TERESA
by Sombra.cat
Summary: Historia alternativa de Ana Rivas y Teresa García pero sin alterar los cánones originales. Romance, humor, drama.
1. Chapter 1

**_Notas de autor:_**

_Es una historia alternativa de Ana Rivas y Teresa García pero sin alterar mucho los cánones originales de la serie "Amar en tiempos revueltos"._

_Si el tema de parejas del mismo sexo os afecta, estáis en el sitio equivocado. Si no, pues os doy la bienvenida a esta lectura. _

_Debo confesaros que es la segunda historia que he escrito jamás. Antes de esto, escribi una minihistoria narrada por Dionisio, el mayordomo de Ana Rivas que colgaré a continuación. Inconforme con esto, decidí aspirar a más... emprendiendo la arriesgada empresa: ¡una novela! Descubrí que la escritura es sinceramente una tarea muy dura aunque grata a veces (siempre que encuentre la inspiración suficiente, desde luego). Cualquier error es exclusivamente responsabilidad mía. Tiro más por la senda de lectura que por la de escritura.  
><em>

_Esta novela está acabada. Pero necesita una buena revisión. La colgaré un nuevo capítulo cada semana._

_Y ahora sólo os queda empezar esta historia. _

_Sombra._

* * *

><p><strong>Título: TERESA <strong>

_CAPÍTULO 1_

**Viernes, 14 de julio de 1950.**

**Anotación histórica: Uruguay se proclama campeón del Mundial al imponerse a Brasil. España ocupó el cuarto lugar, el mejor hito del fútbol español**

Su mejilla vibraba bajo la ventanilla del compartimiento del tren, que corría rumbo a la Villa Fortuna. Pese la cháchara que mantenían los viajeros, sólo podía oír un sonido: los fuertes latidos de su corazón que sufría un torbellino de emociones contradictorias. Alegría por reencontrarse con sus padres tras cuatro años de su ausencia. Tristeza por saber que, una vez allí, la familia seguiría sin ser completa. Excitación por poder respirar de nuevo el aire puro que la madre naturaleza regalaba generosamente. Por encima de todo, sentía un enorme miedo de descubrir que las puertas del amor se cerrarían eternamente para ella a pesar de sus inexistentes posibilidades.

Suspiró largamente mientras rememoraba con todo detalle aquella tarde que, sin saberlo, cambiaría para siempre su vida, que aparentemente le aguardaba otro destino que no entraba en los planes de su vida diseñados con mucha pericia y cautela. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió cómo sus esquemas se rompían por piezas, burlándose de la chica extremadamente precavida y poco amante de cambios.

Su mente retrocedió en el tiempo... A donde empezó todo.

* * *

><p><em>4 de marzo de 1946<em>

_Érase una vez una niña soñaba desde la copa de un árbol cuyas hojas resplandecientes y majestuosas le permitían ver sin ser vista. Desde su refugio privilegiado, había sido testigo de las fiestas más celebres organizadas por la familia más rica de la región. Contemplaba entre divertida e intrigada los intercambios de palabras, miradas y silencios entre los extraños que podrían dar lugar a futuros romances tórridos o a simples diversiones de una sola noche o... al eterno olvido. Esa niña, sin ser partícipe, sabía muy bien lo que representaba el eterno olvido mientras divisaba tristemente la silueta de una figura quien a sus ojos era la estrella de las noches. Suspiraba por su cabello rubio que podría cegar de nuevo a los ojos ya ciegos de las chicas, por sus ojos pícaros que parecían prometer emociones fuertes, por su sonrisa seductora invitándolas a entrar en el siempre excitante juego de gato y ratón... _

Cerró bruscamente su diario al oír la voz insistente de su padre, reclamando inmediatamente su presencia. Se levantó rápidamente y se alisó el vestido antes de ir tras la llamada de su padre, cuya paciencia se estaba agotando.

Así era cómo transcurría un día habitual de la chica que pasaba sus días monótonos ensoñando desde la copa de uno de los árboles que rodeaban el patio de la mansión. Su nombre era Teresa García Guerrero, una chica pueblerina de rostro vivaracho y optimista. Con unos diciéseis años recién cumplidos. Lo que no podía imaginar era que su vida estaba a punto de darse un giro muy importante, obligándola a tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida.

* * *

><p>Teresa bajó corriendo por las escaleras de servicio, haciendo caso omiso a las quejas del ama de llaves acerca de su falta de modales. Entró en la cocina, donde se encontraba su familia por completo esperándola.<p>

- ¿Dónde estabas, Teresa? Te estaba llamando un buen rato.- reprendió su padre aunque se ablandó enseguida al ver su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Disculpa, papá. Estaba en mi cuarto haciendo deberes.- mintió a medias.

- ¿Ves, Pascual? Ya te dije que estaría ocupada. Es una chica muy aplicada. - su madre salió en su defensa.

- Ya, ya, ya, Carmen. No como Alfonso.

Su padre arrastró estas últimas palabras con disgusto a la vez que lanzaba una mirada severa a su hijo mayor quien, ofendido, se saltó de la silla a punto de devolverle el ataque. Pero la tan buena de su madre pudo contener a su hijo, calmándole.

- ¡Ya basta! Sois unos críos, por el amor de Dios. No, aún peor. Sois unos animales salvajes.- reprochó resignadamente su madre.

Teresa observó que, cuando su padre iba a abrir la boca para replicar la ofensiva, su madre le hizo acallar con una mirada gélida.

No soportaba las discusiones entre su padre y su hermano, que solían ser frecuentes y, por no decir, muy acaloradas para disgusto de su madre, quien siempre mediaba (eso sí con su ayuda). Los varones de su familia compartían un carácter muy temperamental, por mucho que negaran en redondo sus puntos en común que no eran pocos.

Una vez sosegados, Pascual le señaló la única silla libre. Cogió el asiento mientras aguardaba expectante las palabras de su padre. Arrugó su frente viendo cómo sus padres parecían entablarse una conversación por medio de la telepatía. Confusa, dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano Alfonso, quien parecía compartir su impaciencia ante el silencio de sus padres.

Decidió poner fin a esta espera, abriendo la boca:

- Padre, madre, ¿qué ocurre?

Sus palabras surtieron efecto, pues les sacó de su ensimismamiento. Su padre carraspeó la garganta y dijo:

- Ah, perdona, hija mía. Veréis, tenemos noticias muy importantes. No sabemos si os gustarían o no. Pero antes, os rogamos que nos escuchéis atentamente.

Dicho esto, dio lugar a otro largo silencio, más sombrío que el anterior. Los hermanos se miraron confusos.

- Dispara. Somos todo oídos.- dijo Alfonso secamente. Claramente aún no había perdonado el comentario de su padre.

Lo que quería decir su padre les tenía en ascuas.

Vio cómo su padre intentaba abrir una y otra vez la boca sin éxito. Eso no hacía más que aumentar la alarma que resonaba mentalmente en su cabeza, puesto que nunca le había visto balbuceando. Ante la falta de iniciativa de su padre, su madre tomó las riendas, explicando lo que sería la mayor revelación de la vida de los hermanos García:

- Don Ramón nos ha hecho una propuesta. Debo decir que es una propuesta muy generosa por su parte. Veréis, hijos míos, como muestra de generosidad por nuestros servicios que hemos ofrecido a lo largo de años, se ha ofrecido a costear vuestro aprendizaje en los Almacenes Rivas de Madrid. Al parecer, necesita personal pero lo que él desea es poder depositar personas de confianza en los Almacenes.

Su madre no iba mal encaminada. Era toda una revelación que había dejado sin palabras no sólo a ella sino también a su hermano Alfonso durante un buen rato. Jamás en sus vidas podrían haber imaginado semejante noticia. El primero en reaccionar fue Alfonso, quien se levantó violentamente provocando la caída de la silla y dio un puño fuerte en la mesa, haciendo sobresaltar al resto:

- ¡Eso jamás!- gritó con rabia. - No voy a permitir jamás que un diablo compre mi alma. No como al padre.

Acto seguido resonó con mucho eco la bofetada que propinó Pascual a su hijo con tal fuerza que le hizo retroceder, con la mano cubriendo la mejilla dolorida. Las mujeres García, sin aliento, contemplaron heladas la escena más violenta que habían visto.

- ¡No olvides nunca estas palabras! El mismo diablo que has nombrado es el mismo quien os ha alimentado todos estos años. Sí, a tu pobre padre le dio el trabajo después de la guerra cuando tenías once años.- Habló su padre con voz baja y amenazante mientras frotaba la mano dolorida.

Pero Alfonso no estaba dispuesto a torcer su brazo, lanzando unas palabras aún más hirientes.

- ¿A cambio de qué? A vender sus sueños, padre. ¿No se recuerda de sus promesas? Que nos íbamos de aquí y que montaría una tienda de reparaciones. Pero ¿cómo iba a conseguirlo si lo único que le paga son una habitación, comida y unas palmadas en su espalda?

El corazón de Teresa se quebró al ver cómo el rostro de su padre se tornaba blanco como el papel sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, como si hubiera recibido varios puños en su estómago.

En ese mismo instante, su madre salió en defensa de su marido, levantándose y hablando con voz de hielo.

- Alfonso, recuerda esto. ¡Mírame! - ordenó.

Alfonso, al oírla tan enfurecida aunque la voz de su madre no levantó ni un decibelio, se forzó a levantar la cara y mirar directamente a sus ojos, que parecían desprender fuego. Su espalda se tensó mientras su madre proseguía:

- Primero, nunca faltes el respeto a tu padre. ¡Nunca! Porque es el primero en interesarse por nuestro bienestar. Al acabar la guerra, mientras unos cuantos se resignaban a aceptar la derrota empeñándose en seguir una lucha que ya no existe, tu padre dejó de lado sus ideales para encontrar un trabajo digno que nos permitiera vivir sin sobresaltos ni preocuparnos si nos faltaba comida o un techo donde dormir. Eso sólo lo hacen los valientes. Así que considérate afortunado. Segundo, todos tenemos derecho a soñar. Hasta tu padre. - Alfonso esbozó una sonrisa desdeñosa que se borró inmediatamente al ver endurecer el semblante de su madre. - aunque en el fondo sepamos que la vida no siempre transcurre tal como nos gustaría. Tercero, acabas de morder la mano que te alimenta. Y cuidado, porque tu actitud nunca te ayudará si te niegas siempre a aceptar la ayuda de los demás. Por si te has olvidado, el orgullo no alimenta. Y para acabar, sólo es una propuesta y no una obligación.

Sentada en silencio y con las manos en su regazo, Teresa nunca recordaba a su madre tan fría y dura con su hermano Alfonso como en ese momento. Aunque conociéndola bien, debía ser uno de los momentos más dolorosos para su madre. Cuando vio a su padre, sintió un ramalazo de afecto hacia él, a quien notaba ausente e inmerso en el más allá donde probablemente rememoraba con dolor sus sueños rotos. Suspiró mientras alternaba su mirada entre su madre y Alfonso, enfrascados en una dura disputa visual. Tras unos largos segundos, su hermano se rindió a la firmeza de la madre, bajando la cabeza, dándose media vuelta y encaminándose hacia la salida de la cocina. En el umbral, Alfonso se detuvo y, sin girarse, anunció su respuesta con una nota de cólera.

- Padres, sepan que no acepto la propuesta.

Dicho esto, salió y cerró tras él la puerta sin mirar atrás. La familia escuchó el tenue silencio de los pasos del joven furibundo alejándose por el pasillo que le llevaba a las habitaciones donde se alojaba el personal de servicio.

En ese mismo instante, Teresa tuvo un mal presagio de que algo se había roto en la familia sin saber exactamente el qué. Lo que ignoraba era que la respuesta le llegaría unos meses después de un modo muy cruel. Se quitó rápidamente aquel pensamiento de la cabeza cuando vio a su madre flaqueando. Se levantó precipitadamente a fin de ayudarla a sentarse. La disputa con su hijo debió dejarla sin fuerzas.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, madre? - interrogó alarmada, sin dejar de soltarla.

- Sí, sí, sí. No te preocupes, hija mía. Ya se me pasará. Lo siento. - aseguró, palmeando suavemente su mano que recostaba sobre el brazo. - Siéntate, hija. Debemos continuar.

Antes de proseguir, su madre se dirigió a su esposo, cogiendo cariñosamente su mano izquierda.

- Pascual, no des importancia a todo lo que ha dicho Alfonso. Ya sabes cómo es. Es muy orgulloso como tú. No digas que no - advirtió cuando su padre se disponía a abrir la boca para mostrar su desacuerdo. - Continuemos, por favor.

- Sí, Carmen. - Aceptó a regañadientes su padre. Teresa cogió de nuevo el asiento, con las manos asiendo nerviosa la falda. - Perdona, hija. Bien, ya conoces la propuesta de don Ramón. Si tienes dudas, no dudes en hacérnoslo saber y te las aclararemos en todo lo que podamos.

Estaba tan desorientada que no sabía qué decir. Por su mente recorría todo tipo de pensamientos, que no hacían más que aumentar su inquietud. Tenía la impresión que su mente se había convertido en una olla de presión, a punto de explotar. Sus padres parecían haber percibido su nerviosismo ya que su madre tomó las manos entre las suyas y dijo:

- Querida, no te preocupes. Como he dicho antes, sólo es una propuesta. Al menos di algo para empezar por algo.

- Es que... es que... no me lo esperaba sinceramente, madre... - titubeó con un hilo de voz.

Vio cómo las caras de sus padres se enternecían. Sintió cómo su corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra las costillas.

- Me lo imagino, Teresa. - dijo con delicadeza su padre. - Cuando me lo contó, también sentí vértigo. Porque... es algo grande, ¿verdad? - Teresa se limitó a hacer un simple gesto de asentimiento. - Bien, creo que necesitas más detalles de la propuesta. A ver, ¿por dónde empezar? Tal como ha dicho tu madre, don Ramón necesita personal de confianza. Por ello, nos ha ofrecido costear vuestra estancia en Madrid mientras quedáis a su servicio a calidad de dependienta.

- Eso es, hija. ¡Es una gran oportunidad! - exclamó su madre con entusiasmo, pero enseguida se contuvo al verla asustada, diciendo lo siguiente.- Claro, la decisión depende de ti. Digas lo que digas, te apoyamos. Confiamos en tu criterio.

Teresa trató de ordenar sus pensamientos mientras sus padres la miraban fijamente. Por primera vez en su vida, tomó consciencia de su edad, encontrándose en el umbral de la etapa de la adultez. Una etapa que le implicaba tomar decisiones, responsabilidades, compromisos y sacrificios. Sí, era consciente de sus dieciséis años, pero seguía siendo igual de ingenua que diez años atrás, creyendo que su vida transcurriría sin cambios que la obligaran a coger las riendas sobre sus aspectos esenciales. Creyó que su vida empezaba y acababa en la Villa Fortuna. Pero se equivocaba de pleno.

- Pero madre...- Vaciló en un principio pero de inmediato su voz recuperó la firmeza habitual, clavando la mirada sobre la de su matriarca, expectante con su respuesta. - Mamá, ya sabe que habíamos hablado muchas veces de esto. Siempre he pensado que seguiría sus pasos en esta mansión. No sé, ¿qué quiere que le diga? Francamente, todo esto me tiene totalmente descolocada. Y no sé qué hacer.

Sus padres no sabían qué decir para consolarla. La conocían perfectamente como para saber que unas palabras tranquilizadoras no le surtirían el efecto deseado. Entretanto Teresa deseaba con fervor que le dijeran que se olvidara de ese asunto y que continuara haciendo su vida como siempre había hecho hasta ahora. Pero en esa ocasión, sabía que era diferente al detectar un destello de esperanza en los ojos de sus padres. Para ellos ya era una mujer de dieciséis años.

Seguía sin entender por qué don Ramón les proporcionaba un empleo cuando perfectamente podría continuar como sirvienta. No quería abandonarlos. Hasta entonces jamás se había visto obligada a tomar decisiones que afectaran a su propia vida pese a que sus padres siempre le habían dado voz y voto. Cumplía sin rechistar todas las responsabilidades de acuerdo con su rol como mujer, pero solían ser inherentes y fáciles de asumir. Teresa tenía dos caras. Es decir, por un lado, era capaz de desafiar las decisiones de su padre que no creyera adecuadas, algo que le había supuesto alguna que otra disputa agria. Más de una vez su padre bromeaba diciendo que ella era perfectamente capaz de convencer al mismo diablo a venderle su alma inexistente en vez de comprarle la suya. Pero, por otro, era incapaz de coger las riendas con algo por propia iniciativa sin tener la seguridad total de que no fracasarían. Su racionalidad era al mismo tiempo su virtud y defecto.

Al contrario de lo que creía ella, sus padres conocían cada uno de sus secretos. Para ellos, era vital que Teresa tomara la decisión porque pronto debería dejar su nido para proseguir su vida sin la mano reconfortante de sus padres. Pronto estaría en edad casamentera. Así que era hora de que su hija dejara de seguir a los demás y andar sola en su camino.

Así fue cómo su padre la enfrentó con las siguientes palabras, que Teresa escuchó atentamente:

- Hija, entendemos tus miedos. Pero tienes 16 años y es hora de que vueles. Teresa, déjame explicarte una cosa. Si no hubiera salido nunca del pueblo, no habría conocido jamás a tu madre ni tendría unos hijos como vosotros. Puede que ahí afuera te estén esperando. Esperando a que escribieras unas páginas con puño y letra de tu vida. No te creas que salí del pueblo como un soldado valiente en busca de éxito y fortuna. Como suelen aparecer en esas historias que te encantan - Ante esta frase, Teresa sonrió. Su padre continuó. - Te seré sincero y, no se lo digas nada a Alfonso que me perderá el poco respeto que me queda. - Teresa iba a abrir la boca pero la impidió - No digas nada más. Hija, créeme, fue la decisión más dura de mi vida porque tuve que dejar atrás a mi familia a quien quería tanto. Pero sabía que debía salir porque ahí no tenía nada que hacer excepto trabajar la poca tierra que había y aguardar las nuevas que nos trajera al pueblo. Sabía que se avecinaba la llegada de una guerra dura que nos asolaría. Así que decidí, en vez de esperar, luchar y crear mi futuro. Estaba aterrado pero mira, ¡aquí me tienes! Con una mujer maravillosa y con dos hijos. - Su padre acabó con una sonrisa ancha y con el pecho inflado de orgullo.

El discurso de su padre logró sosegar su espíritu alborotado. Teresa atesoraba las pocas sonrisas de su padre, que solían ir acompañadas con unas patas de gallo que le proporcionaban un aspecto entrañable.

Enseguida notó que su madre reclamaba su atención, probablemente queriendo tener también su palabra acerca del asunto. Se removió incómoda en el asiento mientras centró su mirada en su madre, quien al estar segura de tener su atención empezó:

- Sí, tiene razón tu padre. Además, aunque tus circunstancias sean diferentes de las de tu padre, estoy muy segura de que también te espera un futuro emocionante. Eso es lo mejor. Imagínate a ti misma, serías una mujer con posibilidades infinitas. En la ciudad, podrías hacer muchas cosas que jamás podrías hacer aquí. Sé que ahora mismo debes estar aterrada como debió sentir tu padre. Pero piensa que siempre estaremos aquí. Nunca estarás lejos de nosotros. Si no te sientes a gusto, siempre puedes volver aquí. Sé que no te gustan los cambios. Es una lástima porque recuerdo cuando eras muy pequeña. ¡Te encantaban los desafíos! Tanto que incluso ganabas los juegos a Alfonso, quien más de una vez me venía con una llorera que no había manera de acabar. Hasta el punto de que nos vimos obligados a prohibirte a jugar más con él y con los niños. Ahora que lo pienso, puede que sea el motivo de que te olvidaras con el tiempo de la pasión que te despertaban los desafíos. Mira, no hables si no quieres. Podemos hacer una cosa. Si lo prefieres, tómate toda la noche para reflexionar y mañana nos haces saber tu respuesta. ¿Vale? - aconsejó a la vez que acariciaba sus manos.

Teresa agradecía su gesto de darle el tiempo para meditar sobre la propuesta. Asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

- Bueno, hala, debemos proseguir con nuestros quehaceres, que los señores no perdonan el retraso en la cena. Vete a descansar, hija mía. - ordenó su madre.

Se levantó del asiento y dio las buenas noches a sus padres. Salió de la cocina, de camino a su habitación. Estuvo a punto de detenerse al pasar por la puerta del cuarto donde dormía su hermano pero prefirió dejar la conversación para el día siguiente. Estaba exhausta. Sólo quería tumbarse en la cama.

Incrementó la velocidad de sus pasos, casi corriendo, hasta llegar a su habitación. No tenía ni la menor gana de entablar conversaciones corteses con nadie. Entró y cerró la puerta. El cuerpo se dejó caer sobre la puerta. La oscuridad de su cuarto la mecía susurrándole unas palabras de consuelo. Inspiró hondo antes de separarse de la puerta, movió hasta la cama y se tumbó en ella. Cerró los ojos. No pudo frenar el cúmulo de pensamientos que empezaba a bullir en su cabeza. Se sintió mareada y falta de fuerzas.

Estaba nerviosa, insegura y, en especial, aterrada ante lo que se avecinaría en su futuro. Hasta entonces, veía su devenir tan brillante como el fuego eónico del sol, que jamás se había apagado en toda la humanidad. Pero ahora, su futuro se había teñido de negrura, oscuridad, ceguera y necesitado del calor familiar que siempre le otorgaba el fuego. Así era cómo se sentía. Perdida en un laberinto sin su brújula que le dijera adónde se debía dirigir. Sólo le quedaba una cosa. La intuición.

Pensó para sí: "Intuición. Mamá siempre me dice que debo confiar en mi intuición. ¿Qué debo hacer? No quiero dejarlos ni a...". Se interrumpió con un deje de resignación. "¡Qué ingenua soy!" - pensó soltando un sonido gutural a modo de burla - "¡Cómo puedo soñar que mi amor caería rendido a mis encantos si estoy totalmente fuera de su alcance! Ni siquiera sabe mi nombre."

Saberlo no aliviaba el dolor que sentía en su corazón. Se giró y se recostó de lado mientras su mirada cayó en la foto donde posaba junto con su hermano, sonriendo felizmente a la cámara de fotos. Soltó una risita al recordar los comentarios de su madre sobre los desafíos que mantenía de pequeña con su hermano. Cayó en la cuenta de que había olvidado la pasión que le hacía hervir la sangre cada vez que le proporcionaban desafíos en las manos. Se sorprendió cuando su mente recuperaba algunos trastos viejos del lugar recóndito que creía olvidado y los sacudía en forma de imágenes, unas más nítidas que otras.

De pronto se vio a sí misma, pequeña, sucia y con el pelo revuelto, hurgando en la tierra al parecer para extraer algo.

_¡Lo encontró! Era una caja de hierro bien cerrada herméticamente. Silenciosamente, la llevó a la habitación evitando la curiosidad ajena que pudiera despertar su tesoro. Una vez cerrada con la llave su cuarto para impedir la entrada de visitas inesperadas, se frotó las manos y, con ayuda del cuchillo que cogió en la cocina, consiguió romper el candado de la caja. Recordaba muy bien las emociones que la embargaron al abrirla.__Al principio no se atrevió a abrirla por miedo a llevarse una gran decepción si no encontraba nada interesante. Pero la curiosidad pudo más que el miedo. La abrió finalmente y, al ver el contenido, se encontró dividida entre la excitación y la decepción. Excitación por encontrar objetos interesantes. Decepción por no encontrar oro. Aún así, no le impidió indagar los objetos encontrados. Entre ellos, lo que más le llamaron la atención eran unos cromos de personajes, en su mayor parte femeninos, que les resultaba desconocidos; una figura bellamente esculpida, idéntica a una pieza del tablero de ajedrez que había visto en el estudio del don Ramón; varios botones de diversos colores brillantes; la cabeza de una muñeca... Pero había dos cosas que no podía dejar de mirar embelesada. Eran una foto de una niña rubia de pocos años abrazada a un hermoso perro de porte digno y un pequeño cuento cuyo título no recordaba -y... ni le importaba-. No lo leyó ya que su aprendizaje acababa de comenzar. Pese a todo, sus ojos castaños oscuros no se despegaban de la impresionante ilustración que llenaba la portada, de un color verde vibrante. En ella, habían dos figuras un tanto extrañas. Sus pupilas se adentraron en esas figuras, hasta el punto de parecerle que la hablaban en voz alegre como si le estuvieran dando una bienvenida calurosa._

_Se pegó un brinco, sacándola de su ensimismamiento cuando oyó la llamada con la que golpeaba la puerta su hermano mayor que bramaba._

_- Date prisa, vaga. Que nos esperan en la cocina. No te espero que me muero de hambre. Te vemos abajo._

_Tras estas palabras, escuchó los pasos rápidos de su hermano alejándose de su cuarto mientras su corazón trataba de recuperarse del sobresalto. Sabía que su padre no tenía paciencia, por lo que cogió todos los objetos y los guardó en la caja, excepto el cuento que decidió conservar para sí misma._

Desde entonces, no había vuelto a pensar más en ello. Se levantó de la cama y empezó a pasearse por su pequeño cuarto, intentando recordar qué fue del cuento. Paulatinamente, con un enorme esfuerzo, recuperaba fragmentos del recuerdo que sucedieron tras la cena. Recordó que la mañana siguiente decidió añadir algunas cosas suyas, de gran valor sentimental para ella, considerando que la caja de hierro era una buena guardiana de recuerdos valiosos. Entre ellos, una muñeca bastante maltrecha y una peonza que era su juguete favorito de calle, que arrebató a su hermano -bueno en realidad no se lo quitó sino que recogió lo que olvidó Alfonso, puesto que él nunca consiguió dominar con maestría en el arte de la peonza por falta de paciencia al contrario que ella-. También una foto de su familia al completo. Tras la elección minuciosa de sus objetos de valor, las guardó en la caja y volvió a enterrarla en el mismo lugar donde la encontró. Gruñó al no poder recordar el escondrijo, dándolo por perdido. Anduvo en círculos mientras apretaba las tuercas de su mente en busca de alguna pista aunque fuera pequeña que la llevara al cuento verde.

Al cabo de diez minutos, se detuvo al conseguir un vago recuerdo. Recordó que, tras enterrar la caja de recuerdos, guardó el cuento en algún lugar de su habitación, en otra caja. Sin perder tiempo, puso a poner patas arriba su habitación habitualmente pulida. Quince minutos transcurrieron sin que encontrara nada. Frustrada, se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada sobre el costado de la cama. Abrazó las rodillas contra el pecho. Soltó un respingo de resignación. Sabía que a esas alturas debería sentir vergüenza por buscar un cuento insignificante pero, sin saber por qué, le urgía encontrarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Respiró hondo. Sus ojos resbalaron accidentalmente sobre un zócalo cerca del armario. Vio algo anómalo en ese lugar que se sobresalía ligeramente del resto del zócalo. Resonó un "eureka" en su mente. Se golpeó mentalmente una y otra vez, no pudiéndose creer que se olvidara de ese detalle, tan importante en su infancia. ¡Era su escondite!

Sin levantarse, gateó rápidamente y se sentó de rodillas frente al zócalo sobresalido. Con los dedos, lo empujó no sin dificultades por un lado hasta sacarlo por entero. Con el zócalo en la mano, pudo apreciar un hueco de unos quince centímetros de ancho. Hundió la mano temblorosa en el escondrijo. Se llenó de júbilo cuando palpó algo. Sólido y frío. Lo agarró y lo sacó. Observó que era una caja plana de forma rectangular y bastante ancha. La abrió con esfuerzo debido a la oxidación. Su respiración se cortó al ver una especie de folleto grueso doblado. Su nariz frunció al llegarle el olor de papel rancio. Sacudió con cuidado el polvo del folleto evitando ensuciarse. El color gris se tornó en un verde grisáceo. Se emocionó al comprobar que era el inconfundible cuento verde. Lo reconocería con los ojos cerrados en cualquier lugar del mundo. Se quedó embobada con la portada que presentaba un aspecto un tanto arrugado y viejo. Pudo leer el título. Era "El maravilloso Mago de Oz" de L. Frank Baum. Ahí estaban esas dos figuras tan extrañas que parecían saludarle fogosamente tras muchos años sin verse. Sin duda, era mucho tiempo. Habían pasado siete años. Se fijó en que en las letras mayúsculas que indicaban OZ se apoyaba grácilmente un león.

Feliz con el descubrimiento, no resistió la tentación de abrir la primera página. Fue abrirlo y leerlo sin interrupción. Tras cuatro horas de lectura, se levantó, salió de su habitación y se plantó en la puerta de enfrente. Era la habitación de sus padres quienes dormían. Inspiró hondo antes de golpear suavemente con la mano.

En su cabeza sólo cabían cuatro palabras: "Mi decisión está tomada".


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí va el segundo capítulo. Lo escribí riendo. Un poco de humor no hace daño. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura._

* * *

><p><strong>Título: TERESA <strong>

_CAPÍTULO 2_

**Viernes, 14 de julio de 1950.**

**Anotación histórica: Se constituye en Barcelona la Sociedad Española de Automóviles de Turismo (SEAT)**

Se despertó bruscamente de su ensoñación al recibir un suave codazo en su brazo derecho. Malhumorada, se giró y se disponía a lanzarle una mirada nada amistosa. Pero, al leer la disculpa en las suaves facciones del pasajero, se contuvo y se forzó a sonreírle. Percibió que el pobre parecía estar apenado por despertarla. Ya más serena, se fijó en que era un joven moreno... y realmente apuesto. Tenía un cuerpo atlético. Debía rondar unos veinticinco años. Le recordaba vagamente a un galán italiano que había visto en rarísimas ocasiones en el cine de la capital. Se lamentó de no dedicar unos minutos de su viaje al joven pasajero. Se aclaró la mente y dijo:

- Dígame.

- Le ruego me perdone. No quería importunarle.- se excusó - Pero verá, usted comentó a ese señor que bajaba en Torre de Ríos. Me dio la impresión de que no oía los avisos. Le hago saber que, en cinco minutos, la siguiente parada es Torre de Ríos. - explicó parsimoniosamente.

Ante tal noticia, Teresa se levantó tan precipitadamente que espantó al joven sorprendido. Se maldijo por cruzarle el pensamiento de soltar unos cuantos improperios por la interrupción que había hecho con buenas intenciones.

- ¡Dios, muchas gracias, señor! Estaba ida. - se disculpó.

Sin perder tiempo, asió su maleta que recostaba a su lado. Antes de salir del compartimiento, agradeció de nuevo el amable detalle del pasajero.

- Gracias por avísarmelo. Que tenga un feliz viaje, señor. Y a todos ustedes.

Dicho esto, salió sin percatarse de que dejó al pobre con la palabra en la boca. Recorrió con un caminar rápido por el pasillo hasta encontrar la puerta de salida. Dejó la maleta al suelo mientras esperaba la llegada. "¡Por fin!" Pensó ansiosa, notando cómo su corazón latía fuertemente contra el pecho. Se moría de ganas de ver de nuevo a sus queridos padres, a quienes había echado mucho de menos durante su estancia en Madrid. Le habían concedido el primer permiso especial de quince días. No dudó ni un segundo en aprovecharlo para regresar a la Villa Fortuna haciendo la primera visita familiar en cuatro años. Sentía unos deseos fervientes de sentir de nuevo el cuerpo acogedor de la buena de su madre y los brazos firmes de su padre. Quería volverse a sentir como en casa. Tantas cosas tenía que explicarles.

Casi perdió el equilibrio cuando el tren frenó bruscamente anunciando la llegada a la estación 'Torre de Ríos'. Estaba desbordada por la certeza de que sus deseos habían dejado de ser deseos para ser reales. ¡Ya estaba ahí! Después de unas interminables cinco horas de recorrido en tren. Cuando uno de los supervisores abrió la puerta para permitir la salida de los pasajeros, asió con las dos manos sudorosas la pesada maleta y saltó al andén. Cerró los ojos mientras una brisa le acariciaba la cara, dándole la bienvenida al pueblo. Su cuerpo, castigado por los ruidos y suciedad de la ciudad, se renovaba aspirando todos los elementos de la naturaleza. El fuego ardiente del sol, la tierra virgen, el aire puro y la humedad de los ríos.

Cuando sus pulmones hubieron acabado de llenarse de ese cóctel reconstituyente, abrió los ojos y echó un vistazo alrededor suyo. Aparte del supervisor, calculó una veintena, entre pasajeros y visitantes que les daban la bienvenida. Sintió una fuerte punzada de envidia contemplando los abrazos apasionados de algunas parejas que se reencontraban tras una larga ausencia. Exhaló un largo suspiro. Sonrió. La escena que tenía ante sí era sumamente conmovedora. Un crío de tres años andaba torpemente con ayuda de su madre acercándose a un viejo, cuyo rostro se iluminó al verlo y que corrió a cogerlo y levantarlo con una vigor más propia de un mozo que de un viejo. Así igual sería ella en cuanto viera a sus padres. No venían a visitarla porque ignoraban que su hija quería sorprenderlos con su presencia en la cocina donde probablemente estarían almorzando.

Se acercó a la recepción para comprar un billete de autocar rumbo a la Villa Fortuna.

- ¿Qué desea, señorita?- preguntó secamente la vendedora, masticando entre sus dientes una pajita.

- Quisiera un billete de autocar para la Villa Fortuna. - Teresa contestó con entusiasmo.

- Señorita, sentimos anunciarle que en estos momentos no se encuentra disponible esta línea por motivos técnicos - contestó aburrida sin el menor asomo de pena por el contratiempo.

Aquello le cayó como un jarro de agua fría. Se contuvo de ganas de propinarle una bofetada a la cara grasienta de la mujer.

- ¿Tiene la amabilidad de decirme cuándo se retoma la línea? - preguntó fríamente.

- No tenemos ninguna garantía de que se retomara la línea. Por favor, diga qué es lo que quiere, que hay gente esperando. - argumentó con impaciencia.

Sintió cómo en su interior empezaba a sonar la bomba de relojería, a punto de estallar. Se giró y observó que sólo había un par en la cola, esperando su turno. "¿Qué hago?" -pensó para sí misma- "A mí nadie me va a dejar tirada. Pero no puedo quedarme aquí todo el día." No le hacía ni la menor gracia la idea de caminar dos horas hasta la Villa Fortuna. Sola bajo el despiadado sol. Sabía que sería totalmente inútil razonar con esa mujer quien no le inspiraba ninguna simpatía. Cogió la maleta y salió de la cola sin mediar palabra alguna con la vendedora. Dobló la esquina y se paró frente al cartel donde mostraba toda la información de las líneas de autocares. Tras cinco minutos, sólo confirmó sus peores temores. No había ninguna línea alternativa. Su sangre se hervía de ira. Sus ojos se aguaban, a punto de dar rienda suelta a la frustración. Sin saber qué hacer, cogió la maleta y caminó sin rumbo. Hasta que notó cómo el peso de la maleta se aligeraba. Se maldijo una y otra vez al contemplar atrás la ropa esparcida por todo el suelo. "Todas las desgracias vienen juntas", pensó lúgubremente. En su interior, la bomba de relojería anunció finalmente la hora de explosión. Su víctima fue un coche aparcado frente suyo. Ignorando la maleta y la ropa caídas sobre el suelo, pateó sin cesar la rueda del inocente coche, totalmente impasible ante su furia mientras no cesaba de soltar improperios.

- Mierda, mierda, mierda.

- Vaya, es usted. Parece que nos volvemos a encontrar.

Se pegó un brinco al oír la voz ronca detrás suyo. Se giró de inmediato y se quedó paralizada al reconocerlo. No era otro que el mismísimo pasajero del tren quien amablemente le avisó de la parada. Oyó una voz femenina detrás del joven moreno, que claramente no estaba solo.

- Ostras, pero qué granuja eres, conocía tu gallardía, ¡pero no sabía que traspasara las fronteras! ¿Qué le has hecho como para venir a vengarse de mi coche? - exclamó con falsa expresión de sorpresa, mirándola entre curiosa y divertida a través del hombro izquierdo del joven.

- Oye, no me pongas en duda delante de esta jovencita. - dijo tratando de parecerse serio aunque evidentemente le seguía el juego.

Muerta de vergüenza, no hacía más que mirarlos. Sólo deseaba que la tierra la tragara. No se le ocurrió otra cosa que salvar la poca dignidad que le quedaba, recordándose de la ropa tendida en el suelo. Se agachó para recogerla rápidamente y meterla en la maleta.

- Lo siento mucho. Es que... Autobús...no hay... No sé lo que estoy diciendo. Olvidadlo.- titubeó Teresa, sin atreverse a mirar a la pareja.

- Ah, tranquila, seguro que has tenido un mal día como todos, no te preocupes, te ayudo.- La desconocida habló despreocupadamente, al tiempo que se agachó para ayudarla.

- No, no es necesario. - insistió avergonzada, rechazando su ayuda. Pero la extraña era bastante insistente.

- No seas tonta, no me importa. - respondió. La oyó dirigiéndose a su amigo. - Pedro, puedes pasarme eso al lado de la rueda. Que me ha parecido ver algo.

Accidentalmente, alzó la vista y vio por completo el rostro de la chica desconocida que sólo se encontraba a cinco centímetros del suyo. Consideró que era realmente hermosa. Aprovechando que la chica conversaba con el joven llamado Pedro, examinó las facciones femeninas. Tenía una tez interesante, de color café con leche. Le recordaba ligeramente a una de esas estrellas de cine. Vestida con una estrecha falda larga con botones y una camisa de manga corta, se movía con gracia y elegancia. Su corto cabello era trabajosamente rizoso. Sus ojos castaños claros destellaban chispas. Su nariz era larga y delgada. En su boca se dibujaba una sonrisa sexy, que oscilaba hacia un lado, como sugiriendo algo prometedor. Reparó en que la chica parecía estar conteniéndose de dejar escapar una risita, tapando con la mano la boca.

Queriendo saber qué diantres era lo que le hacía gracia, siguió la mirada de la joven y vio algo que se le heló la sangre. El joven moreno, totalmente sonrojado, sujetaba su sostén sin tener ni la más remota idea de qué hacer con él. Su primera reacción fue patéticamente infantil. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó rápidamente y lo arrebató de las manos del joven, una acción que le hizo despertar de la turbación.

- Disculpa...- tartamudeó Pedro mientras hacía gesticulaciones patéticas- No sabía... No... Yo... coche...

Cabizbaja, se sentía estúpida una y otra vez mientras hundía el sostén detrás de la espalda, deseando hacerlo desaparecer por arte de magia. Sintió el peso de la mirada de la extraña. "Se está riendo de mí. Estúpida, Estúpida, estúpida eres". Se recriminaba mentalmente. Quería escaparse de ahí. Le daba igual si ello le hacía parecer mal educada. Aprovechó la distracción de los extraños para agacharse, guardar la prenda en la maleta, cerrarla y levantarse. De camino a la carretera, se despidió de la pareja sin que les diera tiempo de reaccionar. Esperaba no volver a verlos nunca más.

- Gracias por todo. Debo irme. Adiós. - se despidió.

Pero Teresa estaba equivocada porque un brazo suyo fue agarrado, impidiéndole el paso.

- ¡Espera, no te vayas, mujer! No vamos a permitir que te fueras así. Además, hace un calor espantoso. Te vamos a acompañar.- insistió la joven atractiva.

- No, no, no es necesario. Gracias de nuevo.- negó su ofrecimiento mientras sacudía su brazo apartando la mano de la chica. Reinició su paso, sin girarse.

Pero la chica no cejó en su empeño de detenerla. Corrió y se plantó frente a Teresa obligándola a detenerse. Teresa soltó un suspiro mal disimulado de malhumor pero su gesto no afectó ni lo mínimo a la chica, quien contrariamente sonrió sin mediar palabra. Levantó el rostro y la miró desafiante esperando disuadirla de cualquier intento de acompañarla. No quería que nadie sintiera lástima de ella. Pero la desconocida se mantuvo imperturbable y sin previo aviso tendió la mano, presentándose:

- Me llamo Ana. Insisto con mi oferta de acompañarte.- Teresa sondeaba la mano tendida sopesando si estrecharla o no. Supo que era inútil ignorarla. De mala gana estrechó la mano mientras la chica llamada Ana continuaba en tono amistoso. - No te avergüences del incidente. Todos hemos tenido un mal día. Si te parece bien, para que no te sintieras en desventaja, te puedo contar unas cuantas anécdotas igual de humillantes o peores que las tuyas.- Escuchando su tono desenfadado, una pequeña sonrisa afloró en los labios de Teresa. - Por favor, te lo ruego. Tengo la impresión de que el lugar adonde nos dirigimos está muy cerca de tu parada. ¿Me podrías decir al menos adónde te diriges? - Dicho esto, la miraba con unos ojos de cordero degollado.

Teresa sintió una extraña cercanía con la joven atractiva. Como si la conociera de siempre. Suspiró largamente antes de responder.

- Me dirijo a Villa Fortuna.

- ¡Genial! Muuuy cerca estamos - exclamó felizmente la chica, quien se acercó y asió sus brazos, haciéndole llegar toda la satisfacción que le producía su aceptación a la oferta de acompañarla.

Contagiada por el buen humor de Ana, su propia sonrisa se ensanchó. Percibió vagamente, a su espalda, un ligero balbuceo del joven pero no se concentró más en ello cuando se vio arrastrada por Ana hasta el coche. Ni advirtió el ceño fruncido que lanzó Ana a su amigo, disuadiéndolo de decir nada al respecto.

Sólo podía pensar en lo pequeña que se sentía al lado de una joven hermosa y divertida, que a pesar de su atuendo sencillo no dejaba lugar a dudas cuál era su estatus social, por mucho que quisiera encubrirlo. Saltaba a la vista de que Ana provenía de una familia acomodada. Teresa tenía la enorme curiosidad de saber dónde se encontraba su casa o, mejor dicho, una mansión. Su familia debía instalarse recientemente o hacía tiempo durante su ausencia. Pero no osó preguntarla considerando que había abusado bastante de la generosidad de la chica. Interiormente, sintió un atisbo de pena al saber que por su estatus sería completamente difícil crear una amistad entre ambas chicas.

Ana la sacó de su ensimismamiento, sacudiendo ligeramente el brazo derecho.

- Señorita desconocida - empezó a decir jovialmente - Deja que Pedro te coja la maleta. Para tu información que no has pedido, he venido a recogerlo. Es un amigo nuestro de la familia. Es fantástico que te vengas con nosotros porque cuánta más gente, más nos reíremos, ¿verdad?

Le divertía la expresión de la joven que aguardaba su respuesta afirmativa como si fuera una niña de diez años esperando ansiosa que le dijeran que ya podía abrir el regalo. En ese momento, calculó más de cinco centímetros de altura que la superaba. Era realmente alta, casi a la misma altura que Pedro. Para no alargar más la espera, Teresa asintió con la cabeza y acto seguido su cuerpo se dejó guiar por segunda vez por una excitada Ana. Mientras tanto, Pedro cogió su maleta y la dejó en el asiento de atrás del coche. Era un bonito descapotable de color azul claro. Tenía el capó abierto. Nunca había subido a tal semejante coche. Se despertó del embrujo cuando oyó la voz susurrante a su oído derecho, provocándole un cosquilleo que recorría por la espina dorsal.

- Señorita desconocida. Puede coger el asiento delantero al lado de la conductora fantástica que no es otra que yo. - Ana abrió la puerta del coche e hizo una reverencia cómica en espera de que entrara y se sentara.

Teresa se quedó contemplando entre perpleja y divertida su acto teatral. Pedro, sentado en el pequeño hueco del asiento trasero absorbido por las dos grandes maletas, siguió el juego.

- No le hagas caso. Puedo dar fe de su conducción temeraria. Percibo que usted es lo suficientemente inteligente como para recapacitar su decisión de unirse a una loca.- Pedro frunció el ceño con aire pensativo como si creyera que su decisión de subir al coche era fatalista.

Ante el comentario socarrón de su amigo, Ana le sacó la lengua, fingiéndose estar terriblemente ofendida. Cruzó los brazos y le dirigió una mirada severa.

- Como siga insultándome, le dejo a usted aquí y caminará solo unas dos horas. Eso si no lo mata antes el sol. - amenazó Ana.

- Oh, perdone mi desafortunada insolencia. Retiro todos mis comentarios. ¿Me concederá vuestro perdón, vuestra majestad? - suplicó su amigo.

- Granuja, no insulte mi inteligencia, uno no puede borrar nunca lo dicho y lo hecho. Lo que debe hacer es recompensarme por su falta de modales.

- Vuestros deseos son mis órdenes, mi bella damisela. Os puedo ofrecer una serie de cualidades de la cual humildemente dispongo. Os puedo hacer una hermosa serenata. - Con el puño en el corazón, Pedro habló con una voz fingidamente rota por el pesar que le causaba el rechazo de la chica objeto de sus atenciones.

Entre risas, Teresa contemplaba los intercambios de palabras entre sus acompañantes. Ana se hacía rogar mucho, valorando la propuesta de su amigo para corregir su falta de modales. Tras unos segundos, ésta ya no pudo continuar más con el juego ya que estalló en carcajadas junto con Pedro. En cuanto se recuperó de las risas, Ana dijo:

- Empieza bien usted, señor Granuja. - se volvió hacia ella. - Venga, señorita desconocida, siéntese.

Silenciosa, Teresa pasó junto la puerta que sostenía Ana. Ladó la cabeza a modo de complacencia por su gesto "caballeresco". Como respuesta, recibió un guiño pícaro de Ana. Ambas no pudieron reprimir las risas. Cuando por fin se sentó, Ana cerró la puerta y rodeó el descapotable hasta coger su asiento.

Antes de poner en marcha el coche, Ana se agachó para coger algo en la guantera. Esa acción supuso que le embriagara el olor del perfume caro de la conductora, que hizo cerrar involuntariamente sus ojos. Al abrirlos, se ruborizó ante la mirada interrogante de Ana. Ésta se encogió de hombros y extendió la mano que sujetaba algo.

- Señorita desconocida, le recomiendo que se recogiese el pelo y hágase una cola con esto. Créeme, me lo agradecerá.

Se fijó que era una goma de pelo de color marrón. La tomó, dándole las gracias y se recogió el largo cabello castaño oscuro con la goma. Al acabar, observó que Ana envolvió su pelo corto con un pañuelo de seda y acto seguido se colocó unas gafas de sol que eran bastante estilosas. Con su nueva imagen, Ana se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa sensual. Le rodeaba un halo de misterio.

Teresa se ruborizó al notar la mirada de la chica que parecía traspasar la barrera de las gafas oscuras. Por segunda vez, le parecía verdaderamente una estrella de cine, un pensamiento que aparentemente compartía el acompañante que miraba bobaliconamante a su amiga.

- La mismísima Grace Kelly ni siquiera está a vuestra altura. Estáis vos preciosa. - piropeó Pedro con descaro mientras la contemplaba con los brazos apoyados sobre su respaldo.

El comentario atrevido provocó un ligero rubor a la conductora, que con una sacudida de la mano le quitó la importancia.

- Granuja, no vaya demasiado lejos. Que acabará haciendo honor a la mala reputación como granuja. - Ana rió algo tensa, sin que se diese cuenta el joven. Su incomodidad no pasó inadvertida a Teresa, que prefirió no decir nada dado que los acababa de conocer. Ana habló lo siguiente en tono divertido. - Señor granuja y señorita desconocida, ¿estáis listos para quedaros deslumbrados con mi arte de conducción?

- Su señor granuja ya se encuentra rendido a sus capacidades aunque sean limitadas.- el joven afirmó comedidamente, haciéndolas reír mientras Ana pegó un suave bofetón a la cabeza de su amigo por su insolencia.

En cuanto el coche se puso en marcha, Teresa se golpeó en la frente y dijo con un tono fingidamente melodramático, decidiendo poner un pequeño grano en la gran actuación teatral de sus acompañantes:

- Sepad que vuestra señorita desconocida tiene un nombre.

- Oh, es bueno saberlo. - respondió Ana con un tono cómicamente afectado. Teresa le propinó un ligero manotazo en el brazo derecho..

- Me llamo Teresa García. - dijo al fin, con una amplía sonrisa.

- ¡Encantado, Teresa! - detrás suyo, exclamó jovialmente Pedro a la vez que extendió una mano.

- ¡Igualmente! - contestó, estrechando la mano.

Entretanto, se percató del silencio extraño de su conductora. Le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda cuando oyó a Ana repitiendo su nombre como si lo estuviera saboreando y con un tono que no pudo describir con exactitud.

- El gusto es mío, Teresa. - Dijo al fin, sin alterar su posición.

Tras esto, sin previo aviso, el coche se aceleró rugiendo como un loco, lo cual hizo que los copilotos gritaran de terror mientras sus espaldas rebotaban violentamente contra sus asientos.

- ¡Lo que decía yo! ¡Las mujeres al volante son un peligro! ¡Estáis rematadamente locas!- Pedro gritó entre asustado y enfadado, aferrándose al reposabrazos como si fuera su salvador.

En cambio, Teresa se unió al ritmo de las risas estruendosas de Ana. Se miraron un instante. "Definitivamente, procedemos de planetas diferentes", pensó para sus adentros con una punzada de pesar. No era lo suficientemente ingenua como para saber que una vez llegada a su destino, sus caminos no cruzarían de nuevo. Decidió disfrutar al máximo su corto viaje con sus acompañantes que resultaron ser sumamente divertidos y extravagantes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: TERESA **

_CAPÍTULO 3_

**Viernes, 14 de julio de 1950.**

**Anotación histórica: El 5 de julio de ****_1950 se_****promulgó la Ley del Retorno, confirmando el ****_derecho_****de todo ****_judío_****de ****_vivir en Israel_**

- ...Se escandalizaron al verme disfrazada de romana, es decir, corta de ropas según las normas de la fiesta entre comillas. Digo fiesta entre comillas porque el día anterior me anunciaron una fiesta a las cuatro de la tarde. Y claro, pensé que era una fiesta normal con disfraces que hacíamos a menudo. Pero no, se ve que ahí las fiestas a las cuatro de la tarde son los que llamamos meriendas. De té y pastas, en Inglaterra. Así que imaginadme ahí, plantada y corta de ropas, delante de todas las mujeres con sus pamelas ridículas. Parece que mi presencia les sentó terriblemente mal la merienda porque calculé más de un desmayo y unas cuantas pérdidas de libras por el destrozo de tacitas de té. Chicos, para colmo, detrás de mí, se acercó un viejo verde y me pellizcó el culo, diciéndome que para variar ¡ les alegraba la vista! ¿Os lo podéis creer? - exclamó Ana con un tono exageradamente afectado.

Sus interlocutores se retorcían de dolor por las carcajadas que no cesaban a lo largo del relato de las humillaciones padecidas por Ana.

- ¡Dios mío! Me duele horrores la barriga - Teresa jadeó con las lágrimas recorriendo por las mejillas - Todo... por decirte... que era una fiesta.

Nada más pronunciar la última palabra, dio lugar a otra sesión interminable de risas. Ana, más compuesta, continuó con la narración:

- Vale, chicos, vuelvo al tema. Ignoraba que ahí tenían otra interpretación de la palabra "party", que significa fiesta en inglés. Bien, me tenéis ahí plantada en una merienda de té y pasas y corta de ropas a la vista de los señores guarros sin tener ni la puñetera idea de qué hacer. Suerte que el imbécil de mi amigo me sacó del apuro justificando su presencia como un error bastante desafortunado de su mayordomo quien debía llevarme en vez de a la fiesta a la sala del teatro donde teníamos un ensayo. Se lo tragaron o lo disimularon muy bien. ¿Sabéis qué? Tras esto, llegué a una conclusión sobre los ingleses. Su rectitud se debe a su nacimiento doloroso, ¿me entendéis? - al leer la confusión en los rostros, siguió sin demora.- Sí, tengo la firme creencia de que se le meten una escoba por el culo al nacer y por esto, son tan reeeeectos.- irguió la espalda, con un semblante tan serio que les hizo creer por una milésima de segundo en su creencia surrealista.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de la idiotez de la teoría, resonó la enésima risotada, a la cual se unió Ana. Hasta el punto de dejarlos casi mareados.

Tuvieron que pasar unos diez minutos para recuperarse totalmente y disfrutar en silencio la música que les brindaba la brisa junto con el rugido del coche. Pedro tatareando. Ana, con el brazo izquierdo apoyado sobre el borde de la puerta, fumando sin perder de vista la carretera. Teresa dormitando a causa del cansancio producido por los sucesos del día.

La voz de la sensual conductora los devolvió a la realidad anunciando la llegada a la Villa Fortuna.

- Ya estamos aquí todos.

Teresa no se cercioró de cómo Ana remarcó la última palabra "todos" arrastrándola. Estaba tan sumida en sus propios pensamientos maravillándose con las puertas majestuosas abriéndose a modo de bienvenida. Su alma se inundó de emoción y alegría. Había olvidado lo imponente que era la mansión de los señores Rivas. Ni era la más sublime ni la más grande de la región, pero sí la más impotente por el carácter robusto y la ambición sin fronteras que imprimían, en especial, la madera roble, los ladrillos rojizos y los preciosos olivares que custodiaban a cada lado del camino que les conducían hasta la fachada. Era el sello inconfundible del imperio Rivas. Con motivo la mansión recibía el nombre de Villa Fortuna, que era el reflejo inequívoco del estatus actual que habían adquirido los señores Rivas.

Cuando la familia de la segunda esposa del primer don Rivas le legó, por su condición de hija única, unas múltiples propiedades poco provechosas como producto de la decadencia nobiliaria, el señor Abelardo Rivas vio en ello una gran oportunidad para amasar una gran fortuna, vendiéndolas y emprendiendo una arriesgada aventura empresarial. Levantó una empresa de grandes superficies, un concepto algo revolucionario en un mundo hispano muy habituado a la familiaridad del pequeño comercio y bastante reticente a los grandes cambios. Gracias a la sagacidad y la habilidad negociadora del padre del don Ramón que consiguió vencer la infinidad de obstáculos impuestos por el gobierno nacional, esa aventura se tradujo en una gran riqueza y el renombre del apellido Rivas. Actualmente los Almacenes Rivas era regentado por el primogénito, llamado don Ramón Rivas, quien había heredado las capacidades empresariales de su padre fallecido. Formaba parte de los llamados "nuevos ricos".

Teresa sacudió la cabeza despertándose de la somnolencia al notar que llevaba unos minutos sin oír el agradable rugido del coche. Se desperezó estirando los brazos rígidos por la postura inalterable. Contempló anonadada cómo la conductora se quitaba las gafas y el pañuelo de seda. Meneaba el corto y abundante cabello rizoso como si le produjera placer el sentirse libre del molesto pañuelo. Ana parecía haber intuido sus miradas ya que su cabeza giró y posó sus ojos chispeantes sobre los suyos sin mediar palabra alguna. Arqueó la ceja izquierda a modo interrogante y apoyó una mano sobre el brazo izquierdo de Teresa.

- ¿Estás bien? - Ana preguntó preocupada.

- Sí, sí, sólo estoy cansada. Muchas gracias. - aseguró repetidas veces.

Dios, estaba tan avergonzada por ser pillada de ese modo, mirándola abiertamente. Incómoda por el escrutinio visual de la conductora, bajó la vista, contentándose con alisar la falda.

- Oye, Ana, gracias por preguntarme también. Estoy bien por si te interesa. - protestó Pedro, apoyado sobre el respaldo delantero mirándolas con interés.

- Tonto, es nuestra invitada, no te olvides. No nos conoce. Así que es mi obligación interesarme por todo ser que sube a mi adorado coche. - Ana replicó con un tono que dejaba claro que también bromeaba.

- ¿Ah, incluso los mosquitos? Que yo sepa, no les das un excelente trato ya que acaban siendo aplastados contra la ventana. - se burló Pedro, ganándose un manotazo de Ana en su brazo.

Con la incomodidad ya olvidada, Teresa se rió de las payasadas de la pareja. Para ser franca le causaba pereza tener que despedirse de ellos. Pero era consciente que todo principio tenía fin. Se removió inquieta en el asiento y se apeó del coche. Levantó la maleta del asiento de atrás, donde Pedro se encontraba sentado. Cuando dejó la pesada maleta sobre el suelo, dijo con una sonrisa agridulce.

- Pareja, es hora de despedirnos. Muchas gracias por todo. Ha sido un viaje muy ameno.

Pero lo último que esperaba era la reacción de la pareja. En vez de devolverla con una semejante despedida, la actitud de la pareja era un tanto desconcertante. Por un lado, Pedro parecía estar desorientado, mirando detenidamente a Ana como si esperara alguna palabra suya. Por otro, Ana tenía un aire bastante distante, esquivando sus miradas. Se comportaba de un modo extraño... como si fuera culpable de algo. Lo cual sólo hacía más que aumentar su confusión.

Ana carraspeó la garganta antes de hablar.

- Teresa, no sé si oíste el comentario que hice al llegar. Dije que ya estábamos todos aquí. - la joven alargó la palabra "todos" como si creyera que Teresa lo pillaría al vuelo.

Sin embargo, Teresa seguía sin entender ni un carajo. Pedro, que parecía compartir su estado de turbación aunque en menor medida, miraba largamente a Teresa con los cejas enarcadas.

- Ana, no sé qué quieres decir. Te entendí. Dijiste que llegábamos. Y bueno, estoy aquí. Y gracias de nuevo. - respondió con un deje de impaciencia.

En vez de esperar un adiós por parte de Ana, la chica comenzó a golpearse en la frente una y otra vez. Teresa miró ceñuda a Pedro reclamando una respuesta sobre qué demonios estaba pasando.

El joven, apesadumbrado, se encogió de hombros, negando con la cabeza.

Cuando Ana pareció calmarse unos segundos después, inspiró hondo, miró directamente a los ojos de Teresa y se dispuso a abrir la boca pero Pedro se adelantó, hablando lo siguiente con el ceño fruncido.

- Creo que lo que pretende decir es que nosotros también hemos llegado... ¡Auch, Ana! - Pedro lanzó una mirada de reproche a Ana, frotándose el brazo dolorido por el pellizco que le había dado sin piedad.

El joven se volvió e intentó sonreír pero le salió ligeramente torcida a causa de la tensión que le inspiraba su silencio sombrío.

Aquel comentario le cayó como una bomba. Su mente se quedó en blanco. Teresa estaba rígida, parpadeando varias veces, sin poder digerir la información.

- A ver si lo he entendido... Es decir, que también veníais aquí... ¿Pero quiénes sois? - dijo, medio perpleja y medio indignada.

Ana abrió la boca y la cerró abruptamente, sin saber qué decir realmente. Teresa cruzó los brazos y le clavó una mirada furibunda exigiendo sin palabras una inmediata explicación de la situación embarazosa que había causado. La intuición le dijo que lo que diría Ana no le iba a agradar ni por asomo.

Como si hubiera entrevisto que la paciencia no era su fuerte, Ana habló finalmente tras unos segundos de incertidumbre.

- Verás, Teresa, cuando llegamos creía que lo habías entendido a la primera. Quiero decir, cuando dije que habíamos llegado todos. Pero ahora que lo pienso, podía tener varios significados. Claro, me equivoqué al parecer. Todo es mi culpa. - farfulló. - Cuando dijiste que ibas a ir a la Villa Fortuna, me sorprendió y pensé en darte una sorpresa al llegar para anunciarte que también íbamos al mismo sitio.- La voz de Ana se tornaba débil mientras los ojos de Teresa llameaban con más y más fuerza. - Pero veo que no te gustan mucho las sorpresas. - Dijo con un hilo de voz que obligó a Pedro a acercarse para poder oírla.

A Teresa no le hizo ninguna falta hacerlos saber cuál era su respuesta a la "sorpresa". Ana y su amigo empalidecieron, señal de que les quedó muy clara su respuesta, o mejor dicho su falta de respuesta. Pero, para su furia, vio que Ana todavía se obcecaba en proseguir con su explicación, no dejándose intimidada por su semblante severo quien pese a su estatura inferior podía imponerse con sus miradas gélidas.

La niña rica iba a abrir la boca... pero una voz tronadora la interrumpió, sobresaltando a todos.

Teresa se quedó sin aliento al reconocer el timbre grave, profundo y varonil. No se atrevió a girarse, prefiriendo pellizcarse para despertarse de un sueño extraño. No, no lo era. No era un sueño. Sintió un ligero roce en su brazo cuando el joven dueño de aquella voz se posó a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos.

No tenía suficiente coraje para mirarlo directamente. Así que centró su vista hacia enfrente. Algo que tampoco era una excelente idea. Se acordó de que enfrente suyo estaba la maldita Ana. Que era la causante del enredo.

No le pasó por alto que la niña rica no parecía nada complacida con la irrupción del joven. No le cupo ninguna duda de que se conocían, puesto que podía oler la familiaridad aunque tirante entre ellos.

No tardó nada en saber que no iba mal encaminada cuando el joven a su lado habló, ignorante de la situación violenta que estaban experimentado los presentes:

- ¿Qué? ¿No me saludáis? Ven, Pedro, ¿qué no me das un abrazo, amigo mío? ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, hombre! - Sonó entusiasta y a la vez sorprendido por el largo silencio que reinaba.

El saludo sacó a Pedro del estupor. Se inundó de alegría al ver a su amigo. Se fundieron en un estrecho abrazo junto con unas cuantas palmadas afectuosas.

Aprovechando la distracción del resto para no correr riesgo a ser vista, Teresa estudió con detenimiento al recién llegado.

"Tantos años sin verlo". Pensó, sufriendo una especie de vértigo.

Después de aguantar por un tiempo indefinido la respiración, sus pulmones recibieron con alivio el anhelado aire aunque, en cambio, su corazón empezó a palpitarse como un loco. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan de cerca.

Era el mismo hombre que le había estado robando el sueño desde la primera vez que lo vio en el porche diez años atrás. Por algún motivo, le recordaba más alto de lo que era. Aún así, su estatura seguía siendo más que aceptable. De la misma altura que Pedro y Ana. Tras cuatro años de ausencia, pudo notar algunas pequeños cambios en la complexión del joven. Ese tiempo había aportado madurez a sus facciones varoniles, más endurecidos, sin perder la esbeltez de su cuerpo. Sus hombros habían ganado robustez, dejando atrás la juventud ociosa. Lo más destacado era su cabello de color paja que parecía haber perdido buena parte de su brillo a cambio de ganar sobriedad, dándole un aspecto de un gentleman apuesto.

Cuando el joven se deshizo del abrazo, rodeó con su brazo los hombros de Pedro frente a ellas. De nuevo Teresa se olvidó de respirar al perderse en el océano azul grisáceo de los ojos penetrantes. No pudo evitar que su boca dibujara una sonrisa bobalicona, que pareció complacer al joven rubio. Teresa se acordó de pronto de que no estaban solos. Con disimulo desvió la vista. Su corazón saltó de alegría al no detectar ninguna alianza en la mano delgada que reposaba en el hombro de Pedro. Por mucho que su lógica le repitiera que las posibilidades eran inexistentes, su corazón albergaba alguna esperanza. Igual que el dicho: "El corazón no entiende de razones".

Se notaba un tanto cohibida al comprobar que el amigo de Pedro continuaba mirándola sin disimulo. Sin apartar sus ojos, el joven habló aunque iba dirigido a Ana con un tono de indiferencia:

- Ana, gracias por traerme sano y salvo a Pedro.

Teresa sintió un profundo alivio al comprobar que, entre ellos, la evidente familiaridad no había traspasado la frontera de amor. ¿O sí? Era posible que eso explicara el rencor entre ellos. Frunció el ceño ante la idea. Para ser franca, le reconcomía la curiosidad sobre la verdadera naturaleza de la relación que los unía.

Una Ana visiblemente molesta cruzó los brazos y respondió secamente:

- No lo hice por ti. No es sólo tu amigo, sino también lo es mío.

Por primera vez, el recién llegado dirigió la mirada a Ana, sin molestarse a ocultar su antipatía. Pedro, alertado por la tensión entre ellos, intervino con su jovialidad, una cualidad suya que tanto agradaba a Teresa.

- Me siento honrado por vuestro afecto que me otorgáis en público. Ignoraba hasta ahora que había robado dos corazones. - Como respuesta, su amigo le dio un puño inofensivo en el estómago. Pedro fingió doblarse de dolor mientras continuaba. - Perdone, amigo mío, prefiero inclinarme por las atenciones femeninas que me brinda esa señorita, pese a su dudoso arte de conducción.

- Acaba de herir mi ego, amigo mío. - Simuló estar ofendido aunque la sonrisa le delató.

Era evidente que la intervención de Pedro consiguió calmar los ánimos, hasta el punto de que todos se olvidaran de todo lo sucedido y se rieran. Cuando las miradas de las chicas se cruzaron, se sonrieron amigablemente pero tan pronto como Teresa se acordó de la humillación que le sometió con malas artes, se le borró la sonrisa de la boca. Su orgullo herido le impedía olvidarlo. Aún menos perdonarla. Giró el rostro, ignorando a Ana, cuyo semblante se ensombreció al notar su repentino cambio de humor.

Teresa se sonrojó por milésima vez cuando encontró el joven rubio sonriéndole. Se sentía infinitamente halagada por su interés y, al mismo tiempo, insignificante al lado del hombre perfecto. Sin decir que estaba segura que el joven aún no la había reconocido y dudaba que la reconocería en cuanto descubriera su identidad.

Estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando el joven rubio se apartó de Pedro para acercarse hasta ella. Con las manos en los bolsillos, sonrió y habló dirigiéndose de nuevo a Ana, con la vista puesta en Teresa:

- Querida Ana, ¿acaso has olvidado tus modales para hacernos unas presentaciones como se es debido? Sería todo un honor conocer a tu amiga.

Tremendamente feliz por el interés del joven, quiso derretirse ahí mismo. Pero, estando absorta en su caballero andante, Teresa no reparó el fuego en los ojos de Ana.

Un carraspeo despertó a Teresa de un sueño febril. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron al recordar nuevamente la presencia de Ana. Le lanzó una mirada breve, haciéndole saber que aún no era bienvenida pero que toleraba su presencia.

Ana, conforme con su respuesta visual, pareció agradecer su pequeño detalle de no ignorarla. Con un pequeño suspiro, empezó a hacer gala de sus buenos modales gracias a los cuales, según Pedro, había ganado fama entre los círculos de la sociedad.

- Teresa, éste es Héctor Perea. - dijo con voz carente de emociones.

Teresa no se percató de la mueca de disgusto de Ana al nombrarlo. El hombre llamado Héctor Perea, objeto de sus fantasías amorosas, le dedicó una de sus famosas sonrisas que hacían enloquecer a todas las chicas que asistían a los bailes organizados por los señores Rivas. Alargó la mano en espera de que la estrechara.

Se sintió colmada de atenciones que le brindaba el hombre de sus sueños. Oyó a Ana proseguir con indiferencia la presentación.

- Héctor, la señorita es Teresa García.

Atrapada en las pupilas azules del joven, anhelaba de todo corazón que el señorito Perea estuviera libre de todo compromiso. Disimuladamente, se frotó la mano sudorosa sobre la falda y la alargó para estrechar la mano del joven Perea. Casi se pegó un brinco cuando el joven la cogió y, en vez de estrecharla, la llevó a su boca depositándola un suave beso. Vio de soslayo que, ante el gesto galante, Ana puso los ojos en blanco a modo de exasperación mientras que Pedro se divertía con el flirteo de su amigo.

- Señorita García, es todo un honor conocerla y tenerla aquí. Espero que se decida a disfrutar de la estancia.

Ocurrió tal como lo temía. "No me reconoce", concluyó tristemente. Aclaró la mente considerando que debía vivir el momento. Un momento que seguramente no se repetiría. Entretanto, Ana parecía tener otras intenciones, ya que en su boca se dibujó una sonrisa enigmática que envidiaría al mismísimo gato Cheschire.

- Héctor, me sorprende que todavía no sepas quién es. - Tras estas palabras, en la mente de Teresa se saltó más de una alarma. ¡¿Cómo Ana podía conocer de antemano su identidad? Sus temores eran infundados cuando Ana continuó. - Que yo sepa, la habías tenido aquí. Durante unos cuantos años si no me equivoco.

El temblor que muy a duras penas pudo controlar sacudía su cuerpo. Bajó la mirada, pero no por ello le impidió contemplar la mueca triunfal de Ana y la expresión de desconcierto del señorito Perea.

- ¿Cómo? Mira, hermanita, no quiero saber nada de tus juegos retorcidos. - Espetó irritado.

Teresa se quedó helada al oírlo refiriendo a Ana como su hermana. "Creía que estoy curada de espantos, pero al parecer no." pensó. Desconocía que el señorito Perea tuviera una hermana menor. Jamás la había visto ni oído de ella. Sentía cómo en su interior renacía la furia conocida contra la niña mimada, porque todo lo relacionado con ella no le traía buenas noticias desde que se presentaron.

Ana, ajena a la tormenta interna de Teresa, estaba enfrascada en atacar al que decía ser su hermano.

- Imbécil, no somos...

Harta de todo, Teresa la interrumpió hablando con dureza, exclusivamente a Ana, sin importarle de que fuera hermana del señorito Perea.

- Un momento, ¿sois hermanos? Pero tú, ¿de qué vas? Veo que sabías quién era yo.- El semblante de Ana se tornó tan blanco como el papel al darse cuenta de su nueva metedura de pata. Trató de justificarse, pero Teresa la silenció.- Mira, no me hables. Ni ahora ni nunca. Hazme este favor, para variar.

- Pero, ¿qué pasa? No entiendo nada... - habló el señorito Perea, confuso ante su repentino cambio de actitud.

Pedro meneó la cabeza, pesaroso de saber que su amiga acababa de cometer otro error aunque no supiera exactamente cuál. Nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, puesto que en ese mismo instante Teresa se vio placada por alguien que le hizo casi perder el equilibrio. Unos brazos firmes rodearon su cuerpo. Una voz resonó. Al reconocerla, se le iluminó el rostro.

Era su querido padre, Pascual.

- Hija mía, estás aquí. ¡Dios mío, déjame verte! - Su padre la abrazaba una y otra vez, besándola y acariciándola como si no creyera que estaba ahí. Con los ojos húmedos, la voz se le quebró de emoción - Cuando te vi de lejos, no me lo creía pensando que el sol me jugaba una mala pasada. Como seguía viéndote, me acerqué para asegurarme que eras real. ¡Y eres real! ¡Déjame abrazarte, mi preciosa! Tu madre se pondrá loca de contenta en cuanto te vea. - Teresa se sentía increíblemente dichosa al verlo tan exultante. Su padre no había cambiado nada excepto unas cuantas canas en su cabello abundante. No le importó que su padre casi la matara de asfixia.- Estás guapísima. Venga, no perdamos más tiempo, debemos ir a la cocina donde tu madre.

Sin esperar a su respuesta, su padre cogió la maleta. Se dirigió respetuosamente a los jóvenes con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como reflejo de gran alegría que le producía tener a su hija de nuevo:

- Señor y señorita, ¿me concedéis el permiso de robar mi hija? Hace cuatro años que no la veíamos.

El señorito Perea se quedó aturdido al conocer el parentesco de Teresa. No pudo deletrear palabra alguna. De ello se encargó Ana.

- Por supuesto aunque no era necesario pedirnos permiso. Llevásela ya. La señora Carmen se quedará parada con la sorpresa. Disfrutad mucho de la familia. Es un regalo precioso. - Sonrió gentilmente.

- No lo dude - afirmó su padre con entusiasmo, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

A pesar de las buenas palabras de la joven, Teresa la ignoró por completo llevándose consigo a su padre. Pascual dio las gracias junto con una reverencia a Ana. Girándose sobre los talones, su padre rodeó su cintura, estrechándola contra sí, de camino a la cocina. A través del hombro de su padre, Teresa vio a los tres jóvenes conversando acaloradamente.

"Seguramente sobre mí ", pensó encolerizada.

Dejó de lado los pensamientos sombríos al sentir un fuerte apretón en su brazo, empujándola más al costado de su padre. Visiblemente emocionado, su padre pronunció:

- Teresa, vas a dar una sorpresa más bonita a tu madre.

- Sí, papá.- asintió.

Se miraron y de pronto rompieron en carcajadas cuando visualizaron perfectamente la reacción que tendría su madre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fanfic: TERESA**

**Capítulo 4 **

**Viernes, 14 de julio de 1950.**

**Anotación histórica: El 25 de junio de ****_1950 c_****omi****enza la guerra de Corea.**

Entraron en la cocina. Cerró brevemente los ojos y respiró el olor familiar de la cocina. Los abrió. Lo que vio la hizo sonreír. Su querida madre, de espaldas, estaba enfrascada en amasar la pasta con ayuda de un rodillo. Vestida con un vestido negro, su color habitual y un delantal gris que rodeaba su cintura. Aunque no veía su rostro, no le cabía ninguna duda de que tenía la cara manchada de harina. Algo inevitable al pasar la mano por la frente secando el sudor. No quería interrumpir su tarea, contentándose con verla en silencio. Al notar que su padre se disponía a hacerse notar, lo silenció con un dedo en la boca, pidiendo que le permitiera hacer las cosas a su manera. Su padre le hizo saber con una sacudida de la cabeza que comprendía sus intenciones.

Se acercó hasta situarse detrás de su madre, aún absorta en su tarea. Exhaló el olor agradable que emanaba del cuerpo de su madre. Aunque sentía el doloroso anhelo de refugiarse en los brazos reconfortantes de su madre, permanecía inmóvil sin saber qué hacer. Pudo comprobar que el cabello de su madre, de color castaño claro, se teñía con unas cuantas canas. "El tiempo no perdona a nadie", pensó. Se giró y vio a su padre sonriente, quien agitaba sus manos instándola a que llamara ya a su madre. Asintió dubitativa con la cabeza. Se encontró de nuevo con la espalda arqueada de su madre. La oyó tatareando. Le causaba tanta gracia que tuvo que cubrirse la boca con las manos para no delatarse.

Se acercó y susurró al oído derecho:

- ¿Madre?

La cocinera se detuvo de pronto dejando inacabada la tarea. Puso las manos sobre la encimera mientras meneaba sin cesar la cabeza como si pretendiera despertarse de un sueño. Ese gesto la hizo sonreír.

Su padre no quiso alargarlo más, no pudiendo más con su impaciencia:

- Carmen, ¿acaso no vas a abrazar a tu hija?

No tuvo tiempo de prepararse para la reacción de su madre, quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dio media vuelta y la enterró entre sus brazos. Con las manos en las caderas, su padre se echó a reír de felicidad mientras su madre la abrazaba con toda la fuerza de su alma, con las lágrimas rodando por las mejillas.

- Hija mía, dios mío. ¡Estás aquí! Déjame verte. Pascual, nuestra Teresita está aquí.

Su madre miró a su esposo como si necesitara que le constatara que la presencia de Teresa no era fruto de su imaginación. Sin soltarla, su madre indicó al hombre con una mano para que se acercara. Éste no perdió ni un instante en unirse al abrazo. Su madre acarició una y otra vez su rostro, sobre el cual resbalaban unas cuantas lágrimas.

- Hija mía, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿estás bien? ¿te alimentas bien? Que estás muy delgada.

- ¡Carmen! Déjala respirar, que acaba de llegar. - rió su padre emocionado, agarrándolas de nuevo.

- ¡Pascual! ¡No me lo puedo creer! - exclamó su madre, sin salir del asombro. Su mirada se volvió hacia Teresa. - Estás aquí.

Totalmente sofocada por el reencuentro, Teresa estaba sin habla. Había imaginado miles de escenarios del reencuentro, pero la realidad superaba con creces a su imaginación. Su reencuentro estaba cargado de tanta emoción. Se separó ligeramente, alternando la mirada entre su padre y su madre, memorizando cada detalle de sus rostros. Los había echado tanto de menos.

Con voz quebrada por la emoción, habló:

- Estoy aquí, madre, porque me han concedido un permiso de quince días y he querido aprovecharlo para visitaros. Que ya tocaba. Tenía tantas ganas de veros. ¡Han pasado cuatro años, papá, mamá! - Lloriqueó.

- Ven aquí. No llores, que me haces llorar. - aún así, la madre acabó llorando igual que ella, cogiéndola entre sus brazos.

Pese el éxtasis indescriptible que experimentaban los García, no pudieron evitar de sentir una punzada de añoranza y tristeza que ninguno de ellos se atrevió a expresar en voz alta. Sabían que la felicidad, por muy grande que fuera, no era del todo completa. Tras dos largos minutos, deshicieron el abrazo grupal.

- ¡Hija, estás diferente! Estás toda una señorita. ¿Verdad, Pascual? - Su madre se dirigió a su esposo, en espera de que compartiera su opinión acerca de la nueva imagen de Teresa.

Los padres estaban en lo cierto. La estancia en Madrid provocó un cambio radical en Teresa. Salió de la Villa Fortuna hecha una pueblerina y regresó con una imagen moderna, más propia de las chicas de bien que veraneaban en la región de Torres de Ríos. Se ruborizó al notar la mirada atenta y aprobatoria de sus padres acerca de su imagen. Se vestía una falda gris que alcanzaba a las rodillas y una camisa blanca ceñida. Llevaba un discreto maquillaje. Era un cambio inevitable, de acorde con su trabajo de dependienta que le obligaba a cuidar su imagen ante el público.

- Sí, Teresa, tu madre tiene razón. Estás diferente. Muy... como diría... urbana - convino su padre.

- ¡Eso es! A eso me refería. Seguro que no te han faltado nunca pretendientes. - bromeó su madre, junto con un guiño conspiratorio.

- ¡Más te vale que no! Estoy seguro de que todos los muchachos de la ciudad son unos golfos. - Dicho esto, el padre se puso en jarras, como si pretendiera espantar a todo aquél que tuviera la osadía de venir de Madrid y entrar en la cocina, declarando su amor a su hija.

El instinto protector de su padre le causó ternura, aún a sabiendas de que bromeaba. A medias, claro.

- ¡Qué exagerados sois! Siempre me veis con tan buenos ojos...

- No, no exageramos, te fuiste hecha una muchacha y has vuelto hecha toda una mujer. - replicó la madre

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo con ella. - afirmó Pascual.

- Repito, sois unos exageraos. - insistió.

- No lo somos, además, ya tienes una edad... que se te va a pasar el arroz. - le recordó la madre.

Ante el comentario de su madre, Teresa soltó un respingo de exasperación, harta de que se lo recordaran y otra vez.

- Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Cómo has venido? ¿Por qué no nos has avisado de tu llegada? - se alarmó su madre.

- Mamá, estoy aquí. Sana y salva, ¿no? Además, si os lo dijera, ya no sería una sorpresa. - respondió, tratando de calmarla.

En realidad, Teresa quería olvidar todo lo que guardaba en relación con el tren. Ya que le conllevaría a recordar los sucesos posteriores que prefería omitir. Por un lado, sentía una enorme rabia pero, por otro, una pequeña parte del alma se entristecía por razones desconocidas.

Su padre les instó a tomar asiento. Acto seguido, cada uno cogió su asiento que le correspondía según la costumbre.

- Cuéntanos todo, ¿qué tal por Madrid? ¿Te tratan bien? - interrogó el patriarca.

- Sí, papá. Todo bien. No hay novedades desde que os escribí la última vez. Ya sabéis que desde hace dos años, soy la subencargada de la sección de moda. También que concursé a la plaza de representante sindical pero ganó nuevamente el encargado de los Almacenes, el señor José María.- pronunció con un desagrado mal disimulado el nombre de su superior que era un ser despreciable.

Los padres estaban al tanto del asunto. A través de las cartas siempre ponía en manifiesto la antipatía que despertaba su superior entre el personal. Pero aún así, era inútil gastar energías despotricando contra ese ser ya que un superior era un superior, por muy vil que fuese.

- Hija, me quedé aliviada en cuanto supe que no ganaste las elecciones.- La nariz de Teresa se arrugó a modo de fastidio. Su madre se apresuró a corregirse. - A ver, no me malinterpretes, estoy muy orgullosa de tu valentía y tus principios pero ya sabes que estos asuntos sólo te traerían quebraderos de cabeza. Y, por no decir, que en caso de ganarlas deberías litigar con don Ramón. El mismo que nos facilitó el trabajo. Sólo de pensarlo, casi me daba un ataque de corazón. - Al acabar, su madre se santiguó.

- Tiene razón tu madre. - dijo su padre - Lo sé por experiencia, ya lo sabes.

Teresa se encogió de hombros, no queriendo discutir con ellos acerca de ese tema. Perdió las elecciones y el asunto estaba zanjado. Por fortuna su madre decidió cambiar de tema, de cariz más alegre.

- Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Qué tal tus compañeras de trabajo? ¿Y aquella con quien compartes el cuarto? Ays, no me acuerdo de su nombre. Se me da fatal recordar los nombres. ¿Manuela, no?

- No, Mariana.- aclaró Teresa. - Pues ¿qué deciros de ella? Un encanto de chica. Os caerá fenomenal. Tuve muchísima suerte de compartir el cuarto con ella porque si te contara de cada mujer que hay. Y hay otras dos compañeras con quienes me llevo estupendamente. Forman junto con otra llamada Marifé, ya sabes, aquella que me cae fatal... pues forman un trío al cual bautizamos con el nombre "Radio Almacenes". Porque, gracias a ellas, nos ahorramos unos cuantos céntimos para comprar diarios ya que siempre estaban enteradas de todo lo que se cuece en los Almacenes. ¡En incluso en Madrid! - explicó entre risitas.

- ¡Qué cosas! - dijo su madre, divertida.

Aunque ellos estaban informados de todas sus peripecias, no les importó oírla contándolas una y otra vez.

- Sí, bien, estas dos mujeres de las que os hablo se llaman Clementina y Manolita. A pesar de que son unas chismosas, se hacen querer mucho y me divierto mucho con ellas. ¿Sabéis que la Manolita es la mujer y nuera de los propietarios del bar "El Asturiano"? Frecuentamos mucho ahí. ¡Deberíais venir un día en Madrid! Así os puedo presentarlas.

- Uy, no sé qué pintamos ahí. - negó vehemente su madre. - Además, aquí nos necesitan.

- ¡Carmen! ¡Por dos días no nos a echar en falta! Sí, Teresa, iremos algún día. Tengo ganas de ver cómo te mueves. - prometió su padre.

Teresa, radiante de felicidad por las palabras de su padre, se levantó y rodeó la mesa para abrazarlo fuertemente, dándole las gracias. El padre deshizo el abrazo, depositó un beso en su frente y se levantó de la silla.

- Bueno, bueno, hija, debes contarme más cosas luego, en la cena. Porque debo acabar la tarea.- dijo a regañadientes. Lo último que le apetecía es separarse de su hija pero por desgracia había cosas que no podían esperar.

- Vale, que le sea breve. Nos vemos luego en la cena. - dijo apenada Teresa.

- Ah, no te preocupes por la maleta, que ahora mismo la llevo yo a tu habitación. Hasta hoy aún no la han ocupado nadie. Será que echaste un maleficio a ese lugar. - bromeó su padre a la vez que levantó la maleta pesada de Teresa. Las mujeres García se rieron.

Mientras las mujeres contemplaban la espalda de Pascual desapareciéndose en la negrura del pasillo, Teresa se sentó de nuevo, frente a su madre. Se cogieron las manos, contemplando en silencio la una a la otra durante un minuto. No necesitaron palabras para expresar el cúmulo de emociones que estaban experimentado. Siempre habían entablado una relación muy profunda, llena de afecto y comprensión. A menudo, no compartían la misma opinión pero siempre eran respetuosas la una con la otra.

- Mamá, ¿dime qué nuevas le han traído? - habló en voz baja para evitar oídos ajenos. Su madre la entendió enseguida.

- ¡Ays, no te puedes imaginar lo duro que me resultaba no poder hablar con nadie! Ya sabes cómo es tu padre. Muy tozudo. - Teresa hizo un corto gesto de asentimiento. - Aunque se haga el duro, sufre mucho. Hija, la procesión le va por dentro. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Es como es. Cuando se fue Alfonso... - su voz quebró al pronunciar el nombre de su hijo mayor, pero prosiguió a duras penas. - Tu padre nunca le perdonó. Casi se enloqueció cuando se enteró de que tu hermano cogió la ropa y se fue sin avisarnos. Bueno, nos dejó una carta. Pero igual que tu padre, era parco en palabras. Dijo que no quería continuar trabajando más aquí y que tenía sueños que perseguir. Que nos cuidáramos.

- Sí, lo sé, siempre he tenido la sensación de que mi aceptación al trabajo ofrecido por don Ramón fue lo que le empujó a irse de casa. - habló con un hilo de voz, sin atreverse a mirar a su madre.

- No, no pienses nunca en esto. ¡Jamás! ¡Mírame! - Su madre levantó con una mano el rostro de Teresa inundado por las lágrimas. Habló con firmeza. - Nunca has tenido que ver con su marcha. Es más, intuí que, tarde o temprano, tu hermano haría una de las suyas. Siempre ha tenido un temperamento difícil, ya lo sabes.

Teresa se limpió las lágrimas, sintiendo cómo el peso que durante tanto tiempo había cargado sobre sus hombros se aflojaba gracias a las palabras reconfortantes de su madre.

Sonrió para sus adentros. Su madre siempre había sabido cómo consolarla.

Tras cinco meses de su marcha a Madrid, recibió un telegrama urgente que le hizo confirmar los malos augurios que tuvo en aquella reunión con sus padres, en la cual les informaron de la oferta laboral de don Ramón. El telegrama anunció que Alfonso García huyó de su casa, con un petate. En un principio, experimentó una poderosa furia contra su hermano conflictivo por no hacer más que causar dolor a sus padres. Pero al cabo de una hora soltando improperios contra él, se vino abajo llorando sintiendo que ese suceso era el precio que debía pagar por aceptar la oferta. Antes de aceptarla, sabía que heriría el ego de Alfonso, soportando cómo su hermana menor le volvía a superar, emprendiendo una aventura fuera del pueblo que él siempre había aborrecido. A pesar de su egoísmo y su carácter agresivo, siempre se sintió muy cercana a su hermano mayor, quien de vez en cuando se quitaba su fachada exterior mostrando su lado cariñoso, divertido y feliz.

- ¿Qué sabe de él? ¿Su carrera cómo va? - Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

- Aquí te traigo buenas noticias. Al parecer, ha conseguido una pelea, pero una de las verdades, es decir, que podría ser el comienzo de su carrera según Alfonso, claro. Estas cosas no las entiendo, ya sabes. Gracias a un amigo suyo, ha conseguido un representante que tiene buenos contactos. No recuerdo su nombre. Bueno, espero de todo corazón que le vaya bien aunque conoces mi opinión sobre el boxeo. - explicó entre animada por los pinitos que estaba haciendo su hijo y dubitativa por el mundo peligroso del negocio pugilístico.

- Mamá, lo importante es que él esté feliz haciendo lo más que le gusta hacer. Debe estar usted muy orgullosa de él. - Aparentó estar entusiasta por las noticias a fin de levantar los ánimos de su madre, algo decaída por el incierto devenir de su hijo. Por su parte, tampoco le causaba la menor gracia el boxeo pero respetaba los deseos de su hermano mayor. - Ya lo estoy de él. Ya verá, que volverá hecho todo un campeón. ¿Dónde está ahora?

- En México, me parece. Es que he perdido la cuenta de los lugares porque tu hermano no para de moverse. Según Alfonso, es algo normal para poder crearse una reputación.

- Sí, es lógico. Bueno... - Teresa sopesó sobre si decirlo o no. Decidió soltarlo. - ¿Papá lo sabe? - Su corazón se rompió en pedazos al notar los ojos vacantes de su madre. No le hizo falta adivinar la respuesta. - Sigue igual, ¿no? No se preocupe, ya sabemos que le quiere aunque no saque nunca el tema. Un día le perdonará.

- Eso espero, eso espero, hija mía. - Su madre sonrió agradecida por su intento de animarla. Se enjugó las lágrimas y meneó la cabeza para dejar de lado los pensamientos oscuros. Asió de nuevo las manos de su hija. - Venga, cambiemos de tema. En serio, ¿hay algún pretendiente serio? - dijo en tono conspiratorio.

- Mamá, se lo he dicho miles de veces. No me interesa nadie. Tengo amigos. - se exasperó.

- Ya, pero ya sabes el dicho. Entre la amistad y el amor hay una frontera muy delgada.

- Pues mira, no siempre se cumple el dicho. No sé, tampoco espero mucho, sólo deseo que un chico me inspirara emociones fuertes, ¿sabe? Por ejemplo, que me haga derretir con una simple sonrisa. Que me entienda. Que me quiera como si necesitara el aire. - habló tan distraída que le pasó por alto la mueca pícara de su madre. Estaba en otro mundo, soñando con su hombre ideal. - ¿Me entiende?

- Sí, hija mía. Tengo en la mente ese hombre ideal que has descrito. - respondió enigmáticamente.

- ¿Ah, sí? Y no se atreva a presentarme uno de esos hijos de amigos de esos amigos que conocéis. No me van estas cosas. Prefiero que las cosas surjan espontáneamente como si no me lo esperara nunca. - advirtió, muy seria.

- Nada de esto, no te preocupes. A ver, hija mía. Creo que ya es hora de decir las verdades.

Teresa se tensó al advertir la seriedad con la que hablaba su madre. Tuvo un mal presentimiento. No tardó en saber que su mayor temor se cumplió cuando su madre habló.

- Sí, lo sé todo. ¡Si lo sabíamos todos! Hace años. Mentir siempre se te ha dado fatal. Sé muy bien que tu hombre ideal del que hablabas no es otro que el señorito Perea.

Teresa se tornó pálida. Tenía la firme seguridad de que su amor por Héctor Perea era su secreto mejor guardado que nadie más lo sabía. Pero se equivocaba. Le acababan de demostrar que seguía siendo una ingenua tonta de remate.

Mientras tanto, su madre continuó hablando gentilmente.

- Te enamoraste de él cuando tenías nueve años, creo. - Pensativa, ladeó la cabeza, contando mentalmente los años. - No te dijimos nada porque te lo tomarías muy mal. Además, eres muy vergonzosa para hablar de esto. Al principio, nos resultaba gracioso ya que estas cosas son muy bonitas. ¡Hasta te subías a ese árbol para mirarlo en las fiestas! - exclamó antes de tornarse grave. - Pero, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, vimos que seguías estando enamorada. Más y más. Empezamos a preocuparnos. Aún así, seguimos respetando tu espacio. La verdad, no sé si lo hemos hecho bien o no. Esperaba que, en Madrid, empezarías a olvidarlo. Pero veo que no lo has olvidado nunca, ¿verdad Teresa? Sé sincera, por favor.

Su madre aguardaba pacientemente la confesión de su hija, consciente de que su revelación la había dejado totalmente fuera del combate.

En ese preciso instante, Teresa no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué decir. Apartó la mirada, mirando cualquier cosa excepto a su madre. Se maldijo mentalmente repetidas veces. Era tan estúpida por haberse creído ser muy discreta con sus sentimientos hacia el señorito Perea, por quien se quedó prendada en cuanto lo vio por primera vez, desde la copa del árbol, conversando con don Ramón en el porche.

Sí, como acababa de decir su madre, tenía diez años, cuatro meses después de instalarse en Villa Fortuna.

El señorito Perea le sobrepasaba en cinco años. Cuando el muchacho se giró, dejándose al descubierto, Teresa se enamoró de inmediato de sus penetrantes ojos azules y su cabello rubio. Alguna vez se habían cruzado e incluso saludado. Pero nada más. Era algo normal teniendo en cuenta sus insalvables condiciones sociales. Al lado de él, sólo era una niña pequeña, pueblerina e indigna de su interés. Y hoy... hoy al verlo de nuevo, todo un hombre, su simple presencia consiguió embriagarla nuevamente con emociones mucho más poderosas que las que experimentó con sólo diez años.

- Sí, mamá.- pronunció al fin, cabizbaja, no soportando la mirada de compasión de su madre por la certeza de que su amor es imposible.

Pese a su confesión, todavía no estaba lista para discutirlo con su madre. Al observar que su madre se disponía a abrir la boca, la interrumpió sacando otro tema del que no quería hablar pero que no podía olvidar tampoco. La curiosidad podía con ella.

- Mamá, no sabía que Héctor Perea tiene una hermana. - murmuró.

Leyó la sorpresa en el semblante de su madre, desprevenida por el súbito cambio de tema. Pero sabía de alguna manera que su madre acabaría comprendiendo que ella no estaba lista para hablar acerca de los sentimientos. Así fue.

Una vez recuperada de la sorpresa, su madre decidió seguir el juego.

- Que yo sepa, no la tiene. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? - preguntó sin entenderlo de todo.

- Pero ¿cómo?... si antes le había oído refiriéndose como su hermana...

Se detuvo en seco, conteniendo la respiración. ¡Acababa de cometer un error absurdo! Se maldijo por escapársele que había visto al señorito Perea. Era lo último que necesitaba. No, tras su confesión vergonzosa.

- Quiero decir que... que... - balbuceó. Se sorprendió al leer la expresión de confusión en las facciones de su madre.

"¡Ah, Dios! No lo sabe." Soltó el aire, aliviada de que su madre no emitía ningún señal de reconocimiento. Así se ahorraba de tener que hablar de su encuentro desagradable con los tres jóvenes.

Inspiró hondo antes de continuar... de mala gana sabiendo que debía pronunciar el nombre de esa niñata para aclararlo.

- Al parecer, su nombre es Ana.

Teresa casi se pegó un brinco cuando, nada más decir el nombre de Ana, su madre exclamó.

- ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Ana! Ahora lo entiendo. Verás, en realidad no son hermanos. - Su alma se llenó de esperanza ante esta noticia. - Te explicaré desde el principio para situarte un poco. Ya sabes que la madre del señorito Perea, doña Marta, se casó en segundas nupcias con don Ramón Rivas. Bien, el señorito Perea fue fruto del primer matrimonio de doña Marta. Es una gran pena porque su primer esposo falleció de enfermedad poco antes de que naciera el señorito. Al cabo de un año de la muerte, doña Marta contrajo matrimonio con don Ramón. Pero se ve que las cosas entre ellos no marchaban bien ya que anularon su matrimonio dos años después. Pocos meses después, don Ramón se casó con la actual esposa, doña Encarnación, con quien tuvo una hija. Ésa es Ana Rivas. La heredera.

Se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa que le había causado al conocer el verdadero parentesco de Ana Rivas. Mientras trataba de digerir la información, en su cabeza resonaba sin cesar las dos últimas palabras. "La heredera". Es decir, un día esa niña mimada heredaría la fortuna que habían amasado sus antepasados. Pero todavía tenía preguntas.

- Pero, pero... ¿cómo no la he visto nunca por aquí? - preguntó Teresa, extrañada de no haber oído nunca acerca de la hija de sus señores a lo largo de su estancia en la Villa Fortuna.

- Querida, fuimos contratados por don Ramón cuando tenías diez años al acabar la guerra. Por lo que me contaron, pasó aquí buena parte de su infancia pero cuando Ana cumplió ocho años, sus padres decidieron mandarla al internado suizo para darle una buena educación en el extranjero. Al acabar sus estudios universitarios hace dos años, regresó aquí aunque normalmente sólo para veranear. Debo decirte que he tenido suerte de tratar con ella porque es una chica fantástica. Si no recuerdo mal, tiene veintidós años, dos más que tú.

- ¿Usted sabía todo esto? ¿Hace tiempo ya? ¿Y cómo es que nunca me había hablado de ella? - espetó irritada, ignorando adrede la opinión favorable de su madre hacia la niñata.

Le producía disgusto por no estar al tanto de la existencia de la heredera de la familia Rivas. De lo contrario, se habría ahorrado unas cuantas humillaciones que le habían dejado en evidencia, y para colmo, delante del señorito Perea.

- Ah, ahora que lo dices - su madre dijo con aire pensativo - Creo que simplemente es porque nunca me lo habías preguntado nunca. Además, como que no venía nunca por aquí, lo último en que pensábamos era en ella.

- Ya, supongo que tiene razón. - reconoció a regañadientes.

- Oye, por cierto, no entiendo a qué viene este interés repentino por doña Ana. - Su madre la miró con sospecha, no entendiendo cómo su hija quien acababa de llegar se interesara de pronto por la existencia de la heredera de la familia Rivas.

La pregunta la descolocó, sin saber qué contestar. No queriéndose delatar por segunda vez, rápidamente se inventó una excusa razonable.

- No, no, resulta que al bajar del tren, oí a unas mujeres que estaban por ahí. Me sorprendió al escucharlas hablando sobre la hija de don Ramón. De ahí pensé que el señorito Perea tenía una hermana, cuya existencia ignoraba hasta ahora. Ya veo que, por lo que me cuenta, no son hermanos.

- Ah, esto. Serán los chismes de siempre.- Al ver que su madre se lo tragó, Teresa se congratulaba por su ingenio.

Observó a su madre girándose para mirar el reloj que colgaba en la pared. Soltó una fuerte exclamación que resonó en toda la cocina.

- Dios mío, ¡qué tarde! Debo acabar de preparar la cena de los señores.- habló alarmada, levantándose precipitadamente de la silla. Se arremangó para continuar con su tarea que dejó inacabada por la repentina presencia de Teresa.

"Algunas cosas nunca cambian", pensó con ternura. Se levantó del asiento, cogió un delantal libre y anudó el cordón. Se plantó al lado de su madre, absorta en su labor.

- Mamá, tranquila, aquí me tiene de pinche. Como los viejos tiempos. - Acto seguido, plantó un beso en la mejilla de su madre, manchada de harina.

- Ays, gracias, eres mi salvación, como siempre. Me alegro tanto de tenerte de nuevo.

Las mujeres García se sonrieron y sin perder tiempo se dispusieron a preparar la cena de los señores Rivas.


	5. Chapter 5

**TERESA**

_Capítulo 5_

**Viernes, 14 de julio de 1950.**

**Anotación histórica: España ingresa en la Organización de las Naciones Unidas para la Agricultura y la Alimentación, la FAO **

Se abrigó con la rebequita protegiéndose de la fría brisa veraniega. Estaba exhausta por las fuertes sensaciones vividas a lo largo del día. Sonrió para sí misma recordando las conversaciones con sus padres durante la cena que había acabado media hora antes. Los había añorado tanto que casi podía palpar el dolor. Cuando hubo acabado de ayudar a su madre fregando la vajilla, sus padres se retiraron a su habitación ya que el día siguiente les aguardaba la jornada más dura de la semana. Pese a la insistencia de su madre de que se acostara de inmediato, Teresa prefirió salir al jardín disfrutando un poco de la soledad y a la vez gozando las vistas magnificas que otorgaba el impresionante firmamento. Alzó la mirada. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas que muy a duras penas no llegaron a brotar.

En ese segundo redescubrió otra cosa que se perdió en Madrid.

El esplendor de la orquesta nocturna formada por las majestuosas estrellas que tocaban la sinfonía de luces, junto con la sensual voz cantante que era la Luna. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo estaba traspasada por las melodías románticas que le susurraba el más allá del cielo.

- Es relajante, ¿verdad? - susurró una voz detrás suyo, asustándola.

- Me ha dado un susto enorme – Aunque reconoció la voz, Teresa no pudo ocultar el fastidio que le supuso el espanto, con la mano sobre el corazón que latía enloquecidamente.

- Oh, le ruego me perdone, señorita Teresa. No era mi intención asustarla. - se disculpó sinceramente el joven rubio, ofreciéndole una sonrisa gentil a la cual no se esforzaba a resistirse.

- No pasa nada. Me ha tenido desprevenida, señorito Perea.- aceptó la disculpa.

Sintió florecer el nerviosismo en el cuerpo al acordarse de pronto que frente suyo estaba el hombre de su vida, el señorito Perea. Por fortuna, el señorito no se percató de ello, puesto que, igual como lo estaba Teresa antes de espantarla, estaba muy enfrascado en el cielo estrellado mientras daba algunas caladas del cigarrillo.

- Sí, me di cuenta. La vi desde el porche. Quería tocar un poco el aire y disfrutar de las estrellas. ¿Sabe, señorita García? - Tras esto, la miró a los ojos y habló en susurros como si no quisiera revelar el que sería su mayor secreto a nadie, salvo a ella. - Siempre he sentido envidia de los entendidos de astronomía. Porque si lo supiera, la podría haber impresionado con ese arte. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer, si soy un inepto para estas cosas? Estudiar nunca ha sido mi fuerte. - El señorito Perea se encogió de hombros, con cara de fingido lamento por su incapacidad de alumbrarla.

Teresa agradecía su gesto de romper el hielo. Se frotó la barbilla, simulando estar pensativa. Le agradó la actitud espontánea del señorito pese a la situación incómoda sucedida pocas horas antes. Con una expresión astuta, dijo.

- No se preocupe, señorito... - se vio interrumpida por el joven.

- Eh, antes llámeme Héctor, por favor. Y tutéame.

Teresa fingió pensar de nuevo como si valorara la petición antes de responder.

- Sólo si usted me llama Teresa. Y también puede tutearme.

- Adelante, señorita Teresa. - aceptó.

- Lo que le decía... - al ver la mirada inquisitiva del joven, se corrigió enseguida. - Lo que te decía... No te preocupes por esto, porque aún queda alguien quien pueda iluminarte con esos conocimientos de astronomía. - habló conspiratoriamente.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Dónde está ese alguien? - Héctor miró a su alrededor como si esperara que saliera de la nada el ser iluminado.

- Oye, acaba de ofender mis sentimientos. ¿Acaso no cree que una mujer no pueda cultivarse? - bromeó, haciéndose la ofendida.

Héctor se golpeó la frente antes de decir con un tono teatral:

- Excúsame, señorita Teresa, no sólo soy inepto sino también ciego por no apreciar algo tan evidente como su sabiduría. - Acto seguido hizo una pequeña reverencia.

No pudiendo continuar con la broma, ambos rieron. Un minuto después, contemplaban en silencio el firmamento. El joven lanzó el pitillo y lo apagó con el pie antes de mirar nuevamente el cielo. A Teresa le agradaba la sensación de compartirlo con el hombre a quien amaba en secreto, porque el silencio en vez de resultarlo incómodo le era gratificante como si les sobraran palabras. Era plenamente consciente de que irremediablemente bebía los vientos por aquel hombre de los ojos penetrantes.

Teresa señaló con un dedo en un punto del cielo:

- Mira, ahí esa estrella que parece estar más brillando sobre el resto. Si miras bien las pequeñas estrellas debajo suyo, se forma una lira aunque los puntos representan los sonidos al tocarla. - Héctor asintió haciéndole saber que lo veía mientras Teresa proseguía señalando con el dedo. - Debajo suyo, hay otra estrella también muy brillante, que junto con otras se forma una águila. Mientras que a su izquierda, si te fijas en el punto más brillante, es el centro del cuerpo de un cisne.

- Mmmh, será que no tengo mucha imaginación. - se excusó Héctor, con una mueca cómica.

- Le perdono porque es un principiante. Además, en ese conjunto de tres constelaciones, hay una leyenda muy preciosa. Sé atento. - Cuando comprobó que tenía por completo la atención de Héctor, comenzó a narrar con una voz teñida de misterio.- Se cuenta que una doncella y un caballero se enamoraron a primera vista, pero era un amor mal visto, por lo que debían expresarse su amor a escondidas. Pero un ser vil, que codiciaba la belleza de la doncella, fue a espiarla y la vio con su amado. Y ese ser vil se lo contó al rey, quien al saberlo se encolerizó y ordenó a su bruja a hechizarlos. Así lo hizo. Al poner el sol, cada noche, el malaventurado caballero se transformaba en un águila mientras que al salir el sol, cada mañana, la doncella se convertía en un magnífico cisne. Así viceversa. Jamás podían verse ni amarse como hombre y mujer. Pero, una buena noche vagando la doncella junto con su amado águila posado sobre su hombro, se cruzaron con una anciana muy amable, quien les ofreció comida y cama. La doncella aceptó. Durante la cena, la doncella le contó el triste destino de la pareja. Lo que ignoraban era que bajo el disfraz de la anciana, se escondía una hermosa ninfa del bosque que siempre se llevaba encima una lira muy poderosa que, según la leyenda, fue elaborada por Hermes. Entristecida por su horrible devenir, decidió ayudarlos. Tocó la lira que emitía una melodía tan hermosa que hizo caer en sueños a la doncella y su águila. Cuando se despertaron, ya no estaba la anciana. Mientras se preparaban para la transformación al ponerse el sol, descubrieron que el hechizo maléfico dejó de funcionar, retornándolos permanentemente su forma humana. Vivieron felices y comieron perdices.

- Estoy realmente impresionado. Me siento muy honrado estar a lado de una mujer no sólo bonita sino también sabia. Son dos cualidades muy raras de encontrar, debo decir.- Ladeó la cabeza a modo de aprecio.

- Gracias, pero debo ser honesta. - Sonreía maliciosamente al percibir la confusión de Héctor - Todo está inventado, incluso el nombre de estrellas. - Héctor se quedó estupefacto pero se recuperó de pronto para echarse a reír junto con ella.

- Ostras, he caído de cuatro patas. Deberías trabajar en el teatro porque eres una actriz soberbia.

- Para nada, no se necesita ser especial para actuar.- Teresa negó con modestia. - Además, deberías culpar a mi hermano porque fue él quien me la contó de pequeña. Bien, siempre se inventaba historias y también me engañaba inventándose nombres de estrellas que me señalaba. Sólo se necesita un poco de improvisación.- explicó entre risas, recordando las trastadas que le hacía pasar Alfonso.

- Ah, creo que recuerdo a tu hermano. ¿Alfonso, no? ¿Es mayor que tú, verdad? - Teresa movió la cabeza afirmativamente. - Lo veía a veces en el bar del pueblo con sus amistades. - Teresa le notó algo incómodo hablando de este tema. Podía adivinar la razón.

- No lo sabía. Sé que mi hermano no pasaba desapercibido a nadie. Al contrario que yo.- ironizó en un intento de bromear. Aunque Héctor no lo consideraba así, ya que se justificaba erróneamente.

- No, no, verá, sólo era que no te reconocí cuando supe que eras la hija menor del señor García. Vaya sorpresa me llevé.

- No me mientas. Sé que no me reconocías ni sabías quién era yo. Y no te culpo. - rebatió sin una pizca de malicia.

Dicho esto, sonrió mientras Héctor abría la boca para cerrarla de pronto, sabiendo éste que era inútil gastar fuerzas tratando de convencerla de lo contrario. Pero lo que diría a continuación era lo último que Teresa se imaginaría.

Con un largo suspiro y con las manos en los bolsillos, el joven habló algo nervioso mientras una mano pasaba repetidas veces sobre su cabello.

- Tienes razón. Pero eso es lo de menos. Quiero recompensártelo. No sé si sabes que mañana se celebra un baile - Teresa negó con la cabeza, curiosa por lo que quería decirle. Arqueó las cejas cuando Héctor cogió su mano y la llevó a su boca depositándole un beso. Este gesto le ruborizó pero no era nada comparable con lo que vendría a continuación. Héctor mostró finalmente sus cartas, dejándola sin habla. - Señorita García, me sentiría honrado si me acepta la invitación de asistir al baile y, por supuesto, bailar conmigo. Afortunadamente, en este arte, no soy un zoquete. - Al acabar, Héctor guiñó con humor.

En esta ocasión, Teresa no estaba de humor porque no era un asunto con la que tomar a la ligera. Ni siquiera no había nada que considerar porque para empezar era totalmente surrealista.

- Ah... no sé qué decir. No me lo esperaba. Déjame pensar. A ver, no te ofendas, pero no pinto mucho. No formo parte de vuestro mundo... - Teresa hablaba frenéticamente.

Se calló repentinamente cuando Héctor asió sus manos en un intento de hacerle saber la importancia que tenía para él aceptar su invitación.

- Creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacer caso a las tan llamadas normas sociales. Deberías aplicarte igual que la doncella hizo con su amado caballero. Ella no le importó que su amor fuera mal visto, ¿verdad? Deja que por una noche aceptes ser mi doncella. Y yo tu caballero, pero bienaventurado. - Al acabar, el joven sonrió mientras aguardaba ansioso su repuesta.

No sabía cuánto tiempo aguantó su respiración. Se sentía dichosa perdiéndose en las tempestuosas pupilas azules de Héctor Perea. Ni en sus sueños más fantasiosos se imaginaba encontrarse en semejante situación. Su mente quedó totalmente ofuscado por la tormenta que resonaba en su alma.

No tardó en saber cuál era su respuesta. Ni se hizo esperar.

- Lo acepto. - murmuró tímidamente.

- ¿En serio? ¡No sabes la alegría que me produce! - exclamó.

El joven rubio hizo el ademán de abrazarla que no llegó nunca cuando oyeron cerca suyo a alguien carraspearse. Teresa se giró y frunció el ceño al ver quién se atrevió a interrumpirlos. Héctor pareció compartir el mismo pensamiento.

- ¿Ana? ¿Qué haces? - el joven habló bruscamente.

Aunque a la hija del don Ramón Rivas se le veía bastante incómoda por la interrupción, Teresa la maldijo mentalmente por estropear el éxtasis del momento. La vio acercarse titubeante a ellos, mirándolos de reojo. Ana miraba a ambos lados como si pretendiera encontrar un refugio donde esconderse de las miradas hostiles de ambos. No obstante, la chica pareció saber que era inútil soñar con su deseo de ser tragada por la tierra, por lo que su actitud pasó de la timidez a la arrogancia, abrigándose más la chaqueta y mirándolos con la cabeza alta.

- Siento interrumpiros. Héctor, Pedro te buscaba. Según él, era algo urgente. - se excusó Ana con cortesía aunque sus ojos decían otra cosa, lanzando un mensaje de desafío a Héctor si éste se atrevía a contrariar la petición de su amigo en común.

Teresa y Héctor se mostraron sorprendidos y fastidiados al mismo tiempo por el motivo de su presencia. No se percataron de que entretanto Ana Rivas se congratulaba al verlo vacilante sabiendo que a Héctor no le quedaba otro remedio que atender a su amigo.

Cuando Héctor recuperó la compostura, volvió la mirada hacia Teresa. Sus ojos azules le dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber antes de que abriera la boca.

- Señorita, debes excusarme. - Ignorando la presencia de Ana Rivas, Héctor pronunció en tono afectado por la idea de separarse de ella. Acto seguido, su semblante cambió, esbozando una gran sonrisa que hacía juego con el brillo de sus ojos. - ¿A las nueve, vale?

Teresa comprendió enseguida el mensaje en clave que le dio Héctor, probablemente para evitar que la niña mimada estuviera al tanto de su cita de la mañana siguiente en el baile. Le gustó ese detalle de preservar la intimidad entre ellos. Asintió con la cabeza y Héctor, exultante con la respuesta, besó de nuevo la mano dándole las buenas noches. Antes de irse, se dirigió a su hermanastra -por no haber otra palabra que definiera claramente su complejo parentesco -.

- Buenas noches, hermanita. - El joven se despidió de mala gana, pasando al lado de Ana, para adentrarse en la mansión.

- Igualmente. - Ana contestó con voz neutral, sin molestarse a mirarlo.

Pero Teresa captó la mirada de ira mal contenida que cruzó momentáneamente al semblante de la doña altiva. No le gustó ni una pizca. No le extrañaba que al señorito Perea no le inspirara la mínima simpatía ya que, en su opinión, doña Ana Rivas no era otra que una niña mimada y narcisista, que miraba a todos por encima del hombro. No obstante, una vocecilla salida de la nada la recriminaba recordándole los gratos momentos que disfrutó al lado de Ana a lo largo de la mañana. Inmediatamente esa voz interna se vio ahogada por la fuerza del orgullo herido.

Sacudió la mente al notar la presión de la mirada de la chica de enfrente. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando contempló la metamorfosis en el rostro de Ana Rivas. Las facciones de la chica se suavizaron y sus ojos avellana se dulcificaron, haciendo que la memoria de Teresa se retrocediera hasta el encuentro en el párquing de la estación de ferrocarriles. Recordó la generosidad desinteresada y al mismo tiempo el desparpajo que la hicieron sentirse cómoda y segura a su lado. E incluso feliz.

"Absurda. Absurda, eso es lo que eres. No digas sandeces", se dijo a sí misma, sabiendo que no tenía ningún sentido sentirse plenamente feliz con un perfecto desconocido. O con una perfecta desconocida, en este caso.

Sintió una punzada de dolor en la nuca, anunciando la llegada de una migraña provocada por la sobreactividad mental. Se frotó la sien derecho en un intento de evitarla.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Ana sonaba preocupada, poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de Teresa.

Teresa la miró con el ceño fruncido, sondeándola. Le pareció bastante sincero el interés por su estado. Pero no tenía ni un pelo de tonta. Sabía que las apariencias siempre engañaban. Y ella no iba a tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra.

- Sí. No se preocupe, doña Ana Rivas. - Contestó con cara de fastidio, apartando la mano de Ana, cuyo rostro se arrugó como si hubiera recibido un puño en plena cara.

En su mente volvió a oír la vocecilla reprobadora sobre su actitud con la doña altiva, pero de nuevo se vio silenciada. Con los brazos cruzados, dio un paso atrás como si ello la protegiera de los sentimientos enigmáticos que despertaba la presencia de la joven aristócrata. La miró desafiante y, por un segundo, sólo por un segundo, sintió piedad al verla triste. No entendía por qué continuaba ahí junto con la niña mimada cuando tenía la oportunidad de oro de despedirse con unas meras buenas noches. Pero supo que ya no había marcha atrás. Entretanto, esa vocecilla repelente le murmuraba que su inacción se debía en gran parte a la curiosidad que sentía por lo que diría la doña altiva.

Harta de esa voz interior, soltó un bufido de exasperación que casi sobresaltó a Ana.

Después de un largo minuto tenso, Ana tomó la iniciativa, hablando con diplomacia, como si supiera que con Teresa estaba andando sobre las tierras movedizas.

- Bueno, ¿qué tal la sorpresa a tu madre? Me imagino que no se lo esperaba por nada del mundo. Felicidad pura debía ser para ella al verte. - comentó con cierta timidez.

- Sí, doña Ana Rivas. - contestó fríamente.

- Me alegro porque tu madre es un encanto. Es tan agradable. Con ella, siempre se siente bienvenida una. - continuó con más entusiasmo.

Teresa se encontró dividida entre dos sentimientos totalmente opuestos. Por un lado, se ablandó al oírla hablando afectuosamente de su querida madre. Por otro, sentía una furia incontrolable hacia ella por intimar con su madre sin estar al tanto ella. Aún así, decidió seguir con el monosilabeo, poniendo en prueba la paciencia de la joven refinada.

- Sí, doña Ana Rivas. - repitió.

No se equivocó. Ahí fue cuando Ana Rivas dejó de lado la diplomacia -y la hipocresía, pensó- para dar paso al enfrentamiento directo. Ana frunció el entrecejo y habló no tan gentilmente como lo había hecho hasta entonces.

- Teresa, por favor, no me llames eso. Dejémonos de tonterías. - rogó con una voz cansina.

- Disculpame, sólo me limito al tratamiento que le corresponde... doña Ana Rivas.

Con la intención de desesperarla, Teresa alargó socarronamente las tres últimas palabras. Sus ojos brillaron de placer al oír a Ana enfurruñarse como una barriobajera. Sin saber del todo el porqué, le producía un enorme placer saber el efecto que producía sus palabras sobre la doña Altiva.

- Por favor, escúchame - Se mantuvo impasible ante el tono débil pero firme de Ana. - Traté de explicarme, pero no tuve ocasión. Ahora, por favor, aunque sea un minuto, dame un minuto y te dejaré en paz. ¿Trato hecho?

Teresa la miró con recelo intentando adivinar la trampa en esas palabras. Suspiró largamente, queriendo zanjar ese asunto y sacársela de encima de una vez por todas. Con una mirada, le dio a entender que prosiguiera.

Ana, feliz con la concesión, carraspeó antes de hablar:

- No sabía quién eras al principio... Cuando te vimos en el párquing pateando mi pobre coche. - Vio a Ana sonriendo ante el recuerdo, al cual ella tampoco pudo ser indiferente del todo, pero se mantuvo hosca. Ana se percató de ello, ya que su sonrisa se esfumó mientras continuaba con el relato.- ...queríamos echarte una mano. Cuando me agaché para echarte una mano con la maleta, vi el uniforme de los Almacenes... - En su mente se disparó la primera alarma, pero Ana se apresuró a continuar, como si adivinara sus pensamientos. - Espera, espera, no sabía quién eras. Sólo disponía la pista de que usted es una empleada de los Almacenes. La segunda pista la tuve cuando nos dijiste adónde te dirigías.- Aquello le estaba gustando cada vez menos. Y Ana pareció ser consciente de ello ya que hablaba cada vez más frenética.- Y la tercera, cuando te presentaste, finalmente pude juntar todas las piezas. Con casi toda seguridad supe que eras la hija de Carmen y Pascual. Además, tu madre me habló mucho de ti... Por esto, quise darte la sorpresa cuando llegábamos. Pero veo que fue un desastre, ya que no sabía que te lo podías tomar tan a mal. Pero prometo que, en ningún momento, no pretendía burlarme de ti ni nada semejante. Creí que pillaste al vuelo cuando dije que ya estábamos todo aquí. Pero claro, pensándolo bien, no me expliqué bien.- Al acabar, Ana aguardaba esperanzada.

No se podía creer todo lo que había oído. Estaba estupefacta. La doña Altiva sabía quién era ella casi desde el principio, riéndose de su ingenuidad pueblerina. Se sentía cegada por la ira, no pudiendo frenar la explosión del volcán en su fuero interior. Habló en una voz baja, acentuando más su ira para espanto de Ana, que se retrocedió.

- Mira, si usted y don Pedro no teníais bastante con humillarme esta mañana, viene aquí a reírse de mí...

Ana la interrumpió.

- Pedro no sabía nada de esto... Sólo yo soy la... - dijo defendiéndolo.

- No se atreva a interrumpirme. A mí nadie me pisotea... - habló con un tono autoritario que la hizo acallar bruscamente.

Pero sólo duró unos segundos porque, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pasó de ser la atacante a ser atacada. Ahora era ella quien se retrocedía ante la furia de Ana, cuya paciencia se había agotado por completo. Ana la atacó dándole el mismo tratamiento cruel con el que había sido dirigida. Hasta suprimió el tuteo.

- No se crea el centro del mundo. Francamente, me ha defraudado mucho, porque la tenía en alta estima. Suerte que estoy a tiempo de rectificar mis errores antes de pagarlos con creces. No se moleste en esconderse para no verme porque para mí usted es invisible. Buenas noches, doña Teresa García. - Incluso imitó su voz, alargando las tres últimas palabras.

Teresa no podía articular palabra alguna. No creyó que la doña Altiva fuera capaz de rebatirla, en vez de esconderse como un conejo asustadizo como la mayoría de las chicas ricas a quienes atendía en su trabajo. Como aquella vez, una clienta de su edad se desmayó cuando vio entrar a un chico con la cara manchada de hollín creyendo que iba a asaltarla.

Durante un buen minuto, Teresa se quedó mirándola con cara de sorpresa mayúscula mientras la otra chica jadeaba, como consecuencia de su estallido de furia.

Lo que ignoraban ambas jóvenes era que en ese instante el destino estaba vacilante, sopesando si abrir o no el cuaderno de piel y ponerlas la primera hoja en blanco lista para ser escrita por ambas. El destino finalmente dictó la sentencia.

La sentencia se cumplió en el mismo momento en que Teresa estalló a carcajadas para sorpresa de ambas.

- Eh, ¿De qué demonios te ríes? ¡¿Estás chiflada o qué? - Ana exclamó entre enfadada y sorprendida por el cambio súbito de su actitud. Ni Teresa lo entendía, salvo que no podía detener la risa.

- Es que... es que... Por favor... - apenas pudo hablar entre risas, que se volvían cada vez más incontrolables para indignación de Ana.

- Mira, no voy a tolerarlo más. Me voy.- Tras esto, Ana se giró sobre los talones, disponiéndose a encaminar hacia la mansión.

Pero Teresa se sorprendió por segunda vez cuando le barrió el paso. No entendía por qué tuvo el repentino impulso de detenerla. Sólo sabía que no quería que se fuera... Y que ya no estaba furiosa.

Con la mano agarrada al brazo de una sorprendida Ana, intentó controlar su ataque de risas a fin de poder hablar.

- Espera, por favor. - pidió, apartando la mano. Ana cruzó los brazos, mirándola severamente y alentándola a que se explicara. - Es que... - No pudo continuar cuando dejó escapar otra risita que se transformó en otro ataque.

- ¡Ya no aguanto más. Me voy! - Ana dijo, airada. Pero Teresa la frenó nuevamente.

- Espera, ahora sí. Dame un minuto, por favor. - habló atropelladamente a causa de las risas que no cesaban.

Cuando pareció recobrar la calma, limpió las lágrimas. Ya estaba lista para hablar. Pero había sido mirar Ana y estalló una tercera serie de carcajadas, con los brazos abrazando el estómago dolorido.

El enfado de Ana Rivas iba mitigando por mucho que tratara de mantenerlo, perdiendo paulatinamente la inmunidad a los efectos secundarios peligrosos y tentadores de los ataques de risas de Teresa.

- ¿Me lo dices o me voy ya? - Ana habló al tiempo que intentaba reprimir las risitas que comenzaban a convulsionar su cuerpo.

Teresa hizo un gran esfuerzo para cesar de una vez por todas el ataque de risas. La estaba matando literalmente. Los músculos, en especial, abdominales gemían lastimosamente de dolor. Era una dulce tortura. Cuando pareció lograrlo, hizo unas cuantas respiraciones para despejar la mente algo atontada y aliviar el dolor de los pulmones. Por fin habló aunque sin mirarla directamente para no correr el riesgo de sufrir otro ataque de risa:

- Perdóname, ha sido algo tonto. Es que, que, cuando imitabas... - el semblante de Teresa empezó a ensombrecerse peligrosamente, avisando la llegada de otro ataque de risa. En esta ocasión, pudo contenerlo muy a duras penas mientras proseguía. - cuando imit...abas... mi voz. Dios mío - ya no pudo continuar, dando rienda suelta gustosamente al frenesí de las carcajadas que la obligaron a apoyarse sobre el árbol situada cerca suya mientras se retorcía de dolor y de risas.

- Vale ya... No tiene gracia... - Pese a sus vanos intentos de mantenerse seria, Ana ya no pudo contenerse más, liberando por fin las locas ganas de reír a carcajada limpia, al compás de las histéricas de Teresa.

- Tienes... ra...zón... No tiene... gracia... tu imitación... de mi voz... Mira, así... - Teresa hizo una penosa imitación, algo que no hizo más que aumentar el volumen de las risas de Ana.- Doña... Teresa... García... Dios mío... y tu cara... Dabas... miedo... No puedo más... Eso me está matando... - Hablaba con voz entrecortada mientras las lágrimas inundaban su rostro.

- ¡Y a mí! - respondió Ana ahogadamente, tratando de ser la juiciosa de las dos. Sus risas iban reduciendo hasta el punto de poder hablar con calma, aunque entrecortadamente - A ver... eso quiere decir... ¿que me perdonas?

Teresa leyó la esperanza en los ojos de Ana por conseguir su perdón.

Se limitó a asentir afirmativamente con la cabeza mientras se abrazó fuertemente sobre el estómago dolorido. Tardó dos largos minutos para recuperarse definitivamente. Hizo unas cuantas bocanadas de aire fresco reviviendo los órganos exhaustos por los efectos secundarios de los ataques letales de risa. Ligeramente recuperada, sonrió amigablemente a Ana. Pero ésta todavía la contemplaba con una expresión dubitativa.

Mentalmente se reprochaba por su dureza, consciente de que era culpable de las dudas que tenía Ana con ella. No alargó más su silencio.

- Sí, asunto olvidado. La verdad, he sido muy dura. Pido disculpas. Además, si no fuera por vosotros, habría venido andando bajo el sol de justicia durante dos horas cargando con la maleta. ¿Así que en paz? - Como muestra de sus buenas intenciones, Teresa tendió la mano.

- En paz. - aceptó Ana, con una extensa sonrisa. Con un apretón de manos, firmaron la paz.

- En serio, lo siento por todo. Reconozco que tengo mucho carácter. - Se disculpó de nuevo.

- Tranquila, lo importante es que lo hemos aclarado. Teresa, seré franca. No sé por qué, eh, pero cuando te conocí en el párquing, algo me dijo que nos congeniaríamos enseguida. Y, en el coche, me lo pasé muy bien contigo. Como si te conociera de siempre. Y además, me encantaba cuando tu madre me explicaba anécdotas de ti y de tu hermano. - confesó.

- Ays, qué vergüenza. - Se sonrojó ante la idea de su madre sacando los trapos sucios de ella.

- Qué va, no es lo peor. - habló Ana con cara de fingida seriedad. - ¡Me enseñó las fotos tuyas de bebé. Con el culo al aire! - Tras esto, se echó a reír.

- ¡Mientes! ¡Sé que mientes! - exclamó con voz chillona, a la vez que abofeteaba repetidas veces el brazo de una Ana juguetona.

- Tiene razón tu madre. - Murmuró con una nota de misterio, frotándose el brazo dolorido.

- ¿En qué? - interrogó, recelosa.

- ¡En que es muy fácil tomarte el pelo! ¡Ingenua eres!- Ana rió de nuevo. Esta vez, se ganó un pellizco en su brazo que le hizo gritar de dolor.

- Más te vale que no me tomes el pelo, porque como lo hagas, doña Ana Rivas sabrá lo que es recibir un buen pellizco. - amenazó.

- ¡Teresa! ¡¿Piensas en llamarme siempre doña Ana Rivas? - Se indignó.

- Depende. Si te portas bien, igual acortaré tu apellido. - Contestó con aire de suficiencia.

- ¡Serás bruja! - se hizo la ofendida, aunque el brillo de los ojos la delataba.

Rieron juntas, disfrutando de la recuperación de la buena sintonía entre ellas.

- Bueno, ahora sí, debo irme. - Ana dijo con pena. - Me alegro de que nos hayamos aclarado el malentendido. ¿Nos vemos mañana? - Antes de que Teresa pudiera decir nada, prosiguió. - Por mí, no te preocupes, ya sabes, el baile.

- ¿Cómo...? ¿Nos has oído...? - Teresa balbuceaba, toda roja por verse descubierta. Ana no le dio tiempo para reaccionar cuando la sorprendió revelando otro secreto.

- Ah, otra cosa. Tuviste un excelente profesor. Es decir, que me temo que tu hermano te tomó el pelo "con doble filo" diciéndote que era todo inventado. Es decir, las estrellas que indicaste son correctas. Tu hermano debe ser un buen astrónomo. Estoy impresionada. - Las cejas de Ana arquearon a modo de admiración.

- ¡¿Qué? - gritó Teresa, desconcertada. Ana seguía anulando sus reacciones, continuando con las revelaciones.

- Lo único... es que prefiero tus historias a las auténticas leyendas de las estrellas que suelen ser macabras. Ya te las contaré un día. Bueno, espero oír otra historia tuya más. Buenas noches, Teresa. - Tras esto, dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la mansión.

Teresa reaccionó finalmente pero ya era tarde porque Ana se encontraba lejos de su alcance.

- Esperaaaaaaa, esperaaaaa. ¡No seas tramposa! Otra cosa, aunque lo hayamos aclarado, sigo siendo la misma. ¡Que no me gustan las sorpresas! ¡Y no seas tan chismosa! ¡No te incumben mis asuntos! - Gritó indignada.

Sin girarse, Ana gritó de lejos para que la pudiera oír a la vez que agitaba la mano a modo de provocación.

- ¡No es mi culpa de que haya tanto eco aquí! ¡Deberías haberlo sabido! - Dicho esto, se cerró la puerta del porche tras de sí.

Aunque no podía verla desde su posición, podía visualizar sin problemas a Ana lanzándole un guiño burlón.

- ¡Puñetera. Es lo que eres! - refunfuñó a solas, descargando la rabia contra Ana Rivas.


	6. Chapter 6

**TERESA**

_Capítulo 6_

**Sábado, 15 de julio de 1950.**

**Anotación histórica: Franco reclama el peñón de Gibraltar como perteneciente al estado español.**

El vello se le erizó al ver el gentío en el patio exterior donde tenía lugar el baile. De repente, sentía cómo el entusiasmo daba paso al nerviosismo y a la sensación de extrañeza al estar rodeada de la gente de alta sociedad. Le concedía la impresión de que estaba en otro mundo.

Antes de cruzar el umbral del patio exterior, el coraje se vino abajo dando un paso atrás para ir inconscientemente al lugar donde su alma encontraría el consuelo reconfortante. Se despertó del sonambulismo cuando su mano rozó el áspero y rudo tronco de un árbol. No era cualquier árbol. Era su cómplice, confesor y testigo de su amor imposible. Ya lejos de las posibles miradas curiosas, se apoyó sobre el tronco, que pareció abrazarla en torno suyo con sus ramas como si intentara apaciguar su nerviosismo. Sintió unas tentadoras ganas de trepar y sentar en la copa del árbol, desde donde no perdía ningún detalle de lo que ocurría en los bailes organizados por la familia Rivas.

"¡Qué extraño!" - pensó para sí misma. - Siempre soñaba con ser la Cenicienta, quien se convertía en una hermosa princesa con ayuda de una amable bruja para atrapar el interés de su príncipe azul. Imaginaba a su joven enamorado pidiéndole un baile y ella misma, tímida, aceptaba la invitación. Mientras bailando, podía sentir la fuerza en sus firmes brazos y aspirar el olor embriagador y varonil de la colonia.

"Los cuentos deberían incluir una advertencia al final del cuento. Algo tipo 'Los cuentos no son responsables de las alucinaciones ni fantasías irreales que pudieran sufrir las lectoras entusiastas a raíz de la lectura' ". - meneó la cabeza mientras se reía de la ironía.- "Ahora que mi sueño se ha visto cumplido, lo único que no me siento es ser la princesa. Más bien, estoy aterrada y extraña. Una cosa es pintar con mi lienzo unos mundos a mi antojo y otra es enfrentarse a la realidad que no es nada tal como me imaginaba. No tengo nada que ver con esa gente señorial. ¡Maldita sea la hora que acepté la invitación! Estúpida, estúpida, pueblerina ingenua."

Sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor cuando oyó una vocecilla en su interior: "Tal como te dijo tu padre esta mañana". Se abrazó fuertemente y sus ojos se humedecieron ante el recuerdo de la disputa desagradable que tuvo con su padre esa misma mañana cuando le informó de la invitación del señorito Perea. No sabía de dónde sacó la valentía para anunciarlo a sus padres, a sabiendas de que no se lo tomarían bien. En especial, su padre. Su madre, Carmen, se quedó sin habla, sin saber qué decir. La miraba como si hubiera perdido el juicio. "De alguna manera tiene razón. He perdido la cordura.", pensó resignadamente. Pero la reacción de su padre era infinitamente peor de lo que se imaginaba. Lloriqueó al recordar las duras palabras que se habían intercambiado ante la atónita madre, incapaz de detenerlos.

- ¡Has perdido el juicio! ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Que seamos el hazmerreír del pueblo? Una cosa es tolerar tus chiquilladas como ver las fiestas desde ese árbol. O peor, ¡suspirar por ese señorito! Nada más y nada menos que el hijo de la primera esposa del don Ramón. - Su semblante se tornó pálido mientras su padre, cegado por la ira, continuaba gritando - ¿Qué pasará cuando los señores Rivas se enteren? Dime si has pensado en esto. !¿Has pensado en el escándalo que vas a montar?¡Claro que no porque sólo te importan las niñerías patéticas!

- ¡Basta ya! Pascual, haz el favor de sosegarte. Que nos oye todo el mundo. - Su madre finalmente se recuperó de la sorpresa, plantando cara a su marido, que jadeaba. - Por favor, vamos a calmarnos, sentarnos y discutir el tema.

Pero lo peor estaba por llegar. Teresa jamás había visto a su padre tan furioso y decepcionado al mismo tiempo. Con la mirada fija en ella, su padre anunció con una voz amenazadora.

- Carmen, no hay nada que hablar. Porque, Teresa García, te prohíbo ir al baile.

Fue cuando ella, de naturaleza orgullosa, recuperó el espíritu beligerante desafiando la prohibición de su padre.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No me puede prohibirlo! ¡Tengo veinte años!

- Exacto, aún eres una menor de edad. - su padre habló con triunfo.

- Esperad, por favor, escuchadme. Estáis muy nerviosos.- trató de apaciguar la madre, aún a sabiendas de que sus intentos quedarían en vano. Ambos, Teresa y su padre, eran terriblemente orgullosos, incapaces de entrar en razón.

- Padre, para esto, me tendrá que encerrar. - Teresa retó. Se equivocó y mucho cuando leyó la victoria en el rostro de su padre.

- Ahí me has dado una excelente idea. ¡Estarás encerrada esta noche!

Ladeó la cabeza, lamentando su incapacidad de mantener su autodominio. Quizá hubiera podido convencer a su padre si no se hubiera dejado llevar por su orgullo herido. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Su padre la agarró mientras forcejeaba intentando librarse de su mano, llevándola a rastras hasta su dormitorio donde pasaría el resto del día encerrada. Pasó una buena parte de la mañana, llorando amargamente. Ni siquiera probó la comida. Cuando se hubo recuperado, pasó la tarde escribiendo la dura experiencia en su diario. Una vez acabado, decidió releer todo su diario para olvidar sus penas. Incluso se rió de las fantasías que tenía de pequeña. Fue una anotación que le devolvió las fuerzas.

_Entrada, abril de 1942_

_Hoy Tato cumple 13 años. Mama y yo emos echo una tarta muy bonita. Chocolate. Es faborito de Tato. Es mi faborito tambe. Papa regala a tato una boyna. Como la sulla. Tato dice que es un hombre. No pienso igual. Parece niño bestido de ombre. Esta feo. Mama siempre dice que hay que decir la verda. Digo a Tato que esta feo y que es un niño. El pega a mi. Yo pego a tato. Mi brazo duele. Despue de comer Alfonsito y papa van a la fiesta. Mama y yo labamos. Mama dice que las niñas buenas ayudan a mamas. Yo quiero ir a la fiesta. Mama lava platos y no me ve. Corro. Voi a la fiesta. Mu bonita. Gente feliz. Yo feliz. Bailar. Beber. Comer. Pero Tato es malo. Ve a mi y dice a papa que estoy aya. Papa enfadado con migo y lloro. Bolbemos a casa. Mama no enfadada con mi go. Todos cansados._

Se avergonzó de las clamorosas faltas ortográficas. Revivió las emociones al escaparse de la vigilancia de su madre e irse a la fiesta mayor del pueblo. Estaba entusiasta y feliz. Bailó con unos cuantos chicos que conocía. Comió unos ricos bocadillos y bebió jugo de limón con azúcar. Pero su hermano la vio y se lo chivó a su padre. Su padre se enfureció con ella, no por ir a la fiesta, sino por ir sola. Pese a sus remordimientos por escaparse a escondidas y matar de preocupación a sus padres, consideró que valió la pena la experiencia.

En su mente encendió la bombilla. Tuvo la idea brillante de escaparse para asistir a la fiesta. Asomó por la ventana. Miró abajo. Se golpeó en la frente por no haber pensado antes.

No habría problema en salir de la ventana y bajar por el árbol. Lo único que debería tener cuidado era que durante la bajada protegiera su vestido de las posibles rasgadas por las ramas traicioneras. Mentalmente trazó a toda velocidad un plan. Se sintió satisfecha, con la seguridad de que tendría éxito. Se acostaría fingiendo estar dormida mientras su madre recogería la cena sin probar. Al salir su madre, se vestiría y bajaría por el árbol. No se quería perder por nada del mundo la cita con su príncipe azul, por quien había suspirado tantos años. Le daba igual por lo que pudiera ocurrir luego. Sólo le preocupaba no fallar al señorito Perea. Y sentirse la protagonista de la noche.

"Aquí estoy, como una cobarde", lamentó. ¿De qué tengo miedo?, se preguntó. Conocía muy bien la respuesta antes de formular la pregunta. Estaba aterrada de hacer el ridículo ante su amor, quien era todo un experto en la galantería. Desde la copa del árbol, había sido la espectadora de todos sus actos caballerescos. El señorito siempre se ceñía al mismo guión. Se acercaría a la chica y le besaría la mano. Disertarían un rato antes de que él la ofreciera un paseo por el lago, donde guardaba su mejor arma.

Sacudió sus pensamientos. Hizo ejercicios de respiración a fin de recuperar la calma. Recuperó el coraje confiando en su lema: "Todo o nada", que nunca le fallaba. Se dijo a sí misma en voz débil. "Teresa, vamos, tienes una gran ventaja sobre todas esas chicas. Conoces de memoria el guión. Úsalo a tu favor. Así que sal de aquí y ve al baile."

Estaba dispuesta ante todo a vivir la que sería su mejor experiencia de su vida. Se irguió y, con la cabeza alta, caminó a pasos firmes hacia el umbral del patio exterior.

* * *

><p>Entretanto, la familia Rivas junto con el señorito Perea se reunían en el salón principal. Reinaba un silencio lúgubre, algo habitual. Don Ramón Rivas, vestido implacablemente con un traje negro y una camisa blanca, se dirigió al mueble bar para servirse una copa de whisky.<p>

- ¿Alguien quiere una copa? - preguntó. Todos negaron con la cabeza. - Bueno yo sí. Va a ser una noche larga. Encarna, sigo sin entender por qué has invitado a don Enrique y su esposa. Ya sabes que no los soporto.

- Los negocios son los negocios. - su mujer contestó indiferentemente, sin levantar la mirada de la revista que ojeaba. Ante su respuesta, Don Ramón Rivas soltó un bufido de frustración y tomó un largo sorbido de whisky.

Sentada aburrida en una butaca, Ana Rivas, la hija de ambos, recitó mentalmente la frase memorable que daba comienzo a la bella historia trágica de Anna Karenina, de Tolstoi. "Todas las familias felices se parecen, pero cada familia desgraciada es desgraciada a su manera". Aunque su familia no era desgraciada, ni de lejos, tampoco era feliz. Siempre le había parecido que en su familia bastante peculiar había muchas heridas abiertas, algunas conocidas y otras desconocidas.

Quería a sus padres. Siempre sintió una profunda admiración hacia su padre. Era muy apuesto y carismático. A sus cuarenta años, las mujeres aún suspiraban por él. Poseía un negro cabello espeso, unos ojos castaños oscuros que emanaban misterio, una dentadura blanca y un hoyuelo pronunciado en su barbilla. Tenía un porte noblesco que a menudo engañaba su real procedencia. Era uno de los llamados "nuevos ricos" gracias a sus dotes empresariales, sin olvidar la ambición infinita de su abuelo, que fundó el imperio familiar. En cuanto su madre, le inspiraba sentimientos bastante complejos y a menudo contradictorios. Era una mujer hermosa. Poseía un abundante cabello azabache siempre recogido en un moño estiloso, una nariz refinada y unos labios carnosos. Pero su cariz más llamativo eran sus ojos negros que le recordaban a una gata astuta y peligrosa que no parecía abrigar nunca buenas intenciones. Era mayor que su padre. Encarnación Llanos también era, en gran parte, culpable de la expansión del imperio Rivas. Ana reconoció que sus padres formaban un tándem que se entendía a la perfección. Una pareja refinada, elegante, ambiciosa y seductora.. Pero, a los ojos de Ana Rivas, eran unos padres extremadamente severos, infinitamente exigentes, emocionalmente complejos y afectuosamente lejanos. Aunque su padre era más receptivo.

Sus padres se profesaban un gran respeto y afecto. Su armonía matrimonial se veía ocasionalmente interrumpida por el elemento discordante. Era Héctor Perea Ortiz, hijo de la primera esposa de su padre. Según su madre, su abuelo instó a su padre a casarse con Marta Ortiz, madre de un bebé de un año, debido a su apellido de nobleza que les permitiría abrir las puertas a la clandestina alta sociedad. Mientras su abuelo logró el renombre empresarial, su padre lo hizo en los círculos sociales. Durante el primer año, todo iba viento en popa. Pero el destino aguardaba otro papel a su padre. Enamorarse de la que sería su madre. Decidió divorciarse de Marta y casarse con la mujer de su vida. Cuando su abuelo supo aquello, se negó en un principio a los planes de su hijo enamorado pero cambió de opinión al conocer a su madre. Su abuelo se congenió de inmediato con su futura nuera, con quien compartía la visión de futuro repleta de ambiciones. Pero, cuando su padre anunció su intención de divorciarse, cometió un gran error infravalorando la astucia de su primera esposa, quien estaba al tanto de su aventura amorosa. Para su sorpresa, la doña Marta aceptó pero con una condición. Conocedora del futuro prometedor del imperio Rivas, exigió que tomara a su hijo de tres años, Héctor Perea, bajo su protección y que ejerciera algún cargo importante en los Almacenes Rivas. Su padre no pudo negar sus demandas a sabiendas de que no era conveniente ganar su enemistad a fin de no perder importantes redes sociales que había ganado con tanto sudor en su corto matrimonio. Así sellaron su trato. Héctor Perea, al alcanzar los once años, fue instalado en la mansión de Villa Fortuna bajo protección de don Ramón para disgusto de su madre.

Y ahí estaba el imbécil de Héctor, gozando los favores de su padre como un perro faldero. Actualmente trabajaba como adjunto al ayudante del director comercial. Entre Héctor y Ana, había una diferencia de tres años. Ana Rivas pasó felizmente la infancia en la mansión de Villa Fortuna pero sus padres la mandaron en un internado suizo al cumplir ocho años con la excusa de darle la mejor educación posible. Pero ella conocía la razón. Todo era una idea de su madre. "Quién iba a ser si no.", pensó resentida. Su padre en un principio rechazó pero, como siempre, al final cedió a las demandas de su madre. Consideraron que, como heredera, debía adquirir todos los conocimientos, de los cuales debería sacar provecho para cuando cogiera las riendas del imperio Rivas en el futuro. A veces se sentía como una mera inversión futura para sus padres. En especial, para su madre. Aunque no sabía si estar agradecida a sus padres o no. Por un lado, vivió muchas aventuras que serían muy impropias para una chica española de su edad. Disfrutó plenamente de la educación liberal, la diversidad cultural y la mentalidad abierta que la permitieron crecer como ciudadana. Unos valores bastante transgresores para España. Por otro, estaba resentida con ellos por no ejercer con ella como padres aunque hicieran esfuerzos de hacer varios encuentros fugaces en los internados.

Pese a siempre conocía la existencia del protegido de su padre, tuvo que transcurrir varios años para conocer personalmente a Héctor Perea. Fue su 16º cumpleaños que celebró en la casa de verano de Santander. Por lo menos, sus padres tenían el detalle de recordar siempre sus cumpleaños, que ya era algo. Desde que su padre presentó oficialmente a Héctor, sintió una antipatía natural hacia el joven rubio engreído. Sin decir que esa antipatía era recíproca.

- Eh, ¿no es Teresa, la hija de los García? - Su padre preguntó confuso, de pie con la copa, en el balcón, desde el cual se veía por completo el patio exterior donde se celebraba la fiesta.

Ana Rivas se alarmó al oírlo nombrando a la chica que había conocido el día anterior. Por instinto, miró fugazmente a Héctor, cuya reacción era tal como se imaginaba. Sus ojos azules casi se salían de la órbita y su espalda se tensó.

- ¿Quién? - preguntó con interés Encarna, a quien no se le pasó inadvertida la reacción de Héctor. Dejó la revista, se levantó de la silla y salió a la terraza, uniéndose a su marido.

- No sé, igual me equivoco. Mira ahí. ¿No se parece mucho a Teresa García? - Don Ramón señaló con el dedo el punto donde se encontraba la chica.

Ana y Héctor se despertaron del estupor y salieron rápidamente a la terraza. El corazón de Ana se dio un vuelco al notar la mirada inquisitiva de su madre.

- No sólo se parece mucho, sino que es ella misma. ¿Ramón, no sabes que le concedieron un permiso? Supongo que ha venido para pasar los días junto con sus padres. Pero no sabía que fuera tan descarada como para ir al baile. - habló con un atisbo de crispación.

- Pues yo tampoco. Encarna, voy a hablar con ella. Seguramente es un malentendido. - Su padre intervino con diplomacia.

Su madre asintió con la cabeza, con los brazos en jarras. Su padre entró en el salón, dejando la copa en el mueble bar y se dispuso a salir. Ana estaba a punto de impedirle el paso, pero al parecer Héctor tuvo el mismo pensamiento.

- Espere, don Ramón. - Su padre se detuvo y se giró, mirándole confuso. - ¿Podría venir un momento? - Cuando Ramón volvió a la terraza, Héctor prosiguió algo nervioso. - Señores, es mi culpa. La he invitado.

Ana debió reconocer a regañadientes la valía del joven ante sus padres. No era fácil enfrentarse a ellos. Se alegró no por él, sino por Teresa que merecía un chico de buenas intenciones. Aunque la acababa de conocer, por razones desconocidas sintió un fuerte instinto de protección hacia Teresa.

- ¡¿Cómo? - sus padres gritaron sorprendidos, pero Héctor impidió que continuaran hablando, hablando con firmeza que sorprendió hasta a Ana.

- Don Ramón, doña Encarna, asumo todas las responsabilidades y consecuencias de la invitación que hice a la señorita García. Debo retirarme para poder atenderla como se es debido.

Héctor Perea dio media vuelta, caminó, salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se quedaron a solas. Ana aplaudió mentalmente la rapidez mental de Héctor, evitando el enfrentamiento directo al retirarse antes de que sus padres pudieran reaccionar. Acodada sobre la barandilla, miró el gentío en el patio exterior. Estaba impresionada con la decoración. Era simple pero vistosa al mismo tiempo. Los bailes organizados por sus padres eran famosos en especial por la decoración blanca. Había varias farolas blancas colgantes importadas de China, vislumbrando el gran patio. Además, había una norma de etiqueta. Las mujeres debían vestirse de blanco mientras que los hombres podían llevar trajes blancos o negros, con la obligatoria camisa blanca. Sus ojos resbalaron sobre las figuras hasta dar con la persona objeto de su interés. Vio a una Teresa algo nerviosa, mirando sin cesar de derecha a izquierda, buscando indudablemente a Héctor. "Su caballero andante está a punto de sacarla de sus aprietos". - Pensó burlonamente. La chica estaba radiante. Se vestía un vestido blanco que contrastaba con la piel morena. Su cabello reluciente estaba recogido en un moño discreto pero con estilo. "Tiene gusto." - apreció.

A su espalda, escuchó la conversación agitada de sus padres.

- Ese chico no hace más que traernos disgustos. - su madre dijo, enfurecida. Su padre intentó sosegarla en vano. - Encima, asociarse con la baja alcurnia.

Ana se enfureció ante la opinión tan pobre sobre Teresa. Estuvo a punto de replicarla pero su padre se adelantó.

- No te sulfures, mi querida. Si piensas bien, no deberíamos preocuparnos tanto. Seguramente sólo será una más. - razonó su padre mientras frotaba afectuosamente los brazos de Encarna.

Ana en su fuero interno no estaba de acuerdo con el comentario de su padre, aunque por parte de Héctor era más que posible. Era un donjuán impresentable. No podía entender qué era lo que veían las chicas en él como para volverlas locas. Vio a su madre, meditando acerca de la conclusión de su padre. Al ver que su madre aceptaba resignadamente, el rostro de su padre se llenó de cierto alivio sabiendo que iba a tener la noche en paz. Convenía alejarse de ella cuando no tenía un buen día.

- Bueno, es hora de atender a nuestros invitados. Espero veros ahí abajo. - Dio un casto beso a su mujer y se volvió hacia Ana, con una sonrisa encantadora. - Hija, estás preciosa como siempre. Cuidado con los jóvenes.

- Son ellos quienes deberían ir con cuidado. - Ana guiñó conspiratoriamente mientras, con las manos sobre sus caderas, meneaba sensualmente la cadera. Rieron. Su padre le plantó dos besos afectuosos antes de retirarse del salón de camino al patio.

Ana volvió a apoyarse con los codos sobre la barandilla, disfrutando de las vistas. Vio de soslayo que su madre miraba hacia afuera con tal concentración que la asustaba. Sabía muy bien a quién miraba. Mejor dicho, a quiénes miraba. Suspiró antes de volver la mirada en el patio. Notó una punzada de disgusto cuando observó al idiota de Héctor besar la mano de una ruborizada Teresa. "Más vale que no la hagas daño, patético", pensó mentalmente sin molestarse a analizar sus impulsos que despertaba la hija de los empleados García.

Tal como lo temía, su madre comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Sabes? Esa chica es la hija de los señores García. El encargado de las cuadras, Pascual García y la cocinera, Carmen Guerrero. Si no recuerdo mal, ya has intercambiado palabras con su madre. Francamente, no te hemos enseñado a mezclarte con esa gente.- la fulminó con la mirada, esperando inspirarla miedo. Pero Ana conocía muy bien sus trucos, así que contestó con fingida sorpresa, haciendo caso omiso al insulto acerca de sus amistades.

- ¿Ah sí? No lo sabía. Parece una chica bonita. - dijo, haciéndose la loca.

- ¿Bonita? Como se nota que no la conoces. Más de un disgusto hemos tenido con ella en el trabajo. Es una chica descarada y con malos modales a pesar de sus excelentes capacidades como subencargada de la sección de ropa femenina. - explicó con desdén.

A Ana nunca le dejaba asombrar la extraña capacidad de su madre de criticar los defectos y apreciar las virtudes de las personas al mismo tiempo.

- Vaya, ¿qué hizo? - preguntó curiosa por las desavenencias que parecía tener su madre con Teresa García.

- No voy a perder tiempo enumerando la infinidad de sus defectos. - respondió petulantemente. - Pero Teresa García tuvo pájaros en la cabeza creyéndose la salvadora revolucionaria de los empleados. Es decir, se presentó como candidata a representante sindical junto con don José María, nuestro encargado principal que ha demostrado ser leal a pesar de su patetismo y su afición a correr detrás de las faldas. La chica montó un revuelo, repartiendo panfletos sobre sus objetivos que persigue. Hasta faltó el respeto al don José María ante los clientes. Suerte que los empleados fueron lo suficientemente sensatos que votaron por la reelección de nuestro encargado. - explicó con los brazos cruzados, sin quitar de encima la vista sobre Héctor y su invitada.

Ana quedó un tanto impresionada por la valentía y la pasión de Teresa a la hora de defender sus principios. Aunque ya conocía de antemano el orgullo de la chica, esas cualidades no siempre eran compatibles. Conocía a gente orgullosa pero de mala fe. O viceversa, gente honesta pero cobarde.

Pero, conociendo bien a su madre, decidió omitir su opinión acerca de Teresa.

- ¿Sabes? Se me ocurre una idea. - En los labios bailaba una sonrisa astuta que le despertó sospechas. Ana sabía que aquello no presagiaba nada bueno. No se equivocó cuando su madre reveló lo siguiente. - Debes ayudarme a separarlos.

- ¡¿Cómo? Si no tengo relación con ellos - mintió en defensa de Teresa, mirándola con suspicacia.

- Eso es lo de menos – agitó la mano quitando la importancia al hecho. - Además, más de una vez has hecho gala de diplomacia con las personas menos dignas de confianza.

- Ve al grano. ¿Qué pretendes hacer con mis servicios? - Ana inquirió, muy consciente de que su madre quería algo de ella. Se puso en pie, frente a su madre, a la altura de los ojos, desafiándola.

- Me gusta la gente directa. - Encarna sonrió a modo de aprecio en vez de ofenderse por el tono directo de su hija. - Iré al grano. Quiero que hagas amistad con Teresa García.

Aquello la dejó sin habla. Se había imaginado cualquier cosa menos esto. En vez de delatarse, preguntó con un atisbo de desconfianza.

- ¿Qué estás tramando, madre?

- Nada, por ahora, son buenas intenciones. - A Ana se le escapó una risita burlona ante las supuestas buenas intenciones de su madre. Encarna la miró con ceño fruncido, visiblemente ofendida. - No faltes el respeto a tu madre. - Ante el tono de advertencia, Ana cesó de reír, limitándose a mirarla con indiferencia. -Así mejor. Por favor, no vuelvas a interrumpirme. No es propio de una dama. Deberías saberlo. Para esto te mandamos a las mejores escuelas. - Ana se contuvo de soltar "ajá". El vello se le erizó cuando observó la sonrisa de su madre ampliándose peligrosamente - Hija mía, te repito que debes hacer amistad con Teresa.

- ¿Por qué quieres que lo haga yo? - insistió. Por nada del mundo, quería involucrarse en las intrigas de su madre.

- No me hagas perder el tiempo. Nos están esperando. Ana, mira ahí la pareja de tortolitos. Dime si te parece "una más" como ha señalado tu padre. En estos temas, los hombres son tan ingenuos.- suspiró con desdén.

Ana volvió a mirar la pareja que estaba conversando animadamente. Volvió a sentir esa punzada en su corazón, con más disgusto que antes. El cabello de Teresa parecía brillar, sus ojos honestos destellaban de éxtasis y sus labios pintados de rojo carmesí oscilaban tímidamente. Era feliz. Después contempló el rostro del joven. Leyó en él los primeros síntomas del enamoramiento. Su tic nervioso de remover su cabello rubio. La expresión bobalicona. Los ojos extasiados.

Atestiguó cómo ambos salían del gentío, adentrándose en un pasillo de enredaderas que les encaminaba al lago. Quería evitar todo daño posible a Teresa que pudiera provocar el inconsciente joven pero sabía los peligros que correría metiéndose en este feo asunto. No entendía por qué, pero sabía que le importaba mucho el bienestar de Teresa, cuya confianza había recuperado de milagro la noche anterior.

Pese a todo, Ana no pudo frenar el impulso de soltar las palabras de su boca en contra de la lógica que le dictaba.

- Acepto el trato. Haré como yo considere conveniente. Y además, acabara como acabara, la... los dejarás en paz. - Estuvo a punto de cometer un pequeño desliz que la hiciera delatarse.

Evidentemente, su madre no estaba prevenida para esto. La miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, esperando más resistencia de su hija. Una vez recuperada de sorpresa, Encarna arqueó la ceja a modo de suspicacia mientras la sondeaba buscando las razones que la habían llevado a aceptar la misión. Sin poner pega alguna.

- ¿A qué viene ese interés repentino? Jamás habías aceptado con gusto a ser partícipe de una de mis intrigas, como tú llamas.

Ana desvió la vista, no soportando más la mirada fulminante de su madre sin traicionar su nerviosismo. Agradeció eternamente sus pequeñas clases de teatro. Respondió con un tono de desinterés que resultó bastante convincente:

- Supongo que me estoy aburriendo. Tenía ganas de hacer algo diferente. Además siempre hay una primera vez. - acabó con un encogimiento de hombros.

Su madre seguía sin creérselo del todo pero decidió ignorarlo por ahora, prefiriendo contentarse con la colaboración insólita de su hija.

- Tienes razón, siempre hay una primera vez. Espero que tu nueva afición no sea temporal porque sacarías mucho provecho de las intrigas. Un día ya entenderás el porqué. Ahora sí, hija mía, vamos a atender los invitados. En especial, a Pedro. Hay veces que te envidio. Como quisiera tu edad para disfrutar las atenciones que da Pedro. Es muy apuesto. Y es muy rico. - Encarna acentuó las últimas palabras, manifestando sus ambiciones para exasperación de Ana.

Teresa no podía creerse todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Se estaban ceñiendo al plan habitual de Héctor. Era tan igual y tan diferente al mismo tiempo. Desde la copa del árbol se imaginaba como la chica cortejada, seducida y besada por el señorito Perea bajo la penumbra de la luna, testigo de su amor apasionado. Pero en vez de soñar, estaba ahí viviendo en directo. Era una sensación extraña. Cuando el señorito Perea le propuso dar un paseo, supo inmediatamente adónde se dirigían. No lo hizo saber a Héctor para no arruinar la noche. Reía para sí misma al notarlo nervioso. Era curioso porque un hombre tan experimentado como él no debería estar intranquilo haciendo lo de siempre. Mientras que por su parte ella se sentía extrañamente serena como si fuera la verdadera dueña de la situación. En cierto modo, lo era.

- ¿Has ido al lago? - Héctor preguntó, con su sonrisa contagiosa. Antes de que pudiera responder, el joven se adelantó, golpeándose a la frente. - ¡Qué estúpido soy! Vives aquí. Supongo que ibas, nadabas y te bañabas, ¿no?

- Sí, definitivamente. Iba mucho con mi hermano y nuestros amigos. - Contestó entre risas. - Incluso jugábamos. Saltar al lago con la cuerda.

- Ostras, no te imagino como una pequeña salvaje.- dijo a modo de broma.

- Créetelo, créetelo, era más salvaje que mi propio hermano. - guiñó.

- Me alegra comprobar que consiguieron educarte, porque no sabría cómo acercarme a una dama salvaje por muy bonita que fuera. - Héctor simuló estar aliviado ante los progresos de Teresa.

- Es bueno saber que me consideras una dama. - flirteó.

Rieron y hablaron un buen rato. Llegaron finalmente el mirador del lago majestuoso. Desde ahí podían ver de lejos el baile que estaba alcanzando el pleno éxtasis de la noche. Aunque había disfrutado millones de veces de la belleza del lago, nunca dejaba de impresionarla. El lago brillaba bajo el influjo hechizado de la enigmática luna acompañada por sus ejércitos de estrellas.

- ¡Qué hermoso! - Exclamó emocionada.

- Más hermosa estás tú. - se ruborizó al notar la mirada penetrante de Héctor. El señorito Perea estaba terriblemente apuesto, vestido con un traje blanco que ceñía a su cuerpo esbelto.

- Creo que la luna llena te está ofuscando. - negó con timidez. Antes de que el señorito pudiera objetar, respondió rápidamente a fin de apaciguar el nerviosismo que sentía.- ¿Sabes qué? Creo que no fui del todo domesticada, porque me faltó navegar una barca. - rió para sus adentros al ver la mirada esperanzadora del joven.

Era el acto que faltaba para culminar el proceso de galantería.

- ¡Oh, eso tiene fácil remedio! Señorita Teresa, es afortunada de tener en frente a un experto en navegación. - Héctor acabó con una reverencia, haciéndola reír.

- Ahora soy quien está impresionada. Sus dotes del baile han quedado más que probados. Vayamos a poner en prueba sus habilidades de navegación, capitán Perea.- puso una cara de asombro teatral.

- ¡Todo un honor, mi querida viajera! - exclamó, ofreciendo su brazo que Teresa aceptó.

Bajaron por un pequeño sendero y cruzaron el pequeño muelle donde les aguardaba una barca. Héctor fue el primero en bajar a fin de prepararla. Una vez acondicionada la barca, alzó los brazos a fin de poder ayudarla a bajar sin problemas. Cuando Teresa bajó, Héctor desasió la cuerda que sujetaba la barca y se puso a remar en silencio.

Le sorprendió la agradable sensación bajo sus pies meciéndola. Vio su propio reflejo en el agua. Le pareció que la verdadera Teresa estaba atrapada en ese reflejo, mientras otra Teresa poseía el cuerpo real viviendo la aventura junto con su amor secreto. Sacudió sus pensamientos, centrándose en el joven de enfrente. Su corazón revolucionaba a mil al apreciar el ardor en los ojos de Héctor. Bajó la mirada. Captó un destello verde debajo de las piernas del joven. Contuvo la risa. Descubrió que el destello verde procedía de una botella de champán junto con dos copas de cristal. "Ahí es donde las guarda el señorito." Enseguida, advirtió la falta del meneo en la barca y alzó la mirada. Héctor cesó de remar, mirándola largamente.

- ¿Qué le ha parecido mi arte de navegación? - habló con una voz seductora, que le hizo estremecer.

Pero, en su mente, de algún modo extraño se formó una imagen del rostro pícaro de Ana haciéndola semejante pregunta el día anterior sobre su arte de conducción. Confundida por la repentina imagen, aclaró la mente.

- Me parece que es aceptable pero que aún está muy lejos para estar a la altura de Cristóbal Colón. - Teresa respondió con fingida seriedad.

- Jamás había conocido a una mujer diabólicamente difícil de complacer como tú. - Simuló estar herido por su comentario.

- Será que las mujeres que conoces tienen poca o nula idea del arte de navegación. - contestó, un tanto atrevida. Héctor rió.

- Posiblemente tienes razón. Creo que es un buen motivo para celebrar, ¿sabes?

- ¿Celebrar qué? - fingió estar confundida, conociendo de primera mano las intenciones del joven.

Sonrió cuando el pecho de Héctor se infló, creyendo que la deslumbraría con su sorpresa. El señorito Perea desconocía su afición de espiarlo en los bailes.

- Antes de contestar, deberías cerrar los ojos. - el joven pidió educadamente. - No te defraudaré, esta vez no.

Cerró los ojos. Podía imaginarlo cogiendo en silencio la botella y las dos copas. Soltó un pequeño grito cuando sintió la barca balanceándose ligeramente.

- Tranquila, estás segura. No abras aún los ojos. Por favor, levanta el brazo. Te ayudo a levantarte, vale. - Teresa alzó el brazo y notó cómo Héctor tomó su mano, empujándola suavemente hacia arriba. Ya de pie, se agarró fuertemente al joven, aterrada por la idea de caerse a la negrura del lago. - No te preocupes. Sólo es una sensación pero no vas a caer. Además, estás segura conmigo. - aseguró Héctor. - Ahora ya puedes abrirlos.

Abrió los ojos para encontrar que entre ellos apenas cabía un alfiler. Hasta podía notar el aliento caliente del joven en su cara. Se quedó prendada de las pupilas plateadas que brillaban más de lo usual a causa del resplandor lunar. Jamás había visto una dentadura tan perfecta en un hombre como la de Héctor. Blanca, limpia, amplía, honesta. Súbitamente tomó conciencia de la cercanía, apoyó las manos sobre el pecho de su amado, apartándose lentamente. Se sentía ligeramente mareada, por una parte, por la proximidad y, por otra, por la certeza de lo que vendría a continuación.

- Mira, aquí tenemos una botella de champán. Es una ocasión merecida para celebrar que estoy ante una mujer bonita, inteligente, salvaje, experta en astronomía y... que tiene opinión para todo. - murmuró Héctor.

- ¿No te han dicho nunca que eres un gran mentiroso?

- ¡Me ofendes! Pongo la mano sobre mi corazón y te juro que todo lo que te he dicho es absolutamente cierto. - bromeó a medias. - Venga, no vayamos a desaprovechar el champán.

Teresa asintió. Héctor llenó las copas con el champán y le dio una. En toda su vida, sólo había bebido champán una vez. Fue el aniversario 40º de los Almacenes Rivas, que se celebró dos años atrás.

- Brindemos por la oportunidad de habernos conocido. - dijo Héctor, a la vez que chocó con la suya la copa de Teresa.

Tomaron el primer sorbo. Su cuerpo sufrió un desagradable estremecimiento debido al amargor de la bebida que dejó en la boca. Para ser honesta, nunca le había gustado el champán. Contuvo el impulso de fruncir la nariz para no herir los buenos sentimientos del joven. Pero Héctor percibió su temblor aunque lo malinterpretó achacándolo a la brisa nocturna.

- ¿Tienes frío? - Preguntó con sincera preocupación. - Un momento. Déjame coger la copa. - Le alargó la copa hacia el joven, quien la cogió. Héctor dejó las copas detrás suyo en el suelo de la barca. Se levantó y desabrochó la chaqueta, quitandósela. La puso sobre los hombros de Teresa. Ésta no rechazó la petición pese a no tener frío. - ¿Estás mejor?

- Sí, muchas gracias. - Agarró la chaqueta, sintiendo más cerca que nunca del señorito Perea aunque sólo era una mera prenda. Emanaba el olor familiar que tanto le gustaba.

- Déjame frotarte los brazos. - Teresa no se opuso. Se miraron sonriéndose en silencio mientras Héctor la frotaba. Al cabo de un minuto, el joven rubio rompió el silencio. - ¿Sabes? Nunca me había sentido así con nadie.

- ¿Así cómo?- Preguntó ausentemente, concentrada en el agradable calor que transmitían las manos de Héctor.

- Verás, es la primera vez que una chica me pone nervioso. Cuando estoy contigo, me siento torpe e inútil. - Teresa se dispuso a rebatirlo, pero el joven no lo dejó. - Espera, déjame acabarlo. No voy a negarte que he conocido a varias mujeres. Pero nadie ha conseguido hechizarme. Me embrujaste desde la primera vez que posé los ojos sobre ti. Sin ti, me siento vacío. Ya sé que te parecerá absurdo cuando sólo nos hemos hablado dos veces.

- No sé qué decirte... - titubeó, atónita ante la confesión. Su mayor fantasía se había convertido en la realidad.

- Por ahora, no digas nada. - Héctor dijo serio.

Se miraron fijamente. Teresa cerró los ojos al notarlo acercándose hacia su rostro. Apoyó las manos sobre el pecho mientras Héctor la rodeó con sus brazos potentes. Sus respiraciones se aceleraban a medida que acortaban la distancia. Tuvo la sensación de que el tiempo se había detenido. Su corazón casi sufrió un clímax al notar el primer roce de los labios húmedos del joven, a punto de sellarlos.

Pero lo malo de la realidad era que era capaz de jugarles malas pasadas. Una llamada desde lejos la sacó del ensimismamiento, provocando que su cuerpo se girara por instinto hacia el punto de donde procedía la voz. Su reacción instintiva tuvo fatales consecuencias. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

- ¡Cuidado! - gritó Teresa.


	7. Chapter 7

_Nota de autora: Esta primera parte de la historia está basada en una película muy conocida. ¿Alguien lo adivina? Hay escenas muy familiares aunque me tomé la libertad de hacer pequeños cambios. Fue divertido escribir este capítulo_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TERESA<strong>

_Capítulo 7_

**Domingo, 16 de julio de 1950.**

**Anotación histórica: La primera línea de trolebuses en Madrid empezó a funcionar el 8 de abril de 1950, reuniendo El Viso (en el noreste de la ciudad) con la Puerta del Sol.**

- ¿Está bien?

Teresa preguntó alarmada cuando Ana Rivas cerró la puerta del cuarto donde reposaba el señorito Perea.

- No te preocupes. El doctor ha dicho que se recuperará en unos días. Simplemente debe guardar reposo absoluto. Si quieres, puedes visitarlo ahora. Aunque debo avisarte que está bajo efectos de morfina, es decir, está algo atontado. - habló gentilmente.

Se dispuso a aceptar la propuesta pero se vio interrumpida por la presencia de otra persona que acababa de salir del cuarto del señorito. Se tensó al ver que era doña Encarnación. La señora se paró sorprendida al verlas juntas. Reaccionó rápidamente, borrando de su rostro la sorpresa para dar paso a la frialdad con la que se dirigió a su hija.

- Hija mía, debo atender unos asuntos. Héctor sólo debe guardar reposo. ¿Sabes? Cada vez que lo pienso, sigo sin creérmelo de todo. Desde luego, ¡qué accidente más absurdo! - Reflexionó con una nota de burla en su voz. Sus ojos felinos denotaban el placer de saber que el señorito Perea había sufrido un accidente bastante desafortunado.

A Teresa nunca le había agradado aquella mujer enigmática y manipuladora, quien siempre la miraba con indiferencia. La doña se dirigió de nuevo a su hija en un tono críptico.

- Ah, por cierto, recuerda lo que hablamos. Es tu gran oportunidad.

- No lo he olvidado, madre. - Ana contestó secamente sin molestarse a mirarla.

Doña Encarnación parecía estar muy satisfecha con la respuesta de su hija, ya que su boca dibujó una sonrisa astuta. Se podía palpar la extraña tensión entre la señora y Ana, pero prefirió no comentarlo ya que no era de su incumbencia. Se contentaba con ser invisible.

Pero, para su desgracia, doña Encarnación parecía haber encontrado otra afición, consistente en mirarla con descaro y aire de superioridad. Teresa tuvo la desagradable sensación de que estaba siendo sondeada. Un pensamiento oscuro la asaltó. "¡No puede ser, no puede ser. No puede saberlo nada!" - Teresa trató de convencerse mientras aguantaba impertérrita las miradas desquiciantes. Pero lo peor era que la doña tenía el don de desconcertarla en todas las ocasiones que se cruzaba con ella.

- Ah, debo estar muy mal. - Dijo con cara de fingida pena. - Me olvidé de darte la bienvenida a la Villa Fortuna. Disfruta mucho tus días de permiso, señorita García. - La voz sonó tan falsa a sus oídos.

- Gracias. - respondió respetuosamente, con una mueca hipócrita en juego con la de doña.

No sabía por qué pero tuvo la fuerte impresión de que la madre de Ana Rivas se traía entre manos algo peligroso. "Es absurdo, porque entre nosotras no hay nada excepto la indiferencia. Apenas intercambiamos palabra alguna.", concluyó. En cuanto vio la espalda de la doña desaparecerse en la esquina, no pudo evitar de soltar un suspiro de alivio. Se avergonzó de inmediato cuando se percató de que Ana la miraba con gran interés. Se maldijo mentalmente por su indiscreción. Pero Ana no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió.

- Es una mujer imponente, ¿eh? - murmuró, con dulzura, cogiendo por sorpresa a Teresa. Levantó la ceja enarcada, mirándola divertida como si la estuviera retando a contradecirla. Teresa iba a negarlo pero Ana tenía otras ideas. - Bueno, ¿qué me dices de la visita?

"¡Qué ironía!", pensó, "Ana Rivas, tienes la misma habilidad que tu madre. Desconcertarme." Aunque había una gran diferencia entre ellas. Ana Rivas era una chica llena de buenas intenciones a pesar del desagradable malentendido que casi costó su incipiente amistad. Se dispararon todas las alarmas en su mente. "¿Amistad? ¡Acabamos de conocernos! Además, es la hija de los señores Rivas. Aunque... no sé por qué... pero algo me impulsa a querer conocerla y a querer ser su amiga... Es tan... viva. ¡Ésa es la palabra! Viva, llena de vida." Pero otra voz, esta vez, la de sentido común, replicaba. "En el fondo, es imposible, porque no es normal." Aquello la dejó confundida, no entendiendo qué era lo que no era normal.

- ¿Teresa? - preguntó Ana, extrañada por su silencio. Teresa decidió dejar las elucubraciones para otro momento.

- Eh...nada, sólo estaba pensando...Respecto a la visita, me encantaría. Aunque no sé qué decirlo.- Dijo, algo aterrada por la posibilidad de que el señorito Perea no quisiera volver a verla a causa del incidente. Ana pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

- Tranquilízate. Héctor no está enfadado contigo. Debo decirte que cuando le pusieron morfina, pasó un buen rato alucinando y suplicando que quería verte. Como un crío de cinco años. Suerte que mis padres no estaban ahí.- Observó ceñuda cómo Ana tapaba la boca con la mano intentando contener la risa ante la imagen de Héctor gimiendo mientras le curaba la herida.

- Eh, no te rías. Pobre chico. - Teresa reprobó aunque la delató un gorjeo que brotaba de la garganta. Como señaló antes la doña, era un accidente tristemente absurdo.

- ¡Si no me río! - replicó Ana, en una demostración de que no se reía aunque los ojos decían lo contrario. - Pero, me parece que tú te estás riendo... que se te nota el bigote moviendo. - Ana, burlona, señaló con el dedo la boca de Teresa, quien a su vez lo atrapó con su mano.

- ¡Ana, no me río! ¡Y no tengo bigote! - Pese a sus intentos de negar la evidencia, Teresa habló entre risas, no pudiendo contenerse más. Ana se unió a las carcajadas. - ¡Y tú no te rías! - desafió.

- ¡Qué va! No me río. - Ana dijo con cara de fingida sorpresa, señalándose a ella misma como si no pudiera salir del asombro de que Teresa tuviera la osadía de acusarla.

Teresa bajó la mirada en un intento de recuperar el autocontrol.

- Basta, el señorito Perea no se lo merece. - insistió.

- No, no se lo merece, desde luego. - Ana afirmó con fingida seriedad como muestra de respeto hacia Héctor aunque se le escapó una risita.

- ¡Dios mío, no sé cómo pudo pasar! - Teresa gimió, lamentándose del accidente que sufrió su amado.

Ana la cogió entre sus brazos, asegurando que nadie tuvo la culpa. Teresa agradecía su gesto de consolarla. Apoyada en el pecho de Ana, Teresa García revivió los hechos de la noche anterior.

* * *

><p>- ¡Cuidado! - gritó Teresa.<p>

La reacción instintiva de su propio cuerpo girándose al oír la llamada lejana provocó la pérdida del equilibrio de Héctor, quien estaba totalmente absorto en besarla. La barca balanceaba peligrosamente. Agarró la camisa del joven con la intención de sostenerlo. Sólo logró que fuera de mal en peor. Con el agarre, Héctor perdió el poco equilibro que le quedaba, cayéndose hacia atrás arrastrándola. Teresa no se percató hasta después de que cayó encima de Héctor dado que su mente se llenó del sonido más aterrador que jamás hubiera oído. El señorito Perea lanzó un grito espeluznante de dolor que casi hizo romper sus tímpanos. Una vez que la barca cesó de balancear, se separó rápidamente del joven que yacía casi tumbado en el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? Dime que estás bien. ¿Dónde te duele?- Se alarmó al ver el rostro blanco de Héctor, que parecía estar muy cerca de desmayarse.

- No lo sé...- gimió el señorito Perea, cuyos ojos brillaban con una nota de locura que le espantó.

- Déjame ver.

Tanteó el cuerpo del joven buscando heridas. No tardó en descubrirlo cuando su mano tanteó varios fragmentos de vidrio. Comprobó con horror que las copas de cristal se rompieron bajo las nalgas de Héctor.

- Dios mío. Te voy a ayudar.

- No, no puedo. - Héctor susurró débilmente.

- Tranquilo, sólo debes girarte. Venga, capitán Perea. - Dijo en un intento de alentar a Héctor, que parecía estar sufriendo una alta fiebre. Con su ayuda, el cuerpo del joven se giró, poniéndose boca abajo. - Mejor así.

La joven puso atención en las voces alarmadas que les llamaban repetidas veces. Entrecerró los ojos y divisó una silueta femenina con la mano alzada. Pertenecía a Ana Rivas. La acompañaba Pedro.

- ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! - gritó, agitando el brazo.

- ¡¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Estáis bien? - Ana respondió a gritos. Su voz sonó realmente preocupada.

- ¡El señorito Perea no está bien! ¡Necesita un médico! ¡Es urgente!- habló desesperada.

La respuesta que esperaba no llegó. Teresa entrevió que la pareja estaba conversando agitadamente. Probablemente para tomar medidas. Transcurrido medio minuto que le pareció eterno, finalmente oyó de lejos la voz resuelta de Ana.

- ¡Teresa, Pedro va a llamar un médico! ¡Ahora voy a coger una barca y os alcanzo! ¡No tardo nada!

- ¡Vale! ¡Pero date prisa! ¡Está a punto de desmayarse! - apremió, inquieta por la semiconsciencia del señorito Perea.

- ¡No te preocupes! ¡Todo irá bien! - aseguró Ana.

Contempló los movimientos ágiles de la joven aristócrata, cruzando rápidamente el muelle donde le aguardaba otra barca similar. Bajó con agilidad, soltó la cuerda y empezó a remar. Teresa desvió la mirada al oír los gemidos de Héctor y se apresuró a decir con nerviosismo:

- Tranquilo, Pedro ha ido a llamar a un médico y... Ana está remando para ayudarnos.

- ¡No podía ser otra! - aunque no podía ver por completo el semblante del herido que se encontraba bocabajo, se podía adivinar la mueca de disgusto que acababa de hacer Héctor. Pero no era el momento para lamentarse de nada ni acusar a nadie.

- ¡No te muevas! - Impidió que Héctor se moviera a fin de no agravar la herida. Acarició la frente del señorito, que estaba goteando de sudor. - Estoy aquí, a tu lado. Todo irá bien.

- Suerte tengo de tenerte. - murmuró casi febrilmente el joven.

Pese a las circunstancias, sonrió ante el comentario de Héctor. Alzó la mirada cuando oyó la voz de Ana. Estaba a poca distancia de ellos.

- Teresa, procura que cuando pase al lado de vuestra barca coja la cuerda que te tiraré, ¿vale?

- ¡Entendido! - acordó antes de volverse a Héctor - Ya está aquí. No te muevas, ¿vale?

Satisfecha con la respuesta afirmativa, se maniobró para posarse al costado de la barca en espera de que llegara Ana. Cuando la barca de Ana deslizó suavemente hasta situarse a su lado, Teresa cogió la cuerda que le pasó y la asió en la tableta de madera donde se había sentado hacía pocos minutos. Una vez bien anudada la cuerda, ayudó a Ana a pasar no sin dificultades de la barca a la suya.

- Gracias. - Ana agradeció antes de irse rápidamente al lado del señorito Perea. Al otro lado se sentó Teresa. - Héctor, ¿estás bien? Me ha dicho que estás herido. ¿Dónde está tu herida? Tenemos la fortuna de que en el baile conocemos a un buen doctor. Está de camino.

- Hermanita... - Héctor tuvo tiempo de saludar con sarcasmo antes de soltar un gemido de dolor. No había tiempo para discutir nada, por lo que Teresa se anticipó poniendo al corriente del accidente desafortunado a Ana. En cuanto hubo acabado de contarlo, observó los ojos de Ana abriéndose como platos al detectar los fragmentos de vidrio clavados en las nalgas. Fue cuando Teresa se dio cuenta de la ridiculez de la situación.

- Ya te puedes reír, si quieres, hermanita. - Héctor habló resignado y, cómo no, avergonzado.

Teresa sintió gratitud por la actitud de Ana Rivas, quien, en vez de reírse como lo habría hecho cualquier otro, se abstuvo de comentar nada del accidente, prefiriendo supervisar la herida. Tras unos segundos, habló con mucho aplomo que envidió a Teresa.

- Por ahora, no deberíamos tocar nada para evitar posibles infecciones. Ahora, debemos llegar a la orilla. Lo único malo es que, para esto, debemos moverlo al otro asiento para que yo pueda remar.

- ¿Debemos hacerlo? - Teresa preguntó, reticente a infligir más dolor a Héctor.

- Lo siento, no hay otra solución. Los remos están enganchados en ese lado. - Ana meneó la cabeza a modo de lástima, haciéndole saber que tampoco le agradaba la idea.

- Vale, pues no perdamos tiempo. - Aceptó con resignación. Sujetó con cuidado la cabeza sudorosa de su amado evitando posibles daños en la nuca. Le habló con dulzura - Héctor, escúchame. Debemos moverte. - Su corazón se rompía al oírle negándose aterrado por la idea de padecer más dolor de lo que ya estaba experimentado. Pero Teresa sabía que no debía desfallecerse, por lo que habló con más entusiasmo de lo que sentía realmente.- Capitán Perea, recuerda que me prometiste que nunca dejarías de impresionarme. Así que es tu momento. - Miró de reojo, comprobando aliviada que Ana no los miraba, con el rostro vuelto hacia otro lado dándoles intimidad. Le agradó este pequeño detalle. Volvió a mirar los ojos azules de Héctor que le inspiraban una ternura infinita.

- Eso no lo dudes nunca. Te impresionaré. Venga, ayudadme. - dijo débilmente pero con ánimo.

Teresa asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que estaba orgullosa de él. Lo estaba sinceramente. Llamó a Ana y ésta giró la cabeza para mirarla. A pesar de la oscuridad, captó algo extraño en la mirada de la Rivas. Una mezcla de culpabilidad y ¿resignación? Seguramente se sentía culpable por llamarlos de lejos, provocando involuntariamente el accidente. Quería calmar ese peso pero no había tiempo para esto. Mentalmente tomó nota para hacerlo luego en cuanto pudiera. Con una sacudida de la cabeza, hizo saber sin palabras a Ana que era el momento de ayudar al señorito Perea a moverse. Ana asintió, cogiendo un brazo del joven y lo pasó con cuidado por sus hombros mientras que Teresa cogió el otro. El herido soltó unas cuantos gemidos débiles de dolor mientras le ayudaban a mover con dificultades a causa del casi inexistente espacio para las maniobras. Era más difícil de lo que parecía pese a que sólo era un medio metro para traspasarlo. No únicamente les causaba complicaciones la casi falta de espacio para cobijar a tres personas sino que también debían procurar no perder el equilibrio mientras la barca se balanceaba peligrosamente. Tardaron dos largos minutos para poner bocabajo el cuerpo del señorito Perea. Las chicas acabaron jadeando del esfuerzo. Ana limpió el sudor de la frente a la vez que respiraba agitadamente. Teresa la imitó.

- Te dejo con él, voy a remar. Antes debes desanudar la cuerda y la tiras al agua. No te preocupes por la otra barca. Ya la recogerán.- Habló una Ana casi recuperada.

Teresa hizo tal como la ordenó. Cuando Ana se levantó para ponerse al otro lado de la barca, Teresa cogió su brazo. Ana la miró interrogante.

- Muchas gracias por todo. - la agradeció de todo corazón.

- No digas tonterías. - Ana negó, quitando la importancia al asunto.

Teresa no insistió y se entretuvo acariciando la espalda del joven, húmeda por el sudor. Mientras tanto, Ana se sentó, lista para remar hacia la orilla donde se encontrarían con Pedro y el doctor. Empezó a remar con fuerza. Teresa pensó que era increíble cómo una chica tan delgada como Ana Rivas pudiera estar en plena forma como para remar una barca ocupada por tres personas. Y más cuando era una actividad que no era propia de una señorita de alta sociedad. Pero, con lo poco que la conocía, sabía que no debería extrañarse. Era una mujer extravagante.

- Ya llegamos. - Ana anunció tras diez minutos de remo. Teresa suspiró aliviada ya que le parecía interminable el viaje. - Debo bajar para poder empujarla hasta la orilla. No te preocupes por el vestido, que sólo me llega hasta las rodillas.

Antes de que Teresa mostrara su desacuerdo con el plan, Ana se apeó con agilidad y se posó al costado de la barca, algo agachada, empujándola con mucho esfuerzo. Cuando la pequeña embarcación por fin se hundió en la tierra, ayudó a Teresa a apearse. No le importó que sus zapatos se hundieran bajo el agua. Sólo tenía un pensamiento: Héctor Perea. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se giró, a fin de sacarlo, pero se vio impedida por la mano de Ana que agarró con fuerza su brazo.

- Ana, debemos ayudar a sacarlo. - dijo, impaciente. Se vio sorprendida cuando Ana negó con la cabeza. - ¿Por qué no? Mira...

- Teresa, debes irte. - Ana habló toda seria, sin soltar su brazo.

- No, no lo ent...

- Debes irte. - Ana repitió con firmeza. Teresa trató de librarse del brazo, pero la Rivas era realmente fuerte. Ana la arrastró hasta fuera de la orilla, ignorando sus quejas. - Escúchame con atención, por favor, Teresa, no deben verte aquí con nosotros.

- ¿Cómo? - Preguntó, perpleja. Dejó de forcejearse con ella. El semblante de Ana se ensombreció.

- Seamos sinceras. ¿Crees que mis padres os permitirán a seguir viéndoos en cuanto sepan que habías estado con él? Ya sabes que por mi parte ningún problema... pero no todo el mundo piensa igual - tras esto, aflojó el apretón en su brazo mientras la miraba con compasión.

Abrió la boca y la cerró bruscamente. Supo con fastidio que Ana tenía razón. Los señores Rivas no lo aprobarían con buenos ojos. Ella sólo era una simple dependienta. Y, para colmo, la hija de los empleados de los propios señores. Pensó en sus padres, ignorantes de su escapada. Analizó la propuesta de Ana Rivas. Por mucho que no lo gustara, reconoció que el plan jugaría mucho a su favor. Evitaría que sus padres se enteraran del incidente si regresaba inmediatamente a su cuarto. Y permitiría que continuasen viéndose si el señorito Perea seguía todavía interesado. No estaba dispuesta a echar a perder la única posibilidad de estar con el hombre de sus sueños aunque sólo fuera un día más.

- Tienes razón. - finalmente aceptó, resignada. - Además, mis padres tampoco no saben nada. - Vio la expresión interrogante de Ana. - Ya te lo explicaré.

- No te preocupes por él. - aseguró. - Pedro ha ido a buscar un doctor que es un muy buen amigo mío. Por suerte, está en el baile, por lo que estarán a punto de llegar. Por mi parte, me inventaré una historia convincente. Pedro me seguirá el juego. No sabrán que has estado con él. Oigo los pasos. Venga, vete ya. - apremió. - Ya te pondré al corriente de todo.

Sin perder tiempo, Teresa se puso a correr cogiendo un sendero poco conocido para evitar de cruzarse con Pedro y el doctor. Se detuvo unos segundos para mirar atrás. Vio a Ana subiéndose a la barca y sentándose al lado del señorito Perea en espera de la llegada de sus amigos. Reanudó la marcha, de camino a su habitación. A la que accedería a través del mismo árbol por donde había bajado.

* * *

><p>- Que yo sepa que vivir entre algodones no me convierte en un algodón.- La voz juguetona de Ana la trajo a la realidad.<p>

- ¿Cómo? - Preguntó, aún perdida en su mundo.

- Quiero decir que al parecer soy tan suave como el algodón. - Ana la miró abajo, divertida, mientras ella seguía sin entenderlo. - Me refiero a que parece que estés a gusto abrazada a mí. Muy a gusto, diría yo. - señaló a sí misma y a ella. - ¡Y no me quejo, eh! - Tras esto, le hizo un guiño de picardía.

- ¡Ah, perdóname! - Al darse cuenta de la inexistente distancia entre ellas, deshizo bruscamente el abrazo, ruborizada. Se reprochó mentalmente por abusar de la confianza de Ana Rivas. "Y la acabo de conocer", pensó. Se disculpó sin cesar. - En serio, lo siento mucho.

- Mujer, no pasa nada. Sólo estaba bromeando. - Ana dijo con una sonrisa abierta. Teresa bajó la mirada, sintiéndose ridícula. Quiso cambiar de tema.

- Por cierto, he sido una mal educada. Aún no te he dado las gracias por cubrirme. Pude volver al cuarto sin problemas.

- Sí, algo me comentaste que tus padres no sabían acerca de... esto... ya sabes lo que quiero decir. - Ana bajó la voz, a fin de evitar oídos involuntarios. Teresa suspiró, sabiendo que le debía una explicación.

- Cuando lo informé a mis padres, no reaccionaron muy bien. - Omitió que su propio padre la encerró en su propio cuarto. - Y, como habrás adivinado, los desobedecí asistiendo al baile. Sé que lo hice mal, pero no pude evitarlo. - Hizo una pequeña pausa. -Tuve la suerte de que mis padres no me vieron al volver, ya que estaban bastante atareados con sus trabajos. Mi padre recogiendo los coches. Mi madre, cocinando para el ejército. Sin olvidar de que tuve cuidado de que los demás no me vieran en el baile.

- Lo hiciste bien. Quiero decir que los padres tienen un instinto de protección muy fuerte, que se olvidan de nuestros deseos. Tarde o temprano, todos nos rebelamos. Es algo inevitable porque llega un momento que debemos seguir los dictados de nuestros corazones, digan lo que digan los padres. Como diría mi madre, los hijos sólo estamos para dar disgustos a los padres.- Ana imitó la voz de su madre, poniendo una cara de severidad. Teresa rió débilmente, reconociendo que las palabras de la aristócrata cobraban mucho sentido. Se acordó de pronto de un detalle.

- Otra cosa, ¿qué historia contaste a los señores? - preguntó, muy interesada. No tenía ninguna duda de que Ana Rivas saldría de apuros sin dificultad ninguna, gracias a su magnífica labia.

- Ah, esto. Les conté que Pedro y yo nos cruzamos en el camino del lago con Héctor. E hicimos un paseo hasta el lago, donde conversábamos. Héctor y Pedro jugaban tirando las piedras en la orilla. Pero fue torpe que perdió el equilibrio, cayéndose por atrás. Sobre una botella de cristal que algún inconsciente había tirado en la orilla y que no vimos debido a la oscuridad. Además, así podíamos justificar la suciedad en nuestra ropa. Convincente, ¿verdad?

- Sí, debo reconocerlo. Pero... ¿y las barcas? - preguntó, con el ceño fruncido, ya que las pequeñas embarcaciones no eran fáciles de pasar desapercibidas.

- También pensé en esto. Pero antes, mientras mi amigo, el doctor, lo atendía con ayuda de Pedro, me dediqué a limpiar las huellas del crimen... Ya sabes, el champán y las copas. - Teresa golpeó el brazo de Ana mientras ésta reía suavemente, antes de proseguir - ...pues que las limpié y las guardé en un lugar donde no pudiera ver nadie. Aún están ahí. Más tarde, en cuanto pueda, volveré para recogerlas. Y... respecto a las barcas, no era necesario dar explicaciones, porque es habitual que durante los bailes los jóvenes se hagan una escapada utilizando las barcas. - Ana la miró conteniendo la risa.

- ¡¿Cuándo piensas dejar de torturarme?- reprochó, dándose como aludida. Mientras Ana se hacía la pensativa como si calculara el tiempo para acabar con la "tortura". - ¡Más te vale que lo dejes! - avisó. Ana alzó las manos a modo de paz. Teresa, contenta con la respuesta, prosiguió con el asunto - Volvamos al tema. ¿Y la barca que habías dejado ahí en medio?

- Más fácil aún, que los jóvenes inexpertos cometieron el error de desanudar primero la cuerda antes de bajar a la barca. - Ana explicó, orgullosa de su agudeza.

- Tiene sentido. - Meneó la cabeza, impresionada por su improvisación. - Veo que no has dejado ningún cabo suelto.

- Aún así, la única que no se cree del todo mi historia es, como podrás deducir, mi madre. No me sorprende. Pero no te preocupes por ella.

- Gracias. ¿Y el doctor lo sabe? - interrogó con voz débil, muerta de vergüenza con la idea de que otra persona ajena conociera la verdadera historia.

- Sí, por fuerza, al vernos en la barca. Pero no te preocupes. Es una excelente persona. Y digno de confianza. Le tengo en muy alta estima. No hizo ninguna pregunta en cuanto acabé de explicarlo. No todo, sino lo suficiente. La verdad es que tuvimos mucha suerte de que él estuviera en el baile, porque sin él la historia que me inventé no sería del todo convincente. Por decir algo, Pedro y el doctor son mis cómplices del crimen. - Rió. - En el baile, Pedro lo buscó directamente sin llamar la atención, en especial, de mis padres. Vinieron solos.

- En serio, no sé cómo agradecerte. - Dijo con todo el corazón. El rostro de Ana se iluminó de entusiasmo para dar paso a una expresión astuta. Confundida por el cambio súbito, Teresa preguntó. - ¿Qué?

- Hay una manera de agradecerme. - Sus cejas de Teresa arquearon a modo de sorpresa. Ana la tomó de la mano, junto con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - Siempre que te apetezca, está claro. Verás, tengo pensado de hacer una excursión mañana. Pensaba comentárselo a Pedro por si se animaba. ¿Qué me dices?

La sugerencia de Ana la dejó sin habla. "Definitivamente, es igual que su madre. Son unas cajas de sorpresas", pensó. Carraspeó la garganta antes de hablar.

- No sé... es que tenía pensado velar el estado del señorito Perea. Darle compañía. Leerle libros, no sé. Es lo mínimo que podría hacer por él. - rechazó con gentileza la oferta, no queriendo herir los sentimientos de la joven. - Además, creo que vosotros dos querréis estar solos.

- ¿Nosotros dos solos? - Ana la miró con perplejidad antes de echarse a reír. - Pero si no somos pareja. Pedro sólo es un buen amigo.

- Pero él... - Le extrañó que no fueran pareja ni algo semejante porque podía leer el deseo en los ojos de Pedro mientras miraba a Ana sin que ésta se diera cuenta.

- Pero nada. Además, el doctor nos ha dicho que los dos primeros días Héctor estará bajo los efectos de morfina para aliviar el dolor. En otras palabras, estará casi inconsciente. No podrás disfrutar mucho de su compañía. Y más cuando él debe reposar una semana bocabajo. - insistió Ana.

Indecisa, se tomó unos segundos para reflexionar. No se había percatado hasta entonces de que los dedos largos y refinados de Ana masajeaban sus manos. Suspiró sabiendo que estaba perdiendo la batalla, incapaz de rechazar su invitación. Y menos cuando la veía, tan excitada por la perspectiva de hacer la excursión con ella... y con Pedro. Sinceramente, no le apetecía pasar mucho todo el día lejos de su amado.

- No sé... - titubeó, sin saber qué decir realmente. - ¿Qué digo a mis padres?

- Ah, esto, déjamelo a mí.

- ¿Cómo? - alzó la mirada, exclamando con asombro.

- Sí, ya verás que no habrá ningún problema. Cuando te dije que tu madre es un encanto, me quedé corta. Cuando regresé tras muchos años sin venir, la persona que mejor me ha tratado es tu madre. Cuando puedo, me meto en la cocina y me pongo a hablar largamente con tu madre. Es una maravilla.

Teresa recordó las palabras de su madre, quien dijo algo parecido. Que tenía la suerte de tratar con la hija de los señores Rivas y que era una chica fantástica. Por su parte, debió reconocer que lo era. Y más ayudándola a salir de los apuros. "Más de una vez", pensó. Estaba en deuda con esa joven extrovertida.

- Vale, lo acepto. - afirmó, a la vez que apretaba las manos suaves de Ana.

- Fantástico. ¡No te arrepentirás! Si todo va bien, mañana a las nueve de la mañana en el porche. No lleves nada. Ahora que lo pienso, es irónico. Porque en realidad, será tu madre quién preparará la cesta. ¡Qué risa! - Teresa sonrió al verla hablando velozmente sin apenas respirar. Notó que el entusiasmo de Ana empezaba a contagiarla - Eso no importa. Otra cosa. Que el calzado sea cómodo para la excursión, ¿vale? Ropa fresca y también cómoda. Y llévate una rebequita por si acaso. Me parece que ya no hay nada más. ¿Alguna pregunta?

- Eh... no... - negó.

En ese instante, se abrió la puerta y salió un hombre que no conocía. Tenía la cara de haber pasado una noche dura. Llevaba el cabello algo revuelto y la camisa arrugada. E incluso la pajarita se descolgaba sobre un hombro. Llevaba una cartera. No había ninguna duda de que era el mismo doctor de quien hablaba Ana. Era un hombre algo mayor que ellas. Pero había algo en él que le gustaba. Desprendía paz, confianza y cercanía. Parecía un bonachón. Algo muy raro en los doctores, habitualmente fríos en el trato con los pacientes. Cuando Ana oyó la puerta abriéndose, se giró y su rostro se iluminó al verlo. Habló con una voz afectuosa que le indicaba inequívocamente que era una vieja amistad:

- ¡Mauricio! ¿Ya te vas para casa? - preguntó.

- Sí, Ana. El señor ya no necesita mis servicios. Además, le dejo en buenas manos del doctor López. - habló con una voz serena. Sus ojos reflejaban bondad y generosidad. Teresa decidió que le gustaba definitivamente ese hombre. El doctor se giró y la saludó.- Ah, señorita, buenos días. Disculpa mi aspecto. Estoy hecho un desastre.

- Te acompaño al aseo. - Ana dijo - Antes, quiero presentarte a la señorita Teresa García. - Teresa estrechó la mano que tendió el doctor Mauricio.- Y Teresa, éste es mi querido Mauricio Salcedo, el doctor más excepcional que conozco. Y no exagero nada.

- Señorita, le ruego no le haga caso. Sólo me limito a hacer el trabajo como cualquier doctor. - A Teresa le agradó la modestia del doctor.

- Mauricio, la señorita Teresa desea hacer una visita. ¿Es posible? - preguntó Ana.

- Bueno, sólo cinco minutos porque acabo de darle otro sedante. Dentro de nada, estará durmiendo. Creo que le gustará recibirla. - El doctor sonrió con complicidad.

- Muchas gracias, doctor Salcedo. - Agradeció, toda ruborizada.

- Por favor, llámame Mauricio. Que soy su amigo. - Insistió, antes de dirigirse a Ana. - Ana, ¿puedes acompañarme al aseo, por favor? Que no quiero que mi mujer me recuerde las lecciones de higiene. - La cara del doctor se ablandó al hablar de su mujer.

- ¡Oh, pobre! Por favor, haz llegar a Lucía un abrazo muy fuerte de mi parte. - Ana contestó, un tanto risueña.

- Espero que nos hagas una visita pronto en Madrid. Que te echamos de menos. - replicó el doctor.

- Lo haré. - Ana prometió. - Ahora te voy a acompañar al aseo. - se giró - Ya le has oído. Puedes entrar. Nos vemos mañana, ¿vale? - Teresa se disponía a abrir la boca para recordarla que aún no contaba con el visto bueno de sus padres. Pero Ana se adelantó. - Todo irá bien. - aseguró - Mauricio, ¿vamos?

- Sí, Ana. Señorita, un gran placer conocerla. - dijo, estrechando de nuevo su mano.

- Lo mismo digo, doctor... - Al leer la desaprobación en los ojos del doctor, se corrigió. -...Mauricio. - Respondió a la sonrisa feliz del hombre con otra suya.

Se despidieron con un adiós. Los observó alejándose mientras charlaban alegremente. Cuando doblaron la esquina del pasillo perdiéndolos de vista, se puso enfrente a la puerta y cogió aire antes de abrir la puerta. Estaba algo nerviosa pese a los ánimos de Ana, asegurando que los deseos de Héctor por verla seguían intactos. Abrió sin ruido la puerta y la cerró. Lo que vio le rompió el corazón. Observó al señorito Perea, yaciente bocabajo. En silencio, se acercó hasta ponerse al lado del bello durmiente. Compungida, examinó el rostro demacrado. Frente sudorosa. Mejillas pálidas. Ojeras hinchadas. En su interior, resurgió el fuego del amor hacia ese hombre desamparado. Sintió un deseo desenfrenado de pasar con la mano el cabello algo revuelto. No se resistió. Acarició con la mano el cabello pajizo. Susurró un "Te quiero". Contrariamente a lo que creía, su declaración recibió una sorprendente respuesta que salió de la boca del joven aún dormido. Su respuesta fue: "También te quiero." Teresa sonrió con tristeza sabiendo que Héctor estaba alucinando, a causa de los efectos de la morfina, y que la respuesta no iba dirigida a ella. Seguía siendo, en mayúsculas, un amor imposible por muy impresionada que la dejara Héctor la noche anterior con sus gestos galantes. Pese a todo, no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a la oportunidad de vivir un breve e intenso romance con ese señorito. No le importaba ser una más en su lista interminable de las conquistas. Su corazón rugió ante el pensamiento resignado. No, su corazón pedía mucho más como una hambrienta, no conformándose con ser una simple conquista.

Pasados cinco minutos, se retiró del cuarto. Su último pensamiento era: "Me esperan unos largos días". Lo que ignoraba ella era que lo serían, mucho más largos de lo que vaticinaba.


	8. Chapter 8

**TERESA**

**Capítulo 8**

**Lunes, 17 de julio de 1950.**

**Anotación histórica: Se aprueba el Opus Dei y la Sociedad Sacerdotal de la Santa Cruz.**

Fregándose los ojos, entró en la cocina y dio los buenos días a su madre. Exclamó de sorpresa al ver ahí a Ana apoyada en la encimera al lado de Carmen, quien preparaba la cesta para el pícnic.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿No habíamos quedado en el porche dentro de...? - Miró el reloj - Quince minutos. - Levantó la vista, con los brazos cruzados, dejando que una expresión de contrariedad le cruzara el semblante.

- Buenos días a ti también. Veo que alguien se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo. Tu madre ya me ha dicho que no eres muy aficionada a los madrugones. Chica, recuerda el dicho: "A quien madruga Dios le ayuda". - Ana se mofó, impertérrita ante su malhumor.

- Tiene razón. Que estés aquí de permiso no te da el derecho de vagar. Tenía la esperanza de que te levantaras para ayudarme. Pero veo que algunas cosas no cambian. - Carmen habló con fingida severidad a la vez que lanzaba continuas miradas de complicidad de Ana, que entendió enseguida su propósito. Teresa, ingenua, balbuceaba en un intento de justificar su tardanza.

- Ah, Teresa, no sabía que tienes un mote. - Ana habló medio enigmática y medio divertida.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó, confusa. Suspiró a modo de exasperación haciéndole saber que no estaba para juegos. Ana no se hizo rogar.

- Un pajarito me ha dicho que tienes un mote desde hace siglos. Parece mentira que no lo haya oído hasta ahora. ¡Hasta eres una leyenda! - Ana dijo impresionada, para su fastidio.

Con disimulo, su madre tapó con la mano la boca a fin de contener las risas. Teresa se acercó para susurrar a los oídos de Ana, poniendo mucho empeño en dar un tono creíble en su voz.

- Mira, como tú has dicho antes, me he levantado con el pie izquierdo. No sé si sabes que en esto sí soy una leyenda. En pocas palabras, te hago saber que te conviene no cruzarte en mi camino cuando estoy recién levantada. - Amenazó.

Extrañamente, dicho esto, se estremeció ante la cercanía de la chica elegante. Cerró brevemente los ojos para aspirar el perfume embriagador. Se despertó abruptamente al oír la voz burlona de Ana.

- Bueno es saberlo. - Ana bajó la mirada hasta estar a la altura de sus ojos oscuros. Con una mano en su propia cadera, agregó – Para ti tengo otra información sobre mí... - Se hizo una pausa antes de proseguir con un tono misterioso. - Deberías saber que soy igual de leyenda...¡Rétame! ¡Me conocen por no haber perdido jamás en nada! ¡En nada, pequeñina!

Tras estas palabras desafiantes, se miraron largamente en silencio, ajenas a la presencia de Carmen, quien las miraba divertida. En la mente de Teresa se formó una descripción surrealista de los ojos avellanas de Ana. "Sus ojos parecen invitar a sumergirme con ella en un relajante y exótico baño egipcio de leche de cabra". Ladeó la cabeza, achacando su reacción extraña a los efectos post-madrugones. Se alejó precipitadamente de la chica elegante. Cogió el asiento de espaldas a ellas. Empezó a desayunar.

Ana tuvo una idea equívoca de su reacción creyendo que aún no se encontraba del todo cómoda con ella pese a sus esfuerzos de ganar a pasos agigantados su confianza tras el malentendido.

Al darse cuenta de la súbita incomodidad entre ellas, su madre intervino:

- Ana, aquí tienes la cesta. Además, también os he dejado unas frutas y unos bocadillos por si os entra hambre a media mañana.

- Muchas gracias. Como siempre, es usted todo un corazón. No sólo por la cesta sino también por conceder el permiso a Teresa de hacer una pequeña excursión con nosotros. No se preocupe por ella, que la cuidaremos de maravilla. Os la devolveremos a la tarde. Entre las seis y las siete.- Ana agradeció. Cogió la cesta del picnic y se dirigió hacia la salida. Antes de pasar por el umbral, se detuvo y se giró. - Desayuna bien, srta. Marmota. - Antes de que Teresa pudiera abrir la boca, Ana se echó a andar rápidamente.

- ¡Te cogeré! ¡No te librarás de esto! - gritó a la vez que dejó caer la tostada en el plato.

Oyeron de lejos como respuesta las risas sonoras de Ana. Encontró enseguida la culpable: su madre.

- ¡Mamá! ¿Por qué se lo ha dicho? ¡Ya sabe usted que no soporto los motes! - se quejó.

- ¿Qué? - Los hombros de su madre se encogieron. Dio un ligero beso en su frente. Sonrió antes de darle la espalda. - Si sólo ha dicho la verdad. - Al ver que su hija se disponía a replicarle, se adelantó usando un tono imponente que sabía que la acobardaría. - Teresa, no me protestes. Además, debes acabarte el desayuno. Que llegarás tarde.

Entre gruñidos, Teresa sabía que debía dejar las protestas para más adelante ya que no tenía tiempo. "Espero que el madrugón que me he pegado esté bien recompensado. Ana, más te vale que sea una excursión fantástica." Tras este pensamiento, se le cambió la cara, pasando del malhumor al éxtasis ante la posibilidad de vivir nuevas aventuras al lado de la doña Altiva. "¡No sólo ella! ¡También con Pedro!", se corrigió.

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal están mis chicas favoritas! - saludó su padre con efusividad. Primero plantó un beso casto en los labios de su madre y luego revolvió cariñosamente el pelo de su hija. - ¿Ha dormido bien la Marmotita?

- ¡Papá! ¡Tú también! ¡Dale con el mote!- Estalló, un tanto indignada.

Carmen rió mientras el pobre Pascual, que no estaba al tanto de la situación, se encogía ante la ira creciente de su hija.

* * *

><p>- ¡Ya hemos llegado! - anunció Ana.<p>

- ¿Hacía falta gritar? - a su lado, Teresa dijo enfurruñada, a quien le sacó violentamente del sueño en el que estaba a punto de besar a Héctor.

Ana la ignoró por completo, apeándose del coche. Estiró los brazos, cuyos músculos rugían de placer tras una hora y media de conducción.

- ¿Siempre es así tan enérgica? - preguntó Teresa.

- Suele serlo, pero nunca la he visto tan tan tan contenta como hoy. Será que se ha levantado de buen humor. - dijo Pedro, desde el asiento trasero.

- Sí, lo estoy. ¿Acaso es un crimen? - respondió Ana, apareciéndose detrás de Teresa, con los brazos apoyados en la puerta del coche.

- ¡No hagas esto! ¿Pretendes matarme de susto? - con la mano sobre el corazón desbocado, Teresa gruñó. Ana rió. - ¿No te han enseñado a no oír conversaciones ajenas? - espetó aunque, en el fondo, no estaba molesta.

- Sí, pero al parecer no te han enseñado que es de mala educación hablar de mí a mis espaldas. - Ana contestó triunfalmente, sabiendo que se había dado un tanto.

Teresa supo a regañadientes que Ana la había ganado, quedándose sin argumentos en su defensa.

- Teresa, aparte de enérgica, es diabólicamente lista. En su lista interminable de virtudes, está su innegable don de persuasión. Por algo participó en unos cuantos debates universitarios. Asistí a uno de ellos y puedo dar fe de que nadie fue capaz de vencerla. De lo contrario, no estarías aquí. - manifestó Pedro.

Teresa rió para sus adentros al verlo tan embobado describiendo las cualidades de Ana. Todavía le costaba creerse cuando Ana le afirmó que no eran pareja ni nada parecido.

- En otras palabras, Teresa, más te vale no discutir conmigo. - Ana dijo con orgullo.

- Pedro, ¿en el diccionario de Ana no aparece la modestia, verdad? - ironizó, siguiendo el juego de Ana.

En vez de Pedro, Ana fue la encargada de responder su pregunta.

- Eso sí que no me lo han enseñado. - Contestó sin tapujos. Todos se echaron a reír. - Venga, basta de charlas. Moveos el culo. Comamos algo antes de irnos a las cuevas. - Ana sugirió. Pedro y Teresa aceptaron. Cuando el joven salió del coche, Teresa se dispuso a imitarlo pero Ana no la dejó dado que no se apartaba de la puerta. Teresa la miró con las cejas enarcadas mientras que Ana se agachaba hasta situarse a sus ojos. Le habló por lo bajo. - Soñando cositas con Héctor, ¿eh, srta. Marmota?

Se quedó helada ante tal revelación. "¡Hablo en sueños! ¡Dios mío, qué vergüenza!". Lo negó rotundamente pero el sonrojo y el nerviosismo la delataron. Ana añadió:

- Tranquila, sólo era broma, pero veo que he dado en el blanco. - Se burló, ganándose una fuerte bofetada en la cabeza.

- ¡Eres tan chistosa! - masculló, ruborizada. Ana reía a carcajadas, acariciándose la parte dolorida.

- ¡Y tú tan dormilona! - Ana contraatacó, con una sonrisa maliciosa Esta vez la Rivas anticipó sus reacciones, moviéndose para evitar así una nueva manotada o, peor aún, un pellizco.

- Ya te atraparé. - advirtió. Salió del coche y se echó a correr para atraparla, pero Ana era muy rápida.

- ¡No me podrás coger, pequeña! - retó con una mueca de picardía, consiguiendo zafarse de las manos de Teresa.

- ¡No soy pequeña, puñetera! ¡Puñetera es lo que eres!

El asunto de los sueños quedó completamente olvidado para Teresa. Era feliz. Riendo, jugando, bromeando, respirando, conversando. Nunca había sentido tan libre. En un instante, miró a Ana quien con un meneo de cabeza le retaba a atraparla. En ese preciso instante, supo que serían grandes amigas. Lo deseaba con todo el corazón. Porque simplemente nunca había conocido a una chica tan fascinante como Ana Rivas.

Se detuvieron cuando oyeron la voz quejumbrosa de Pedro.

- ¡Chicas, siempre me dejáis al margen! No es justo que os quedéis con toda la diversión. - El galán puso los ojos de cordero degollado.

Teresa rió. Detrás suyo, unos brazos delgados le rodearon la cintura y una voz sedosa susurró a sus oídos, alegando que conocía el punto débil del amigo. Teresa asintió con la cabeza, aceptando el plan que le había propuesto. Cuando los brazos se apartaron de su cuerpo, echó en falta enseguida el contacto físico. Ana pasó a su lado, mirándola impaciente. Sonrió cuando Ana le lanzó un guiño conspiratorio antes de caminar hacia Pedro.

Ambas se acercaron al joven. Ana habló con voz falsamente afectada:

- Perdonanos Pedro por ignorarte. Nos hemos acordado en recompensarte.

- Eso ya es mejor.- El joven sonrió satisfecho. Pero su rostro cambió cuando leyó las verdaderas intenciones en las miradas de las chicas. Chilló, aterrorizado. - ¡No!

- ¡Síiiii, benditas cosquillas! - las chicas gritaron con placer, agarrando con fuerza al pobre chico. Fue torturado a base de las cosquillas durante unos buenos diez minutos.

Comieron frutas y bebieron jugo de naranja. Una vez recobradas las fuerzas, dejaron la cesta en el maletero del coche. Pedro cargaba con una pequeña mochila que contenía cantimploras de agua fresca y linternas. Los tres llevaban un sombrero de paja para protegerse del sol que apretaba bastante ese día. Recorrieron una media hora hasta llegar a las cuevas, una de las varias repartidas en la Sierra de Atalaya. Descansaron a la sombra, bebiendo grandes cantidades de agua.

- Pedro, saca las rebequitas. - El amigo de Ana sacó de la mochila unas chaquetas y las pasó.

- Teresa, toma la tuya. Debes abrigarte porque en las cuevas hace frío por la excesiva humedad. - Ana explicó.

Teresa se puso la prenda. Cuando los tres estuvieron listos para entrar en las cuevas, la joven García se detuvo, algo vacilante.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Ana preguntó, ligeramente preocupada.

- ¿No te reirás si te lo cuento? - pidió Teresa. Por una vez, Ana lo prometió. Inspiró hondo y, cabizbaja, expresó sus inseguridades. - Veréis, nunca he estado en una cueva similar... Sólo de oídas, claro. Todo lo que he oído no son precisamente buenas noticias.

- Ah, te entiendo. - La mirada de Ana se tiñó de comprensión. Cogió la mano de Teresa mientras ésta alzó la cabeza. Su cuerpo se calmó al oírla asegurando que no debía temer nada. - Te prometo que no hay nada extraño. Excepto los murciélagos. - Teresa frunció el ceño ante la idea de toparse con los aves desagradables. Ana se percató de ello, por lo que se apresuró a añadir. - Son totalmente inofensivos mientras no dirijamos la luz hacia el techo. Te lo aseguro. Además no permitiré que te separes de mí. Sólo una cosa. ¿Te dan miedo los espacios cerrados?

- No, que yo sepa. - Negó. Intuyó que, al lado de esa joven intrépida, no debía temer nada.

- Un momento... ¿qué quieres decir con los espacios cerrados? - Pedro titubeó. Las chicas giraron la cabeza, acordándose de que no estaban solas.

- Sí, preguntaba por si sufre claustrofobia. Lo decía porque hay algunos pasillos estrechos, pero se puede pasar sin problemas. Pero conozco algunas personas que son incapaces por su miedo al poco espacio. ¿No tendrás claustrofobia? - Ana preguntó en tono de sospecha.

- No, no, no. Nada es esto. Es que me lo imaginaba de otro modo. Simplemente no me gusta entrar en los lugares desconocidos sin saber nada de antemano. ¡Y gracias por las aclaraciones! - Pedro se justificó con rapidez.

- Vale, entonces, entremos. - Ana dijo, sin estar del todo convencida. - Os pido que tengáis cuidado al andar. Debido a la humedad, el suelo suele ser resbaladizo. Ahora, dame la linterna. - pidió a su amigo. - Entraré primero, luego tú. - indicó a Teresa y luego a Pedro. - y por último, tú, que serás nuestros ojos de la nuca. - bromeó en un intento de levantar los ánimos.

Imitando a un soldado bravo, Pedro enderezó el cuerpo, infló el pecho y, con la cabeza elevada, vociferó las siguientes palabras.

- ¡A sus órdenes, general!

- Así me gusta, soldado valiente. Vamos.

Ana fue la primera en adentrarse, sumiéndose en la plena oscuridad. Teresa corrió tras ella para no perderle la pista. Pedro la imitó. Teresa tuvo una fuerte impresión de que se encontraban en la misma boca del lobo, aguardándolos hambriento. Para colmo, los continuos resoplidos de nerviosismo de Pedro no la ayudaban. En un momento dado, se chocó contra la espalda de Ana, quien sin previo aviso se detuvo en seco. Con la guardia baja, aulló horrorizada a la vez que se apretó contra el cuerpo de la aristócrata, aprisionándola con los brazos. Por desgracia, su grito produjo un efecto dominó. Nada más oírla gritando, Pedro perdió totalmente el control, emitiendo un fuerte chillido que puso en peligro los indefensos tímpanos de las chicas. Los murciélagos que habitaban en el techo vieron su paz perturbada por el jaleo. Contagiados por el pánico, salieron despavoridos en busca de la salida, provocando que se rebotaran contra los cuerpos de los tres humanos. Debido a la multitud de esos aves desorientados, apenas podían ver nada. Ana fue la única que aún conservaba la calma, tomando las cartas en esta situación.

- Teresa ¡Teresa! ¡Escúchame!.

Con el rostro escondido en el cuello de Ana, Teresa no respondía a las palabras. Sólo sentía esos bichos repugnantes sobre su cabeza. Tras un tiempo que le pareció interminable, oyó finalmente a Ana, pidiéndola que dejara de inmovilizar su cuerpo a fin de poder llevarlos a otro lugar, más seguro. Asintió con la cabeza y aflojó la fuerza del apretón, permitiendo a Ana recuperar la movilidad. Sin soltar a Teresa, Ana agarró con fuerza la camisa de un casi enloquecido Pedro y los arrastró hasta otro lugar, donde por fin se vieron libres de los murciélagos. Mientras Teresa estaba siendo reconfortada por Ana, Pedro se sentó jadeante, dando bocanadas de aire.

- ¿Estás bien? Tranquila, ya no están. Estamos seguros aquí. Sólo estaban asustados igual que vosotros. De no ser por vuestros gritos, hubieran permanecido quietos ahí arriba. ¡Pobres animalitos! ¡Les habéis dado un susto de muerte! - Ana dijo.

El comentario de Ana la sacó del estupor, contrariada por su falta de tacto hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué? Encima te compadeces de ellos en vez de nosotros. Y los llamas animalitos... cuando son tan repugnantes, feos, asquerosos, repelentes... ¡No te rías! ¡Estoy cabreada, que lo sepas!

- ¡Y yo! - se unió Pedro.

Teresa se separó de Ana y se frotó los brazos, tratando de borrarse todo rastro de los bichos.

- Vale, vale. Ya no los veréis más. - Ana tranquilizó. - Mirad ese pasillo.

Se fijaron en el lugar que señaló la chica. Se sorprendieron por el mísero espacio.

- ¿Estás de broma? - preguntó un perplejo Pedro. - ¡Eso no es un pasillo, sino más bien parece una madriguera!

- Pero si no es nada, sólo debemos cruzar gateando unos diez segundos. Este pasillo o, si preferís llamar cavidad, es el acceso a otro lugar más grande. A partir de ahí, debemos ser muy cautelosos a la hora de avanzar. Los caminos son bastante resbaladizos. Y más frío, también.

Teresa, más serena, se agachó y estudió las características del pasillo. Era lo suficientemente ancho como para cruzar una persona musculosa sin problemas. Era baja, pero tenía suficiente altura para permitir gatear sin necesidad de maltratar el cuello. Ana tenía razón, era muy poco profundo. Notó el frío procedente de la cavidad. Suerte de Ana que la recordó de traer una chaqueta. Se abotonó la rebeca.

- ¿A qué esperamos? - dijo, impaciente. Esa cavidad parecía estar llamándola a vivir unas fantásticas aventuras.

Las cabezas de Pedro y Ana voltearon bruscamente, sorprendidos por su repentino cambio de parecer. El semblante de Ana se relajó al saber que su excursión no se iba al traste por unos absurdos miedos. Mientras que su amigo, resignado, dio por perdida la batalla.

- Genial. Entras tú primera y luego yo. Por último, Pedro. - habló Ana.

Teresa esperó a que los chicos se unieran a ella. Pero alguien tenía otra idea. Ése era Pedro.

- Seguid vosotras. Me quedo. - dijo, entre avergonzado y apesadumbrado.

- ¿Cómo? - las chicas exclamaron al unísono. Ana intentó convencerlo. - Ven, en serio, no hay muchas cavidades de este tamaño. Ven, que quiero enseñaros unas vistas espectaculares.

- No insistas. Ana, antes te mentí. - confesó. Les miró con una sonrisa algo torcida en los labios. Teresa de pronto lo entendió y sintió pena.

- ¿En qué? - Ana dijo, en un principio confundida. Igual que Teresa, juntó todas las piezas. - Ya entiendo. Pedro, no te avergüences. Todos tenemos alguna fobia. No te voy a forzar en nada que no quieras hacer. Me da pena que no vinieras. Pero te comprendo.

- Lo siento. - Pedro, abatido, se disculpó.

Teresa se entristecía por ese joven lleno de buenas intenciones, cuya aspiración máxima era obtener la atención de su amada. Tuvo una idea pero antes prefirió saber una cosa.

- Ana, ¿cuánto tardaríamos en volver si continuamos?

- Pues, calculo unos tres cuartos de hora.

- Pedro, si te parece bien, podemos hacer una cosa. Puedes quedarte mientras nos esperas. Así salimos juntos. - propuso Teresa.

- No es el perfecto plan, pero no está mal. - aprobó Ana.

- Me parece justo. No me gustaría que por mi culpa os quedéis con las ganas de disfrutar las vistas que según Ana son espectaculares. - imitó exageradamente el entusiasmo de Ana.

- Sí, pero no serán igual de espectaculares sin ti. - Ana contestó apenada. Teresa estuvo de acuerdo con ella, acompañando el sentimiento de pesar.

- No lo dudéis. - Ante el halago, el ego de Pedro salió a flote. - Me echaréis de menos. Sobreviviréis por ahora. Después me lo recompensaréis con creces. ¡Pero sin cosquillas, eh! - advirtió.

- ¡Trato hecho! - dijeron al unísono, felices al verlo más relajado y contento.

Pedro ayudó a poner la mochila a la espalda de Ana. Teresa cruzó primero la pequeña cavidad y luego la siguió Ana. Al salir de ahí, se quedó impresionada por la enormidad de la caverna, cuyo techo estaba repleto de colgantes geológicas llamados estalactitas. A lo largo de veinte minutos, ambas, en especial Teresa, sufrieron algunas caídas sin incidentes a causa del suelo húmedo. Todo lo que había visto Teresa no era nada comparable con la majestuosidad y la belleza que brindaba el lugar conocido como "El Lago de los Lamentos", el punto final de la ruta. Le pareció lo poco propicio que era el nombre. Le recordaba a los cuentos de terror. Ana rió cuando se lo contó.

- ¿Sabes? Este lugar tiene una leyenda, pero nada que ver con el terror. En realidad es muy triste. Se trata de la decadencia de una raza que una vez brilló con su propia luz.

- Me gustaría oírla. - dijo, curiosa por conocer la historia que escondía detrás de ese hermoso lugar.

- Te la contaré, pero antes demos una vuelta. Espectacular, ¿eh?

Teresa asintió, pero la realidad era que Ana se quedó muy corta cuando describió El Lago de los Lamentos. Había un gran lago en medio de la caverna, cuyo techo se abría dando bienvenida al exterior. Al entrar, a Teresa se le cortó la respiración. Del techo, salía una tenue ráfaga de luz para acabar en las profundidades plateadas del agua. Alrededor del lago, lucían majestuosamente varias coralitas de piedras brillantes junto con las estalagmitas. Parecía estar traspasada a otro mundo desconocido.

Las chicas rodearon, con algunas dificultades, el lago. Se sentaron en una roca grande y bebieron agua. Sin apartar la vista del lago, Teresa pidió a Ana que empezara a narrar la leyenda.

- Impaciente, ¿eh? - Ana sonrió al no recibir su respuesta de Teresa, anonadada con la belleza del lugar. Prosiguió. - El origen de la leyenda es desconocido. Se dice que, antes de la humanidad, el mundo era habitado por otras razas. E intervenían varios dioses. Antes de la creación de estas razas, habitaba una sola raza. Se hacían llamarse irdas, los protegidos de los dioses. Poseían todas las cualidades: inteligencia, belleza, poder, amor. Eran mucho más bellos que los que vendrían luego tras su expulsión. Los dioses confiaron todos sus dones en ellos para regir la madre Tierra con sabiduría, amor y ecuanimidad. Pero cometieron un grave error. Con el paso del tiempo, los irdas se volvieron cada vez más inteligentes, más bellos y más poderosos. Y al mismo tiempo, más arrogantes, más codiciosos y más lujuriosos. Hasta el punto de descubrir un poder que no les habían adjudicado sus dioses. Ese poder era prohibido, puesto que sólo se reservaba a los dioses. Era la magia. Los dioses, al saberlo, se enfurecieron y hablaron con los dirigentes de la raza. Éstos se negaron a renunciar a la magia, que les había brindado aspiraciones ilimitadas. A causa de su desobediencia, estalló una guerra muy cruenta. Los irdas, pese a su fe ciega en sus capacidades, no dejaban de ser inferiores a sus dioses y perdieron. A raíz de la guerra, su raza estuvo muy mermada por la pérdida de dos terceras partes de habitantes. Aunque los irdas cometieron varios pecados, los dioses aún los querían ya que ellos mismos los crearon. Así que les concedieron el perdón a cambio de pagar un precio muy alto: la exclusión del mundo. Quienes lo rechazaron vieron con horror cómo destruían su propia belleza de la que se alardeaban tanto. Estos seres recibieron el nombre de ogros. Horribles, violentos, monstruosos. Quienes aceptaron el precio de la expulsión abandonaron su país y fueron en busca de un nuevo hogar donde las futuras razas creadas por sus dioses no los pudieran encontrar. Se les prohibía todo contacto con el mundo. Para combatir a los ogros, los dioses crearon los elfos, una mala copia de los irdas; los enanos, grandes amantes de la forja y la guerra; y por último, nosotros, los humanos. En el siglo XI, la época de oro de los caballeros, en ese lugar recóndito sólo quedó un irda, el único superviviente de su raza. Al no poder soportar más la dura soledad, el irda tomó la decisión de acabar con la exclusión que les impusieron los dioses millones de años atrás, emprendiendo una empresa ambiciosa: dejar el legado de su raza en el mundo. Para llevarlo a cabo, viajó bajo disfraz de un anciano y creó varios lugares repartidos en el planeta. El último que creó es El lago de los Lamentos, como homenaje a la raza de los irdas, abandonados por los dioses. Se dice que al anochecer, se oyen unos sonidos semejantes a los lamentos cuando en realidad los espíritus de los irdas están cantando en su lengua muerta la historia de su raza.

Al acabar, ambas permanecieron en silencio un largo tiempo, hechizadas por la regia hermosura de ese lugar.

- Es precioso. Incluso parece que estemos oyendo su canción. - Teresa habló en susurros, no queriendo violar la virginidad del santuario. - Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con el último superviviente?

- Teresa, sólo es una leyenda. No te la habrás creído. - dijo, riendo.

- Lo sé, lo sé. - Sacudía la mano, dándole a entender que prosiguiera. Ana obedeció.

- Bien, se dice que los dioses, en cuanto descubrieron su paradero, le hicieron desaparecer. Pero no tuvieron el corazón de borrar los santuarios que el irda creó con todo su amor hacia su raza.

- Asusta la idea de ser el único superviviente. No puedo concebir esta idea. No me gustaría acabar sola. - Su cuerpo se estremeció ante la idea. Notó cómo Ana rodeó con un brazo su talle. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la Rivas, disfrutando del calor que otorgaba la proximidad física.

- Nunca estarás sola. - Ana afirmó con convicción.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Dijo, con las cejas levantadas a modo de burla. Le agradaba el interés de Ana sobre ella.

- ¿Aún no lo sabes? - Ana la abrazó con más fuerza al tiempo que habló. - Hay rumores que dicen que el único superviviente consiguió zafarse de las garras de los dioses y se casó con una humana. Así que es posible que yo fuera su descendiente. Así que no cuestiones mi inteligencia irda.

Estalló a carcajadas, a las que se unió Ana.

- Inteligencia, no sé yooooo. Pero fantasía te sobra seguro. Tienes muchos pajarillos en tu cabecita mona. - mofó Teresa.

- Oh, gracias por el piropo aunque ya sabía que soy muy mona.

- ¡Repito! Señorita Altiva, no conoces la modestia.

Rieron de nuevo. Permanecieron quietas, disfrutando el contacto físico y la suntuosidad del entorno. Regresaron al lugar donde las esperaba Pedro. Los cálculos de Ana fueron correctos. Su excursión duró tres cuartos de hora. Salieron de las cuevas y tomaron el camino de vuelta donde les esperaba el coche, bajo la sombra de los árboles. Dejaron la mochila y cogieron la cesta. Bajaron por una senda que les llevaba a una pequeña cascada, donde les brindaría un refugio perfecto a salvo del sol.

Con el mantel sobre la hierba, los tres disfrutaron a lo grande comiendo los fantásticos entremeses que había preparado la madre de Teresa. Se rieron cuando oyeron a Pedro gimiendo involuntariamente de placer al saborear un manjar delicioso. En vez de avergonzarse, el joven moreno les guiñó con descaro. Con los estómagos llenos, los tres charlaron animadamente un largo rato.

Al cabo de una hora, el bochorno pudo con ellos. Ana y Pedro decidieron darse un remojón en el pequeño lago. Teresa rechazó la oferta argumentando que no quería arruinar el vestido. Pedro hizo el amago de reírse que no llegó a producirse por el codazo de Ana que le dio. La chica no quiso cometer de nuevo el error de reírse a anchas de la ingenuidad de Teresa, por muy irresistible que le resultara. Teresa los miró con sospecha. Sabía que algo que acababa de decir les había causado gracia.

- Querida, ¿de pequeña no te bañabas con tu hermano en el lago de la mansión? - Ana preguntó, con cautela.

- Sí... ¿por?

- ¿Y te bañabas con la ropa puesta?

- Eh... no... - murmuró en voz baja, a la vez que miraba fugazmente al chico, no queriendo desvelar sus intimidades. Cuando desvió la mirada hacia Ana, vio sus ojos risueños y comprendió de inmediato el propósito. - ¡Es totalmente diferente! Ahora somos grandes. Es un no, no y no. - negó escandalizada.

- Venga. - suplicó Ana.

Lo que vería a continuación la dejó boquiabierta. Era Pedro desvistiéndose hasta dejarlo sólo con calzoncillos. Sin dirigirse palabra alguna, éste saltó al lago.

- ¡Venid! - alentó antes de echarse a nadar.

- Teresa, ya lo has visto. ¡Sé razonable! Nuestra ropa interior se asemeja mucho a los trajes de baño. Ya lo sabes.- Ana trató de convencer al tiempo que empezaba a desabrochar los botones del vestido. Teresa, sorprendida, enseguida apartó la vista. De reojo, vio el vestido abandonado en el suelo, lo que indicaba que Ana se encontraba en ropa interior. Sintió el rubor creciéndose por el cuello. - ¡No seas pudorosa! ¡Mírame! - Ana insistió y luego dijo con voz compungida. - ¿Soy tan fea?

- ¡No! - Salió abruptamente de su boca, sorprendiendo a ambas. Por desgracia, su acción autómata hizo que su mirada cayera inconscientemente sobre Ana. Sus ojos inconformistas recorrían su cuerpo, de arriba a abajo. Su corazón rugía como un caballo salvaje. En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, apartó la mirada. - Estás bien. - se oyó a sí misma, con una voz que no reconocía.

En su mente, decía otra cosa. Quería decir "Estás fantástica." A pesar de su delgadez, el cuerpo de Ana era esbelto con curvas. Sin decir que la chica tenía un gusto sobrio con la elección de la ropa interior. Era blanca y de una calidad excelente. Una camisa de tirantes junto con unas bragas. Pese a estar admirada por la belleza de la aristócrata, un sentimiento de complejo la golpeaba. Se sentía insignificante al lado de una joven sensual y hermosa como Ana Rivas. Dios santo, se sentía gorda y fea. No era de extrañar que Pedro quedara prendido de la belleza de Ana.

- Gracias, siempre es bueno saberlo. Para que veas, no es para tanto. Es decir, no tengo nada que no hayas visto antes. - Ana habló con cierta burla.

- Eh... sí, supongo. Pero no me apetece.- En su interior no estuvo de acuerdo con el comentario de Ana. La aristócrata tenía todo lo que no había visto antes. Refinamiento, elegancia, sensualidad que le salían natural sin esfuerzo alguno. Y una seguridad envidiable. "¡Sí, la envidio!", reconoció.

- No me lo creo. ¡Por el amor de Dios, estás sudando! - evidenció Ana.

Teresa en realidad estaba sofocando a causa del calor y... de Ana. La incomodaba y la excitaba. Se horrorizó cuando Ana se sentó a su lado e intentó desabotonar su vestido. Zafó rápidamente de las manos invasoras.

- !¿Qué haces? - Teresa inquirió, molesta.

- ¿Que qué hago? Pues hago lo que tú no te atreves. Además, ya veo que no sólo eres pequeña de altura, sino también de la edad. Las niñas no saben qué hacer solas con la ropa. Así que he pensado que debo tratarte como una pequeña, ayudándote a quitarte la ropa. - Ana explicó.

- No... No soy... Peque... ¡No soy pequeña! Y tengo la edad suficiente como para desvestirme sola. - dijo, ofendida.

- ¡Genial! Me ahorras trabajo. Me quedo hasta que acabes de quitarte el vestido. No me moveré de aquí. - Ana avisó, con una expresión triunfal para desquicio de Teresa.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Lo haré sólo para que me dejes en paz! - bramó. - ¡Pero antes gírate!

Vio que Ana se disponía a abrir la boca, por lo que le lanzó una dura mirada a modo de advertencia. Ana suspiró y se dio la vuelta, de cara al lago. Sabía que estaba siendo irracional cuando ella misma no ponía reparos en cambiarse de ropa en el vestuario de mujeres de los Almacenes Rivas delante de sus compañeras. No sabía por qué era diferente con Ana Rivas. Probablemente porque se acababan de conocer. Y más cuando era la hlija de los señores para quienes trabajaban toda su familia con la excepción de su hermano Alfonso. "Sí, será esto." Pensó. De reojo, comprobó que Pedro continuaba haciendo brazadas. Con nerviosismo, se quitó el vestido.

- ¿Ya has acabado? Ni que tuvieras miles de capas - bromeó Ana, que ganó una manotada en su cabeza. - ¡Eh!

- Te lo mereces. - sentenció.

Trató de bromear pero su cuerpo aún temblaba. Aguantó la respiración cuando Ana se volteó y la sondeó con concentración, de arriba a abajo. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo sin respirar. Recordó poner en marcha el suministro de aire para gran felicidad de sus pulmones. Pero el alivio duró muy poco cuando Ana la sorprendió diciendo a continuación.

- Teresa, eres realmente bonita. No me extraña que Héctor esté totalmente loco por ti. - apreció.

- No digas tonterías. - negó enérgicamente. De súbito, tuvo el fuerte impulso de lanzarse al agua. Ana la abrumaba. Se levantó y se dirigió al lago, sin importarse de que la viera Pedro. Sólo quería recuperar primero el aire y luego su control. Pero Ana era igual de taciturna que ella ya que corrió hasta situarse a su lado

- No es ninguna tontería. - Ana insistió. - Si fueras fea, no te diría nada. Eres muy guapa. Te devuelvo el cumplido y nada más. Antes me has dicho que estoy rebuena. - Teresa se detuvo, incómoda por la franqueza de Ana.

- No dije esto. Dije que estás bien. - recordó.

- Querida, somos mujeres. Sabemos muy bien cómo funciona nuestra mentalidad femenina. Y sabemos apreciar nuestra belleza. Es decir, cuando dijiste "estás bien, Ana", querías decir "estás muy buena y te envidio, pero no te lo diré porque soy muy pudorosa". - Ana imitó con exageración su voz. Teresa la miraba atónita. Antes de que pudiera replicar, Ana saltó al agua. El chapuzón la salpicó, despertándola del pasmo.

- ¡Eh! ¡Eso no vale! ¡Juegas sucio! ¡Bruja! - Teresa saltó al agua sin pensarlo dos veces. Ambas chicas se dedicaron a perseguirse. Pedro pronto se unió al juego.

Tras una hora, decidieron que era hora de salir del lago. Cerca de la orilla del lago, Pedro estiró la toalla y se tumbó. Vencido por el agotamiento, no tardó nada en dormirse. Entretanto, las chicas, ligeramente alejadas del bello durmiente, se relajaban tumbadas bocabajo con las cabezas apoyadas en los brazos.

- ¡Ays, qué cansada estoy! Pero me ha sentado de maravilla - dijo Teresa, estirando los brazos exhaustos por el ejercicio.

- A buenas horas lo reconoces. Eres tan mula. - exasperó Ana a la vez que abofeteó el brazo de Teresa.

- Y tú una pesada como las que no hay.

- Sólo contigo, que lo sepas. Nunca he invertido tanta energía en una sola persona.- dijo.

Teresa contempló el rostro sereno de Ana, que tenía los ojos cerrados. Habló sin dejar de sonreír pese a que Ana no podía verla.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Acaso con un chasquido de dedos, hacen lo que quieres? - se burló. Pellizcó con suavidad la nariz de Ana, cuyos ojos se abrieron. Le encantaban las sonrisas de Ana, que oscilaban hacia el lado izquierdo. Eran tan contagiosas.

- Sí, más o menos. Soy muy persuasiva. - Ana afirmó sin falsa modestia. - He aquí el ejemplo. He conseguido que la mula se bañara con nosotros. Y mira que los animales no entienden el lenguaje humano.

- ¿Me estás llamando animal? - Ofendida, propinó una bofetada sin mucha delicadeza en la espalda de Ana.

- Mmmmh. Todos lo somos. Lo único que nos distinguimos de ellos es que razonamos. Pensándolo bien, casi te prefiero de humana. Porque en vez de razonar, me morderías - Dicho esto, rió.

- Aún lo puedo hacer. - Dijo sin pensarlo. Cuando descubrió con horror lo que acababa de decir, se tapó con las manos la boca.

- ¡Madre mía, no me lo esperaba! ¡Eres toda un animal salvaje! - Ana se desternilló de risa. Teresa no hacía más que ordenarla que se callara, bajo todo tipo de amenaza imaginable.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se relajaron de nuevo. Ana, con los ojos cerrados, fue la primera en hablar:

- Hablando de los animales salvajes, ¿cómo va con Héctor? - Teresa suspiró, gesto que hizo que los ojos de Ana se abrieran. - Teresa, ahora te lo pregunto en serio. Nada de bromas. Sé que nos acabábamos de conocer, pero te aseguro que eres libre de confiar en mí o no. Aunque me encantaría que lo hicieras. - Dijo con voz grave.

Por primera vez, vio un resquicio de inseguridad que cruzó el semblante de la Rivas. Supo cuál era la respuesta y no se hizo esperar.

- Confío en ti. No olvidaré nunca lo mucho que has hecho por mí. Te lo agradezco mucho. - Sonrió al percibir cierto alivio en las facciones de Ana. Prosiguió. - Corriendo el riesgo de ponerte insufrible, he de decir que nunca he conocido una chica como tú.

- ¿Ah sí? - Al contrario de lo que pensaba, Ana se mostró de nuevo tímida. - ¿Y es bueno o malo?

Teresa se hacía la pensativa mientras Ana la miraba expectante.

- Muy a mi pesar, es bueno. - Contestó con fingido abatimiento, que hizo reír a Ana.

- Tus dotes de actriz van por el buen camino. - aplaudió. - ¿Y bien, con Héctor?

- Supongo que bien. La verdad es que me gusta bastante. - dijo, omitiendo la parte de que estaba locamente enamorada de su "hermanastro" desde que tenía uso de razón.

- Me alegro. Está claro que el agrado es más que mutuo.- Ana contestó con una sonrisa que no correspondía con la mirada triste. - ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

- ¿Hacer qué? - preguntó confusa, sin entender a qué se refería exactamente.

- Quiero decir si pretendes algo serio o algo similar. Me das la impresión de que eres una chica seria. ¡No es nada malo, eh! Todo lo contrario. Me refiero a que me pareces una mujer muy firme con tus convicciones. Pareces ser de las relaciones duraderas. Igual me equivoco.

Se quedó sin habla. Ana acertó en todo. "Es impresionante. Es como si me hubiera conocido de toda la vida."

- No te has equivocado en nada. Pero es igual de absurdo considerar algo serio con el señorito Perea. Seamos realistas. Con todo el respeto, no encajo en vuestra familia. - habló resignadamente.

- Sé que no es sencillo, pero... - Teresa esperó a que continuara, pero vio a una Ana en apuros como si sopesara si era conveniente decirlo o no. Se inclinó por lo primero al parecer. -... no quiero herirte, pero quiero que sepas que Héctor no es precisamente de relaciones largas.- habló gentilmente.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Ni falta hace que me lo digas. - Por supuesto que lo sabía. Desde los diez años. Aunque se dedicara a fantasear cada dos por tres una relación imaginaria con Héctor Perea, siempre tocaba los pies al suelo. - Me conformo con disfrutar su compañía durante mis días de permiso.- Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Ana le acarició el brazo, intentando consolarla. Teresa palmeó la mano agradeciendo su intento. - Venga, cambiemos de tema, por favor.

- De acuerdo. Siento traer el tema.

Aceptó sus disculpas. Permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos, disfrutando la compañía mutua. Ana se incorporó sobre un codo, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano.

- Teresa, ahora que lo pienso, me gustaría saber qué es lo que te llevó a Madrid, trabajando en los Almacenes de mi padre. Tu madre me contó la versión breve. Y prefiero las versiones largas, para serte sincera.

Teresa se giró, de cara al cielo, con las manos sobre el estómago. Absorta en el caleidoscopio de la naturaleza, su mente se transportó al pasado, a esa noche donde su vida sufriría un vuelco. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a narrar. La reunión familiar para comunicar la oferta laboral de don Ramón a ella y a su hermano. Los planes de su vida arruinados. La incertidumbre. La soledad de la madurez sin la reconfortante guía fraternal. El redescubrimiento del yo. El rescate del viejo libro. La respuesta definitiva. La marcha a la capital. El paradero desconocido de su hermano Alfonso. El éxtasis de la independencia. Éxitos y fracasos.

- ¡Ya he hablado demasiado! - exclamó cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que prácticamente había contado casi todas sus intimidades a una persona recién conocida.

Se incorporó, abrazando las rodillas contra el pecho y sacudiendo el cabello formando una cortina a salvo de las miradas de Ana. No podía asimilar la desagradable sensación de desnudez que había invadido su alma. Cerró los ojos al sentir una mano acariciando en círculos su espalda. Oyó la voz gentil de Ana con un deje de admiración sincera.

- No me esperaba menos de ti. Fuiste muy valiente.

- ¡Ja! ¡¿Qué puedes esperar de una chica que se dejó guiar por un libro infantil? - ironizó.

No podía entender que alguien como ella pudiera despertar admiración a una mujer muy cultivada que había viajado, conocido diferentes culturas y estudiado varios idiomas. La mano de Ana apartó la cortina del cabello, obligándola a alzar la vista.

- Teresa, eso es lo de menos. ¿Sabes? Te envidio porque encontraste la señal que necesitabas para saber cuál es el camino correcto. Todos pasamos la vida persiguiendo un indicio, una señal o una prueba que les diga si van por el camino correcto o no. ¡Como yo! Sé que mi alma anda en busca de algo aunque no sé el qué. Quizá debería hacer lo que hiciste tú. Dejar de buscar. Y que venga lo que tenga venir - acabó con un suspiro de melancolía.

- Sí y prestar atención en lo que tienes enfrente. Ya sabes lo que dicen. Que a menudo no nos damos cuenta de que lo que buscamos está realmente delante de nuestras narices, ¿verdad? Por ejemplo...- Señaló con la cabeza, a través de los hombros delgados de Ana, la figura durmiente. Se rió por lo bajo cuando oyó los suaves ronquidos de Pedro. Con la mirada puesta de nuevo en Ana, se sorprendió al verla distraída, mirándola fijamente, en vez de mirar a Pedro. - ¿Ana? - Tocó el hombro tratando de llamar su atención. - ¿Tengo monos en la cara? - bromeó.

- ¿Eh? - Por fin Ana volvió a la realidad, ladeando la cabeza. - ¿Qué decías?

Percibió la tensión que parecía haberse adueñado de la Rivas. Ésta se separó bruscamente de ella e imitó su postura, apoyando los brazos en las rodillas. Ana se quedó absorta contemplando el lago. La notó lejana... y, por alguna razón desconocida, la actitud distante de Ana hería sus sentimientos.

- No, nada. Sólo una tontería. - Teresa murmuró. Ana se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

"Es desconcertante esta muchacha." pensó frustrada. La intuición le dijo que estaría perdiendo un tiempo muy valioso intentando sonsacar qué era lo que sucedía a Ana como para cerrarse en banda. Rememoró la charla. No encontró nada que pudiera explicarse el cambio de actitud... ¿o sí? Una bombilla se encendió en la mente. ¡Probablemente era Pedro! Ana debía sentir algo por su amigo aunque dijera lo contrario. "Las mujeres también funcionamos así", pensó, haciendo alusión al comentario de Ana sobre la mentalidad femenina. Se congratuló por su intuición que raramente la fallaba. La preguntaría en otro momento en cuanto Ana estuviera más receptiva.

El frenesí mental se interrumpió de golpe cuando se vio arrastrada violentamente por el cuerpo delgado de Ana. Pese a estar desprevenida, fue rápida en reflejos, apoyando la mano en el suelo, gracias a lo cual impidió que su costado derecho se rebotara contra el suelo. Confusa por el placaje, alzó la mirada y casi se espantó al encontrar a una Ana casi pegada a su rostro. Demasiado cerca. Leyó la disculpa y la preocupación en los ojos avellanas. Sabía que Ana le estaba hablando porque los labios movían sin cesar. Hasta podía oler su aliento, que sabía a menta. "¡Jo, hasta el aliento le huele bien! ¿Por qué tiene que ser puñeteramente perfecta?", pensó. Dejó que unas manos frías la rodearan y la impulsaran suavemente hacia el otro lado, recuperando su posición inicial antes del empujón. Cuando esas manos se separaron del cuerpo, su cerebro recuperó el flujo de oxigeno. Finalmente observó a Pedro prácticamente pegado al costado izquierdo del cuerpo de Ana, casi abrazándola.

- ¿Estás bien, Teresa? - Preguntó alarmada. Se dirigió a su amigo, con un tono nada amistoso. - ¡Qué bestia eres, Pedro! ¡Casi nos haces volar¡

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. - el joven se disculpó repetidas veces. Se le veía realmente arrepentido.- ¿Teresa, estás bien? Perdóname, sólo quería daros un susto. Corrí pero medí mal mi fuerza al sentarme al lado de Ana. - La cabeza de Teresa meneó, haciéndole saber que era perdonado.

- Perdón.- Pedro se disculpó de nuevo. - A veces me olvido de que Ana es un saco de huesos. ¡Au! Eso ha dolido.

- Te lo has ganado tú solito, animal. - replicó Ana. Se volvió hacia ella. - ¿En serio, estás bien?

- ¡Que sí, pesada! - espetó. Sonrió cuando Ana se acercó y le susurró a los oídos.

- Sólo contigo, recuérdalo. - Dicho esto, le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Ésa es mi Ana." Fue su último pensamiento, feliz de recuperar a su nueva amiga alocada.

Se divirtió de lo lindo contemplando cómo Pedro, de rodillas, intentó besar sin éxito los pies de Ana, quien más de una vez le propinó una patada en plena cara. Finalmente tuvo que socorrer a un Pedro en apuros, liberándole de las garras (o mejor dicho, cosquillas) de Ana.

Se vistieron y comieron algo antes de regresar a la Villa Fortuna. Llegaron a las siete de la tarde, tal como prometió Ana a su madre.


	9. Chapter 9

**TERESA**

_Capítulo 9_

**Martes, 18 de julio de 1950.**

**Anotación hist****órica: Se estrena "La Cenicienta" de Walt Disney**

- Eres preciosa.

Teresa casi se saltó de un brinco al oír la voz débil del señorito Perea. Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo. Se levantó rápidamente de la silla cuando el paciente hizo el ademán de levantarse.

- ¡No te levantes! - ordenó.

- ¡Estoy harto de la cama! Tengo el cuello maltratado, casi desnucado. - se quejó, frotando la parte dolorida.

- Soy consciente de que tu postura está lejos de ser cómoda, pero debes hacer caso al doctor. Hasta que tus heridas no se cicatricen, no puedes levantarte. - recordó, mientras acomodaba la almohada.

- Los doctores no saben nada. Mira cómo estoy curado. - Masculló, tratando de levantarse sin que Teresa pudiera detenerlo. Cambió de idea cuando le asaltó una oleada de dolor. - Ah, maldita sea, maldita sea. - gimoteó.

- Te avisé. - Le lanzó una mirada severa. Sonrió cuando Héctor se dejó caer, abatido. Para alentarlo, dijo lo siguiente. - Además, todo capitán necesita estar en plena forma para ejercer dignamente su arte.

Milagrosamente su cuerpo no se deshizo cuando el yaciente le regaló una dulce sonrisa. "No te comportes como una colegiala, que ya tienes una edad", se reprobó.

- En este caso, cumpliré a rajatabla las órdenes del doctor para recuperarme y llevarla de excursión, mi señorita. - Héctor asió una mano de Teresa. - ¿Sabes? Te eché de menos ayer. - Confesó.

- Yo también. Me habría encantado que vinieras. Fue genial. - Estrechó con fuerza la mano.

Aunque pasó a lo grande en la excursión, le habría encantado disfrutarla junto con Héctor. Se ruborizó cuando se lo imaginó desvistiéndose y nadando con ella. "No tengas la mente tan sucia. Te comportas igual que Pedro, babeando con Ana...".

De alguna manera, esa comparación no le acababa de agradar. Ladeó la cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos.

- Cuéntamelo. ¿Qué hicisteis?. Llevo tres días en la cama, aburrido como una ostra. Le recuerdo que, como enfermera del Capitán, tiene el deber de entretenerlo en lo máximo posible. - flirteó.

- A sus órdenes, Capitán.

Acercó el asiento al lado de la cama del señorito y se sentó. Empezó a narrar todas las anécdotas de la excursión. Héctor fue muy atento escuchándola y de vez en cuando se reía con las situaciones cómicas.

- Lástima de que no pudiera estar ahí protegiéndote de los bichos como tú llamas...

- No te preocupes por esto, que Ana y Pedro hicieron un trabajo excepcional protegiéndome. - mintió a medias. Por respeto a Pedro, no quería sacar al descubierto sus fobias ante Héctor, su mejor amigo. "Los hombres pueden ser crueles, humillándolos incluso a sus mejores amigos aunque no lo hicieran adrede. Como mi hermano," pensó con una punzada de añoranza.

- ¿Te llevas bien con Ana? - Héctor preguntó con una mueca de envidia que no le pasó desapercibida.

- Sí. - Se limitó a contestar educadamente.

No era tonta como para saber que entre ellos reinaba una fuerte antipatía recíproca. Lo toleraba mientras no la forzasen a escoger entre su amor y su amistad. Más de una vez había pensado en preguntarle el motivo de las rencillas entre ellos. Pero no quería importunarlo. Mucho menos en su estado.

- Me alegra saber que te cuidaron bien. - Héctor dijo sinceramente. - Hiciste bien en salir porque ayer no podría ser una buena compañía. Pasé todo el día atontado. No me extraña que la morfina tenga tantos seguidores. ¿Sabes qué,Teresa? A pesar de no tenerte aquí ayer, soñé contigo.

- Anda ya, no digas tonterías. Es la morfina quien ha vuelto a hablar. - respondió, ruborizada.

Rieron juntos. Estuvieron charlando una buena hora antes de que Héctor no pudiera resistir más los efectos de la sedación, sumiéndose en el sueño. Al verlo dormido, Teresa decidió que era hora de irse. Se levantó de la silla. Todavía no quería irse, pero debía. Aprovechando el estado de su amado, acarició el cabello pajizo, pasó la mano sobre la mejilla febril y tocó con la punta de dedos los labios.

- Te quiero. - murmuró.

A diferencia de la primera vez, no recibió ninguna respuesta. Suspiró con tristeza, se encaminó hacia la puerta y salió del cuarto.

* * *

><p>- ¡Aquí estás! Te estaba buscando - comunicó con una voz que denotaba la satisfacción de haber cumplido su misión.<p>

Teresa sonrió al verla entrar con ímpetu. Ana apoyó los codos sobre la encimera y preguntó curiosa:

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Y tu madre? ¿No ves el jaleo que estás montando?

- Ni siquiera me has saludado. Una "hola Teresa", podrías empezar por ahí. - reprobó en broma la falta de modales de Ana.

- ¿Para qué? Ya deberías saber a estas alturas que la confianza da asco. - se burló. - Ah, se me olvidaba. Holaaaaaa Teresaaaaaaa. - imitó poniendo una voz de pito. Los ojos de Teresa giraron a modo de exasperación.

- Oye, estás siendo muy graciosita. Pórtate bien si quieres comer mis famosas rosquillas.

- Ah, eso explica el jaleo que te has montado.

- ¡Nada de jaleo! Eso se llama bollería, maja. ¿Acaso te pensabas que las cocineras no se ensucian? Ays, qué tonta soy. Para qué pierdo tiempo si ni siquiera saber hacer un huevo frito.

Aún así, Ana no se equivocaba. La verdad era que parecía que había pasado un huracán en la cocina. La mesa estaba llena de herramientas... y suciedad.

- No sé hacerlo. - Ana confirmó sin un ápice de vergüenza. - Sigo pensando que es el jaleo. He visto varias veces a tu madre haciendo bollería de un modo más limpio... debería decir y también más higiénico. - rió.

- Ja, ja, ja, me mondo de risa. - contestó con sarcasmo.

- Deberías mirarte. Espera, ahora vengo. -Dicho esto, Ana salió corriendo de la cocina.

- Por mí, no hace falta que vuelvas.- gritó. Pero Ana volvió en un tiempo récord.

- ¡Ya lo tengo! - exclamó con júbilo. Teresa vio que Ana sujetaba un pequeño espejo. Lo puso a la altura de sus ojos. - ¿Tengo razón o no?

- Dios mío. - Teresa se espantó al verse llena de harina con algunos rastros de la masa. Lanzó una mirada asesina a Ana cuando ésta, con una sonrisa de suficiencia, le alargó un trapo. Lo cogió y se limpió la cara.

- Ahora sí estás decente. Bueno, ¿me puedes explicar de qué va esto? ¿Y tu madre? - Ana interrogó, buscando con la mirada a Carmen.

- Mis padres se han ido de compras. No sabía qué hacer con tanto tiempo libre. Y mira, aquí me tienes haciendo rosquillas. Te las chuparás con los dedos, ya verás.

- ¿No te habrás equivocado de persona? - Ana exclamó, con las cejas arqueadas a modo de fingida sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo? - dijo, un tanto confundida.

- Quiero decir que no soy Héctor. Sólo quería asegurarme de que no estás alucinando. - Ana puso la mano en su frente para comprobar que no padecía fiebre.

- No sabes lo que estás diciendo.- Masculló algo contrariada,apartando la mano.

Teresa maldecía mentalmente a su amiga por su capacidad de deducción. En verdad, se aburría en ausencia de sus padres y tuvo la idea de hacer rosquillas... con la intención de deslumbrar su arte al señorito Perea.

- Claro que sé lo que estoy diciendo y tú también. - dijo con calma.

- ¿Y qué si lo estoy? - la retó.

Qué mas daba si hasta sus padres estaban al tanto de sus sentimientos hacia Héctor Perea. Por otro lado, ya estaba cansada de negarlo ante Ana cuando todas las pruebas indicaban lo contrario. Teresa se sorprendió al notar el largo y solemne silencio de su amiga. Detuvo la tarea para mirarla. En jarras, su amiga habló mientras su cabeza ladeaba tristemente.

- Si supiera lo afortunado que es de tenerte... - Se paró, dando lugar a otro silencio tenso. Teresa no sabía qué decir. Por suerte el silencio duró poco cuando el semblante de su amiga pasó de seriedad a excitación apenas contenida. - ¡Bueno! Ahora que estoy aquí, ¿qué te parece si me concedes el placer de aprender el arte de bollería? Si te ayudo, me premiarás con tus famosas rosquillas, ¿verdad?

Sencillamente le pareció tierno contemplar cómo Ana se comportaba como una cría de cinco años ilusionada con su nuevo juguete. No se veía con corazón, negándole este placer.

- De acuerdo. - Cogió un delantal y lo entregó a su nueva pinche. - Póntelo. - Una vez puesto el delantal, Ana se puso a su lado, lista para aprender. - Ahora te explico los ingredientes. El proceso. Es muy sencillo. Pero al contrario de lo que se cree la gente, hacer rosquillas bien hechas y tiernas se requiere habilidad. Desde luego, con un pequeño truco ayuda... - Se detuvo cuando se percató de que... ¡Ana no hablaba ni la tomaba el pelo durante un largo minuto! La encontró tan embobada y concentrada. Llamó por su nombre pero Ana seguía sin reaccionar. Volvió a llamar en vano. Chasqueó los dedos delante de la cara de Ana. Por fin obtuvo una reacción suya. - ¿Dónde estás? ¿En la Luna de Valencia?

- Eh... - Para variar, su amiga tenía la decencia de avergonzarse. - Perdona, Teresa, es que te veo tan profesional. Eres impresionante.

- No digas bobadas. Que te tengo calada. Menos peloteo y más acción, guapa. - No estaba dispuesta a encandilarse por las buenas palabras de Ana.

- Me encantaría...- La oyó murmurándose. Meneó la cabeza sabiendo que su amiga alocada no tenía remedio.

Pasó una buena media hora enseñándola a hacer las rosquillas. Pese a la falta de experiencia culinaria de Ana, era una buena alumna. La escuchaba sin interrupciones y seguía al pie de la letra sus explicaciones. Eso sí, era otra historia a la hora de freír. Los dos primeros intentos de Ana fueron todo un fracaso, pero enseguida aprendió de sus errores, consiguiendo un buen ojo a la hora de medir la temperatura del aceite y sacar las rosquillas al punto.

En un momento, aburrida del silencio sepulcral de Ana, dejó el rodillo y habló:

- ¿Ana?

- Dime. - dijo ausente, sin levantar la vista de su tarea.

Se desilusionó al ver a Ana muy enfrascada en su mundo, no prestándole toda la atención que debería. Se dijo que debía darle otra oportunidad.

- Creo que estamos en desventaja, ¿sabes? - Sonrió para sus adentros al atrapar finalmente la atención de Ana, cuyas cejas alzaron a modo de confusión. Su amiga detuvo la tarea y se limpió las manos con un trapo que colgaba de su delantal.

- ¿Cómo? - titubeó.

- Veo que tu inteligencia irda está cojeando bastante. Esperaba más de ti. Qué decepción. - Teresa expresó con voz falsamente defraudada. Dibujó con la punta del índice en la nariz de su amiga una línea blanca de harina.

- ¡Oye! - Ana se limpió la nariz. - ¡Cómo vas a esperar que te entienda por arte de magia si no te explicas! Será que tu inteligencia de mula no puede ir más allá de berridos y coces. - Le sacó la lengua.

Ante el "insulto" que acababa de regalarle, lanzó una patada amistosa en la pierna de Ana.

- Más te vale no insultarme que podría darte unos coces. - intimidó.

Teresa estaba extasiada. Aunque odiaba las tomaduras de pelo, le producía un subidón de adrenalina cada vez que ambas se metían en una discusión verbal. Se desafiaban continuamente pero al mismo tiempo se admiraban mutuamente. Y sin constar que esa Ana Rivas estaba ganando un hueco importante en su corazón.

- Vale, vale. - Ana levantó las manos en son de paz. Se sonrieron. - ¿Qué querías decir con que estamos en desventaja?

- Sencillo. Ayer te conté casi prácticamente toda mi vida. Y no sé nada de ti. - constató.

- Ah, eso lo podemos remediar. Sólo basta con hacerme preguntas y contestártelas. Así de sencillo.

- Déjame pensar.- Se frotó la barbilla. A decir verdad, desde la conversación con su madre, tenía muchas preguntas acerca de Ana. Hasta entonces, su amiga aristócrata que heredaría la fortuna familiar seguía siento todo un misterio para ella. Ordenó mentalmente las preguntas antes de hacerlas. - ¿Te piensas quedar aquí definitivamente? ¿O tienes otros planes?

- Buena pregunta. - Se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar. - Hace dos años que acabé los estudios universitarios en el extranjero, decidí que era hora de volver a Madrid. En un principio, para descansar de los duros exámenes y después decidir qué hacer con mi vida. Y... todavía no sé qué voy a hacer. Paso los veranos aquí. ¿Sabes qué? Fue muy extraño volver a la casa, de la cual guardo muy buenos recuerdos de mi infancia. Pero al mismo era una extraña. Suerte de que con el tiempo conseguí acomodarme, aunque no del todo. En gran parte se lo debo a tu madre. ¿Te he dicho ya que es un encanto de mujer? - Teresa asintió mientras Ana continuaba, sin dejar de sonreír. - Tengo en la mente viajar e iniciar mis primeros contactos con el mundo laboral.

- Pero... ¿y el negocio familiar? He oído que eres la heredera. - Su corazón se encogía de dolor al tener la repentina certeza de que disfrutaría muy poco de la amistad recién descubierta con Ana.

- Ésas son las intenciones de mis padres. Pero no estoy segura del todo. Por ahora no es mi gran preocupación ya que de momento no me necesitan. Porque ya tienen a Héctor. Su aprendizaje comenzó hace años y se ha demostrado totalmente capaz. Tiene suficiente experiencia y conoce muy bien la empresa. - Teresa sonrió con aire ausente, traspasándose momentáneamente en la noche del baile, donde estuvieron a punto de besarse. "Maldito accidente", pensó. Despejó la mente y vio el semblante estoico de Ana. Estuvo a punto de preguntar pero Ana continuó. - ¿Alguna pregunta más?

- Si no te molesta que te pregunte... ¿por qué no te llevas bien con el señorito Perea? ¿Sois hermanos? ¿O hermanastros? O lo que sea... - preguntó, algo vacilante.

- No me molesta. Pero por favor, antes quiero que sepas algo. Independientemente de nuestras diferencias, somos unas personas razonables. Quiero decir que nunca te obligaré a decidir entre él y yo... quiero decir... entre mi amistad y la... suya. - aseguró.

- Muchas gracias. - se tranquilizó.

- Bien, en realidad no somos hermanos. Mi padre se casó con doña Marta, su primera esposa que ya era madre de un hijo de dos años, creo yo. Si prefieres, puedes decir que somos hermanastros. Pero no me considero su hermanastra aunque me llamara hermanita sólo para sacarme de quicio. - explicó.

- Pero... igual te considera una hermana en el fondo.- sorteó, tímidamente. Ana soltó una risa sarcástica.

- Es imposible. Mira, Teresa, nos respetamos. No te voy a engañar. Sólo somos unos extraños el uno para la otra. Digamos que tenemos una relación de convivencia. Ya sé que te suena triste pero es mejor que nada.

- Entiendo. Lo respeto y además no me incumben vuestros asuntos. - Sabía que era un tema duro para Ana, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema. - ¿Y cómo conociste a Pedro? - Preguntó con cautela.

- A ver si seré una malpensada. Si no te conociera, diría que sientes retintín por él.

- ¡No! - Teresa gritó, horrorizada. Se cubrió con las manos la boca.

- Es broma. Si ya es evidente que bebes los vientos por Héctor. -dijo, entre risas, junto con un toque de amargura que no le pasó del todo desapercibido. Teresa lamentaba que dos de sus personas más importantes no pudieran llevarse bien. Se notó sacudida por su amiga. - ¡Eh! ¡Estás pensando en cosas sucias con él!

Teresa no podía más con la tomadura de pelo, por lo que zafó de la mano de su amiga. Cogió la harina y la tiró a la cara de Ana. Se tronchó de risa al verla sorprendida con la boca abierta, casi tocando el suelo. Pero cometió el error de infravalorarla. Enseguida probó su propia medicina cuando recibió en plena cara un puñado de polvo blanco. Ambas se enzarzaron en una lucha de harina, corriendo por toda la cocina y riendo ruidosamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambas amigas, jadeantes, se apoyaron sobre la encimera y se miraron sonrientes sin palabra alguna.

- ¿Qué? - Teresa preguntó al percibir algo extraño en el silencio de su amiga.

- Nada, estás llena de harina. - Ana habló con dulzura sin apartar sus ojos.

- Igual que tú. - rió.

- No te muevas, que te la limpio.- Ordenó mientras una mano sujetaba su barbilla.

Teresa no rechistó, manteniendo la cabeza quieta mientras su amiga quitaba la suciedad con su paño. Se rió porque lo hacía con mucha delicadeza y se lo hizo saber.

- Ni siquiera estoy hecha de porcelana.

Ana sonrió y le plantó un beso suave en su mejilla antes de decir.

- No lo eres, pero eres mi pequeña. - siseó.

- ¡Eh! Que no soy pequeña. - bramó.

Su amiga estalló en carcajadas mientras se protegía de las manotadas continuas de una Teresa enfurruñada.

- Bruja, bruja, bruja. - Insultó. En cuanto ambas recuperaron el aire y Ana se limpió la cara, Teresa tuvo una idea. - ¿Oye, por qué no probamos una de tus rosquillas? - sugirió.

Ana aceptó. Teresa se giró para ponerse frente a la mesa. Cogió el bol donde contenía rosquillas y las estudió una por una. Después de un minuto de indecisión, finalmente cogió una que le pareció la mejor hecha. Aún estaba templada pero perfectamente comestible.

- Aquí tienes. Pruébala tú primero, que no quiero envenenarme. - Le hizo un guiño juguetón. Se rieron. Acercó la rosquilla a la boca de Ana, en espera de que ésta la comiera. Empezó a inquietarse bajo la mirada inquisitiva de su amiga. - ¿No la quieres comer? No debería decirlo porque no te lo mereces, pero tiene una pinta deliciosa.

Dicho esto, reinó un silencio extraño. Mientras Teresa esperaba que su amiga cogiera la rosquilla, Ana la miraba como si le creciera dos cabezas. El brazo comenzaba a dolerlo, sujetando a lo alto la rosquilla. Su paciencia se estaba agotando e hizo el ademán de devolver la rosquilla a su sitio. Pero una mano la agarró con firmeza.

- Tengo otra idea. - Sin soltar su mano, Ana habló por fin, con una de sus sonrisas que raramente aguardaban algo bueno. - ¿Te gustaría seducir a Héctor?

Definitivamente, esa Ana Rivas nunca cesaba de desconcertarla.

- No sé... no... sí... Supongo que sí. - Dijo, poco convencida. Alzó la mirada y vio los ojos avellanas de su amiga extravagante. En su mente disparó todas las alarmas de emergencia que la urgían tomar el camino de salvación. Pero pesó más su corazón, animándola a aprovechar ese recurso que le regalaba en bandeja su amiga para conquistar al señorito Perea. Saltaba a la vista de que Ana Rivas era una mujer experimentada en este campo.

- Vale. Imagina que soy Héctor. - Ana murmuró a lo bajo mientras una expresión de desagrado cruzó momentáneamente su semblante.

Teresa asintió con la cabeza. Dejó toda la iniciativa a su amiga. Por alguna razón, no podía despegarse de los ojos hipnotizantes. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y los abrió, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo de borrar los rasgos de su amiga para redibujarlos con los varoniles de su amado Héctor. No funcionó. Seguía viendo a la exótica Ana Rivas. Quería hacérselo saber que le era imposible imaginárselo y que era inútil probarlo. Pero no pudo porque sus cuerdas vocales se cerraron violentamente cuando la mano que asía su muñeca la redirigía suavemente hacia la boca de su amiga, cuyos labios parecían estar más rojos que nunca.

- Ahora mírame cómo lo hago. - Ana susurró con voz grave.

La garganta se le secó, sin poder articular palabra alguna. De pronto, se vio a sí misma como una serpiente oscilándose al compás de los sonidos seductores de su encantador. Soltó un suave gemido cuando observó la punta de la lengua rozando la carne tierna de la rosquilla. La lengua se refugió en su caverna bucal. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par viendo cómo los labios se entreabrían para dejar salir nuevamente a la lengua, más hambrienta que antes. La caverna se engrandeció hasta hincar con los colmillos superiores en su víctima. Pero no se acabó ahí. Temió por su cordura y... su vida cuando la lengua lamió con timidez su propio dedo pulgar que sujetaba la rosquilla.

- Que te salen los ojos. - oyó una voz con dureza.

Nunca había creído hasta entonces en las posesiones de los almas. No sabía cómo, pero tenía la seguridad de que otro ser había penetrado en su alma, arrebatándole la voluntad y asesinado la cordura para llenarlo con placer, codicia y locura. En cuanto descubrió que no estaban solas, recuperó a duras penas el autocontrol y echó a patadas ese ser demoníaco que habitaba en su interior.

Estupefacta por lo que acababa de hacer, dejó caer el arma -la rosquilla-, librándose de la mano cómplice -la de Ana-. Con la cabeza gacha, esperó con horror el veredicto de su crimen. Se pronunció el veredicto... pero no iba dirigido a ella.

- Pedro, despierta, que se te salen los ojos. - doña Encarna repitió con frialdad.

Teresa se volvió con brusquedad hacia la voz que hablaba a sus espaldas.

- Eh... he... yo...aquí... he entra...do... yo... sólo... al baño... Disculpadme... Me... voy - El pobre estaba tan petrificado que tartamudeaba. Teresa observó que las piernas de Pedro movían en desorden, sin saber adónde ir. Esquivaba a toda costa a ella y a Ana.

Se tensó cuando sintió un cosquilleo en su nuca y oyó la voz seductora susurrando a los oídos.

- Aquí tienes el resultado. Así es como acabaría tu querido Héctor.

Se volteó rápidamente y miró boquiabierta a Ana. Ésta le guiñó conspiratoriamente. Dirigió la vista, de nuevo a Pedro, que seguía topándose contra cualquier cosa que le bloqueaba el paso. Para volverse después a Ana. Entendió de pronto lo que había sucedido. Pedro debió haber entrado en algún momento por la puerta exterior para encontrarlas en una posición muy sugerente. Al parecer Ana se percató de la presencia de su amigo. Teresa podía adivinar perfectamente el plan malévolo que se había trazado en la mente de su amiga. Por un lado, estaba impresionada por el resultado. Por otro, odiaba haberse caído como una estúpida en el ardid que su amiga había elaborado. ¡No entendía por qué se sentía culpable... y sucia!

- El baño está aquí. A la izquierda y coge la tercera puerta del pasillo. - Con cara de desagrado, doña Encarna indicó el camino al joven desorientado.

- Eh... Claro... gracias, doña Encarna. - Pedro habló atropelladamente - Y hasta luego, Ana, Teresa - Cabizbajo, salió apresuradamente sin molestarse a mirarlas.

Doña Encarna, irritada, meneó la cabeza. Luego examinó con ojo crítico el estado de la cocina.

- ¿Qué caos es éste? Desde lejos se os oía. Ana, te recuerdo que eres una señorita respetable. No tolero ningún jaleo. Por el amor de Dios, estás hecha un desastre. ¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo? - inquirió con aspereza.

- Rosquillas. - Ana enseñó con orgullo su obra maestra culinaria. - Me han salido riquísimas. Todo gracias a la maestría de Teresa. - Un brazo pasó por los hombros de Teresa, cuya vista se repartía entre la temible doña Encarna y su amiga.

- ¿No podrías haberte buscado otros pasatiempos más... dignos de acorde con tu posición? - censuró. Pero no afectó ni en lo mínimo el excelente humor de Ana.

- ¿No me animas siempre a explorar nuevos horizontes? Con gusto he decidido seguir tus sabios consejos. Además, también me dices que el saber no ocupa. - Ana dijo con una sonrisa amplía.

Al contrario de que temía Teresa, doña Encarna no parecía ofendida. Ni de lejos. Parecía estar enormemente satisfecha de su propia hija, por ser plenamente capaz de rebatirle con argumentos convincentes pese a su impertinencia.

- Tienes razón. Pero procura que la próxima vez búscate un pasatiempo menos revolucionario. Ah... y pobre Pedro, que lo tienes perdido. - comentó con un deje de afecto. Pero su tono recuperó su severidad. - Por favor, recoged la cocina. Y nada de ruidos. Quiero leer en paz.

Teresa no podía dar crédito a sus ojos... ¡Acababa de contemplar en vivo el lado humano de doña Encarna que jamás habría imaginado ni en sus fantasías más surrealistas! La bruja madre de Ana acababa de hacer un guiño de complicidad... sin decir que sabía sonreír sin malicia.

La doña Encarna dio media vuelta pero aún guardaba otro as en su manga. Esta vez, el punto de mira era ella misma.

- Señorita Teresa, es un gesto impropio tener la boca abierta - dijo en tono gélido sin mirar atrás. Salió de la cocina.

Al oír sus palabras, la boca de Teresa se cerró bruscamente. El pequeño rastro de humanidad que vio en la doña Encarna se esfumó. La normalidad había vuelto. Es decir, había vuelto a ser el objeto de los comentarios hirientes de la doña. Teresa soltó un bufido de frustración. Se acordó de pronto del brazo de Ana reposando sobre sus hombros. Sin que pudiera detenerlo, su mente revivió las sensaciones extrañas y peligrosas que experimentó durante la posesión de su alma. Inconscientemente, se humedeció los labios con la lengua cuando le asaltó una imagen de la caverna bucal devorando la masa deliciosa de la rosquilla.

- ¡¿Viste a Pedro? Ays, pobre. Ni veía por dónde caminaba. - Ana clamó divertida, apoyando la barbilla sobre el hombro de Teresa.

Teresa se despertó del ensueño, reprochando su falta de concentración. Reunió todas las fuerzas para frenar el insoportable anhelo de apartarse de Ana con violencia. No queriendo despertar las sospechas de Ana, se separó delicadamente con la excusa de recoger la cocina. "¡Otra vez, me han poseído! ¡Contrólate! Sólo ha sido un lapsus.", intentó convencerse. "Sí, debe ser esto. Además, las amigas hacen a menudo estas cosas. Compartir secretos y trucos. Supongo que nunca he tenido una amiga verdadera hasta ahora. Sí, esto es." Se tranquilizó al fin sabiendo que sólo estaba siendo irracional.

- Voy un momento al baño. - Ana dijo, saliendo de la cocina.

Suspiró con alivio. Despejó de todo pensamiento su mente y se puso a la tarea de limpiar la cocina tal como ordenó doña Encarna. Pasó el paño sobre la mesa y topó contra un pequeño espejo que su amiga se olvidó de coger. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo cogió, salió de la cocina, recorrió el pasillo y fue al baño para devolvérselo a Ana. Cogió la manilla de la puerta entreabierta y se dispuso a entrar. Pero lo que vio la dejó inmovilizada.

Cuerpos apretados. Brazos entrelazados. Pechos agitados. Bocas enfrascadas en la lucha por el poder.

El propio cuerpo de Teresa se encendió... estaba más vivo que nunca y al mismo tiempo se moría paulatinamente. Casi enloqueció cuando observó el cuello femenino tentador levantándose para ser engullido con placer por la boca conquistadora.

No podía más. Salió de ahí rápidamente en silencio. No podía más. El pasillo que conducía a la cocina no parecía tener fin. No podía más. Por fin veía la luz. No podía más. Entró enloquecida y se apoyó sobre la mesa. No podía más. Los ojos se humedecían. No podía más. Jadeaba. No podía más. Quería estrangular ese ser conquistador. No podía más con el dolor que oprimía su corazón, al cual acababan de imprimir con fuego: **traición**.

Al oír los pasos dirigiéndose a la cocina, se secó rápidamente las lágrimas y puso la mejor sonrisa cuando Ana entró.

- ¡Ya estoy! - su amiga anunció, alegre.

Su corazón aulló de ira cuando se fijó en la camisa arrugada de su amiga, fruto de su acto de pasión con Pedro.

- Te ayudo. - Ana se puso a recoger todas las herramientas y dejarlas en el fregadero. Empezó a canturrear.

"No eres nadie para ella. Un día se irá y se olvidará de ti. Feliz sin ti." Una voz interior se mofó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando sacar la escena de su memoria, destrozarla y quemarla. Oyó vagamente una voz llamándola repetidamente por su nombre.

- ¿Teresa? ¿Qué te pasa?

Se apartó bruscamente cuando descubrió que no había distancia entre ellas. Aseguró que no le ocurría nada. Pero Ana no se lo creyó, por lo que insistió.

- Por favor, dime la verdad, sé que te pasa algo. No quieres mirarme. Parece que has visto un fantasma. - suplicó.

Quería salir de ahí. No tenía ganas de hablar. Retrocedió un paso cuando Ana trató de acercarse de nuevo. Su amiga echó un resoplido de impaciencia y con rapidez tomó una mano de Teresa, quien en vano intentó zafarse de ella.

- Teresa, ¿qué llevas en la mano?

La pregunta la pilló desprevenida. Bajó la mirada y de pronto se acordó de que aún no había soltado el espejo. Ya era demasiado tarde. Ana abrió los nudillos de dedos y cogió el espejo. En un principio, vio que su amiga estaba visiblemente confusa pero su rostro cambió de expresión. Teresa leyó en él varias emociones. La perplejidad primaba por encima de todo.

- ¿Nos has visto, verdad? - Ana interrogó, dubitativa.

Quería negarlo pero el silencio habló en su nombre. Ambas permanecieron quietas sin pronunciar nada un buen rato.

- Me imagino que te debió resultar embarazoso. Lo siento. - Su amiga habló con cautela.

Teresa se sorprendió cuando se oyó a sí misma con una voz llena de dureza.

- ¿Por qué con Pedro? No lo entiendo. ¿No dijiste que sólo eráis amigos? ¡No me gusta que me mientan!

No soportaba que la mintieran. Creía que Ana confiaba en ella. Jamás se había sentido tan traicionada como en aquel instante. Las verdaderas amigas no se mentían. Ni se ocultaban los secretos. Verla besándose con Pedro la dolió.

- No te he mentido. Créeme. - Ana rogó. - Escúchame, por favor. No siento nada por Pedro. Salvo cariño. Nuestros padres son grandes amigos. Nos conocemos de pequeños. Lo que viste no quiere decir nada. A veces lo hacemos. - Sus oídos no podían creérselo. Para colmo, Ana acababa de reconocerlo sin tapujos. - Teresa, somos amigos con derecho a roce.

- Los buenos amigos no se besan. - recordó. Se indignó cuando Ana se echó a reír. Odiaba ser burlada. Ana se calmó y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Sabes? Tienes mucha suerte porque sabes lo que quieres. Pero, en cambio yo, ni sé qué quiero ni sé qué siento. Mientras no encuentre lo que busco, pues... encuentro otras maneras de satisfacer mis necesidades... - Ana bajó la mirada, algo avergonzada.

- ¿Qué necesidades? - preguntó inocentemente. No entendía a qué se refería.

- Necesidad de compañía y de afecto. - Su amiga respondió seria. - Digan lo digan, los hombres y las mujeres tenemos las mismas necesidades. Lo que ocurre es que entre nosotras hay muchos tabúes. Pero te aseguro que lo que hacemos es más habitual de lo que crees.

Se detuvo a pensar en todo lo que le explicaba su amiga. Supo que Ana era sincera con ella. Aunque no le parecía del todo bien lo que hacían, sabía que su amiga tenía razón.

Pero aún no podía ignorar una cosa. El mismo Pedro. Sólo con nombrarlo, le hervía la sangre.

- Ana, ¿eres consciente de que Pedro está loco por ti? - refunfuñó. Ana suspiró.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? Si ya le he aclarado miles de veces acerca de mis sentimientos.

- Hazme caso. Aclárelo en serio. ¿Quieres hacerle daño? Además... no sé... no os pega como pareja... parecéis hermanos. - puso una cara dubitativa.

"Mientes", la mala conciencia le decía. Sabía muy bien que no había otro hombre mejor para Ana Rivas. Harían una pareja endiabladamente perfecta. Una voz interior le recordó que hasta ayer pensaba lo contrario y que estaba dispuesta a hacer de celestina entre ellos. "Es diferente. Sólo la protejo. Es mi amiga y me preocupa. A Pedro le creía un galán, pero sólo es uno más. Si estaba encima de ella como un pulpo empalagoso. " Se contestó a sí misma, queriendo convencerse de sus mejores intenciones.

- ¡Que no te oiga mi madre! - Entre risas, Ana contestó. - Te mataría. Es su máxima aspiración. Que me casara con el querido Pedro. Coparíamos la flor y la nata de la sociedad española. Se llevará un gran chasco. Teresa, si sentiría algo serio por él, estaría con él en vez de contigo. Eres mi pequeñaaaaa. - ronroneó.

En esta ocasión no le molestó en absoluto que la llamara así. Al contrario, la hacía feliz. Sin previo aviso, Teresa abrazó con fuerza a su amiga, que casi le hizo perder el equilibrio. Apoyó la mejilla sobre el pecho y cerró los ojos.

Ambas permanecieron abrazadas y contentas de pasar la página.


	10. Chapter 10

**TERESA**

_Capítulo 10_

**Miércoles, 19 de julio de 1950.**

**Anotación histórica: Se inicia la caza de brujas en Estados Unidos**

El sueño se vio alterado por unos suaves golpes en la puerta de su cuarto. Tanteó el interruptor de la luz y lo encendió. Cogió el reloj y miró la hora. Eran las once de la noche. Captó unas voces detrás de la puerta. Salió de la cama y se puso la bata. Abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió al verlos ahí plantados discutiendo en voz baja.

- ¿Qué hacéis? - Preguntó en susurros, molesta por la interrupción.

- Ya te dije que estaría durmiendo. - Pedro reprochó a su amiga. Se volvió hacia ella, claramente arrepentido.- Lo siento mucho, Teresa. Perdónanos por despertarte.

- Pedro, ya verás cómo no le molestará en cuanto lo sepa. - Ana se exasperó. Con la mirada puesta en Teresa, habló con entusiasmo. - Teresa, quiero que te vengas con nosotros a la verbena de la fiesta mayor que se da en Terroliva. ¡Vente con nosotros! Te lo pasarás genial.

Observó la vestimenta de ambos. No cabía duda de que estaban listos para asistir a una fiesta. Pero no de etiqueta. Iban informales pero al mismo tiempo elegantes. Pedro estaba muy apuesto. Vestía una camisa blanca de manga corta, unos pantalones azules claros que ceñían a sus piernas y unos mocasines blancos. Una ropa cómoda para soportar el calor veraniego. Mientras que Ana... estaba deslumbrante, con un blanco vestido de vuelo estampado de flores rojas sin mangas, una cinta de pelo y un pequeño bolso de mano a juego. Llevaba unas sandalias rojas con tacón. Su rostro estaba discretamente maquillado. Su cabello llevaba tirabuzones que caían elegantemente. En resumen, estaba fabulosa y muy hermosa. Todo lo contrario que ella, vestida en pijamas.

- Pero, ¿estás loca? Si ni siquiera estoy vestida. - titubeó, a la vez que lanzaba miradas furtivas a ambos lados del pasillo, aterrada ante la idea de encontrarse en aprietos.

- ¡Chica! Seguro que no tardarás más de media hora. Quiero que vengas. - insistió Ana.

- ¡Sssssh! - siseó con el dedo sobre los labios. Señaló con el dedo la puerta de enfrente. - Mis padres duermen ahí.

- No te preocupes por nosotros. Estaremos abajo, esperándote. Detrás del porche. Ana ha sido muy lista. Dejó el coche fuera de los terrenos de la Villa Fortuna. Para no despertarlos con el ruido de motor. - Pedro habló en voz baja, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Sí, no nos pillará. ¡Hagamos esta escapada! - Ana animó, con excitación apenas contenida.

Teresa observó alternativamente a ambos. No le hacía feliz que Pedro estuviera ahí. "¿Por qué eres tan dura con él? Si hasta está encantado de que vengas." Ahogó esa voz interior, no queriendo admitir que llevaba la razón. "Ni siquiera sé si quiero aceptar la escapada. Es una locura." Pero, en cuanto apreció la calidez de los ojos avellana, la decisión ya estaba tomada.

- De acuerdo, iré. Idos antes de que os oiga. Intentaré tardar lo menos posible. - prometió.

Casi se cayó atrás cuando Ana la abrazó con ímpetu. Le plantó un beso sonoro en la mejilla antes de irse por el pasillo junto con Pedro. Se quedó ausente en la puerta con la mano sobre la mejilla que había besado su amiga.

* * *

><p>- ¡Es fantástico estar aquí! Cuán ambiente. Me voy a bailar, que mis caderas me piden un meneo. ¿Venís? - Al ver las respuestas negativas, ladeó la cabeza a modo de decepción. - Pues me voy sola y os lo perdéis, hala.<p>

Teresa la vio mezclándose con la multitud en el centro de la sala improvisada del baile. Se le veía feliz. De pie, se contentó con verla bailando sin preocupaciones. Sin ataduras. Sin etiquetas. Sin muros. Sólo era una más que quería divertirse.

- ¿Quieres algo? - Pedro preguntó. - Voy a pedir bebida. Vamos a necesitar mucha si queremos aguantar el ritmo de Ana. - guiñó.

Teresa sonrió y le pidió una limonada. Tras tomar su nota, la silueta de Pedro desapareció en medio de la muchedumbre.

Una media hora antes, durante el camino, en un principio fue arisca con Pedro. Pero Ana se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que se acercó a sus oídos, pidiéndole que fuera conciliadora con él. A regañadientes le hizo caso sabiendo que Pedro no tenía realmente ninguna culpa. Así que decidió darle un voto de confianza.

Rió al ver a Ana bailando con un viejete enclenque que debía rondar los ochenta años y que no sobrepasaba en altura los hombros de Ana. Alrededor de la pareja extravagante, una buena cantidad de jóvenes lo miraban celosos por la suerte del viejo surcado de arrugas quien consiguió asombrar a Ana atreviéndose a ejecutar un volteo con éxito. El publico le vitorearon por su osadía. En cuanto acabó la canción, su amiga se vio en un aprieto al encontrarse frente a una hilera de hombres (mejor dicho, hienas) peleándose por su mano. "Parece un ejército de abejorros obreros pululando alrededor de su distante abeja arena con la única aspiración de servirla", reflexionó. Sonrió cuando su amiga les dio la espalda bailando sola, ignorándolos por completo. "Ahora es cuando los obreros se vuelven locos de desesperación, volando sin rumbo. Sin su reina, no son nadie. Penosos." Ladeó burlonamente la cabeza.

- ¡Mis ojos no creen lo que acaban de ver. La hermanita ha crecido! - Oyó una voz a su lado.

Giró la cabeza. Su nariz se arrugó a modo de disgusto. La voz desagradable pertenecía a un rostro igual de desagradable. Lo peor de todo era que le era familiar. Era Carlos Pérez, un viejo amigo de su hermano. Nunca le cayó bien. Sin contar que era una mala influencia para su hermano, quien se vio metido en más de un lío por la culpa de ese ogro. Estudió las facciones del hombre. Comprobó que el aspecto había cambiado de mal a peor. Excepto en una cosa. Seguía siendo igual de desagradable. Era un hombre de aspecto musculoso, con ancha espalda. Su cara cuadrada estaba picada de acné. Sobre su frente lucía un gran mechón grasiento.

- Veo que Alfonso no te enseñó a saludar como es debido a sus queridos amigos. Por ahora lo dejaré pasar porque te has convertido en una mujercita... deliciosa.- Sin molestarse a disimular la lujuria, Carlos se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras sus ojos recorrían todo el cuerpo femenino.

Asqueada, Teresa se abrazó por instinto, esquivando las miradas de lascivia. Mantuvo su silencio, no queriendo echar a perder sus minutos valiosos con ese ser impresentable.

- ¿Qué te ha comido la lengua el gato? - La sonrisa socarrona de Carlos se esfumó para dar paso a una ira apenas contenida.

Teresa, sin palabras, lo rechazaba públicamente, poniendo distancia entre ambos. En un principio, se creyó victoriosa pero el triunfo era efímero cuando una mano peluda agarró con violencia su brazo, torciéndolo de dolor. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando unos labios se acercaron a su oído. Notó el aliento al alcohol.

- ¿Eres dura, eh? Te va lo duro. Necesitas una lección. Debes aprender a tratar con respeto a un hombre hecho y derecho como yo.

- Ni muerta. - Respondió entre aterrorizada y enfurecida, tratando de zafarse sin éxito de la mano que aún oprimía más.

- Suéltala. Al parecer, es a usted a quien no le han enseñado lecciones de cómo tratar a una señorita. - A su espalda, oyó una voz firme. Teresa nunca pensó que una simple voz pudiera aportar tanto alivio como en ese momento.

- No se meta en nuestros asuntos. - Carlos contestó con furia, molesto por la interrupción. Aprovechando su distracción, Teresa pudo soltar al fin la mano que la apresaba.

- Se equivoca. Es mi amiga.

Impertubable ante la mirada furiosa de Carlos, Pedro extendió la mano que aceptó gustosamente Teresa. Refugiada bajo el brazo protector del joven moreno, constató cómo ambos chicos se enfrascaban en una dura batalla visual. Carlos fue el primero en rendirse, con una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. Emitió una falsa disculpa en tono burlón.

- Sólo estábamos recordando los viejos tiempos, ¿verdad Teresina?

Teresa, aún presa de inquietud, soportó el insufrible descaro de ese adefesio. En silencio agradeció el gesto de Pedro de estrecharla más a su costado. La proximidad entre ellos no dejó desapercibido a Carlos.

- Me disculpará señor por haber intentado cortejarla. - Fingió estar apesadumbrado por la incomodidad que había provocado. - ¿Sabe usted que ella es la hermana de mi muy buen amigo? Le ruego me perdone por no conocer de antemano los gustos de Teresina. - Pese al silencio lúgubre de Pedro, Carlos parecía estar divirtiéndose metiendo la llaga en las heridas. Teresa se tensó cuando la vista de Carlos resbaló sobre ella. -Quiero decir que... Alfonsito nunca me dijo que te encamabas con los niños de bien. Parece que Madrid te ha subido los humos, niña. Buenas noches.

Tras estas palabras humillantes, dio media vuelta y se marchó, estallando a carcajadas. Entretanto, con un enorme esfuerzo Teresa consiguió contener a Pedro de lanzarse sobre la espalda de ese ser repugnante.

- ¡Déjame. Te acaba de faltar el respeto!

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no vale la pena. Ese imbécil no merece ningún pensamiento nuestro. Por favor, no dejes que eso nos arruine la noche. - suplicó.

En su interior, Teresa se moría de ganas de unirse a la petición de Pedro, de borrar la sonrisa del rostro grasiento de Carlos. Le habría encantado de propinar una patada en las partes íntimas. Pero era inútil. Sólo quería olvidar lo antes posible el encuentro desafortunado. No sin protestas, Pedro aceptó.

- Tienes razón. Aquí tienes tu limonada. - Pedro le alargó el vaso. Se mostró verdaderamente preocupado. - Pero, ¿estás bien? Siento no haber venido antes.

- Tranquilo, yo tampoco lo esperaba. Mira, olvídemoslo. Lo que debemos hacer es disfrutar como lo está haciendo Ana. - Teresa indicó con la cabeza al salón donde su amiga continuaba bailando. Esta vez, acompañada de un joven tímido quien no parecía creerse su suerte.

- Tienes razón. ¡La noche es joven! ¡Como nosotros! - manifestó jovialmente, levantando el vaso.

- ¡Bien dicho! - Aprobó, chocando su vaso contra el de Pedro. Se rieron cuando la fuerza del brindis hizo derramar un poco del refresco.

Casi pegados, se divirtieron atestiguando los numerosos bailes de su amiga con varios pretendientes. Algunos resultaron ser bastante cómicos debido a la torpeza de los bailarines quienes más de una vez habían destrozado los pies de Ana. Al cabo de unos diez minutos, Pedro rompió el silencio.

- ¿Es increíble, verdad? - murmuró con un atisbo de admiración.

Sin apartar los ojos del salón, Teresa movió la cabeza afirmativamente, sabiendo muy bien a qué se refería. Mejor dicho, a quién se refería. A Ana, sin duda alguna. Tomó otro trago del refresco. Su cuerpo se movía ligeramente al compás de la música.

- ¿Sabes? Nos conocemos desde pequeños. Pero Ana no cesa de asombrarme tras todos estos años. Es tan viva. - Teresa no pudo estar más de acuerdo con él. Pedro prosiguió. - ¡Mírala! Podría tener a cualquier hombre que quisiera. Y hacerlo feliz... Es una chica maravillosa. - Dicho esto, el joven soltó un largo suspiro de ensoñación.

Teresa comenzaba a incomodarse al percibir el brillo en las pupilas de Pedro. No estaba equivocado. En una sola hora, su amiga acababa de hacer felices a unos cuantos hombres quienes acababan de ver cumplido su sueño de conseguir la mano de una chica hermosa y divertida como Ana Rivas pese a no conocer su verdadera identidad. La heredera del gran imperio Rivas. De pronto, no le hacía ni una pizca de gracia observar cómo esos hombres contemplaban con deseo el cuerpo grácil de su amiga. Su primer impulso era ahuyentar a las moscas inoportunas. "Estás siendo irracional, Teresa. Sólo está pasándolo bien. Además Ana es consciente de su poder." Su propia réplica sólo lograba crear más malestar en su alma. Vio a su amiga riendo a carcajada limpia mientras ésta meditaba con aire pensativo sobre la invitación que ofrecía un joven de rodillas. Su amiga sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Y también sabía que Ana era consciente de que podía jugar con ellos a su antojo. ¡Lo que le fastidiaba era que se lo pasaba bien todo el mundo menos ella! "Antes te lo estabas pasando bien. ¿A qué se debe el cambio?". De golpe acalló esa voz interior. Bebió otro largo trago.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? - escuchó la voz algo titubeante de Pedro. - ¿Ana te ha comentado algo acerca de mí?

La pregunta la descolocó, tanto que se atragantó mal, por lo que escupió ruidosamente el contenido del refresco, salpicando la camisa blanca del pobre Pedro. Se golpeó repetidas veces el pecho tratando de aliviar la violenta tos. Sintió una mano frotando en círculos.

- ¿Estás bien? - Pedro preguntó.

- Lo siento, me había atragantado. - Dijo entre toses, un tanto avergonzada por su torpeza.

Ya recuperada de la tos, se fijó en el estado lamentable de la camisa. Vio a Pedro sacando el pañuelo del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Se lo arrebató y se encargó de secar la mancha amarilla que mantenía pegada al pecho del joven. Éste trató de recuperar el pañuelo, alegando que no era necesario.

- No, por favor, déjame secar. Lo siento, lo siento. ¡Qué torpe soy! - se disculpó con fervor.

- ¡Tranquila! - Pedro quitó importancia al asunto. - Déjame, por favor. Ya sé que vosotras sois perfectamente capaces pero los hombres también sabemos cuidarnos solos. - Bromeó.

Teresa no pudo evitar de reírse por lo bajo, devolviendo el pañuelo manchado a su propietario. Una anciana amable, sentada cerca de ellos, ofreció su vaso de agua a Pedro. Éste la aceptó con una sonrisa y pudo quitar la mancha pese a que quedó prácticamente húmeda la parte delantera de la camisa.

- Ya está. Ahora estoy más fresco. No hay mal que por bien no venga. - guiñó.

Aunque todavía estaba avergonzada, se dejó contagiar por la alegría del joven. De inmediato, el semblante de Pedro se tornó grave.

- Teresa, antes te preguntaba... eh... no sé cómo decirte. - Desgraciadamente, la chica se acordaba perfectamente de la pregunta que le formuló. No le quedó otro remedio que esperar a que el joven lo soltara. - No quiero abusar de tu confianza.

"Maldita seas, maldita seas." Maldijo mentalmente a Ana por ponerle en esta situación violenta.

- Pero he visto que os habéis hecho grandes amigas. Me gustaría saber que... si te he hablado de mí. Quiero decir que vosotras, las chicas, soléis hablar de esto. Verás, Teresa, quiero saberlo porque... No importa, déjemoslo. Por favor, dime la verdad. - imploró, sin ocultar su nerviosismo.

No supo qué decir. Se quedó prácticamente en blanco. Observó la expresión de ansiedad en el rostro del joven. Frunció el ceño recordando la escena del baño que contempló accidentalmente y la charla con Ana sobre sus sentimientos hacia Pedro. Su amiga le aseguró que no sentía nada más por él que una gran amistad. "Con derecho al roce", repitió con sorna las palabras de Ana. Se encontró dividida en unos sentimientos contradictorios. Por un lado, sintió pena por Pedro quien había demostrado ser un joven lleno de buenas intenciones. Divertido. Culto. Amable. "Todo un galán", reconoció resignada. Y por otro, no podía evitar de sentirse territorial con Ana, queriendo alejarla de... Se frenó antes de que pudiera proseguir. "¡Deja de ser egoísta! Deja que Ana sea feliz..." Detuvo esa locura de pensamientos. Tomó otro sorbo de limonada antes de mirar directamente a la cara de Pedro.

- No. - mintió, no queriendo lastimarlo. - Lo siento, acabamos de conocernos. - balbuceó al leer la tristeza en los ojos castaños del joven.

- No, tienes razón. He sido estúpido. - Pedro se rascó la nuca a la vez que evitaba a toda costa sus ojos. - No me hagas caso. Ah, mira, esta camisa está ya casi seca. - Teresa no dijo nada cuando éste cambió abruptamente del tema. A decir la verdad, así lo prefería ella también, decidiendo seguir el juego.

- Sí, y lo siento mucho. Soy muy torpe. - dijo con una media sonrisa algo forzada.

- Un poco sí lo eres. - evidenció. Pero no era la voz de Pedro, sino la de Ana detrás de ellos.

Se volvieron. Ana los miraba entre curiosa y divertida. De pronto se acordó del motivo de su torpeza. "Maldita seas, maldita seas." En su fuero interno le profirió una sarta de insultos por ser la fuente indirecta de la incomodidad entre ella y el joven enamorado de Ana. Ésta se percató de su actitud algo hostil hacia ella, ya que su rostro se bañó de confusión.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - Ana dijo, algo a la defensiva por las miradas furibundas de Teresa.

- No ha pasado nada. Teresa se ha atragantado y me escupió. No soy tan horrible como para que me escupan, ¿verdad? - Pedro simuló estar herido por la falta de tacto de Teresa.

- Calla, calla. - La joven García tapó la cara con ambas manos, avergonzada.

- ¿En serio? - Ana preguntó en tono de sorpresa. Acto seguido se frotó el mentón tomándose unos segundos para pensar antes de responder. - Hombre, Pedro, horrible no estás. Pero tú, torpe lo eres. - señaló con mofa con el dedo a Teresa.

- ¡Por tu culpa! - Con la cara libre de las manos, las palabras salieron de la boca antes de poder detenerse. El tono acusador pilló de sorpresa a los tres. Al darse cuenta de su error, se corrigió rápidamente suavizando su voz. - Por tu culpa, al verte con ese joven que te pedía de rodillas tu mano... y no pude evitar de reírme mientras bebía. - Le sonó pobre como excusa pero era lo único que se le ocurría. Aparentemente, su trola coló al ver las facciones de sus amigos relajándose.

- ¡Ah! Tienes razón, estaba bastante ridículo el pobre. Pero era divertido. - Ana reconoció con una sonrisa jovial que al mismo tiempo denotaba la satisfacción de tener al mundo rendido a sus pies. Teresa giró los ojos a modo de exasperación. - Bueno, me muero de sed. ¿Qué bebéis? - miró con interés el contenido de los vasos.

- Yo una gaseosa y ella una limonada. ¿Quieres algo? - contestó Pedro. Ana ladeó la cabeza con desaprobación.

- Necesito algo fuerte. Pedro, ¿podrías traernos unos copitas de aguardiente? - pidió.

- No, no, no quiero nada de alcohol. - Teresa rechazó rotundamente.

- No digas tonterías. Pedro, tráenos y haremos un brindis por la noche fantástica. - Ana dijo, obviando las quejas de su amiga morena.

Pedro se limitó a contestar con un asentimiento de la cabeza y volvió de nuevo al bar. Ya solas, Ana se limpiaba con un pañuelo el sudor en la nuca.

- ¡Ana! Pedro me preguntaba si me habías hablado de él. - explicó tras asegurarse de que Pedro estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para oírlas.

- ¿Y? - Preguntó aburrida, continuando con su tarea de secar el sudor, esta vez, en el torso.

- ¿Y? - imitó poniendo tal énfasis, airada por la falta de interés de su amiga. - ¡Que me preguntaba si me hablabas de él! En otras palabras, "¿Teresa, sabes si le gusto?" Eso me dijo.

- ¿Y? Ya te expliqué ayer que él conoce la naturaleza de mis sentimientos. Te repito que no hay nada entre nosotros. - Ana dijo con voz cansina. Guardó el pañuelo en su bolso de mano. Teresa soltó un bufido de frustración.

- ¡Ana! ¡Escúchame! ¿Eres tonta o qué? Está e-na-mo-ra-do de ti.- Zarandeándola, deletreó con la esperanza de que su amiga entendiera la gravedad de la situación. Por fin vio cómo los ojos de Ana se abrían de par en par.

- ¿En serio? - Su amiga preguntó con una nota de alarma, mirando a ambos lados como si creyera que huirse de ahí solucionaría todos sus problemas.

- ¿Tengo cara de broma? Debes aclarárselo de una vez por todas. - aconsejó. Consideró que Pedro se merecía saber la verdad, para acabar con las falsas esperanzas que sólo le crearían más dolor.

- Tienes razón... -admitió - Hablaré con él. Te lo prometo. - Pese a su semblante sombrío, Teresa leyó la determinación en los ojos de su amiga. Podía adivinarse sus pensamientos. Francamente, no le gustaría estar en su situación. Ana cogió su mano y la estrechó. Se calmó al saber que su amiga la creía. - Gracias por decírmelo.

- De nada.- dijo, más serena.

- Cambiemos de tema. - Ana pidió. Rápidamente su rostro se iluminó sin previo aviso, algo que hizo picar la curiosidad de Teresa, cuyas cejas arquearon. - Quería verte esta mañana pero no nos hemos visto en todo el día. Hemos estado ocupadas. Tú con Héctor. - Abrió la boca para replicarla, pero Ana no la dejó.- Y yo con mis padres. Bien, aquí estamos. Espera un momento.- Vio que su amiga rebuscaba algo en su bolso de mano. - Aquí están, tachan. Ana gritó con júbilo a la vez que sujetaba a lo alto dos papelitos de color verde. Los alargó y Teresa los cogió. Sus ojos casi se saltaban de las órbitas al ver que eran unas entradas de cine. Ni más ni menos para ver...

- Pero... pero... - Teresa apenas podía articular palabra alguna.

- Sí. - afirmó con gran satisfacción..

- Pero... - tartamudeó. - pero... ¿cuándo..? ¿cómo?

- Me acordé de ti. De lo que me explicaste. Así que pensé que podría hacerte mucha ilusión ver la película "El mago de Oz", que está basada en el libro que leíste.- Teresa aún estaba anonadada. Ana continuó. - Y es para mañana a las seis de la tarde. ¿Te gustaría verla conmigo?

Sus miradas perplejas se alternaban entre las entradas y Ana. No podía creerse en la suerte de tenerla como amiga. Tal como dijo Pedro, Ana era una chica maravillosa. Se reafirmaba en su creencia de que había encontrado a su verdadera amiga que era Ana pese a las numerosas diferencias entre ellas. Se miraron fijamente. Su alma se inundó de cariño, afecto y amor... hacia esa criatura más maravillosa que había engendrado la naturaleza. Sin poder contenerse más, se abalanzó sobre ella, rodeando el cuello con los brazos.

- Lo interpreto como un sí. - Ana dijo entre risas, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Teresa cubrió su rostro de besos, ignorando las miradas confusas del público.

- Te quiero, te quiero mucho. Te quiero muchísimo. - dijo toda exultante mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad resbalaban sobre las mejillas sonrosadas. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz como en ese momento. Sólo tenía una sola certeza. Que nunca se separaría de ella, pasara lo que pasara.

- Y yo a ti. - Ana susurró a sus oídos con voz gentil, aún abrazadas.

Teresa fue la primera en deshacer el abrazo. Aún seguía absorta mirando las entradas que sujetaba al tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas. Ana sonrió.

- Guárdalas en tu bolso. Mañana las usaremos. Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado la sorpresa.

- Sí, mucho. Muchas gracias. - Repitió.

Haciendo caso a su amiga, metió las entradas en su bolso. En ese instante, su único deseo era que las horas transcurrieran rápido para poder ver la versión cinematográfico del libro "El Maravilloso Mago de Oz". Se moría de ganas de verla. En compañía de Ana Rivas.

- Chicas, aquí las tenéis. - anunció Pedro, quien sujetaba peligrosamente tres copitas que pidió su amiga. Ambas chicas cogieron rápidamente su copa.

- ¡Que se repitan más noches como hoy! - brindó con euforia Ana.

Teresa, olvidándose de su casi inexistente tolerancia al alcohol, chocó su copa contra las otras dos y vació en un solo trago el contenido que deslizó como un fuego por la garganta. Tosió.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Ana, dando palmaditas en su espalda.

- Sí, no te preocupes. Me quemaba la garganta. Pero ya estoy mejor.

- Genial, porque ahora no os podéis librar de mí... ¡A bailar! - anunció.

Ana tomó de las manos de Pedro y Teresa, arrastrándolos hasta mezclarse con la muchedumbre. Con la cabeza algo ofuscada por el alcohol, la joven García dejó rienda suelta a sus emociones, dejándose llevar por la música eléctrica y por las manos hábiles de Ana conduciéndola. Bailaron unas tres horas seguidas sin tregua.

Cuando tocaron las cuatro de madrugada, decidieron que era hora de volver a casa. Ana estaba ligeramente ebria, por lo que Pedro tuvo que conducir, llevándolos de vuelta a la Villa Fortuna. Sentadas en el asiento trasero, Teresa y Ana se entretuvieron cantando algunas letras que causaban furor entre los jóvenes. Más de una vez, Pedro tuvo que darles un toque de atención a fin de no despertar los vecinos. Aparcó el coche en el mismo lugar de donde salieron, en las afueras de la mansión de los Rivas para no delatar su escapada. Salieron del coche y se encaminaron a la mansión. Pedro y Ana tuvieron que sujetar precariamente a una Teresa algo mareada. Por fin alcanzaron la puerta de la cocina.

- ¿Podrás caminar tú sola? Te puedo acompañar si quieres. - Ana se ofreció.

- No te preocupes. Sólo estoy mareada. - insistió aunque sabía que apenas podía mantenerse de pie sin ayuda. Sólo quería que su cabeza dejara de dar vueltas. Apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, dijo haciéndose un gran esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos. - Venga, que es tarde. Iros tranquilos. Nos vemos mañana. ¡Buenas noches!

- Vamos, Ana. - dijo Pedro. Pero su amiga no estaba dispuesta a dejarla en ese estado. Pero la cabezonería de Teresa pudo con ella.

- Vale. Nos vemos mañana. - Ana contestó a regañadientes.

Ana plantó un beso en la mejilla de Teresa, cuyos ojos cerraron por reflejo. Soltó un suspiro de bienestar. Quería abrazarla pero sus brazos pesaban tanto. Abrió abruptamente los ojos al notar la pérdida del agradable contacto físico. Observó a Pedro y Ana caminando hacia el porche. Agitó la mano a modo de despedida, pese a saber que no podían verla.

Durante un largo minuto, su postura no había cambiado. No tenía fuerzas para moverse. No quería arriesgarse a sufrir otra oleada de mareos. Cerró los ojos. Casi gimió de placer al recibir en plena cara una suave brisa. La noche estaba siendo más calurosa de lo habitual, por lo que cualquier brisa fresca era bienvenida. Abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio la hizo sonreír. Parecía llamarla desde ahí, invitándola a intercambiarse secretos. Reunió todas sus fuerzas para mover las piernas, acudiendo a la llamada. Anduvo algo torpe pero firme hasta que sus brazos extendidos tocaron la ruda y áspera madera de un árbol. Su árbol. Se abrazó al tronco, riéndose para sus adentros sabiendo que quienquiera la viera en ese instante pensaría que era una loca que se había escapado del manicomio. Levantó la vista y vio las hojas oscilándose como si estuvieran saludándola. No pudo frenar el impulso de subir a la copa. Todavía la asaltaban los mareos pero en menor medida. Subió con ciertas dificultades. Su falda oscura sufrió un jirón al ser desgarrada por una rama traicionera. Ya acomodada entre las ramas, apoyó la espalda sobre el tronco, apreciando las vistas desde lo alto. Pudo divisar de lejos las ondulaciones plateadas del lago. Sonrió al recordar la noche del baile. Su casi beso con Héctor. Su mente se encontró por completo despejada, saboreando la serenidad conocida que le otorgaba su refugio.

Estuvo a punto de de caerse de la copa cuando escuchó unas voces algo agitadas. Tenía la intención de salir de la copa pero cambió de pensamiento al verlos ahí justamente debajo de ella. Discutiendo. Aguantó la respiración por miedo a ser descubierta. Aguzó su oído.

- ¡Basta ya! - casi gritó entre sollozos.

- Ana, no llores. Escúchame. Te quiero. Siempre te he querido. - Pedro declaró con ardor. -Sé que de algún modo me quieres. ¿Me quieres? Por favor, dímelo.

- Pedro, por favor, dejémoslo. - su amiga rogó, evitando los brazos de Pedro. - Ya lo hemos hablado.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero nunca me has tomado en serio. Hasta ahora.- Intentó acercarse pero Ana se retrocedía. - Ana, te quiero desde que nos conocimos. He tratado de olvidarte pero me es imposible. Eres la razón de mi ser.

- ¡Pedro! Ya te he dicho que no puede ser.

- Pero me acabas de decirme que me quieres. - insistió.

- !Sí, pero como un amigo y nada más¡ - estalló. Esa frase los dejó sin habla, como si hubiera arrebatado la poca energía que les quedaba. Los rasgos de Ana se suavizaron mientras los de Pedro se endurecían. La joven se acercó y tomó con dulzura el rostro entre las manos. - Pedro, siempre te querré. Porque eres un hombre maravilloso. Pero no te puedo dar lo que quieres de mí. Créeme si te digo que cualquier chica que te tenga será muy afortunada. Pero no seré yo esta afortunada, lo siento. - dijo con voz quebrada.

El corazón de Teresa se encogió al atisbar entre hojas el semblante desencajado de Pedro, rechazado por la chica de sus sueños. Podía entenderlo. Ella misma albergaba esperanzas infantiles de verse correspondida por su príncipe azul durante mucho tiempo. Pese a haber sido a punto de ser besada por el señorito Perea, era consciente de numerosos obstáculos insalvables. Su amor era prácticamente imposible. Vio a Pedro con la cabeza gacha, alejándose de Ana, de vuelta a la mansión. El cuerpo del joven se sumió en la oscuridad, su única compañera en la soledad del amor no correspondido. Unos llantos ruidosos requirieron su atención. Encontró a una Ana desconsolada, cubriéndose su cara con ambas manos mientras su cuerpo sufría espasmos violentos. No sabía qué hacer. Quería correr a abrazarla pero tampoco quería importunarla con su presencia ya que en un principio no debía estar ahí contemplando un momento muy íntimo para ambos.

La vio girándose y echándose a correr hacia el bosque. Teresa tomó la decisión. No quería abandonarla en uno de los peores momentos de la vida y menos en un lugar peligroso como el bosque. Resuelta con su cometido, bajó rápidamente del árbol, ignorando otro desgarrón que sufrió su falda. Corrió a toda prisa, no queriendo perder el rastro de su amiga veloz. Se detuvo para coger el aire. Jadeada, buscó con la mirada a su amiga. Su oído captó a la derecha un ruido de ramas quebrándose bajo los pies. Fue en esa dirección. La llamó repetidas veces por el nombre de su amiga.

No tardó en encontrarla.

Ana se encontraba sentada, apoyada contra un árbol y con la cabeza hundida entre las rodillas abrazadas contra el pecho. Aminoró la velocidad a medida que se acercaba a la figura. En silencio, se agachó y posó la mano sobre el hombro de Ana, cuya cabeza se alzó bruscamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó, sorprendida, con voz ronca por los sollozos.

El rostro de Ana era una pobre caricatura de su verdadera belleza. El rímel corrido por las mejillas. El cabello parecía un manojo de hojas y ramas. La mejilla manchada por el carmín. Detrás de esa máscara arruinada, brillaba dos emociones en toda su esplendor. La humanidad y la tristeza.

- Os escuché por accidente. ¿Estás bien? - habló con gentileza. Como respuesta, de la boca de su amiga salió un sollozo ronco al tiempo que hundió su rostro en el cuello de Teresa, quien la estrechó con fuerza.

- Teresa, ¿por qué no puedo quererlo? Si lo hubiera querido, no le habría hecho daño. ¡Teresa, si tiene todo. Es el sueño de toda chica! No consigo entenderlo. ¡¿Por qué no puedo quererlo y ser feliz con él? - farfulló entre lágrimas, cuya intensidad no hacía más que aumentar.

- Sssh. - siseó en un intento de calmarla. Acarició el cabello con afecto. - No tienes ninguna culpa. No puedes obligarte a quererlo si no lo sientes de veras.

Pero, en vez de apaciguarla, lo empeoraba. Notó cómo su prenda se humedecía a causa de los llantos. Unas manos agarraban con fuerza su blusa a punto de ser arrebatada. Teresa decidió no hablar hasta que su amiga se calmara por sí sola. Fueron unos cinco minutos eternos. Casi se volvía loca escuchándola martirizándose y llorando sin consuelo. Cuando su amiga por fin se aserenó, Teresa hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó un pañuelo. La tomó del mentón a Ana, levantando el rostro. Con el pañuelo, limpió las lágrimas y el maquillaje corrido.

- Ya estás guapa. Todo irá bien. - Teresa sonrió, sosteniendo con ambas manos el rostro de Ana. Ésta se limitó a apoyar una mano sobre la suya que acariciaba su mejilla.

- Gracias por estar aquí. - habló gravemente sin desviar la mirada.

Se miraron fijamente, sin mediar palabra. Teresa se descubrió estudiando las facciones de la aristócrata, débilmente alumbradas por la Luna. Esa nariz larga y refinada que quitaría el sueño de todo escultor. Esa piel de color café con leche, tersa y bien perfumada. Esas mejillas algo sonrojadas a causa del sol veraniego. Ese lunar cerca de su comisura que parecía sugerir promesas interesantes. Esa sonrisa sensual que se oscilaba a menudo hacia el costado derecho. Esos ojos que desprendían un oleaje de sentimientos puros. Ese cabello corto rizoso que siempre la tentaba a menearlo.

Sabía que en un momento dado su amiga empezó a hablar ya que los labios movían. Teresa no pudo luchar contra la corriente que la arrastraba hasta ahogarse en los hipnotizantes ojos avellana. Sus instintos se multiplicaron.

Esos ojos expresivos le decían todo y al mismo tiempo nada.

Saciedad y vacío. Ternura y desdicha. Pureza y suciedad. Amor e infelicidad.

De súbito, sin saber cómo, esos sentimientos se los tomaron como los suyos. Bajó la vista hasta los labios. En contra de los dictados del corazón, el alma revivió las emociones de la tarde anterior en la cocina. Sentía la invasión de una criatura extraña poseyendo por segunda vez su alma. Lo peor de todo era que esa criatura venía increíblemente sedienta que le exigía saciar su sed. Y esa sed sólo podía apaciguarse de una sola manera. Quería expulsar ese ser con todas sus fuerzas pero su cuerpo y, hasta su corazón, en vez de rebelarse, se pusieron de acuerdo en satisfacer esa sed. En un lugar muy recóndito donde aún conservaba la cordura, trataba de disuadirla advirtiéndole acerca de los peligros de beber la pócima letal. Pero cómo apagar esa sed si no de la manera tal como sugería su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón...

Finalmente la razón dedujo que si la apagaba, ya no volvería a sufrir el quemazón de la sed.

Cerró los ojos, disponiéndose a beber.

La primera gota que bebió casi le hizo perder el juicio.

Placer, éxtasis, deseo, locura, dolor...y más sed.

Se adentró más a medida que el suministro de agua se abría con más fuerza. La sed parecía haber mitigado pero en su contra anhelaba más, dado que cada sorbo de agua equivalía a una dosis de bienestar... bienestar celestial. El grifo se cerró de pronto. Su garganta rugió, reclamando más agua. Abrió los ojos. Observó los labios enrojecidos. Los asaltó de nuevo, obligándolos a abrir para recibir a borbotones el agua de bienestar. Su corazón se rejuvenecía una y otra vez. La energía se renovaba. El alma recobraba la serenidad.

Tras la sed, llegó la paz.

Jamás se había sentido tan bien. Abrió los ojos. Sólo para descubrir con horror lo que acababa de hacer.

Pupilas dilatadas. Aire entrecortado. Mejillas sonrojadas. Labios hinchados. Esas pruebas evidenciaban era que...

¡Acababa de besar a Ana! ¡Y lo peor era que la había besado dos veces!

Se separó violentamente de Ana, sin poder creérselo.

- Dios mío, dios mío, dios mío. - Repetía sin cesar. Se tapó la cara con las manos. - Lo siento, Ana. Lo siento muchísimo. No sé qué me ha pasado.

No podía volver a mirar nunca más a Ana. "¡Qué pensará de mí! Es horrible. Voy al infierno. Voy al infierno." - se repetía, frotándose los brazos como si con ello pudiera borrar todo rastro del pecado. No podía controlar los temblores que convulsionaban su cuerpo. Se limpió en repetidas ocasiones los labios pecadores sin importarle el dolor, sintiéndose asco hacía sí misma.

Asco por experimentar algo que no debía haber disfrutado. Asco por pedir más. Asco por perder la cabeza. Asco por desear a... una mujer.

En medio del torrente de pensamientos, escuchó vagamente su nombre repetidas veces, forzando su regreso a la realidad. A la cruel realidad donde ya no podía borrar sus acciones imperdonables.

- Teresa... - la oyó susurrando con dulzura.

Lloriqueó porque su primer impulso que muy a duras penas logró frenar era... hundirse de nuevo en esa calidez del cuerpo femenino sin oponer resistencia alguna. Se frotó los ojos impidiendo que las lágrimas brotaran. No quería mirarla. Pero una mano delgada sujetó su mentón y lo empujó hacia arriba.

No sabía qué pensar. Estaba aterrorizada con lo que encontraría en los ojos avellanas de su amiga. Entendería perfectamente que Ana quisiera poner punto y final a su corta amistad. Su acción no tenía perdón. "Ni me perdonaré nunca a mí misma." Pensó atormentada mientras Ana le suplicaba que la mirara. Tragó la saliva haciendo acopio de voluntad. Cuando levantó la vista, no pudo evitar de soltar un gemido...de sorpresa. En vez de asco, decepción, dureza... recibió comprensión, piedad, ternura... Pero había algo más en los ojos de Ana... que la perturbó tanto. Por encima de todo, había dolor... mucho dolor.

- Teresa... - La mención de su nombre la hizo volver a la realidad, recuperando la cordura. Se concentró en la chica de enfrente, aunque el miedo aún la atenazaba. Aguantó la respiración esperando la sentencia. - No es nada malo... Me ha gustado. Ha sido hermoso. - susurró su amiga.

- ¿Qué...? - gritó un tanto perpleja, sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos.

Esperaba cualquier cosa menos esto. Sus oídos no podían asimilar la información. Mientras disertaba consigo misma, en un pequeño atisbo de claridad -o de locura, quién sabía-, sus músculos se tensaron al pensar en la posible razón de los silencios de su amiga, de sus miradas que duraban más de lo debido y de los contactos físicos que parecían no acabar nunca.

Su propio corazón rechazaba vehementemente la idea que ya era de por sí ridícula, inmadura y absurda. Pero su determinación se quebró en pedazos al contemplar el rostro abatido da Ana. Ya no había marcha atrás, incapaz de apartar la mirada. Esos ojos, bajo el dolor, escondían algo intenso y vibrante. No sabía lo que era exactamente. Aún así, sabía que... hubiera lo que hubiera, no le gustaría nada. ¡No era nada normal sólo de pensarlo, por el amor de Dios! Su cuerpo temblaba como si estuviera enfermando. En cierto, lo estaba...

De inmediato se acordó de la mano de su amiga que sostenía su mentón. La zafó violentamente y se levantó de un salto, alejándose a toda prisa de Ana. Giró la cabeza, incapaz de soportar la expresión herida que cruzó el semblante de su amiga.

- Teresa... - Se levantó, acercándose sigilosamente.

- No, no, no te acerques. No ha sido nada hermoso. Es un pecado. ¡Somos mujeres! ¡¿Que no lo ves? - exclamó, dando pasos atrás.

- Teresa... escúchame. No has hecho nada malo. Somos amigas y sólo... era una muestra de tu cariño que sientes hacia mí... Es un beso inocente. - Alegó.

Quiso gritarla a pleno pulmón que el beso era todo menos inocente. La presencia de Ana la abrumaba. Ya no podía soportar estar en el mismo lugar que su amiga. Se echó a correr a toda velocidad, sin ver adónde iba. Ni le importaba. Sólo quería estar muy lejos. Y sola. Y lejos del pecado.

Oyó a su espalda la voz de Ana, gritándola por su nombre.

La luna era su testigo. De su propia desgracia. Y de la de Ana.


	11. Chapter 11

**TERESA**

_Capítulo 11_

**Jueves, 20 de julio de 1950.**

**Anotación histórica: Se aprueba el Opus Dei y la Sociedad Sacerdotal de la Santa Cruz.**

Se decía que unos posos en la taza de té podían revelarte el destino. Pues bien, los posos en la copa de whisky irlandés que sujetaba no le aportaban ninguna revelación. Salvo el gélido silencio.

Inspiró hondo. A través de la ventana, observó a dos figuras desapareciéndose en el bosque, probablemente con rumbo al lago. Se veían felices. Como si sólo existieran ellos dos. "Para ellos, no existo", pensó con amargura. "Por desgracia, pienso, existo... y sufro". Su corazón se torció de dolor al recordar la escena que tuvo lugar seis horas atrás.

La felicidad podía ser cruel. Te la podían arrebatar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al menos, la desdicha era previsible, cómoda y constante. El destino le dio un caramelo para luego quitárselo de la boca. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Teresa la besó sin previo aviso. No podía imaginarse que un mero beso fuera capaz de sacudir todo su cuerpo, sumiéndolo en un torbellino de pasión, anhelo y amor. Nadie, salvo Teresa, le había hecho sentir cosas tan intensas. Al lado de esa chica diminuta, se sentía viva... y completa. Había encontrado al fin la pieza que faltaba para completar el puzzle de su existencia. En su primer encuentro fortuito sintió un fuerte magnetismo hacia esa chica de tez morena y de ojos vivarachos. Desde entonces, su alma andaba continuamente en búsqueda de Teresa. Sentir su presencia. Buscarla. Encontrarla. Abrazarla. Quererla. Hasta anoche, creyó que era una amistad excepcional y única. Pero con el beso descubrió que no era una amistad ordinaria. No, era algo que estaba por encima de todo. Aún no sabía ponerlo un nombre. "Sí, lo sabes." Su corazón la replicó. "No, no sé nada. Sólo sé que quiero sacar todos estos sentimientos extraños de mi cuerpo. Sólo me dan dolor." Concluyó.

Recordó el beso. Aún ignoraba cómo habían llegado a estos términos. Excepto que la sintió más cercana que nunca. Vio los labios de Teresa humedeciéndose, acercándose y reclamando la propiedad de su boca. Cálidos. Tiernos. Fieros. Apasionados. Interrumpió el beso, separándose, convencida de que todo era un sueño extraño. Cuando sus labios volvieron a ser asaltados, supo que no era un sueño, sino que simplemente estaba en el paraíso. Saboreando el cóctel dulzón de la boca de Teresa. Escuchando los ronroneos que salían de la garganta. Disfrutando la calidez del cuerpo diminuto. Creía morirse de placer. ¿Todo para qué? Todo esto para expulsar a ambas chicas del paraíso, siguiendo la estela de la tragedia de Adán y Eva, recordándolas el cruel castigo de probar la fruta prohibida. Y ahora, se encontraba en el ojo del huracán. Pero no era la única moradora en ese ojo. Con ella cohabitaban otros dos, sólo que el tercero lo ignoraba.

Cerró los ojos reviviendo con dolor los momentos tras el beso... Corrió tras Teresa, cuya velocidad no hacía más que acelerar. No consiguió alcanzarla debido a las pocas fuerzas, muy mermadas por los sucesos de la noche. El amor no correspondido de su querido amigo Pedro. El beso sorprendente de Teresa. El rechazo. La huida. Demasiadas cosas para asimilar en una sola media hora. Sólo sabía que debía hablar con Teresa. No sabía cómo pero tenía una sola certeza. Que el beso había cambiado todo entre ellas. Y no estaba dispuesta a echarlo todo a perder por un estúpido beso. "¿Un estúpido beso? Te estás engañando." Nuevamente su corazón metió cizaña. No tenía tiempo para reflexiones. Sólo quería hablar con Teresa. Y asegurarla que nada había cambiado. No quería perderla.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Hasta entonces se burlaba de todas las tragedias shakespearianas. Hasta entonces no creyó posible que un corazón roto pudiera romperse de nuevo. Cuando por fin la encontró. En el porche. Pero no se encontraba sola. Estaba en los brazos de Héctor y besándolo.

Su mente retrocedió hasta el momento en que se detuvo al divisar la espalda de Teresa que estaba en el jardín del porche. Se dispuso a llamarla pero se frenó al percibir otra presencia. Para no ser vista, se escondió en la esquina. Escuchó unas voces.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Teresa? - pudo oír la nota de alarma en la voz de Héctor.

- Eh... nada. - atisbó la cabeza femenina negándose varias veces. Supuso que la oscuridad le ayudó a ocultar las lágrimas. - ¿Qué haces? - La oyó preguntando confusa por la presencia súbita de Héctor.

Ana también se hacía esta pregunta. Se suponía que el estúpido debía estar en la cama.

- Bueno... no tuve la ocasión de decírtelo antes de irte a dormir. ¡Ya me han dado el alta! Aquí estoy, porque estaba harto de tanta cama. - Héctor explicó a la vez que tiró la colilla y la apagó con el pie.

- Ah... genial. - Ana percibió el aturdimiento en la voz de su amiga.

- Parece que no te alegras de verme. - Héctor evidentemente bromeaba. Pero Teresa lo malinterpretó, puesto que movió con frenesí la cabeza a modo de negación.

- No, no, qué va. Es que no me esperaba verte aquí. Pero me alegro. - Era evidente el cambio en la voz de Teresa. Le hablaba con ternura... y amor... No sabía por qué verlos juntos le enervaba tanto.

- Y yo más verte aquí. ¿Qué hacías tú aquí? Es muy tarde. Son casi las cinco. No me quejo, ¿eh?

- Eh... hemos ido a la verbena.

- ¡Y yo sin saberlo! - Ana captó un ligero fastidio en la voz del hombre.

- No lo sabíamos que te habían dado el alta. Pero te aseguro que no perdiste nada. - la oyó asegurando.

Ana no pudo evitar de sentir el placer por haberle robado una noche prometedora con Teresa. Pero la satisfacción sólo duró unos segundos cuando el energúmeno dijo lo siguiente.

- Me alegro saberlo. Porque todavía podemos ganar mucho. Quiero decir que la noche aún no ha acabado. ¿Me concede un baile, señorita? - La voz de Héctor sonó seductora. "¡Idiota!", pensó. Pero eso no lo dolió tanto como lo que vendría a continuación.

- Sí, mi capitán. - Teresa aceptó sin un ápice de duda. Más bien al contrario, le pareció feliz. Como si se hubiera olvidado por completo de todo... en especial, del beso que habían compartido unos minutos atrás.

"¡Más idiota eres, Teresa!", pensó con dolor y amargura. Quería verlos mejor. Así que con sigilo sacó su cabeza y entrecerró los ojos. En medio de la oscuridad, los vio pegados el uno contra la otra. Bajo la luna, bailando a paso lento. De pronto se detuvieron. Vio a Héctor levantando el mentón de Teresa y se acercó. Ana no comprendió por qué no apartó los ojos de la escena que tenía ante sí. Salirse de ahí. Olvidarlos. Pero algo lo impedía. Paralizada, contempló el costado izquierdo del semblante de Teresa, bañado por la tenue luz lunar. Percibió la adoración en su mirada. La vio cerrándose los ojos y permitiendo que sus labios quedaran sellados por Héctor. El beso en sí no era importante. Sí lo era, el significado detrás de ese beso que luego ambos expresaron en voz alta. Firmaron con un "te quiero".

No se percató en ese instante de que unas lágrimas resbalaban sobre las mejillas. No pudo más con el suplicio. Su corazón desangraba sin pausa. El último hálito de vida que quedaba en su cuerpo se esfumó. Anduvo como una autómata hasta su cuarto.

Y ahora estaba ahí. En la biblioteca. De pie junto a la ventana, sujetando una copa de whisky irlandés. Esperando a su madre. Miró la hora. Su madre estaba tardando. Tomó otro largo sorbo hasta vaciar el contenido. Decidió llenarla de nuevo. Le esperaba un día muy largo. No quería pensar más. Sólo quería acabar con todo. Tras llenarse la copa, se sentó en la butaca favorita de su padre. Oyó abrir la puerta. Sonrió cuando, en vez de darle buenos días, su querida madre reprendía a la vez que la examinaba con ojo crítico.

- ¿Qué haces tomando alcohol a estas horas? ¿Te has visto? ¡Qué cara te traes!

Ana se encogió de hombros. Sabía que su aspecto distaba mucho de lo habitual. Pese a su maquillaje, lucía unas enormes ojeras. Su rostro era pálido como el papel. Pasó una noche en vela, sin contar con una ligera resaca.

Ante su silencio, su madre dio un respingo. Se sentó en la butaca frente suyo. En silencio, le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación. Afortunadamente Ana desarrolló una inmunidad a las estrategias de intimidación tejidas por su madre desde que alcanzó la adolescencia en la que comenzaba a rebelarse para desesperación de sus padres.

- Ana, ¿de qué querías hablarme? - dijo al fin, impaciente.

De pronto, Ana ya no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Bebió otro sorbo antes de hablar con un nudo en la garganta.

- Me voy en dos horas.

No pretendía sonarlo tan solemne. Ana sintió un amargo placer al comprobar que aún conservaba su capacidad de dejar sin palabras a su madre. Sorprenderla solía ser toda una hazaña. Sólo ella y su padre tenían esta rara cualidad. Pero su madre tenía un arsenal interminable de habilidades. Una de ellas era recuperar rápidamente la compostura y mantenerse imperturbable como si la sorpresa fuese una ilusión que se había imaginado su interlocutor.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Adónde vas? - su madre preguntó con voz neutral.

- Por ahora, una semana a Madrid. Ya es hora de tomar las riendas. Todavía no sé adónde iré luego. Tengo algunos nombres de ciudades en la mente. Depende de las posibilidades que me ofrezcan. Pretendo iniciar mis contactos con el mundo diplomático.

No mentía. Esos planes ya estaban trazados desde hacía tiempo. Sólo necesitaba encontrar el momento idóneo para escribir nuevas páginas en su vida. Y ése era su momento.

A doña Encarna no la sorprendían dos veces. Se miraron fijamente. Ana supo que su madre aún estaba aturdida por mucho que fingiera lo contrario. Soportó el escrutinio visual de su madre quien probablemente trataba de entender los entresijos de su alma. Se contuvo las ganas imperiosas de tomar otro trago. Uno muy largo. Su fuerza empezaba a flaquear. Por un lado, quería llorar sobre las faldas de su madre. Por otro, huirse de ahí. Por segunda vez, huir de su verdadero hogar en el cual comenzaba a sentir a gusto.

- Lo tienes todo planeado. - No era una pregunta.

Ana sabía que su madre sabía que ella hablaba en serio. Era algo de su madre que siempre le gustaba. Tratarla de igual a igual. Pese a numerosas diferencias entre ellas, se entendían. Y se querían a su manera.

- A tu padre no le gustará. Pero no te preocupes, le convenceré. Me parece una idea fantástica de meterte en los círculos de la diplomacia. Digan lo que digan, tener buenos contactos es vital para los negocios. No basta con tener ambición. La ambición sola no se alimenta. Se necesita iniciativa, contactos y dinero, por supuesto.

Sonrió viendo a su madre frotándose las manos ante las posibilidades prometedoras que abría el mundo de diplomacia. La expansión del imperio Rivas se debía en gran parte a la ambición sin límites de sus padres. Su padre se encargaba de los contactos, mientras su madre supervisaba los números. Era consciente de que su decisión causaría un gran disgusto a su padre, quien se ilusionaba con la idea de tenerla en los Almacenes Rivas trabajando codo a codo. "Almacenes Rivas... " Susurró para sus adentros. "Teresa García". Se formó una imagen de la hija menor de los García en su mente. Su corazón sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor. Apretó los ojos y borró la imagen. Bebió otro sorbo de whisky. Abrió los ojos para encontrar a su madre mirándola con ojos inexpresivos. Desvió la mirada, sintiéndose de súbito desnuda. La oyó levantándose de la butaca y acercándose. Se movió para que su madre pudiera sentarse en el brazo de su mueble. Dejó que su cabeza se apoyara sobre el pecho de su madre, recibiendo con agrado las caricias en su cabeza

- Ana. - Se sorprendió al percibir la ternura en la voz de su madre. Alzó la mirada y la encontró mirándola abajo con preocupación. - ¿Por qué ahora? Sé que ha pasado algo. ¿Sabes que puedes contármelo si quieres?

No quería hablar. Nada. Mucho menos pensar. No quería pensar en su soledad. Su madre se percató de ello y lo respetó.

- Bueno, no pasa nada. ¿Y ahora qué vamos hacer con Héctor?- la oyó suspirarse.

Mencionarlo le producía punzadas de dolor en su corazón. El caballero andante. El conquistador. El pirata. El capitán. El galán. Ese hombre tenía en su poder algo totalmente inaccesible para ella. Despejó la mente. Llenó los pulmones de aire. No sólo pasó la noche en vela para tomar la decisión de irse, sino también qué hacer respecto con Héctor y... Teresa.

- Mamá. También he estado divagando sobre este tema. Y la solución es... no hacer nada. - Se oyó a sí misma, sin poder evitarlo, con una voz que no reconocía. Aparentaba hablar con aplomo cuando en realidad sólo se sentía vacía.

- ¡¿Cómo? ¿Estás diciendo que surja lo que tenga que surgir? - Su madre exclamó airada, poniéndose en pie. Anduvo en círculos. - Por mucho que ese niñato no se merezca su lugar, no permitiré que dañe nuestra reputación casándose con una... una... una... barriobajera.

Esperaba una reacción semejante de su madre. Pero no podía tolerar que redujera Teresa a esos términos, sin importar lo sucedido entre ellas.

- ¡Mamá! Teresa no es así. - Opuso. Vio que su madre abría la boca para replicarle, pero no le permitió. - Mamá, escúchame, lo he pensado mucho. Será beneficioso para todos.

- ¿Qué? - clamó, atónita. - ¿Has perdido la cabeza? - Otro rasgo suyo era que jamás levantaba la voz.

Sintió un golpeteo continuo en las sienes, lo cual indicaba el inicio de una fuerte migraña. Inspiró hondo. No le convenía perder los estribos.

- Mamá, por favor, siéntate. Primero, escucha lo que tengo que decirte. Luego, sacarás conclusiones. - rogó con voz cansina.

Su madre, en jarras, la miró con cara de contrariedad. Ana sintió alivio cuando la vio tomando asiento.

- Suéltalo. - dijo con sequedad.

- Dijiste que Teresa es ejemplar en su cargo de subencargada. Espera, déjame acabarlo. Y también comentaste que tuvisteis problemas con ella debido a las diferencias en los temas sindicales. Pues bien, deberíais sacar partido de esta situación. Imagina que si Héctor acabara casándose con una mujer rica pero cara en gustos, os podría dar más de un disgusto... y dinero - marcó con énfasis esta última palabra. Se congratuló cuando observó la mueca de disgusto de su madre ante la idea de desechar dinero en una mujer inútil. - En cambio, con Teresa cuyas capacidades han quedado más que demostradas, os ahorraréis unos cuantos problemas. En otras palabras, no perdéis nada y ganáis todo. Siempre dices que detrás de un gran hombre hay una mujer inteligente. Si se casan, Teresa no os causará ningún problema laboral que pudiera acarrear a fin de evitar disputas familiares. Todo lo contrario, os será de gran utilidad en el negocio familiar. - convino.

Al leer las dudas en los ojos de su madre, comprendió que su persuasión estaba teniendo resultados. Aunque se hubiera acabado su amistad con Teresa, quería ayudarla a tener una oportunidad mínima de estar con el amor verdadero. Si debía ser Héctor, que así fuera. Presentía que Héctor no la dejaría tan fácilmente... y Teresa tampoco... Acabaran o no en matrimonio, la ayudaría a allanar su camino al amor.

- ¿Pero y sus padres? ¿Cómo encajarían en nuestra familia? ¡Nuestros propios empleados! - manifestó su madre, debatida entre la oportunidad de oro que había expuesto su hija y entre la posible humillación a todos los niveles.

Suerte que había previsto todas las posibles preguntas que formularía su madre.

- Sencillo. En cuanto se casaran, ambos se mudarían a Madrid. Los padres de Teresa vivirían con ellos. No es necesario presentarlos a la alta sociedad si no queréis. Pero podréis aprovechar la ascensión social de Teresa para captar a los nuevos ricos, quienes se verían identificados con ella. Y éstos suelen ser quienes aportan dinero. ¿No has dicho siempre que la nobleza sólo aporta títulos sin valor? - razonó.

Se infló de orgullo cuando vio a su madre cediéndose a la propuesta..

- Lo tenías todo pensado. - concluyó con un deje de admiración. - Muy a pesar mío, debo reconocer que tu planteamiento es nuestra mejor oportunidad. Si su relación irá a más, por mucho que nos pese, haremos este gran sacrificio. Ahora que lo pienso, disfrutaré a lo grande viendo a doña Marta sufrir un ataque de nervios en cuanto vea a su hijo casándose con una mujer de baja alcurnia. - Su rostro se iluminó con la idea de rebajar a la primera esposa de su marido.

Ana suspiró sabiendo que algunas cosas nunca cambiarían. Miró el reloj. Debía acabar los preparativos para su partida. Se levantó y se alisó la falda.

- Por cierto, mamá. Pedro también se viene conmigo. - anunció.

Se precipitó en dar por sentado que a su madre no la sorprendían dos veces.

- ¿Pedro tampoco se queda? No lo entiendo. - interrogó, abiertamente confundida.

- No, cuando le comenté que me iba a Madrid una semana, me dijo que a él también le surgió un imprevisto que reclamaba su presencia. - Mintió.

Lo cierto era que era la tercera decisión que tomó. Dos horas antes, salió de su cuarto en dirección a la habitación de Pedro. Para hacerle saber que en unas horas se iba a Madrid unos días. Y acto seguido comunicarlo que estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad. Y a ella misma. La cara de Pedro fue todo un poema, lo cual era lógico dadas las circunstancias. En un principio, su amigo estaba estupefacto ante el repentino cambio de opinión pero enseguida se lanzó sobre ella y la levantó todo feliz. Ella misma también se sorprendió. Miró abajo a Pedro y supo que con él encontraría serenidad que anhelaba en ese instante. Ambos eran muy parecidos. Divertidos. Extrovertidos. Carismáticos. Amantes de la lectura. Viajantes. Y viejos amigos. Sin decir que se conocían muy bien.

Pero no quería que nadie lo supiera por el momento. En especial, sus padres. Si lo supieran, antes que se diese cuenta ella, ya sonarían las campanas de boda. Quería tomarlo con calma y ver hasta adónde podían llegar ella y Pedro.

- Me extraña mucho. Anoche no me dijo nada. - su madre dijo desconfiada, sin creérselo del todo, pero Ana no se inmutó. Su silencio fue malinterpretado por su madre quien se levantó abruptamente de la silla y la tomó de los brazos. - ¿No estarás embarazada?

La pregunta la dejó un tanto descolocada que rompió a reír a carcajadas. Era tan surrealista.

- No digas sandeces. Además, te recuerdo que tú misma te encargaste de enseñarme cómo protegerme de los embarazos cuando tuve mi primera menstruación. Además, serías la primera en conocer la noticia de que corre un Ramoncito. Me encantaría verte corriendo tras él. - ironizó.

Entre ellas, este tema nunca había supuesto un problema. Todo lo opuesto. Lo hablaban abiertamente y sin tapujos. A diferencia de la mayoría de los hogares donde el sexo era un tabú.

Doña Encarna puso una mano sobre el corazón agitado tratando de calmarlo.

- Nosotras no estamos hechas para someternos a los hombres como unas burdas esclavas. No me entra en la cabeza de que el sueño de las quinceañeras se limitase a casarse con un hombre y servirlo.

Ana compartió su opinión. La mayoría de las chicas de su edad estaban casadas y eran madres de varios hijos. Sirviendo a sus maridos. Con los sueños pisoteados por los tan llamados deberes de la esposa. ¿A cambio de qué? De nada. Los éxitos de las esposas se medían por los triunfos de sus maridos. Ella misma soñaba con encontrar su igual que quisiera compartir sus sueños, sus fracasos, sus alegrías y sus tristezas. Que ambos se admiraran mutuamente por los triunfos del otro. Que envejecieran en condiciones iguales. Sus padres eran un buen ejemplo de ello.

- Mamá, me voy a acabar los preparativos. Iremos en mi coche. Luego nos vemos.

Plantó un beso en la mejilla de su madre y se echó a andar, pero un brazo lo impidió. Se dio la vuelta, mirándola expectante.

- Ana, te vas para mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

Aunque era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Su madre lo sabía. No hicieron falta las palabras. Doña Encarna era humana cuando quería. Vio tristeza en los ojos de su madre. Sonrió sin demasiado entusiasmo.

- Te quiero, mamá. - se despidió con afecto.

Dicho esto, soltó el brazo de su madre y salió de la biblioteca. Le esperaba otra nueva etapa.

* * *

><p>- ¡Hola mamá! - Teresa anunció su llegada. - ¡Hola papá! - Besó la frente de su padre, quien leía el periódico.<p>

- Anda, vienes muy contenta. - Pascual dijo, sorprendido por el saludo efusivo de su hija.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- No, no tiene nada de malo. Todo lo contrario. Da gusto verte así, tan contenta. - Carmen comentó. - ¿De dónde vienes?

Suerte que estaba de espaldas a sus padres. Cogió un vaso y lo llenó de agua. Sus padres no podían saber que había ido con el señorito Perea al lago. De saberlo, se pondrían hechos unas furias. En especial, su padre. Recordó la desagradable discusión que mantuvieron por motivo de la invitación al baile. Se volvió y les miró. Bebió a sorbos el agua.

- He ido al lago. Es precioso. Lo echaba de menos. - mintió a medias.

- Sí, es un buen día para disfrutarlo. Menos mal que hoy hace menos calor que ayer. No pude pegar ojo. - se quejó Carmen.

"Tampoco pude pegar ojo." Pensó. No quería recordar el motivo. Sólo quería disfrutar de las cosas buenas. Como el beso que compartió anoche. "¿Cuál de los dos?". Una vocecilla salida de la nada le preguntaba con sarcasmo. "¡Sólo hubo un beso! Lo otro ni podía llamarse como beso." Se contestó a sí misma tajante. Se concentró con intensidad en las emociones vividas con el amor de su vida. Cerró los ojos. Sus manos eran finas pero fuertes. Su cabello era sedoso. Le encantaba pasarlo con la mano. Su cuerpo sintió un hormigueo al recordar sus labios que sabían al cielo. Suaves. Rudos. Ásperos. Gentiles. Expertos. Seductores. Era tal como se había imaginado. En sus brazos, se sentía protegida de todos los males y de todos los demonios. "¿Cómo protegerte de ti misma? Eres tu propio demonio.", le asaltó de nuevo la vocecilla burlona. "¡Y Héctor es tu ángel que te salvará de ti misma!". Se abrazó, no pudiéndose soportar las risas internas. Le asustaba la idea de que su alma estaba cohabitada por dos seres, uno de los cuales parecía haberse despertado tras una larga letargía. Cuya existencia no conocía. Y quería expulsarlo a cualquier coste.

"Quiero con todo mi alma a Héctor. Y le he querido desde la primera vez que le vi" Se declaró con furia. De esto no había ninguna duda. Cada encuentro con él reafirmaba esta creencia. Imaginó unos brazos fuertes rodeando su cuerpo mientras le susurraba a sus oídos que la quería. No era ninguna ilusión. Anoche la besó. Y dijo que la quería. Era una locura, lo sabía. Pero no le importaba. Su lugar estaba con él. No sabía cuánto duraría. Dos días. Dos semanas. O nada. Cuando estaba con él, era ella misma. La criatura extraña que exigía saciar la sed no daba señales. Seguía sin dar señales cuando una hora atrás en el lago Héctor la volvió a besar. Su corazón sólo pertenecía al hombre de su vida. Ése era Héctor Perea.

- ¿Teresa? Despierta. - Oyó un chasqueo de los dedos. Despertó del trance y observó a su madre mirándola.

- Eh... perdona... estaba pensando en cosas. ¿Me decías algo? - preguntó mientras dejó el vaso en el fregadero.

- Sí, te decía que Ana... - comenzó.

Su cuerpo reaccionó con violencia al nombre de Ana. El nombre del pecado que cometió. Sintió el extraño ser que habitaba en el interior intentando salir al exterior, rugiendo y clamando saciar la sed. Lo acalló, ahogándolo en el lugar más recóndito de su alma. Quería salir de la cocina que de pronto se le antojó asfixiante.

- Mamá, debo irme. Me acabo de recordar que debo hacer una cosa urgente. - habló rápido y atropelladamente, apurando el paso hacia la puerta. - Hasta luego, papá. - agitó con la mano sin volverse.

Pero su padre fue más rápido. A medida que hablaba su padre, Teresa aminoró el paso hasta detenerse por completo de espaldas a sus padres. Su cuerpo estremecía como si hubiera pasado un temporal de invierno en ese lugar. El oxigeno dejó de funcionar. Su corazón se heló. No sabía si era una buena señal o no... que su sed se apagó al fin.

- ¡Espera! Tu madre quería decirte que Ana se ha ido. Parece que no volverá en un buen tiempo. Se despidió de nosotros. Nos dijo que te dijéramos adiós de su parte. Sentía no poder hacerlo en persona. Tenía prisa. ¿Te dijo algo de esto?

Fue lo último que supo de ella. Por boca de su padre.

Una despedida fría e impersonal de Ana Rivas Llanos.


	12. Chapter 12

**TERESA**

**Capítulo 12**

**Martes, 27 de agosto de 1963. **

**Anotación histórica: En 20 de abril De 1963, un militante clandestino del Partido Comunista, Julián Grimau, fue ejecutado por delitos cometidos en la guerra civil. Las protestas internacionales fueron generalizadas. **

- ¡Mamá! ¿Has visto las llaves de casa? No las encuentro. - Preguntó de lejos desde su habitación. Al no recibir la respuesta, entró en el comedor para encontrarla sentada en la butaca, mirando absorta las fotos. Interrogó. - ¿Qué hace?

- Nada, sólo que me ha entrado el gusanillo. Me apetecía mirar las fotos. - respondió con aire ausente. De pronto sacudía la mano incitándola a acercarse. - Ven Teresa, mira, aquí estáis, Alfonsito y tú. Debías tener unos diez años. Estabais muy guapos.

- Para nada, aquí estoy espantosa. - objetó, a la vez que se sentó en el brazo de la butaca al lado de su madre. Esbozó una sonrisa afectuosa. - Anda, qué guapos estaban ustedes en su boda. - apreció mientras sujetaba una foto que sacó de entre la pila.

- ¡Y jóvenes! - su madre suspiró con nostalgia. - Hablando de la boda, aquí tenemos una de vosotros. Se te veía radiante. - dijo exultante, mostrando a lo alto la foto donde los novios posaban con las sonrisas de oreja a oreja sin poder contener la felicidad que sentían.

Héctor estaba especialmente atractivo, vestido con un negro traje con cola de pingüino. Mientras que ella iba vestida con un blanco vestido elegantemente bordado a mano. En un principio, lo rechazó por su precio exorbitante, pero acabó cediéndose a a las súplicas lastimeras de doña Marta. Recordó el momento especial en la que su querida madre le regaló sus preciadas joyas según la tradición familiar.

- Sí. Sigo sin creerme en que llevamos once años casados. ¡Mamá, once años!- Clamó, medio feliz y medio perpleja.

- Que me lo digas a mí. Ni me lo imaginaba por nada del mundo. - manifestó su madre.

Ni Teresa seguía sin creerse en su suerte. ¡Once años casados! Más dos años de festejo. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando Héctor le pidió (más bien le imploró) continuar con la relación tras agotar los días de su permiso en aquel verano. No tuvo corazón para rechazarlo aún a sabiendas de que era toda una locura.

Las cosas les fueron bastante fáciles dado que Héctor pidió de inmediato a don Ramón el traslado a las oficinas de los Almacenes Rivas, dejando atrás su trabajo como comercial que le obligaba a recorrer el territorio nacional. En Madrid, lejos de la vigilia de los padres, pudieron disfrutar en plena libertad su amor que crecía día a día.

- ¡Espera, voy a buscar los álbumes! Que ahora me lo ha pegao su gusanillo. - se levantó, dirigiéndose a un pequeño mueble.

Su madre rió. Teresa sacó dos grandes álbumes guardados en un cajón. Se acomodó de nuevo en el brazo de la butaca. Igual que su madre, tampoco pudo resistirse más a la llamada del pasado, por lo que abrió la tapa del álbum de su boda.

En una de las fotos, estaba la doña Marta toda risueña, la madre de Héctor Perea, en medio, cogida de los brazos de la pareja recién casada. Se le veía visiblemente orgullosa.

- Lástima que muriera tan joven. Era una mujer magnífica. Héctor sin padres. - murmuró su madre con pena.

- Lo era, lo era. - asintió sin dejar de contemplar la expresión de júbilo en el rostro de doña Marta.

Jamás olvidaría la primera visita a la madre de Héctor. Llevaban medio año juntos cuando Héctor le anunció su intención de presentarla oficialmente a la familia. Teresa consideró que había perdido la cabeza e intentó desistirlo. Pero la adoración sincera y la fe ciega de Héctor la convencieron. Pese a no depositar grandes esperanzas en su relación, no estaba dispuesta a renunciarlo, ahora que sabía lo que significaba amarlo.

Dada la proximidad geográfica, decidieron visitar primero a doña Marta, la madre de Héctor, quien tras el divorcio no contrajo de nuevo matrimonio, prefiriendo disfrutar en Madrid la nueva "soltería" como aclamaba ella en más de una ocasión. Recordó estar sorprendida cuando fueron recibidos, en vez por el mayordomo, por la mismísima madre de su pareja. Tras vencer la timidez inicial, hizo muy buenas migas con doña Marta, una mujer pelirroja y de tez tan pálida como la leche que parecía no haber conocido nunca la luz.

Desgraciadamente, su suegra apenas cumplió los cincuenta años cuando murió de un súbito derrame cerebral. El consuelo era que doña Marta ni tan siquiera se enteró mientras dormía. Pese a su muerte serena, supuso un golpe duro para todos quienes la querían, en especial Héctor. A todos les costó asimilar cómo una mujer tan llena de vida pudiera morir tan pronto.

- Lo importante es que Héctor la perdonó a tiempo y pudo disfrutar de ella durante los últimos seis años.- comentó, refiriéndose al rencor que guardó su esposo a la madre de éste por mandarlo repentinamente a una casa desconocida bajo la tutela de don Ramón cuando cumplió quince años.

- Sí. Hasta los lobos solitarios necesitan a sus familias. Las madres sólo deseamos lo mejor para sus hijos aunque éstos piensen lo contrario. - declaró su madre. - Aquí estamos todos. - Indicó con el dedo la foto, se podría decir, de la familia por completo.

Casi al completo. En el día de su boda, brilló la ausencia de algunos. Como su hermano y una "parienta" próxima a Héctor, cuyo nombre no quería pronunciar ni en silencio. En cuanto a su hermano, la noticia feliz era que tras su vuelta a España dos años después de su boda, Alfonso se reconcilió con el padre. Actualmente se encontraba de gira en América Latina. Pese a no haber ganado ningún campeonato, era un púgil respetable y digno de batirse.

- Por no decir que estamos en la familia de Rivas, si es que podemos llamarlo. Nunca me lo habría imaginado. - Teresa dijo con una pizca de sorna.

- No digas esto. Los señores Rivas son nuestra familia. - Teresa sonrió ante la réplica de la tan buena de su madre. Carmen acogía con brazos abiertos a cualquier persona, sin importar las diferencias.

- Sí, pero reconoce que usted misma no depositó ninguna fe en nuestra relación. Seguramente creía que no íbamos a atrever a ir más allá del "flirteo". - recordó, enfatizando la última palabra en un tono burlón.

- No, no era eso. - su madre negó sin convicción para terminar reconociéndolo a regañadientes. - De acuerdo, tenía mis dudas. ¡Pero cómo no tenerlas! Andabas con el hijo de los señores para quienes trabajábamos.

- ¿Sabe qué? Nunca olvidaré ese día cuando nos presentamos para comunicarles la noticia.- dijo, ladeando la cabeza a modo de incredulidad

- Ni yo, ni yo. Casi me dio un infarto cuando los señores se plantaron ahí... Y creía que te habían hecho algo cuando volviste de hablar con ellos. Porque prácticamente te desmayaste. - musitó su madre, con la mano en el pecho como si con su gesto pretendiera proteger su corazón delicado del recuerdo de la tarde más desagradable de su vida.

Teresa rió al observar la mueca de disgusto de su madre. Para ser franca, ella misma tampoco desearía revivir el recuerdo. Su mente retrocedió varios años atrás.

_Héctor y Teresa fueron un domingo en coche a la Villa Fortuna, aprovechando la ausencia de los señores Rivas. Al menos eso lo pensaban. Tras el éxito con doña Marta con quien se congenió a la perfección, la siguiente misión era contar con el consentimiento de los padres de Teresa para oficializar la relación. Ambos consideraron que debían reservar las fuerzas para el cometido más difícil: los señores Rivas que eran el posible (mejor dicho, probable) mayor impedimento en el futuro de su relación. Pese a no ser el padre biológico de Héctor, don Ramón era el responsable de su tutela en todos los efectos legales tras el divorcio con su primera esposa._

_Ambos se presentaron por sorpresa en la cocina donde se encontraban los padres de Teresa. Éstos se alegraron tanto de verla. Pero, en cuanto les comunicaron el motivo de la visita, la __respuesta de sus padres fue el absoluto silencio. Aunque su madre estuviera al tanto a través de las cartas, estaba sorprendida ya que albergaba la esperanza de que su relación fuera un simple cortejo. Y su padre... era otra historia. Estaba iracundo. Sin importarle que el señorito Perea estuviera presente, se dispuso a abrir la boca para expresar su desacuerdo. Pero se vio impedido por otra sorpresa que el destino les aguardaba. _

_¡Y qué sorpresa! En ese instante, doña Encarnación entró en la cocina, comunicando que se quedarían a cenar. ¡Se suponía que no debían estar ahí! Teresa y Héctor no eran los únicos sorprendidos, ya que en cuanto los vio, a la doña se le notó desprevenida aunque de inmediato recobró la compostura. Teresa creyó morirse ahí mismo cuando Héctor anunció con voz firme que quería darlos una noticia muy importante. _

_¡Teresa no estaba preparada para aquel encuentro que ni siquiera estaba en sus planes! Sin escudos a a vista, su cuerpo se tensó en espera de recibir golpes mortales o puños letales en forma de frases mordaces teñidos del habitual disgusto de doña Encarnación. Pero no llegó nada. Inesperadamente la reacción de doña Encarnación no encajaba en ningún de los posibles escenarios imaginados por Teresa. La señora con su porte altiva se limitó a mirarlos, sobre todo a Teresa. Se le nubló la vista cuando detectó una casi imperceptible mueca astuta en los labios de la doña Encarnación. Como si ésta supiera de antemano los verdaderos propósitos de la visita. _

_Sin palabras, la doña los condujo al salón donde se encontraba don Ramón leyendo un diario y tomando una copa. Tampoco pareció muy sorprendido al verlos ahí._

_O eran unos excelentes actores. O habían sido tocados por la Virgen de la Amabilidad. _

_Sentados en el sofá, Teresa trató infructuosamente de controlar el temblor en las manos, sin poder articular palabra alguna. Pese a la actitud sospechosamente afable de los señores, no podía desquitarse de la sensación de que se encontraban en los fauces del lobo a punto de zamparlos. Cerró los ojos cuando oyó a Héctor anunciándolos el noviazgo oficial. Supo que era su fin por muy empeñado que estuviera Héctor en asegurar que el rechazo de los señores Rivas no impediría su objetivo. Pero Héctor tenía otro plan del cual ella no tenía conocimiento. Héctor cogió su mano y, para su mayor sorpresa, añadió que esperaba el consentimiento para pedir su mano. _

_La mano de Teresa García Guerrero, la hija de Carmen y Pascual, los empleados de los señores Rivas._

_¡Ignoraba sus intenciones! Teresa alzó el rostro, estremeciéndose por temor a detectar gestos de enfado o disgusto en los semblantes de los señores. Por un instante, creyó estar soñando. En su opinión, era un sueño bastante cruel que estaba jugando con sus ilusiones. Se pellizcó y comprobó que no estaba soñando. _

_Era tan real como la sonrisa burlona de doña Encarnación, de pie y al lado de la butaca donde se sentaba don Ramón. Entendió de pronto que para doña Encarnación era una oportunidad más para humillarla. Riéndose de ella. Pero no. No, de nuevo iba errada. _

_Dios santo, el mundo se volvió loco. Los señores Rivas, en especial, don Ramón, se levantaron y los congratularon. Hasta Héctor se quedó sin habla. Pero la cosa no quedó ahí. Don Ramón pidió a Teresa que buscaran a sus padres y los trajera para felicitarlos por la buena nueva. Nunca como en ese instante se había alegrado tanto de irse. Así fue cómo sus padres la encontraron en ese estado. Nada más llegar a la cocina, Teresa se desvaneció en los brazos de su padre, sobrepasada por las fuertes emociones del encuentro con los señores Rivas. _

- Sí, y pobre padre. En cuanto se enteró de que Héctor pidió mi mano, quiso matarlo ahí mismo. - Teresa explicó, medio divertida y medio apesadumbrada por la situación que vivieron paralelamente su esposo y su padre.

En especial, su padre que se encontró entre la espalda y la pared sabiendo que no podía rechazar el consentimiento cuando la pareja contaba con el visto bueno de sus señores. Pascual lo aceptó a regañadientes. Afortunadamente, con el paso de tiempo, llegó a aceptar a Héctor como su yerno. Actualmente se tenían en gran estima el uno al otro.

- Entiéndelo. Supuso un cambio muy grande para nosotros. ¡De empleados a parientes suyos! Y más cuando dejamos de trabajar para ellos. Ahora vivimos con vosotros en una casa tan grande y ¡para colmo con una sirvienta! Ya os dije muchas veces que no era necesario.

- Madre, ya lo hemos hablado miles de veces. La casa es bastante grande como para encargarse sólo usted. - replicó. - Además, os entiendo. A mí me costó adaptarme también. Es más, sigo sin entender cómo pudieron aceptarnos así sin más. Quiero decir que incluso ahora mismo no somos más familia de lo que éramos antes de casarnos. - Al ver la cara de reprobación de su madre, prosiguió. - Ya sé que somos familia. ¡Pero reconoce que, a pesar de trabajarnos juntos, nunca nos relacionamos, ni siquiera juntándonos en una comida! Así que me cuesta entenderlo.

- A lo mejor fue porque vieron que vuestro amor era sincero. - tanteó su madre. - Pese a lo diferentes que somos... - Teresa sonrió ante las buenas intenciones de su madre quien creía férreamente en la bondad de la gente, fuera espontánea o no. -...entendieron que os convenía estar juntos. Quiero decir que se os veía tan enamorados y aún se os ve pese a todo lo que habéis vivido.

- Sí, lo sé. - Asintió con una sonrisa medio forzada mientras sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse. No quería que su madre la viera. Desvió la mirada y se excusó abruptamente, levantándose y cogiendo los álbumes. - Madre, debo irme a los Almacenes. Volveré tarde.

- Espera, deja los álbumes que quiero verlos. Ya los guardaré yo luego. - pidió. Teresa meneó la cabeza afirmativamente, dejando los álbumes en la mesa de centro. - Por cierto, Héctor vuelve hoy, ¿verdad? Diré a Cecilia que ponga un plato más.

- Sí, hoy vuelve. No sé exactamente a qué hora. - contestó dándole la espalda a su madre. Salió al recibidor y cogió el abrigo.

- ¡Espera! Las llaves están en el cajón del recibidor. - gritó su madre desde el comedor.

Teresa rebuscó el cajón y las cogió.

- Ya las he encontrado. Gracias. Hasta luego. - se despidió.

Salió y cerró la puerta. Se apoyó momentáneamente sobre la puerta. Su cuerpo se llenó de alivio por ese pequeño momento de soledad en el rellano. El comentario de su madre respecto a su matrimonio era cierto a medias. Sí, se querían igual que el primer día. Pero se había levantado un muro entre ellos, a raíz de un incidente desafortunado que rompió todas las ilusiones que habían creado juntos. Al cumplir un año de matrimonio, fueron bendecidos con la noticia de su embarazo. Esperaban con toda la alegría del mundo el futuro bebé. Que nunca llegó a causa de un pequeño desmayo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caerse por las escaleras de los Almacenes Rivas.

Se despertó en el hospital y le comunicaron la triste noticia de que sufrió un aborto. Sin añadir que no podía concebir más bebés en el futuro ya que, a causa de la abundancia de la sangre, tuvieron que extirpar las trompas. Fue un duro golpe para ambos. En especial, para Teresa. Aunque hubieran pasado diez años, de vez en cuando le asaltaba el dolor en las tripas como un recordatorio de su gran sueño roto en pedazos: formar una familia con Héctor.

En cuanto fue dada de alta, se vio incapaz de trabajar, prefiriendo la compañía de su almohada y soñar con el bebé que nunca llegó a tener. Sumida en una depresión, su esposo trató de colmarla de afecto y amor. Pero no consiguió sacarla de ese estado nocivo. Ni sus padres. Ni nadie. Excepto una persona. La última persona que se habría imaginado que la ayudaría a levantarse. Ésa era la doña Encarnación. Dos semanas después del alta, se despertó y la encontró sentada con su porte altivo en la silla. Sus primeras palabras fueron contundentes: "Si pudiera, estaría encantada de no venir a aguantar tus lamentos. Pero te necesitamos en los Almacenes Rivas y no toleramos más la tardanza." Se levantó y abrió la puerta. Pero aún todavía tenía algo que decir. Se giró. Dijo: "Trabajar te ayudará. Lo sé por experiencia. También perdí un bebé." Dicho esto, cerró la puerta. En aquel momento descubrió la verdadera humanidad que escondía detrás de las ojos duros de doña Encarnación. Supo que de algún modo ésta la respetaba. Y que comprendía su dolor. El día siguiente, para sorpresa de todos, entró en los Almacenes Rivas. En algún momento dado, en el pasillo se cruzó con doña Encarnación y percibió una ligera sonrisa en la boca de la señora, como si le agradeciera que hubiera seguido su consejo. Era la primera y la última vez en que tuvieron esa complicidad tan extraña. No le importaba que doña Encarnación volviera a las andadas, limitándose a ignorarla. Ni que no intercambiaran más de cuatro palabras si no era estrictamente necesario. Lo que le importaba era que se respetaban mutuamente.

Junto con Héctor, superaron el duro bache en el matrimonio. Hasta su esposo la animó a adoptar un crío huérfano. Pero ella lo rechazó alegando que no se encontraba lista. Aunque estuviera incapacitada para embarazarse de nuevo, no podía permitir que otro desconocido ocupara el lugar de su bebé que nunca vio la luz. Héctor lo aceptó sin rechistar con la esperanza de que el tiempo lo curara.

No se equivocó pero a medias. El tiempo llegó a curar en gran parte la herida pero también ejerció sobre ellos el poder del olvido. Con el paso de años, empezaron a olvidar sus ilusiones iniciales prefiriendo centrarse en el día a día. El amor entre ellos no había cambiado. Pero Teresa podía leer la decepción en los ojos de su esposo aunque éste creyera tenerlo muy bien oculta. Absortos en su rutina, ambos habían perdido algo importante: la pasión. La frecuencia con la que se amaban durante las noches había reducido considerablemente, optando por la compañía grata y la conversación amena. Al fin y al cabo, no era fácil tener intimidad cuando bajo el mismo techo dormían sus suegros. Su esposo jamás se había quejado de este inconveniente pero Teresa lo conocía muy bien.

* * *

><p>- Parece que ya ha llegado Héctor.- dijo cuando oyó la puerta abrirse. Dejó la cuchara y se levantó. Entró en el recibidor. - Cariño, se te ve cansado. - Le plantó un beso casto en los labios de su esposo. - Espera, te ayudo.- Ayudó a quitarle el abrigo y lo dejó a la sirvienta, quien acudió de inmediato. - Gracias, Cecilia. Héctor, ¿qué tal el viaje? Ven, te va a traer la sopa.<p>

- Largo. - respondió secamente. Claramente, el viaje no salió tan bien tal como lo esperaba. - Hola, suegros. - Saludó, primero apretando la mano de Pascual y luego besando la mejilla de Carmen. Se sentó. Cecilia le puso un plato de sopa. Héctor olisqueó.- ¡Qué bien huele! Me encanta tu sopa, Cecilia.

- Gracias, señor. - respondió jovialmente la sirvienta antes de retirarse. Era una mujer robusta, que rondaba unos cuarenta años.

Teresa se percató del silencio que había reinado de pronto. Vio las miradas inquisitivas de sus padres que se lanzaban el uno a la otra. Suspiró. El mal humor de Héctor les ponía sobre aviso. Tragó la saliva y asió la mano de su esposo.

- Cariño, explícanos el viaje. - Teresa instó en tono cauteloso, procurando no empeorar el humor de su esposo.

Notó la mano de Héctor tensándose. Captó la expresión de descontento en el rostro de su esposo mientras tomaba a sorbos la sopa. Aguardó con paciencia a que acabara. Retiró su mano a fin de que Héctor pudiera limpiar la servilleta con ambas manos.

- Todo ha ido muy mal. - habló al fin.

- Pero si te fuiste contento, Héctor. - dijo la ingenua madre.

- Ya. Me equivoqué.

- Nos retiramos. Así podéis hablarlo con calma.- Su padre fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para intuir que era un tema delicado. Carmen se sorprendió cuando su esposo agarró su brazo, haciéndola levantar.

- No, no, no os molestéis. Por favor. - Héctor cambió por completo su actitud, arrepintiéndose de la hostilidad con la que les había dirigido.

Sus suegros se sentaron de nuevo, expectantes. Teresa agradeció este gesto. Su esposo aflojó el nudo de la corbata y apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa. Podía palpar su cansancio. Héctor explicó con lujo de detalles el viaje y la reunión. En cuanto hubo acabado, los miembros de la família García se quedaron sin habla.

- No lo entiendo. Dijiste que don Ramón te ofrecería el cargo. - Teresa exclamó con perplejidad.

- Ya. En realidad nunca me lo dijo. Fui yo quien lo dio por sentado. ¡Como siempre! - soltó con sarcasmo.

- ¿Y sabes quién regentará? - Su padre preguntó, curioso, mientras su madre le lanzó una mirada reprobadora por la falta de tacto. Héctor inspiró hondo.

- No lo sé. No me lo ha dicho. - respondió, negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Quién más conoce mejor que tú los Almacenes Rivas? Eso no lo entiendo - exclamó su madre. Teresa asintió afirmativamente.

- Ni yo. En fin, pronto saldremos de dudas. Bueno, voy a darme una ducha. Estoy muerto. - dijo Héctor. Se levantó de la silla y se fue al cuarto.

En cuanto estuviera lejos de su alcance, los García prosiguieron con el tema.

- Me parece muy injusto. - su madre dijo contrariada.

- Sí, lo es. Pero viniendo de los Rivas, no me sorprende nada. - lamentó Teresa.

Su esposo no merecía el trato despectivo de los Rivas, quienes le ninguneaban durante años. Seguían sin reconocerle el trabajo y las horas extras gastadas con sudor como director comercial y a la vez ayudante directo de don Ramón. Gracias a él, las cuentas de los Almacenes Rivas recibían unas jugosas inyecciones de dinero al conseguir más de un contrato importante con los inversores.

- Hija, ¿no tienes ninguna idea de quién puede ser el gerente en cuanto don Ramón se fuera a la nueva sucursal de Bilbao? - preguntó de nuevo su padre.

- No, no se me ocurre ningún nombre. - Teresa negó. - Dudo mucho que se lo ofrecieran a don Leonardo, por muy impecable que sea como encargado. Bueno, como dice Héctor, pronto lo sabremos. Cecília - Llamó a la sirvienta quien salió de inmediato de la cocina. - Ya hemos acabado. La sopa está deliciosa como siempre. - Se volvió hacia sus padres. - Yo también estoy agotada. Ha sido un día muy largo.

- Y yo. Debo madrugar mañana ya que me entregarán el paquete a primera hora. Ya era hora de que me den la maldita pieza. Es un pesao el Bonilla. Cada día me suelta una parafernalia diciendo que un buen detective no puede ejercer su trabajo sin la sirena adecuada. Corriendo con su bicicleta tras un ladrón y sonando la ridícula bocina. No me sorprende que los cuerpos policiales no lo admitan entre sus filas. ¡Está loco de remate! - explicó su padre entre risas.

Teresa y Carmen rieron al unísono. El señor Bonilla era todo un personaje. Era un joven con muchos pájaros en la cabeza pero era muy querido por lo que todos le perdonaban sus fantasías detectivescas. Su pobre padre las aguantaba a diario, aunque en el fondo se divertía tremendamente con el joven de buen corazón.

No sólo su sueño de casarse con Héctor se hizo realidad, sino también el de su padre: montarse un taller de reparaciones. Como regalo de boda, los señores Rivas les entregaron las llaves de una casa situada cerca de los Almacenes. Ambos decidieron invitar a los padres de Teresa a vivir con ellos. No fue una tarea fácil ya que sus padres se sintieron un tanto cohibidos por el cambio radical de sus vidas. Pero sabían que inevitablemente debían abandonar la Villa Fortuna. No tenía sentido continuar trabajando al servicio de los señores Rivas cuando eran parientes de Héctor. La lógica les dictaba que lo mejor era instalarse con ellos en Madrid. Finalmente lo aceptaron. Una vez en Madrid, su padre no supo estarse quieto mucho tiempo, por lo que, con sus ahorros y un pequeño préstamo que pidió a Héctor, creó el negocio de sus sueños: "Taller García". En unos años, ese préstamo fue retornado. Actualmente era un feliz propietario de su propio taller. Y sin decir que se había reconciliado con su hijo mayor, Alfonso.

La familia García había vuelto a ser unida y feliz.

"Todo va bien. E irá bien mañana", pensó Teresa saliendo del comedor, de camino al dormitorio.

* * *

><p><em>Nota de autora:<em>

_Como habréis visto, la segunda etapa de la historia tiene un salto temporal de __**13 años**__. En aquel verano, las edades de Teresa, Ana y Héctor eran 20, 22 y 25 años respectivamente. Por lo que en 1963, tendrían unos 33, 35 y 38 años. ¿Os he sorprendido? _


	13. Chapter 13

**TERESA**

**Capítulo 13**

**Miércoles, 4 de septiembre de 1963. **

**Anotación histórica: Nuevas normas de censura cinematográfica y televisiva: aparece el sistema de rombos como información al espectador.**

Desde el regreso de Héctor, los días transcurrían sin novedades. Salvo que los ánimos andaban revueltos tras conocer la noticia oficial de que el señor Perea no ocuparía el cargo de gerente. Teresa podía oír los murmullos de las empleadas en los pasillos y las continuas reprimendas de don Leonardo por cuchichear en vez de atender sus deberes.

Era una jornada bastante atrajeada. Saludó a varios empleados que cruzaban en su camino. Se detuvo tras la puerta del vestuario de mujeres al oír una conversación que atrajo su atención. Miró a ambos lados y al ver que no había nadie, posó el oído sobre la puerta. Las voces procedían de tres mujeres, dos de las cuales eran más conocidas como "Radio Almacenes" haciendo apuestas sobre el nombre de la persona que cogería las riendas tras la marcha de don Ramón a la sucursal de Bilbao que abriría próximamente. El mote se debía a sus excelentes oídos que podían escuchar los secretos más ocultos que aguardaban en los Almacenes Rivas. Y les acompañaba una boquita de oro para escampar rumores, no siempre infundados. Se llamaban Clementina, la esposa de don Leonardo (¡quién podía imaginar que la maruja acabara conquistando el corazón del tumbas); la Marifé, la secretaria de don Ramón; y Mariana, su gran amiga con quien compartió la habitación durante su soltería en Madrid. Las chicas barajaban las apuestas a tres nombres: Leonardo, cuyas capacidades como organizador eran más que excelentes; Manolita, la subencargada recién ascendida; y ella misma, como subdirectora y portavoz de los Almacenes. Decidió no importunarlas con su presencia, por lo que abandonó su escondite dejándolas a solas con sus teorías.

Llegó a su oficina. Se alegró al comprobar que estaba vacía. Se dejó caer sobre su silla, disfrutando su breve soledad. Sus compañeros de la oficina probablemente estaban supervisando el trabajo de sus subordinados. A decir la verdad, no tenía ninguna queja de ellos. Don Leonardo y doña Manolita eran unos excelentes compañeros. No era de extrañar que todos los ojos recayeran sobre ellos. Eran unas elecciones naturales. Lo serían si no fuera por las extravagancias de don Ramón. Tenía la certeza total de que ninguno de ellos tres sería escogido. ¿Por qué? En primer lugar, en la lista innumerable de virtudes de don Leonardo, brillaba la ausencia de algo muy importante: el don de gentes. En segundo lugar, la gran simpatía y la labia de doña Manolita no compensaba a creces su falta de astucia, también vital en el cargo de gerente. Y, por último, ella misma reunía todos los requisitos pero le faltaba lo esencial: la aprobación de don Ramón. Compartía la cruz de su esposo. Pero, a diferencia de él, Teresa no aspiraba a ocuparlo, por lo que le daba lo mismo si no la escogía. Y no la escogería.

Masajeó sus pies. Revisó el papeleo que dejó Marifé, la secretaria de don Ramón. Ese día, debía ocuparse de que todo estaba en orden, en ausencia de sus superiores. Supervisión. Informes semanales de sus subordinados. Estadísticas. Lista de proveedores. Recuento diario de existencias. Relaciones públicas. Un sinfín de obligaciones. Examinó su agenda. En dos horas debía de atender a dos proveedores habituales para renegociar los plazos de pago. Esos dos visitantes en concreto siempre le dejaban un sabor desagradable. Uno de ellos solía mirarla con desprecio, no queriendo rebajarse a su nivel por su condición. De mujer, desde luego. A menudo, el proveedor reclamaba la presencia de su superior. Bien, ese día no le iba a dar ese gusto puesto que don Ramón se encontraba en Bilbao haciendo los últimos preparativos. Mientras que su esposo Héctor asistía a una charla sobre el sector textil. Y el segundo proveedor era el polo opuesto, que se mostraba demasiado obsceno con el sexo femenino. Debía soportar las miradas descaradas que ni siquiera se esforzaba en disimular.

Alzó la vista de la agenda cuando oyó la voz de Marifé pidiendo permiso para entrar. Se le concedió. Entró la secretaria de don Ramón. Era una mujer cuarentona, rubia y con unas gafas de concha. Llevaba consigo un paquete en los brazos.

- Doña Teresa, ha venido un mensajero. Según él, es un paquete urgente que pidió doña Encarnación. No sé qué hacer con este paquete porque no está aquí para entregarla. - dijo en tono solemne, muy propio de ella.

- Déjalo aquí. - Pidió. Marifé dejó el paquete en la mesa. - Ya me encargaré de llevarlo personalmente. Gracias por traerlo.

- De nada. Si necesitas algo, me encontrarás en la mesa. En el sitio de siempre, claro está. - contestó a la vez que esbozó una sonrisa algo incómoda.

No había afinidad ni la habría entre ellas. La respetaba pero al mismo tiempo le inspiraba desconfianza. No le cabía duda de que Marifé tenía un buen corazón pero era demasiado chismosa para su gusto. No era de extrañar que don Ramón no confiara a su propia secretaria el secreto del futuro gerente. Pese a ese gran defecto, Marifé tenía un arma infalible que solía darle excelentes resultados. Era capaz de espantar con una mirada a los visitantes indeseables que reclamaran una cita con don Ramón sin haberla pedido previamente.

Teresa tuvo una idea repentina.

- Espera, Marifé. - pidió.

La secretaria se detuvo, con la mano en la manilla de la pureta, se giró y la miró expectante.

- Diga, doña Teresa.

- Necesito que me hagas un favor. Me voy ahora mismo a casa de los Rivas a llevarle el paquete. Quiero que telefonees a los señores Pérez y Babo... - se golpeó mentalmente la frente por estar a punto de echar a perder su profesionalidad. - perdona, Hernández Salvatierra para comunicarles que se cancelan las citas y que en breve se les fijarán una nueva fecha.

Se sorprendió al observar el gesto de complicidad en el rostro de Marifé.

- ¿Qué pasa? - inquirió.

- Nada, simplemente compartimos nuestros puntos de vista sobre el sr. Hernández Salvatierra. Quiero decir que también le llamamos el sr. Baboso entre tantos nombres. Si supieras los motes que les adjudicamos a los personajes más indeseables... - Empezó a animarse.

- Marifé. - advirtió Teresa, a sabiendas que debía pararle los pies.

Por mucho que compartiera su desagrado hacia el hombre, no iba a tolerar la abierta falta de respeto, y menos delante de los superiores. En el trabajo todos debían guardarse las opiniones excepto en los vestuarios. Vio la espalda de Marifé enderezarse ante su advertencia. De inmediato se arrepintió de la dureza con la que llamó por el nombre de la secretaria.

- No te preocupes. Me encargaré de las llamadas. - Marifé comunicó con sequedad antes de darle la espalda y cerrarse la puerta tras sí.

Suspiró. Era uno de los inconvenientes de su cargo. Más de una vez le asaltaba una fuerte oleada de añoranza recordando su época como dependienta. Gozaba del ambiente familiar y cercano entre las compañeras de trabajo. Intercambiar las impresiones, maldecir la mala educación de ciertos clientes, insultar a sus superiores. En especial, las salidas tras acabar la dura jornada. Pero su relación con Héctor despertó recelos e incluso algunas enemistades entre el personal. Mientras unas pensaban en su gran suerte por conquistar el corazón de un apuesto galán, otras afirmaban que Héctor había caído en su telaraña tejida con ambición sin escrúpulos para escalar posiciones. El consuelo era que aún conservaba sus amistades más sinceras. En especial, dos.

Mariana Robledo, su gran amiga con quien compartió una habitación durante cinco años. Cuando fue a Madrid para comenzar su nuevo empleo, Mariana la recibió con brazos abiertos, ayudándola a integrarse a la nueva vida urbana. En un principio le chocaba la mentalidad liberal de su compañera pero con el tiempo llegó a comprenderla y respetarla. Actualmente el matrimonio de Mariana estaba atravesando un momento muy difícil a causa de las infidelidades por parte de ambos. Habían decidido de darse otra oportunidad para reconducir su situación. La causa de esta decisión se debía en gran parte por sus dos hijos varones, de 3 y 5 años, a quienes ambos querían con locura. Eran unos excelentes padres pero unos pésimos cónyuges.

La otra amiga era Manolita Sanabria, su compinche de batallas. Era mayor que ella. Le impresionaba su gran fuerza interior y su eterno optimismo. Era la más afortunada de todas. Tenía un marido que se enamoraba de ella una y otra vez. Sus tres hijas eran el sello de su poderoso amor. Una cuarta criatura estaba en camino. Su suegro, el pintoresco Pelayo, y su esposo, Marcelino, regentaban el bar-restaurante del barrio llamado "Los Asturianos", situado en la Plaza de los Frutos. Era una suerte tenerla cerca, al menos, en el trabajo, compartiendo la oficina. Porque don Leonardo era bastante parco en palabras.

Miró la hora. Eran las diez de la mañana. Llamó por teléfono a la empresa de taxis y les pasó la dirección de los Almacenes Rivas. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, su secretaria personal le comunicó que un coche la estaba aguardando. Cogió el paquete y salió de los Almacenes.

En media hora, llegó al domicilio de los señores Rivas. En el rellano, pulsó el timbre y esperó pacientemente a que el mayordomo abriera la puerta. Abrió la puerta. No era Segismundo. Era una cara desconocida. Su atuendo la delataba. Debía ser una nueva sirviente.

- Hola, ¿qué desea? - saludó con voz sedosa. Le agradó esa muchacha de aspecto frágil.

- Eh... Soy doña Teresa, la esposa de Héctor Perea.

De inmediato, sintió pena por la nueva criada, que parecía estar presa del nerviosismo.

- Ah, disculpe, pase usted, señora. - habló un tanto sonrojada.

Teresa quiso ponerle las cosas fáciles. Nunca había olvidado de dónde venía ni las olvidaría nunca. No se avergonzaba de sus orígenes.

- Gracias. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Eres nueva, verdad? - Se interesó.

Su intento surtió efecto al percibir cambio en el semblante expresivo de la sirvienta.

- Sí, señora. Mi nombre es María Cárdenas. Es un gusto conocerla, señora. - se presentó con una sonrisa tímida.

- El gusto es mío, María. Bueno, estoy aquí porque traigo un paquete urgente para doña Encarnación.

- Lo siento, señora. - contestó con pena sincera. - Doña Encarnación no se encuentra aquí. Hace tres días que se marchó a Villa Fortuna.

- No lo sabía. ¿Sabes cuándo regresa? - preguntó.

- En una semana.

- ¿Tanto? - se sorprendió.

María asintió con la cabeza. Ante la noticia, a Teresa se le había presentado un dilema. Bajo su brazo sujetaba un paquete urgente que encargó personalmente doña Encarnación. Conociéndola, a la doña no le agradaría saber que su paquete llevaba unos días esperándola. No sabía qué hacer.

- Si quiere, la puedo guardar hasta su regreso. - sugirió la joven sirvienta.

- No, gracias. Al parecer, es realmente urgente. A doña Encarnación no le agrada el retraso. - dijo.

Los ojos de María se tiñeron de miedo. Suspiró. Supo que, a pesar de ser nueva, María ya habría conocido la peor faceta de su dueña. Aunque ésta jamás levantaba la voz, tenía la habilidad de infundir miedo en el cuerpo de su personal. La tolerancia de la doña a los errores era totalmente nula.

- ¿Podría aguardar un momento, por favor? Podría ayudarla pero antes debo hacer una comprobación. - pidió María.

- Sí, vale. - contestó, confusa por el repentino entusiasmo de María.

La observó de lejos en el pasillo conversando con el teléfono. Sólo tardó un minuto. Una vez colgado, volvió con una sonrisa extensa.

- Señora, si desea, Segismundo se encargará de llevarla a Villa Fortuna. Ayer volvió de ahí mismo. - anunció.

Debía reconocer que la sirvienta había tenido una excelente idea. Pero era mala para ella, teniendo en cuenta los kilómetros que la separaban entre Madrid y Villa Fortuna. En coche, tardarían unas tres horas. Sumando al hecho de que, en ausencia de los superiores, debía responder a las posibles inconveniencias que pudieran tener lugar en los Almacenes. Pero si quedaba, doña Encarnación encontraría otra razón para poner en duda su profesionalidad. Tras sopesar los pros y las contras, decidió ir.

- De acuerdo. Muchas gracias por llamarlo. - agradeció de corazón. - Antes debo hacer unas llamadas.

- Puede llamar desde el salón. ¿Desea algo mientras espera a Segismundo? Tardará unos veinte minutos.

- Sí, por favor, un vaso de agua. Gracias por todo. Y otra cosa, ¿podría prepararnos unos pequeños bocadillos? Sólo iré a entregar el paquete para luego volver enseguida a los Almacenes.

- Ningún problema, señora. Ahora le traigo el vaso.

Dicho esto, la sirvienta se retiró dejándola sola en el recibidor. Teresa entró en el salón y se sentó en el sofá. La casa de los señores Rivas era magnífica... y ostentosa, como no podía ser otra cosa. Dejó el paquete, unas carpetas y su bolso a su derecha. Inmediatamente María le trajo el vaso de agua. Telefoneó a su secretaria personal de los Almacenes Rivas para hacerle saber que se ausentaría hasta las cinco de la tarde, encomendando las funciones a don Leonardo. A continuación, llamó a su casa y comunicó a su madre que no iría a comer.

Tras hacer las llamadas, el mayordomo llegó. Antes de irse, la sirvienta les entregó una bolsa donde contenía bocadillos. Tras darle las gracias, se marcharon. Segismundo condujo sin pausa hasta Villa Fortuna. Era un buen hombre aunque algo estirado. Y no era amante de conversaciones. Teresa tuvo la buena fortuna de llevarse encima unas carpetas por lo que pudo distraerse durante el viaje echándolas una ojeada.

Eran las dos menos cuarto de mediodía cuando llegaron a la Villa Fortuna. Por lo menos unos cinco años sin pisar ese lugar. La sensación le era extraña. La mansión era la misma pero a la vez diferente. Probablemente se debía al hecho de que Villa Fortuna dejó de ser su hogar desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sintió un desagradable vacío. Era como si para dejar todo aquello hubiera renunciado a una parte de su ser que no volvió a recuperar. La niña ingenua y confusa ya no ocupaba espacio en su alma. Ahora era una mujer madura con grandes responsabilidades. Pese a su cargo de subdirectora, su vida limitaba a ser la esposa amante de Héctor Perea y la hija de los García. E incluso una parienta cercana a los señores Rivas. Y nada más. No recordaba cuando dejó de ser Teresa García Guerrero, aquella joven orgullosa con firmes principios. No se sentía desengañada, simplemente algo desilusionada. En especial, desde que supo que no podía quedarse encinta. Volver a ver Villa Fortuna era como volver al pasado donde todos sus sueños aún no se habían roto.

Inspiró hondo. Estiró las piernas rígidas por tres horas de viaje. Con el paquete bajo el brazo, salió del coche y asomó por la ventanilla.

- Segismundo, puedes coger un bocadillo que nos ha preparado María. Tardaré unos quince minutos.

- Sí, doña Teresa.

- Hasta ahora.

Optó por ir al porche en vez de la entrada principal. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a ser recibida en ese lugar que fue su hogar como una extraña más en vez de como una vieja amiga. Dobló la esquina y caminó. Se detuvo al pasar junto la puerta de la cocina. Estar ahí le producía nostalgia. Habían pintado la puerta de color marrón oscuro en vez del rojo. Detrás de esa puerta, oyó unas voces clamorosas y el ruido metálico de las ollas. Sonrió para adentros, sabiendo que su madre echaba de menos aquel calor familiar. La cocina de la Villa Fortuna era el verdadero hogar de los García donde se reunían, comían, reían y lloraban.

Giró la cabeza. Sonrió cuando divisó de lejos el que era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de esa Teresa García. En lugar de ir al porche, anduvo hasta el árbol. Lo llamaba "El árbol de los sueños". Donde subía a la copa y se dedicaba a soñar lo imposible. Lo sorprendente era que su sueño se vio cumplido, aunque a medias. No todo eran flores y partituras.

Pese a encontrarse a inicios del septiembre, los árboles todavía estaban en todo su esplendor gracias a que el calor no era tan asfixiante como en otros veranos anteriores. Le pareció que su árbol había envejecido. El tronco lleno de surcos había perdido la viveza del color pero en cambio había ganado sobriedad y sabiduría. Era ligeramente más bajo que el resto de los árboles.

Alzó el rostro y se percató de algo gordo revolviéndose entre las hojas. De súbito ese algo cayó delante de sus narices. Sus ojos cerraron instintivamente mientras gritaba y dio unos pasos atrás, queriendo estar lo más lejos posible de esa cosa. Oyó un quejido. Abrió los ojos. Observó que...no era nada más que ¡una niña! Corrió y la ayudó a levantarse.

- ¿Te has hecho daño? - La niña negó con la cabeza. - ¿Pero qué estabas haciendo ahí arriba? - preguntó, medio sorprendida por la presencia de esa niña y medio fastidiada por el enorme susto que le había dado. - Me has dado un susto de muerte.

- Lo siento, no quería asustarla. No sabía que estaba usted aquí. Me asusté y me caí.- explicó mientras sacudía el polvo de sus pantalones. - Es que me gusta tanto estar ahí arriba. - Se justificó con una expresión inocente.

Su corazón todavía golpeaba como un loco contra su pecho. Estudió el aspecto de la niña. Debía tener unos diez años. Era alta y espigada. Tenía un rostro infantil pero sus ojos increíblemente azules delataban la inteligencia y la picardía. Su larga melena de color castaño claro se recogía en una coleta. Tenía la piel dorada y unas cuantas pecas adornaban los pómulos. Su cara estaba manchada de polvo, lo cual evidenciaba su afición a las actividades al aire libre. Estaba vestida con una camisa roja de cuadros y un mono beige. Estaba adorable.

- Bueno, te disculpo. También me gustaba estar mucho ahí arriba. Me llamo Teresa García. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó.

- Me llamo Alicia. - extendió la pequeña mano sucia y Teresa la estrechó. - Para su información, mi nombre viene de un libro titulado "Alicia en el país de maravillas". Mamá siempre me dice que soy igual que la Alicia del libro aunque ella es más rubia. También dice que tengo muchos pajaritos en la cabeza. Le digo que es imposible porque no los oigo piando, ¿sabe? Además, también es imposible que vivan en un lugar tan cerrado. Necesitan oxigeno y en la cabeza se mueren. - explicó con ceño fruncido como si hubiera dedicado mucho tiempo en este tema.

Se contuvo de reírse por el tono serio de Alicia con el que hablaba. Aparte de adorable, era carismática.

- Encantada de conocerte, Alicia. - dijo al fin. - Y tienes razón. Los pajaritos no pueden vivir en la cabeza.

- ¡Ya decía yo! Diré a mamá que está equivocada. - bramó, exaltada.

En ese instante, oyeron una voz femenina llamando por el nombre de Alicia. Los ojos de la niña abrieron de par en par.

- ¡Es mamá! Me llama. - dijo exultante - ¡Estoy aquí, mamá! Me ha dicho que estás equivocada. Los pajaritos no pueden vivir en la cabeza. - gritó, agitando la mano.

Teresa se giró. No vio ninguna mujer. Siguió con la vista la dirección con la que saludaba Alicia a su madre. Atisbó por fin unas piernas. No podía alcanzar ver su cara ya que la parte posterior del cuerpo estaba cubierta por las enredaderas que cubrían el techo y las paredes del pasillo exterior. A poca distancia de ellas, la madre de Alicia habló de nuevo.

- ¿Qué te he dicho muchas veces? ¡No hables con desconocidos, Alicia! - replicó.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer al fin la voz. Una voz que no había oído en tantos años.

- ¡Mamá, no es una desconocida! - protestó ante la reprimenda. - Además, nos acabábamos de presentar. Se llama... - se giró y tiró la manga de su chaqueta. - ¿Cómo se llama? No me acuerdo. - frunció el ceño.

Teresa no pudo responder. La figura a la que pertenecía la madre de Alicia finalmente se asomó, al salir del pasillo. La vio deteniéndose en seco. Observándola con sorpresa. Ninguna de ellas podía articular palabra alguna. Fue Alicia quien rompió el silencio sepulcral.

- ¡Ya sé! Se llama Teresa García. - la niña gritó con euforia.

Aunque no la oía, podía ver sus labios moviendo, formando dos palabras. Dijo "Lo sé." Y, desde luego, ella misma también sabía quién era.

La madre de Alicia era Ana Rivas.


	14. Chapter 14

**TERESA**

_Capítulo 14_

**Miércoles, 4 de septiembre de 1963. **

**Anotación histórica: ****Jacques Anquetil gana la Vuelta a España, el primer de la historia que gana las 3 Grandes Vueltas (incluyendo al Giro de Italia y Tour de Francia).**

La madre de Alicia era Ana Rivas.

No podía creérselo. No sabía si estaba alucinando o no. Pero ahí estaba. De pie. Tan real. Tan irreal. Tan igual. Tan diferente.

El ruido de unos pasos la sacaron de la estupefacción. Parpadeó varias veces, sólo para descubrir que Ana Rivas seguía ahí. No era ninguna alucinación. A su derecha, vio un hombre robusto encaminando hacia ellas. Era algo mayor, de unos cincuenta años. Lucía un corto bigote gris y una calva en la parte superior. Pese a su impresionante altura, su rostro era afable. Se vestía con una inmaculada chaqueta blanca. Sus manos estaban enguantadas. Era evidentemente un mayordomo. Se plantó al lado de Ana.

- Doña Ana, la comida está lista. - anunció con las manos cruzadas enfrente.

Se espantó cuando se fijó que Ana todavía la miraba, pese a que sus ojos eran inexpresivos e indescifrables. Contrariamente a ella, Ana se comportaba como si su presencia no le causara ninguna sorpresa. La actitud le resultaba extrañamente familiar. No sabia el qué exactamente. Tuvo una fuerte impresión de que la madre de Alicia era tan diferente de aquella Ana que conoció años atrás. Despejó sus pensamientos cuando la oyó dirigirse con voz fría al mayordomo.

- Gracias, Dionisio. Por favor, llévate a Alicia al baño.

- ¡No quiero irme, mamá! - Se sobresaltó al oír la voz enfadada de Alicia que aún permanecía a su lado. Se acordó de que no estaban solas. - ¡Quiero quedarme! - la niña protestó enérgicamente.

- Alicia... - Su madre hablaba con voz cargada de paciencia, pero Alicia la interrumpió.

- ¡No! No he acabado de jugar. - se quejó. - Además, aquí está la señora. Me ha dicho que los pajarillos no pueden vivir en el cerebro. Porque no pueden respirar y se mueren. - Explicó, con el pecho hinchado de orgullo como si acabara de dar una lección importante a su madre. Teresa se sorprendió cuando Alicia de pronto se volteó y la miró con ojos expectantes. - ¿Verdad, señora?

No pudo evitar de sonreírse al verla tan inocente. Era un encanto. "Como su madre", dijo una vocecilla resonando en su mente. Frunció el ceño, disgustada con la comparación. Pese a todo, no podía dejar de mirar a Alicia. En especial, sus ojos increíblemente azules que la hipnotizaban. Su mirada era limpia, transparente, franca, tierna. Le recordó de pronto todo lo que había perdido. El bebé que nunca llegó a tener y que nunca tendría. Instintivamente, apoyó una mano en su vientre, el hogar que no supo proteger los males de su bebé fallecido. Notó los ojos humedeciéndose. Giró su rostro no pudiendo aguantar más el dolor en su corazón.

- Sí. - Se limitó a contestar.

- ¡Ves! Yo tenía razón. No tengo pajarillos en la cabeza. - Alicia gritó con satisfacción.

Con la cabeza gacha, Teresa la oyó separándose de ella, de camino a su madre. Cerró los ojos, tratando de impedir el paso de las lágrimas. Respiró hondo. Cuando sintió que estaba a salvo de las lágrimas, abrió los ojos para recibir un fuerte ramalazo de envidia ante la escena familiar. Alicia de espaldas a ella. Frente a su madre.

- Sí, cariño, tienes razón. Vale ya. Alicia, ahora debes ir a lavarte las manos. ¡Dios mío, vas toda sucia! - Pese a sus reprimendas, la voz de Ana era dulce. - Dionisio, este pequeño demonio también debe cambiarse de ropa. - ordenó.

- Sí, señora.

- ¡No! - negó Alicia. "Esa niña tiene carácter", pensó Teresa. "Como una buena Rivas."

- ¡Sí! - dijo su madre, en jarras.

- ¡No! - repitió, con los brazos cruzados.

- Si haces lo que dice tu madre, de postre comerás la tarta de chocolate. - intervino Dionisio, con una ligera sonrisa.

- ¡Sí! - vitoreó Alicia, cuyos ojos se iluminaron ante la idea de comer su postre favorito.

- ¡Dionisio! - reprendió Ana.

- Lo siento. - se disculpó a medias Dionisio, en cuyo rostro podía leer Teresa la adoración que sentía por la niña.

- De acuerdo. - Ana se rindió, sacudiendo los brazos a lo alto -. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esta niña? Alicia, ahora vete ya antes de que me arrepintiera. - dijo con seriedad aunque la delataba una sonrisa afectuosa. Se agachó, a la altura de su hija.

- ¡Sí, mamá! - Plantó un beso en la mejilla de su madre. Se giró, mirando a Teresa. - Mucho gusto, señora.

- El gusto es mío. - respondió Teresa con una amplía sonrisa.

Acto seguido, Alicia cogió la mano de Dionisio. Se encaminaron hacia el porche, dejándolas a solas.

A solas. Ser consciente de este hecho le produjo nerviosismo e inquietud. No estaba preparada para enfrentarse a ella... tras casi quince años sin verse. Sabía que no podía huirse de ahí sin mediar palabra con Ana Rivas. Alzó la mirada. Observó que Ana todavía no se había movido de su sitio, limitándose a mirarla en silencio con las manos en los bolsillos. Ni el paso de los años ni la maternidad le habían pasado factura. A sus treinticinco años, no había perdido su atractivo. Al contrario. Se vestía con una blusa de seda azul y unos anchos pantalones blancos que la recordaban a los que solía llevar la actriz americana llamada Katherine Hepburn. Su vestimenta le proporcionaba una imagen de mujer moderna e inalcanzable. Su cabello se recogía en un moño estiloso a lo alto. Llevaban unos caros pendientes con zafiros. Era una mujer realmente hermosa, reconoció con fastidio. Como si la madurez la hubiera aportado un plus de sensualidad y de misterio.

Pero algo en ella la irritaba. La inexpresividad en los ojos. Era incapaz de adivinar sus pensamientos. Ana parecía estar serena ante su presencia accidental. Mientras que por su parte apenas podía controlar los latidos agitados del corazón. Teresa quería moverse, pero la sorpresa había anulado por completo su voluntad. Su mente estaba bloqueada. Casi se asustó cuando oyó la voz de Ana.

- Me imagino que no habrás venido para nada. - dijo en tono gélido.

En un principio no supo qué decir. El peso del paquete bajo el brazo le recordó de súbito el motivo de su viaje. Dolida por la actitud hosca de Ana, se enfureció. Pese a no verse tantos años, no merecía el frío trato. Al fin y al cabo, formaba parte de la familia Rivas, le gustase o no a Ana.

- Traigo un paquete para doña Encarna. - contestó con sequedad.

Se felicitó al percibir la primera flaqueza en el semblante de Ana. Ésta parecía estar sorprendida aunque se recuperó al instante, volviendo a la desquiciante impasibilidad, con la mirada fija en el paquete que sujetaba. Teresa mantuvo la barbilla a lo alto, desafiándola. Pero no sirvió de nada porque lo que haría a continuación la dejaría fuera del combate.

Ana sacó las manos de los bolsillos y cruzó los brazos. Suspiró antes de hablar con voz débil, sin atisbo de rencor.

- Mi madre está en el estudio. Si quieres, puedes ir allí. Supongo que conoces el camino.

Teresa se quedó sin habla. Tenía la sensación de que bajo esa frase inofensiva le estaba dando la oportunidad de guardar las hachas de guerra. Examinó de nuevo la cara de la que fue su amiga. La notó cansada Nada que ver con aquella Ana enérgica. Lo peor de todo era saber que esa Ana que se plantaba frente suyo era una desconocida. "Lo es." Pensó con tristeza. "Mejor dicho, somos unas desconocidas."

Casi se pegó un brinco cuando a su espalda oyó una voz. Giró el rostro y vio que no era otro que el conductor, Segismundo. Recordó de pronto que unos minutos atrás le dijo que se verían en unos quince minutos. Miró la hora. Frunció el ceño al comprobar que había tardado más de lo previsto. Nerviosa, alternó la mirada entre Ana y Segismundo. Supo de inmediato que quería irse de ahí. Se acercó a Ana, cuyas cejas alzaban a modo de curiosidad.

- ¿Podría entregar este paquete que pidió doña Encarna? Se ve que es urgente. Disculpa, debo volver al trabajo. - Sin mirar a los ojos, habló rápidamente al tiempo que dejaba caer el paquete en los brazos de Ana. Antes de que la Rivas pudiera contestar, se giró y dijo. - Vamos, Segismundo. - Se volvió a la mujer. Pero no midió bien la distancia cuando descubrió que sólo se encontraba a medio metro de Ana. Esa cercanía sólo hacía incrementar su torbellino en su interior. - Cuídate.- Dijo abruptamente, echándose a andar. La oyó deseándola lo mismo.

No se molestó a mirar atrás. Supo, sin necesidad de ver, que su actitud hosca con la hija de los Rivas causaba perplejidad a Segismundo, ajeno a la incomodidad entre ellas. Pero no le importó porque sólo quería recuperar la calma que necesitaba con urgencia en ese instante. Al lado de Ana se estaba empezando a sentirse acorralada.

Sin esperar a Segismundo, abrió la puerta del coche y entró. Notó el balanceo del automóvil, lo que indicaba el mayordomo de los señores Rivas acababa de entrar. En el interior, le pareció que hacía un calor espantoso, asxifiándola. Se alarmó al reconocer los primeros síntomas de la ansiedad. Rápidamente desabrochó el primer botón y bajó la ventanilla. Cerró los ojos y aspiró el agradecido aire. No era la primera vez que sufría una crisis de ansiedad. Pero hacía tanto tiempo que no había vuelto a padecerlo. No desde que superó la depresión. Por suerte, no se había aflorado del todo la nueva crisis. De lo contrario sería tan terrible ya que no llevaba encima las pastillas.

Abrió los ojos. Inspiró hondo. La calma había vuelto. Vio a través de la ventanilla que se estaban alejando de la Villa Fortuna.

- ¿Señora? - Se giró y miró expectante la nuca del conductor. - Aquí tiene su bocadillo y zumo. - Sin soltar el volante, Segismundo cogió con la mano derecha la bolsa en el asiento del lado y la alargó sin girarse.

- Gracias. - Cogió la bolsa.

Realmente no tenía hambre. Pero sabía que debía hacerse un pequeño esfuerzo si no quería desfallecerse luego en el trabajo. Eso sí que no lo permitiría. Quitó el envoltorio y empezó a comer el bocadillo de tortilla francesa. Sin poder evitarlo, pensó en Alicia. Sonrió. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, la niña guardaba algunas similitudes con su madre. El tono de la piel. La delgadez. La vitalidad. El abundante cabello. El carácter juguetón. Aunque no se habían visto en todos esos años, era inevitable no conocer los aspectos más destacados de la vida de Ana Rivas Llanos.

Un año y medio después de aquel verano, la primera noticia que tuvo de Ana cayó como una bomba en la residencia de los señores Rivas. Lo descubrió por boca de su esposo quien fue a la residencia para entregarlos unos documentos. No era un buen momento al encontrarse en medio de una acalorada discusión que mantuvieron los señores Rivas. Sobre su hija. Héctor se enteró, en un arrebato de furia de don Ramón, de que Ana acababa de comunicarlos que se casó con Pedro Fuentes en una ceremonia muy privada que tuvo lugar en Estados Unidos. Pero no era la única noticia. La otra nueva era que...

Ana Rivas Llanos estaba encinta de pocos meses.

Héctor le contó entre risas que nunca había visto tan descompuesta a doña Encarnación, quien sufrió un desmayo al conocer las noticias.

A medida que Héctor le explicaba los acontecimientos, la mente de Teresa se iba quedando en blanco, incapaz de digerir las novedades. Lo único que sabía de Ana hasta entonces era que viajaba a varios países latinoamericanos, haciendo estancias temporales para conseguir contactos en las embajadas comerciales.

Enterarse todo aquello era como si hubiera recibido una avalancha de nieve. Sorpresa, dolor, vacío,... y lo peor de todo era que se sentía ridículamente traicionada. Saberlo sólo hacía reafirmar su creencia de que era conveniente tenerla de lejos. Ana Rivas había demostrado ser una mujer manipuladora, arrogante, cruel, tal como había señalado Héctor en repetidas ocasiones.

El día siguiente, se enteraron de que doña Encarnación emprendió la marcha. Hacia Estados Unidos. Indudablemente para escarmentar a su hija. Un mes después, regresó con una actitud que descolocó a más de uno, en especial, a los que estaban al tanto de la situación. Los señores Rivas parecían haber experimentado un cambio dramático, de noche al día. De decepción a felicidad absoluta. Repentinamente los señores Rivas estaban ilusionados con el embarazo de Ana, olvidándose de que su propia hija no se dignó a comunicarles sobre la boda ni tan siquiera invitarlos. Teresa no tardó en descubrir la razón del extraño cambio. Al parecer, su hija les había compensado a creces el disgusto que les causó con la boda sorpresa y su embarazo. La hija consiguió para los Almacenes Rivas una gran red de influencias, abriéndolos las puertas a las Américas para expandir su negocio. Pero su lista de méritos no se terminaba ahí. Su esposo, Pedro Fuentes, había labrado una importante carrera como abogado, representando a las importantes empresas. Ambos formaban un tándem fascinante y exótico a los ojos de los norteamericanos. Y, desde luego, a los ojos de los señores Rivas.

Alicia Fuentes Rivas, la nieta de los señores Rivas, nació cuando Teresa estaba encinta de dos meses. Tras sufrir el aborto, evitaba a toda costa el despacho de don Ramón, donde había fotos de la família de su hija. Oír nombrar a Ana Rivas le causaba furia y... envidia. Por otorgar a la hija de los señores Rivas el don que le había negado el mismísimo Dios: el bebé. Afortunadamente, no era habitual oír su nombre porque los señores Rivas y Perea se contentaban con ignorarse los unos a los otros. Muy raramente hablaban de algo que no fuera trabajo. Sin añadir que Héctor ni se molestaba a interesarse por Ana.

Lo último que Teresa supo de ella fue una comida con sus padres hacía unos cinco años. Su querida madre, Carmen, explicó afligida que Ana Rivas y Pedro Fuentes recién se divorciaron por mutuo acuerdo pero que ambos acordaron en compartir la custodia de su hija. También supo en esa comida que la misma Ana Rivas no había olvidado sus raíces, haciendo ocasionales escapadas a España, en especial, durante los veranos en Santander.

"Eso explicaría porqué están aquí. De visita a su familia. Si no hubiera venido, ni me habría enterado. Así lo haré. Como si no las hubiera visto." - sintió una punzada de dolor al formarse una imagen de Alicia en su mente... y también otra, la de Ana. Sacudió rápidamente la cabeza, borrándolas. - "No vale la pena contarlo a Héctor ni a nadie. Probablemente, Ana no querría que nadie enterase tampoco de su visita."

"Ni yo". Sentenció, muriéndose de las ganas de desaparecerse en los brazos seguros y reconfortantes de su querido esposo. "Daré la noche libre a Cecilia y le haré una cena que le hará chupar los dedos. Suerte que mis padres no vuelven hasta mañana." Pensó con más entusiasmo de lo que sentía realmente.

Tenía la férrea certeza de que la visita accidental a Ana Rivas pasaría a ser una anécdota desagradable.

"¿De veras?" dijo una vocecilla medio atónita y medio sarcástica en su interior.

Esta vez Teresa no respondió, limitándose a ignorarla.


	15. Chapter 15

**TERESA  
><strong>

_**Capítulo 15**_

**Viernes, 13 de septiembre de 1963.**

**Anotación histórica: 9 de septiembre. Después de la readmisión de los trabajadores sancionados, se ha iniciado el retorno al trabajo en varias minas de Asturias que estaban en huelga desde hace casi dos meses.**

- Querido, debo irme. - anunció, mirando la hora. - No te muevas, acábate primero el desayuno. Casi no has tomado nada que te había preparado Cecilia. - reprendió.

- No, espera, lo acabo enseguida. Voy contigo. - insistió Héctor con la boca llena al tiempo que intentaba masticar y tragar lo más rápido. Verlo así le causó gracia.

- Hombre, así te vas a ahogar. Come con calma. Acuérdate de lo que dijo el doctor. No te estreses, cariño, que si no, vas a cogerte una úlcera de caballo. - replicó delicadamente. Héctor abrió la boca para protestar pero una voz se adelantó.

- No se preocupe, señora. Le prometo que estará en buenas manos. Don Héctor, le sugiero que haga caso a su mujer. Además, me gustaría robarle unos minutos de oro para comentarle un asuntillo que me ronda en la cabeza. - dijo Pelayo, mirándolos por encima de las gafas que parecían caerse de la nariz.

- Ya le has oído, Héctor. - dijo Teresa. Puso la mano sobre su boca ocultando la sonrisa cuando su esposo hizo una mueca de disgusto. Le plantó un ligero beso en la mejilla aseada. Se levantó. - Gracias, Pelayo. Me voy más tranquila. Héctor le pagará el café.

- No se preocupe por el café. La casa le invita por bendecirme los ojos con su belleza todos los días. - Acabó con una pequeña reverencia. Teresa rió. Pelayo era todo un personaje, sabía engatusar a todas las mujeres con su verborrea.

- Oye, es mi esposa. - recordó Héctor, fingiéndose estar ofendido.

- Es usted afortunado. Si tuviera su edad, encontraría en mí el rival más difícil. Le perseguiría en sus pesadillas. Para conseguir vencerme, tendría que retarme a duelo, porque con las palabras no hay nadie quien me gane. - argumentó Pelayo al tiempo que inflaba el pecho.

- Suerte que ya no hacen duelos. - Héctor respondió entre risas.

- Que lo diga, que lo diga. - corroboró Pelayo.

- Mis caballeros, el deber me llama. Me pesa todo el alma tener que despedirme. Así que parece que el duelo tendrá que demorarse.- dijo divertida Teresa. Los tres se echaron a reír. - Hasta luego. - se despidió.

A través de su hombro vio cómo Pelayo cogió el asiento y lo dio media vuelta, sentándose con los brazos apoyados sobre el respaldo, mientras Héctor se resignaba a escuchar las pantominas políticas que no parecían acabar nunca.

Teresa salió de la bodega "Los Asturianos", cruzando la Plaza de los Frutos y adentrándose en un pequeño callejón que la conducía hasta los Almacenes. El vigilante le abrió la pesada puerta, saludándola. Tras darle las gracias, entró en la sección de ropa. Podía palpar cierta tensión en el aire. Como si avecinara la llegada de una tormenta a punto de estallar. Se fijó que, al fondo, todos los empleados, salvo uno o dos que atendían a los clientes, se reunían formando un círculo. Extrañada, no recordaba ninguna reunión a esa hora. Notó que estaban todos silenciosos aunque parecían algo ansiosos. Con el rabillo del ojo divisó una mano agitando. Se recuperó de la sorpresa y vio que la mano pertenecía a Manolita, urgiéndola que se acercara. La notó realmente excitada. Aunque sólo la separaban unos cinco metros, a medida que se acercaba, sus piernas caminaban con más pesadez como si pudieran adivinar algo que no les gustaba y que querían evitar a toda costa. Una mano agarró con fuerza su brazo, arrastrándola a su lado.

- ¿Dónde estabas? - Manolita preguntó nerviosa. - Te estaba buscando.

- ¿No te lo ha dicho Luisa? - dijo con extrañeza. Luisa era la secretaria personal de la oficina que compartían.

- No, no la he visto. Es que... Dios mío, no te lo creerás. Teresa, verás... - hablaba atropelladamente.

- ¡Tranquila! Estás muy nerviosa. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué estamos todos aquí?- preguntó alarmada. Nunca había visto tan angustiada a su compañera que parecía estar a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad. Oyó una voz a su espalda.

- ¡Teresa, estás aquí! - notó un cierto alivio en la voz de Mariana. - No me lo puedo creer. ¿Lo sabías? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? - inquirió algo ofendida.

- Pero... ¿de qué me estáis hablando? No lo entiendo. - exasperó, impaciente por no saber qué es lo que ocurría. - Explicadme, por favor.

Fue cuando los rostros de sus mejores amigas se nublaron, mirándola con los ojos abiertos de pan en par.

- Dios mío, no lo sabe aún. - oyó susurrar a Manolita, santiguándose sin cesar.

Miró largamente a Mariana, aguardando a que soltara de una vez por todas. Su vieja compañera de habitación evitaba sus ojos, incómoda. Por fin su amiga se dignaba a mirarla, disponiéndose a explicar.

- Teresa, se trata del car... No se sabe seguro, pero parece que es muy seguro... - balbuceaba.

Teresa casi se sobresaltó al oír otra voz, muy firme, reclamando la atención de todos. Se giró y clavó la mirada hacia el centro del círculo. Era doña Encarnación. De nuevo, miró con confusión a sus amigas, que se quedaron sin habla. Suspiró, sabiendo que pronto saldría todo a la luz. Centró la atención en la figura imponente de la esposa de don Ramón mientras ésta empezaba.

- Gracias por asistir, señores y señoritas. En ausencia del señor Rivas, tengo el placer de comunicarnos dos acontecimientos muy importantes que afectan positivamente a los Almacenes Rivas. En primer lugar, hoy se ha abierto oficialmente las puertas de la nueva sucursal de Bilbao.

No era ninguna noticia. Aun así, los empleados aplaudieron. Cesaron cuando doña Encarnación prosiguió.

- A los empleados de la nueva sucursal se les ha asignado la difícil tarea de emprender la nueva aventura aprendiendo tres signos de identidad que habéis imprimido cada uno de ustedes en los Almacenes Rivas. Profesionalidad, discreción y cortesía. - hizo una pequeña pausa que sólo hacía aumentar la solemnidad de su discurso, silenciando hasta las bocas más chismosas. - Asimismo, tengo la felicidad de informaros que los Almacenes Rivas, en ausencia del señor Rivas, escribirá un nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo escribáis con la misma hospitalidad como hasta ahora. Os anuncio que el cargo de gerente lo ocupará... - Vio la mano de doña Encarnación sacudiendo, animando al que sería el nuevo gerente a acercarse.

Se quedó estupefacta. Eso era lo que trataban de explicar sus amigas. Se preguntaba si Héctor estaba al tanto. Lo dudaba mucho. De lo contrario, sería la primera en saberlo. Se puso de puntillas, intentando divisar el nuevo gerente pero la espalda de un alto empleado la obstaculizaba.

Pronto no le hizo ninguna falta porque enseguida doña Encarnación pronunció el nombre.

- ...lo ocupará la señora Ana Rivas Llanos.

El minoritario sector masculino aplaudió con fervor mientras el resto lo hacía con un ligero titubeo. La espalda que antes la obstaculizaba se apartó, dándole las vistas privilegiadas. Completamente paralizada, contempló cómo Ana Rivas se posaba al lado de su madre, toda sonriente. Su atuendo se distaba mucho de la vestimenta informal que llevaba unos días atrás en Villa Fortuna. Se vestía con un traje falda de color beige y una blusa blanca de seda. En aquella ocasión llevaba el pelo suelto, elegantemente ondulado que caía suavemente sobre los hombros.

Estaba hermosa. Sobria. Elegante. Igual que su voz.

- Gracias por vuestra calurosa acogida. Seré breve para no aburriros. - ante estas palabras, podía oír unas risas sinceras. - Mi padre os tiene en alta estima. Me ha hablado de vuestra profesionalidad, discreción y cortesía, tal como ha remarcado mi madre. Son tres signos de identidad de los Almacenes Rivas que difícilmente pueden igualar los empleados de la nueva sucursal de Bilbao. Si os soy franca, considero que mi padre se quedó muy corto porque veo en ustedes otras grandes cualidades: proximidad, empatía, compañerismo... y sobre todo ilusión por prosperar. Espero aprender estas cualidades para estar a la altura de ustedes y, en especial, de mi padre que es un magnífico empresario. Gracias de nuevo por estar aquí.

Al acabar, doña Encarnación les dio permiso para retirarse. La hija de los señores Rivas estaba ocupada atendiendo a los superiores de varias secciones.

- ¡Qué bien habla! - clamó una atónita Clementina, uniéndose rápidamente a Teresa y sus amigas. - Y es muy guapa. - dijo con un deje de amargura. - Pensándolo bien, sus padres no son nada feúchos. - De pronto se volvió a Teresa. - Caray, te lo tenías muy callado, Teresa.

- ¡Clementina! - reprobó Leonardo, que apareció de la nada.

- ¿Qué he dicho ahora? - dijo a la defensiva.

- Pasa que no es de tu incumbencia. Doña Teresa, disculpadnos. - Arrastró literalmente a Clementina, saliendo de ahí.

Suerte de Leonardo, que tenía el don de saber cuando su esposa hablaba más de la cuenta. Como había dicho Clementina, Ana Rivas gozaba de una excelente labia. Por desgracia, ya la conocía de antemano. No era de extrañar que se moviera con facilidad en los círculos de la diplomacia internacional.

Frenó cualquier intento irracional de la mente que trataba de retrocederse hasta aquel verano. Sólo quería irse de ahí.

- Chicas, nos vemos luego. - se despidió antes de que sus amigas pudieran decir algo.

Se dio media vuelta. Se detuvo bruscamente al verlo plantado. Héctor con los puños cerrados a los costados. Mirando con los ojos llenos de ira a las señoras Rivas. Sus amigas olían que no era el momento para molestarlos, por lo que se apartaron enseguida, yendo en dirección contraria. Mientras tanto, Teresa se acercó sigilosamente y cogió afectuosamente el brazo de su esposo.

- ¿Héctor? - llamó. Pero su esposo no parecía oírla, que no hacía más que mirar largamente a las señoras Rivas. Notó bajo su mano los músculos tensándose. Le rompía el alma al verlo desencajado. El cargo del gerente debía ser para él y no para la persona que mayor antipatía le inspiraba. Volvió a llamar por su nombre. Los ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos. Leyó todo lo que esperaba encontrar en los ojos: furia, traición y dolor. - Vámonos de aquí. - sugirió.

Pero Héctor tenía otra idea. Negó con la cabeza y dijo con furia apenas contenida.

- No, vamos a felicitarla como se requiere la ocasión.

- Pero... - titubeó.

No estaba preparada para enfrentarse por segunda vez a Ana Rivas en sólo diez días. Pero un brazo rodeó su cintura y la impulsó a caminar hacia las señoras Rivas. No se percató de que se detuvieron hasta cuando oyó la voz de Héctor.

- Ana... - saludó con voz grave. Teresa vio la espalda de Ana irguiéndose. Ésta se dio media vuelta, frente a ellos. Héctor alargó la mano mientras hablaba con sorna.- Mis enhorabuenas. Te tenía desaparecida. Supongo que tarde o temprano nos encontraríamos si tenemos en cuenta que te encanta sorprender a la gente.

- Gracias. - Ana dijo secamente a la vez que tomó la mano.

A Teresa no le quedó otro remedio que continuar el teatro que había comenzado su esposo.

- Enhorabuena, doña Ana. - congratuló aunque su voz delató la incomodidad que le causaba la situación. Al contrario que su esposo, no le apetecía tender la mano.

Sólo necesitó un segundo para mirar los ojos de Ana. De nuevo esa desquiciante inexpresividad que le seguía resultando familiar. De pronto, cayó en la cuenta. Era la misma inexpresividad con la que la saludaba a diario doña Encarnación. Gélidos, duros, despiadados.

- Gracias, doña Teresa.- se despertó de la turbación al oír el frío agradecimiento de Ana.- Disculpadme, debo atenderlos.

Tras estas palabras, Ana se giró para atender a los demás que disputaban su atención.

- ¡Qué imbécil! - Héctor masculló entre dientes. - Típico de ellos. Muy típico.

- Vamos.- urgió Teresa, que sentía cómo su esposo estaba a punto de perder los estribos en público. En esta ocasión su esposo no opuso resistencia cuando lo arrastró hasta su despacho.

Teresa consiguió evitar las miradas indiscretas que pudieran comentar acerca de la actitud de su esposo. "Maldita seas, maldita seas. Tenías que venir para estropearlo todo." Maldijo a la nueva gerente, a quien creía culpable de los males que padecía Héctor últimamente. Los señores Rivas hirieron de mala fe el orgullo de su esposo cuando fue rechazado para ocupar el cargo temporal. Le dieron un caramelo para arrebatarlo de la boca.

Entraron en el despacho de Héctor. Lo dejó caerse desplomado sobre el asiento, como si la ira hubiera consumido todas las fuerzas. Teresa se apoyó sobre la mesa y tomó el rostro masculino entre sus manos.

- Héctor, sé que ha sido duro. Ha sido toda una sorpresa, vaya, ni yo me lo esperaba. - comentó mientras acariciaba las mejillas pálidas.

Héctor posó el rostro en su regazo y rodeó la cintura con los brazos. En soledad, compartían el malestar por la presencia de Ana Rivas.

- Son tan desagradecidos. ¿Sabes, Teresa? Más de una vez me ha cruzado el pensamiento de abandonar todo esto. - confesó débilmente.

- Te entiendo, cariño mío. Es muy injusto. - farfulló indignada, acariciando el cabello pajizo. Volvió a reinar el silencio, que no dejaba de ser cómodo. Teresa continuó, con cautela. - Héctor, sabes que no podemos cambiar nada. Lo único que debemos hacer es trabajar como hemos hecho hasta ahora. No te preocupes por Ana ni por ningún Rivas que hubiera en el mundo. Ya sabes que no tenemos más relación con ellos que antes de casarnos. Vamos a limitarnos a ignorarlos como hemos hecho hasta ahora. - levantó el rostro de su marido, hasta situarlo a la altura de sus ojos. - Héctor, no permitas nunca que pasen por encima tuyo. Nadie podrá contigo. - Clavó sus pupilas en las azules, transmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía por su esposo. - Te quiero. - susurró con ardor.

- También te quiero. Ahora más que nunca, me siento más afortunado de tenerte a ti. No sé qué haría sin ti, Teresa. - declaró apasionadamente.

Se besaron con fuerza. Se apartaron y se miraron con dulzura. Sonrieron.

- ¿Quieres agua? - preguntó Teresa. Héctor asintió con la cabeza. Plantó un beso en la frente de su esposo antes de levantarse de la mesa. Examinó la bandeja encima del mueble bar. - Se ha acabado el agua. Voy a llenarla. - Cogió la jarra vacía. - No tardo nada. - Cerró la puerta.

Encaminó el pasillo y fue al baño donde llenó la jarra. Salió para tropezarse con una de las personas a quienes menos quería ver en ese momento.

- Ah, aquí estás. Te estaba buscando. Hoy estás siendo muy difícil de localizar. Y lo es más tu secretaria inepta. - doña Encarna atacó despiadadamente como solía hacer siempre.

- Estaba desayunando. Mandé a Luisa a hacer unos recados.- Omitió la parte de que desayunó con Héctor. - ¿Deseaba algo?

- Sí. Te hago saber que no toleraré ningún numerito que pueda montar Héctor. Ha estado a punto de hacer el ridículo delante de los propios empleados. - atacó sin contemplaciones.

Teresa hizo acopio de voluntad para no lanzar agua a la cara de doña Encarnación.

- No se repetirá. - contestó con hosquedad.

- Más te vale. Una esposa respetable debe ser capaz de calmar a su marido. - dijo con aire de suficiencia.

- Intentaré seguir su sabio consejo. Tenga buen día.- Respondió con sarcasmo, haciendo el ademán de retirarse. Pero doña Encarnación la detuvo.

- Espera un momento.

La frente de Teresa se arrugó cuando vio una sonrisa formándose en los labios de doña Encarnación. No aguardaba nada bueno.

- Quería comentarte otra cosa. Me dio la impresión de que Héctor no sabía que mi hija estaba aquí. - Teresa se quedó sin palabras, no sabiendo cómo interpretar esas palabras. Pero no se quedó ahí. - Ya veo que, por tu silencio, no se lo contaste. ¿Por qué será que no explicaste esta nimiedad? De todos modos, es bueno saber que la doña perfecta tiene sus secretitos.

Doña Encarnación sonrió triunfalmente, pasando por su lado, con la cabeza alta. Teresa descubrió con horror su error. De no explicar su visita repentina a la Villa Fortuna. No le gustó nada tener la sensación de estar a merced de la esposa de don Ramón, sabiendo que ésta podría aprovechar su error para jugar en su contra.

"No era ningún secreto. Simplemente quería ahorrar otro contratiempo a Héctor que ya tiene bastante. No sabía que la visita de Ana no era algo temporal." - trató de justificarse.

"Malditos Rivas", resonaba en su cabeza. Todo lo relacionado con el apellido Rivas sólo le causaba quebraderos de cabeza.

Ese día recibía golpes por todos los lados, pensó furiosa, de vuelta al despacho donde la esperaba Héctor.


	16. Chapter 16

**TERESA**

**_Capítulo 16_**

**Lunes, 11 de noviembre de 1963. **

**Anotación histórica: Aplicación de nuevas normas de censura cinematográfica y televisiva: aparece el sistema de rombos como información al espectador. **

- ...Según la lectura de los informes, las acciones que hemos de tomar son, en primer lugar y lo más principal, deshacer las existencias de más de seis meses de antigüedad en los almacenes; en segundo lugar, revisar los contratos de los distribuidores al por mayor; y por último, no perder el tren de las nuevas tendencias de la moda. Tenemos la fortuna de que es el perfecto momento para solucionar estos flecos en plena campaña navideña. Don Leonardo, debe organizar inmediatamente citas con los distribuidores. Les comunicará que no toleramos los altos precios a cambio de un pobre y lento servicio. Necesitamos una mejoría notable en la logística si no queremos perder la estela de nuestros principales competidores. ¿De acuerdo? Muy bien. Ahora, doña Manolita, debe hablar con el personal que ha presentado los ratios más bajos de las ventas para conocer las razones de la poca eficacia. Use la psicología como usted sabe tan bien. Ah, no olvide de informar a todo el personal de que de una manera sutil deben indagar los gustos de la clientela, pero sin agobiarlos ni retenerlos. Conocerlos supone conocernos y mejorarnos. Y, para acabar... - Teresa se tensó al notar la mirada penetrante de Ana mientras ésta proseguía. - usted revisará la política de merchandising junto con la sección de Publicidad, a fin de presentar el producto final más atractivo. Incluso un simple mostrador con una decoración sencilla y adecuada puede atraer la atención de muchos. - Teresa se limitó a hacer un asentimiento con la cabeza. Ana cerró la carpeta, dando por finalizada a la reunión. - Bien, ya está todo dicho. Nos espera mucho trabajo. Como siempre, nos reuniremos el próximo lunes.

- Sí,doña. - dijeron al unísono sus colegas al tiempo que cerraron con un ruido sordo las libretas.

Teresa se abstuvo de decir nada, contentándose con recoger los papeles en su cuaderno. No comprendía por qué la fría cordialidad de Ana Rivas la molestaba sobremanera pese a que ya había transcurrido más de dos meses trabajando juntas. "Juntas pero no revueltas, nunca mejor dicho", pensó socarrona. Se levantó sin dirigir la mirada a la hija de los Rivas, caminando detrás de sus colegas a punto de salir del despacho.

- ¡Eh! Mire por dónde ande, señorita. - oyó la voz de Manolita entre reprochable y divertida.

Sonrió cuando una figura irrumpió en el despacho, obligándolos a apartarse del camino. Teresa no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para evitar la entrada relámpago de la impaciente visitante. Aunque sí preparada para mantener el equilibrio cuando el cuerpo delgado escondido en un gran amasijo de ropa se arrolló contra su cuerpo.

- ¡Alicia! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no puedes correr? - bramó, detrás suyo, Ana, cuya voz denotaba la exasperación que sentía con su hija revoltosa.

Pero Alicia sabía cómo ablandarla. No sólo a su madre, sino a todos. La hija de Ana Rivas se había convertido en el ojito derecho de todos. Francamente, la presencia de la niña de once años suponía un aire fresco en el ambiente tenso.

- ¡¿Qué culpa tengo de tener unas piernas rápidas? Sólo andaba. - se quejó Alicia, mientras se aferró más al pecho de Teresa, quien rió por lo bajo.

- Alicia, cariño, deberías hacer caso a tu madre. No todos tenemos unas piernas fantásticas como las tuyas. Y alguien podría tener un accidente. - replicó con dulzura Teresa, a la vez que acariciaba el cabello. Nunca se cansaba de mirar los ojazos azules de Alicia.

- Vale, tía Teresa. - aceptó a regañadientes Alicia, sin despegarse de su cuerpo.

Teresa quería comérsela en ese instante. Jamás olvidaría el segundo encuentro con Alicia. Estaba junto con Héctor en el pasillo de los Almacenes. Se percató, a través del hombro de su esposo, de la llegada de las tres mujeres: Encarna, Ana y Alicia. Sin previo aviso, la benjamina se lanzó sobre ella, llamándola con afecto sincero "tía Teresa". La alegría espontánea de Alicia no sólo la sorprendió, sino también a los demás presentes, quienes obviamente no esperaban semejante reacción de la niña. Sin saber cómo, sus ojos se encontraron un segundo con los de Ana, en los que divisó una casi imperceptible tristeza.

Sacudió la cabeza, retornando al presente.

- Tienen razón tu madre y tu tía. Señorita, lo que me parece es que tienes una idea equivocada de lo que es andar. Andar no es correr. Correr no es andar. Suerte de que no he perdido los reflejos para evitar desafortunados accidentes.- comentó Manolita entre risas. - Además, tendrás un excelente compañero si los presagios de mi marido se cumplen. - Al ver la mirada extrañada de Alicia, se explicó.- ¿Ves esta barriga tan enorme? - Alicia asintió con la cabeza. – Pues aquí crece un niño tremendo que le encanta patearme. Ays, cada día que pasa pienso que Marcelino tiene razón en decir que se nos saldrá un colchonero. Porque desde luego, tiene unas piernecitas que me dan un sinvivir. - resopló a la vez que se masajeaba los riñones doloridos.

Teresa rió. Un momento como éste le recordaba la suerte de tener a una gran persona como Manolita. Era tan vitalista, tan optimista, tan fuerte. "Ni siquiera muestra ninguna flaqueza con su cuarto embarazo", pensó con cierta envidia.

- Alicia, no te escondas detrás de las piernas de tu tía. Anda, pide disculpas a don Leonardo y a doña Manolita.

Inconscientemente la espalda de Teresa se enderezó cuando sintió la proximidad de Ana, quien se plantó a su lado sin molestarse a mirarla. De pronto, el aire se impregnó con el caro perfume de la gerente. Era un aroma agradable, descarado y rompedor. Pertenecía al famoso Chanel nº 5 que todavía causaba furor tras su nacimiento en el 1921. "Un perfume muy apropiado para la propietaria", consideró con amargura. Teresa bajó la mirada y casi se asustó cuando los ojos azules de Alicia clavaron en ella, mirándola con interés. Pronto la niña igualaría su altura. Sería tan alta o más que su madre.

En la boca de Teresa se dibujó una sonrisa gentil mientras con una simple ladeo de la cabeza la instaba a hacer caso a su madre. Leyó la resignación en el rostro de su sobrina. Sí, también la consideraba su sobrina pese a no tener parentesco directo. Alicia se despegó de su cuerpo y se giró.

- Siento haber corrido. No repetiré. Os pido perdón.- Se disculpó a regañadientes.

- Disculpas aceptadas, señorita.- respondió Don Leonardo, a la vez que ajustaba las gafas. Teresa vio que su colega masculino suspiraba largamente a sabiendas de que la niña no tardaría en volver a las andadas. Sin decir que todos lo sabían. - Disculpadme, debo irme. Hasta luego. - Se retiró, en dirección a la oficina.

- También te concedo el perdón. Además, toda la semana las niñas no dejan de darme la lata preguntándome por ti. Espero que una tarde te pases por El Asturiano en cuanto puedas. ¿Vale? - dijo Manolita. La cabeza de Alicia movía excitadamente.

- También las echo de menos. Son mucho más divertidas que las sosas de mis compañeras. - declaró con fastidio.

La benjamina todavía no se había acostumbrado a la educación rígida de la escuela de monjas. Hasta entonces, gozaba de la educación liberal y moderna, que la invitaba a ver con los ojos abiertos el mundo.

- ¡Alicia! - advirtió su madre.

- ¿Qué? Sólo digo la verdad. Además, te oí hablando a la abuela de que las madres eran unas aburridas. Y alguna palabra fea más.

- ¿Qué palabra fea dije? - exclamó Ana, a la defensiva.

- Insídas. ¿O eran anpidas? - Alicia se frotó el mentón, esforzándose en gran medida en recordar la palabra.

- Insípidas, se dice. Y no es una palabra fea. - corrigió Ana.

- ¡Eso es! ¿Qué quiere decir si no es una palabra fea?- interrogó inocentemente, con los ojos puestos en su madre.

- Eeeeh... - titubeó pero recobró al instante la compostura. - Mira, Alicia, no me despistes. Para empezar, es de mala educación oír las conversaciones ajenas.

La frase despertó algo fuerte en el interior de Teresa, sobresaltándola sin razón aparente. Unas sensaciones extrañas invadieron su cuerpo. Melancolía, en especial. Las palabras que había pronunciado la madre de Alicia le resultaban dolorosamente familiares aunque no recordaba dónde las había oído. Pero su cuerpo sí parecía recordarlas. Como si fuera una especie de deja vú. Teresa sólo sabía una cosa: que estaba muy lejos de sentirse cómoda con las sensaciones experimentadas, por lo que despejó la mente concentrándose en su entorno.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de una sonriente Manolita, ignorante de se torbellino de emociones. Las sonrisas de su amiga eran sinceras e irresistibles. Le devolvió la sonrisa, junto con un guiño de complicidad. Ambas estaban acostumbradas a las discusiones que mantenía Ana con su hija. Sólo Alicia conseguía sacar de las casillas a su madre, habitualmente impertérrita. "Es cuando sale la Ana auténtica", pensó para sus adentros, con una ligera nota de resentimiento que ahogó de inmediato en las profundidades de su alma.

- Debo retirarme, señoras. Me alegro de verte, Alicia. Que tengáis una buena tarde. - anunció Manolita, al intuir que Ana querría estar a solas con su hija.

- Yo también debo irme. Me esperan unos inf... - Teresa hizo el ademán de irse pero Alicia le cortó el paso.

- ¡No te vayas! Por fiiiiiii, tía. - suplicó. Se debatía entre irse y pasar un rato con su sobrina. Era increíblemente difícil de resistir las ojos de cordero degollado de la niña. Pronto supo cuál era la respuesta. Y por no decir que le llegó de un modo desagradable.

- Alicia, tu tía debe trabajar. - sentenció Ana con una dureza que sorprendió a ambas. Se miraron un instante. Los ojos avellanas se apartaron, no sin antes detectar en ellos un fugaz arrepentimiento. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Teresa sobraba.

- Sí, tiene razón. Debo trabajar. - contestó con voz neutral. Pero, al percibir la pena en el rostro infantil de Alicia, dulcificó el tono. - No te preocupes, en cuanto tenga un momento libre, puedo pasarme a buscarte y llevarte al Asturiano... y comer chocolate con porras que te pirra tanto. - Su alma se llenó de gozo al ver la felicidad absoluta en los ojos sinceros de Alicia.

- ¿Mamá, puedo? - preguntó llena de esperanza, con los brazos rodeando la cintura de su madre.

No pudiéndose frenarse, Teresa observó de de nuevo el rostro de Ana, quien miraba abajo a su hija. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando sin previo aviso Ana clavó la vista en ella. Teresa no logró descifrar sus miradas enigmáticas. Le irritaba no poder adivinar lo que rondaba en la cabeza de la heredera. Le desquiciaba porque en un momento como esa Ana se asemejaba a la cruel Encarnación, con quien nadie podía saber por dónde iban los tiros. Los Rivas eran unos personajes misteriosos. Pese a estar relacionada con ellos casi toda su vida, nunca acababa de conocerlos de todo. Sin omitir que eran todas unas cajas de sorpresa. Cuando creía tenerlos calados, la sorprendían con otra jugarreta.

- Sí, puedes. Pero no comas mucho que luego te hace daño la tripa.- concedió finalmente Ana mientras su hija exultante saltaba sin cesar.

- No comeré mucho. - prometió.

Ana atravesó con la mirada a Teresa, esta vez con más transparencia. Dejando de un lado momentáneamente las rencillas, ambas se sonrieron sabiendo que la promesa de Alicia era en vano. La niña era una golosa irremediable.

Teresa se golpeó mentalmente, sabiendo que estaba siendo muy dura con la gerente. Pese a sus diferencias (y para gran disgusto de doña Encarnación), Ana Rivas jamás había puesto reparos a que su hija pasara ratos con Teresa y su marido. Incluso permitió que Alicia tuviera la oportunidad de conocer a sus padres, Carmen y Pascual, quienes la adoraban con locura. Incluso su esposo, Héctor, hacía buenas migas con la benjamina, pese a no acababa de estar del todo cómodo en su presencia. Para él, el apellido de Rivas pesaba mucho. "Y para mí, a veces también", reconoció. Teresa respetaba a Ana pero al mismo tiempo la odiaba... Por tener todo lo que no tenía ella.

- ¡Mira, mamá!

El grito de Alicia detuvo violentamente el curso de sus pensamientos. La benjamina pasó por su lado, corriendo. Curiosa, Teresa se volteó. Frunció el ceño ante la escena. Alicia echó los brazos al cuello de la persona recién llegada quien solía hacer visitas ocasionales a Ana. Jamás le había causado buenas impresiones. Oyó de lejos los murmullos de admiración de los compañeros. ¡Pensar que hasta hacía poco ella misma admiraba a esa persona! Casi se sobresaltó cuando notó un roce en su brazo. Giró la cabeza. Era Ana pasando junto a ella, caminando hacia la persona que venía a visitarla.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que no regresabas hasta dentro de dos semanas.- clamó Ana con sorpresa, aunque su voz expresaba el puro placer que casi rivalizaba con el de su hija.

- Vaya, y eso que quería daros una sorpresa. ¿No te alegras de verme? - dijo con voz fingidamente afectada.

Teresa no creyó hasta entonces que una sola voz pudiera sacarla de sus casillas. No entendió qué veían en esa persona insignificante. "Tú misma dijiste que era admirable, brillante, natural.", le recordó la vocecilla interna. "Lo dije porque no sabía cómo era en realidad. Como suele decir, las apariencias engañan." se justificó. "Y esa persona embauca a todos con todos sus encantos cuando en realidad sólo es una arpía." Pensó furiosa.

- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Claro que me alegro de verte, Rosa! - Ana contestó con una sonrisa enorme.

Abrazó efusivamente a su tan querida amiga llamada Rosa Fernández, cuyo nombre artístico era Mónica Cortés. Era una actriz famosa que había conseguido hacerse un pequeño hueco en las tierras prometedoras de Hollywood. Actualmente se encontraba de gira en España, actuando como la protagonista principal en la obra de Otelo, producida por la compañía de su tía materna, Estela de Val, toda una leyenda viva del mundo del teatro.

Verlas las tres abrazadas era como si la hubiera abofeteado en plena cara. "Estúpida, estúpida, ¿qué más te da si Ana tiene tan mal gusto a la hora de escoger las amistades?" Se reprochó, enrabiada por su propia reacción hacia la presencia de Rosa. Pero su orgullo herido pudo con ella, justificándose irracionalmente. "Si fuera una buena madre, la vigilaría de cerca para impedirla a ejercer mala influencia sobre la inocente Alicia. Sí, lo tengo claro. Si fuera ella, no se lo permitiría. Pero Ana es tan ciega e idiota, por lo que debo vigilarlas. Es mi deber como tía.", consideró un tanto tajante.

Oyó vagamente una voz que la llamaba por su nombre. Confusa, interrumpió las cavilaciones y aguzó los sentidos. Estuvo a punto de darse un brinco cuando vio una mano sacudiendo ante su nariz. Finalmente, se percató que no era otra que Alicia, intentando traerla al mundo.

- Perdona, ¿qué me decías? - dijo, ocultando cuanto podía su rubor por dejarse en evidencia ante Ana y... lo peor...ante la imbécil de Rosa.

Pronunciar su nombre le suponía un enorme esfuerzo. De reojo, divisó una sonrisa burlona que oscilaba en los labios rojos de la actriz de picotilla. "Idiota, idiota". Accidentalmente, sus ojos resbalaron sobre Ana. La reacción de ésta la enfureció aún más. Ana parecía sentir compasión por su evidente incapacidad de comportarse como una señora pese a estar casada con un esposo que se movía con facilidad en los círculos sociales. No quería la pena ni la compasión de nadie. No entendía porqué le afectaba mucho cuando hasta entonces el estatus social nunca le había pesado. Siempre había sido consciente de que jamás llegaría a las suelas de las tan llamadas señoras de bien que se alardeaban de tener un extenso currículum de actividades sociales y unos modales formidables. Hasta entonces, todo esto le importaba un pimiento. Pero el retorno de Ana había cambiado todo. La hacía sentirse inferior, con el conocimiento de que jamás conseguiría estar a la altura del refinamiento y elegancia natural de Ana Rivas Llanos.

- Tía, Rosa ha invitado a mí y a mi madre a pasar la tarde en las atracciones. Ahí podemos comer chocolate con porras. ¡Será una tarde chuli! Vente con nosotras. Por fiiiii. - explicó con ardor Alicia, con las manos juntas a modo de súplica.

¡Sólo podía ser la dichosa Rosa! Cada visita suponía un arruinamiento de sus planes previstos con su sobrina. No le cabía ninguna duda de que la invitación a pasar la tarde con ellas había sido una ocurrencia de Rosa, quien sabía muy bien que la rechazaría como siempre. Fingir que todo iba bien no formaba parte de la naturaleza de Teresa, y mucho menos, hablar civilizadamente como si fueran amigas delante de Ana... Ana era otra variable importante en esa ecuación que la hacía inclinar a no aceptar las invitaciones. Desde la posesión del cargo de gerente de los Almacenes Rivas, Ana no le dirigía la palabra si no era estrictamente necesario. Su tema era exclusivamente el trabajo, excepto cuando se encontraban con Alicia en el mismo lugar. Ambas, Teresa y Ana, eran conscientes de que Alicia era totalmente inocente de todo lo acontecido entre los García, Perea y Rivas. Por lo que, sin palabras, e incluidos todos los involucrados como Héctor y doña Encarnación, firmaron una tregua. Delante de Alicia, se comportaban rigurosamente como parientes lejanos. Cordiales pero fríos. Aún así, era mejor que nada.

- No, es vuestra tarde. Me acabo de acordar que tengo una cita con un cliente esta tarde. - mintió. Le apenó la mirada de tristeza de su sobrina. Decidió darle una pequeña alegría. - No te preocupes, este viernes, si te va bien, podemos quedar en el Asturiano y así le hacemos una visita a tus amigas. ¿Te parece bien? - Se congratuló al ver el destello de entusiasmo en los ojos azules.

- ¡Sí! - exclamó. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su semblante se tornó grave que la preocupó. Alicia se volteó y habló con tristeza.- Mamá, ¿este viernes debo ir a la merienda de Angustiada?

- Es Angustias. - Ana corrigió entre risas. Se hizo la pensativa para desesperación de Alicia que se impacientaba. Compadeciéndose finalmente de su hija, no se hizo esperar más. - Puedes irte con tu tía. De todos modos, no es tu amiga, sino una amistad de tu abuela. Se enfadará pero te excusaré. Siempre que te portes bien estos días.

- ¡Sí, mamá!- Corrió y rodeó con los brazos el cuello de su madre, casi tirándola. Rosa la sujetó por los hombros, impidiendo la pérdida del equilibrio.

- ¡Alicia! Un día de éstos me tirarás. - se quejó a medias Ana, aunque devolvió el abrazo.

- Si te caes, te cuidaré. - Declaró con gran afecto, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de su madre.

- Terror me da sólo de pensarlo. - bromeó, ganándose un bofetón de su hija en su brazo. - Cariño, es broma. Me encantará que me cuides. - Acarició el cabello castaño de Alicia, que soltó un sonido similar al ronroneo.

"La maternidad le ha sentado muy bien. Es como si le hubiera otorgado serenidad." pensó. "Algo que me falta". Se abrazó, sintiendo de pronto frío en el cuerpo.

- Chicas, es hora de comer. Os quiero invitar en un restaurante donde hace el carne más exquisito de Madrid que nos hará deleitar. - dijo, palmeando las manos con el afán de conseguir la atención.

"Maja, no estamos en el teatro. No eres la protagonista." Lanzó una mirada desafiante a Rosa, quien al percatarse de su hostilidad se limitó a sonreír.

- No sé, hay mucho trabajo. - dudó Ana. - Pero puedes irte con Alicia.

- ¡Quiero que vengas con nosotras! -exigió su hija.

- Estoy con ella. - se unió Rosa. -Por un día, no te echarán de menos. ¿Verdad, Teresa?- Alargó esas palabras con voz de pito junto con una de esas sonrisas tan hipócritas. En ese momento, Teresa quería estrangular el cuello de la arpía. Observó que Ana lanzó una mirada reprobadora a Rosa, quien se encogió los hombros.

- Cariño, si pudiera, vendría con mucho gusto con vosotras. Créeme. - Ana habló gentilmente mientras soltaba los brazos de su hija.

- No se preocupe, doña Rivas. Me puedo encargar de todo. - Las palabras salieron de la boca de Teresa antes de que pudiera reaccionarse. Su ofrecimiento sorprendió a Ana, quien momentáneamente bajó la guarda, con la boca abierta.

- Eh... no es necesario. Muchas gracias pero... - murmuró incómoda Ana, evitando a toda costa la mirada de Teresa.

- Me parece genial. - intervino rápidamente Rosa, expresando la alegría más de lo conveniente. - Te has ganado un merecido descanso. ¿Verdad, Teresa?- La lanzó otra sonrisa insufrible. Teresa se limitó a ignorarla, no cayendo en la trampa de la retorcida mujer

- ¡Sí! ¡Mamá, ven, por fi! - rogó.

- ¡Vale, vale, ganáis! - se rindió, lo cual hizo provocar un vitoreo sonoro de su hija y Rosa. - Pero, antes dame media hora para dejar todo listo... - Teresa la interrumpió de nuevo.

- No es necesario, doña. Pediré a Marifé en cuanto regrese que cancele las citas, concertando nuevas fechas. Y el resto no se preocupe, que nos encargamos de todo lo que nos mandó.

Tras sus palabras, reinó un corto pero eterno silencio incómodo entre ambas mujeres. Pese a ser la primera sorprendida con sus propios actos, había un motivo poderoso que la hizo impulsar a ofrecerse voluntariamente a ocuparse de las tareas en ausencia de la gerente. En esos casi tres meses, Ana Rivas había trabajado incansablemente, dejando desatendida a menudo a su hija, quien más de una vez lamentaba la falta de tiempo de su madre para ella. Decidió que Alicia merecía disfrutar la tarde con su madre.

- Al menos hoy no tengo citas importantes. Gracias, doña García. - Ana murmuró algo insegura, a la vez que sonrió débilmente. Tras un segundo de incertidumbre, se movió anunciando lo siguiente. - Esperadme un momento, voy a coger el abrigo.

Contuvo la respiración cuando a medida que Ana se acercaba, la miraba con creciente intensidad. Pero cuando Ana parecía ser consciente de lo que acababa de hacer, los ojos avellanas cambiaron bruscamente de dirección, pasando por su lado con rumbo al despacho sin decir nada.

- ¡Tía! - la voz infantil de su sobrina la despertó del aturdimiento.

Pese a que Alicia le hablaba, su mente volvía a lo que había sucedido segundos atrás. No estaba segura de que lo que acababa de ver en los ojos de Ana hubiese sido real. Como si estuviera experimentado una lucha interna. Teresa ignoraba contra qué batallaba la hija de los Rivas.

- Ya estoy lista, chicas. - detrás suyo, anunció con jovialidad Ana.

La mente de Teresa se aclaró, poniendo fin a las elucubraciones insensatas. Con el rabillo del ojo, vio que Ana estaba espléndida con su abrigo elegante. Y esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Debía ser una alucinación mía. A estas personas nunca les pasa absolutamente nada. Amor. Fortuna. Reputación.", se dijo a sí misma.

Plantó un beso en la frente de su sobrina y le dijo adiós. Al alzar la vista, se vio sorprendida cuando se notó atravesada con los ojos suspicaces de la actriz. Parecía estar sondeando los entresijos de su alma. De pronto la expresión en el rostro afilado de Rosa se ablandó, como si hubiera alcanzado una comprensión de sus propósitos.

- Gracias, Teresa. - pronunció sin asomo de malicia, lejos de los oídos de las Rivas.

No supo qué decir. Clavada en el suelo, observaba cómo las tres siluetas se alejaban.

* * *

><p>Cerró tras de sí la pesada puerta. Se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó. Dejó la carpeta y las llaves en la mesita del recibidor. Entró sigilosamente en el comedor y se dejó caer en el cómodo sofá. Se cerró brevemente los ojos disfrutando de la soledad que le brindaba ese instante. Estaba exhausta tras una larga jornada. Eran las once de la noche. Abrió los ojos. De mala gana, se separó la espalda del respaldo del sofá. Se quitó los zapatos de tacón. De su boca escapó un gemido de placer al masajear sus pies doloridos. Se tumbó y apoyó el brazo sobre la frente. Con los ojos cerrados, notó cómo las piernas recibían con fervor la circulación de la sangre que las resucitaba después de unas largas horas en pie.<p>

- ¿Eres tú, Teresa? - susurró una voz salida de nadie, espantándola.

Se incorporó de inmediato aguzando la vista en medio de la espesa oscuridad. El cuerpo se tornó más exhausto tras recibir a oleadas una fuerte descarga de adrenalina.

- ¡Madre! No me dé sustos a estas horas. - masculló entre dientes, con la mano sobre el corazón que palpitaba como un loco.

- Lo siento. - Carmen se disculpó. Se acercó al sofá y levantó las piernas de Teresa para sentarse. Una vez acomodada, colocó los pies en su regazo y los masajeó, que hizo salir de la garganta de Teresa una serie de ronroneos de placer. - No podía dormir. He oído ruidos. Pensé que podías ser tú. Son las once de la noche. ¿Qué hacías? Me contó Héctor que debías quedarte supervisando con don Leonardo cosas. Me dijo algo más pero no entendí.

- Sí, madre. Hubo un contratiempo desafortunado en la entrega de mercaderías a los Almacenes. Dos camiones debían haber llegado hoy por la mañana pero hubo un accidente masivo en la carretera, lo cual hizo retrasar muchas horas la llegada. No llegaron hasta las ocho de la noche. Así que tuvimos que supervisar que las mercaderías estaban en buenas condiciones antes de colocarlas en las dependencias. Ya sabes que en estas fechas la actividad suele ser bastante frenética. Estoy muy molida. - explicó tumbada con los ojos cerrados mientras, para su felicidad, su madre continuaba masajeando hábilmente sus pies.

- Sí, lo sé. Pobre hija mía, debes estar hambrienta. Hay sopa.

- No se preocupe. Manolita nos trajo bocadillos de El Asturiano.

- Me quedo más tranquila. Dudaba de si os llevaba comida o no al trabajo, pero Héctor me avisó que no era necesario y que seguramente os llevaría algo Manolita. Y no se equivocó.

- ¿Está durmiendo Héctor? - preguntó.

- Sí, hace una hora. Mañana debe irse de viaje a las seis de mañana. - respondió.

Teresa se incorporó violentamente.

- Dios mío, se me ha olvidado por completo. Debo preparar la maleta. - dijo con urgencia, apartando los pies de las manos mágicas de su madre.

- Eh, tranquila. - Retuvo los pies, impidiéndole a moverse. - No te preocupes, de esto me encargué la maleta. Y Cecilia se ha encargado de preparar el desayuno para llevar. Anda, túmbate.

- Gracias. - Obedeciendo la orden de su madre, se tumbó con los ojos cerrados.

Pese al masaje revivificante, experimentaba un gran pesadez en el cuerpo. Si no la sacaban con una pala, no podría levantarse hasta la mañana siguiente. Sintió alivio al saber que Héctor había sido bien atendido. Pero, por otro lado, tenía la desagradable sensación de que le había fallado. Tenía una enorme suerte de tener a su madre para atender a Héctor cuando ella no podía hacerlo. Pero aún así, era su deber como esposa.

En silencio, disfrutaron gratamente la compañía la una de la otra. Cuando sintió que el sueño empezaba a vencerla, su madre habló.

- Cariño, hace tiempo que no hablamos... - percibió la cautela en su tono. Esperó a que madre continuara.-...de lo que te afecta.

- ¿De qué? - preguntó, extrañada. Que supiera ella, no había nada especial que explicar.

- De lo tuyo con Héctor. - respondió con seriedad.

Abrió los ojos y los posó largamente sobre su madre. Aunque no la podía ver con claridad, podía percibir una ligera preocupación en el rostro de su madre. Exhaló un largo suspiro antes de hablar.

- No se preocupe por esto, madre. Nos va bien aunque reconozco que lo tengo bastante desatendido últimamente. - dijo, ligeramente arrepentida.

- No, cariño. Héctor no tiene ninguna queja de ti. Comprende perfectamente tus obligaciones en los Almacenes. Aunque no nos dijera nada, sé que está muy orgulloso de ti – Tras esto, reinó un silencio que la incomodaba. Detrás de la conversación, podía oír claramente un "pero".

- Madre, ¿si no es esto, entonces a qué se refería usted a cómo nos va?

No recibió ninguna respuesta. Excepto que su madre continuaba absorta con el masaje de sus pies y... sus propios pensamientos. Sintió cómo su propia paciencia se estaba agotando. Se incorporó, apartando de mala gana las piernas del regazo. Puso la mano en el hombro de su madre y la obligó a moverse hasta ponerse cara a cara. Estudió los ojos de su madre. En ellos leyó el miedo y la preocupación. Una mano de su madre se apoyó sobre la suya, acariciándola.

- Sé que algo le ronda en su cabeza. Dímelo por favor. ¿De qué se trata? - inquirió con suavidad.

- Perdóname, es algo que no me incumbe pero no me puedo callar más. - Las palabras de su madre le despertaron sorpresa y al mismo tiempo temor. Aguardó a que prosiguiera. No le defraudó. Carmen bajó la vista mientras hablaba en tono grave. - Cariño, creo que ya es hora de que vayas pensando en formar una familia. - Aquello era lo último que se esperaba. Abrió la boca para protestar pero su madre la impidió. Esta vez la miró a la cara, con férreo aplomo.- Deja que me acabe primero. Sé que el aborto te dejó un vacío muy grande. Y que sufriste mucho. Pero creo que ya son muchos años. Héctor se lo merece y mucho. Y tú también mereces ser feliz.

Bajó la vista para impedir que su madre viera las lágrimas que estaban ansiando a brotarse en sus ojos, pero hizo gran acopio de voluntad para frenarlas. Vio su vientre, mientras su mente se llenaba con el recuerdo amargo de la pérdida de su bebé. Dolor, vacío, desgarro, lamento... Sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor en su barriga, como si su bebé -que no existía- estuviera quejándose de la tristeza que invadía su refugio cálido. Apartó la mano del hombro de su madre y se abrazó con fuerza.

- Oh, lo siento mucho. No sabía que aún te afecta tanto. - se disculpó.

Sintió cómo su cuerpo es rodeado con los brazos acogedores de su madre. Pero Teresa no quería su compasión, por lo que deshizo su abrazo. No observó el dolor en los ojos de Carmen causado por su rechazo. Se inclinó hacia adelante, con los brazos sobre las rodillas. Dejó a un lado la amargura y el dolor para dedicar un largo pensamiento a lo que le acababa de decir su madre. Transcurrió un minuto antes de pronunciar con voz firme que sorprendió a su madre.

- No lo sienta, madre. Más bien, la comprendo. Entiendo sus preocupaciones. Tiene razón. Héctor se merece una familia. Ha tenido mucha paciencia conmigo. No crea que nunca he pensado en esto. Al contrario, continuamente pienso en ello. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro hombre, habría ido por ahí de copas con otras mujeres, o peor, me habría abandonado... Pero no sé... siento que no estoy preparada. - su voz se debilitó a medida que hablaba.

- Creo que sí lo estás. - Teresa se sorprendió al oír la férrea seguridad en la voz de su madre. Se incorporó, apartando la mirada.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe? Porque yo misma no sé qué quiero. - confesó avergonzada. Sus manos fueron asidas de pronto por las de su madre.

- Deberías haberte visto con Alicia. Te veo tan feliz con ella, permitiendo sus caprichos y dándole lecciones. ¿Sabes qué? Siempre supe que serías una madre maravillosa... - La voz de su madre se quebró mientras una solitaria lágrima resbalaba sobre la mejilla. El rostro de Teresa se escondió en el pecho de su madre. Juntas lloraron en silencio.

Su madre no iba errada. La presencia de Alicia Fuentes Rivas le había hecho redescubrir la felicidad que había perdido tras su aborto. La naturalidad, la generosidad y la alegría caracterizaban a la niña de once años. Adoraba a los hijos de sus queridas amigas, pero no se los consideraba como los suyos. En cambio, con Alicia era diferente dado el parentesco pese a no ser directo. La consideraba verdaderamente como su tía. Y viceversa. Sonrió para adentros cuando pensaba en la ilusión que tenía de comprar cositas aunque fueran unas simples golosinas para su sobrina. Se había rejuvenecido, contagiándose por el entusiasmo infantil de Alicia.

Se apartó gentilmente al tiempo que se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

- Lo pensaré, madre. Es lo único que puedo decirle en estos momentos. - contestó al fin, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Su madre se limitó a ladear la cabeza haciéndole saber que se conformaba.

- Otra cosa. Hablando de Alicia, hace días me hizo una pregunta interesante. Quería comentártelo pero no me acordé hasta ahora. - dijo medio atónita y medio cautelosa.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué le preguntó? - interrogó con una ceja enarcada.

- Verás, me preguntó por qué os tratáis con formalismos entre su madre y tú. No sabía yo que la trataras como doña Rivas ni ella dirigiéndote como doña García cuando trabajáis. - Teresa se dispuso a abrir la boca pero su madre levantó la mano a modo de silencio. Suspiró dejando que su madre continuara. - Entiendo que por la situación haya tensión pero recuerdo perfectamente que os hicisteis grandes amigas nada más conoceros cuando nos visitaste. - Su respiración se cortó cuando inevitablemente recordó aquel verano. Se removía inquieta en su asiento mientras su madre clamaba. - ¡Parecíais hermanas!

- ¿Qué dice? No diga sandeces. - Contestó enfurecida, poniéndose en pie. ¿Hermanas? No sabía por qué esta palabra le causaba un profundo disgusto. - Debería saber que Héctor está así por culpa de los Rivas. ¡Ha sido ninguneado pese a que se deje el alma todos estos años para conseguir importantes contratos que ningún otro no habría conseguido ni loco!

- Por favor, baja la voz, que están durmiendo. - susurró alarmada su madre, pero Teresa no podía frenar la ira que estaba hirviendo en su alma.

- Madre, el cargo de gerente debería haber sido para Héctor y para nadie más, aunque sea la heredera. ¿Dónde estaba ella, cuando un empleado se ponía enfermo? ¿Cuando alguien da a la luz un bebé? ¿Quién da la cara por un simple empleado? Si no fuera por Héctor, más de uno saldría injustamente despedido por el imbécil de don José María. Así que ¿Qué va a saber esa niñata lo que no sabe Héctor? - su voz estaba subiendo decibelios. - De negocios sabrá algo, pero de humanidad ni sabe lo que significa. Es una manipuladora igual que sus padres.

- ¡Basta ya! - explotó su madre, saltándose en pie. Teresa se acalló abruptamente, sorprendida más por la furia con la que había hablado que por la orden. - Mira, no seas injusta conmigo. Soy la primera en defender que Héctor debería ocupar el cargo de gerente. Pero de una cosa estoy segura es que Ana no es ninguna manipuladora... mal me sabe decirlo, pero no es como sus padres. Jamás nos ha faltado el respeto ni antes ni ahora. Siempre me ha tratado como una igual. Y sigue haciéndolo. No seamos ingenuas. Ya sabíamos que, nos pese o no, un día Ana acabaría heredando la fortuna y los Almacenes. Lo único que no sabíamos era cuándo. Y mira, ese día llegó cuando menos lo esperábamos. Te digo una cosa: en esta casa no permitiré nunca que hables así de Ana. Nunca he conocido una mujer tan generosa y tan comprensiva como ella. Estoy segura de que, en contra de los deseos de sus padres, ha permitido que conozcamos a su hija e incluso que tenga relación con vosotros pese a la antipatía que la profesáis. La consideramos como la nieta que nunca hemos tenido. Si fuera una manipuladora como tú dices, de corazón no habría hecho ninguna de estas cosas. Respeto a Héctor. Entiendo que tuviera sus más o menos con los Rivas. También entiendo que lo defiendas. ¿Pero Ana realmente merece tanto desprecio por tu parte cuando te acogió con los brazos abiertos? No sé qué es lo que ha pasado entre vosotras. Pero ahora entiendo a Alicia. El porqué de esa pregunta. Tampoco entiendo tanto formalismo. - Ante el silencio de Teresa, habló lo siguiente con una voz que delataba lo exhausta que lo había dejado enfrentándose con ella. - Me voy a dormir. Estoy cansada. Mañana nos espera un día largo. Hasta mañana. - Se volteó y salió del comedor, dejando que la oscuridad engullera a Teresa, aún de pie con los ojos abiertos saliéndose de las órbitas.

- Hasta mañana. - musitó, lejos de los oídos de su madre, cuyos pasos se podían oír débilmente recorriendo el pasillo.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá, todavía perturbada por las palabras de su madre que resonaban sin cesar en su mente. Sabía que estaba siendo injusta con su madre. No entendía por qué la furia se había apoderado de ella nada más oír nombrar a Ana Rivas. Cuando a lo largo de estos dos meses, se limitaba – bueno, mejor dicho, se esforzaba – a ignorar la presencia de Ana pese a saber que era difícil teniendo en cuenta de que era su superior directa. Y todavía menos cuando se trataba de Alicia, ya que debía dejar de lado su estrategia de ignorarla para simular ante la niña que todo marchaba bien. E incluso delante de sus propios padres, ignorantes de sus desavenencias personales con Ana Rivas.

"¡Dios mío, si sólo era un desliz! Era una estúpida joven. No era nada. Si hasta supe más tarde que era una actividad más frecuente de lo que creía... para ganar experiencia antes de emprender relaciones con los hombres."- pese a su lógica abrumadora, se derrumbó, con el rostro hundido en las manos. Tras todos estos años, había vuelto a saborear la punzante culpabilidad. Sabía que la salida de Ana Rivas tenía que ver con aquello... en aquel verano. La que fue su gran amiga no se hizo partícipe de su locura transitoria. Sólo ella misma era la única culpable de todo. Y también de que Ana se avergonzara de su acto, por lo que abandonó de la Villa Fortuna sin despedirse de ella.

En vez de reconocer su culpa, su orgullo herido acumulaba la furia y el dolor que supuso el sorprendente abandono de Ana. Hasta sus propias amigas se extrañaban del gran formalismo que mantenía con Ana pese a ser "familiares". Sólo Manolita tuvo el atrevimiento de preguntarlo. Fue una tarde, después de dos semanas del anuncio de la nueva gerente.

_- Teresa, ¿sabes que estos días he estado vueltas a un tema que no acabo de entender de todo? Mira, no pretendo ser chismosa. Si no quieres contestar, no me lo digas. - habló con precaución._

_- Uy, cuando te pones así, sé que estás a punto de reventarte. - rió. - Dime, ¿de qué se trata?_

_- Eeeeh... se trata de doña Ana. - Se tensó al oír el nombre de la mujer odiosa. Estaba harta de que estuviera en boca de todos. Pero no dijo nada por respeto a su amiga. - Sé que no me incumbe pero me... - hablaba rápidamente que Teresa tuvo que frenarla._

_- Ve al grano, por favor. - dijo secamente. Vio el semblante acobardado de su amiga. Se arrepintió enseguida de su dureza pero ya era tarde._

_- Ah, claro. A ver, seré breve. - "Imposible" pensó Teresa, ya que Manolita solía enrollarse bastante. - Verás, hay algo que no entiendo. Héctor es el protegido de don Ramón, por decir algo, ¿verdad? - Teresa asintió. - Era el hijo de la primera esposa de don Ramón. O sea, más o menos, es su hijastro, ¿no? - En este punto, los lazos familiares con los Rivas eran tremendamente complejos que ni ella misma sabía aclarar, pero ladeó la cabeza a modo afirmativo. - Ana Rivas es su hermanastra, ¿verdad? Por esto, Alicia te llama tía Teresa, desde luego. Pero lo que no entiendo es que por qué la llamas doña Rivas y ella a ti doña García cuando sois parientas._

_Esa pregunta indiscreta la pilló de sorpresa. Nadie más hasta entonces había osado a preguntarlo. Y esperaba que siguiera así, pero se equivocaba. Ana jamás la llamaba por su nombre, ni siquiera ante su hija. Delante de Alicia, solía decir "ahí viene tu tía", algo así. Cuando debía hablar forzosamente para fijar la hora de recogida, solía decir "doña" o lo omitía. Y nada más. Mientras que en el trabajo, la llamaba doña García. Y ella misma le aplicaba el mismo tratamiento._

_Se le ocurrió una sola respuesta que contestara la pregunta de su curiosa amiga. Era una respuesta vaga pero minímamente creíble a su parecer._

_- Ah, no lo sé. Es nuestra costumbre. - dijo aburrida con un encogimiento de hombros, pretendiendo que la pregunta no la afectaba en lo mínimo. _

_- Caray, no sabía que entre las cuñadas hubiera tanto formalismo. - En el tono de la voz de Manolita notó una ligera sospecha. No la creía de todo, pero por suerte no insistía más. - Suerte que con mis cuñadas hay un desparpajo que no veas. Oh, no digo que vosotras no lo tuvierais, si se ve de lejos que tenéis una naturalidad que ya nos gustaría tenerla...– balbuceó tras darse cuenta de su error. Teresa no pudo evitar de reírse de su pobre intento de enmendarlo._

Así fue cómo transcurrió la conversación. Para su gran alivio, desde entonces, no volvió a sacar el tema... Hasta ahora. Su propia madre. Teresa se sentía fuertemente arrepentida por haber pagado sus mal humor con su madre. En su mente se hizo un apunte: pedirle perdón y prometer que se esforzaría en hacer progresos en la relación con la madre de Alicia.

Su espíritu se llenó de energía renovada sabiendo que con esto conseguiría el perdón y una sonrisa amplía de su querida madre.


	17. Chapter 17

**TERESA**

**Capítulo 17**

**Viernes, 22 de noviembre de 1963**

**Anotación histórica: El día 19 de noviembre, muere Carmen Amaya, la bailaora del flamenco, a los 50 años.**

- ¡Mamá! - Abriendo de sopetón la puerta del despacho, se anunció espantando a los presentes.

- ¡Alicia! - llamó detrás de la niña una Marifé sofocante. - Lo siento mucho, doña Ana. No he podido impedirla. Ha sido llegar y entrar sin darme tiempo de avisarla. - se justificó jadeante.

- Descuida. - Respondió en tono neutral Ana, cuyos ojos se posaban sobre su hija. Aquello no auguraba nada bueno. Y Alicia lo sabía, puesto que tenía la vista baja, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Acababa de interrumpir una reunión. - Puedes retirarte, Marifé. Ya hablaré con ella. - La secretaria estaba obviamente feliz de irse de ahí mismo. La doña Ana podía ser imponente cuando quería.

- Sí, doña. - Marifé asintió fervorosamente a la vez que dio un pequeño impulso en la espalda de Alicia para que entrara en el despacho y así poder cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

- Ya sabéis lo que debéis hacer. Gracias por vuestro trabajo. Vamos por el buen camino. Aquí terminamos. Nos vemos el próximo lunes si no surge ningún inconveniente. Marifé os confirmará la hora. - hablaba imperturbable como si la presencia de su hija no hubiera tenido lugar. Pero los demás presentes intuían que no era así. Es decir, a Alicia le caería una buena bronca en cuanto salieran.

Pero sus compañeros estaban equivocados a medias. Le caería una bronca, sí, pero se le perdonaba enseguida. Eso lo sabía muy bien Teresa, tras presenciar numerosas peleas que mantenían la madre y la hija fuera del horario laboral.

Necesitaba un pretexto para no salir de ahí, por lo que se agachó simulando buscar su bolígrafo en el suelo mientras sus compañeros recogían sus cosas y se retiraban.

- ¿Te espero, Teresa? - preguntó, detrás suyo, Manolita.

- No, no hace falta. Vete al despacho. Ahora voy enseguida. - contestó, todavía arrodillada.

- De acuerdo. Hasta ahora.- Asintió antes de girarse sobre los talones. - Adiós, doña Ana. Haré lo que me ha mandado.

- Estoy segura de que lo harás bien como siempre. - La gerente habló con una ligera sonrisa. - Adiós.

- Adiós Alicia. - Manolita lanzó un guiño a la niña, recostada en el sofá con un aspecto abatido como si estuviera sentada en el banco de acusados en espera de la temida sentencia. Alicia, como respuesta, le sonrió débilmente.

Manolita salió del despacho en dirección a su oficina donde le aguardaba un montón de papeleo. Al ver que se encontraban solas, Teresa alzó el bolígrafo que nunca había perdido.

- Ya lo encontré. - pronunció con una ancha sonrisa.

Observó cómo se enarcaba la ceja de Ana, pero ésta se abstuvo de decir nada. Sabía que Ana estaba aguardando a que saliera. Pero salir no entraba en sus planes. No. Se giró. Sonrió cuando vio a su sobrina, todavía con la cabeza gacha.

- Cariño, vas a taladrar el suelo con la mirada. - Dijo, acercándose. - ¿No dices nada a tu tía favorita? - Se sentó al lado izquierdo de Alicia, en espera de una respuesta. Se congratuló cuando el rostro pecoso de la niña se alzó y se lanzó sobre ella, plantando dos besos húmedos en las mejillas.

- Eh, eh, Alicia, por estar aquí tu tía, no te vas a librar de ésta. - advirtió Ana.

Teresa y su sobrina se separaron y la miraron, de pie con los brazos cruzados.

- ¡Mamá, lo siento! ¡No sabía que tenías reunión! - Alicia exclamó arrepentida y al mismo tiempo indignada. - No me lo había avisado.

- ¿Cómo te iban a avisar si no les has dado tiempo? ¿Qué te tengo dicho cuando vienes aquí? - dijo con un tono que no permitía ninguna réplica.

- Entrar, saludar, andar y preguntar a Marifé si podía entrar. Si se podía, entro. Si no, espero afuera. - recitó cansinamente.

- Eso es, ¿y por qué no lo has hecho hoy? - inquirió, sin alterar su posición amenazante.

- ¡Ah! - gritó con alegría, olvidándose inmediatamente de la razón de enfado de su madre. - ¡Me había olvidado, mamá! Hay un motivo para todo, es lo que me dices siempre. - dijo recuperando su voz cantarina a la vez que se removía excitada en su asiento.

- No me vengas con estas excusas, Alicia. - resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Mamá! Quiero ver la película que echan en el cine. ¡Mamá, he visto que echan otra vez nuestra película favorita! Por esto, he venido tan rápido. - explicó ansiosa.

- Ya sabes que no me gusta que te inventes cosas. Me enfado de verdad cuando lo haces.

- No, espera. Digo la verdad. - Hurgó en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Lo sacó y lo tendió a su madre. - ¡Aquí lo dice! No me lo he inventado nada, ¿lo ves? - dijo triunfalmente.

Teresa observó que los ojos de Ana se engrandecieron, con las manos sujetando con fuerza el folleto. La reacción extraña de la tan habitualmente imperturbable gerente picó la curiosidad de Teresa, quien no pudo evitar de preguntar.

- ¿Qué película es?

Se arrepintió de inmediato cuando Alicia contestó toda feliz.

- ¡El Mago de Oz!

Instintivamente su cabeza volteó, clavando la mirada en la figura de Ana. Ésta la miraba ceñuda como si estuviera masticando el papel de aluminio. La madre de Alicia se giró de pronto y encaminó hacia la mesa dándoles la espalda. Arrugó el folleto y lo lanzó en la mesa.

- ¡Mamá, debemos ir hoy! - insistió. - Papá solía venir conmigo a verla.

- No puedo. Hay mucho trabajo. Otro día iremos a verla. - se excusó sin emoción Ana, todavía con la espalda a la vista.

- ¡Siempre el trabajo! - explotó rabiosa. - Antes venías con nosotros ¡pero ya no lo haces! ¡Ya no me quieres! - lloriqueó con los brazos cruzados.

Por fin Ana se giró con la cara ceniza, mirando con perplejidad a su hija.

Era una escena desagradable para Teresa. No le gustaba ver a Alicia tan disgustada consigo misma, por lo que intervino.

- Cariño, no digas estas cosas. Mamá te quiere un montón. - trató de apaciguar los ánimos revueltos. Acarició el cabello de su sobrina quien se zafó de ella con una manaza.

- ¡Déjame!

Casi pegó un brinco cuando una mano agarró la suya. Pertenecía a Ana que acababa de sentarse al otro lado de Alicia. Sin palabras, Ana posó su mano sobre el cabello de Alicia, el mismo lugar que la había zafado. La soltó sin molestarse a mirarla, con la vista puesta sobre su hija en todo momento. Teresa estaba demasiado sorprendida que no podía inmutarse. Su mente estaba absorta en el rostro grave de Ana, quien se mantuvo silenciosa un largo minuto antes de pronunciar.

- Sí, te quiero muchísimo. Eres lo que más quiero en el mundo. Y también te adora tu tía. - Ana susurró con una voz gentil que surtió efecto en la niña, cuyo semblante dio paso a tristeza y adoración al mismo tiempo.

A Teresa le rompió el corazón cuando Alicia hundió su rostro en el torso de su madre, abrazándola con toda la fuerza como si temiera perderla. Ana le devolvió el abrazo con las mismas ganas. Perdidas en su mundo excepto una mano de Teresa acariciando el cabello de su sobrina. Las contemplaba embelesada. Con excepción de los ojos y el color del cabello, Ana y Alicia eran sumamente parecidas. Apasionadas, carismáticas, explosivas, gentiles, generosas. Le recordó la promesa que hizo a su madre sobre hacer progresos en la relación con Ana.

- Alicia, si quieres, puedo ir contigo. Tu madre irá contigo en cuanto tenga un día libre. - Sugirió.

- Me parece justo. Vete con tu tía, cariño. Te lo recompensaré. - prometió Ana, cuyos ojos se abrieron y sonrieron a modo de agradecimiento.

Alicia se removió antes de separarse del torso de su madre y se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

- Vale. - asintió débilmente.

- Cariño, créeme cuando te digo que si pudiera iría contigo. Pero no puedo.

- Supongo. - Alicia se encogió de hombros.

Los rasgos faciales de Ana se torcieron, sabiendo muy bien que su hija no la creía del todo. Teresa se compadeció de ellas, decidiendo que era el momento de romper el hielo.

- ¡Venga! ¿A qué hora comienza la película? - habló con más excitación de lo que sentía. - Tengo ganas de verla. Aún no la he visto.

En este instante, se percató de la cercanía de las Rivas, en especial, de la mayor. Parecía como si la proximidad hubiera doblado sus sentidos, haciéndola más atenta a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Teresa casi se sobresaltó al caer en la cuenta de que un minuto atrás se produjo el primer gesto físico entre ellas desde el reencuentro inesperado en la Villa Fortuna. Cuando Ana había agarrado su mano. No entendía por qué esa revelación le causaba tanta turbación.

Teresa apartó la mirada y se puso a alisar la falda. Era su tic nervioso.

- ¿De veras no la has visto nunca? ¡No puede ser! Si todos la han visto. Es la mejor película.- exclamó Alicia, algo más animada.

Giró la cara para sonreír a su sobrina. Hacerlo era una gran mala idea. Porque hacerlo sólo consiguió que su propia mirada se resbalara también sobre Ana, casi pegada a su hija. Leyó la sorpresa sincera en el semblante de Ana. Fue cuando con horror se cercioró de su error.

Había dejado al descubierto su secreto: que a lo largo de los años nunca había visto la película pese a tener esas entradas...

Su mente trabajó a marchas forzadas.

- Eh, sí, bueno, tu tío no es muy del cine. - mintió atropelladamente. Supo por la mirada de Ana que no lo tragaba, pero ésta no dijo nada.

- ¡No te preocupes por esto! Siempre podemos ir al cine cuando queramos. Ah, la película empieza a las cinco de la tarde. - recordó una entusiasta Alicia.

- Eh... ¿A las cinco de la tarde? - repitió, con voz baja.

Era una pésima hora, dado que se encontraba dentro del horario laboral. Creía que la echaban más tarde. Ana pareció darse cuenta de su apuro.

- No se preocupe, doña Teresa. Le concedo la tarde libre. - dijo con una sonrisa para sorpresa mayúscula de Teresa.

_Una semana atrás, cumpliendo la promesa que hizo a su madre, Teresa decidió dar el primer paso que era reducir el grado de formalismo entre ellas. Así que un buen día, en el pasillo, la saludó llamando doña Ana en vez de doña Rivas. Le produjo un cierto morbo sádico ver la cara de asombro total de la gerente. Como era de esperar, la primera reacción de Ana fue desconfiarse de ella otorgándole el tratamiento habitual. Pero Teresa no se rindió, por lo que unas horas más tarde, volvió a dirigirse a ella como doña Ana. Una vez recuperada de la sorpresa, la gerente pareció entender al fin sus propósitos. Así fue como accedió a llamarla doña Teresa. En esa ocasión era ella la sorprendida, ya que creyó que sus resultados tardarían en llegar. Pero no podía quejarse. Era su trato no verbal._

_Pero desafortunadamente en un entorno tan pequeño como en el de los Almacenes Rivas no __podían librarse de convertirse en la favorita habladuría de los pasillos. Enseguida todos notaron el ligero pero crucial cambio en el trato entre ellas, aunque no les comentaron nada acerca de ello._

_Salvo Héctor._

_Como era de imaginar, su esposo no se lo tomó nada bien. Nada más llegar a casa, su esposo exigió conocer la razón del cambio. Teresa le explicó que lo hizo por el bien de Alicia tras una pequeña reflexión. Pero acabaron en una fea discusión que comportó que Héctor acabara durmiendo en el sofá del salón para disgusto de sus padres. El día siguiente, no pudiendo soportar más el mal humor, hicieron las paces, sucumbiéndose en una noche de pasión._

- Gracias, doña Ana. - agradeció de corazón.

Aún así, percibió que no todo estaba en su lugar. Estudió el rostro de su sobrina. Notó una ligera decepción. Ana también se percató de ello.

- ¿Qué te pasa, cariño? - preguntó, preocupada por su hija. De súbito, Alicia se puso de pie y habló refunfuñada.

- Nada. Mis amigas dicen que los jefes pueden permitirse tardes libres si quieren.

Nada más acabar la frase hiriente, corrió rápidamente antes de que su madre pudiera detenerla. El momento mágico que unos minutos atrás habían experimentado la madre y la hija se esfumó, quedando hecho añicos, con Teresa como testigo.

- Espera, ¿adónde vas? - Su madre inquirió, medio alarmada y medio arrepentida.

- A Los Asturianos. - La niña contestó, enfurruñada, sin darse la vuelta. Dicho esto, salió del despacho.

Ana exhaló un largo suspiro cargado de tristeza y agotamiento. Apoyó el codo en la rodilla mientras una mano frotaba sin cesar la frente, en un intento de aclarar la mente. Teresa sintió pena por la que una vez fue su amiga. En un principio, titubeó sin saber qué hacer para consolarla. Era la primera vez que se encontraban a solas en un momento bastante privado. Y aún lo era más sin Alicia en medio, que solía ser una eficaz barrera emocional entre ellas. Alargó la mano con la intención de posarla en el hombro de Ana pero cambió de parecer, apartándola.

- Alicia no lo dice en serio. Sólo está enfadada. Es normal. - Trató de quitar hierro al asunto.

- No sé qué hacer con ella. No puedo más. - confesó abatida.

La sinceridad de Ana le causó estupor. Jamás había imaginado que llegarían hasta este punto, vistas las circunstancias. Aunque sabía que no era la ocasión adecuada para sacarse conclusiones. En ese instante, Ana necesitaba una oreja.

- Créase o no, está haciendo un trabajo maravilloso con su hija. Alicia es muy querida por todos.

- ¡Ja! - Alzó la cabeza y la miró perpleja. A continuación esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica. - Sí, estoy haciendo un trabajo espléndido. No sé si la ha oído. Acaba de decir que soy una mala madre. Y creo que tiene razón. - Se levantó antes de que Teresa pudiera rebatirla, andando en círculos.

- No comparto su opinión. Sé que no es nada fácil tener un cargo como el que tiene. Soporta demasiada responsabilidad. Y más para una madre. Pero creo que está haciendo un buen trabajo. - alegó con convicción.

Los pasos de Ana se interrumpieron para lanzarle una mirada llena de escepticismo.

- Perdona si no la creo. No sé qué se trae entre las manos. De repente quiere ser amable conmigo. Primero llamándome doña Ana. Y ahora, me está diciendo que soy una buena madre. Que yo sepa, nunca hemos sido amigas. - concluyó con dureza.

Teresa no podía dar crédito a sus oídos. La sangre le empezaba a hervir. Por respeto a su madre, estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para acercarse a la madre de Alicia. Por el bien de su sobrina. "¿Qué te crees, Ana? ¿Que estoy aquí para besar tus zapatos?" pensó enfurecida. No estaba dispuesta a que la rebajaran así. Así que se disponía a atacarla. Pero una vocecilla en el fondo de su mente la hizo recordar de su promesa que hizo a su madre, recordando el discurso fervoroso a favor de Ana. "¡Maldita, maldita seas, madre! Sólo esta vez lo dejaré pasar pero sólo esta vez." Cerró los ojos e hizo ejercicios de respiración, tratando de calmar la ira. Los abrió y miró a una Ana con los brazos cruzados, mirándola desafiante.

- ¿Sabe qué? No he venido para que me insulte. Lo dejaré pasar porque sé que está teniendo un mal día.- En su fuero interior resonaban los tambores cuando vio la confusión dibujándose en el rostro de Ana, quien claramente esperaba cualquier ataque menos esto. Prosiguió con la barbilla alzada.- Pero quisiera recordarle que no permitiré que pase usted por encima de mí como lo hacéis con Héctor. Si quiere una pizca de la verdad, pues bien, ahí va la mía. Pues sí, dudo que esté haciendo un buen trabajo con Alicia. Más de una vez lamenta que usted no tenga tiempo para ella. Se cree sinceramente que no la quiere. Así que, aunque no lo merezca, le daré un consejo: trate de recuperar la relación con Alicia si no quiere perderla. Llevándola al menos un día a la semana de paseo, de compras o lo que sea. Los niños son maravillosos porque se conforman con tan poco para ser felices. Y sí, no somos amigas, pero al menos yo – enfatizó con rabia esta palabra con el dedo señalándose a sí misma. - estoy siendo una buena tía. Bien, ya he hablado demasiado. Con su permiso, voy a acabar las tareas para poder ir con Alicia esta tarde. Que pase una buena tarde... doña Rivas. - Al acabar, se levantó, cogió la libreta y salió del despacho sin mirar atrás.

De camino a su oficina, sintió una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad. Cuando la llamó doña Rivas, no le pasó desapercibida la mirada de dolor que cruzó el rostro de Ana. De inmediato ahogó el sentimiento de culpabilidad considerando que la niñata se lo merecía. "¡Por su culpa, por su culpa, madre! ¡Ya sabía yo que es una locura tratar de llevarme bien con ella! ¡Es tan... irritable, sí, ésa es la palabra!". De inmediato una imagen de Alicia triste se formó en su mente. No le toleraba verla tan decepcionada y disgustada por la falta de tiempo de su madre debido al volumen de faena. "Mierda, mierda." Se rindió sabiendo que, pese a todo, la ayudaría a recuperar la relación con Ana. Se prometió que esta tarde sería memorable para Alicia. Y además, irían a ver la película que siempre había querido ver.

El Maravilloso Mago de Oz. - pensó con una sonrisa forzada. No sabía por qué estas palabras le producían tanta desazón.

* * *

><p>¡Tía! ¡Aquí estamos! - Una excitada Alicia le tiraba de la manga.<p>

- Eh, eh, ten piedad de mí. - rió entre dientes. - El cine no se va a mover de aquí. - Cogió el brazo de la niña y lo acarició en un intento de calmar la excitación. Pero Alicia estaba fuera de control, con la cabeza vuelta hacia la taquilla.

- Mira, ahí está la taquilla. Corre, que empieza dentro de nada. ¡Venga!

- Sí, tienes razón, sólo faltan cinco minutos. - Concluyó al ver la hora de su reloj. - Pero hay tiempo, porque no hay mucha cola. - Tras ellas, había una docena de personas, en su mayoría, críos.

- ¡Ya! pero tenemos que hacer también cola para comprar refrescos. - la sabihonda la recordó.

- Eh, ¿quién dijo de comprarte refrescos? - la miró ceñuda aunque una sonrisa la delataba.

- Eres mi tía favorita. - Respondió sin mirarla, concentrada en contar el número de las personas que habían delante de ellas. Sus piernas movían incesantemente, como si creyera que eso por arte de magia lograría reducir la cola.

- ¿Ah, por esto, debo permitirte todos los caprichos? - fingió sentirse aturdida por el descaro de su sobrina.

- Es tu trabajo. - Esta vez su sobrina la miraba a los ojos, con una sonrisa amplía. Si no fuera por sus ojos suspicaces, creería que era la inocencia que hablaba.

- Ya lo veo, y me está costando dinero. - simuló ser herida por la falta de tacto.

- Y muchos besos, te lo aseguro. Ahí va uno. - Alicia plantó un beso sonoro en la mejilla de Teresa.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno, veo que es un trabajo bien recompensado. - Contestó entre risas. Le devolvió el beso. - Ah, mira, ya estamos aquí. - Eran las siguientes, a punto de ser atendidas. - Cariño, puedes irte adentro en la cola. Me uno enseguida contigo.

- ¡Vale! - Alicia no perdió ni un segundo, corriendo. Incluso consiguió adelantar a un par de personas para situarse en la cola, lo cual hizo enrabiar a un crío para desesperación de su padre.

Teresa ladeó la cabeza, con un suspiro. Su sobrina era una incorregible. Hacía tanto tiempo que no iba al cine. Mejor dicho, años. Al contrario de lo que había dicho en el despacho de la gerencia, a su esposo no le disgustaba el cine. Sencillamente ambos estaban tan enfrascados en la rutina cómoda que se olvidaban de los pequeños placeres de la vida.

Tras comprar dos entradas, se unió a Alicia que guardaba excitada su sitio. Se fijó en un gran cartel, anunciando que ese día se daba el último pase de la película. Al parecer, "El mago de Oz" aún despertaba la atención de los críos pese a ser emitida desde hacía diez años. Debía ser una película magnífica, opinó. Incluso las hijas de la Manolita hablaban sin parar de la película en cuanto la vieron por primera vez.

Por un lado, sentía una enorme curiosidad ver la versión cinematográfica del libro que le "reveló" su destino. Pero, por otro, estaba bastante molesta sin entender del todo el porqué. Pese al entusiasmo contagioso de su sobrina, su alma sentía una pesadez. Probablemente era porque quisiera disfrutar el cine con su hijo o hija que nunca llegó a nacer. Se aclaró la mente, decidiendo que no era el momento para lamentarse. Prefirió canalizar todas sus energías a su sobrina, haciéndola feliz.

Compró dos refrescos y una bolsa de palomitas. Al recoger el pedido, Alicia la arrastró hasta donde se plantaba un acomodador. Era joven, apuesto y afable. Le tendió las entradas y éste les guió hasta los asientos. Una vez sentadas, se apagaron las luces, sonando la banda sonora de la película.

La sala estaba media repleta. Teresa sonrió cuando un padre intentó quitar sin éxito el abrigo de su hija, cuyos ojos estaban totalmente pegados en la gran pantalla. La niña que debía rondar cinco años sólo abrió la boca para quejarse de que su padre estaba invadiendo su campo de visión. El pobre hombre se rindió, decidiendo dejarla con el abrigo puesto.

"Es tal como lo haría Héctor." Se sobresaltó cuando el pensamiento salió de la nada. Se inundó de tristeza al tener la certeza de que era la única culpable de que no hubieran críos en su casa. Hasta Héctor la animó a adoptar. Alegaba que no estaba preparada. Pero sabía que el tiempo de excusas tenía fecha de caducidad. Miró a su lado y sonrió por lo que veía. Alicia seguía el mismo rito que practicaban los niños en el cine. Sentada, con todos los sentidos volcados en la gran pantalla. Excepto una mano que movía como una autómata, cogiendo y metiendo en la boca las palomitas apetitosas. Supo que no tenía que preocuparse por ella, excepto disfrutar la película. Dejó los abrigos pesados en el asiento vacío del lado y se acomodó en el asiento.

De pronto, una luz de la linterna las deslumbraba, arrebatando la concentración a Alicia. La niña gruñó molesta por la interrupción. A Teresa tampoco no le causó ninguna gracia. Algunos tenían la detestable costumbre de llegar una vez comenzada la película, provocando unas cuantas molestias innecesarias. Observó que el acomodador cruzaba la fila de asientos donde se sentaban ellas. Pero sus ojos no podían ver nada debido al irritable deslumbramiento. No se salía del asombro cuando oyó una voz familiar:

- Muchas gracias y disculpas por las molestias.

- Descuida. Disfruta la película. - dijo el acomodador.

- Lo haré.

El acomodador apagó la linterna y se giró, permitiendo por primera vez la vista completa de la persona recién llegada a Teresa y a Alicia. Los ojos de su sobrina casi se salían de las órbitas y su sonrisa parecía salir de la cara.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Estás aquí! - saltó del asiento y se lanzó sobre Ana, ignorando las protestas de los espectadores.

- Sí, cariño. Estoy aquí. Pero por favor, no vayamos a molestarlos. - dijo en susurros. - Deja que antes me quite el abrigo.

La cabeza de Alicia movía frenéticamente arriba y abajo, apartándose de su madre. Ana se quitó el abrigo y el gorro. Los dejó en el asiento del lado. Ambas se sentaron y Alicia se aferró al brazo de su madre como si temiera que su llegada sólo fuera un sueño. Teresa nunca las había visto tan sonrientes y tan felices. No podía evitar de contagiarse por la felicidad de su sobrina.

- Hola. - Ana se inclinó para saludarla. Su respiración se cortó cuando apreció el fulgor en los ojos avellanas de Ana. Y una sonrisa increíblemente dulce en la boca sensual.

- Hola. - Teresa balbuceó antes de girar la cabeza hacia la pantalla mientras sujetaba incómoda los refrescos y la bolsa de palomitas que había dejado olvidados su sobrina.

De improviso, una mano infantil cogió su brazo y lo arrastró hasta su estómago. Sonrió por el gesto afectuoso de Alicia. Giró la cabeza y se fijó en las manos entrelazadas. Inconscientemente la vista se alargó hasta la mano de Ana que estaban a unos centímetros de las suyas. Delgadas, finas, elegantes, suaves. Sacudió la cabeza, incómoda por las sensaciones. Lo achacó al agotamiento.

Pasó el resto de la sesión, completamente maravillada con la magia que desprendía la película. La música era fantástica. Los personajes eran tan risueños, dulces, amables. Tales como los recordaba en la lectura aunque no pudo evitar de apreciar algunas diferencias pequeñas. En la versión cinematográfica, los zapatos mágicos de Dorothy eran rojos en lugar de plateados. Le apenó que la película se acabara, ya que debía regresar a la realidad, gris y dura, como la Kansas de Dorothy.

Cuando estuvieron fuera del cine, las tres conversaban animadamente:

- ¿Te ha gustado? - preguntó Ana, sonriente.

- Sí, y más que hayas venido. - contestó, dando saltitos. - ¿Por qué has venido? ¿No tenías mucho trabajo? - interrogó muerta de curiosidad.

- Bueno, digamos que no tenía ganas de pasar la tarde trabajando cuando tenía la gran oportunidad de divertirme contigo...y con tu tía, claro. - por un momento, Ana miró con complicidad a Teresa, quien a su vez sonrió. Continuó. - Además, me lo he ganado, ¿no te parece?

- ¡Sí, te lo has ganado! Mamá, te echaba tanto de menos. - confesó, mientras abrazaba a su madre.

- Yo también, yo también. Otra cosa. Nunca, nunca, nunca pienses que no te quiero. Porque no es la verdad. Siempre serás mi niña. - aseguró con ímpetu.

- Vale, mamá. También te quiero.

Teresa sintió un gran alivio al ver que su sobrina estaba tremendamente feliz con su madre, recuperando la excelente sintonía entre ellas.

- ¡Tía! ¿Te ha gustado la película? - casi se espantó por la pregunta repentina de su sobrina.

- Sí, cariño. Me ha encantado. - contestó, mientras revolteaba el cabello. Se espantó cuando oyó lo siguiente, procedente de Ana.

- Me alegro.

Intercambiaron una mirada incómoda y cargada de tensión. "¡Cuán ironía! La misma persona por la cual te perdiste la primera ocasión de ver la película y con la cual acabarías viéndola casi quince años después.", la atacó sin piedad la vocecilla, que no hacía más que aumentar el desasosiego desde que su sobrina anunció el nombre del largometraje.

- Demos un paseo. - propuso Ana, que parecía haberse dado cuenta de la incomodidad que su hija había creado involuntariamente.

Teresa, enormemente aliviada por el cambio de tema, aceptó el plan.

Las tres caminaron juntas en silencio durante un cuarto de hora. De súbito, el rostro de Alicia se iluminó y, sin previo aviso, se echó a correr.

- Eh, ¿adónde vas? - gritó Ana, ligeramente exasperada.

- ¡Venid, venid! - llamó Alicia, sin aflojar la velocidad.

- Ahora vamos.- dijo Teresa, con la mano sacudiendo, a punto de seguir los pasos de su sobrina. Pero una mano enguantada agarró su brazo impidiendo el paso. Se detuvo, mirando confusa a Ana.

- Espera un momento, por favor. - pidió Ana, soltando el brazo. - Sólo quería decir que gracias por todo. - dijo con seriedad.

- Pero si no he hecho nada... - objetó.

- Todo lo contrario, me ha hecho dar cuenta que tiene razón. - explicó con cierto nerviosismo, evitando a toda costa de mirarla a la cara. -Me ha hecho abrir los ojos. No he estado mucho por ella. ¿Sabe? En Nueva York, compartíamos todas las actividades pero desde que estamos aquí, he descuidado mucho las atenciones de Alicia. Olvidando que, pese a tener once años, me sigue necesitando. Debo decir también que ha hecho un trabajo maravilloso con ella como tía. Muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por ella. - acabó con una sonrisa tímida.

Teresa estaba sin habla. Sabía que su discurso era en cierta manera culpable del cambio de planes de la gerente pero no creía que pudiera dar un giro en la la situación entre ellas. Sintió que tras las palabras amables, se escondía un "son de paz".

- Eh... La verdad, el mérito es de Alicia. Es muy sencillo hacer de tía porque Alicia me facilita mucho las cosas. Es una niña adorable.- casi balbuceaba, sintiendo que el nerviosismo también le contagiaba.

- Lo es. - afirmó, sin poder disimular el orgullo.

- ¡Mamá, tía! ¡Venid! - gritó, de lejos, Alicia exasperada.

- Debemos irnos antes de que arme un escándalo. - sugirió Ana entre risas. Teresa asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando llegaron, observaron que era una pastelería. Estallaron a carcajadas cuando vieron a Alicia pegada al escaparate contemplando los exquisitos bollos de chocolate. Babeando.

Ana se agachó hasta situarse a la altura de la cara de su hija, que parecía haber perdido por completo el sentido del espacio y del tiempo.

- ¿Alicia? ¿Qué desea mi niña? - preguntó.

Pero la respuesta nunca llegó. Ana alzó la vista y miró algo asombrada a Teresa, con la risa contenida. La mujer morena se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, no sin una sonrisa amplía. El mensaje de Teresa, pese a no hablar en voz alta, era: "Sí, nuestra niña está en otro mundo, donde come junto con Hansen y Gratel una casa de chocolate." Vio a Ana acercarse más cerca a Alicia como si hubiera oído algo. Teresa decidió imitarla, agachándose al otro lado. Oyó a Alicia murmurarse en voz tan baja, tan lejana:

- No sé por dónde empezar.

Se miraron de nuevo, con Alicia ensimismada en su mundo. Se rieron. Cuando Ana recuperó la compostura, habló gentilmente con una mano sujetando el hombro de su hija, sacudiéndolo ligeramente.

- Uy, es muy grave. Pero, Alicia, no te preocupes, te ayudaremos a escoger lo más delicioso que vas a probar en tu vida, ¿vale?

El comentario de Ana logró traer a Alicia de nuevo a la realidad. Sólo para descubrir que su sueño se cumpliría. De un modo tan _delicioso_.

- ¡Sí! - Vitoreó, rodeando el cuerpo de su madre. Entró deprisa en la pastelería. Sin darles tiempo a reaccionarse.

- ¡Uau! ¡Qué rápida ha sido! - soltó una Teresa sorprendida.

- Vaya, sí lo es. - asintió. - En fin, me parece que no nos queda otro remedio que entrar si no queremos que Alicia deje sin pasteles a media ciudad.

- Eso sería terrible. Tener media ciudad furiosa por falta de dosis de azúcar no es nada agradable. - fingió ponerse seria.

Rieron a carcajadas. Entraron en "La Mallorquina", una cafetería-pastelería fundada en 1894. Era considerada como la más popular en la ciudad no sólo por su ubicación en plena Puerta del Sol sino también por su exquisita variedad repostera.

Tardaron media hora en salir dada la gran afluencia en la cafetería-pastelería.

- ¡Qué agobio! - bufó Teresa, dando un largo suspiro de alivio al notar el aire fresco.

- ¡Parecía que no se acababa nunca la cola! - protestó Ana, secándose la frente de sudor, pese al frío gélido que le azotaba en plena cara.

Mientras tanto, Alicia se zampaba una napolitana de chocolate.

- ¡Mamá, dame otra! - exigió la niña, todavía con la boca llena.

- ¡No! - Ana negó rotundamente a la vez aferraba la bolsa de los bollos lejos de las manos de su hija. - Y no te quejes, porque ya sabes que a estas horas normalmente no te dejaría comerlo. Es tarde para merendar.

No queriendo perder la promesa de comer la segunda delicia, Alicia puso la cara triste. Teresa rió para adentros. Pero Ana, muy conocedora de su hija, no cayó en el ardid.

- No, no te hagas la loca. Que te tengo calada. Y no debes comerlo porque te va a hacer daño el estómago.

Alicia, refunfuñada, cruzó los brazos, junto con una larga mirada de desafío.

- No me mires así. Además, tengo una propuesta. - Ana anunció junto con una sonrisa.

- ¡Dime! - Alicia soltó ansiosa, con el enfado ya olvidado.

- No, antes límpiate la boca. - Alargó el pañuelo a su hija que tenía las comisuras llenas de chocolate. Obediente, Alicia se limpió y le devolvió el pañuelo.

- Ahora mejor. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? - Dijo mientras se frotaba la barbilla, haciéndose la olvidadiza.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Cuéntame el plan! - Gruñó.

La paciencia no era precisamente la gran virtud de Alicia. "Todo lo contrario que Ana", pensó Teresa. Sacudió la cabeza, espantada por el curso espontáneo de los pensamientos que durante los últimos días parecían haber cogido la afición de atacarla. Probablemente se debía a la añoranza de la amistad perdida. "Sí, debe ser esto." Sentenció antes de poner nuevamente la atención sobre Ana.

- ¡Ah sí! Ahora lo recuerdo. ¿A qué te parece lo siguiente? - Se hizo una pausa para desesperación de su hija. - Como que aún no ha acabado el día, ¿qué te parece si acabamos a lo grande el día cenando una bocata en un lugar que conozco? Solía ir a menudo cuando era más joven. ¿Te apuntas?

- ¡Síiiii!- Gritó que hizo ganar miradas de desaprobación de los transeúntes que pasaban a su lado.

- ¡No grites! - reprobó, pese a la sonrisa de placer que le delataba ver a su hija tan excitada.

- ¡Perdona! Y lo quiero de tortilla de patatas. - habló apresuradamente, con los ojos brillantes.

- Lo tendrás. - aseguró.

- ¡Dios mío! - exclamó Teresa al ver el reloj. - Es tarde. - Eran las ocho horas de la noche. - Debo irme ya. Seguro que estarán preguntándose por mi tardanza.

Lo peor de todo era que era tarde para coger transporte público. Miró por los dos costados buscando una cafetería que no estuviera tan atiborrada para poder telefonear a fin de pedir un taxi.

- Eh... Tere... doña Teresa... - Giró la cabeza cuando oyó la voz titubeante de Ana. A Teresa no le pasó desapercibido el ligero lapsus de la gerente. Pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Sí? - La miró expectante.

- Si le apetece cenar con nosotras... El lugar del que hablo es muy acogedor y sencillo. Hacen unos bocadillos riquísimos... - sugirió.- Sólo si le apetece, repito. No se sienta obligada, desde luego. - añadió rápidamente.

Las cejas de Teresa arqueaban al notar el evidente nerviosismo en la voz habitualmente segura de Ana. No sabía porqué por un lado le aterraba verla cercana y por otro le resultaba al mismo tiempo encantador verla insegura. Sentía que se estaba formando un lío. "Realmente estoy cansada. Ha sido un largo día. Y muy emocional." Sólo para añadir en su mente una conclusión inquietante. "Echas de menos una familia. Inconscientemente te estás imaginando lo que sería tener un hijo con quien ir al cine junto con Héctor."

- No sé. Me esperan. - soltó, exhausta por el frenesí de los pensamientos espontáneos que no parecía tener bajo control.

- Por supuesto.- Ana contestó con brusquedad. Teresa creyó oír una ligera decepción en el tono de voz de Ana, pero sólo era mera ilusión cuando Ana añadió lo siguiente con efusividad aparentemente sincera. - ¡No hay nada mejor que estar en casa!¡Y más en grata compañía!

- Sí, supongo. - No sabía por qué le molestaba el comentario de Ana. - Bueno... - Se disponía a despedir pero Alicia lo impidió.

- ¡No! Te recuerdo que tu trabajo como tía no se ha acabado. - protestó mientras ponía ojos de corderito. - Ven a cenar con nosotras. - insistió.

- ¡No seas acaparadora, Alicia! Déjala, tiene sus obligaciones. - replicó Ana.

Teresa miró largamente a las Rivas discutiendo acaloradamente. Exhaló un largo suspiro, sabiendo que era totalmente inútil sopesar las opciones... cuando con Alicia en medio siempre perdía las batallas. "Héctor y sus padres estarán bien unas horas más sin mí.", pensó.

- Vale, ceno con vosotras. - Respondió al fin, observando con satisfacción oculta el rostro perplejo de Ana, quien abría la boca para cerrarla bruscamente. - Pero antes debo telefonear para avisarlos. - añadió sin darle el gusto de reaccionarse.

Hizo el ademán de irse al lugar que había visto de lejos y que parecía ser una posada. Probablemente ahí tenían un teléfono.

- ¡No! No es necesario. - Ana habló más alto de lo normal, casi espantándola. Al darse cuenta de su tono, se aserenó. - Quiero decir que no está lejos adonde vamos a cenar. Ahí mismo puede llamar si quiere. Serán unos veinte minutos. Además, Dionisio vendrá a recogernos en cuanto acabemos de cenar.

Teresa estudió la sugerencia de Ana. Consideró que era mejor dado que no le apetecía ni lo mínimo volver a un lugar tan atiborrado y tan asfixiante.

- De acuerdo. - Aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa que se ensanchó cuando contempló los rostros ansiosos de las Rivas por la perspectiva de continuar la aventura.

Había transcurrido una hora cuando acabaron de cenar. Comieron un bocadillo. Ana tenía razón. No sólo los bocadillos sabían al paraíso, sino el lugar llamado 'Paladar' era un tanto acogedor. Era pequeño e íntimo. Era repleto de gente pero sin ese ambiente asfixiante que caracterizaba a la mayoría de las posadas a esas horas.

Se giró cuando de pronto recibió una humareda de tabaco, que le hizo picar los ojos. Frunció el ceño al ver que Ana era quien daba caladas. Era extraño. A su regreso a Madrid, nunca la había visto fumar hasta entonces, ni siquiera en su propio despacho.

Como si notara que estaba siendo observada, Ana giró y la miró. De súbito, el placer que se leía en el rostro refinado de Ana se borró, dando paso a la culpabilidad.

- Perdona. - Se disculpó mientras apagaba el pitillo en el cenicero. - No suelo fumar. Desde que me quedé embarazada de Alicia, dejé de fumar. Más por insistencia de Pedro que por mí misma. - Explicó con aire ausente, con la vista aún clavada en el cenicero. - Aprovechando que Alicia está en el cuarto de aseo, no pude resistirme a hacer unas caladas.

Esa faceta de Ana la molestaba sobremanera. Jamás había conocido a alguien sumamente capaz de tornarse tan ausente y fría mientras explicaba intimidades domésticas. Cuanto más íntima se volvía, más distante la sentía y más difícil le resultaba alcanzarla.

- Por mí no se preocupe. Simplemente estaba sorprendida porque no le había visto hasta ahora fumar. Si le soy franca, me he vuelto inmune al desagradable hábito de fumar. En especial, por Héctor. - Argumentó con la misma frialdad.

- Doña Teresa. - La seriedad en la voz de Ana la hizo levantar el rostro, mirándola en plena cara, curiosa por lo que quería decir y, al mismo tiempo, atenta a los posibles ataques verbales. - Acaba de entrar en la zona protegida de humos.

- ¿Có...mo? - Balbuceó, sin entender del todo.

- Es decir, que procuraré no molestarla con mis "humos". - Teresa, aún confundida, la miraba con los ojos casi fuera de la órbita, dándole a entender que Ana estaba perdiendo el juicio. De pronto, la expresión de Ana cambió. - ¡Que es broma, mujer! Es un mal chiste, lo sé. - Soltó junto una risita. - No, ahora en serio, procuraré no caerme en la tentación delante de usted. - Dijo sin perder la sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que señalaba su pitillera dorada.

Teresa tardó en comprender el mensaje. Cuando lo entendió finalmente, su rostro se tornó ruborizado. Por dos razones. Se alarmó cuando una de esas razones con las que estaba disertando consigo misma acababa de ser pronunciada en voz alta por una voz desconocida que salió de la nada.

- ¡Ver para creer! Sigues siendo la misma serpiente cautivadora. Lo peor es no caerte en las tentaciones sino que los demás caigan en tus tentaciones. Cuidadín con el doble sentido, mi querida Ana.

Esa voz pronto se cobró en forma de una mujer robusta que rondaba la cuarentena, cuyo aspecto era imposible de no dejar indiferente a nadie. Lo más destacado era su lunar que lucía en el pómulo derecho. Se vestía con un vestido rojo llamativo. Su rostro estaba demasiado maquillado para gusto de Teresa.

- ¡Diana! Nunca cambiarás. - Ana exclamó, levantándose del asiento para fundir a la mujer recién llegada en un abrazo cargado de afecto. - No me lo puedo creer. ¡Estás aquí! Te hacía estar en Barcelona, al servicio de los personajes ilustres.

- Uy, eso te lo habrá contado Rosa. Mira que te tengo dicho muchas veces que no la hagas caso. Es una exagerada. Pero, bueno, mi niña, déjame verte. - Diana obligó a Ana voltearse sobre los talones.

Teresa no pudo evitar de admirar el cuerpo esbelto de Ana. Por segunda vez, opinó que la edad sólo la hacía más atractiva. "No como yo", se miró a sí misma con disgusto. Pecho caído. Cabello encrespado. Muslos regordetes. Manos robustas. Caderas anchas. En un intento de apartar de su mente los pensamientos negativos, apartó la vista, sólo para encontrar la lujuria en los ojos vidriosos de los hombres que miraban sin disimulo la figura de Ana. Suspiró con fastidio.

- ¡Ays, qué envidia me das! ¡Estás más hermosa que nunca! Tenía la mínima esperanza de encontrarte más arrugá que una pasa. - se quejó Diana, cuyo brazo era ligeramente abofeteada por Ana.

- No me seas quejica. ¡Estás fantástica como siempre! - dijo con cariño sincero.

- Anita, me gustas porque eres tan diabólicamente adorable y sabes mentirme con tanta dulzura. Te lo perdono. ¡Cuéntame todo! Me contó Rosa que volviste hace poco.

- Sí. Ah, espera. - Ana se cortó como si se hubiera olvidado de algo. - Perdona, aún no os he presentado. - Miró a Teresa con expresión de arrepentimiento.

Teresa sacudió la cabeza, dándole a entender que se le perdonaba. Era perfectamente comprensible que se olvidara momentáneamente de ella cuando acababa de reencontrarse con alguien tan querido. Eso saltaba a la vista. "No como contigo", la recordó la vocecilla de su interior, intentando amargarle la noche. Ana carraspeó la garganta, consiguiendo su atención.

- Doña Teresa, ésta es mi vieja amiga Diana. - Teresa estrechó la mano robusta pero bien manicurada de la amiga de Ana. Vio una ligera sorpresa en la mirada felina de Diana. Probablemente, debía estar confusa como sus amigas, por el tratamiento un tanto formal entre dos cuñadas, y aún todavía más en un lugar privado como "Paladar". - Diana, ésta es doña Teresa, la esposa de Héctor y la tía de mi hija Alicia.

- Encantada de conocerla, doña. - Diana dijo con un toque de falsa amabilidad.

- El gusto es mío.

- Diana es la propietaria de este café. Aunque prefiere llamarlo "club". - explicó Ana.

- Sí, porque en realidad aquí se puede encontrar historias más sórdidas que las que oiría en un café. Sin decir que aquí suelen frecuentar los artistas más consagrados del momento. - habló con el pecho inflado de orgullo, no perdiendo tiempo a disimularlo.

- Y no exagera. - afirmó - Es así como la conocí cuando encontré este lugar con unos colegas. Tertulias. Sueños. Complots. Rebeliones. De aquí han salido algunos escritores de renombre. Se sorprendería tanto si supiera sus nombres.

- Sí, unos más hipócritas que otros. Entraron como idealistas y salieron como fascistas. De los peores. - añadió con ira.

- No entremos en este tema. - Ana suplicó. Desvió la atención cuando su hija salió del aseo. - ¡Mira! Aquí viene Alicia, mi hija.

- ¡Qué ricura! Te pareces tanto a tu madre. - Diana cogió entre las manos la cara asustada de Alicia, desprevenida por la familiaridad de la mujer desconocida.

Teresa se compadeció de su sobrina, que. debía estar abrumada (y temerosa) por el aspecto imponente de la mujer que parecía estar sacada de un cuadro surrealista. Un tanto pintoresca, robusta, de lengua afilada. Le parecía una mujer de oficio. Pero se guardó las opiniones para sí misma.

- Alicia, ésta es mi amiga a quien conocí desde hace muchos años. Además, ella es culpable del éxito de los bocatas que tanto te han gustado. - Ana explicó a Alicia, quien estaba inusualmente tímida.

- ¿Así que te han gustado los bocadillos? - preguntó toda sonriente. Alicia se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. - ¿De qué has comido?

- De tortilla de patatas. - contestó.

- ¡Excelente elección! Te diré un secreto. Es mi mejor especialidad, ¿sabes por qué? Está hecha con los mejores ingredientes del mundo que incluso los cocineros intentan descubrir la receta. Además, que una persona haya escogido tortilla de patatas entre varias opciones dice mucho. Que eres una persona inteligente y que sabes escoger lo acertado. Felicidades. Acabas de ser nombrada clienta especial. Es decir, estás siempre invitada. - explicó.

- ¡Gracias, señora! ¡Mamá! Debemos venir más veces. - Estaba visiblemente emocionada ante la perspectiva de comer siempre bocadillos ricos... y gratuitos.

- Jajajaja, definitivamente es igualita que tú, Ana. - rió. - Sueles ponerte recatada sólo para impresionar... Una vez que te sueltas, pobre de aquél que no encuentre el pedal de marcha atrás. ¿Sabe que, doña Teresa, cuando frecuentaba aquí con sus amigos, todos perdían la cabeza por ella? ¡Hasta propuestas de matrimonio! ¡Qué época! - sus ojos se tiñeron de nostalgia. - Me especialicé en la terapia para los que tenían el corazón roto.

- No exageres, Diana. - Se giró a Teresa. - No la creas.

No dijo nada. Pero Teresa sabía que Diana tenía razón. Recordaba perfectamente la noche de la verbena, donde pudo comprobar los efectos del magnetismo que desprendía Ana. Su mera presencia hacía volver la cabeza de los hombres. No sólo por su belleza, sino por su halo de misterio que la rodeaba.

- Es hora de irnos. Hemos quedado en un sitio para que nos recoja. - anunció Ana para alivio de Teresa, que se sentía cada vez más fuera de lugar.

- ¿Ya os vais? ¿No os podéis quedar un ratín más? - suplicó Diana.

- No podemos. - dijo con mucho pesar. - Pero no te preocupes, espera un momento. - Ana hurgó el bolso y sacó una tarjeta de visita. Se la dio a Diana. - Aquí tienes mi número de teléfono por si estás disponible para tomar algo y así recordar viejos tiempos.

- Me encantaría. - Contestó sin levantar la vista de la tarjeta. - Impresionante... ¿eres gerente de los Almacenes Rivas? - Ana asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Pero y tu padre?

- Una larga historia. Te la contaré en cuanto nos veamos la próxima vez.

- De acuerdo. Bueno, Alicia, encantada de conocerte. Ya sabes que siempre eres bienvenida aquí. - Diana plantó dos besos en las mejillas de Alicia. - Doña, espero que se haya sentido a gusto aquí. - estrechó la mano de Teresa.

- Sí, lo he estado. Muchas gracias. Un gran placer conocerla.

- El placer es mío. Por cierto, la casa paga la cena.

- No, para nada. - Ana se negó.

- En serio, no es necesario. Por favor, le ruego nos diga cuánto les debemos. - insistió Teresa.

- No acepto un no. Si insistís en pagarme de algún modo, siempre podéis hacer una cosa. Haz conocer este lugar a vuestros conocidos. Si lo hacéis, la deuda está saldada.

Ana y Teresa se miraron dubitativas. Con lo poco que conocía a la dueña del local, intuyó que Diana hablaba en serio cuando decía que no aceptaba un no. Por la mirada de Ana, supo cuál era la respuesta. Y Teresa la apoyaba.

- Lo haremos. Es lo justo. Muchas gracias. - Ana respondió, rindiéndose.

- Gracias a vosotras por venir. Me ha encantado mucho verte. - Diana dijo un tanto emocionada.

- Y a mí. Nos veremos más a menudo. Venga, que no te me pongas sentimental. Que voy a llorar. - Ana replicó pese a la sonrisa que adornaba su boca.

Teresa sonrió cuando ambas mujeres limpiaron las lágrimas incipientes antes de que brotaran. Decidió que juzgó duramente a Diana. Mujer de oficio o no, saltaba a la vista que era una buena mujer. Diana y Ana se sumieron en un gran abrazo.

Se despidieron. Teresa, Ana y Alicia salieron del "Paladar" en dirección al punto de encuentro donde les aguardaba Dionisio.

- Parece una buena mujer. - comentó Teresa. Decidió que era el mejor punto de partida para charlar ya que veía ausente a Ana.

- Sí, lo es. - contestó. - Y muy divertida.

- Puede que me meta donde no me llaman. Pero ¿cómo se conocieron? Quiero decir que ustedes dos parecen ser muy diferentes.

- Sí, lo somos. Quizá es por esto que nos une tanto. Nos conocimos a través de Rosa. Diana es muy amiga de Rosa. Se conocieron por el mundillo de teatro. Ya sabe, una cosa lleva a otra. - explicó vagamente.

- Ah, lo entiendo.

Ya no tenía ganas de hablar más. El nombre de Rosa lo estropeó todo para no variar. Caminaron en silencio hasta que vieron el coche familiar de Dionisio. El mayordomo les sonrió antes de abrir la puerta. Por orden de Ana, les condujo hasta el domicilio de Teresa. Durante el recorrido, ninguna de ellas abrió la boca. Alicia estaba dormiteando en el hombro de su madre. Cuando llegaron, Teresa se apeó y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta pero el brazo de Ana lo impidió.

- Concédeme un minuto.

Teresa observó que Ana apartó con cuidado la cabeza de su hija dormida que apoyaba sobre su hombro para ponerla en el respaldo del asiento. Salió del coche. En silencio, la acompañó hasta el portal. Teresa se percató de la actitud pensativa de Ana pero no dijo nada, esperando a que hablara.

- ¿Sabe qué? Hoy muchas cosas me han hecho abrir los ojos. - soltó finalmente.

- Ya le he dicho que no me debe dar las gracias y... - dijo Teresa, pero Ana le cortó.

- No, es otra cosa. Quiero decir... - Se paró y la miró a la cara por primera vez desde que salieron del café de su amiga Diana. Teresa casi se asustó cuando vio los ojos avellanas. Miedo, firmeza, duda, coraje. - Teresa... creo que es hora de firmar la paz.- habló en voz baja.

No podía dar crédito a sus oídos. Acababa de llamarla por su nombre. Sin formalismos. Nunca la había visto tan seria como en ese momento. Supo que esta vez estaba siendo sincera, toda dispuesta a comenzar desde cero. Sin dobles intenciones. Sin rencores. Sin recelos.

De pronto se sentía indefensa por los sentimientos contradictorios que le despertaba Ana. Por una vez echaba de menos la doña Rivas dura, gélida y distante, con la cual era más sencillo lidiar. Enfrentarse a una Ana viva, cálida y cercana era mucho más duro que aguantar en un solo día todos sus clientes despreciables, misóginos y ególatras. Comprendió el porqué. Añoraba la fácil sintonía entre ellas, que echó a perder por su falta del mundo y por su inmadurez. Pero, aún así, sabía que no sería sencillo recuperar la amistad, dado que aún estaba dividida entre su lealtad a su querido Héctor y la promesa a su madre. Y más teniendo en cuenta que Héctor y Ana no podían verse ni en pintura.

No pudiendo soportar el escrutinio visual de Ana, apartó la vista. Accidentalmente, sus ojos se clavaron en la figura oscura de su sobrina. Fue cuando tuvo la respuesta: la felicidad de Alicia estaba por encima de todo.

- Lo acepto, doña Ana. - dijo aún con la vista centrada en el interior del coche.

Esperaba la llegada de la respuesta efusiva de la mujer alta. Pero nunca llegó. Se quedó muy extrañada ante el silencio de Ana. Supo que era el momento de enfrentarse a ella, a la cara. Giró la cabeza. Se sorprendió cuando estudió la expresión del rostro de Ana. Medio iluminada por la débil fulgor de la farola, detectó el brillo en los ojos, más abiertos de lo normal. Como si estuviera paralizada. Y de la boca salía una mueca torcida, como si estuviera debatiéndose si sonreír o no.

- ¿Está bien? - Teresa preguntó, preocupada.

Su propia voz la sacó del trance en que parecía estar Ana. La heredera del imperio Rivas, con los sentidos recobrados, mostró una resplandeciente sonrisa que se redujo para murmurar con timidez lo siguiente.

- Sí, estoy bien. Bueno, menos una cosa. Me encantaría que me llamaras Ana. Y que dejes de hablarme de usted.

Teresa, sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos, se quedó sin habla momentáneamente. Estaba embragada por la intensidad que escondía en aquellas palabras aunque tuvo que acercarse para poder oírla. Verla tan exultante y tan cría... tan distinta de la actual Ana Rivas. Por un instante fue como si hubieran retrocedido quince años cuando eran unas jovencitas soñadoras toda dispuestas a comer el mundo.

- De acuerdo... Ana. Te veré mañana. - dijo al fin.

Sin poder contenerse, esbozó una gran sonrisa que casi rivalizaba con la de Ana. Rió entre dientes cuando Ana casi tropezó al bajar del escalón del portal. ¡Ver para creer! La mujer más estoica de Madrid casi dejando por los suelos su reputación, incapaz de bajarse del escalón apropiadamente.

Los pómulos de Ana se tiñeron de un ligero rubor. Observó que Ana dirigía una rápida mirada al coche, probablemente preocupada de que Dionisio hubiera atestiguado su torpeza. Meneó la cabeza divertida viendo cómo Ana caminaba con la espalda erguida, como una dama orgullosa. Antes de adentrarse en el coche, volteó la cabeza. El corazón de Teresa dio un vuelco cuando Ana le hizo un guiño de complicidad. Subió al coche, cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Ya en el interior, la alta mujer levantó la mano a modo de despedida. Teresa le devolvió el gesto.

El coche se puso en marcha.

"La felicidad de Alicia está por encima de todo." Se repitió una y otra vez antes de entrar en el rellano del portal.


	18. Chapter 18

**TERESA**

**Capítulo 18**

**Lunes, 02 de diciembre de 1963**

**Anotación histórica: El boxeador nacionalizado español Ben Alí campeón de Europa de los pesos gallos. **

- Como pueden ver las muestras, se trata de una campaña agresiva para captar futuros clientes. Y con resultados totalmente garantizados. - explicó Héctor, en calidad de director comercial.

- Es interesante. - opinó Don Leonardo. - Puede funcionar. Es una excelente solución a corto plazo para deshacernos de las existencias.

- Tiene razón. - declaró Manolita.

Teresa estaba tremendamente orgullosa de su marido. Cuando aseguró que nadie le prestaba atención, lanzó una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad a Héctor, quien le devolvió con otra suya. Pero la felicidad era efímera.

- Debo reconocer que es una propuesta agresiva. Pero no es eficaz a largo plazo. Don Perea, tiene razón en decir que tiene resultados garantizados, pero sólo para una campaña tan breve. Es decir, lo que pretendemos es que la campaña se oriente principalmente al sector femenino. - argumentó Ana sin dejar de estudiar las muestras.

La espalda de Teresa se tensó cuando una chispa instantánea de odio apareció en los ojos azules de Héctor. Fue cuando decidió intervenir a su favor.

- Pero va dirigido al sector femenino. Además, han hecho un excelente trabajo fotográfico con la modelo. - habló, obviando a propósito el nombre de la nueva cara de los Almacenes Rivas.

- No voy a restarle méritos. Pero me temo que no me he explicado bien. Por favor, os ruego mirad bien las muestras. Tomad unos segundos antes de explicaros con detalles mi propuesta. - pidió Ana.

Nadie, excepto Héctor, puso reparos a su sugerencia. Se tomaron unos segundos a mirar detenidamente las muestras.

- ¿Qué veis en ellas comparando con las presentadas por nuestros más directos competidores? - animó Ana.

- Me parece una tontería analizar... - Héctor contradijo con un deje de mofa. Ana le interrumpió, replicando con severidad.

- Por favor, preste unos segundos a esta tontería como usted lo llama. Le agradecería mucho su colaboración.

La cara de Héctor se enrojeció con tal velocidad que alarmó a todos. Salvo a Ana, que permanecía impertérrita. Teresa logró captar la atención de su esposo, sosteniendo largamente su mirada. "No hagas ninguna idiotez. Por favor escucha primero.", suplicó mentalmente. Héctor pareció entender el mensaje visual para alivio de Teresa, al comprobar cómo su esposo hacía un enorme esfuerzo de morder la lengua, manteniéndose silencioso.

Cuando Ana pareció estar satisfecha con su actitud, prosiguió:

- Bien, volviendo a la pregunta, ¿tenéis algún argumento?

- No sé... ahora que lo dice, veo que las campañas son bastante idénticas. El eslogan y las poses de la modelo, quiero decir. - aventuró Manolita.

- No está mal para empezar. Pero no es a lo que iba yo. ¿Y usted, don Leonardo?

- Eh... no soy muy entendido en estos temas, doña Rivas. - esquivó, prefiriendo quedarse al margen de la tormenta entre sus dos superiores más directos: doña Rivas y don Perea.

- Me parece que infravalora sus capacidades, pero no insistiré. - Ana dijo ligeramente decepcionada. - Bien, les comento que...

Los ojos de Héctor brillaron peligrosamente, a sabiendas de que se acababa de ganar un tanto. Teresa lo sabía. Pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que los temas personales interfirieran en el trabajo, menos cuando estaban enfrentando a unos problemas bastante serios que requerían soluciones urgentes.

- Doña Ana – Teresa interrumpió. - Si no le importa, me gustaría exponer mi punto de vista.

Leyó sorpresa mayúscula en los ojos de todos los presentes pero no se dejó arrugarse por esto.

En presencia de Héctor, la gerente no solía pedir su opinión. "Probablemente para no ponerme entre la espada y la pared. Escogiendo entre mi lealtad a Héctor y el respeto a la autoridad." supuso. Teresa agradecía sus buenas intenciones, pero esta vez intuyó que Ana tenía motivos suficientes para poner pegas a la propuesta de Héctor.

Pese a sus ocasionales impulsos, Ana Rivas había demostrado ser una sagaz emprendedora, con muchas ideas novedosas. "Quien no se arriesga, no vive.", era su proverbio personal.

- Adelante, doña Teresa. - concedió Ana en tono neutral.

Pese a la tregua firmada dos semanas atrás, acordaron en continuar llamándose con el tratamiento habitual en el trabajo, en especial, delante de los empleados a fin de evitar más habladurías. Mientras fuera del trabajo, eran a secas Ana y Teresa para gran felicidad de Alicia y Carmen, exultantes con el progreso entre ellas. Por otro lado, Héctor y doña Encarnación no saltaron de alegría como era de imaginar.

Carraspeó la garganta antes de hablar:

- Tal como ha remarcado doña Manolita, hay similitudes en las campañas. Parecen que vayan más dirigidas al público masculino que al femenino. Los poses de la modelo son insinuantes y nada cercanos a la realidad de la mujer. Me atrevo a decir que más del 90% de las mujeres no somos realmente insinuantes ni espectaculares. Y me incluyo.- acabó con un amago de sonrisa.

- Tienes toda la razón, Teresa. - Manolita respaldó, entre risas. - Y el 100% de los hombres nos aseguran que somos las mujeres de sus vidas y miran por otro lado cuando ven pasar a otra mujer de ese otro 10%.

- Me parece que está siendo muy dada a juicios subjetivos, doña Manolita. - don Leonardo reprobó con su habitual expresión agria, ajustando las gafas.

- Bueno, bueno. Don Leonardo, un poco de humor no hace daño. - dijo Ana, sonriendo. - Doña Teresa, debo aplaudir su inteligencia. Ha dado en el clavo. - Felicitó.

Teresa no pudo evitar de sentirse muy halagada por los elogios de su amiga. Se sentía flotando... sólo para rebotarse contra el suelo cuando Héctor lanzó la siguiente ofensiva.

- De todos modos, es el sector masculino quien paga los caprichos de la mujer. - ironizó.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos ante el comentario misógino de Héctor, incluso don Leonardo movía la cabeza a modo reprobatorio. Teresa, furibunda, le fulminó con una larga mirada. Héctor se escudó con un encogimiento de hombros.

El ambiente era tan tenso que se podía palpar. Fue Ana quien cortó el silencio.

- Debería saber que la mujer no goza de estos derechos, don Perea. No se le permite abrir una cuenta bancaria ni sacar dinero sin el permiso del cónyuge. - Héctor abría la boca para cerrarla bruscamente cuando Teresa le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. - Pero no es ésa la cuestión. Volvamos al tema. Como han remarcado las doñas, las campañas son en general idénticas. Nuestro meta es diferenciarnos dentro de un sector tan homogéneo. Sólo un pequeño aspecto puede diferenciarnos, algo que sea fácilmente reconocible para la clientela. Es cierto que esta campaña solucionaría el dilema de las existencias a corto plazo, pero no a largo plazo. ¿De qué serviría agotar existencias para luego tenerlas de nuevo por falta de clientela permanente y fiel? Para lograr la fidelidad de la clientela, debemos ofrecerles un producto cercano, real y directo. Mi sugerencia es que la modelo siga los cánones de la mujer actual, pero sin perder al mismo tiempo la esencia de los Almacenes Rivas: moderna, elegante y discreta. Estaría bien que la cara publicitaria se vista en unas poses menos insinuantes pero más cándidas como lo son el 90% del sector femenino. Y menos maquillaje. También he pensado que, junto con los carteles, un día durante las Navidades nuestra modelo estrella podría trabajar como una vendedora más en nuestras dependencias. Eso aumentaría como la espuma las ventas. Sin decir que incentivaría la promoción de los productos del resto de secciones tales como la cosmética, la bisutería...

- Me parece una propuesta inteligente. - aprobó don Leonardo, un tanto impresionado.

- Ya somos dos. - se secundó doña Manolita.

- Dudo mucho que una actriz de prestigio como ella quiera trabajar como una vendedora más.- rebatió Héctor, obstinado en poner en duda la eficacia del plan de la gerente.

- No se preocupe por esto. Tiene experiencia de sobra. - Ana contraatacó con una sonrisa victoriosa, dándole a entender que le había marcado no sólo uno, sino dos goles.

- ¿Quiere decir que nuestra Rosa trabajó como vendedora? - Manolita preguntó toda perpleja.

- Sí. - contestó monosilábicamente, haciendo saber que no permitía más preguntas personales.

- Dudo que tu padre permitiría semejante ordinariez. - Héctor lanzó el último ataque.

Ana se sumió en un silencio sepulcral. Nadie se atrevió a respirar. Teresa maldijo mentalmente una y otra vez a Héctor por su empeño en mezclar el trabajo con los asuntos personales. No era la primera vez que Héctor cuestionaba abiertamente la autoridad de la hija de los señores Rivas. Siempre se había mostrado comprensiva con su esposo, simpatizando con su resignación hacia los señores Rivas quienes siempre le dejaban en un segundo plano. Pero Ana jamás le dejaba en evidencia, pese a profesarle un profunda enemistad. Bien lo sabía Teresa. Para ser franca, estaba hastiada de estar en medio, intentando apaciguar los nervios... Comenzó a notar unas molestias incipientes en las sienes, anunciando la llegada de una migraña.

Al fin apreciaron alguna reacción en Ana, cuyos labios oscilaron hacia el lado izquierdo. Era un gesto similar a una sonrisa pero de cariz peligrosa, que hacía presagiar los peores temores. Esos temores se cumplieron cuando Ana pronunció las siguientes palabras, cada de las cuales era una puñalada mortal.

- Para su información, ahora soy quien está al mando de los Almacenes Rivas. Y tengo el placer de añadir que don Ramón está al tanto de la ordinariez. Está sumamente encantado. - Ana parecía estar saboreando las palabras.

Fue un golpe bajo para Héctor. Y muy doloroso. Teresa estaba compungida por él, pero sabía que no podía reprochar nada a Ana, cuando ésta estaba siendo injustamente atacada una y otra vez. Por mucho que le pesara, Héctor se lo tenía bien merecido. Y esperaba que hubiera aprendido bien las lecciones. No era muy inteligente por su parte intentar destruir la reputación de doña Ana, que había demostrado ser muy hábil en esgrimar los golpes letales.

- Bien, parece que todos apoyan mi plan. Doña Teresa y don Perea, deben comunicar las nuevas directrices para comenzar la nueva campaña. Por mi parte, informaré a doña Rosa sobre el cambio de imagen y también la oferta de trabajar un día a los Almacenes Rivas. La semana próxima, don Perea traerá nuevas muestras que espero que sean las definitivas para cambiar por las actuales. ¿De acuerdo?

Todos salvo Héctor asintieron con la cabeza, cerrando las libretas. Antes de que salieran del despacho, Manolita hizo un anuncio.

- Les recuerdo que están invitados al bautizo de Inés que tendrá lugar dentro de dos semanas.

- Doña Manolita, no sé si podré asistir pero no se preocupe porque Alicia irá con doña Teresa y don Perea. Intentaré poder escapar un rato. Pero muchas gracias por la invitación. - dijo Ana, algo pesarosa.

- De nada. Entiendo completamente sus responsabilidades. De todos modos, espero que pueda ir porque habrá un banquete que le hará chupar los dedos.

- No lo dudo. - Ana sonrió.

A don Leonardo casi le daba un ictus por la "informalidad" con la que hablaba Manolita. En otras circunstancias, Teresa pagaría por disfrutar las expresiones cómicas de su compañero. Pero esa mañana no estaba de humor para risas. Salieron todos, cerrando la puerta del despacho.

- ¿Manolita, puedes llevar mi libreta que voy un momento al baño? - pidió Teresa.

- Sí, claro. - Cuando Manolita cogió su libreta, Teresa se echó a andar hacia el baño

Sólo quería estar alejada, en especial muy lejos del objeto de su mal humor. Se detuvo cuando una mano agarró violentamente su brazo. Sabía muy bien quién era. Cerró los ojos e hizo los ejercicios de respiración.

- ¡Teresa! ¿Por qué no te has parado cuando te he llamado? ¿Se puede saber por qué puñetas no me apoyabas? - habló por lo bajo, con la furia apenas contenida.

Abrió los ojos y escudriñó el pasillo. Aguardó a que dos compañeros pasasen por su lado. Cuando se aseguró de que estaban solos, lejos de los oídos indiscretos, se zafó de la mano que la aprisionaba.

- Mira, Héctor. Me alejo de ti porque estoy muy muy muy enfadada. - murmuró con voz teñida de ira y decepción. - Y no te conviene que me obligues a hablar ahora mismo. Y me voy al lavabo. Nos vemos en casa. - El tono de su voz no permitía ninguna réplica.

Entró en el baño de señoras y cerró el pestillo Se dejó apoyar sobre la puerta, sintiendo por fin libre de la furia tóxica que la hizo estar al borde de los nervios. No oyó los pasos acercándose, señal de que Héctor tomó su consejo. Su cuerpo experimentó una súbita flojera, provocando que sus piernas se doblaran dejándose resbalar por la puerta hasta sentarse en el suelo.

Le esperaba un largo día.

* * *

><p><strong>Sábado, 21 de diciembre de 1963 (19 días después)<strong>

**Anotación histórica: El viernes 20 de diciembre, nace la Infanta Dña. Elena de Borbón, la hija primogénita de los Reyes de Borbón.**

- ¡Cuánto jaleo! - anunció una voz detrás suyo.

Teresa se giró. Sonrió al ver a su padre que venía indudablemente del taller, con su mono puesto.

- Sí, padre. Ya le dije que hoy era el día que venía esa actriz. - dijo sin molestarse a fingir la irritación.

- Sí, sí. - respondió ausentemente.

Las cejas de Teresa se arquearon interrogativamente al ver que su padre no la escuchaba, más interesado en lo que había delante. Pascual trató de poner de puntillas, estirando lo máximo el cuello entre el gentío. Los ojos castaños de la mujer giraron a modo de exasperación. Sabía muy bien a qué venía su padre.

A ver a la queridísima Rosa, la glamourosa actriz.

No podía ser otra cosa. Pascual García no pisaba el suelo de los Almacenes Rivas si no era estrictamente necesario.

Esa evidencia sólo logró agriar más su humor de perros. Su pesadilla parecía interminable.

En contra de los pronósticos de acorde con el mito que envolvía a los grandes personajes del cine, la queridísima Rosa llegó puntual, en compañía de Ana Rivas. Marifé, tras hacerle una reverencia exagerada que casi tocó el suelo, le preguntó si deseaba desayunar. Como respuesta, Rosa miró largamente a Teresa antes de sonreír maliciosamente y anunciar que venía muy bien desayunada gracias a las ricas tostadas que preparó Ana. Personalmente. Enfatizó esta palabra la desalmada con esa voz de pito. Teresa sólo quería estrangular ese cuello precioso. Para colmo, Ana la miraba con adoración.

Al cabo de tres cuartos de hora (un mito que sí se cumplía), Rosa salió del vestuario, transformada en una humilde y atractiva empleada de los Almacenes Rivas. A más de uno se le caían los ojos. Unas la miraban con envidia, otras suspiraban admiradas. Tras media hora de instrucciones y consejos, Rosa fue conducida por Ana hasta la planta baja, la más frecuentada por la clientela. Bajaron por las escaleras. Con una Ana sonriente a su lado, Rosa fue recibida con múltiples vítores. Y millones de flashes. Una vez acabada la sesión de fotos, se posaron detrás de la mesa y comenzaron a atender a la clientela. Jamás se había visto un gentío masculino que superara en número al público femenino.

Su padre era uno de tantos ejemplos vivos.

- Veo que la estrategia os está funcionando. - apreció su padre.

- Sí, eso parece. La idea fue de Ana. - asintió Teresa, con los ojos fijos en la mesa donde Ana y Rosa atendían incansablemente junto con otras dependientas.

- Hablando de Ana, estáis siendo buenas amigas.

Teresa, ante el tono tentativo de su padre, desvió la mirada para toparse con los ojos inquisitivos.

- Por favor, no quiero discutir con usted. - advirtió en un tono que casi sonó a súplica.

Ya tenía suficiente con Héctor. Desde hacía dos semanas, su esposo llegaba a unas horas inusuales. No le hacía falta un don para adivinar que venía de los garitos debido al agobiante hedor del tabaco junto con un agrío aliento de alcohol. Apenas cruzaban palabras entre ellos, pese a dormir juntos en la cama de matrimonio.

- Oh, no, no. Al contrario de lo que piensas, no me parece mal. Me parece una buena mujer. Nada que ver con los señores Rivas. Eso sin ninguna duda. - sacudía la cabeza entre incrédulo y serio. Acto seguido, suavizó el tono de su voz. - Sé que lo haces por Alicia y por tu madre. Eso ya es suficiente para mí. Y, respecto a Héctor, no te preocupes. - Teresa se dispuso a abrir la boca pero su padre levantó la mano. - Espera que no he acabado. Sé que no estáis en el mejor momento. No somos ciegos. - Sonrió débilmente antes de proseguir. - Pero habéis pasado por todo y por esto estoy seguro de que también lo superaréis.

Teresa apartó la vista. Se abstuvo de decir nada, limitándose con un ligero meneo de cabeza. Con los brazos cruzados, repasó las caras del gentío que contemplaban ansiosos a la actriz. Cuando vio a Ana, sonrió. Al lado derecho de la actriz, la alta mujer atendía con infinita paciencia, soportando el parloteo interminable de algunas clientas y esquivando con cortesía los no tan sutiles flirteos de los varones, sucumbidos a la belleza de la hija de los Rivas.

Escuchó de pronto unas carcajadas a su lado, por lo que se volteó mirando sorprendida a su padre. El sonido que emergió de la garganta era gratificante de oír. Sonoro. Vivaracho. Alegre. Contagioso.

- ¿De qué te ríes? - preguntó, picada por la curiosidad.

- Me acabo de acordar de aquella vez que te fugaste. Menudo susto nos diste. Querías irte sí o sí a la fiesta mayor. Eras una niña cabezota. Pero estabas tan llena de sueños. Cuando se te metía algo en la cabeza, no dejabas de luchar hasta lograrlo. Una mujer tan capaz. Tan inteligente. Tan alegre.

- Padre... - intentó decir, ruborizándose.

- ¿Sabes qué? En un principio, me costó digerir cuando nos anunciaste el noviazgo con Héctor. Supongo que ya lo sabes... Vaya, para mí, ¡era toda una locura! Un todo señor con la hija de sus sirvientes. - Exclamó perplejo. Acto seguido, su rostro se tornó pensativo sin dejar de sonreír. - Pero ahora entiendo por qué Héctor cayó rendido a tus encantos. Quiero decir, ¡mira dónde estás ahora! Jamás en mis sueños habría imaginado que llegarías a ejercer de subdirectora. Nunca he dudado de tus capacidades... Pero... - se paró con una expresión reflexiva.

- ¿Pero? - inquirió Teresa. Frunció el ceño cuando los ojos negros de su padre posaron en ella, con amago de tristeza y... con un toque de añoranza.

- Pero que ya no pareces perseguir más tus sueños. Oh, no me entiendas mal. Tienes todo. Un buen empleo. Una buena casa. Pero sé muy bien lo que es vivir sin sueños. O peor aún, tener sueños y no luchar nada por ellos. Si no fuera por vosotros, jamás saldría de la Villa Fortuna ni ser propietario del taller...- Los ojos de su padre se humedecieron. Habló con voz quebrada. - Sólo quiero que mi hija sea feliz. Que seas feliz.

- Oh, padre. - Teresa lo estrechó con tal fuerza. Unos brazos sólidos respondieron a su abrazo, rodeando su cintura. Agradecía a que el gentío estuviera tan enfrascado en el espectáculo que no les prestaban atención - No se preocupe por mí. - aseguró.

- Pides algo imposible... Pero sí haré una cosa. Mejor dicho, haremos una cosa.

- ¿Cómo? - Se apartó ligeramente sin soltarlo, mirándolo confusa.

- Quiero que dediques estos días a recuperar tus sueños que te hicieron ser la Teresa García que conocemos todos.

- No le sigo.

- Seré franco. El próximo jueves nos iremos de visita a nuestro pueblo.

- ¿Qué? - clamó con sorpresa.

- Sólo son unos días. - tranquilizó - Como unas vacaciones. Aunque no lo diga, tu madre desea tanto volver a ver a sus hermanas. Probablemente volveremos el día 5 de enero. Tu madre... mejor dicho, nosotros hemos pensado que sería una gran oportunidad para ti... quiero decir para recuperar terreno con Héctor. Arreglarlo. Lo que necesites. - Pese a sus palabras, su voz sonó un tanto dubitativa como si no creyera verdaderamente en ello. Teresa supo por qué.

- Padre, sé que la idea no es suya. Ha sido la madre. Y no me diga que no. Que le conozco. - advirtió al notar en los ojos de su padre la determinación de convencerla de lo contrario. - Mira, no quiero que os preocupéis por mí. No va tan mal la cosa como pensáis. - Ante la mueca de escepticismo que hizo su padre, resopló. - Vale, no va bien pero se arreglará como siempre. Como usted ha dicho antes. - Puso tanto empeño en sonreír de un modo convincente que no surtió efecto.

- Hija mía, te conozco. Y sí, tienes razón. Es la idea de tu madre. - suspiró resignadamente. - Pero aún así, no me parece tan mala. Aunque... ays, no sé si debo decirlo... - La cabeza de su padre meneó repetidas veces, como si estuviera luchando una batalla entre razón y intuición.

- Padre, dímelo. - Teresa asió gentilmente los brazos de su padre, forzándolo a mirarla. Esos ojos, envueltos por las gallas de pato, parecían decir tantas cosas que no supo transmitir de otro modo. Miedo. Esperanza. Amor. Tristeza.

- Sólo quiero decir que, pase lo que pase, siempre nos tendrás. Recuérdalo siempre. ¿De acuerdo? - habló en susurros pero con tal fervor que la asustó. A Teresa se le cruzó por la mente que aquello sonaba como un adiós.

- Padre... ¿qué quiere decir con esto? - preguntó temerosa.

- Nada. Simplemente que siempre nos tienes. Te apoyaremos en cualquier decisión que tomes. - Antes de que Teresa siguiera preguntando a qué se refería, su padre se separó precipitadamente. - Teresa, ¿te veremos luego en la comida?

- Eeeh... Pero, ¿adónde va...?

La dejó con la palabra en la boca cuando su padre se esfumó por la puerta de salida, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. No entendió qué era lo que había causado esa marcha precipitada.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. En forma de una de las mujeres más detestables que surgió de la nada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Aquello no era ninguna pregunta. Más bien una exigencia de saber porqué aún seguía ahí. Como si esperara que por arte de magia se esfumara. Pues bien, Teresa no le iba a dar ese gusto.

- Doña Encarna, estoy aquí siguiendo las instrucciones de doña Ana. Supervisando que todo está en orden. - Teresa irguió la espalda, en alerta.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando la matriarca contestó lo siguiente.

- Ya.

La palabra monosilábica fue articulada con indiferencia. Pero con aquello no bastaba para hacerle bajar la guardia. Esa mujer era tanto imprevisible como letal. Teresa aguardó con aprensión el próximo ataque verbal.

Y no llegó nunca.

En lugar de las palabras, doña Encarna se dedicaba a mirarla hermética y largamente. Aquello le gustaba mucho menos. Teresa podía con las palabras, pero no con el escrutinio visual que le producía un perpetuo desasosiego. En aquel preciso momento, habría dado la vida por estar en los zapatos de su padre. Lejos de esa pantera disfrazada de mujer reputada. Libre de sus garras. A salvo de su hostigamiento visual.

Las facciones de su propio rostro comenzaron a sufrir síntomas de rigidez debido a la tensión que le causaba el silencio de doña Encarna. Tras unos minutos interminables, la doña desvió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba su hija Ana. Teresa, aliviada, soltó aire que parecía haber retenido sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Sabes qué? - doña Encarna habló sin preámbulos, con voz sospechosamente amistosa. Teresa la miró recelosa. - Conmigo, te puedes ahorrar el papel.

- Perd... - Tartamudeó, toda atónita.

- Sí, lo has oído bien. - cortó bruscamente, sin mirarla. - Habla las cosas por su nombre. Llámala Ana delante mío. - Teresa estaba sin habla, en shock. - No puedo con tanta hipocresía. Ah, no vayas a pensar que apruebo vuestra amistad... o lo que sea. Sólo espero – A Teresa le pareció oír "exijo" en vez de "espero". - que tus fantasías no estropeen vuestro rendimiento. Los Almacenes Rivas no tienen tiempo para vuestras tonterías. - Aquello hizo reaccionar a Teresa, llena de indignación. Pero a la lengua viperina de doña Encarna todavía le quedaba veneno para salpicar. - Ah, me olvidaba de una cosa. Es Héctor. Suerte de él que está ligado a Ramón. De lo contrario no permitiríamos en ningún caso su continuo e injustificado absentismo. Cóntrolalo. O tomaré medidas.

Mientras el rostro aristocrático no daba ninguna señal de peligro, la mirada decía otra cosa. Teresa sabía muy bien que doña Encarna hablaba en serio. Si las palabras de doña Encarna nunca podían ser tomadas a la ligera, sus amenazas mucho menos.

Teresa, obcecada, no se dignó a contestarle. Estaba enfurecida. Notó vagamente un dolor punzante en las manos, con las uñas clavándose en la piel. No le importó. Al contrario. Cualquier emoción que no fuera humillación y vergüenza era bienvenida.

Se apartó abruptamente del veneno en forma de mujer, alejándose en medio de la multitud ignorando las protestas de las personas que tuvieron que apartarse para cederle el paso. Notó los ojos humedeciéndose. Ira hirviendo en la sangre. Vista ofuscada. Corazón rugiendo. Respiración agitada.

Subió a toda prisa por las escaleras, en dirección a su despacho. En su cabeza resonó el vago eco de las palabras que probablemente le dirigía más de una persona que pasó por su lado. Sus oídos se cerraron por completo. Cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzar la manilla de su oficina, un brazo rodeó sus hombros y se vio arrastrada. En el proceso, irritada por la intrusión, trató de apartarse de ese brazo instruso pero unas palabras expresadas con firmeza la frenaron a seco.

- Estáte quieta. Vayamos adentro.

Obediente, entró en el despacho. Parpadeó varias veces antes de situarse. Estudió la decoración. Se sorprendió al descubrir unos pequeños detalles en los que no había reparado hasta entonces. Como una pequeña figura de barro pintada con colores vivos que desentonaba en ese lugar ligeramente espartano pero que al mismo tiempo le daba un toque personal.

- Siéntate. - La voz sonó ahora más gentil.

Teresa no puso objeciones a la orden, dado que estaba exhausta. Se sentó en la cómoda silla, pese a que se encontraba del todo menos tranquila. Con las manos en el regazo, bajó la vista.

- Aquí la tienes. - Teresa alzó los ojos. A pocos centímetros de su rostro sujetaba una copa que contenía un líquido oro. - Tómalo. Te irá bien. - Insegura, la cogió. Tomó el primer trago. El líquido atravesó por la garganta, causando un quemazón agradable. Repitió la operación, hasta vaciar el contenido.

- ¿Estás mejor? - preguntó de nuevo la voz. Le asaltó un pensamiento extraño. Pensó que esa voz ejercía un efecto similar a ese líquido oro que acababa de beber. Un quemazón agradable y cálido que purificaba su alma.

- Sí, Ana. Gracias. - Sus manos fueron asidas afectuosamente por Ana, quien se sentó en la silla de enfrente. Mirándola ligeramente inquieta.

- Dime qué te ocurre. Te vi bastante alterada cuando cruzaste la planta.

- Ah...

Se acordó de pronto el motivo por el cual había acabado en el despacho de Ana. Las palabras avinagradas de doña Encarna. Miró el rostro angelical de su amiga. No podía creerse que Ana fuera una criatura maravillosa fruto de la unión entre Ramón y Encarna, dos seres distantes cuyos objetivos eran alcanzar las metas, pisando sin contemplaciones las víctimas que dejaban atrás en el camino.

Al darse cuenta de que Ana estaba aguardando una respuesta suya, habló pese a que la lengua se le hacía algo pesada. Probablemente a causa del líquido oro.

- No, no me hagas caso. Son cosas mías.

- Teresa, mírame. - Pese al tono suplicante, rechazó a mirarla. - Confía en mí... por favor.

Esas palabras murmuradas con dulzura hicieron derribar el muro que se había levantado durante tantos años. Levantó la vista. La respiración se le cortó, con el pecho contraído. Vio en esos ojos avellanas sincero afecto, preocupación, honestidad, candor. Esos mismos ojos que la embrujaron años atrás.

Bajo influjo del hechizo, salieron palabras de su boca. Sin que pudiera detenerlas. El traumático aborto. Su incapacidad de gestar. Los ataques de ansiedad. El sabor del fracaso. Las malas rachas de su matrimonio. No sabía cuánto rato pasó soltando todo ese peso que había cargado durante tanto tiempo. Pero no le importaba. Por alguna razón extraña, se sentía segura y a salvo.

- Teresa...

La llamada de su nombre la hizo despertar del trance. Clavó los ojos en el rostro de Ana. Ésta apretó las manos entrelazadas de ambas. Teresa bajó la vista, con el ceño fruncido, siendo consciente por primera vez de las manos refinadas de Ana que sujetaban las suyas.

- Teresa... - Pronunció de nuevo su nombre, esta vez con ternura. Teresa levantó el rostro, mirándola curiosa. - Todo irá bien.

Aquello no sonó como un mero aseguramiento sino como una promesa. Acompañada de una sonrisa que no había visto en tanto tiempo. Su famosa sonrisa. Que caracterizaba su personalidad carismática. Una comisura oscilando hacia arriba, dando paso a los dientes blancos. Una sonrisa que producía el efecto de una sábana envolviéndola, transmitiéndole calor y seguridad.

- Lo sé. - murmuró sin ser consciente de lo que acababa de decir.

Se miraron largamente, en silencio. Sin previo aviso, Teresa se lanzó. Abrazándola. Fuertemente. De rodillas. Rodeando la cintura estrecha. Con la cabeza hundiendo en el pecho de Ana. No sabía cómo ni porqué se había dejado llevar por el impulso. Pero no quería pensar. No en ese instante. Sólo reaccionar. Y abrazar ese calor que tanto había echado de menos. Un calor generoso, sin condiciones. Un calor que no ponía expectativas en ella. Notó una mejilla apoyada sobre su cabeza mientras unos brazos delgados rodearon sus hombros, estrechándola más.

- Todo irá bien... Teresa. - repitió, susurrando a sus oídos.

Unas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer por las mejillas. Esas palabras tan cargadas de ternura e inocencia. En su fuero interno, sabía que mañana esas palabras se convertirían en un sueño. Porque la pesadilla continuaba sin tregua.

Saliendo de la nada, las palabras de su padre resonaron con rabia en su mente. "Debes recuperar tus sueños." le decía.

Una débil luz creció en su alma.

Su mente empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad. Por primera vez en varios días, notó de cerca la esperanza que parecía estar esquivándola tanto tiempo.

"Todo irá bien." Imitó las palabras de su amiga, hundiendo más su cabeza en el cuerpo esbelto.


	19. Chapter 19

_Descubriréis qué era lo que Teresa tenía en la mente cuando estaba siendo consolada por Ana en el despacho de ésta. Había tomado una decisión. Una buena para unos y una malísima para otros. Hummm... No será la única sorpresa que os espera._

* * *

><p><strong>TERESA<strong>

**Capítulo 19 **

**Domingo, 22 de diciembre de 1963.**

**Anécdota histórica: John F. Kennedy es asesinado el 22 de Noviembre en la ciudad de Dallas.**

- ¡Qué monada es Ruth! - exclamó Mariana, sujetando el bebé de un mes.

- Sí, lo es. - Afirmó Teresa, pegada al hombro de su amiga, acariciando la pequeña nariz de la criatura. - Y eso que Marcelino estaba tan convencido que esta vez se les saldría un niño. - dijo entre risas.

- Pobre Marcelino, que sigue sin tener ningún refuerzo masculino para enfrentar a un ejército temible de mujeres. - bromeó el esposo de Mariana llamado David.

- ¡Os he oído! - apareció Manolita detrás de ellos. - Pese a todo, Marce está totalmente convencido que Ruth será una colchonera hasta las médulas. ¿Sabéis que os digo? Casi prefiero que se le conceda el deseo. A ver si así se le quita de una vez por todas la obsesión de engendrarme criaturas hasta que salga un "hombrecito" como dice él. Porque para mí Ruth es la última.

- No sé cómo lo hacéis para apañaros con tantas niñas. Porque mis niños, ellos dos solitos, me están dando canas. Y con lo joven que soy. - se quejó Mariana.

- Creo que los niños son más brutos. - opinó Manolita. - Las niñas son más dóciles. No es por presumir, pero la verdad es que he sido una suertuda con mis niñas. Me ayudan, colaboran,... ¿Sabéis qué quiere ser de mayor Leonor? ¡Quiere ser escritora!

- Anda, sí que promete esta niña. - Mariana clamó, admirada. - Lo digo porque prácticamente todas las niñas sueñan con ser princesas, actrices e... incluso esposas. - La última palabra fue pronunciada con un casi imperceptible resentimiento.

- No sé, no es un empleo para mujeres. Quiero decir, no hay escritoras. Al menos, famosas no hay. Vaya, que yo sepa. - discrepó, un tanto escéptico, el esposo de Mariana.

- ¡David! No le cortes alas sólo porque sea una niña. Si no las hay, demos las gracias a los misóginos como tú, que desprecian el talento de la mujer. - Mariana le espetó, toda indignada.

- Pero bueno... no es para tanto. - intentó mediar Manolita sin éxito, mientras la pareja se enzarzaba en una discusión airada.

Al ver que no daba resultado, Manolita cogió de los brazos de Mariana su hija protegiendo los pequeños oídos vírgenes de los duros comentarios que intercambiaba el matrimonio.

Teresa suspiró. No era nada nuevo verlos discutiendo acaloradamente en público. Por su parte, notó que la calor comenzaba a sofocarla, por lo que decidió tomarse un trago fresco.

Pero no hizo ninguna falta porque una voz cargada de excitación a su lado se encargó de dejarla "fresca", por no decir, helada.

- Eh, tenemos un anuncio.

Los ojos de Teresa se abrieron como los platos, mirando con desdén a su esposo. Intentó hablar mentalmente con él, tratando de disuadirlo. No estaba lista. Pero Héctor hizo oídos sordos (y vista ciega), continuando.

- Chicos, chicos, por favor, prestadme atención. Queremos contaros una cosa muy importante. - Héctor habló más alto para hacerse oír entre el jaleo.

Finalmente Mariana y David se callaron abruptamente, dedicándose a ignorarse el uno a la otra. Teresa hiperventilaba, sintiendo toda la atención puesta en ellos. "Héctor, ¿pero qué estás haciendo? ¡No es lo que acordamos!", pensó furiosa. Al notar la mirada preocupada de Manolita, hizo un gran esfuerzo para sonreír en sintonía con la felicidad de Héctor.

- Amigos, queremos deciros que vamos a... ¡adoptar un crío! - soltó un tanto exultante Héctor, rodeando con fuerza los hombros de Teresa. Se sintió pequeña, deseando más que nunca ser tragada por la tierra.

- ¡Pero eso es genial! - gritaron casi al unísono.

De pronto, Teresa se vio engullida por los abrazos de Manolita y Mariana mientras Héctor recibía palmadas por todos los lados.

- Dios mío, es el mejor regalo que me podrías haber dado, Teresa. - declaró Manolita, visiblemente emocionada con los ojos humedecidos. Bajó la vista, arrullando a su bebé. - ¡Ruth, vas a tener una compañera de juegos! - Levantó la vista, corrigiéndose de inmediato. - O un compañero, por supuesto. Ays, es fantástico. No me lo puedo creer. - Abrazó de nuevo a Teresa.

- Sí, desde luego. Me alegro tanto por vosotros. Os lo merecéis. - asintió Mariana, toda sonriente.

- Muchas... gracias... - titubeó Teresa, abrumada por la situación.

- ¿Cuándo lo habéis decidido? ¿Ya habéis empezado a mirar los críos? ¿Qué preferís, un niño o una niña? ¿Un bebé o un muchacho?

La mareaban con un sinfín de preguntas que disparaban sin cesar. Teresa sólo quería esconderse pero los brazos opresivos de Héctor la impedían a huirse de ahí mismo.

- ¿Eh, a qué viene tanto alboroto? - protestó a medias Pelayo, detrás suyo.

- ¡Suegro! Acércase, acércase. - Manolita hablaba un tanto excitada, que casi asustó a Pelayo, quien pese a todo se acercaba receloso. - Pelayo, Héctor y Teresa van a adoptar un crío.

- Ah, pero eso es fantástico. - Los ojos de César Pelayo se engrandecieron, con las gafas a punto de caerse de la nariz. De inmediato, abrazó efusivamente a Héctor y a continuación a Teresa. - Mis grandes enhorabuenas. No hay otra mejor bendición que traer las criaturas en nuestras vidas. Son nuestro mejor legado que pervivirá siempre en la historia de la humanidad.

- Gracias, hombre.- dijo entre risas Héctor, quien acto seguido plantó un beso afectuoso en la cabeza de Teresa, todavía aturdida.

Pese a su promesa que se hizo el día anterior, aún no estaba lista. En especial no para someterse al sentimentalismo público. Su mente retrocedió a los sucesos de la noche anterior.

_Oyó el ruido del cierre de la puerta. Respiró hondo, con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió cuando a su lado una silla se movió. Lo que vio le rompió el corazón. Ojos inusualmente apagados. Cabello sin brillo. Cara grasienta. Corbata mal anudada. Dedos amarillentos a causa del hábito de fumar. Hedor a alcohol. No le cabía ninguna duda de dónde venía Héctor._

_- Héctor, ¿quieres sopa? Te la puedo calentar. - preguntó en voz baja, no queriendo desentonarse en el ambiente sombrío._

_- No, gracias. - se limitó a contestar, a la vez que rebuscaba el bolsillo del pantalón. Sacó la cajetilla de tabaco. Puso un cigarro en sus labios y lo encendió con el mechero dorado que Teresa le regaló años atrás._

_Pasaron dos largos minutos sumidos en el silencio. Sin saber qué decir. A cabezón no le ganaba nadie a Héctor, que también se gastaba muy mal humor. Pero el suyo era infinitamente peor dado que, en vez de expresar la rabia como lo hacía ella, se mantenía silencioso sin dar alguna pista mínima de lo que le rodeaba en la cabeza. Ni de cómo se sentía. Teresa conocía muy bien la causa de su estado anímico pero a menudo no sabía cómo enfrentarse ni cómo reaccionarse. Héctor Perea podía ser imprevisible. Era un hombre difícil de leer._

_Teresa decidió que no podía más con el castigo que le sometía Héctor: el silencio. No lo __soportaba._

_- Héctor, por favor, debemos hablar. - La única respuesta que recibió era más silencio y nubarrones de tabaco negro. En ese instante, sólo quería esconderse en su cuarto y llorar. Pero sabía que sólo lo empeoraría. Uno de ellos debería cederse. Y Teresa era quien solía dar el primer paso. Comenzando con la maniobra que sabía muy bien que surtiría efecto en su esposo. - Héctor, no seas criatura. _

_- ¡No te atrevas a llamarme criatura! - se explotó, dando un golpe con la mano en la mesa que se tambaleó._

_Teresa, habituada a sus reacciones explosivas, prosiguió con aparente serenidad._

_- Entonces hablemos como unos adultos._

_- Si eso es lo que quieres, pues hagámonos. - respondió con enojo, con el cigarrillo aplastado sin piedad en el cenicero. - Primero, explícame por qué diablos no me apoyaste en esa reunión de la campaña. Eso es algo que se me escapa. ¿No se supone que debemos apoyarnos y cuidarnos el uno a la otra? - acabó esa última frase con cierta sorna._

_- Héctor, sabes muy bien que no tiene nada que ver con nuestro matrimonio. Se trata de ti y de Ana. - Debajo de la mesa, sus manos se apretaron con fuerza tratando de calmar los nervios. _

_- ¡Ah! Increíble, ahora la llamas por su nombre. ¿Desde cuándo sois tan amigas? Que yo recuerde, hace dos días no la soportabas. Sigo sin entenderlo del todo._

_- Héctor, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. Se trata del bienestar de Alicia. Merece un ambiente sano y libre de rencores. Mi madre me lo hizo reflexionar. No soporto que Alicia sufra por culpa de nuestros resentimientos que debimos haber olvidado hace mucho tiempo. El pasado es el pasado. Creo que debes hacer un pensamiento de cambiar de actitud acerca de A... - se corrigió. - de la madre de Alicia. Sé que no os soportáis, pero hasta ahora nunca te ha faltado el respeto._

_- ¿Cómo que nunca? ¿¡Acaso te has olvidado de que me ha dejado en evidencia más de una vez y lo peor de todo, delante de nuestros amigos? Y tú ni siquiera me has defendido._

_- No te confundas. Sí que te apoyé. Pero te repito que no hay que mezclar el trabajo con... _

_- Bla, bla, bla... - la interrumpió de manera abrupta. - Recuerda el juramento del matrimonio: cuidarnos en la salud y en la enfermedad. Es decir, por las buenas y por las malas.- golpeó por segunda vez la mano, que hizo espantar a Teresa._

_- No seas injusto.- replicó.- Y no armes jaleo que mis padres están durmiendo._

_Dicho esto, Héctor se levantó tan bruscamente que casi hizo caer la silla. Andó en círculos el salón. Encendió otro cigarro y se puso a fumar ávidamente. Teresa hizo ejercicios de respiración, en un intento de reunir toda la calma que podía tener. Se sentía terriblemente cansada. Las discusiones con Héctor solían dejarla exhausta y desmoralizada. Con los codos sobre la mesa, se refregó la cara con las manos para aclarar la mente._

_- Siento que te estoy perdiendo._

_Levantó el rostro, toda sorprendida, ante la voz rota de Héctor. Lo miró, de pie y de aspecto abatido. Mirándola con añoranza. Ni siquiera en tiempos de crisis, lo había visto tan compungido. Tras el aborto, sin la determinación de Héctor, estaría sumida en las profundidades de la depresión... Y... en ese instante, lo vio empequeñeciéndose, suplicando la salvación como un niño perdido en el desierto. Fue __cuando lo supo. Que lo necesitaba tanto. En la misma medida que él la necesitaba. Fue ese momento que hizo reafirmar su decisión tomada horas atrás en el despacho de Ana._

Lo haría feliz con todo lo que estuviera en sus manos.

Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a su esposo. Lo abrazó con fuerza y lo susurró al oído:

- Nunca me perderás. Te quiero. - Héctor no dijo nada, limitándose a soltar un largo suspiro de alivio. Con el caballero sin armadura en sus brazos, Teresa obtuvo al fin la respuesta que Héctor estuvo esperando tanto tiempo... y que ella tanto evitaba. La expresó en voz alta. - Héctor, estoy lista.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó, todo confuso. Se apartó ligeramente y la miró a la cara.

Teresa lo miró y no pudo evitar de esbozarse una amplía sonrisa. Agarró el rostro masculino con ambas manos. Comenzó a hablar.

- Estoy lista para formar familia. Contigo, Héctor.

Su esposo la miró boquiabierto, sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír. Una vez digerida la información, gritó y la levantó del suelo.

- ¡Vamos a ser padres! - dijo besando sin cesar todo el rostro de Teresa. - No te defraudaré, ya lo verás. Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Un grito la sacó violentamente de su ensimismamiento. Se aclaró la mente, concentrándose en el objeto del revuelo. Vio a una Alicia cruzando a toda prisa el salón del local, pasando por su lado. El rostro infantil reflejaba alegría. Teresa, curiosa, se giró.

- ¡Tía, has venido! - gritó Alicia, jubilosa. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Alicia! No armes jaleo. - replicó Ana, pese a la sonrisa que la delataba. - Hola a ti también, hija.

- Déjala. Yo también me alegro tanto de verte, Alicia. Cariño, estoy aquí para verte.

La mujer, que estaba siendo aprisionada por los brazos de Alicia, se quitó el gorro y las gafas de sol, dejando al desnudo el bello rostro. Teresa arrugó la frente, no pudiendo disimular el disgusto que le producía la presencia de aquella mujer. También se preguntaba qué demonios hacía ahí. "Encima, con gafas de sol en medio de diciembre. ¿Se cree que le da glamour? Por favor, si sólo le hace quedar ridícula.", caviló en su fuero interno.

Pero los hombres al parecer tenían formada otra opinión. Pelayo no perdió tiempo, yéndose como un rayo atendiendo a la recién llegada. Teresa observó de reojo los rostros. Comprobó con desagrado que los presentes, mayormente masculinos, miraban embelesados a la mujer.

- Mis ojos no pueden creerse lo que acaban de ver. Mi hermosa damisela, es todo un honor recibirla a este humilde local. Soy su mayor admirador, señora Cortés. - Pelayo besó fugazmente la mano, junto con una reverencia.

Mónica Cortés era el nombre artístico de Rosa Fernández, la querídisima amiga de Ana. La nueva cara publicitaria de los Almacenes Rivas. La tía postiza de Alicia. La patética actriz que regresa tras su marcha triunfal en Hollywood.

Teresa tuvo la desagradable sensación de que esa mujerzuela conquistaba todo lo que pisaba. Ahí tenía un ejemplo: Marcelino que apartaba sin miramientos a su padre, para brindar todos sus encantos a la actriz, que eran supuestamente reservados a Manolita.

- Soy el mayor de sus mayores admiradores. - dijo Marcelino, con el pecho inflado, ignorando la mirada furibunda de Pelayo. Estrechó fervorosamente la mano de Rosa sin soltarla.

- Son ustedes todos unos galanes. - Rosa rió (a oídos de Teresa, la risa sonó patéticamente falsa). - Ana, ¿ves? Ha valido la pena venir aquí. - Ana giró los ojos a modo de exasperación. Rosa se giró, buscando con la vista a alguien. - Mira ahí viene Arturo.

Esa vez fue el público femenino que giró la cabeza para verlo, casi desmayándose al no poder creerse que quien acababa de entrar no era otro que Arturo Salgado, el galán más cotizado del teatro español. Arturo y Rosa eran la pareja de moda en el mundo de espectáculo. Ambos habían conseguido llegar al cima de la fama. Jóvenes, apuestos, ambiciosos. Eran la pareja de oro.

Arturo, tras saludar con cortesía a la gente, se unió al grupo. Plantó un beso en la mejilla de Rosa. Teresa pudo apreciar que era un hombre muy apuesto, con un porte elegante.

- Cariño, acabo de encontrar dos hombres que podían rivalizarte los afectos por mí. - Rosa insinuó con un deje de provocación.

"Imbécil." pensó Teresa.

- No me tientes, mi querida. - Arturo sonrió con una arrogancia mal disimulada. Se volteó.- Hola pequeñaja, ¿no me besas?

Alicia cumplió sin rechistar, plantando dos besos sonoros en las mejillas perfectamente rasuradas de Arturo.

- Señor, no nos malinterprete. Sólo profesamos nuestra admiración que sentimos por esta bella... quiero decir... magnífica mujer... no quiero decir... magnífica actriz. Es su cuer... no su trabajo, quiero decir... - balbuceaba sin cesar Marcelino, evidentemente intimidado por la presencia de la pareja de Rosa, quien pese a su baja altura desprendía un aplomo envidiable.

- No seas bobo, Marce. - Se exasperó, proporcionando una pequeña colleja en la nuca de su marido. Se presentó. - Hola, soy Manolita. Sois bienvenidos. Es todo un gran honor tenerlos. Dejadme que os coja los abrigos.

Al acabar de quitarse el pesado abrigo y el gorro, Ana habló a modo de disculpa:

- Disculpadnos, todo ha sido una casualidad. Vieron a visitarme en el despacho cuando estaba lista para venir aquí. E insistieron mucho en venir conmigo. Espero que no os haya molestado. - Las cabezas negaron con vehemencia, claramente encantadísimos con la presencia de dos profesionales de espectáculo del país, por no decir, los más famosos del momento. - Ah, casi se me olvidaba. Por favor, coged la bolsa. - Levantó una bolsa de papel y la alargó a Manolita.

- ¡No era necesario! - Manolita insistió débilmente, aunque sus ojos saltaban chispas ante la idea prometedora de recibir un regalo de lujo. Con el bebé en brazos, la cogió y se la pasó a Marcelino. - Ábrela.

El hombre larguirucho sacó de la bolsa un paquete y quitó con brío el papel que lo cubría. Ambos exclamaron con sorpresa al ver que era un álbum de fotos con una lámina de oro sobre la cual el nombre de Ruth estaba bellamente grabado.

"Un excelente regalo. Como era de esperar. Sobrio, sin pecar de ostentación." aprobó Teresa, admirada con el buen gusto de Ana. Mientras que, a su lado, Héctor no hacía más que resoplar con irritación.

- ¡Es tan bonito! ¡Nos encanta! Muchas gracias, doña Ana. ¡Marce, ahora que lo pienso, podemos pedir a Sole que haga unas fotos muy chulas de Ruth! Doña, Sole es mi amiga y es una fotógrafa de primera. Muchas gracias. - Manolita repetía sin cesar, casi rayando la histeria.

- De nada, mujer. Me alegra saber que os haya gustado. Si os soy sincera, no sabía qué regalaros. He de confesar que la idea la tuvo Rosa. - indicó con el cabeza a su amiga.

"¡Por favor! No le des más motivos para subir el ego que ya es bastante insufrible. Si hasta yo te podría dar mejores ideas."- Teresa pensó rabiosa viendo cómo Rosa sacudía la mano en un gesto de falsa modestia, quitando méritos a su idea.

- ¿Es tu hija? - Rosa preguntó. Manolita asintió. - Qué bonita.

- Sí, lo es. ¡Qué pequeñina! - dijo Ana. - ¿Me dejas cogerla?

Teresa, al ver que nadie reclamaba su atención, decidió ir a una de las mesas para tomar un refresco. Antes de encaminarse, se lo hizo saber a Héctor, que estaba entretenido dialogando con otros.

Se acercó a una de las mesas envueltas por un mantel de cuadrados rojos y blancos. Llenó el vaso de gaseosa y bebió a pequeños sorbos, disfrutando del pequeño momento de privacidad, olvidando felizmente por un instante del anuncio público de la adopción y de la inoportuna presencia de Rosa. Frunció el ceño cuando notó una mano posando sobre su hombro. Se giró y se relajó, no pudiéndose evitar de sonreír al ver que ante ella se plantaba Ana, mirándola con cierta timidez.

- Hola, Teresa. No podía saludarte antes. Hay mucho ambiente aquí, ¿eh? - Teresa asintió con la cabeza. - Por cierto, ¿dónde están tus padres?

- Se fueron hace poco. Mi madre no está muy fina. Está algo acatarrada.

- Vaya. Una pena. Me habría gustado verlos. Bueno, espero que tu madre se recupere lo más pronto posible. Un catarro suele ser traicionero.

- Sí. Hay un remedio del pueblo que va de maravilla para los resfriados. Agua caliente con miel y limón. Es muy eficaz.

- Caray. Nunca lo he probado. Espero recordarlo para cuando Alicia se acatarre.

- Sí, deberías probarlo. - sugirió Teresa.

Tras estas palabras, ambas mujeres se sumieron en un silencio incómodo sin saber qué decir. Teresa se sentía como una idiota, intentando encontrar palabras que no formaran parte del estricto protocolo de cortesía.

- ¿Sabes que Alicia...? - ambas comenzaron al unísono para luego callarse abruptamente, sorprendidas por haber tenido el mismo pensamiento.

Rieron forzosamente. Teresa se reprochaba por su intento pésimo de retomar la conversación. Alicia solía ser el tema reserva en caso de que se quedaran sin saber de qué hablar. Tristemente, todavía habían cosas que resolver pese a la reciente re-amistad con Ana. Teresa odiaba sentirse extraña en presencia de la hija de los Rivas. Y más, cuando el día anterior ambas experimentaron la resucitada camaradería, seguían sin saber cómo comportarse.

Ambas se sobresaltaron ligeramente cuando Rosa apareció detrás de ellas.

- ¿De qué os reís? - preguntó con sincera curiosidad.

- Nada, nada. Tonterías. - Ana saltó un tanto apurada. - Disculpadme. Debo llevar a Alicia al aseo, que tiene el vestido hecho un desastre. - Tras esto, la mujer alta se esfumó, agarrando a su sorprendida hija y arrastrándola hasta el aseo.

Teresa aún no se había recuperado de la sorpresa. Para su cruz, debía soportar la voz de pito de la queridísima Rosa. Hizo el asomo de buscar con la mirada a quienquiera estuviera ahí, para quitarse de encima a aquella mujerzuela. Pero por desgracia aquella mujer tenía cerebro, adelantándose rápidamente a sus actos.

- Teresa, tengo una pregunta que me ronda en la cabeza. - Rosa dijo, con un dedo tamborileando el mentón.

"Cabeza de chorlito es lo que tienes." pensó maliciosamente. No le daba la menor gana de escucharla, por lo que decidió irse de ahí. Pero Rosa le bloqueó el paso con su cuerpo, mirándola persistentemente sin dejar de sonreír.

- Creo que no me ha oído usted. Le decía que tengo una pregunta.

- Ya. ¿Y? - Teresa contestó con aspereza, dándole entender que no tenía paciencia para sus juegos.

- Me estaba preguntando cuál prefiere usted: carne o pescado.

"¡Qué idiotez de la pregunta! Retiro la frase. Esa mujer no tiene cerebro, sino paja." La miró con perplejidad como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

- Ja, ja, ja. - La mujerzuela rió a carcajadas. - No he perdido el juicio si es lo que piensas. Todo lo contrario. Estoy más cuerda que nunca.

Aquello no le aseguraba nada. La sonrisa llena de satisfacción de Rosa sólo lograba irritarla más. La amiga de Ana no esperó a que hablara, tomando de nuevo las riendas de la conversación que tenía toda la pinta de ser una charla de besugos.

- Bien, si Ana no exagera en sus calificativos hacia usted, le daré gratuitamente un consejo. Tómalo tanto si lo desea como si no. Piense bien en sus preferencias porque el pescado suele ser más escurridizo que la carne, menos paciente con la espera. Aunque debo reconocer que la carne es de buena calidad. - Vio que Rosa señalaba con la cabeza a un hombre de cabello rubio que no era otro que Héctor.

Teresa no podía dar crédito a sus oídos. No sabía de qué demonios hablaba la idiota. No le gustaba ni lo mínimo que Rosa no tuviera la decencia de simular la mirada de aprecio sobre el cuerpo esbelto de su esposo.

- Pues mira, también me permito darle gratuitamente otro consejo. Más le vale no cruzarse en mi camino. Ni en el de nadie que no le pertenece. - pese a hablar en voz baja, su tono no hacía más que acentuar la repulsión que sentía hacia esa mujer.

Se congratuló al ver el rostro de Rosa arrugándose, borrando todo rastro de belleza por la cual medio país suspiraba. Pero algo tembló en su interior cuando la mujer le dirigió una mirada oscura. Presintió que aquello no aguardaba nada bueno. Su espalda se enderezó cuando Rosa se le acercó al oído, susurrándole.

- Lástima porque hay alguien que no le pertenece. Sé muy bien que a usted le habría encantado poseer esa persona. Pues bien, para su información, me perteneció durante un breve tiempo. Ya sabe lo que quiere decir "Breve pero intenso". - Tras esto, el semblante de Rosa se iluminó, volviendo a su aspecto elegante e inofensivo.

Una gata cuyas uñas le acababan de proporcionar una arañada letal. El primer pensamiento que le asaltó era la imagen de Héctor removiéndose de placer en las sábanas junto con esa arpía. Lo irónico de todo era que siempre presintió que su esposo acabaría en los brazos de una mujer, tarde o temprano.

Pero Rosa aún no había acabado con ella.

- Mira, ahí viene mi pescado escurridizo. - dijo victoriosa, mirando a través del hombro de Teresa a quienquiera fuera.

Teresa seguía trastornada por la agresión verbal y más cuando no comprendía del todo el significado de esas palabras. Se giró, siguiendo con la mirada de Rosa. Su confusión no hizo más que acrecentar cuando observó que ese alguien a quien acababa de referirse Rosa era Ana Rivas, que estaba discutiendo con su hija.

Su mundo se derrumbó cuando Rosa le habló al oído, detrás de su espalda, repitiendo en susurros. "Breve pero intenso."

Se quedó petrificada. Instantáneamente lo comprendió todo. Jamás en su vida había deseado tanto permanecer feliz en la oscuridad. Cerrar los ojos y apagar los oídos a la verdad. La Verdad que todos reclamaban para liberarlos. Pero para ella, la verdad sólo era una prisión en la que recordaba una y otra vez las penitencias.

- ¡Ana! Deja de discutir con Alicia. Haznos compañía. - gritó Rosa detrás suyo.

Teresa no podía ver nada, que tenía la vista ofuscada. Las palabras le llegaban sólo para rebotar. "No era Héctor... sino ella... pero ¿¡cómo podía hacer! ¡Aquello es una herejía!" Pero lo peor de todo era que se sentía culpable sin saber el porqué. Le disgustaba profundamente la idea de Ana juntándose con otra mujer. No era nada natural. Su pecho se oprimía ante el pensamiento.

Notó unas suaves sacudidas en su hombro. Confusa, dejó de lado los sombríos pensamientos, volviendo a la realidad.

- ¿Estás bien? - La sincera preocupación en la voz de Ana sólo hacía desgarrar más su alma.

- Ah... Perdona, sólo estoy un poco mareada con tanto jaleo. - mintió Teresa, apartando la mano de Ana. Quería estar lejos. - Me parece que debo irme...

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó alarmada.

- No debería irse, señora. - Rosa simuló ser cortés. Teresa la odiaba más que nunca.

- Gracias... pero...

En ese instante, se unió Héctor.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - Su esposo, preocupado, pasó el brazo por los hombros de Teresa.

En esa ocasión, la rica voz masculina que normalmente le infundía seguridad sólo incrementaba la sensación de culpabilidad. "¿De qué?", se preguntó furiosa y confusa, sin entender el vorágine de esos extraños sentimientos.

- Creo que no se encuentra bien. - contestó Ana, olvidándose de sus enemistades con Héctor. - Ayer... - Teresa la miró agitada, intentando hablarle con los ojos. No deseaba que su marido estuviera al tanto de su momento de debilidad el día anterior. Ana se percató de ello, ya que se corrigió enseguida. - Ah, nada...

- ¿Estás bien? Siéntate, cariño. - Héctor le acercó la silla. - Te vamos a traer un vaso de agua.

Teresa no se sentía digna de las atenciones que le brindaba Héctor. De algún modo, tenía la impresión de que traicionaba a su amado esposo.

- No hace falta. Tranquilo, sólo es un pequeño mareo. Ya estoy bien. - aseguró, sentándose en la silla.

- Si tú lo dices. - Ana murmuró, no del todo convencida. - Lo mejor sería que nos sentamos todos.

- Sí, sería lo mejor. - dijo Rosa sin emoción, con la ceja enarcada.

Cogieron asientos alrededor de una pequeña mesa, apretujándose un poco. Ana y Alicia de frente, con Rosa y Arturo quien acababa de unirse a la derecha y, por último, Héctor y Teresa a la izquierda.

- ¿También trabajáis en los Almacenes? - preguntó Arturo en tono casual.

- Sí, desde hace muchos años.- respondió Héctor.

- Se nota que entre vosotros hay una pequeña familia y unida. Como en el mundo del teatro. - Arturo habló animadamente. - ¿Verdad, Rosa?

- Sí, cariño. - Se giró, atravesando con la mirada a Teresa, que tenía la vista baja. - Unos más que otros, por lo que veo. Quiero decir, me siento tranquila sabiendo que Ana no está sola, que tiene a su familia apoyándola. Y más con unos cuñados que adoran a Alicia.

La cabeza de Teresa levantó rápidamente, cerciorándose de los propósitos de Rosa. La falsa amabilidad de aquella mujer perversa sólo era un pretexto para atacarla una y otra vez. Sin tregua. Teresa apartó la cabeza, topándose con la mirada sospechosa de Ana.

- Alicia es una buena chica. - Héctor contestó con un amago de sonrisa.

Reinaba un embarazoso silencio, salvo Alicia que estaba enfrascada en sorber con placer la cola.

- Ah. - exclamó Rosa como si le acabara de ocurrir una idea brillante. Se volteó hacia Ana y se lo soltó de sopetón. - Ana, ¿cuál prefieres el pescado o la carne?

Teresa comenzó a temblarse... de miedo... cuando observó los ojos de Ana abriéndose como los platos. Supuso que, al contrario que ella, su cuñada entendió a la primera el significado que escondía tras aquella frase extraña.

En vez de contestar Ana que seguía sin dar señales de reacción, Arturo fue quien habló:

- ¿Tenemos una comida, Rosa? ¿Cuándo? Bueno, ya sabes que respecto a mí prefiero la carne.

Los ojos de las tres mujeres giraron a modo de exasperación ante la inocencia de Arturo.

- No, Arturo. Sé muy bien que te gusta la carne. Los hombres sois muy predecibles. - dicho esto, Rosa plantó un beso afectuoso en los labios de Arturo. Se volteó para mirar a Ana en espera de una respuesta. - ¿Ana, cuál lo prefieres? - reiteró con insistencia.

Teresa, sin estar consciente, aguardaba nerviosa la respuesta.

- No sé por qué lo preguntas. - Ana casi balbuceaba, inquieta.

- ¡Ana! - Rosa gruñó, con la paciencia a punto de agotar. - La pregunta es bien sencilla. ¿Qué prefieres, el...?

- El pescado, puaj. No sé cómo le gusta. Lo odio.

Salvo Héctor y Arturo ignorantes del asunto, las mujeres giraron bruscamente la cabeza, contemplando boquiabiertas a Alicia, de cuya boca salió la respuesta inesperada.

La niña estaba ausente sorbiendo la cola. Pero todavía no había acabado. Parecía que tenía más cosas de que hablar. Alicia soltó la pajita para abrir la boca, con el ceño fruncido a modo pensativo.

- Cuando a mamá le pone un plato de pescado con salsa, se porta como una niña, peor que yo. Se pone a comer a una velocidad de tortuga como si estuviera haciendo una di-se-cción. - le costó pronunciar esa palabra... - Como si no quisiera acabar nunca. Me recuerda a la clase de anatomía de la rana. - Puso una cara traumatizada. - Hasta hace ruidos raros. Así como... - Alicia hizo una simulación paupérrima de un ruido conocido como el gemido de placer. - Como cuando me como un bollo de chocolate... Aunque no me ensucio tanto como a mamá. A veces se le corre la salsa por el cuello. Mira que le tengo dicho que se ponga servilleta al cuello. - replicó con severidad.

El oxigeno no filtraba correctamente al cerebro de Teresa, bastante ocupada con la imagen visual de Ana, descubriendo la fisonomía del ser extraño, diseccionándolo con sumo cuidado y habilidad, saboreando los placeres de carne... "¡Del pescado, quiero decir!" Sacudió furiosamente la cabeza, expulsando la alucinación que parecía estar sufriendo. Pero cometió un error cuando su mirada resbaló accidentalmente sobre el cuello de Ana, ese vaivén hermoso que parecía invitarla a recorrerlo. "...la salsa por el cuello." Recordó las palabras de su sobrina, asaltándole de nuevo la imagen.

Levantó la vista. Creyó que se moriría ahí mismo cuando los ojos avellanas de Ana la miraban con una mezcla a partes iguales de perplejidad y confusión.

- ¡Alicia! ¡Bebe! - ordenó Ana, a la vez frenéticamente presionaba con la mano la cabeza de Alicia hacia abajo, a la altura del vaso. El rostro normalmente pálido de Ana estaba teñido de color rojo oscuro.

- ¡Mamá! Ya sé beber sola. - protestó, zafando la mano opresiva de su madre.

- Pero bueno, estoy impresionado... esta niña llegará lejos. - murmuró Arturo, un tanto perplejo.

- Sí, más que nosotros. - se secundó Rosa, con la vista todavía pegada a la niña. Parecía entre divertida y admirada.

Mientras que Teresa todavía no se salía del asombro. Igual que Héctor, que por una vez tenía la decencia de no importunar la situación ya de por sí violenta.

- Cuando tengamos un crío, invitaremos a comer a Alicia. Carne, está claro. - bromeó Arturo, en su intento de aplacar la tensión.

- ¡No! - gritaron las tres mujeres al unísono.

La idea de Alicia comiendo carne con el futuro muchacho resultaba un tanto prohibido y censurable para las mujeres. Era demasiado prematuro para asimilarlo.

- Uau... ¿acaso dije algo raro? - se puso a la defensiva Arturo, sorprendido por los ojos feroces de las mujeres. Ni Héctor comprendía la súbita reacción protectora de las mujeres.

- No, no. Debe ser el calor. No nos hagas caso. - Disculpó Teresa, perturbada por todo lo sucedido. - Héctor, creo que es hora de irnos.

No podía soportar las miradas inquisitivas de Rosa, quien debía estar riendo a sus anchas. Pero lo peor de todo era que Ana Rivas la miraba como si le hubiera crecido dos cabezas. De hecho, Teresa se sentía otra mujer, aquel ser extraño que creyó ahogarlo años atrás en las profundidades del alma para no ser encontrado ni rescatado.

- Espera un momento. - Héctor, desprevenido por el repentino cambio de humor de Teresa, la retuvo de levantarse de la silla. - ¿No te olvidabas de algo?

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó, descolocada. No sabía a qué demonios se refería. Sólo quería irse.

Héctor no le contestó. Se limitó a sonreír compasivamente como si la perdonara... el olvido de un detalle importante que en ese instante ignoraba. Le esperó expectante. Héctor con un brazo le rodeó los hombros y la estrechó. El rostro masculino se giró, mirando de frente a los presentes.

- Queremos deciros que Teresa y yo vamos a adoptar un crío. ¡Alicia, vas a tener un primo! - anunció.

Si media hora atrás Teresa estaba desesperada por salir de ese lugar, en ese preciso instante sentía un desasosiego claustrofóbico que le producía la impresión de que la salida (la puerta de la salvación) se situaba a kilómetros de ella. Sus sentidos se cerraron por completo, reduciéndose a un capullo invirtiendo el proceso del metamorfosis de la mariposa.

Su pesadilla parecía no tener fin.

- ¡Eso es genial! Mis enhorabuenas. - felicitó con efusividad Arturo, cuya mano alargó para estrechar la mano de Héctor.

- Gracias. Estamos encantados.

- Vaya, sí que es una buena sorpresa. - Teresa frunció la boca, sorprendida, pareciendo captar una ligera decepción en el tono de la voz de Rosa. - En fin, la vida da muchas vueltas. Felicidades. - Rosa dijo con una hueca sonrisa que estaba muy lejos del júbilo sincero de Arturo.

En contra de su voluntad, Teresa levantó la vista e instintivamente buscó el rostro de Ana. Pese a sus miedos, quería conocer su reacción. De pronto el desasosiego dio paso a una gran desesperanza, un vacío hondo en su alma.

Ana llevaba una cara de póquer. Ausente de emociones. Dura, gélida, impasible, firme, contundente.

- Me alegro mucho por vosotros. Como bien dice ella, es una buena sorpresa. Mis enhorabuenas. - Ana dijo con sinceridad pero sin alegría. Teresa sabía muy bien que estaba siendo simplemente cortés. Al fin y al cabo, Ana Rivas Llanos era la diplomacia andante. - Os lo merecéis. Es un sueño por el cual vale la pena luchar.

Quería llorar. Aborrecía esa versión de Ana, cuya candidez parecía haberse esfumado. Su frialdad era como una puñalada mortífera. Teresa sentía un sabor metálico en su boca. Creyó estar al borde de la locura cuando notó que su cuerpo ansiaba revivir las sensaciones del abrazo entre ambas el día anterior... que calaron muy hondo en su alma atormentada. Pese a conocerla poco tiempo, sentía una gran culpa... no, no sólo esto, sino también se sentía impura. Como si acabara de ensuciar la amistad de Ana. Apartó la vista del rostro de Ana y se encontró con la cara de Héctor que era la viva imagen de pura dicha. Reunió todas las fuerzas para contener las ganas de lloriquearse.

- ¿Puedo escoger el bebé? Prefiero una niña con quien poder jugar. Los niños son sólo unos brutos. - Alicia pidió toda excitada.

Pese a todo, Teresa no pudo reprimirse una sonrisa. A esa niña adorable la quería con todo el corazón. Nunca había anhelado tanto de unirse a la comunión de felicidad que compartían Héctor y Alicia. Pero por algún motivo, era incapaz.

Dios la estaba castigando.

- Espero no llegar en un mal momento, caballeros y damas. - anunció una voz achispada detrás de ellos.

Todos centraron la atención sobre esa persona que acababa de irrumpir. Los ojos de Teresa se engrandecieron al reconocer el rostro familiar.

Un rostro que no había visto en tanto tiempo.

Era Pedro Fuentes. El padre de Alicia. El ex-esposo de Ana Rivas.


	20. Chapter 20

**TERESA**

**Capítulo 20**

**Miércoles, 25 de diciembre de 1963**

**Anécdota histórica: El 6 de noviembre de 1963 muere, en México, a los 62 años, el poeta español Luis Cernuda.**

- Nos alegramos tanto de que te hayas decidido visitarnos. Pedro, como bien sabes, siempre serás bienvenido. - Habló melosamente doña Encarna.

- Gracias. Siempre me he sentido muy a gusto con ustedes. Guardo muy buenos recuerdos de los veranos que pasé aquí.

- Pedro, ¿cómo van los pleitos? Ana me contó que dispones de una clientela bastante envidiable. Políticos de alto poder. Hasta la família Kennedy.- dijo don Ramón, impresionado.

El patriarca de los Rivas regresó de Bilbao a fin de pasar las fechas navideñas en compañía de la familia.

- Por favor, no le hagas caso. Las mujeres son propensas a la exageración. - Pedro respondió con sincera modestia.

- En esto estoy de acuerdo. - masculló Héctor, con la boca llena.

Teresa le dedicó una mirada furibunda. Héctor se encogió de hombros a la defensiva. Suspiró antes de volver la vista al plato. Sinceramente no tenía apetito. Pero prefería con muchos creces la atención de la fantástica colección gastronómica a la comparecencia de las personas indeseables. Ni la presencia de sus padres, Carmen y Pascual, aliviaba su ansiedad. La visita inesperada de Pedro Fuentes no era la única causa de su inquietud.

Tocados por la Virgen de la Generosidad, o amenazados por el espectro de las Navidades (¡quién sabía!), los señores Rivas también extendieron la invitación de la comida tradicional a la queridísima Rosa y su pareja Arturo. Esa perversa sanguinaria riendo las gracias a los patrones de los Almacenes para los cuales trabajaba como cara publicitaria.

Se percató de que no era la única incómoda. Ana estaba inusualmente callada. Más dedicada a la bebida que a la comida, ignorando los elogios que dedicaba incansablemente su madre a Pedro. No sólo ella se dio cuenta del gris estado anímico de Ana, puesto que Pedro le lanzaba continuas miradas de auxilio. Ana, pero, no daba cuenta de ello. O bien, si se daba cuenta, lo ignoraba.

- Estamos un tanto pesarosos por el asesinato de John Kennedy. - Rosa comentó con pena, para sorpresa de Teresa que no notó petulancia en su voz por una vez a lo largo de la comida. - No nos lo podíamos creer cuando lo supimos. Era un hombre lleno de carisma que creía de veras en el progreso.

- Sí, una gran pérdida. Estábamos todos atónitos por la pronta muerte de un presidente que tenía todos los números de pasar a la historia. Me lo enteré por megáfono durante la travesía en avión.- contó Pedro, compungido.

- Pero estoy bien seguro que habrá alguien que le seguirá el ejemplo. - manifestó Arturo, el eterno optimista.

- ¿Lo conocéis personalmente? - preguntó don Ramón muy interesado.

- Sí, más de una vez. Vino a congratularme en persona tras la obra. Casi me lo podía creer. Era tan apuesto. - explicó, soñolienta, Rosa.

"Ésa es la queridísima Rosa de siempre." Teresa pensó para adentros mientras cortaba el filete. Egoísta, arrogante, petulante... Podría escribir una lista interminable de calificativos que se le ocurrían para la queridísima amiga de Ana. Pero el mejor adjetivo que iba como un guante a la personalidad de la actriz era "insufrible".

- Es bueno saber que se aprecia el talento español. Es el mejor producto que podemos vender, sacando provecho de nuestras capacidades.

"Ya salió la vena empresarial de doña Encarna" fue el primer pensamiento de Teresa.

- Bien dicho, doña Encarna. - aprobó Carmen.

Pese a no ver directamente el rostro de la matriarca, Teresa podía visualizar sin esfuerzos el tic en el ojo derecho que raramente mostraba la doña. No le gustaba recordarse de la presencia de sus antiguos empleados del servicio. En todas las ocasiones, se dedicaba gustosamente a ignorarlos. Los García y los Perea era, para doña Encarna, una "pequeña" inconveniencia insalvable. Un ejemplo de ello era el anuncio de la adopción que hizo Héctor una hora atrás. Al saberlo, doña Encarna les congratuló sin efusividad añadiendo... "mientras no afecte vuestro rendimiento profesional". Muy propio de ella. Mientras que don Ramón fue más considerado deseándolos lo mejor en la nueva etapa.

"Pues esa pequeña inconveniencia insalvable es un paquete adicional que te buscaste tú solita por encamarte con un hombre casado." Teresa pensó socarronamente antes de volver a la realidad, donde hubiera sido de extrañar que salieran de la comida sin tener las mandíbulas doloridas por la tensión que reinaba.

- Bien, sólo basta con morirse para hacer célebre a un personaje. Los demás que hoy lloran su muerte mañana se frotarán las manos sacando provecho de su talento anteriormente ignorado o mal aprovechado. La historia lo demuestra. Un personaje se mantiene anónimo o incluso despreciado por los demás hasta que la muerte le sorprenda de un modo tragicómico. - ironizó Ana, quien tras acabar se dio otro largo trago de vino.

Teresa tuvo la fortuna de no estar comiendo ni bebiendo en el preciso momento que Ana hizo ese polémico argumento. Porque, más de uno, desprevenido por la sorpresa, se atragantó, provocando unas furiosas toses que para apaciguarlas tuvieron que beber grandes cantidades de agua. Mientras que otros se dedicaban a no despegarse del plato no queriendo presenciar la cólera que podían oler y palpar en los señores Rivas. El resto la miraban todos perplejos, incapaces de reaccionar. Salvo Rosa, quien miraba con deferencia a su amiga.

- No seas arisca, Ana. Y no digas estas obscenidades. Estás de suerte de que el padre no se encuentre aquí para escuchar tus blasfemias. - reprobó gélidamente doña Encarna.

Ana, en vez de contestar, se limitó a sonreír de forma provocativa, desafiándola abiertamente.

- Tiene razón tu madre. - se secundó don Ramón, más decepcionado que furioso.

Si el comentario de Ana era ya de por sí un disparo que cortó el ambiente tenso, lo que diría Rosa a continuación caería como una bomba, estallando a la cara de todos:

- Pese a la crudeza, el comentario de Ana contiene toda la verdad. Ya conocéis el dicho: "Vive rápido, muere joven y deja un bonito cadáver." Como el joven James Dean. Y, por cierto, no es su frase como todos piensan. En realidad, forma parte del guión de una película dirigida por Nicholas Ray. Si no recuerdo mal, era "Knock on Any Door". En inglés, "Llamad a cualquier puerta".

Dicho esto, Rosa sonrió complacida antes de meter un bocado de carne en su boca.

Al lado de Teresa, Carmen no pudo ahogar un grito sordo ante la frase. Para ser franca, ese comentario estaba totalmente fuera de lugar. Todos, incluido Arturo que estaba pálido, la miraban mortificados como si a Rosa le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Contrariamente, Ana la miró risueña. Teresa no sabía cómo sentir. Por una parte, agradecía la intervención de Rosa como apoyo a Ana y, por otra, aquello sólo era una demostración más de la idiotez de Rosa, quien sin saberlo (o, vaya, siendo muy consciente de ello) acababa de perder todos los puntos en una milésima de segundo a los ojos de los señores Rivas.

Lo que vio seguidamente Teresa le produjo tal satisfacción que le hizo olvidar toda la ansiedad que estaba padeciendo durante toda la comida. El rostro de doña Encarna se ruborizó, clara señal de la ira que sentía por la humillación recibida (pese a que el comentario de Rosa no iba dirigido a ella ni era su intención). Observó los nudillos blancos, apretando con fuerza los cubiertos, en un intento de mantener la compostura. Teresa sonrió para adentros, imaginándola echando pestes y tirando de los pelos a Rosa. Pese a que tenía la certeza de que desgraciadamente esa imagen visual nunca se haría realidad.

Doña Encarna era una mujer que valoraba ante todo la dignidad.

- Ana, ¿dónde está Alicia? - preguntó don Ramón, en un intento de desviar el tema. Teresa figuró que el señor tampoco podía permitirse perder la poca dignidad que les había dejado.

- Ya lo sabes. Está jugando. - contestó sin emoción.

- Deberías enseñar a Alicia a comportarse como se es debido. ¡Irse durante la comida para ensuciarse! Llámala que pronto llega el postre. - ordenó secamente doña Encarna.

- Alicia ya es así. Tan inquieta que no se sabe estar quieta durante cinco minutos. - Pedro salió en defensa de Ana.

Ana miró aburrida a su madre, probablemente acostumbrada a oír las lecciones de educación que daba generosamente su madre. Teresa decidió que era su momento.

- Ya la busco yo. - anunció, levantándose rápidamente del asiento.

Salió de la sala sin dar tiempo a nadie para replicar. Llevaba más de tres horas deseando huirse de la hipocresía y de la falsa generosidad navideña. No podía más con ello. Así encontró en ese instante el perfecto pretexto para respirar aire libre de la contaminación que llenaba la mansión.

Hasta entonces, los señores Rivas jamás les habían invitado a la comida navideña. La culpable de los cambios era Ana Rivas. Supuso que lo hizo, pensando en Alicia. Días atrás, Ana junto con su hija apareció en el taller de Pascual donde se encontraba casualmente toda la familia de Teresa para anunciarles la comida de Navidad en la Villa Fortuna. Se llevaron una gran sorpresa, la mayoría dispuestos a declinar la invitación pero Carmen, que de tan buena era tonta, se les adelantó aceptándola. Y ya no había marcha atrás.

Pedro Fuentes. Otra cuestión que la martirizaba.

Se preguntaba qué demonios hacía Pedro Fuentes, quien se presentó por sorpresa el día anterior en Los Asturianos. Ignoraba sus propósitos, aparte del evidente deseo de estar con su hija. Pero a lo largo de la mañana, vio a Pedro conversando largamente con Ana. Sus rostros no le daban ninguna indicación Leyó en sus posturas y gestos varias reacciones contradictorias. Complicidad. Resentimiento. Alegría. Amargura. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo interpretarlas.

Exhaló un largo suspiro cuando su mente revivió la memoria del pequeño desacuerdo que tuvo con Héctor la noche anterior. Tras la fiesta del bautizo, de vuelta a casa, Héctor insinuó que probablemente Pedro regresó para recuperar a la mujer y llevársela junto con Alicia a Estados Unidos. Frunció el ceño cuando repasó su propia reacción que tuvo al oír la teoría de su esposo. Cuando la escuchó, se indignó de inmediato, respondiendo a gritos que aquello no pasaría nunca. Héctor la miraba atónito unos segundos, sin habla. Una vez recuperado del asombro, se enfureció apartándose de ella. Le recordó que ella no podía saberlo.

El resto del camino caminaron en silencio sepulcral, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Héctor tenía razón. Teresa no podía saberlo. Pero, por algún motivo, aquellas palabras produjeron tanto caos en el interior de su alma. La mera idea de no verlas más le causaba tanta desazón que hacía contraerse su corazón. Cuando justo ahora comenzaba a disfrutar de la amistad de Ana. Y más cuando había cogido tanto afecto a Alicia, la pequeña revoltosa de ojos azules.

Hablando de Alicia, la estuvo buscando por toda la casa. Concluyó que probablemente estaba fuera, en los jardines. Fue al vestíbulo para coger el abrigo. Atravesó la cocina, donde los empleados atareados pararon súbitamente sorprendidos por su presencia pero volvieron de seguida a la tarea al ver el gesto de Teresa, indicándolos que continuaran lo que estaban haciendo. Se quedó plantada unos segundos, respirando y guardando todos los detalles de aquel lugar que fue su hogar durante una gran parte de su infancia. Pero no había tiempo para añoranza. Salió por la puerta al exterior, poniéndose el abrigo. El frío húmedo golpeó contra la piel desnuda de su rostro. Se maldijo por no coger la bufanda. Se frotó los brazos, tratando de calentarse. Atravesó el jardín. Sonrió al localizarla finalmente. Las suposiciones de doña Encarna fueron acertadas. Raras veces se equivocaba. Alicia estaba repleta de tierra, de arriba a abajo. Arruinando no sólo el abrigo sino también las medias de lana y la falda de su vestido azul marino. Estaba de espaldas, no percatándose de su presencia. Se acercó sigilosamente a la niña.

- Alicia, debes volver. Que el postre está a punto de llegar.

Se pegó un brinco cuando su sobrina gritó, girándose bruscamente con las manos detrás de la espalda escondiendo algo lo suficientemente valioso como para no querer ponerlo a la vista de todos.

- ¡Tía Teresa! Me has asustado. Debes avisarme antes. Es lo que me decís siempre. - Protestó un tanto nerviosa con voz aguda, como si Teresa acabara de invadir un momento muy sagrado para ella.

- Anda que tú, seguro que mañana me despertaré con más canas. - Dijo medio divertida y medio enfurruñada, con una mano puesta sobre su corazón, tratando de sosegarlo.

- Si tú lo dices. - Alicia habló ausentemente, con la vista baja.

Teresa se tomó unos segundos mirándola con sospecha, sabiendo perfectamente que la acababa de poner en un compromiso. Aguardó pacientemente a que Alicia le contara lo que estaba haciendo antes de verse interrumpida. Su sobrina, que parecía no soportar el escrutinio visual y todavía menos el silencio, acabó espetándole:

- ¿No vas a moverte?

- Estoy bien aquí, gracias. - Sonrió, con los brazos cruzados.

Intuyó que la paciencia de Alicia estaba a punto de sobrepasar el límite, haciendo mella en su fachada aparentemente desinteresada. Así que Teresa se mantuvo callada. Su estrategia dio frutos cuando notó que la niña comenzaba a emitir señales de exaltación, mirando frenética a ambos lados como si se estuviera planeando una rápida salida. Pero Teresa no se lo iba a poner fácil. Quería saber qué era lo que escondía Alicia con tanto ímpetu como si en ello le hubiera ido la vida.

- Ah, ¡mira Dionisio! - señaló con el dedo hacia detrás de Alicia.

Reprimió con grandes esfuerzos las risas que cosquilleaban su garganta. Su sobrina cayó en la simple pero eficaz treta, volteándose bruscamente. Dejando al descubierto el objeto que escondía. Era una caja.

- ¡Pero si no está! - dijo toda confusa. Cuando Alicia observó su sonrisa inocente, supo enseguida que había jugado sucio. -¡ Tía, me has engañado!

- ¿Yo? Creía haberlo visto. - Se señaló con el dedo, haciéndose la inocente. Los ojos indignados de Alicia le hacían saber que no era estúpida. - Vale, vale. No te enfades. Anda, muéstrame la caja, por favor.

Alicia, que de pronto se acordó de la caja, trató de esconderla inútilmente. Teresa se compadeció de ella, ladeando la cabeza.

- Juro no decir nada a nadie. - concedió.

- Mi madre dice que no se debe jurar nunca. - puntualizó Alicia, con aire de superioridad.

- Tienes razón. Tu madre es muy lista. - rió a carcajadas.

- Lo sé. - Afirmó pero el rostro pecoso adquirió una expresión derrotista. - De todas formas, necesito tu ayuda. No puedo abrir la caja.

- Chica, no pongas esta cara. Soy mujer de palabra. Explícame dónde la has encontrado.

- Ahí. - señaló con el dedo un árbol que se situaba cerca del lago.

- No debiste irte sola por ahí. Es peligroso. - Reprendió.

- Ya, pero aquí estoy, sana y salva. - Alicia respondió indiferente, con toda la atención puesta en la caja. Teresa suspiró, sabiendo que esa niña delgada era irremediable. - Estaba caminando por ahí, buscando piedras preciosas. Y me tropecé con esto. Sólo se veía la punta. Tuve que excavar para poder sacarla. ¡Nunca había encontrado un tesoro hasta ahora! ¡Creía que todo esto sólo era un cuento de hadas! - Alicia saltaba, toda excitada y emocionada. Súbitamente se paró mientras su rostro se tornó serio. - ¿Tía, crees que encontraremos oro? - Comenzó a hiperventilarse ante la idea. - ¡Podemos ser millonarias! - Chilló tan alto que casi hizo romper los tímpanos de Teresa.

- ¡Baja la voz! Respecto al oro, lo dudo mucho. - Rió entre dientes. Se apenó cuando el rostro infantil se tiñó de decepción al esfumarse la posibilidad de encontrar oro. "Maravillosa ingenuidad", pensó Teresa. Más cuando Alicia no parecía ser consciente de su estatus social y, todavía más, de su condición de la futura heredera del imperio Rivas. Su voz se dulcificó. - Pero estoy segura de que encontraremos objetos de valor incalculable.- Su pecho se llenó de felicidad cuando la cara de su sobrina se iluminó, brindándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su entusiasmo era tan contagioso. - Dame la caja, cariño. A ver si la puedo abrir.

Alicia la extendió. Teresa la cogió y probó sin éxito de abrirla. Meneó la cabeza.

- Está muy oxidada. Hazme un favor, Alicia. ¿Puedes ir a la cocina y pides un abrelatas? Dile que vas de mi parte.

La niña asintió con la cabeza y corrió a toda velocidad. Mientras esperaba su regreso, aprovechó ese minuto para estudiar el estado de la caja. Era grande y rectangular. Parecía muy vieja. Completamente degradada no sólo por el tiempo, sino también por el lugar del escondite. La oxidación era de un color cobrizo. Trató de abrirla de nuevo. En vano. Dudaba que pudiera abrirse con ayuda del cuchillo. El estado estaba realmente lamentable. Pero recordó la expresión triste de su sobrina. Se prometió poner todos sus esfuerzos en la tarea.

- ¡Aquí tienes el abrelatas! - anunció, casi jadeando, más por la excitación que por la carrera.

- Gracias. A ver si tenemos suerte. Antes vayamos a sentarnos en el banco.

Una vez cómodas en el banco más cercano, Teresa comenzó la tarea que resultó más ardua de lo previsto, al mismo tiempo procurando no ensuciar su abrigo. Para facilitar la obertura, primero rascó con ayuda de abrelatas la oxidación en los bordes de la tapa. Le llevó unos cinco minutos para acabarlo. En más de una ocasión se detenía para acallar a la quejica de su sobrina, quien no cesaba de protestar por su lentitud.

- ¡Ya está! - pronunció toda satisfecha con su trabajo. - No me la cojas aún. - Retuvo la caja de las manos impacientes de Alicia. - Debo abrirla primero. - La niña gruñó pero se lo permitió.

Ambas exclamaron de emoción cuando escucharon el agradable "clic". Esta vez Teresa permitió que Alicia le arrebatara la caja, otorgándole los honores de abrir el tesoro. La palabra tesoro hizo encender una parte de la mente, resucitando una serie de memorias olvidadas. Sus ojos se engrandecieron cuando reconoció algunos objetos contenidos en el interior de la caja.

Se llevó la mano en la boca. "Dios mío", murmuró débilmente. Alicia no la oyó, muy enfrascada en su deleite con su descubrimiento. La vista de Teresa se ofuscó, inundándose de lágrimas que no llegaron a derramar. "Casualidades de la vida", pensó. "¿O no, es cosa del destino?" Se recriminaba por no haber reconocido antes la indudablemente familiar caja que muchos años atrás acabó en sus manos.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer!

El grito asombrado de su sobrina interrumpió los pensamientos, dejándola momentáneamente fuera del combate. Tras situarse, sonrió al ver la cara de la niña que se iluminó como si acabara de encontrar algo muy valioso. Alicia miraba embobada lo que parecía ser un fragmento de papel. Teresa se apretó contra el cuerpo de su sobrina, apoyando el mentón sobre el hombro. Echó un vistazo al fragmento sujetado por las manos infantiles. Era una foto, en realidad. En color sepia.

- ¡Ya sé! ¡Tía Teresa! ¡Ya sé! ¡Tía Teresa! - Exclamó como una posesa, levantándose del banco, saltando y agitando la foto. Teresa la miraba confusa. Sin aviso previo, Alicia puso la foto delante de sus narices, a pocos centímetros. - ¡Mira, mira, mira!

- Cariño, así tan de cerca no la veo. Por favor, dámela y déjame mirarla bien.

Alicia a regañadientes la entregó y se sentó de nuevo, pegada al hombro de Teresa. Estudió minuciosamente la foto, cuyos bordes estaban en estado precario. Era una niña de cabello rubio claro, abrazada a un hermoso perro de tamaño grande, cuya altura superaba la de la niña. Tenía un porte elegante y orgulloso.

- ¿Y bien? - soltó impaciente Alicia.

- Muy bonito perro. Y una niña preciosa. - argumentó, mirando a los ojos expectantes de su sobrina. Ésta levantó los brazos, exasperada.

- ¡No! Mira bien. ¿No te suena? - gruñó.

Teresa suspiró largamente antes de mirar por segunda vez la foto. Entrecerró los ojos, en un intento de divisar mejor las facciones de la criatura. La cara de la niña rubia tampoco se salvó de la degradación, con algunos pequeños desgarros. Transcurrieron unos largos segundos hasta que captó un detalle que le resultó un tanto familiar. Esos ojazos eran brillantes, inocentes, risueños, cándidos. Que parecían estar riendo de ella. El tiempo se detuvo al reconocerlos finalmente.

- Es...es... - tartamudeó.

- ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Es mamá! ¡En nuestra casa, tenemos una foto igual! ¡Cuando se lo contemos, no se lo creerá!

- Espérate, espérate. - habló rápidamente, reteniendo el brazo de su sobrina, impidiéndole ir hacia Ana.

No sabía por qué no la dejaba irse. Ni ella misma entendía sus acciones. Se dijo que simplemente quería disfrutar un rato junto con Alicia la caja de recuerdos que al parecer pasó también por las manos de Ana. "Es eso", se dijo.

- Antes disfrutamos tu tesoro, ¿vale? - sugirió.

Alicia la miró dubitativa. Sus ojos resbalaron sobre la caja. Brillaron ante la idea prometedora de encontrar cosas inimaginables.

- Alicia, esta caja tiene sorpresas. Te lo contaré. Siéntate, anda.

Aquello finalmente la convenció. La niña movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Sujetó la caja, sacando primero una muñeca que estaba muy maltrecha, muy ennegrecida. Rió cuando Alicia frunció la nariz a modo de disgusto.

- ¡No me gustan las muñecas! ¡Encima, sin cabeza! Qué mal gusto.

- ¡Eh! No me insultes. - Sonrió para adentros al leer la confusión en los ojos azules de la niña. - Antes debes prometerme una cosa. - Alicia asintió con la cabeza, instándole a continuar. - Que no vas a revelar nada de esto. Que esto quedará entre nosotras.

- ¿Por q...?

- Eh, que no he acabado. - Interrumpió. - Ya sabrás el porqué. Mira, esta muñeca sin cabeza es mía. La puse cuando tenía tu edad. También la encontré en el mismo lugar que tú. - Ante la mueca de perplejidad absoluta de Alicia, siguió. - Sí, yo misma. Añadí mis cosas en esta caja y la enterré de nuevo. Para esto, son los tesoros. Me alegro tanto de que fueras tú la que la hayas encontrado.

- Es increíble... - balbuceó. Intentó continuar pero no le salió ninguna palabra, aún alelada. Teresa podía entender su reacción ya que, unos minutos atrás, se encontró en semejante estado. La mujer rebuscó el contenido de la caja. Su respiración se cortó, al reconocer la forma curvilínea que le regaló tantos momentos felices. La cogió como si fuera un objeto altamente frágil.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó curiosa Alicia.

- Es una peonza, cariño. ¿Sabes qué? Era toda una maestra. Nadie ni los chicos fue capaz de superarme. Sabes que, en realidad, perteneció a mi hermano. Pero era un negado. - Rió recordando las lágrimas de frustración de su hermano por ser incapaz de tirar la cuerda y hacer girar elegantemente la peonza. Cuando sus ojos castaños divisaron una foto en la caja, la cogió rápidamente devolviendo la peonza en su lugar. - Mira, Alicia, es una foto de nuestra familia. Aquí está el patoso de mi hermano. - Señaló con el dedo la cara enfadada del niño. - Alfonsito siempre estaba de morros. - Rió de nuevo. - Oh, aquí están mis padres. Carmen y Pascual. Sí, eran jóvenes. Oh, ésta soy yo. La menuda Teresina.

Hasta entonces, no cayó en la cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos aquellos tiempos en los que los García disfrutaban al pleno como familia, discutiendo, riendo, llorando, creciendo y soñando. Las cosas habían cambiado tanto. Alfonso en las tierras americanas como boxeador. Los padres abandonando la "servidumbre". Y ella misma... subdirectora de los Almacenes. El mejor futuro que jamás habrían soñado. A cambio de grandes sacrificios. Dolor. Aborto. Lazos esclavizados. Rotas viejas amistades. La distancia... que ni el tiempo podía salvar.

Cuando al fin se percató del largo silencio de su sobrina, la miró observándola con interés.

- ¿Qué ocurre, cariño? - acarició la mejilla fría de la muchacha.

- Nada...- Alicia apartó la vista, ruborizada, antes de volver a mirarla. Confesó tímidamente. - Me gusta cómo hablas. Y cómo te ríes. Nunca te he oído reírte así. Quiero decir, siempre estás seria.

Los ojos de Teresa se humedecieron. Las palabras de Alicia fueron tanto enternecedores como dolorosas. Era cierto que hacía tanto tiempo que no reía tan libremente. Había olvidado tanto de lo que significaba ser Teresa García Guerrero. Bajó la vista. Miró su propia cara en la foto. De diez años. Ingenua. Feliz. Llena de sueños. Se espantó cuando una gota de agua rebotó contra la foto. Se tocó con la mano la mejilla, descubriendo que estaba llorando sin darse cuenta. Miró a Alicia, quien parecía preocupada.

- Ah, tranquila. No estoy triste. Al revés, me alegro tanto de que hayas encontrado la caja. Me has hecho recordar cómo era yo. - La sonrisa se ensanchó mientras las lágrimas continuaban recorriendo por la cara sin tregua. Alicia continuaba mirándola, insegura. Impulsada por una intensa oleada de afecto, la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos. - Cariño, te quiero mucho, ¿lo sabes, no?- Pese a no oír ninguna palabra de la boca de la muchacha, notó la pequeña cabeza sobre su hombro moviendo afirmativamente. Se apartó sin soltar Alicia. Con el reverso de la mano, enjugó las lágrimas. - Continuemos.

Sin despegarse la una de la otra, comentaban, reían y discutían a medida que iban sacando uno por uno los objetos. Botones, cromos, piedras. Una estilográfica. Los ojos oscuros de Teresa emitieron un fulgor instantáneo cuando se toparon contra una pieza de ajedrez. Aquello sí lo recordaba.

- Es un caballo del ajedrez. - declaró Alicia.

- ¿Ah, sabes jugar?

- Sí. Me lo enseñó mamá. - contestó. - Dice que es un arte. A mamá se lo enseñó el abuelito**. **Ah, ver si lo recuerdo. Me suele decir: _"El ajedrez es una lucha, en la que, como en la vida, el adversario más peligroso es uno mismo"_. - Recitó lentamente.

- Es una verdad como un templo. - apreció Teresa, realmente impresionada.

- Eso lo dice ella. Pero no encuentro duro el juego. Más bien, divertido. - Se encogió de hombros. Como si diera a entender que a su madre le gustaba dramatizar.

Teresa la miró largamente y deseó con todo el alma que la vida no fuera tan injusta con Alicia como lo había sido con ella. De súbito, se encendió una bombilla en la mente.

- Ah, ahora lo que dices, es muy posible que esta caja fuera de tu madre. Busquemos una pista para verificarlo.

- ¡De acuerdo!

Entre ambas trataron buscar un nombre o iniciales en los objetos y en la caja. Pero no vieron nada. No podían rechazar la posibilidad de que pudiera pertenecer a alguien del servicio antes de la llegada de la familia García. Pero Teresa lo dudaba mucho ya que no creía que alguien tuviera la osadía (o la locura) de coger cosas que no le pertenecían, y aún más si procedían de la familia Rivas. Ningún en su sano juicio se atrevería a tentar la furia del diablo.

- ¡Ah, mira, tía Teresa! Parece que aquí hay algo. - Alicia, entusiasta, señaló con el dedo la parte interna de la tapa.

Teresa entrecerró los ojos, divisando una borrosa línea entre la oxidación y suciedad. Podría formar parte de una letra.

- Tienes razón. Aquí no la hemos mirado. Pero no podemos arriesgarnos rascándola con el abrelatas. Podría estropearlo. - Se paró para pensar en las alternativas. Finalmente la encontró. Metió la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo y sacó un pañuelo que bordó su madre. - Vamos a intentar con el pañuelo. Así no lo vamos a estropear.

- ¡Buena idea! Pero date prisa.

- A sus órdenes, señorita. - respondió ligeramente ofendida.

Tras dos minutos, pudieron ver la primera letra. "A". Se miraron un tanto excitadas y continuaron con la tarea. Alicia exclamó de felicidad cuando apareció "n".

- ¡Sí, es de mamá!

- Sí, cariño. No sabía que pertenecía a tu madre. Bueno, no la conocía de pequeña.

- ¿Se la enseñamos?

Pensó largamente antes de darle una respuesta, sopesando los pros y contras. Tuvo una ocurrencia.

- Creo que no. Al menos, no de momento. Hagamos una cosa. Tú haz como lo hice yo. Añade algunas cosas tuyas que consideres valiosas que merezcan ser guardadas en esta caja. Es nuestra guardiana de nuestros tesoros, ¿entiendes? Y la entierras otra vez.

- Pero... no quiero... - negó débilmente, no queriendo deshacerse tan pronto de la caja.

- Espera, que no he acabado. Primero, metes cosas en esta caja y la vuelves a dejar en el mismo sitio donde la encontraste. Y a cambio... te entregaré un libro que saqué de la caja. Lo conservé en vez de volver a meterlo. Me ayudó a guiar en uno de los momentos más difíciles de mi vida. En otro momento, te contaré la historia. Además, doy fe de que te encantará. No te arrepentirás. Además, ¿no te parece genial que seas la heredera de este libro que primero pasó por tu madre y luego por mí? . ¿Te parece bien? Algún día, se lo entregarás a alguien muy querido como lo eres para mí.

El rostro de Alicia contenía una expresión pensativa. Tras unos segundos de silencio, habló:

- De acuerdo. - pronunció con solemnidad. - Será nuestro secreto. Pero ¿qué pasa con mamá?

- Un día se lo contaremos. Lo importante es el momento.

- Vale, si tú lo dices. - se encogió de hombros, sin estar del todo convencida. Sus facciones se tornaron súbitamente serias.- Pero, tía Teresa, no sirve el pacto sin el juramento.

- Tú mandas. - rió. - ¿Cómo sellamos el pacto? - Alicia la miraba como si no pudiera dar crédito a su ignorancia sobre las reglas.

- Si es fácil. Escupir las manos y juntarlas.

- ¡Dios! ¿Así es cómo pactas con todos? - la miró entre perpleja y asqueada.

- ¡Sí! Me lo enseñó mamá. - respondió toda orgullosa.

- Ajá, no podía ser otra.

Los ojos de Teresa giraron a modo de exasperación. Pese al poco tiempo que conoció a Ana Rivas durante aquel verano, sabía que Ana no sólo tenía una lista innumerable de atributos virtuosos, sino también un lado salvaje que la cautivó en aquel verano.

- ¡Alicia! Aquí estás. - Una voz llegó desde del interior.

Se giraron. Era Ana, en el umbral de la puerta exterior de la cocina. Teresa y su sobrina se miraron momentáneamente antes de asentir en silencio. Alicia envolvió la caja con el pañuelo de Teresa y la ocultó tras la espalda. Se levantó, corrió y se plantó ante su madre. Teresa no pudo oír la conversación entre Ana y su hija. Pero dedujo, por la expresión contrariada de Ana, que la mujer estaba disgustada al ver la ropa arruinada y que la mandó a su mayordomo para cambiarse de vestido. Alicia no dijo nada, haciendo los ojos de cordero degollado, mientras ocultaba la caja detrás de su espalda.

- ¡Anda, vete antes de que te ponga un castigo! - gruñó Ana.

Alicia se giró y miró a Teresa. Le mostró una sonrisa victoriosa, guiñándole con complicidad. "Nuestro secreto está a salvo." Parecía decirle antes de perderse en el interior de la mansión. Teresa centró la atención en la figura de la mujer alta. Se le veía ligeramente demacrada. Se levantó del banco y anduvo lentamente hacia la puerta. Mientras tanto, ambas se dedicaban a mirarse, estudiarse y hablarse en silencio.

- Hace frío. - dijo de pronto Ana, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello hasta entonces. Los brazos se estrecharon alrededor de la cintura, protegiéndose de las ráfagas de aire que trataban de entrar tozudamente en el interior de la cocina.

- Sí.

Volvieron a sumirse en el silencio. Pero, contrariamente a otras ocasiones, era un silencio agradable y lleno de entendimiento. La voz de Ana sonó fatigada cuando dijo lo siguiente:

- Pedro me ha pedido llevarse unas semanas a Alicia.

- Oh... - no supo qué decir más.

Ana asintió con la cabeza, haciéndole saber que comprendía su falta de palabras. El corazón de Teresa aulló de dolor al ver las facciones de Ana que parecían haber envejecido de pronto unos diez años más.

- Alicia se pondrá contenta cuando se lo cuenten en el postre. - mostró una sonrisa pese a que no correspondía con el vacío de los ojos. Nunca hasta entonces la había visto tan vulnerable. Ana se frotó la frente con una mano. - No sé qué hacer sin ella estos días. Si ya es bastante duro convivir con mi madre. - Su voz se quebró, que acabó en un sollozo cortado.

- Oh, ven aquí.

Teresa cogió el cuerpo esbelto entre sus brazos, estrechándola con gentilidad. Intentó transmitirle lo que su boca no pudo hacer. Apoyo. Comprensión. Afecto. Confianza. Y... amor. ¿Quién no podía querer a esta mujer? Esta idea se le concebía como algo imposible. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de la gran suerte que tenía de tenerla como parienta. La misma mujer quien trajo un milagro, una criatura angelical de ojos que le había enseñado a reír, llorar y a amar de nuevo. Ante estos pensamientos, la estrechó entre sus brazos con tal fuerza que hizo soltar a su amiga un sonido de sorpresa. Pero no le importó lo que pudiera pensar ni si el personal de la cocina las veía. Simplemente necesitaba hacerlo.

Como dos días atrás en el despacho de Ana. Necesitaba el calor como una flor necesitaba la polinización.

Con los ojos cerrados, olisqueó el familiar aroma del perfume que siempre llevaba Ana.

- ¿No os habré interrumpido?

Se apartaron rápidamente ante la voz cargada de pasmo. Teresa sintió el corazón galopándose contra el pecho.

- Oh, parece que hice mal la pregunta. Porque ahora sí he interrumpido el acto de hermandad. O debería decir, el acto amoroso de cuñadas. - enfatizó esas palabras con un deje de socarronería. Su rostro adquirió una expresión meditabunda. - Pero ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera lo sois... En fin. siempre me ha parecido compleja la genealogía.

Teresa metió la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo para tocar el objeto punzante. El abrelatas. ¡Cómo le habría encantado cortar el cabello de la arpía por la vía de lo más doloroso imaginable!

Por otro lado, Ana recuperó rápidamente la compostura como si el abrazo no hubiera tenido lugar, poniéndose la máscara de indiferencia y aparente seguridad.

- Bueno, Rosa, debo irme. Ya sabes, en esta genealogía no sólo soy _cuñada_, sino también la _queridísima hija_. Y debo hacer este papel con mis _queridísimos padre_s. - satirizó antes de pasar por Rosa.

- Jajaja, me encanta tu sentido de humor, mi _queridísima amiga_. - El hombro de Rosa empujó amistosamente contra el de Ana.

Ana le sacó la lengua. Con la espalda a la vista y sin girarse, sacudió la mano a modo de despedida. Teresa se dispuso a seguir los pasos de Ana, pero Rosa la retuvo con la mano en su brazo. Le susurró a los oídos.

- Tengo la impresión de que conoces el perfume. Bien, tengo un dato que te podría interesar. ¿Sabías que Coco Chanel suele sugerir a las mujeres con la frase: _"__Ponte perfume donde quieres que te besen"_?

El cuerpo de Teresa se endureció cuando le asaltó el recuerdo del cuerpo esbelto y delgado de Ana que aún tenía imprimido en el suyo como una huella. Vulnerable, suave, elegante, sugerente, cálido, suave. Rizos tentadores. Rostro hermosamente esculpido. Ojos expresivos. Labios rojos. Cuello tentador.

- Ah, pero quiero añadir una cosa. Esta vez, es una frase de cosecha propia. _"__Todo tiene fecha de caducidad__"__, mi querida amiga._

Tras esta frase, Rosa soltó el brazo, dejándola sola.

Confusa. Aterrorizada. Excitada.

Excitación era lo último que debería sentir. Bien lo sabía. Ante la incapacidad del corazón, la razón hizo lo mejor que sabía. Algo que había estado haciendo durante tantos años:

Ignorar. Ignorar. Ignorar.

De vuelta a la realidad donde todos (y ella misma) esperaban ver a la Teresa que todos conocen.

La Teresa que era la esposa de Héctor Perea.

La Teresa que era la hija de los García.

La Teresa que será la futura madre.

Y nada más.


	21. Chapter 21

**TERESA**

_**Capítulo 21**_

**Viernes, 27 de diciembre de 1963**

- Ya no puedo más. Estoy destrozada. Iré directa a la cama. - declaró Manolita, estirando los brazos.

- Sí, es tarde. - Miró el reloj. Marcaba las diez y media de la noche.

- ¿No te vas a casa? - preguntó Manolita, mientras se ponía el abrigo.

- Aún no. Debo acabar esto.

- Eso lo puedes dejar para mañana.

- Lo sé. Pero prefiero tenerlo listo.

- En fin, tú mandas. Hasta mañana, Teresa. Y no tardes mucho. - dijo antes de salir del despacho.

- Adiós.

Retomó la tarea. Pero tras unos cinco minutos tratando de leer infructuosamente entre líneas, se rindió y se dejó reposar sobre el respaldo de la silla. Cerró los ojos, permitiéndose un pequeño descanso a su vista castigada. Estiró la espalda, aliviando la rigidez debido a su postura inalterable durante horas, sentada.

No deseaba volver a su casa. No quería sentir el peso de la soledad cargándose pesadamente sobre sus hombros. En una casa vacía se sentía pequeña, desprotegida, indefensa. Sin nadie que la meciera en sus brazos. No recordaba la última vez que se quedó sola en casa.

Pensó en sus padres quienes viajaron el día anterior al pueblo donde residían las hermanas de su madre. Sabía muy bien que sólo era un pretexto para darle unos días reavivando la llama con Héctor. Lo gracioso de todo era que los planes tramados por su madre no comenzaban con buen pie, puesto que Héctor tuvo que viajar a primera hora en compañía de su colega a Barcelona para cerrar un negocio. En fin, todavía les quedaba la semana siguiente, pensó.

La idea de pasar sola la noche le resultaba terrorífico. A solas con la oscuridad que la engulliría tarde o temprano, obligándola a saborear la agria ausencia del calor y, al mismo tiempo, sometiéndola a un duro juicio de la propia conciencia.

Reviviría sus peores pesadillas. Sus traiciones no confesadas. Sus emociones prohibidas.

Enfrentándose a sí misma.

Casi al borde de la ansiedad, sacudió la cabeza expulsando los oscuros pensamientos. Instantáneamente, registró un vago sonido. En un principio, asumió que se trataba del vigilante. Pero el ruido se hizo más fuerte, reverberando unos continuos clics. Asemejaba a un sonido del taconeo. Se extrañó. Sabía que no podía pertenecer a Manolita, cuyos pasos eran nerviosos y más cortos. No eran las horas para vagabundear, pensó. Se levantó de la silla y salió del despacho, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad que invadía el pasillo. Al fondo, observó un pequeño halo brillante, indicando que alguien estaba ahí. No tenía la constancia de que hubiera alguien más aparte de ella y del vigilante. Miró por ambos lados, intentando encontrarlo en vano. Exhaló un largo suspiro, antes de andar hacia el origen de la débil luz. En ese momento, no interceptó ningún sonido.

Dobló la esquina. Enarcó las cejas al ver la luz filtrando por la ranura inferior de puerta. Cogió la manilla y empujó, procurando no hacer ruido para no espantar.

Sin éxito.

La persona, que se hallaba en el interior, soltó un pequeño grito, apenas ahogado con la mano.

- ¡Dios! Teresa, me has dado un gran susto. - Ana puso una mano sobre su corazón agitado.

- Lo siento, Ana. No sabía que estabas aquí. Oí un ruido. Estaba en mi despacho acabando la tarea.

- Ah, fui al aseo. - agitó ausentemente la mano. Rodeó la mesa, hasta desplomarse en la silla con la espalda hundida en el respaldo.

Teresa todavía no se había movido de la puerta, con la mano en el pomo.

- Es tarde. ¿Por qué no estás en casa? - Ana interrogó en tono de reproche, con los codos apoyados sobre los reposabrazos y los manos entrelazadas sobre el vientre.

- Porque debo acabar un informe. - explicó, dando dos pasos adelante y cerrándose la puerta tras sí. Cogió uno de dos asientos ante la mesa y se sentó.

- Dios, te recuerdo que el informe no será entregado hasta el lunes. Te estarán esperando en casa. - Ana acentuó las últimas palabras con cierta resignación.

- No me espera nadie. - Soltó de sopetón sin pensarlo. Ana la miró con una mezcla a partes iguales de sorpresa y confusión. Teresa añadió rápidamente. - Quiero decir que mis padres están de viaje a Toledo, donde nació mi madre. Sus hermanas viven ahí.

- Ah...No lo sabía. - murmuró Ana, antes de quedarse de nuevo en silencio.

Teresa echó un vistazo en la mesa. Habitualmente organizada, había un cierto desorden. Carpetas no alineadas. Hojas sueltas. Bolso abierto. Pero había tres detalles que atrajeron su atención.

Una botella. Una copa medio vacía. Un marco puesto bocabajo.

Ese objeto último le hizo recordar de pronto el día anterior. Levantó la vista. Observó detenidamente a su amiga. Detectó unas pequeñas líneas de tensión en las comisuras de los labios. Hombros caídos. Ojos cerrados. Ritmo suave del pecho. Manos sobre el vientre.

Ana Rivas parecía abatida.

- Volverá. - susurró gentilmente Teresa.

- Lo sé. - respondió secamente, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Ana exhaló un largo suspiro antes de pronunciar con tristeza. - Sólo que la echo de menos.

Comprendió a la perfección el sentimiento de Ana, dado que lo compartía. En ese instante, brillaba la ausencia de Alicia que se marchó con su padre para disfrutar unas vacaciones navideñas. Una criatura angelical cuya mera presencia les alegraba el día. Con su jovialidad. Imaginación. Picardía.

Alicia no sólo se fue, sino también se había llevado consigo la luz que iluminaba sus vidas grises.

- También la echo de menos.

Los ojos de Ana abrieron. Se separó del respaldo y cruzaron los brazos sobre la mesa. Miraba fijamente a Teresa con una débil sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza. Sin palabras se entendieron.

- ¿Por qué no te vas a casa? Debes descansar. - dijo preocupada, puesto que Ana tenía un mal aspecto como si no hubiera conciliado el sueño la noche anterior.

Ana soltó un suspiro que sonó más bien como un gruñido de exasperación, apartando la vista del rostro de Teresa.

- Es el último lugar donde quiero estar. - contestó malhumorada. Las cejas de Teresa arquearon ante la respuesta. Ana continuó, algo abstraída. - Quiero decir... bueno... ya sabes cómo es mi madre. - De su garganta salió una risa amarga.

Teresa se abstuvo de decir nada. Sobraban palabras. Para bien o para mal sabía muy bien cómo era doña Encarna. Podía intuir que lo último que necesitaba Ana era que su madre le atosigara recordando que mientras era acogida bajo su techo debía seguir a rajatabla sus reglas. Un lugar donde le era imposible gozar paz. La presencia de doña Encarna solía ser harto asfixiante.

Fue entonces cuando se le surgió una idea brillante para animar a su decaída amiga. Su boca dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cuando sus ojos toparon con los de Ana, vio que su amiga la miraba entre recelosa y curiosa.

Teresa se levantó de un salto y habló:

- Anda, coge el abrigo. - Levantó la mano al ver que Ana hacía el ademán de abrir la boca. - No acepto un no. - Se inclinó sobre la mesa, acercando la boca al oído de Ana. - Es la noche de mujeres.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, se apartó bruscamente de la mesa y anduvo rápidamente. Abrió la puerta. Antes de salir, se giró y miró a una Ana boquiabierta. No pudo evitar de reprimir una risita.

- Despierta. Que la noche no espera. Voy a coger el abrigo. Búscame y salimos.

Dicho esto, cerró tras sí la puerta. Caminó a lo largo del pasillo. No podía parar de sonreír como una maníaca. Tenía la plena certeza de que si alguien la viera en ese mismo instante pensaría que había perdido por completo el juicio.

Jamás se había sentido tan viva. Tan aterrada. Tan feliz. Tan insegura.

Tan libre.

Y no tan sola.

- Entra. Déjame cogerte el abrigo.

Sujetó el cuello de la prenda mientras Ana se lo quitaba murmurando un "gracias". Teresa colgó el abrigo en el perchero. Hizo lo mismo con el suyo. Una vez libres de todo complemento, se adentraron en el salón. Acto seguido Teresa se metió en la cocina a fin de hacer una pequeña comprobación.

Una vez satisfecha, regresó al salón donde Ana, de pie, estudiaba silenciosamente todo a su alrededor.

- Ya sé que no es nada lujoso como los que estás acostumbrada de ver. - sonrió, nada molesta.

Ana pegó un brinco, como si acabara de recordar que no estaba sola. Contestó algo inquieta, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

- No es eso. - Ana apartó la vista, repasando de nuevo la decoración. Tras unos segundos en mutismo, los ojos de ambas mujeres se encontraron por segunda vez. Ana habló casi a modo de disculpa. - Simplemente me doy cuenta de que es la primera vez que piso tu casa. - Teresa sintió un ramalazo de culpabilidad y se disponía a abrir la boca para formular una disculpa pero Ana la interrumpió, pareciendo leer sus intenciones. - Es sencillo pero muy cálido. Nada que ver con los que estoy tan acostumbrada de "aburrirme". - Hizo una cómica mueca de aburrimiento junto con un entrecierre de los ojos que hizo reír a Teresa.

- Gracias. Es un cumplido, y más viniendo de ti. - agradeció.

No sólo por el halago sino por el cambio de tema que habría resultado en sí violento para ambas. Tristemente habían acciones por parte de ambas que ni siquiera podían justificarse. En fin, no había tiempo para arrepentirse de lo que ya estaba hecho. Lo importante era que, por el bien de Alicia, en las últimas semanas ambas habían trabajado mucho para rebajar la tensión que estuvo a punto de causar daños irreparables en los lazos familiares.

Debían dejar atrás el pasado si querían dar un entorno sano y estable a Alicia.

- Siéntate, por favor. Voy a poner la mesa.

- Eso sí que no. Déjame ayudarte. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. - Ana insistió vehementemente.

- ¿Quieres que me enfade? - Teresa amenazó poniendo toda la seriedad en su voz, pese a que en su fuero interno se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande viendo cómo el rostro bello de su amiga adoptaba una actitud derrotista.

- Valeeeee, tú mandas. Pero te hago saber que no estoy de acuerdo. No quiero abusar de tu amabilidad.

- Eres mi invitada. Y no se admite ninguna réplica. - Puso énfasis en la última palabra, haciéndose la ofendida. Rió cuando Ana hacía un puchero. Se acercó y tamborileó con el dedo índice bajo el mentón de Ana. - Abúsate todo lo que quieras de mí. Si te portas bien, igual te ganas un premio.- insinuó.

Rompió a carcajadas al observar la expresión totalmente pasmada de Ana. Una vocecilla le decía "Te estás comportando como una cría estúpida." La ignoró por completo, decidiendo que esa noche no era para arrepentirse, ni para cuestionar sus propias acciones que probablemente estaban fuera del lugar. Sólo deseaba tener unas horas para olvidar de todos y de todo. En especial, para disfrutar de la recuperada amistad con Ana Rivas... y no tener como compañera la sofocante soledad.

Transcurrió una hora y media cuando acabaron el postre. Entre plato y plato, estuvieron conversando de cualquier cosa que se les ocurría. Especialmente, anécdotas divertidas que les hicieron reír tanto que casi rompían sus mandíbulas. Pese a estar muy cómodas la una con la otra, no se le escapó un detalle: entre ellas había una norma no escrita que era no hablar de aquel verano en que se conocieron. Francamente, ella todavía no estaba lista para sacar el tema. Y supuso que Ana tampoco lo estaba, y más cuando había un tercero inevitable: su ex marido que acababa de llevarse a su hija.

- ¡Dios! Está todo rico. Mañana no me podré levantar. Por todo el peso que me he ganado. - Ana palmeó el vientre.

- ¡Qué exagerada! Si hasta te puedo levantar con un dedo. No como yo. - Se miró con angustia.

- Déjame pensar un momento. - Ana se frotó el mentón con los dedos, meditando. Teresa enarcó las cejas observando cómo Ana repasaba momentáneamente su cuerpo antes de hablar en tono afectado. - Me temo que en tu caso no te puedo levantar con un dedo.

- ¿Quéeeeeeee? - Exclamó un tanto ofendida, con la mandíbula rebotando contra el suelo. Cogió la servilleta y la tiró en plena cara a una Ana doblada en carcajadas. - ¡Ya te vale! ¡Para si no quieres que te eche a pataditas de aquí! - Pese a la amenaza, su voz se quebró, incapaz de reprimir las irresistibles risas que vibraban en la garganta.

- ¡Madre mía! Tu cara no tiene precio. - Masculló, haciendo casi impronunciables sus palabras debido a las risas.

Teresa emitió unos gruñidos cómicos a la vez que con la servilleta le golpeaba repetidas veces en el brazo de su cuñada.

- Vale, vale, ya paro. - Ana levantó los brazos delgados en señal de rendición. Tras recuperar el aliento, bebió agua a grandes sorbos. Hizo un largo suspiro de alivio antes de hablar. - Es broma. Ahora en serio, estás maravillosamente fantástica. Cocinas fabulosamente. Soportas impresionantemente la mala compañía que soy yo. - Se señaló a sí misma con una sonrisa juguetona. - Conversas magníficamente bien. Pese a que de vez en cuando gruñes adorablemente. En resumen, una anfitriona exquisitamente deliciosa que no tiene nada que envidiar a esas mujeres estiradas.

- ¡Virgen santa, suenas como Rosa! - Soltó antes de que pudiera detenerse. Al ver la mirada perpleja de Ana, se explicó rápidamente. - Acabas de usar cuatro o cinco "mente". - Muy a duras penas contuvo el impulso irrefrenable de fruncir la nariz a modo de disgusto ante la imagen de Rosa pronunciando camelosamente los adjetivos acabados en -mente.

Teresa y Ana se miraron en silencio, todavía desconcertadas por el giro espontáneo de tema. De pronto, estallaron en carcajadas. Trataron de sofocarlas tanto como podían dado que no eran las horas para molestar a los vecinos.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, se quedaron sin aliento.

- Tienes razón. Es tan propio de ella. Ays... creo que he bebido tanto vino. - Ana se frotó la frente, dando muestras de cansancio.

- Ni hablar. Aún no ha acabado la fiesta. - Entornó los ojos de forma misteriosa. Se acercó casi a tocar la nariz de Ana. - Tengo guardado un licor ahí. Nadie lo sabe. Vayamos a celebrar. - Se levantó precipitadamente de la silla. Rió para adentros cuando vio a su amiga terriblemente descolocada por la repentina separación.

- Oh, oh, oh. Me apunto, pero debes ayudarme porque estoy segurísima de que si me levanto, me caeré en plancha. - Se hizo la pensativa antes de continuar. - Claro que para ti no supone ningún problema ya que me puedes levantar con un dedo.

- ¡Ana! - Le pegó un bofetón en el brazo de Ana. - ¡No me recuerdes de que no hace nada me acababas de llamar gorda! - Le echó una mirada asesina cuando vio los labios de Ana curvando peligrosamente. - Pórtate bien, si no quieres quedarte sin premio. - Aquello hizo disuadir toda idea de risas que tenía Ana.

- Oh, prometo portarme bien. - dijo Ana, levantándose y caminando hasta detenerse ante el sofá. - Y sólo quiero remarcar que en ningún momento la palabra gorda salió de mi boca. Sólo dije que no podría levantarte con un dedo. Las leyes de física me apoyan. - Habló con aire de suficiencia.

- ¡Ahí va tu premio, sabihonda! - gruñó Teresa, propinándole un empujón no lo bastante fuerte pero sí lo suficiente para hacerle caer sobre el sofá.

Pero la mujer cometió el error de infravalorar los excelentes reflejos de Ana, cuando unos brazos la agarraron. Ambas cayeron en el sofá, con Teresa encima de su amiga. De la boca de Ana salió una exclamación que sonó como un "pluff", debido el peso de su cuerpo que aplastó el torso de su amiga cortándole la respiración.

- Vaya, no me puedo quejar del premio... - Ana dijo entre risas antes de entrar en un silencio cómodo.

Pese a que Ana no la podía ver, Teresa sonrió. Absorta en la suavidad debajo de su cuerpo, envolviéndola. Cerró los ojos, intensificando el resto de los sentidos. Lamió sus propios labios. Tocó el brazo sedoso de su amiga. Escuchó las rítmicas palpitaciones del corazón. Adentró la nariz en el cuello esbelto, inhalando el aroma que reconocía en cualquier parte del mundo.

De la nada resonaron en su mente las palabras que pronunció Rosa unos días atrás: "_Ponte perfume donde quieres que te besen". _El recordatorio hizo que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar. El temblor se agravó cuando unos brazos la rodearon gentilmente. Se agravó porque aquellas palabras de la actriz eran la "gasolina" que junto con la "cerilla", que eran los brazos de Ana, prendió fuego... del deseo.

- ¿Estás bien? Estás temblando.

Su corazón palpitaba como un loco y el pulso lo tenía desbocado. Notó cómo comenzaba a someterse al deseo, por encima de la razón. Pero el lado razonable no dio su brazo a torcer, por lo que le asaltó un pensamiento que le sentó como una bofetada en plena cara: "Estás en su casa. No sólo la tuya sino también la de Héctor".

El nombre de su esposo despertó una avalancha de sentimientos que casi la asfixió.

Engaño. Traición. Fracaso. Debilidad. Desesperación.

Entre todos, primaba un sentimiento.

Seis letras.

Letra tras letra se imprimía con fuego en su corazón. **PECADO**.

Se separó violentamente del cuerpo de su amiga, levantándose. Mirando cualquier cosa salvo a Ana. Teresa necesitaba fervientemente la distancia como un alcohólico necesitaba a su botella. Anduvo a toda prisa, sin destino. Cuando su vista se resbaló sobre el mueble bar, su cuerpo suspiró de alivio como si acabara de encontrar un salvavidas. Se dirigió hacia allí. Abrió la puerta del mueble y, acuclillada, sus ojos se perdían en el interior pese a que realmente no veía nada.

Su mente estaba a kilómetros de dónde se encontraba.

Se sentía terriblemente confusa. Y aterrorizada. Tanto que su eficaz recurso de ignorar había dejado de serle de utilidad.

Cerró los ojos.

_Ese verano impronunciable._

_Abandonada bajo la penumbra lunar. Nariz aristócrata. Piel perfumada. Mejillas sonrojadas. Lunar insinuante. Sonrisa sensual. Rizos tentadores. Ojos avellana en los que perdería hasta el fin de los días... y..._

_Esa sed._

_La sed que la hizo enloquecer, besándola, queriéndola, amándola, abrazándola, acariciándola... ¿Unos segundos? o ¿unos minutos? o ¿unas horas? Perdió el sentido de tiempo. Del espacio. Del cuerpo. Sólo sabía que se moría lenta pero gustosamente para después resucitarse con más fuerza que nunca._

_Sólo para descubrir que no era un sueño. Se despertó en una pesadilla. Una pesadilla donde esos deseos eran censurables, pecaminosos, impuros y enfermizos... _

Abrió los ojos, con la vista ofuscada por las lágrimas. Agarró con la mano el pecho donde su corazón aulló de desesperación por la esclavitud de los sentimientos a la vez que rugía de victoria por la libertad de la verdad.

La _verdad en mayúsculas _había despojado la venda de los ojos reticentes de Teresa.

La verdad que había estado evadiendo durante tanto tiempo. Tantos años.

Ocultar la verdad había sido su muerte lenta y agónica.

Liberar la verdad había sido su mayor miedo y su mayor anhelo.

Su muerte y su resurgir.

Atacada por unas fuertes náuseas, agarró con la mano libre la puerta del mueble. Respiró casi a jadeos, al comprender que... lo que que sintió en aquel verano y lo que sentía en ese instante por Ana Rivas Llanos no era ni afecto ni camaradería.

No, no lo eran.

No era estúpida. Diablos, las cuñadas no tenían por hábito desearse físicamente... por muy profunda que fuera su estima.

Pero no era lo peor. No, lo peor de todo era que se le cruzó por una milésima de segundo el pensamiento de perderse en la pasión. Con todas sus consecuencias.

Y no era sólo la pasión.

"Todos los secretos acaban saliendo tarde o temprano. Ríndete a mí.", le atacaba sin tregua voz de la verdad en su cabeza.

Apretó los puños, no pudiendo digerir la revelación. Su alma sangró cuando recibió otra revelación.

_El beso accidental que hizo en aquella noche fatídica del verano no era tan accidental._

Las fuerzas de la naturaleza la condujeron a ese estado de locura, ahogando la razón "engañosa" y "políticamente correcta" para dejar al desnudo los verdaderos sentimientos -o falsos, insistía la "razón" que aún se rebelaba contra la verdad-.

Pero de nuevo, ganó implacablemente la verdad. "Que, sin tu conocimiento, ese verano te enamoraste perdidamente de Ana Rivas Llanos. Hizo falta su regreso para abrirte los ojos. Ríndete a mí." Declaró solemnemente la voz de la verdad.

"No, no, perdiste la razón por unos deseos reprimidos que enfocaste erróneamente a Ana en vez de a Héctor que estuvo impedido durante unos días." Gruñía la batallosa razón.

"Tu amor hacia Ana se ha mantenido puro, intacto e inalterable. Tras todos estos años. Ríndete a mí." Le desafió la voz de la verdad.

"¡No, no puedes! ¡Es una mujer! ¡Irás al infierno si te rindes!" Rebatió la razón con desesperación, sintiendo perder la batalla.

Apretó los ojos, no pudiendo soportar más la vertiginosa lucha en su conciencia. Pero las voces en su mente persistían.

"Ríndete a mí." Repitió la portentosa voz de la verdad.

¡No! ¡No! No hay tal verdad. Sólo mentiras creadas por mi sentimiento de culpabilidad.

"Ríndete a mí. Ríndete a tu corazón."

Teresa bajó la cabeza, quedándose sin argumentos.

Se rindió. A la verdad. A su corazón.

"La quiero."

"Irremediablemente."

Esa verdad no le produjo ningún consuelo. Todo lo contrario. Su corazón sangró sabiendo que esa verdad no era _mutua_.

Una verdad que no era de _doble sentido_. Una verdad _unilateral_. Una verdad _no correspondida_.

Lo supo entonces en el verano. Cómo explicaría que una chica provinciana como ella iniciara el beso.

Su amiga y cuñada. Su _dulce Ana_. Pese a su abierto liberalismo, no experimentó sus sentimientos pecaminosos. No los censuró pero tampoco no los correspondió. No, sólo dijo que era una muestra de afecto...

Y para ella... era algo más. Algo más poderoso. Más letal. Más irresistible.

Como la manzana que tentó a Eva a darle un mordisco.

Ambas cayeron en la tentación. Sin esperanza. Sin futuro. Sin salvación.

Ambas quienes una vez fueron jóvenes y vivarachas comenzaron a experimentar una rabia ciega e irracional.

Hacia sí mismas. Odiándose. Culpándose. Martirizándose.

Recordó su propia reacción cuando Rosa le insinuó que tuvo algo con Ana más allá de la amistad. Casi se moría al oír "Breve pero intenso". Aquella idea le resultó un tanto prohibido.

De lo contrario, ¡¿cómo podría justificar los celos enfermizos hacia Rosa?

No podía concebir que hubiera otra mujer en la vida de Ana.

Emitió un débil gemido al tomar conciencia de numerosas contradicciones en su razonamiento.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

Su alma se reducía a dos sentimientos: Pecado y pureza del amor.

En ese instante, sintió una furia desesperada contra su Dios Todopedoroso, no entendiendo cómo permitía ese amor cuando era una herejía a los ojos de la Iglesia y de la sociedad.

Su Dios estaba siendo cruel con ella.

Sintió un quemazón en los ojos, humedeciéndolos a punto de formar lágrimas. Apretó los ojos, evitándolas.

Se sobresaltó cuando una mano posó sobre su hombro.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó una Ana sinceramente preocupada.

Regresó a la realidad, recordándose que estaba ahí para sacar su licor secreto. Como una autómata, alargó el brazo en el interior y sacó la botella que se encontraba en el rincón más oculto. Con la botella agarrada, se levantó y se giró. Sacó todas las fuerzas de flaqueza para poner una sonrisa que enseñaba su blanca dentadura.

- ¡Aquí está el licor!

Ana parecía estar desprevenida, pasando la mirada de la botella a Teresa y viceversa. Una vez recuperada de la sorpresa, los rasgos de la alta mujer se ensombrecieron. Su propio muro que empezaba a levantar a duras penas volvió a derrumbarse cuando percibió una ligera tristeza en los ojos avellana de su amiga. Quería abrazarla pero no podía permitirse otro momento de debilidad. No a costa de arruinar todo.

No soportando más la cercanía física, se movió pasando junto a Ana, ocupando de nuevo el sofá. Sentada, se agachó para abrir la puerta de un pequeño mueble al lado del sofá. Cogió dos pequeñas copas. Sin esperar a que su amiga se sentara, llenó de aguardiente las copas. Extendió una copa a Ana, todavía de pie.

- ¿A qué esperas? Bien, voy a emborracharme sola. - bromeó a medias. En realidad, era su intención. Todavía estaba digiriendo la verdad. - Aunque, si no te unes, te quedarás sin premio. - advirtió, mostrando la botella de aguardiente.

Por fin sus esfuerzos dieron frutos al ver sonreír a su amiga, cuya cabeza meneaba con una mezcla de diversión y resignación. "¡Dios Santo, sus sonrisas me hacen derretir!" Concluyó con amargura mientras un escalofrío de placer recorría la espina dorsal.

"La quiero irremediablemente." Quería llorar. Quería gritar. Quería huir.

Ya era demasiado tarde. Ya no había ninguna salida. La verdad la había atrapado.

Queriendo ahogar esos pensamientos, vació en un solo trago su copa, ignorando las protestas de su amiga por no esperarla a beber con ella. Sintió cómo el potente y ardiente líquido bajaba agradablemente por la garganta hasta el estómago, otorgando calor a su alma atormentada y anestesiando su mente revolucionado. Pero el efecto vigorizador sólo duró un momento cuando los ojos toparon con los labios de su amiga lamiéndose, provocando la resurrección de unas cuantas emociones olvidadas en su cuerpo. Por segunda vez, llenó su copa y tomó otro largo trago. No le importó que a la cabeza le diera vueltas. Dios, era una sensación poderosa desconectarse de la mente, dejando el mando al cuerpo.

- ¡Madre mía, creí que no hablabas en serio! ¡Quieres emborracharte de veras! - exclamó Ana, verdaderamente sorprendida.

Obviando los mensajes de alerta que la mente trataba de enviarle, Teresa esbozó una sonrisa que no avecinaba nada bueno. Sus ojos marrón oscuro centelleaban.

- Seré yo la gorda, pero tú eres la vieja marchita que no es capaz de beber más de una copa. - desafió. - ¡Qué decepción!

- No sé si sabes que acabas de insultarte también. - se mofó. - Gordilla, tengo el deber de corregirte en una cosa. Soy una fantástica bebedora. - habló despacio, enfatizando las sílabas.

- ¡Ja! Demuéstralo. - se cachondeó, contemplando cómo Ana tragó de golpe el aguardiente antes de alargar el brazo para que Teresa lo llenara de nuevo.

Una hora después, ambas mujeres se troncharon de risa mientras Ana explicaba atropelladamente un suceso que le ocurrió en su juventud. Teresa se inclinó hacia delante y alargó el brazo a fin de coger la botella. Pero sus reflejos estaban un tanto narcotizados, que ni siquiera atinó, más bien la volcó hacia la falda de su amiga. Ana, guiada por instinto, trató de evitar el derrame que nunca se produjo. Teresa murmuró varias disculpas mientras con una servilleta intentaba limpiar la falda. Trató de aclarar su vista ofuscada, buscando la mancha líquida. No notó ningún empapamiento.

- Ostras, sí que se ha secado rápido. ¡Quién pensaría que el aguardiente es el perfecto remedio contra las manchas! - balbuceaba embriagada.

- Cariño, si te fijas bien, no hay ninguna mancha. La botella está vacía. - Ana, con la mente algo más clara, habló entre risas, mientras agarraba las manos de Teresa que persistían en su empeño de limpiar su falda limpia.

- Oh, es bueno saberlo. Me apenaría mucho no poder beber sólo para limpiar las manchas... - Divagó mientras intentaba levantarse. A causa de la embriaguez, perdió el equilibro cayéndose de bruces sobre el torso de Ana. Debido el peso de la caída, la espalda de su amiga se hundió atrás en el respaldo del sofá con los brazos colgados en los costados.

- ¡Teresa! - exclamó sorprendida por la caída repentina. - ¿Por qué acabamos siempre en esta postura? - bromeó. Pero Teresa no le prestó atención, más preocupada por la falta del alcohol.

- Oh... ahora que lo pienso... no es tan bueno que se haya acabado, ya no podemos beber... - dijo tristemente.

- ¡No me hables más de beber! Sólo de pensarlo me da vueltas. - Habló entre dientes. - Hasta veo elefantes rosas. No es ningún mito... Pero jamás se lo diré a Alicia...

- Nunca, nunca, nunca debe saber que somos peores que ella. - prometió solemnemente. - ¡Me encanta cómo hueles! - aspiró profundamente el perfume que llevaba. Ana se limitó a reír por las divagaciones sin sentido de Teresa.

- Gracias. Tampoco hueles mal. - Concedió.

Ambas quedaron en silencio, disfrutando la cercanía física. Tras unos minutos, Ana habló en voz baja.

- ¿Sabes qué? Más de una vez pensé en mudarme. Quiero a mamá... pero es tan difícil vivir con ella.

- ¿Por qué no lo haces? - preguntó sin prestar mucha atención. Estaba abstraída en su mundo. Donde tenía abrazada a su amiga, la olía, la saboreaba, la tocaba. Sin muros en medio. Era un sueño increíble, se decía. Ni siquiera se percató de que Ana meditaba la preguntaba con una expresión grave.

- Ya es tarde porque no es per... - se detuvo. - ¿Estás durmiendo?

- ¿Qué?

- Ya veo que no. - suspiró.

- ¿Qué me decías?

- Nada importante. Cariño, creo que es hora de irme. - dijo algo resentida.

- No. Estoy cómoda. - refunfuñó.

- Pero...

- Cállate. - Ordenó tajantemente, queriendo continuar en su dulce sueño. - ¿Sabes qué dice Coco Chanel de tu perfume? - Una sacudida del cuerpo de Ana le hizo saber que no lo sabía. Teresa se separó ligeramente del cuerpo con el rostro a la altura del de su amiga. Miró directamente a los ojos algo adormilados pero atentos de Ana. Oyó muy vagamente la insistencia en el interior de la mente pero hizo caso omiso de ello. - "Ponte perfume donde quieres que te besen". - pronunció en voz baja pero cargada de intensidad.

No podía apartar la mirada, embelesada con los rasgos aristocráticos de su amiga. Cabello rizoso. Sensuales pestañas. Larga nariz. Labios pintados de carmín rojo. Cuello esbelto. Sintió una dolorosa punzada de deseo en su alma, ofuscando el poco juicio que le quedaba.

Recordó la sorprendente descripción de su sobrina acerca de los placeres gustativos de Ana. Se la imaginó meticulosa con perseguir el placer y torpe con gozarlo.

Trazó una línea imaginaria de salsa recorriendo el largo cuello de Ana, tentándola a lamerlo. La imagen que evocó la hizo enloquecer, vibrándose de lujuria y de deseo. La parte anatómica hermosamente esculpida parecía incitarle a tantear su terreno. Teresa aceptó la invitación, acercándose lentamente. Observó con fascinación los músculos del cuello tensándose. Cerró los ojos. Selló los labios en el punto de la garganta donde latía el pulso del corazón. No conforme, rozó ligeramente con la punta de la lengua la piel. El sabor salado y dulce al mismo tiempo la hizo estar en la gloria. Notó cómo Ana vibraba bajo la garganta. El pulso de la garganta se intensificó sobre los mismos labios de Teresa al tiempo que el cuello articulaba unos sonidos que sonaron a sus oídos tan excitantes y tan exquisitos.

Se separó con los ojos todavía cerrados, imprimiendo todas las sensaciones experimentadas en los labios, en su cuerpo, en su mente y en su corazón. No sabía cuánto rato había permanecido en ese trance. Cuando abrió los ojos, creyó estar sufriendo una alucinación. Consideró que jamás había contemplado una cara tan hermosa como la de Ana Rivas. Una cara capaz de transmitirle al mismo tiempo belleza, agonía, ternura, resignación, plenitud y vacío. Conmocionada por lo que acababa de ver, su mente parecía haber recobrado pequeños atisbos de claridad. Pero la embriaguez continuaba ganando la batalla, dejando rienda suelta a sus deseos.

Se moría de ganas de besarla.

Sin despegarse de la mirada aterrada de Ana, se acercó despaciosamente hasta que notó el aliento en los labios de su amiga, casi rozándolos.

Por primera vez, sintió pánico. Y anticipación por lo que vendría a continuación.

Cerró los ojos, a punto de clausurar la casi inexistente distancia.

Inexplicablemente, en unas milésimas de segundo, esa distancia, en vez de acortarse, se acrecentó. Se encontró a sí misma. Al otro lado del sofá.

Ana acababa de propinarle un empujón que lo lanzó al otro lado, causando un pequeño golpe en la nuca.

- Oh, Teresa, ¿estás bien? - preguntó entre alarmada y aliviada. - Lo siento pero debes levantarte. Alguien está llamando a la puerta.

- ¿Có...mo? - Tartamudeó, desorientada por el giro de los acontecimientos.

- Ya voy yo. - Suspiró Ana, levantándose del sofá.

En una postura incómoda, Teresa no podía hacer nada más que mirarla caminando precariamente hacia la puerta. Aguzó el oído, captando unos insistentes golpes en la puerta. La sorpresa dio paso a una furia incontrolable por la interrupción. Trató de levantarse pero se desplomó, de nuevo en el sofá. Estaba mareada. Se acomodó mientras los dedos apretaban sus ojos, intentando apaciguar la sensación del vértigo (y furia).

Oyó la voz afable de su amiga llamando por su nombre. Levantó la vista con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué? - bufó.

- Ha venido un hombre quien dice conocerte. - explicó Ana, con los brazos cruzados. Parecía ligeramente inquieta.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó confundida. Miró la hora. Eran las tres de madrugada. "Nadie en su sano juicio llama a la puerta de la casa a estas horas".

Frenó el curso de pensamientos cuando el hombre se presentó en el salón. Con mucho esfuerzo, enfocó su vista. Gritó ahogadamente al reconocerlo. Se quedó en blanco. No estaba segura de que fuera real...

Pero no era ninguna ilusión cuando la voz masculina habló risueñamente:

- ¿No te alegras de ver a tu hermano, mi Teresina? - anunció con los brazos abiertos en espera de ser abrazado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó rápidamente ignorando las náuseas. Pero pese a las órdenes de la mente, el cuerpo tardaba a reaccionar, por lo que se topó contra la mesa de centro. Olvidó el dolor fuerte que sintió en la rodilla cuando se vio engullida por los brazos potentes de su hermano mayor.

- ¿Alfonso? - Seguía sin poder creerse que Alfonso estaba ahí, en sus brazos.

- Aquí estoy, sano y a salvo. No como tú. Veo que he llegado tarde a la fiesta. -Entrecerró los ojos en un gesto teatral de fastidio.

Oh, cómo había echado tanto de menos esa voz jovial. Ese amor sin condiciones. Esa seguridad que sólo un hermano podía proporcionar.

- No es ninguna fiesta. Sólo es una cena... - Ana aclaró algo ruborizada.

- Ya veo. Una cena que se ha alargado mucho. - Alfonso burló, sin soltar a Teresa. Y sin quitar la vista de Ana.

- Eh... debo irme. Os dejo. Tenéis muchas cosas que contar. - habló precipitadamente.

- No, no, no. - negó vehemente Teresa a quien no le gustaba la idea de no poder disfrutar más de la compañía de su amiga. - Quédate. - Miró a su hermano instando a que lo confirmara.

- Por mi parte estaría encantado. - asintió Alfonso con una sonrisa carismática, mirando primero a Ana y luego amorosamente a Teresa.

- Gracias... pero... el problema es que debo trabajar mañana. Y es muy tarde. - Ana explicó, casi a modo de disculpa. Teresa no se percató de la inquietud de su amiga.

- No, no, no. Tenemos camas. - Insistió. Se zafó de su hermano y anduvo tan inestablemente que más de una vez estuvo a punto de caerse. Sin previo aviso, echó los brazos al cuello de su amiga sorprendida. La miró intensamente con una amplía sonrisa y llena de adoración. Su cabeza volteó, en dirección a su hermano. - ¿Sabes? Ésa es Ana, mi mejor amiga. La quiero muchísimo.

- Oh, me rompes el corazón. - Chocó un puño contra su pecho. Aquello hizo reír a Teresa. Volvió a centrar su atención en su amiga. Ana la miraba con inquietud.

- Ese bruto es mi hermano Alfonso. Lo quiero tanto. Pero no tanto como a ti. - Habló con intensidad sin despegar de la cara de su amiga. ¡Cúan la quería realmente! Su mente circulaba con tanta lentitud que no se percató del brillo de miedo en los ojos avellanas.

- ¡Eso es jugar sucio, hermanita! - protestó Alfonso. Teresa le sacó la lengua. Rieron los hermanos.

- Eh... Gracias. Pero debo irme. - repitió Ana casi en súplicas, apartando los brazos de Teresa. - Debo llamar un taxi.

- Ah, hablando de taxis. - saltó Alfonso. - Espera un momento. - Anduvo rápidamente hasta posarse junto a la ventana. Descorrió la cortina. Se volteó. - Aún está aquí el taxi con el que he venido. Dame un momento para bajar y decirle que no se vaya.

Sin esperar a la respuesta de Ana, el hombre salió de la casa. Ambas mujeres escucharon los poderosos pasos bajando por las escaleras. Teresa la miraba bobalicona.

- ¡Qué regalo me han hecho! - comenzó con un toque de perplejidad. - Tener a dos personas que más quiero en una sola noche.

- Madre mía, cómo me han cambiado la Teresa... Tan loca... Y tan borracha... - Ana la miró entre divertida e insegura.

- Eh, no estoy borracha. - se negó, sintiéndose insultada. - Te lo puedo demostrar. - Ante la mueca de incredulidad de Ana, estuvo determinada a convencerla. Levantó la rodilla a la vez que se agachó la cabeza. Con el pulgar pegado en la nariz, extendió los dedos para tocar la rodilla. Mejor dicho, lo intentó penosamente. Sin el apoyo de una pierna, perdió por completo el equilibro que si no hubiera sido por los brazos de Ana, se habría caído de bruces al suelo. - Uy, uy... me parece que sí lo estoy. - Concluyó atónita. Ana, sujetándola, reía por lo bajo.

- Teresa, te dejo en el sofá. ¿Vale?

No puso ninguna réplica dado que no podía aguantarse de pie. Con ayuda de Ana, se dejó caer en el sofá.

- Escúchame bien. Mañana no irás al trabajo. - Teresa iba a protestar pero su amiga la silenció. - Sssh, puede que en esta casa mandas pero en el trabajo soy tu jefa.

- ¡Eso no es justo! - Trató de agarrar a su amiga pero ésta consiguió librarse de sus brazos. La vio saliendo del salón para volver luego con el abrigo en el brazo.

Tenía la determinación de retenerla a toda costa. Pero sus planes se fueron al traste cuando su hermano entró anunciando que el taxi la esperaba.

- Muchas gracias. Encantada de conocerle. Ah, una última cosa. Sólo para asegurarme, me gustaría que se lo recordara mañana a Teresa que tiene el día libre. Ya sabe, las cosas que tiene la resaca.

- Y tanto que lo sé. - Declaró entre carcajadas, a la vez que le lanzaba un guiño de complicidad. - Se lo recordaré después de que se tomara unas cuantas aspirinas.

- Buena idea. - asintió con una sonrisa. - Y ahora sí. Me voy. Buenas noches, señor.

- No me llame señor, por favor. Ni me hable de usted. Llámame Alfonso. - extendió la mano.

- Si usted... - al ver la mirada de reproche, se corrigió. - Si lo prefieres así, por mí ningún problema siempre que me llames Ana.

- Trato hecho. - Ambos sellaron el pacto con un apretón de manos, con Teresa como testimonio.

- Teresa, que descanses mucho.

- ¡No es justo! - Teresa protestó nuevamente. - Alfonso, dile algo.

- Es una mujer adulta. - Levantó las manos. - Y no quiero que tu amiga tenga una mala impresión de mí con mis modales de bruto. O como lo diríais vosotras, modales indecorosas. - Hizo una pequeña reverencia a Ana, que rió. Se giró a Teresa. -Mañana me lo agradecerás por no avergonzarte delante de ella.

Teresa refunfuñó, infeliz con su hermano por ponerse de lado de Ana, arruinando sus propósitos. Al ver que Ana se iba, se levantó precipitadamente olvidando su pésimo equilibrio. De milagro no se tropezó ya que entre Ana y Alfonso la sujetaron.

- Oh, qué torpe soy... - Carcajeó. Levantó la vista y contempló a pocos centímetros de su cara los rostros de dos personas que más quería en su vida. - Os quiero. - La alegría de tenerlos desbordó en su pecho. Acto seguido, plantó un beso primero en la mejilla de su hermano y luego a Ana.

- Primero, siempre has sido torpe aunque lo ocultes. - bromeó Alfonso. - Y segundo, también te queremos. - dijo con dulzura.

Teresa sonrió afectuosamente a su hermano antes de desviar la vista hacia Ana. La expresión vacante de su amiga hizo esfumar su sonrisa. Frunció el ceño, volviendo la vista a su hermano quien a su vez la miraba confuso. Alfonso desvió la vista hacia Ana. Teresa lo imitó. Percibió el cuerpo de su hermano tensándose. Enseguida supo por qué. Sucedió que ambos cayeron bajo el encantamiento de Ana. Su respiración se cortó al ver los labios de su amiga curvando para formar una de sus sonrisas tan deslumbrantes que la volvían loca.

- Tiene razón. Te queremos. - confirmó Ana en voz susurrante pero con tal intensidad que la embargaba..

Teresa se olvidó por completo de la presencia de su hermano, perdiéndose en la inmensidad del océano tras esos ojos penetrantes. El embrujo se rompió violentamente cuando Ana se apartó y pasó el brazo de Teresa al hermano. Se despidió de ellos con un adiós.

- Esperamos verte pronto. - gritó Alfonso a la espalda erguida de Ana.

Los dejó solos. Cuando ya no se oyó más el taconeo, Alfonso la caminó con precaución hasta que ambos se sentaron en el sofá.

- ¿Quién es? Tu amiga es realmente interesante. - apreció Alfonso, sin molestarse a disimular su interés hacia la alta mujer.

- Ana Rivas. - contestó sin pensarlo. De pronto estaba tan exhausta que sólo deseaba dormirse. Cerró los ojos, sin cerciorarse de la mirada de perplejidad mayúscula de su hermano.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Ana Rivas? - Teresa asintió con la cabeza. - ¿La hija de los patrones? No, no puede ser. Estás tan borracha que te has confundido de la persona.

- ¡No estoy borracha! - se indignó, clavando con el dedo en el pecho de Alfonso. - Y sí, es la hija.

- ¡Dios mío! No me lo puedo creer. Mamá me lo contó. Pero no me dijo que es tan... tan... guapa. No, guapa es poco.

- ¿Atractiva? ¿Sexy? ¿Carismática? ¿Sensual? - musitó ensimismada.

- ¡Ostras, me has leído la mente! Aunque no la habría descrito tan bien como tú. Sí que la conoces muy bien. - exclamó. - Por cierto, ¿dónde están los padres? - Su hermano miró por todos los lados como si esperara que aparecieran en cualquier momento.

- No están. Están de viaje. - Dios, las pestañas le pesaban. Se durmió pero una sacudida de la mano la sacó violentamente del trance.

- Ah, vaya, esperaba verlos. - dijo desilusionado. - Debí haber avisado, supongo. Pero quería que fuera una sorpresa.

- Oh, me encanta que estés aquí. - Teresa se apretujó contra el pecho de su hermano, cerrando los ojos. - Te he echado tanto de menos.

- Yo también te he encontrado mucho a faltar, mi hermanita. - la voz de Alfonso se quebró por la emoción. Con el brazo estrechó más el cuerpo de Teresa. - ¿Y Héctor?

- De trabajo en Barcelona. El domingo vuelve. - Contó sin emoción.

- ¿Cómo te van las cosas con él? - tanteó con cautela.

- Bien. - Respondió vagamente mientras se emergía en las profundidades del mundo onírico, no resistiendo el abrazo embriagador de Morfeo.

- ¿Sólo bien? - Semiconsciente, Teresa percibió vagamente el esceptismo en el tono de la voz de Alfonso.

- Vamos a tener un hijo. - Anunció, no muy consciente de que su propia garganta emitía palabras. Era como si en la frontera entre el mundo real y el irreal se partiera en dos sin identidad clara.

- ¿Có...mo? - gorjeó. Teresa se notó sacudida por su hermano, obligándola a mirar a los ojos. A su cabeza le daba vueltas, forzándose a abrir los ojos. - ¿Qué quieres decir con esto? Pero yo pensé... - Comprendió de seguida lo que pretendía decir Alfonso.

- No, no puedo. Ni podré tenerlos nunca. Vamos a adoptar un crío. - En un extraño momento de lucidez, susurró ausentemente con voz colmada de tristeza.

- Oh... - sólo pudo decir. La abrazó fuertemente, con el mentón sobre la cabeza de Teresa. - De todos modos, es fantástico. Me alegro mucho por ti.

Teresa no lo escuchó, vencida por el sueño. Se acurrucó en el fuerte pecho, olvidándose de sí misma. No se percató de que fue llevada en brazos a su dormitorio. Ni que su hermano la forzó a despertarse para tomar dos aspirinas junto con agua.

Mecida por la oscuridad.

Sin sueños. Sin memorias. Sin batallas.


	22. Chapter 22

**TERESA**

_**Capítulo 22**_

**Sábado, 28 de diciembre de 1963**

**Anotación histórica: Se aprueba el Primer Plan cuatrienal de Desarrollo para potenciar la economía.**

- ¡Qué cara se trae! Además, ¿qué hace usted aquí? Doña Ana me dijo que estaba usted guardando la cama. - dijo en tono de reproche.

- Ya, ya, ya. Y por favor, hazme el favor de bajar la voz. Mi cabeza se va a explotar. - emitió unos gruñidos que hicieron disuadir a Marifé de toda idea de hablar. - ¿Doña Ana se encuentra disponible?

- Discúlpala. Créeme cuando le digo que intenté todo lo que estaba en mis manos para quitarle la obsesión de salir de la casa. - Alfonso vio la mirada de recelo en los ojos de la mujer rubia. - Ah, perdona, no nos hemos presentado. Soy Alfonso García, su hermano. - Alargó la mano junto con una sonrisa galante que hacía suspirar a las mujeres. El rostro de Marifé se tiñó de rubor, tomando la mano.

- Oh, disculpa. Soy Marifé. - Se hizo una pausa, mirándolo. - Su nombre me resulta un tanto familiar. - Ajustó las gafas de concha. Acto seguido, los ojos engrandecieron en señal de reconocimiento. - ¡Es usted el campeón de boxeo! Mi marido le admira mucho... No tenía ni idea de que ustedes son hermanos...

- No me sorprende. Teresa me tiene escondido para tenerme sólo para ella. - Alfonso le lanzó un guiño. Marifé hizo una risita que resultó ser patética a los oídos de Teresa.

- Es muy reservada y...

- Disculpa pero queremos saber si se encuentra disponible. - Teresa la interrumpió sin consideración.

Sabía muy bien por la sombría expresión de Marifé que acababa de dejarla ridiculizada. Pero no tenía tiempo para ser considerada con los sentimientos de los demás. Y mucho menos, para tolerar el peloteo.

Se maldijo más de una vez por su tozudez de ir a los Almacenes Rivas. Debió hacer caso al consejo de su hermano, de no salir de la cama. Y ahora, tenía que soportar un vertiginoso caleidoscopio de luces, ruidos y voces. El exceso de maquillaje ni siquiera podía ocultar su cara demacrada, compuesta por unas ojeras grisáceas, unos ojos vidriosos y una palidez alarmante.

- Permitidme consultar la agenda.- respondió Marifé, con un aire de superioridad.

Teresa le lanzó una mirada gélida que desgraciadamente no le acobardó. Marifé le estaba haciendo pagar el precio por la humillación. En otras circunstancias, la hubiera puesto en su sitio, pero dado su estado precario, no tenía fuerzas para nada. Así que le concedió el gusto de lamer el orgullo herido.

- En estos instantes, no se encuentra ocupada. Voy a avisarla. - anunció al fin, cogiendo el auricular del teléfono.

La paciencia de Teresa se agotó por completo, por lo que arrastró a su hermano sin dar tiempo a Marifé a marcar el botón del aparato.

- Pero no pueden... - La palabra murió en la boca de la secretaria cuando Teresa abrió la puerta del despacho y entró.

La menor de los García cerró momentáneamente los ojos, cegada por la luz molesta. En su mente recitó todos los insultos conocidos en el vocabulario español. La sorpresa en la voz de la ocupante del despacho la hizo abrir los ojos. Frunció el ceño, entrecerrando la vista. Ana estaba de pie, mirándolos atónita.

- Lo siento. Han entrado sin darme tiempo de avisarle. - Marifé, que pasó por su lado, se justificó un tanto apurada. Ana sacudió la mano, quitando la importancia a la irrupción de los visitantes.

- Entrad por favor. Y Marifé, traednos... ¿café?. - Miró a los García a modo interrogativo. Ambos asintieron. - Sí, café. Y leche. Puedes retirarte, gracias.

Marifé hizo una ligera inclinación de la cabeza, dándose por enterada. En silencio, se apartó y salió del despacho. Cerró la puerta.

Ana Rivas, dejando a un lado las formalidades, se acercó a toda prisa a Teresa. Tomó entre las manos el rostro de la mujer morena y lo inspeccionó con detenimiento.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - exclamó Ana a modo reprobatorio. - Se te ve horrible.

De pronto perdió todo sentido. Enterrándose en la agradable calidez que proporcionaba el contacto de las manos. Escuchó, detrás suyo, a su hermano eximiéndose de responsabilidad en su decisión de venirse a los Almacenes.

- ¡Teresa! A cabezona no te gana nadie. - regañó Ana. - Anda, siéntate. - Teresa bufó pidiendo que no hablara tan fuerte.

Un brazo pasó por sus hombros, encaminándola hasta dejarla en el acolchado sofá marrón. Su hermano se arrellanó en la butaca situada al lado de ellas.

- ¿Quieres agua? - preguntó. Teresa asintió, notando la lengua reseca.

- Tiene un bonito despacho. - apreció su hermano, estudiando la oficina, mientras Ana preparaba el vaso de agua.

- Gracias. - Murmuró, al tiempo que extendió el vaso a Teresa.

Ana se sentó a su lado y acarició su espalda en lentos y continuos círculos. Ese movimiento rítmico logró desentumecer los músculos de Teresa, renovando su energía que se encontraba por los suelos.

En cuanto hubo bebido, devolvió el vaso a Ana y ésta lo dejó en la mesa de centro. Los ojos castaños de Teresa se fijaron primero en la postura, luego en la actitud, y por último, en las facciones del rostro de su amiga. Frunció la boca.

- Te veo demasiado bien para ser resacosa. - refunfuñó.

- Te advertí que soy una bebedora fantástica. - habló entre risas. - ¿O no lo recuerdas?

El tono ligeramente inquisitivo de la voz de Ana no le pasó desapercibido. Había algo extraño en su actitud. Era como si estuviera aliviada e inquieta al mismo tiempo. Teresa se encogió de hombros, achacándolo a una mala jugada que le hacía su mente traicionera.

Mientras tanto, su mente hizo un esfuerzo titánico por hacer memoria de los sucesos de la noche anterior. Para ser franca, sólo recordaba a duras penas algunos fragmentos. Todos ellos no le comportaban ningún consuelo. En ese preciso momento, se desmoralizó, añorando desesperadamente el confort de su cama.

Para su desgracia, se acordaba perfectamente de las revelaciones que tuvo... revelaciones que le empujaron a su decisión de enterrarse en las promesas del alcohol. Lo que vino después no lo recordaba apenas. Excepto la presencia de su amiga y las sesiones interminables de risas.

_Unas horas antes... Cuando se despertó, en un principio se sintió desorientada en su propia cama, sorprendida por el dolor que martilleaba su cabeza. Pero el sabor metálico en la boca y la pesadez en los músculos le recordaron de la noche anterior._

_El primer pensamiento que le cruzó fue Ana, con quien tuvo unos momentos increíbles. Asomó una débil sonrisa que se esfumó al asaltarle la voz de la conciencia, recordándole su rendición_

_Al poder de la verdad._

_A la libertad de la revelación._

_A la esclavitud del secreto._

_Al poder del amor._

_A la crueldad de la soledad._

_Recordó de pronto que en esos instantes se encontraba nada más que en la cama de matrimonio con la cual compartía su amado esposo._

_Héctor Perea, a quien debería apoyar, adorar y querer con todo su ser._

_La imagen de su caballero rubio se rompió en pedazos._

_Su caballero valiente y leal se ha convertido en un caballero sin honor. _

_Su caballero **burlado**. **Traicionado**. **Derrotado**. _

_Su caballero no estaba consciente del juramento roto por su bella damisela a quien adoraba sin reservas._

_Ahora ella, la damisela, quien una vez fue segura de su amor por su caballero como el aire que respiraba, baja la cabeza, incapaz de soportar el sentimiento de la vergüenza._

_Su corazón roto entonaba con lamento dos canciones. _

_Una por su caballero sin honor. _

_Otra por su amor desleal a otra "hidalga", menos ruda, más elegante. Confidente en sus luchas y dulce en sus palabras._

_No pudiendo más con el dolor, se formó un ovillo y llorando en silencio, acunándose en el tortuoso mar de las aflicciones._

_El dolor era bienvenido._

_El dolor ahogaba la voz del arrepentimiento._

_El dolor multiplicaba la voz del amor roto y del amor redescubierto. _

_Héctor Peresa, su caballero sin honor. Ana Rivas, la hidalga de su corazón. _

Miró la mujer de enfrente. Sólo hizo reafirmar lo que ya sabía. Amor que censuraba y abrazaba por partes iguales.

Ana Rivas Llanos. Su preciosa hidalga.

Expulsó los pensamientos sombríos, no pudiéndose más con ello. Encontró enseguida una distracción: su hermano que hablaba en tono burlón.

- Creo que Teresa no te avisó de que por su parte siempre ha sido una bebedora pésima, incapaz de beber más de un trago con la lucidez intacta.

Para tortura de su maltrecha cabeza, Ana y Alfonso rieron.

- ¡Callaros! - bramó.

- Oh, perdóname, hermanita. Espero que esto te haya servido de lección.

Pese a las burlas, agradeció el gesto de su hermano quien se preocupó de disminuir considerablemente el volumen de su voz.

- Nunca más beberé. - juró solemnemente. Estaba determinada a llevar su promesa hasta su muerte.

- Jajaja, es el juramento preferido de los resacosos. Raras veces se cumple. - se jactó su hermano.

Marifé entró en el despacho con una bandeja. Teresa inhaló el agradable olor del café negro. Aunque ya había tomado uno en su casa, su cuerpo ansiaba por recibir otra dosis de cafeína para recargar las energías aún muy mermadas y resucitar su mente. En cuanto les preparó las tazas de café, la secretaria salió. Teresa cerró los ojos, abriendo las fosas nasales para aspirar el grato aroma. Bebió a pequeños sorbos, degustando el líquido oscuro. Cada sorbo era como una dosis de gasolina que iba llenando el depósito vacío.

- No sabía que los señores tenían una hija. Mi madre me lo contó hace años. Y eso que vivíamos unos cuantos años sin conocer tu existencia, ¿verdad, hermanita? - la miró aguardando la confirmación.

- ¿Hace falta que siempre me llames hermanita delante de todos? - le fulminó con una mirada asesina. - Tengo más de treinta años.

- Lo siento, pero no cambia el hecho de que eres la hermanita. Soy mayor que tú. Y no puedes hacer nada al respecto. - concluyó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

- ¡Bruto! Es lo que eres. - le espetó.

En realidad, era una maniobra de Teresa para evitar que su amiga tuviera que sacar a la luz temas incómodos relacionados con su familia. Sin decir que era todo un placer oír las carcajadas tan vivarachas de su amiga.

- Sois afortunados. Siempre he deseado tener un hermano. O una hermana. - confesó Ana.

- Pero... Héc... - El cuerpo de Teresa se tensó sabiendo muy bien qué era lo que iba a decir su hermano.

- Ah, antes de que se me olvide. - Teresa lo interrumpió, ignorando la mirada ofendida de su hermano. El tortolito de su hermano no estaba al tanto de las complejidades de las relaciones familiares. Ni estaba lista para oír el nombre de su esposo de la boca de nadie. Oírlo, letra por letra, era como recibir un puño en el estómago. Oírlo era recordarle de su traición. - He venido para buscar el informe y entregártelo ya que lo necesitas para hoy.

- ¡Teresa! ¡Por el amor de Dios, no me digas que has venido para esto! No era necesario. Manolita ya se encargó de entregármelo. No debiste haber venido. - recriminó Ana.

- Ya se lo dije. Pero no hay manera. Es pequeña pero jolines, es más difícil domarla que a un toro. - Alfonso suspiró.

- Todo un halago viniendo de un boxeador. - ironizó. - Suerte de ti que te quiero tanto que no voy a escampar el rumor de que el mejor boxeador de España es incapaz de ganar a una pequeñaja. - esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡Serás...! - La propinó un débil empujón. Todos se rieron.

- ¡Qué divertidos sois! - dijo Ana.

Teresa leyó la gratitud en los ojos de la heredera del imperio Rivas por evitarle situaciones violentas. Ladeó la cabeza, dándole a entender sin palabras que era todo un gusto ayudarla.

Apartaron la mirada cuando Alfonso se levantó de golpe de la silla. Lo miraron interrogativamente.

Anunció lo siguiente en un porte caballeresco, con una ligera reverencia.

- Cumpliendo mi deber de caballero galante, os invito a comer. Y no se admite un no.

Las mujeres se miraron de nuevo. Teresa observó la expresión de incertidumbre de su amiga. Por su parte, la idea de digerir un alimento le resultaba nauseabundo pero le pesaba más la perspectiva de comer con dos de las personas que más amaba en el mundo. Quería deleitar cada minuto con ellos antes de que regresaran sus padres y su esposo.

Antes de regresar al castigo de la vida gris. Al castigo de la verdad. Al castigo de los secretos.

En su mente, ya tenía formada la decisión. Se levantó con lentitud del asiento, reprimiendo la sensación del mareo. Pasó el brazo por el de su hermano.

- Somos dos contra una. - declaró a modo de desafío. Los hermanos se irguieron con orgullo como unas torres poderosas sobre la hija de los Rivas.

Se sonrieron victoriosos al ver la rendición en las facciones de Ana.

* * *

><p>- ¡Ojos dichosos! ¿A qué se debe el honor de regalarnos con vuestras presencias tan hermosas, mis damas? A vuestro lado, la belleza de la diosa Venus palidece. Desde luego, con el permiso de mis mujeres que en paz descansen. Caballero, es usted afortunado porque mi época de Adonis se acabó. De lo contrario, se encontraría ante usted el contrincante más duro de vencer. - Levantó el puño a modo de desafío mientras Alfonso miraba frenéticamente a los lados como si quisiera huirse despavorido de su Goliat.<p>

Las mujeres se rieron.

- Pelayo, es usted incorregible. - dijo Teresa en tono afectuoso. - Venimos a comer. Porque, aunque sus capacidades de Adonis no se han menguado con el tiempo, sus dotes culinarios siguen intactos. Es más, los dioses sí que se morirían de envidia por no poder tener a su alcance sus manjares exquisitos.

- Totalmente de acuerdo. - afirmó Ana.

- Oh, creo que ustedes se exceden en los halagos. Pero se agradece de todos modos. - Les lanzó un guiño pícaro. - ¡Bueno, no os quedéis quietos! Damas y caballero, seguidme.

Le siguieron hasta la mesa situada al fondo, dándoles un poco de intimidad. César apartó la silla en espera de que Teresa se sentara. Repitió la acción con Ana. Ambas le agradecieron el gesto de galantería.

- Ey, eso debería hacerlo yo. Me deja usted en mal lugar, señor. - se quejó Alfonso.

- Puede que en los combates lleve usted el mando. Pero se encuentra usted en mis dominios, por lo que me corresponde esta tarea que hago muy gustosamente. Y más con estas señoritas tan encantadoras. - rebatió César con una sonrisa amplía.

- Tiene razón, Alfonso. Además, tiene una arma secreta que es muy infalible que ni tú puedes rebatir. Es el mejor orador que haya conocido. Sin decir que está a la altura del mismísimo Casanova. No como tú, el bruto, mi hermanito. - Acabó con una sonrisa socarrona.

Alfonso, lejos de ofenderse, estalló en carcajadas. Pelayo, el padre de Marcelino, le fulminó con una mirada.

- Eh, me hiere usted su escepticismo. Por mucho que deteste presumir, le haré saber que cuando tenía su edad, cientos de jovencitas besaban cada paso que daba. - explicó César Pelayo con los brazos cruzados.

- Puedo dar fe de ello. - dijo una voz detrás de la espalda de César. - Mi madre era una de sus interminables pretendientas. Sin decir que de vez en cuando se le echa el ojo cuando viene de visita.

- ¿Ve? - saltó Pelayo con el mentón alzado.

- Oh, le pido perdón por ponerlo en duda. – se rindió Alfonso, con las manos en alto.

César se hizo rogar, no disculpándolo de inmediato. Pero Manolita le propinó un codazo en las costillas, murmurando por lo bajo que se le perdonara. Con un bufido de exasperación, se le concedió el perdón. Les hizo saber que volvería enseguida en cuanto supervisara los quehaceres (o mejor dicho, evitara los desastres) de Marcelino en la cocina.

- ¡Hombres! - Manolita sacudió la cabeza. Las mujeres sentadas se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo con ella.

- No todos serán iguales, digo yo. - Alfonso puso ojos de corderito degollado.

Las mujeres se miraron las unas a las otras, suspirando al unísono. Pensaban igual: "Todos los hombres son iguales." Notando el desacuerdo de las mujeres, Alfonso soltó un bufido de exasperación.

- Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí Teresa? ¿No deberías estar en la cama? ¡Tienes una cara más espantosa! - Manolita exclamó preocupada.

- Como si no lo supiera. De todos modos, gracias por ser sincera. - ironizó. - Yo estoy aquí porque... - Se vio interrumpida por Manolita que le lanzó un guiño de complicidad.

- Ya lo sé. Porque un pajarito me ha dicho que venías muy bien acompañada con un hombre guapo. - "¿Por casualidad, ese pajarito lleva gafas horripilantes?" Teresa quiso decir pero se contuvo. - Y aquí estáis todos. Anda, hombretón, levántate. Déjame darte un abrazo. Hace tiempo que no te veíamos. - Alfonso se levantó y se fundieron en un largo abrazo. - Ya verás cómo Marcelino en cuanto sepa algo vendrá en un plis plas. - Enfatizó lo último con un chasquido de los dedos.

En ese mismo instante, giraron los cuellos hacia la cocina, donde se armaba un revuelo.

- Oh, ya está. Ahora cuento hasta tres. Un... dos... tres.

Nada más pronunciar el número tres, salió un hombre rubio, larguirucho, de cara alargada. Más que un hombre, parecía un niño grande. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la mesa. Tenía la cara enrojecida y jadeaba como si hubiera recorrido miles de kilómetros.

- Dios, no me lo puedo creer. Cuando me lo dijo padre, creía que me estaba echando una broma de mal gusto... Y usted...está aquí. En pleno auge. Es usted mi dios. - Marcelino tartamudeaba, con voz quebrada de emoción. - ¡Manolita, está aquí! ¡Está aquí! - agarró desesperadamente los brazos de Manolita, como si necesitara que alguien le confirmara que no estaba en un sueño. Manolita consiguió zafarse de él entre gruñidos.

- ¡Suéltame, cateto! Tengo dos ojos. Sí, ya veo que está aquí. Deja de montarnos una escena, que me estás avergonzando.

- Oh, perdona. - Se giró hacia Alfonso, que lo miraba divertido. - Es que... señor, no se imagina cuánto me emocioné escuchando la crónica de su último combate. Un derechazo lo deja tieso que se cae para no levantarse nunca más. - Recitó con un aire soñador. Se despertó de sopetón cuando Manolita le propinó una buena colleja.

- No digas tonterías. Están aquí para comer, y no para perder tiempo escuchándote. Toma la nota, anda ya. - Ante los ojos amenazadores, Marcelino no se atrevió a contradecirle.

- Sí... sí... ¿Qué desean ustedes? - Tanteó el bolsillo del delantal. Arrugó la frente. - Esperadme un momento, por favor. Debo buscar mi libreta y un lápiz. No tardo nada. - Se fue rápidamente a la barra.

- Es todo un amor, pero qué patán más inútil... ¡ni siquiera es capaz de memorizar tres pedidos de ná! No le digáis nada, pero suerte de que mis niñas no le han salido. Pá ná.- murmuró por lo bajo, pero lo suficiente para oírla.

Teresa y Ana taparon la boca con la mano, conteniendo las risas. Siempre resultaba entretenido viéndolos discutir. Alfonso ladeó la cabeza a modo de compasión, hacia Marcelino. "A muerte con los hombres", era el lema de la camaradería masculina.

- En fin, he venido para darle el jarabe que he comprado para mi niña que está malita. Con la cabeza que tiene Marcelino, he preferido ser yo quien lo compre. - explicó el motivo de su presencia.

- Vaya, espero que esté mejor. ¿Por qué no te quedas con tu hija a cuidarla? Ya recuperarás otra tarde, ya sabes que por mí no debes preocuparte. - dijo Ana.

- Oh, no, no. Muchas gracias por su preocupación, doña. Mi niña está en muy buenas manos.

- Pero... - intentó persuadirla. Manolita la interrumpió cuando tras echar un vistazo a su reloj exclamó que era tarde.

- Lo siento, debo irme. Me alegro de veros. Y a ti sobre todo, Alfonso. Espero verte en otro momento.

- Lo mismo digo. Estaré por aquí unos días.

Se despidieron al unísono, contemplando cómo Manolita dejó el frasco encima de la barra recordando (más bien, ordenando) a Marcelino que en cuanto tuviera un rato libre debía ir a casa para dar la primera dosis a la niña enferma.

- ¡Qué personajes! - Alfonso exclamó con una sonrisa.

Tras unos cinco minutos de charla unilateral de Marcelino que de no ser por la presencia de su padre les recitaría de memoria todas las crónicas de los combates de Alfonso, tomó los pedidos. Prefirieron optar por varias tapas en vez de una comida copiosa.

- ¡Díos! Todavía no me entra en la cabeza de que a estas alturas puedes tomar vino. - La vista del vino negro que bebía Ana le producía interminables naúseas.

- Ja, ja, ja. No soy quien sufre una bendita resaca, mi pobrecita Teresa. - Mofó Ana, acariciando juguetonamente la cabeza de Teresa, quien la apartó de un manotazo.

- Hagamos un brindis en honor de la resacosa. Ya que no puede brindar. Para que veas que tu hermano se preocupa de tu bienestar, mi hermanita. - Ante el comentario jocoso, Teresa le pegó un bofetón en el brazo musculoso de Alfonso.

- ¡Ya te vale!

- Anda, un brindis para ella. - Ana, toda sonriente, alzó la copa de vino, entrechocando contra la de Alfonso.

- Estáis confabulando contra mí. - bufó, con los brazos cruzados.

- ¡Qué quejica! Suerte de que hemos traído a esta damisela para hacerme mejor compañía. Se ve de lejos que tu amiga o cuñada...- los ojos de Alfonso no se despegaban de los de Ana. Algo que no le gustó nada a Teresa. - es una mujer inteligente, divertida, refinada, amable. - se giró a Teresa. - Vamos, nada que ver contigo.

- Oye, no te pases con ella. - Ana reprobó pese al rubor que teñía sus pómulos.

Marcelino les trajo varias tapas que pese a parecer deliciosas sólo lograban hacer perder el apetito de Teresa. Picoteó algo, más por orden de su cuñada que por gana. Pero no era sólo su único malestar. Transcurrían los minutos y el humor de Teresa se agrió. Se mantuvo callada contemplando cómo el flirteo entre Alfonso y Ana iba a crescendo, pese a que más de una vez trataron sin éxito de unirla a su conversación. Para colmo, apenas pudo probar las tapas debido a que los síntomas de la resaca regresaron. Con más fuerza.

Se sintió ignorada.

Aquello era algo a lo cual no estaba acostumbrada. Ni de lejos. Comprendía que su hermano no pudiera quitar la vista de la belleza de su amiga. Pero otra cosa era piropearla, galantearla, halagarla, seducirla... abiertamente ¡para colmo, delante de ella! Lo que menos le gustó era atestiguar cómo Ana seguía el juego... rechazando travesuramente los avances de su hermano pero, al mismo tiempo, alentarlo aún más a entrar en las arenas movedizas.

Notó cierto malestar en el estómago. Lo achacó primero a las náuseas. Pero no tardó en identificarlo. Eran los celos comiéndola. Hubiera deseado golpear la mesa con todas las fuerzas para detener el odioso flirteo pero aún le quedaba restos de decoro. Así que pasó un buen rato sufriendo, enloqueciéndose, desesperándose... Deseó con todo su alma que el tiempo pasara rápidamente para aligerar su calvario.

Pero no, sus segundos se convirtieron en minutos. Minutos en horas. Horas en siglos.

El tiempo era cruelmente infinito para su desquicio.

El nudo que sentía en el estómago se aflojó momentáneamente cuando hermano se disculpó para ir al aseo. Por fin, estaban a solas. Las señales de peligro que resonaban sin cesar en su alma se aplacaron.

Sólo por unos segundos cuando Ana dijo lo siguiente:

- ¡Qué interesante es tu hermano! Definitivamente los García son tan divertidos.

- Pero lo mío es más sutil. - saltó, no pudiéndose más con el tormento. - Más inteligente, más pícaro. - Refiriéndose a su humor.

- Ostras, no te ofendas pero me refería solamente a los varones. - Su sonrisa se ensanchó, rayando la burla. - Pero sí, tienes razón, tienes armas adorables que descubrí no hace mucho. - Si no fuera por el brillo en los ojos, uno pensaría que hablaba en serio.

- Eh...- El cuello de Teresa se enrojeció violentamente, subiendo el color hasta adornar las mejillas. No pudo articular palabra alguna, lamentándose de su ridiculez en saltarse en defensa de su... ¿qué?... "honor"... "dignidad"... no tenía ni la remota idea de porqué había dicho semejante sandez. ¡Sólo quería que la tierra la tragara!

Por fortuna, su hermano no tardó nada en volver, salvándola de tener que justificarse.

- Ya estamos. ¿Queréis tomar algo más?

- ¡No, por Dios! - gimió ante la idea de visualizar más la comida que sólo le producía mareos.

- Teresa, ¿estás bien? Tienes mala cara. - se preocupó Ana. - Casi no has comido nada. Deberías ir a casa, meterte en la cama.

- ¡Sí, buena idea! - exclamó fervorosamente Alfonso.

Precisamente, antes de que abriera la boca de su hermano, estuvo considerando seriamente la sugerencia de Ana pero, al leer el lenguaje del cuerpo de su hermano que hablaba a gritos "excitación", se olvidó inmediatamente de la cama esperándola con calor y silencio. El peligro resonaba de nuevo, con más fuerza, en su alma.

- No. - respondió.

Su boca dibujó una sonrisa malvada al ver la expresión de desilusión en las facciones duras de Alfonso. Los planes de su hermano de estar a solas con la hija de los Rivas se fueron al traste. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta pero... era tan potente el instinto de posesión con su preciosa Ana.

Se volteó para mirar a su querida amiga y le cogió la mano. El contacto encendió su corazón y murmuró con voz llena de adoración.

- Gracias por preocuparte, pero me recuperaré enseguida.

Ana suspiró largamente.

- No insisto porque sé que no hay manera de convencerte. Entonces, ¿qué proponéis? ¿Queréis estirar un poco las piernas?

Antes de que los dos hermanos pudieran articular palabra alguna, en ese instante se plantó ante la mesa un Marcelino sobreexcitado.

- Perdona, no he podido evitar escuchándolos. No es que estuviera fisgoneando. - se justificó rápidamente. - Que me parta el rayo. Pero es que pasaba por aquí. Y mi oído que es tan fino como un lince... - Se paró a secas cuando detrás suyo oyó una risita burlona. - ¿De qué se ríe, padre? - Frunció el ceño.

- No, no. Nada. - Pelayo se hizo el inocente mientras sacaba brillo a los vasos. - Pero, ahora que tus oídos están bien engrasados, para tu información, se dice "vista de lince" que, pese a ese magnífico felino es reputado por sus innumerables habilidades: vista, oído, velocidad; alude a Linceo, hijo del rey de los mesenios, de quien se decía que era capaz de ver y contar a simple vista los barcos de una flota de guerra que alcanzaban hasta 240 km por hora... - se dispuso a continuar pero su hijo le interrumpió.

- Padre, ya me quedó claro. Y ahora no nos interesa oír más lecciones de esa blasfemia.

- No es blasfemia. Es mitología, cateto. - corrigió un tanto indignado.

- Ya, ya, lo que usted diga.

El padre y el hijo se enzarzaron en una disputa de miradas nada amistosas.

- ¿Qué decía, Marcelino? - preguntó Ana en un intento de zanjar la discusión.

- Eh... - se giró, olvidándose enseguida de su padre. - Ah sí, lo que decía, pues pasaba por aquí y, por casualidad, que conste que nunca lo hago...

- Caballero, ¿podría irse directo al grano? - casi gruñó Alfonso, no pudiéndose más con los rodeos.

- Ah, perdone usted, cuando pasaba por vuestro lado, oí que os habéis acabado de comer. Que conste que no he querido interrumpiros hasta ahora. - Ante la mirada de amenaza de Alfonso, instintivamente se irguió la espalda y soltó finalmente lo que deseaba decir al principio. - Ah, esperaba que se uniera a nosotros, tomando unos chatitos con esos amigos. - señaló con el dedo hacia a unos hombres que se encontraban al otro lado de la taberna. Éstos les saludaron con una ligera sacudida de cabeza. - Nos preguntábamos si tiene la cortesía de unirse a nosotros, para contarnos sobre sus combates. Nos honraría si escuchamos de usted en directo y en persona... Ah, esos chatitos los invita la casa. - Añadió con una sonrisa tan amplía que parecía salir de la cara, aguardando impaciente la respuesta de Alfonso.

Se veía de lejos que el hermano de Teresa no compartía el entusiasmo de Marcelino ante la perspectiva de perder su tiempo precioso con unos borregos en vez de continuar galanteando a la atractiva heredera del imperio Rivas. Teresa podía intuir perfectamente sus intenciones, por lo que decidió anticipar sus acciones. Antes de que Alfonso dispusiera a abrir la boca para rechazar, Teresa intervino rápidamente.

- Alfonso, vete con ellos. No te preocupes por nosotras. Estaremos perfectamente. - Los ojos castaños de su hermano primero se tiñeron de asombro que dieron paso luego a una resignación mal contenida. Teresa se dirigió a Ana. - ¿Verdad, Ana?

- Sí, desde luego. - confirmó Ana, sonriente. No le parecía afectar mucho la idea como a su hermano. Aquello le animó el humor.

- Bueno, si ustedes lo desean... - murmuró resignado. No lo dejó acabar porque Marcelino agarró su brazo, forzándolo a levantarse.

Ambas se rieron cuando Alfonso les ponía ojos de corderito degollado mientras lo arrastraban hasta la mesa donde lo esperaban varios hombres de todas las edades.

- Ni que lo mandaran a la guerra. - dijo Teresa, meneando la cabeza en gesto atónito ante la actitud infantil de su hermano. Las mujeres se echaron a reír de nuevo. Pero la resaca de Teresa lo impidió disfrutar plenamente cuando le atacó de nuevo una fuerte jaqueca. - Dios, mi cabeza.

- ¿Estás bien? - Ana se preocupó de inmediato, acariciando en círculos la espalda de Teresa. - Ya te hemos dicho una y otra vez que deberías estar en la cama. Pero tú erre que erre.

- Por favor, no me lo recuerdes una y otra vez. Además, es la calor que me está afectando. Necesito un poco de aire fresco.

- Sí, tienes razón. Te ayudará a despejar un poco la cabeza. Demos un paseo. Anda, levántate. Voy a pagar la cuenta.

- De eso ni hablar. Que lo pague el caballero andante.

- No digas tonter...

No lo dejó acabar porque Teresa llamó a Pelayo que se encontraba en la barra escuchando embobado las anécdotas pugilísticas de Alfonso. En cuanto tuvo su atención, le informó que la cuenta corría a cargo de su hermano. Pelayo asintió con la cabeza.

- Teresa. - Ana llamó por su nombre.

Teresa se limitó a mirarla con satisfacción, dándole a entender sin palabras que no se admitía ninguna réplica. Ana cruzó los brazos y suspiró largamente a sabiendas que acababa de perder otra batalla.

Las mujeres se levantaron. En cuanto se abrigaron, se despidieron de todos quienes les devolvieron el saludo con alegría. Salvo Alfonso, que sacudía ligeramente la mano. Mirándolas tristemente mientras la puerta se cerraba.

El aire gélido les abofeteó en plena cara. Teresa lo recibió con agrado, sintiéndose renovada con todo el malestar olvidado. Mientras que Ana se arrebujaba en las prendas protegiéndose del frío. Las cejas de Teresa se levantaron cuando unos brazos delgados envolvieron su brazo, atrayéndola contra sí misma.

- ¡Caminemos! Así no cogemos frío. - apremió Ana, casi tiritándose.

Teresa ladeó la cabeza en gesto afirmativo, apretándose más contra el costado de su amiga para darse calor la una a la otra.

Caminaron en silencio. Gozando la proximidad de la otra. Admirando el bello paisaje de varias tonalidades blancas. Blanco puro adornando los capós de los automóviles, tan puro que encegaba. Blanco fangoso a lo largo de las calles concurridas. Blanco transparente en forma de las estrellas de hielo colgando de las farolas. Blanco marfil recibiendo en brazos abiertos los recién llegados copitos de nieve, tan inocentes y tan puros como los bebés traídos de París.

- ¡Mira! - dijo Teresa, con el dedo señalando la escena que atrajo su atención.

Lo que vieron les hizo sonreír.

Era un grupo de niños haciendo guerra de nieve.

En cada lado se formaron unas magníficas barricadas para protegerse de los ataques de las bolas. En medio de la calle, se plantaba una cómica figura, que recordaba más a un espantapájaros que a un muñeco de nieve. Se llevó la peor parte de la guerra de nieve. La cabeza se aguantaba de milagro cuando peligrosamente se deslizaba hacia un costado, no cayéndose del todo. El rostro era de risa, en los ojos pusieron dos botones de tamaño diferente, ofreciendo una expresión divertida, como de asombro. En vez de la típica zanahoria en la parte nasal, pusieron una cebolla. La boca era una línea mal trazada con el carmín rojo pasión de un pintalabios. Con total seguridad una mujer en la ciudad no compartiría con la felicidad de los niños en cuanto supiera que su caro pintalabios se echó a perder para otros usos inútiles. La segunda bola más grande que hacía de tronco presentaba un triste aspecto, completamente abollado por los golpes de las bolas. Además, el tronco estaba hecho con nieve enfangada, afeando todavía más su aspecto.

Pese al resultado, alguien quien tuvo una mínima compasión envolvió el cuello con una bufanda andrajosa.

Casi se asustó cuando notó el aliento caliente rozando su mejilla. Giró la cabeza en señal interrogante. Vio los ojos de Ana a punto de aguarse, sin apartar la vista de la escena que tenía ante sí.

- ¿Sabes? Si Alicia estuviera con nosotras, no se hubiera dudado en ningún momento de unirse a ellos pese a que le prohibiera. Era su pasatiempo favorito. Era todo un placer verla. Plena felicidad. No le daba miedo ensuciarse. ¡Pobre Mary! Se llevaba cada disgusto cada vez que veía Alicia sucia de arriba a abajo. Mary era nuestra criada en Nueva York .- murmuró en voz baja sin ocultar la añoranza.

A Teresa se le cortó la respiración contemplando el rostro de su bella amiga. Mejillas sonrosadas. Ojos brillantes. Aire vaporoso. Labios enrojecidos.

Quería morirse ahí mismo.

Por amor hacia esa mujer.

Por traición a su esposo.

Cerró los ojos. Cansada de sus batallas internas. Los abrió. La miró. Sonrió con tristeza.

Sentía tantas cosas a la vez.

Afortunada por tenerla a su lado.

Agraciada por contemplar ese lado sentimental de su amiga, que rara vez mostraba.

Entristecida por haber perdido tantos posibles momentos preciosos a causa de sus miedos.

¡Dios santo, cómo le habría gustado estar al lado de Ana y Alicia en aquellos momentos! ¡Ver a una Alicia sucia y radiante, tirando bolas!

En Madrid, en Nueva York, allá donde ellas estuvieran.

Pero no, en vez de ella, estaba Pedro, pensó con una mezcla de resignación y alivio. Aún así, Ana y Alicia no estaban solas. Pedro demostró ser un buen padre. De lo contrario, ambos no habrían levantado una criatura tan maravillosa como Alicia.

El corazón se le anudó al visualizar el rostro pecoso, anguloso, pícaro de su sobrina. Inconscientemente, se apretó más contra Ana.

- Me la puedo imaginar perfectamente. - dijo al fin. - Pero ¿sabes qué?

No dijo nada más en espera de que Ana le mirara a cara. Sonrió cuando vio la mirada de confusión en los ojos avellana.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? - susurró, casi con miedo.

- Ana, creo que te puedes imaginar lo que nos diría Alicia. - dijo risueña.

- ¿Qué quieres de...? - Se sorprendió cuando Teresa se despegó de ella. - Eh, ¿adónde vas?

- Ya lo sabrás.

El corazón de Teresa palpitaba como un loco por la anticipación de lo que ocurriría a continuación. No se sentía tan viva desde hacía tanto tiempo. Había olvidado muchas sensaciones. Y no quería seguir perdiéndolas.

Sólo cabía una cosa en su mente: recuperarlas. Aunque no pudiera tener el corazón de Ana.

- Aquí tienes mi regalo. - declaró con una sonrisa misteriosa.

- ¿Ah sí? - Ana la miraba sorprendida.

No tardó en recibir su regalo cuando notó una masa helada salpicando su rostro.

- ¡Teresa! - gritó furiosa mientras limpiaba la cara de nieve. - ¡Estás loca!

Teresa estaba doblada en carcajadas.

- Tu cara no tiene precio. - apenas podía pronunciar con las lágrimas rodando por las mejillas coloradas.

No cambiaría ni por todo el oro del mundo el momento que experimentó con Ana.

desde que conocieron, consiguió sorprender a su amiga con la guardia baja cuando le lanzó una bola de nieve.

Le dolía los músculos por el vorágine de risas. Emociones. Parecía haberse quitado de encima tantos años.

En un momento de lucidez, se acordó de que no estaban solas. Recorrió con la mirada las expresiones de los pocos transeúntes que pasaban al lado de ellas. Las había de todos colores. Reprobación sin reservas. Sorpresa. Compasión. Simpatía.

Una pareja de edad avanzada les lanzó un guiño de complicidad.

De pronto, gritó cuando una enorme bola de nieve rebotó contra su cara, quedando paralizada por el súbito frío.

- ¿Quién...? - bramó.

No tardó en saber la respuesta cuando observó la expresión de venganza cumplida en las facciones de Ana.

Pero había algo más.

Teresa se sintió en plena comunión con Ana. Unidas en todos los sentidos. Pese a que les separaban dos metros de distancia. Era un sentimiento tan poderoso que no pudo evitar detener un pequeño riachuelo de lágrimas.

- Sé muy bien lo que nos diría Alicia. - Ana se detuvo mientras se miraban larga y tendidamente. Ambas asintieron con la cabeza, comprendiéndose la una a la otra.

- ¡Unirnos a la guerra! - Gritaron al unísono.

Ana se echó a correr hacia el bando derecho. Teresa apreció cómo Ana se agachaba junto a otros niños y niñas totalmente asombrados por su presencia repentina. Uno de ellos creyó que venía a mandarlos a sus casas. Pero el rostro infantil cambió por completo cuando Ana negó con la cabeza. Aunque no los oía, Teresa podía adivinar perfectamente sus palabras. Los rostros del bando se tiñeron de emoción y excitación.

Se asustó cuando vio que todas las manos se dirigían... hacia ¡ella! Innumerables bolas de nieve que acertadamente la tocaron. Se vio obligada a levantar los brazos para protegerse mientras encaminaba hacia el bando opuesto. Por fin, la barricada la protegió. Observó los sorprendidos rostros infantiles.

- ¡Damas y caballeros, no os quedéis con la boca abierta! ¡Que nos esperan! ¿Listos para ganarlos? - Casi rió cuando todos los rostros movían como unos autómatas en gesto afirmativo sin salir del asombro.

Acunó un montón de nieve entre sus manos y lo formó una bola. En cuanto comprobó que era el momento de tirar sin el peligro de recibir golpes, se levantó dispuesta a lanzar la bola.

Con la mano en alto, se quedó paralizada al comprobar que no era la única persona en pie.

Al otro lado, estaba Ana. Con una mano lista para tirar.

Desafiante. Poderosa. Bella. Peligrosa.

Se sonrieron antes de gritar y lanzar la bola.

Era justamente lo que habría deseado Alicia.


	23. Chapter 23

**TERESA**

_**Capítulo 23**_

**Martes, 31 de diciembre de 1963. Fin de Año.**

**Anécdota histórica: El 27 de diciembre. Las Cortes aprueban la ley de reforma de la Seguridad Social.**

La felicidad que experimentó tres días atrás fue efímera. "Todo principio tiene fin" concluyó malhumorada. Sólo que el fin llegó en un santiamén. Ahora se encontraba atrapada en una telaraña de falsas sonrisas, besos desprovistos de afecto y burlas disfrazadas con elogios exagerados. Resumiendo, se respiraba una absoluta hipocresía en el ambiente en vez de camaradería espontánea fruto de un día especial como el Fin de Año que solía dejar a un lado todo resentimiento por unas horas.

Miró a su lado. Frunció el ceño. "Maldito seas", su único pensamiento que repetía una y otra vez.

Su propio calvario fue culpa del inconsciente de su hermano. Su mente retrocedió a la mañana del día anterior. En la oficina de Ana Rivas.

_En ese momento no se encontraba presente Marifé, lo que era una buena noticia. Cuanto menos la veía, más le alegraba el día. Sin pensarlo, cogió el pomo y lo giró. Se detuvo en seco cuando oyó una voz que no pertenecía a Ana. Iba a cerrar la puerta, no queriendo interrumpir la reunión. Pero se sorprendió al comprobar que la voz le resultaba familiar. ¡Era su propio hermano! Se preguntaba qué demonios hacía ahí, sin que ella tuviera conocimiento. "Ah, claro, por esto, va tan mudado." _

_Recordó cuando a primera hora de la mañana le preguntó extrañada por el elegante atuendo, sin decir que se echó litros de colonia que le hizo arrugar la nariz. Alfonso, de pie, tomando una taza de café, le respondió con aire ausente que tenía una cita con un agente. A oídos de Teresa no sonó muy convincente pero no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto. No tenía tiempo para hacerle un apropiado interrogatorio, dado que debía ir inmediatamente a los Almacenes Rivas. _

"_La cita era con Ana Rivas, patán." Miró a su alrededor comprobando que no pasaba nadie. En cuanto se aseguró, acercó el oído a la puerta entreabierta. _

_- … el Fin de Año? - preguntó Alfonso. _

_- Nada especial. Cenaré con mis padres y una pareja de amigos en un restaurante. _

_- Anda, qué casualidad. Comenté a Teresa que quería invitarlos a una cena para celebrar la despedida del año. Pero duda porque ya sabes, es muy... - Paró como si estuviera tomando un momento tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuada. -... de intimidades. No le van mucho los restaurantes. Quiero decir, que creo que está pensando en una cena íntima con Héctor. Por lo tanto, no pretendo molestarlos. _

"_¡Qué diablos está diciendo! Está diciendo una sarta de mentiras." Alfonso nunca los había invitado. Teresa fue quien le dijo de celebrarlo con Héctor y con él en su casa. Sentía la sangre hirviendo. _

_- Oh... - Notó cierto titubeo en la voz de su amiga. Teresa casi podía oír la mente de su hermano trazando el último plan que estaba a punto de dar frutos. - ¿Te apetece unirte a nosotros? No creo que les importara una persona más.- Dijo educadamente._

"_Mentira, mentira." Y tanto que ocasionaría grandes molestias y futuras úlceras a sus padres, los señores Rivas. Se indignó cuando escuchó la respuesta de su hermano que apenas podía regocijarse de su propio éxito. _

_- Oh, no quisiera molestarlos. Pero creo que haré un enorme favor a mi hermana si __me pierden de vista._

_- Pues asunto resuelto. _

"_Guapo, ya verás lo que te pasa por ser un embustero." Abrió la puerta. _

_- Doña... - Se calló súbitamente, haciéndose la sorprendida. - ¿Qué haces, Alfonso? No te esperaba aquí. - Sintió un gran placer mórbido cuando percibió culpabilidad en los ojos de su hermano. _

_- Ah... hola... Pasaba por aquí. - El cobarde de su hermano no tenía las agallas de verla a la cara mientras hablaba._

_- ¿Pero y tu cita? Sí que se ha acabado tan temprano. No me digas que otra chica te ha dado calabazas. - Habló en un tono ligeramente burlón. Apretó la carpeta contra su pecho, conteniendo las ganas locas de echarse a reír cuando su hermano se estremeció como si hubiera recibido un jarrón de agua fría._

_- ¡Qué cosas dices, hermanita! - respondió, tratando de sonreír. - Acabó antes porque al redactor le surgió un contratiempo que le impidió asistir a la cita. Ya sabes que la prensa me persigue a todas las horas si no les concedo una entrevista. - "Hermanito, acabas de delatarte", pensó mentalmente. _

_- ¿Pero no era el agente con quien te citabas? - se hizo la inocente._

_- ¿Qué? - preguntó desconcertado. Su expresión dio paso a miedo al percatarse de su error. Se corrigió rápidamente, recuperando muy a duras penas la compostura. - Ah, seguramente me entendiste mal. _

_- Ah, seguro. Cosas de mañanas que no me dejan del todo despejada. - contestó casi mofando. El cateto de su hermano era lento de reflejos que no captó la burla. - Bueno, aquí tienes la carpeta. - encaminó hacia la mesa de su amiga, dándole la carpeta._

_- Gracias. Por favor, siéntate. - pidió Ana. Teresa no puso reparos. Cogió el asiento al lado de su hermano, ante la mesa de oficina. - Acabo de invitar a tu hermano para la cena de mañana. - explicó._

_- Caray... - Su hermano la acalló, adelantándose rápidamente._

_- Espero que no te importe. Creo que es lo mejor. Así podéis celebrar solos. Y en intimidad. Quiero decir, que es una noche especial. - Alfonso hablaba a trompicones. _

_- Gracias por tu consideración. Pero nos encanta tenerte, Alfonso. - habló fingidamente apenada. - Si querías cenar afuera, me lo tendrías que haber dicho. A Héctor no le importaría._

_- Mujer, no te tomes tantas molestias conmigo. - insistió Alfonso, todavía nervioso por miedo a verse delatado ante Ana, el objeto de su interés_

_- Que no. - negó con terquedad. Sus palabras estaban trabajosamente calculadas para obtener de Ana la reacción esperada. ¡Finalmente llegó! Se tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa cuando leyó la intención en las facciones de su amiga. ¡Sabía que caería! La diplomacia era una virtud de su amiga, pero también el talón de Aquiles que la hacía incapaz de dejarlos en un compromiso._

_- Podemos hacer una cosa. - comenzó Ana. Ambos hermanos la miraban con expectación. - Teresa, si te parece bien, podemos cenar todos en el restaurante mañana. Con mis padres y con Rosa y Arturo. _

"_¡Rosa! Madre mía, con lo que tengo que pasar por este infierno..." Suspiró mentalmente. _

_- No hace fal... - saltó Alfonso pero Teresa se le adelantó._

_- ¡Ah, fantástico! - Aceptó, más entusiasmada de lo que estaba. Agarró la mano de su hermano. - ¡Cuánta más gente, mejor seremos! Es lo que dices siempre, ¿verdad? _

_- Ah... sí... sí... supongo. - Alfonso se le veía abatido pese a que intentaba ocultarlo. _

"¡Maldito seas!" pensó de nuevo.

Alfonso, que sentaba a su lado derecho, dedicaba fervorosamente su atención a Ana Rivas. Era un viacrucis desde que aceptó la invitación de Ana.

Primero, afrontar la ira de su esposo al enterarse del cambio de planes. Segundo, buscar un vestido apropiado para la ocasión. Tercero, los zapatos de tacón la estaban matando. Lentamente. Cuarto, la arpía de Rosa no paraba de sonreírle como una maníaca. Quinto, los señores Rivas parecían estar tan felices como ella (irónicamente). Sexto, el inconsciente de su hermano sólo parecía tener una actividad que le ponía de nervios: ejercer de pulpo sobre Ana. Séptimo, la cena estaba siendo tan tensa que se podía cortar con el cuchillo.

Pasaría toda la noche enumerando los puntos sobre los inconvenientes que le hacían arrepentirse enormemente de la decisión tomada.

"Ya no hay marcha atrás. Por suerte, sólo quedan dos o tres horas para irnos a casa." Bufó resignadamente mirando el reloj de pulsera. Marcaba las once y media. Aburrida, estudió la decoración.

Se encontraban en el restaurante más lujoso de Madrid. Si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras, habría disfrutado de la magnífica decoración que adornaba la sala compuesta por varias mesas redondas. En el centro del techo, se colgaba una enorme y majestuosa lámpara de araña. La luz filtraba a las bellas piedras hábilmente trabajadas, produciendo un caleidoscopio de luces en varias direcciones. Las paredes eran de papel blanco de flores doradas, proporcionado una impresionante sensación de luminosidad y espacio. Las mesas eran redondas, adornadas con blancas manteles pesadas, servilletas dobladas en forma de cisne, una hilera de cubiertos resplandecientes y un bello centro de rosas rojas, cuyo aroma impregnaba al ambiente. Los camareros estaban impecablemente vestidos con una chaqueta blanca, una camisa blanca perfectamente planchada, un chaleco blanco ceñido a la cintura, una pajarita negra y unos pantalones negros combinando con unos zapatos negros tan brillantes en los que uno podía verse a sí mismo. Ni se veía un mechón rebelde de cabello fuera de lugar, bien alisados hacia atrás. A su atuendo elegante, se añadía un posado serio pero afable. Andaban en círculos, como un enjambre cuyos movimientos estaban perfectamente estudiados y trazados.

En el fondo, estaba la orquesta, cuyos miembros se vestían de forma similar que los camareros. La música era clásica, suave, agradable, rítmica.

Esa noche, en la sala, se encontraba la flor y la nata de la sociedad madrileña. Burgueses, políticos, empresarios, militares, intelectuales. E incluso, eclesiásticos.

- … Eh, no quiero más. - La determinación en la voz de Ana atrajo su atención. Teresa observó que su amiga tapaba con la mano la copa, impidiendo que Alfonso la llenara de nuevo.

- La noche es joven. - Insistió Alfonso, enseñando una sonrisa blanca, muy seguro de sí mismo creyendo que conseguiría su meta. Pero no conocía bien a Ana como Teresa la conocía. Sabía que cuando quería, Ana podía ser muy firme.

- No insistas. - Ana zanjó el asunto, con una mirada tajante que hizo disuadir de todo intento a Alfonso.

- Vale, vale. Pues beberé en honor de usted. Por vuestra exquisita compañía. - Alzó la copa, sonriente. Ana le respondió con una leve sonrisa. - Me alegro de que me brindes la oportunidad de despedir el año para disfrutar los primeros minutos de un año nuevo y prometedor contigo... - "¡Dios Santo, qué empalagoso es mi hermano!" Teresa pensó airada. -...con mi hermana y con mi cuñado. Con ustedes. - Añadió, levantando la copa junto con una leve reverencia. "No estás siendo demasiado sutil." pensó Teresa.

De pronto, un brazo musculoso rodeó sus hombros, apretándola contra el pecho de su hermano. Teresa levantó la vista. Se encontró en un vorágine de sentimientos que se reducían a dos emociones: afecto sincero y celos enfermizos. La presión de la mano sobre su brazo aflojó para dar un puño amistoso en el pecho de Héctor.

- ¡Cuñado! Levanta esa copa, anda. No quiero brindar solo. - instó Alfonso.

Volteó la cabeza. Observó la resignación amigable en las facciones del hombre rubio. Por un instante, las miradas de Teresa y Héctor cruzaron. Era suficiente para que apartara la vista. No podía soportar ver el amor sincero sin reservas que sentía por ella... Un aguijonazo de dolor (y de culpabilidad) la atravesó en el alma. Seguía amándolo... pero sin pasión. Una buena esposa no debería sentir por nadie más que por su esposo. Una buena esposa debería tener como la base de su mundo a su esposo. Cuidándolo. Amándolo. Protegiéndolo. Respetándolo.

Sin terceros.

Día a día Héctor irradiaba de felicidad desde que le anunció que estaba lista para formar una familia

Habría compartido su felicidad si no albergara sentimientos hacia otra persona. Su corazón se encontraba dividido entre Héctor y Ana, los más importantes de su vida. Pese a los resentimientos, eran unas grandes personas.

Francamente, Teresa se sentía afortunada por tenerlos a ambos.

"No se puede tener todo. Todo tiene un precio." Una vocecilla le recordó.

Teresa se limitó a sonreír afectuosamente junto con un encogimiento de hombros, haciéndole saber que era todo inútil huirse del entusiasmo de su hermano. Héctor como respuesta le sonrió a la vez que levantó la copa. Se oía un ligero entrochocar de las copas.

- ¡Eres el mejor cuñado que podría haber tenido uno! - declaró enérgicamente Alfonso.

- Eh, no os vayáis a quedar con toda la diversión. - protestó Arturo, levantando ligeramente del asiento para brindar con ellos. - Por nosotros, los hombres más afortunados del mundo que tienen a las más hermosas esposas del firmamento.

- ¡No seas exagerado! - Rosa dijo entre risas. Plantó un beso casto en la mejilla rasurada de su compañero sentimental.

- Oyeeeeee, que hay un error en tu declaración, Arturo. Recuerda, no tengo esposa. Aún no. - Alfonso insinuó, sin dejar de mirar a Ana. Ésta lo miró divertida, sacudiendo la cabeza. - Por lo tanto, brindemos también por el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tener como compañía a la mujer más hermosa del... ¿cómo era, Arturo?... - se detuvo Alfonso. - Ah, eso, del firmamento.

Repitieron el brindis, salvo Héctor. Como era de suponer.

- Secundo a Rosa. Sois desde luego unos exagerados. Pero os lo perdonamos. - Ana se mofó, fingidamente compungida.

Alfonso soltó el brazo que tenía abrazado a Teresa. Se acercó a Ana. Cogió sin previo aviso la mano femenina y la besó.

- Vuestra sabiduría me enternece. - habló tan solemnemente que hizo reír a Ana y a la pareja de amigos.

Los señores Rivas lo echaron una serie de miradas nada amistosas. Si las miradas mataran...

Teresa apartó los ojos. No podía soportarlo. Casi se pegó un brinco cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Encarna. La miraba con la vista entrecerrada. Como si estuviera estudiándola.

Tanta cautela echada a perder, evitando a lo largo de la noche mirar a la cara los señores Rivas, que se encontraban frente suyo.

Los ojos sagaces de Encarnación Llanos la ponían los nervios de punta. La doña Encarna tenía una habilidad: sin que se diera cuenta el habitante del cuerpo, podía abrir el libro de su alma sacando a la luz los secretos guardados con mucha celosía.

Teresa desvió la vista. Inquieta, cogió la copa de vino y lo bebió de un trago.

- Es simpático tu hermano. - Teresa giró la cabeza hacia la voz. Puso la cara neutral mientras la arpía de Rosa se terminaba de tragar un bocado. Estaba sentaba al lado izquierdo de Héctor. - Lo conocía en las tierras americanas. Ya sabe, es algo inevitable que todos los personajes conocidos acabaran en el mismo terreno. - Al menos tuvo la modestia de no decir "las estrellas", pensó sarcástica. - El mundo es más pequeño de lo que pensamos. Quiero decir, que de algún modo todos tenemos alguna conexión con todos, hasta con el allegado lejano. Como vosotras, quiero decir, no como cuñadas – Enfatizó lo último, haciéndose la ingenua. - Es decir, si se para a pensar bien, conocí a Alfonso sin saber que es el hermano de usted, que a su vez es la esposa de Héctor, quien es el hermanastro o lo que sea de Ana Rivas - Por el rabillo del ojo, Teresa notó la fugaz expresión sombría de su esposo - ... quien a su vez es mi amiga. ¡Es un círculo loco! - Se echó a reír.

- Casualidades. - contestó sin un atisbo de emoción.

- Lo dudo. Quizás usted pensará que peco de romanticismo cuando le afirmo que es cosa del destino. - Al acabar, esbozó una sonrisa felina antes de meter otro bocado, ignorando por completo las miradas venenosas que Teresa le echaba. - Arturo, por favor, lléname la copa. Ese plato está delicioso.

Los nudillos estaban blancos, apretándose con fuerza los cubiertos. Hizo un enorme esfuerzo para controlar la ira que le hervía en la sangre, a sabiendas que no era la noche para escándalos. Así optó por ignorarla, metiendo un bocado en la boca. Tuvo que estar de acuerdo con el comentario de Rosa. Pese a no tener apetito, el menú era exquisito. Miró ceñuda al causante de la falta de apetito.

Su hermano.

Y Ana, quien no dejaba de reír de los chistes malos de su hermano.

En el fondo del alma, sabía que la única culpable de su estado actual era únicamente ella misma. Si bien pensándolo fríamente, era una situación natural. Un hombre soltero y una mujer divorciada aún en la flor de la vida estaban destinados a conocerse. Más cuando eran de algún modo allegados políticos. Pero aún así...

El corazón no entendía de razones.

- Antes de que se me olvidara. - dijo de súbito doña Encarnación.

Todos la miraron curiosos. En toda la cena no había abierto la boca, salvo para intercambiar diálogos con don Ramón y con algunos conocidos que también celebraban en el mismo restaurante. La doña rebuscaba el bolso y sacó un sobre. Se lo extendió a su hija, no sin echar antes una rápida mirada a Teresa.

- Hace tiempo que un viejo conocido pasó por la Villa Fortuna. Me explicó que hizo una limpieza en el trastero, sacando polvo a las cosas olvidadas... Y entre las cosas olvidadas, una se encuentra en este sobre. Consideró que te gustaría tenerla. Se disculpó por no haberlo hecho antes. - Alegó con un aire misterioso.

Teresa no pudo evitar de pensar que había algo extraño en todo. Que había algo más bajo ese sorprendente gesto de cordialidad. Hasta a Ana se le notó un poco desprevenida.

En silencio, su amiga abrió el sobre y sacó lo que parecía una fotografía. De súbito, se le escapó una exclamación de sorpresa y alegría que más de un comensal giró la cabeza a modo reprobatorio.

- Pero madre... esto... ¿quién? ¿cómo? - preguntó perpleja.

- Primero de todo, haz el favor de comportarte como una señora. - Replicó con voz gélida. Ana la ignoró, aguardando expectante la explicación. - Me contó que hacía de fotógrafo ocasional. Y da la casualidad de que también estuvo en esa noche, de la cual no teníamos conocimiento.

- Encarna, los jóvenes cometen alguna locura de cuando en cuando. - salió en defensa Ramón, lanzando un guiño conspiratorio a su hija.

Teresa no era la única que se moría de curiosidad por saber qué había en la fotografía que parecía haber atrapado toda la atención de Ana. Y más cuando quedaba el interrogante de por qué entregarle una fotografía justamente en la noche del Fin de Año. En vez de dársela en privacidad en cualquier otro día.

Era algo que se le escapaba del entendimiento

- ¿Me permites echar un vistazo? - pidió Alfonso.

Ana asintió positivamente, alargando la foto sin soltarla. Alfonso se acercó. Su expresión experimentó una reacción similar pero menor a la de Ana.

- Caray, caray, los secretos tarde o temprano se acaban descubriendo. - dijo atónito.

Teresa consideró que aquel comentario era peculiar. Pero no se acababa ahí. Se espantó cuando su hermano levantó la vista y la clavó en ella escudriñándola como si no acababa de reconocerla.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? - espetó, a la defensiva.

- Hermanita, hermanita... - dijo en tono burlesco. Alfonso arrebató de las manos de Ana la foto y se la entregó.

Teresa frunció el ceño. Bajó la vista. Nada más ver la fotografía, no pudo reprimir un leve gemido de asombro que emergió de la garganta. Su mente se cerró por completo, aislándose de todo sonido, de toda imagen. Se encontró viajando por el túnel del tiempo hasta aquel verano... cuando descubrió la existencia de la heredera de la fortuna Rivas.

Ana Rivas en todo su esplendor. Con sus rizos rebeldes. Con su sonrisa seductora. Con sus ojos embrujadores. Con un cuerpo grácil que parecía contonearse insistentemente. Aquella joven que enamoraba irremediablemente a los hombres. De todas las edades.

Una reina del enjambre.

Esa Ana Rivas de la fotografía no estaba sola. A cada lado suyo, estaban las dos personas que causaron un gran impacto en su vida. Al lado derecho de Ana, se encontraba Pedro Fuentes que se convertiría en su esposo y el padre de la maravillosa Alicia. Y a la izquierda, estaba ella. Teresa García Guerrero, totalmente hechizada por el encanto de Ana pero ignorante del verdadero alcance de sus sentimientos.

Fue aquella noche que cambió la vida de tres personas.

No, de cuatro personas. Incluyendo a Héctor.

No podía despegar los ojos de la fotografía en que aparecían los tres, todos sonrientes y felices, en medio de la verbena. En plena oscuridad de lo que sucedería en las horas próximas.

Inconscientemente se agarró con una mano el pecho donde residía el corazón. El dolor la atenazaba, inmovilizándola. Una sacudida en su hombro la hizo despertar del trance.

- Ey, vuelve a la tierra. - habló Alfonso, riéndose. - Muchos recuerdos buenos, me imagino.

Lo miró parpadeando varias veces. Cuando se le aclaró la mente, repasó las caras de los presentes.

Héctor, mirándola sombrío, a través del velo del humo que subía danzante del cigarro en los dedos. Teresa trató de sonreír en vano, apartando la vista no pudiendo más con el escrutinio. Vio a Rosa, con la mandíbula apoyada sobre la mano. Le sonreía. Extrañamente, sin malicia. Con una pizca de compasión. Al lado de la actriz, estaba Arturo, desconocedor de las complejidades del asunto. Los miraba curioso. Luego, estaba don Ramón, fumando en silencio, estando en otro mundo. Algo habitual en él.

En vez de bajar la vista, algo le instaba a continuar el recorrido visual. Sentía la garganta oprimida cuando notó el peso de la mirada de doña Encarnación. Se miraron larga y tendidamente. La expresión de la doña era imposible de descifrar, pese a los ojos sagaces que la atacaban sin tregua. Parecía decirle "Lo sé todo". Aunque por sí misma no podía corroborarlo. Un estremecimiento recorrió la espina dorsal. Estaba aterrorizada.

El hilo invisible que la encadenaba a doña Encarnación se quebró cuando una voz aguda y sonora del fondo anunció que quedaba cinco minutos para dar las campanadas. Bajó la vista, intentando sosegar el corazón que latía desbocado.

- Camarero, por favor, llenad las copas. - Alfonso pidió a gritos.

No era el único inquieto. En las otras mesas reinaba un ambiente parecido. De pronto, se llenó de anticipación, nerviosismo, emoción. El último día del año 1963 cerraba la página del libro para continuar escribiendo otro libro repleto de páginas en blanco con nuevos propósitos, nuevas memorias y nuevos desafíos.

En cuanto hubieron abierto las bolsas de uvas, anunciaron que sólo quedaba dos minutos, recordándolos que debían formular mentalmente los deseos.

- Vaya, me supone un problema porque... - declaró Arturo. Su cabeza giró hacia Rosa. - Tengo mis deseos cumplidos. Ahora mismo sólo deseo estar a tu lado, mi amor.

- Cariño, no vale ese deseo si lo dices en voz alta. - recordó Rosa cariñosamente, acariciando la mejilla. - Por mi parte, sí tengo deseos. Una mujer nunca se conforma.

- Usted me acaba de herir mi corazón de cristal. - simuló estar compungido.

"Dios santo, los profesionales de la farándula ni siquiera pueden dejar de actuar fuera de los escenarios." pensó Teresa.

- Teresa. - Llamó por su nombre. Levantó las cejas a modo interrogante a su esposo. - No hace falta saber cuál es mi deseo. - Héctor, su caballero rubio, sonrió tan dulce que el corazón de Teresa se rompía en pedazos. "Por favor, no me digas más. No puedo. No puedo." Héctor se acercó y habló al oído. - Te quiero.

Aquello era demasiado. Se aferró al hombro de Héctor, reprimiendo todo cuanto pudo para no sollozar. El esposo la abrazó tiernamente y plantó un beso en la cabeza.

- Lo sé, lo sé. - Teresa repitió con los ojos apretados sobre el hombro.

- Teresa, sólo quedan unos segundos. Venga, a comer uvas. Y no te me ahogues. - bromeó Héctor.

Teresa asintió, separándose. Hizo unos ejercicios de respiración para recobrar la serenidad. Cogió la bolsa y con otra mano acercó la uva a la boca en espera de oír la primera campanada.

- Ana, espero que el nuevo año con tu permiso me conceda la oportunidad de cortejarte. - Teresa oyó a su hermano murmurando en voz baja a Ana.

Se quedó paralizada, apretando la bolsa tan fuerte que más de una uva se reventó. No se percató de que ya sonó la primera campanada. Un ligero empujón de Héctor la hizo despertar del trance, avisando que debía tomar las uvas. Pese a que el corazón de Teresa no respondía, el cuerpo se encargó del resto. Como una autómata, la mano metía cada uva en la boca. Ni siquiera se percató de que la última campanada sonó. Estuvo muy lejos de acabarse de tomar las uvas.

Se asustó cuando se vio engullida por los brazos de su hermano, deseándole con entusiasmo un feliz año nuevo. Le devolvió el abrazo, en silencio. A través del hombro, vio a Ana mirándolos con una expresión extraña. Una sonrisa oscilante que no encajaba con los ojos tristes. No le dio tiempo para descifrarlo, dado que Ana apartó la vista, yendo a abrazar a sus padres. Teresa bajó la vista, sintiéndose rechazada. Sus ojos resbalaron accidentalmente sobre la fotografía que todavía permanecía en el mismo sitio donde la dejó.

Había algo que antes le pasó inadvertida.

Sus ojos se abrieron como los platos. ¡Qué idiota era!

En la fotografía, el rostro de Ana hablaba por sí solo. Cogidas por la cintura, con Teresa mirando a la cámara, Ana tenía la cabeza media girada en dirección a ella.

Mirándola abajo con devoción como si fuera el objeto más preciado que tenía.

Era una mirada que normalmente era reservada para los amantes.

Sintió revivir la llama de la esperanza en su alma. La llama se extinguió de inmediato cuando su hermano la pasó a los brazos esbeltos de su dulce esposo. Héctor Perea. El hombre plantó un beso casto en sus labios. Ella, vuelta a la realidad, fue incapaz de responder al beso, limitándose a murmurar un "feliz año".

Fue cuando el terror le invadió, no pudiendo digerir las posibles implicaciones de lo que acababa de ver en los ojos de Ana.

_Tristeza_.

Y no era sólo esto. Había algo más... en la actitud de Ana. A lo largo de la noche la notó lejana. Distante. Lo achacó a la incomodidad.

_"Es como si te estuviera diciendo adiós." _La voz subconsciente le murmuró.

Era imposible, lo sabía. Pero presintió que debía hacer algo con ese asunto. No sabía cómo. Sólo sabía que debía hablar con Ana.

Se separó bruscamente de Héctor, buscando con la mirada a su amiga. No la encontraba. Los señores Rivas y la pareja de actores estaban un tanto ocupados devolviendo las felicitaciones a numerosas caras conocidas que se acercaron a la mesa. Dijo a Héctor que debía ir al aseo. Era un pretexto para irse de ahí, en busca de su amiga. Se adentró en el centro de la sala, que se inundó de personas felicitándose, abrazándose, bailando. El ruido y la lenta lluvia de confeti dificultó sus movimientos, recorriendo toda la sala.

Continuaba sin encontrarla.

En un momento dado, se le surgió de pronto una lista de preguntas que casi la marearon. "¿Qué harás cuando la encuentres? ¿Qué dirás? ¿La verdad?". Sencillamente, no tenía ninguna respuesta. Sólo sabía que tenía que encontrarla... Y... también que se moría de ganas de abrazarla y perderse en ella para siempre. Pero gran parte de ella todavía estaba llena de incertidumbre, estando segura de que aquello que había visto en la fotografía sólo era una ilusión engañosa que había creado su mente traicionera.

La esperanza podía dar aliento y... también desilusión.

Con los hombros caídos, regresó a la mesa. Héctor y Alfonso no estaban presentes. En ese instante, sólo estaba Arturo sentado. Ligeramente separados de la mesa, los señores Rivas charlaban con una pareja de ancianos.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? - Preguntó, tras coger el asiento.

- Héctor y Alfonso han ido a la barra. Volverán enseguida. Y Rosa... - se paró en seco cuando los ojos negros se entrecerraron, con la vista fija en un punto detrás de Teresa. De pronto su rostro se iluminó. - Mira, aquí viene.

Ni se molestó a girar. Era la última persona a quien quería ver. Rosa se acercó. Se le veía algo apurada. La actriz se apresuró a coger su bolso... y el de Ana.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó preocupado por el aspecto frenético de Rosa.

- Nada, cariño. Es que... - Se calló como si se acabara de percatarse de que no estaban solos. Se dio media vuelta y miró ceñuda a Teresa sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Pero Teresa no requería de dotes adivinatorias para saber que no era santa de devoción de la actriz. La mirada era hostil. Pero la sorpresa era que las facciones de la actriz se suavizaron, exponiendo muestras de cansancio. Meneó la cabeza a modo de lástima antes de volverse a Arturo. - Querido, debo irme. Puede que tarde. ¡No te levantes, por favor! Volveré.

- Pero... - A Arturo lo dejó con la palabra en la boca cuando Rosa echó a andar rápidamente, desvaneciéndose entre la multitud.

El instinto de Teresa la apremiaba a seguir el camino de Rosa.

- Arturo, ahora vuelvo. - Se levantó de pronto, dejándolo solo y sin olvidar de coger su bolso de mano.

No se percató de que había un par de ojos siguiéndola. Estaba muy ensimismada con la reacción extraña de Rosa. Sin decir de un detalle importante. Que Rosa agarró el bolso de Ana. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Que la actriz iba al encuentro con Ana.

Más de una persona protestó por los empujones nada amistosos de Teresa. Pero no tenía tiempo para disculpas apropiadas.

Al fin, logró atisbarla. Rosa estaba en la recepción. La alcanzó casi corriendo. Agarró el brazo de Rosa por miedo a una nueva huida.

- ¡Eh! - clamó, más por sorpresa que por ofensa. Una vez recuperada de la sorpresa, se zafó de la mano. - No quiero hablar con usted.

- El deseo es mutuo. Pero sé que está con Ana. - Rosa trató de negarlo pero una mirada venenosa la hizo cerrar bruscamente la boca. Teresa dejó a un lado el resentimiento para ponerse con el asunto que le preocupaba. - ¿Qué le pasa? - Su voz se tiñó de preocupación y alarma. Pero Rosa seguía ignorándola. Por algún motivo desconocido, era un asunto de vida y muerte para ella. Algo le decía que debía encontrar Ana a toda costa. - Por favor. Dímelo. - Suplicó.

Rosa por fin se dignó a mirarla. Confusa. Sorprendida. Recelosa. Probablemente se debía al hecho de que jamás la había oído hablando con algo que no fuera sarcasmo, rabia contenida y disgusto. En su voz había desesperación.

Detestaba exponerse de ese modo a esa arpía, pero en ese momento Ana estaba por encima de todos.

- Por favor. - repitió.

La actriz abrió la boca y la cerró bruscamente. Se le notó algo dubitativa, sin saber qué hacer. Teresa podía adivinar el dilema con el que Rosa estaba afrontando.

La lealtad hacia Ana.

O traicionar la lealtad por el bien de Ana.

Tras unos segundos, al fin anunció:

- Está en el coche. Esperándome. Está algo indispuesta. Quiere volver a su casa.

Teresa soltó aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta. Su mente trabajó a toda velocidad, trazando su estrategia.

- Deja que sea yo quien la acompañe. No acepto un no. Di a Héctor que la acompaño a casa. No sé si volveré. Pero dile que no se preocupe por mí. Y que no deje solo a Alfonso.

- Ana no... - empezó Rosa, poniendo resistencia.

- Ana lo entenderá. Le explicaré que a usted la he obligado a quedarse para irme en su lugar con ella. - insistió.

Rosa giró los ojos a modo de exasperación, rindiéndose.

- Usted gana. - cruzó los brazos, frunciendo las cejas en gesto amenazante. - Le advierto que si le hace daño, le haré la vida imposible que le hará lamentarse toda la vida. Se lo prometo.

En un principio se sintió ofendida. Pero olvidó enseguida de ello cuando divisó algo en los ojos de Rosa.

Algo auténtico.

¡Cuán equivocada estaba!

La lealtad de Rosa hacia Ana no era postiza ni interesada, como venía pensando desde que Ana la presentó.

Era una buena amiga.

Teresa movió la cabeza en gesto afirmativo, prometiendo sin palabras que haría todo lo que pudiera en sus manos para no dañarla. Rosa pareció contentarse con ello.

- Señorita, por favor, traednos los abrigos. - Le alargó el ticket. Miró a Teresa, aguardando que le diera el suyo. Se lo entregó. - Aquí tiene los números.

La encargada de la guardarropas no tardó en volver con los abrigos. Un chal de vison y un abrigo de lana. Teresa los cogió, dándole las gracias. Rosa y Teresa se despidieron con una sacudida de la cabeza, sin perder tiempo.

En cuanto se puso el abrigo de lana, un botones abrió la puerta deseándole un feliz año. Teresa salió devolviéndole la felicitación. Se paró, sonriendo al identificar el coche donde esperaba Ana, ignorante de todo lo sucedido. Pero el chófer la vio. Era Dionisio, de pie. Pareció sorprendido pero se abstuvo de decir nada. Supuso que el mayordomo esperaba a la actriz en vez de a ella. Teresa bajó los peldaños de la escalinata. El hombre de estatura elevada abrió la puerta del coche, dejándole el paso.

Teresa entró con la cabeza agachada. Sonrió para sí misma cuando vio a una Ana asombrada, cuyos ojos parecían salir de la órbita. Sin palabras, Teresa le pasó el chal. Ambas notaron la ligera sacudida en el coche, indicando que el mayordomo había entrado, listo para arrancar.

- Pero... - balbuceó Ana. Teresa levantó la mano silenciándola mientras su cabeza giró en dirección al chófer.

- Dionisio, llevadnos a la casa de doña Ana.

- Sí, señora.

Era un recorrido incómodo. Por varias razones. Teresa tuvo la fuerte impresión de que Ana sabía por qué estaba ella en vez de Rosa. Pasaron la ruta en un silencio absoluto. Nada que ver con el ruido de las calles, iluminadas con decoración navideña. Estaban abarrotadas de gente, en especial, los jóvenes. Cantando villancicos. Besándose en público. Lanzando confeti. Armando jaleo.

Podía oler en el aire la felicidad. La excitación. La impaciencia.

- Ya hemos llegado, señoras. - anunció Dionisio, a punto de apearse.

- Espera un momento. Por favor, llévala a su casa. - se apresuró a decir Ana.

Teresa, demasiado atónita que no reaccionó al momento, no se esperaba esa respuesta de su amiga. Ana se puso el abrigo y se dispuso a salir sin mirarla. El sonido de la apertura de la puerta la hizo salir de la sorpresa. Arrugó la frente, algo molesta con la indiferencia de su amiga. Le surgió una idea. Sonrió para sí misma, sabiendo que su amiga no podría negarle la entrada. Debía darse prisa para anularle todo margen de maniobra. Salió a toda prisa del coche, asustando a Ana que estuvo a punto de chocarse contra ella. Asió con firmeza el brazo de la mujer alta, caminando sin pausa. Entraron en el interior del portal.

- Dionisio, entraré con ella. Me preocupa su salud. - Ana se dispuso a contradecirla, pero Teresa lo impidió. - Por cierto, ¿tiene familia, no? - Dionisio asintió con la cabeza, ligeramente confuso por el cambio repentino del tema. - Ana estará de acuerdo de que puede irse a celebrarlo con su familia.

Su amiga abrió la boca para cerrarla bruscamente. Sus hombros cayeron a modo de resignación.

- Puedes retirarte. Mereces estar con tu familia en un día como hoy. Les ilusionará tenerte.

- Pero los señores...

- Esta noche se alojan en el hotel. Mañana Segismundo los conducirá. No te preocupes. Gracias por traernos.

- A usted. - Dionisio hizo una ligera reverencia. - Les deseo un feliz año nuevo.

- Igualmente. - contestaron al unísono.

El mayordomo salió, dejándolas solas. Ana aprovechó la ocasión para apartar gentilmente el brazo de Teresa. Se miraron.

- En serio, no es necesario que subas conmigo. - insistió con terquedad.

- Me dijeron que estabas indispuesta. Me intereso por ti.

- Sólo necesito acostarme. Mañana debo... - Se detuvo en seco, bajando la vista. Teresa volvió a tener esa sensación extraña. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. El tiempo no jugaba a su favor. Ana alzó la vista, musitando con voz algo resignada. - Bueno, no es nada. No te preocupes por mí. Ya me encontraré mejor.

- No me lo creo. Tienes una cara que hasta espantaría a los fantasmas si pasaran por aquí.

- ¡Exagerada! - dijo, pese a que se le escapó alguna risita. Aunque vacante de humor.

- Puede que un poco. Pero no me quedaré tranquila hasta que no te vea acostada en la cama.

- Jolín, eres peor que mi madre.

- ¡Por favor! ¡No me compares con ella! - Teresa puso una cara de trauma que sacó una carcajada sincera de Ana. - Vamos, subamos. Los zapatos me están matando.

- Y a mí.

Subieron por el ascensor y entraron en la casa de los señores Rivas. Colgaron los abrigos y dejaron los bolsos en la mesita del recibidor. Se sentaron en el sofá, rendidas por el cansancio. Teresa sacó los zapatos y masajeó los pies doloridos. Mientras tanto, Ana cubría los ojos con el brazo, con la espalda recostada sobre el sofá.

Teresa subió las piernas, doblándolas a un costado. Apoyó el brazo sobre la parte superior del sofá. Se contentó con mirar el perfil de su amiga, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Esa noche estaba deslumbrante. Ataviada con un vestido de gala como requería la ocasión. De color negro brillante. De estilo griego, con el cuello halter dejando al descubierto los hombros, un cinturón joya plateada y brazalete al juego. Largo hasta los tobillos, insinuando con la silueta femenina. Llevaba un laborioso moño enrulado en la cima de la cabeza, con un flequillo muy corto.

En cambio, ella prefirió optar por un atuendo más discreto, pero no menos elegante. De satén azul marino, sin mangas, un escote palabra de honor, ceñido al torso dando paso a una falda de vuelo tocando las rodillas. El cabello estaba peinado hacia el costado, con un pequeño moño bajo en forma de espiral, adornado con una flor dorada.

Examinó concienzudamente los rasgos de Ana. Detectó una pequeña cicatriz casi imperceptible en el lado izquierdo del cuello. Hasta entonces no había caído en esa insignificante imperfección. Pero le pareció que esa línea blanca sólo la hacía embellecer más, proporcionándole un toque salvaje. Por un momento fantaseaba que era una de los pocos poseedores de ese secreto. Se disipó la fantasía cuando notó un movimiento en el sofá. Observó a su amiga separándose del sofá, poniendo los codos sobre las rodillas.

- Ahora mismo voy a llamar a un taxi para llevarte al hotel. Te estarán esperando. - Sin mirarla, Ana se levantó, encaminándose a la mesita donde había el teléfono.

- Pero...

- No. - replicó tajante. - Ya estoy bien. Ahora mismo me iré a acostar. Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Pero no es necesario que te quedes. - Tecleaba los números del teléfono, de espaldas a Teresa.

Teresa se enfureció. Sabía muy bien lo que pretendía su amiga.

Huir.

Algo que ambas habían estado haciendo tantos años. No estaba dispuesta a continuar la estela de su amiga, diciendo a sí misma que debía poner fin al juego al cual habían estado bailando.

Para bien o para mal.

Se acabó con marear tanto la perdiz. Se levantó, dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia su amiga, que estaba a punto de formular la petición. Le arrebató el auricular y lo colgó.

- No. - desafió, mirando ceñudamente a una Ana sorprendida.

- ¿Qué te ha picado? - le espetó, ceñuda.

- Debería ser yo quien te preguntara. ¿Por qué te has ido de ahí?

- No.. no entiendo... - se giró sobre los talones, con los brazos cruzados. De espaldas a Teresa. - Ya te dije que no me encontraba bien.

Supo que Ana se estaba protegiendo de la verdad, de la cual había huido durante tantos años. Teresa no estaba dispuesta a arrugarse.

Aunque la voz interior volvió a asaltarle, plantando otra semilla de incertidumbre en su alma: "_¿No se te ha ocurrido que podrías equivocarte? ¿Si te equivocas, te arriesgas a exponerte a Ana? Ya no te mirará igual. Y no querrá tu amistad. Huirá."_

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ante la idea. Cerró los ojos. Escuchó a su corazón, a la vez que trataba de ahogar esa voz. Recibió la respuesta. Sonrió. Supo que debía hacerlo. Con o sin amistad de Ana. Además... la fotografía era una señal de que podía ser correspondida.

_"¿Señal? ¿Una señal de hace siglos? ¿Una señal que quizá ya no sirve de nada? La has perdido."_ La voz se jactaba.

Apretó los dientes. _No. No. No. Ahora no. No puedo. No voy a rendirme._ _Ahora o nunca. _

Abrió los ojos. Exhaló el aire. Soltó la mano del teléfono y andó hasta plantarse de cara a Ana. Su amiga, al verla enfrente, apartó rápidamente la vista.

- Te creía más valiente. ¿No eras tú quien decía que los retos no te asustaban?

Ana, todavía sin mirarla, soltó un bufido de resignación.

- Sigo sin entenderte. Pero deberías saber que tarde o temprano nos maduramos.

- Ah, o sea, madurar es para ti huirte... - provocó, esperando otra reacción que no fuera la evasión. Lo logró, minímamente.

- No te atrevas a decir eso de mí. - Ana giró bruscamente la cabeza, clavando los ojos en los de Teresa. Vio en ellos un torbellino de emociones. Furia. Pánico. Orgullo herido. - Te refresco la memoria. Fuiste tú quien... - Se cerró de forma abrupta la boca, cerciorándose de que estaba a punto de revelarlo.

- ¿Yo qué? - Teresa podía adivinar lo que pretendía decir su amiga. Pero prefería oírlo de la boca de Ana. - ¿Yo qué? - insistió, apremiándola con la mirada.

- Nada. - Se encerró de nuevo en la negación. - Me retiro, me duele la cabeza. Puedes quedarte si quieres. Tú misma. - Dijo inexpresiva, dándose media vuelta, con rumbo a su habitación.

No estaba dispuesta de dejarla ir. Quería verificar sus impresiones con la fotografía tomada en el concierto... que no eran meras ilusiones.

"_¿Y si lo son?" _parecía susurrarle al oído, floreciendo de nuevo las inseguridades. Pero, una vez más, no dejó embaucar por la voz viperina del miedo.

Decidida a llegar al fondo del asunto, Teresa cortó el paso a Ana, agarrando el brazo.

- No te muevas de aquí. - ordenó. Ana trató de sacudir el brazo. Teresa lo apretó con más fuerza, inmovilizándola.

- Me estás haciendo daño. - murmuró en voz baja, casi aterrorizada.

- ¿Por qué Rosa? - soltó, sin ser consciente de lo que acababa de decir. - Dime por qué ella. No yo. - repitió a lo bajo con miedo y dolor por partes iguales.

Le dolía ser rechazada pese a sus sospechas de que Ana albergaba algún sentimiento hacia ella. Todavía más con ese lenguaje corporal. Ya que... de lo contrario, no se habría ido despavorida del hotel. Justamente tras ver la foto y... el alma temblaba cuando unió todas las piezas.

Soltó el brazo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- Dios Santo. Perdóname, perdóname, Ana.

- Yo... no te sigo... ¿Perdonarme? - balbuceó, atolondrada, sin moverse. Se frotó el brazo dolorido.

- ¡Qué ciega soy! - repitió una y otra vez, moviendo en círculos en el salón.

- Teresa, cálmate. - Ana se alarmó por la palidez facial de Teresa. Agarró por los hombros y tuvo que sacudirla mientras que Teresa no hacía más que repetir lo mismo.

- ¡Qué ciega he sido!

- ¡Teresa! - gritó Ana. Teresa por fin se acalló, mirándola sorprendida como si la hubiera visto por primera vez. - Cálmate, por favor. Lo mejor es que te tumbes. Buscaré una sábana.

La soltó, de camino a la habitación. Teresa seguía sin dar señal de reacción, aún digiriendo la revelación. Pese a reunir muchos indicios, conocer la respuesta definitiva de la verdad no dejaba de ser embriagador y vertiginoso.

"_Me quiere. Me quiere. Se fue porque me vio abrazada con Héctor. Le hizo recordar... mejor dicho... creer que estaba lejos de su alcance. Me quiere de veras. No me ha olvidado... como yo a ella. La fotografía... esa noche... ha vuelto a unirnos." _Concluyó anonadada.

¡Dios santo! De pronto comprendió el alcance de la tristeza de Ana. Vivía un calvario, atestiguando cada día cómo sus fantasías se esfumaban como la arena que se le escurría a través de los dedos.

Su matrimonio con Héctor era, para Ana, el sinónimo de los sueños imposibles.

Su boca formó una sonrisa tan amplía, de oreja a oreja. _"Ya no es imposible."_ Pero su sonrisa se deshizo cuando se acordó de que estaban lejos de ser libres... Sacudió la cabeza varias veces, tratando de olvidar la triste realidad.

Abrió los ojos, buscando a Ana. Se llenó de pánico al no encontrarla. Echó a correr, saliendo del comedor. Se detuvo en seco al verla encaminando por el largo pasillo. El corazón le dio un vuelco al apreciar la silueta femenina, difuminada por la débil luz que emergía de las lámparas de pared creando una visión arrebatadora.

Lanzó un inaudible suspiro.

Supo que acababa de enamorarse por enésima vez.

Anduvo rápidamente hasta que alcanzó a Ana, antes de que ésta entrara en un cuarto. Asió un brazo, empujándola a la pared. Ana soltó un leve gemido más de espanto que de dolor.

- Me quieres. - No era una pregunta. Ana la miró aterrada, girando la cabeza hacia un lado. - Me quieres. - repitió. - Por esto te has ido de ahí. Porque... - Su voz se quebró. - me... quieres. Igual que... te... quiero.

Teresa notó el cuerpo de Ana temblando ligeramente. Se apretó contra su amiga, hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho. Oyó los fuertes latidos del corazón. Cerró los ojos, dejando que la calor de ambos cuerpos las envolviera.

- No tengas miedo. - susurró. - No tengas miedo... No de mí. - enfatizó las últimas palabras con voz rota.

Alzó la cara. Ana por fin se dignó a mirarla. Pasmada. Turbada. Espantada.

- No tengas miedo de mí. - suplicó, sin dejar de apreciar el rostro bello. - Por favor.

Se miraron la una a la otra. En silencio. Los ojos avellana de Ana se tiñeron de negrura, provocando una serie de ráfagas de placer y de miedo en la espina dorsal de Teresa. Su corazón sufrió un delicioso parón cuando unas manos esbeltas agarraron el cabello de atrás, empujándola hacia la boca de Ana.

Hacia el éxtasis. Hacia el fin del mundo. Hacia el resurgir de la vida.

Cerró los ojos. Sintió el aliento de Ana. No se percató de que su propio cuerpo temblaba... por anticipación a lo que vendría de inmediato. Los labios de Ana se sellaron sobre los suyos, con fuerza, con violencia, con pasión, con rabia. Se sintió mareada por la explosión de emociones que bullía en su mente, en su corazón, en su alma.

Gimió cuando la lengua experimentada adentró en la caverna bucal, lista para conquistarla.

Pero Teresa todavía quería más de ella.

La apartó de la pared, sin despegarse de los labios. Las manos atravesaron la espalda curvada de Ana, rodeándola sin mucha delicadeza y con las uñas clavándola. De la garganta de Ana, emergió un jadeo que a oídos suyos era la música más bella que había oído jamás. Ana se separó ligeramente, con el rostro a pocos centímetros. Teresa agradecía y maldecía la bienvenida del oxígeno, rellenando los depósitos de pulmones.

Se disponía a ahogarse nuevamente en los placeres bucales pero el rostro de Ana se apartó. Teresa la miraba herida por la reacción. Iba a abrir la boca pero lo que vio la impidió.

Ana parecía verdaderamente petrificada, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

"Oh, no, no, no. Otra vez." Pensó agitada.

Aprisionó con fuerza el cuerpo de Ana, no dándole tregua. Comenzó en pequeños atisbos la resistencia de Ana, tratando de desenroscar el abrazo. Gruñó pero Teresa ni se inmutó. Ambas forcejearon, golpeando, resistiendo. A Teresa no le importaron los golpes, centrada sola y exclusivamente en una cosa. Retenerla a toda costa. Empujó a Ana contra la pared, dejándola sin respiración debido al golpe que recibió en la cabeza.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó alarmada, aflojando la presión de los brazos. La respuesta que recibió fue otro gruñido de furia.

- ¡¿Qué quieres? - Ana gritó al fin, clavando con los ojos en los suyos.

Teresa trató de transmitir todo lo que sentía hacia esa mujer increí. Devoción. Deseo. Pasión. Locura. Las facciones de Ana se suavizaron, perdiendo gradualmente la rabia, dando paso a desasosiego y abatimiento.

- A ti. - murmuró en voz baja.

Esas dos palabras parecieron impactar a la mujer alta. Pese a estar pegada contra la pared, la impactó tanto que le sentó como una bofetada en plena cara, retrocediendo atrás la cabeza. Por mucho que detestara la idea, Teresa decidió darle espacio. Se separó de Ana. Bajó la vista, no pudiendo soportar la mirada de pánico. Se disponía a dar media vuelta pero una mano aferró su brazo, con tal fuerza que gimió de dolor.

- Lo tendrás. - bramó en voz desafiante.

Teresa se asustó tanto por esa respuesta pronunciada con tanto resentimiento que no reaccionó al principio cuando sus labios fueron asaltados de nuevo. Con rabia. Pero se olvidó de inmediato cuando la rabia se transformó en lujuria incontrolable. Enfrascada en el juego de abrazos y besos, no se percató de que Ana, sin despegarse de su cuerpo, la arrastró hasta adentrarse en su habitación.

Ni oyó el portazo que cerró con el impulso del pie de Ana.

Ni que se tumbaron en la cama.

Sólo notó las manos experimentadas recorriendo su cuerpo. Su cuello. Sus senos. Su vientre. Sus muslos. Y... la lengua hábil, hambrienta y húmeda hacía los milagros.

Cuando Ana había detenido su maestría de placer, Teresa abrió los ojos. Su nariz casi tocaba la de de Ana. Se miraron largamente. Bebiéndose en las profundidades de los ojos.

Teresa sonrió pletórica de felicidad, susurrando un "Feliz año nuevo" antes de sumergir en las mil y una maravillas de placer con Ana, apretándola contra sí misma.

* * *

><p><strong>El día siguiente. Año Nuevo.<strong>

**Miércoles, 1 de enero de 1964.**

Se movió en pos del anhelado calor. Tanteó y tanteó. En vez del calor, sólo encontró vacío y frío. Su mente todavía aturdida por el sueño tardó en procesar ese dato táctil. Finalmente se despertó. Gruñó cuando unos hilos de luz bañaron su rostro. Se refregó los ojos, a la vez que estiraba las piernas. De su garganta brotó unos gemidos de dolor... a decir la verdad, dolor satisfactorio. Pensó sonriente, rememorando su primera noche con Ana.

No podía describirla con palabras.

Simplemente era _**increíble**__._ En todos los sentidos.

Tras vencer la timidez inicial, se entregó de pleno en el arte de amor con Ana Rivas. Suspiró soñadora, pensando en las fantásticas manos de su amante experimentada. "Y su boca sabe a la gloria".

Pese a que el cuerpo protestaba de dolor, tuvo unas ganas irrefrenables de sentir nuevamente el cuerpo de Ana sobre el suyo. Se incorporó, esperando verla. Frunció el ceño al no encontrarla. Sintió una pequeña punzada de decepción. Se fue al traste su esperanza de alargar el disfrute del placer...en la primera mañana del año con Ana.

Tampoco captó ningún sonido procedente del baño. Todo indicaba que había salido. Supuso que Ana no quiso molestarla. Teresa no se atrevió a llamarla por si había alguien más en la casa de los señores Rivas.

De mala gana, apartó las sabanas y se levantó de la cama. Cogió una bata recostada en una butaca y se la puso. Sonrió al comprobar que le era larga, tocando el suelo. Hizo un nudo con el cinturón. Se abrazó, oliendo el aroma de Ana impregnado en la bata de seda. Caminó descalza y sus pies toparon con unas prendas tiradas sobre el suelo. Las cogió y las dejó sobre la cama. Emitió un sonido semejante a una mezcla de diversión y resignación cuando supervisó el estado de su vestido. Anoche Ana, al no poder bajar la cremallera que daba guerra, lo desgarró sin miramientos. Pese a todo, le recorrió una oleada de placer a lo largo de la espina, reviviendo las sensaciones experimentadas cuando sintió la lengua en la piel desnuda.

Dejó el vestido junto con el resto. Encaminó hacia las ventanas. Descorrió las cortinas pesadas dejando que el sol matutino le diera la bienvenida. Era extraño en medio de la nieve. Y más en esas fechas. Pero aún así, no le importó dado que ese peculiar fenómeno climático encajaba a la perfección con su estado de humor. Sonrió para sí misma. Decidió que era hora de tomarse una ducha antes de que regresara Ana.

Al cabo de quince minutos, con la toalla atada a su cuerpo, peinó su cabello dejándolo suelto. Sus cejas arquearon cuando observó una pequeña marcha en el cuello. Se frotó. Todavía seguía ahí. Frunció el ceño, pensando cómo diantres había llegado esa mancha. De pronto, soltó una carcajada. "Dios Santo, cómo podía olvidarlo..." En medio de tanta embriaguez, una Ana inconforme con sólo hacerle el amor poseyó su cuerpo imprimiendo en ella huellas físicas. Desanudó la toalla. Se ruborizó al contar no sólo un solo moratón, sino unos tres... En los senos y en la parte interna de los muslos.

Le asaltó la imagen de Héctor.

Sacudida por el sentimiento de culpabilidad, tapó su desnudez con la toalla y se sentó sobre la bañera, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que súbitamente suplicaban por brotar de los ojos.

"Cálmate, cálmate. Teresa. Ha pasado lo que tenía que pasar. Estaba escrito. Ya no hay marcha atrás." Se decía a sí misma. Por nada del mundo quería que Ana la viera en ese estado. Demasiado daño ya se habían hecho la una a la otra. Así que se miró en el espejo e hizo un esfuerzo para poner buena cara antes de salir del baño.

Todavía no había regresado Ana. Suspiró. Tenía unas ganas locas de abrazarla. Besarla. Pero por ahora debía vestirse. Se dispuso a coger el vestido con la cremallera arruinada cuando por el rabillo del ojo divisó algo en el tocador. Volteó el rostro. Observó que era un sobre. Se acercó. Se sorprendió al ver que el sobre iba dirigido a... ella. La letra le era familiar. Elegante, redonda, refinada. Lo cogió y lo abrió. Sólo contenía una pequeña tarjeta. Le dio la vuelta. Había dos frases.

Leyéndolas, su corazón le dio un vuelco. Muy aturdida por el mensaje, no se percató de que se le cayó la tarjeta. Sufrió un pequeño vahído pero logró mantenerse de pie al agarrar el tocador como apoyo. Se dejó resbalar hasta sentarse con las piernas pegadas al torso, formando un ovillo.

Los malos presagios que tuvo anoche se cumplieron.

Ana se fue.

Para siempre.

Cuando su mente registró esta revelación, sollozó balanceándose. No podía creerse de que se había ido... dejándola sola. "No. No. No. No puede ser. No después de lo que hicimos." Se negó. Sabía que no podía serlo. Lo que sentían la una hacia la otra era demasiado fuerte como para renunciarlo. Así sin más. "Debe ser una broma de mal gusto. Sí. Es eso." Se dijo.

Se levantó. Corrió hacia el armario. Abrió las puertas de par en par... Soltó un pequeño grito de incredulidad y dolor a partes iguales. El interior estaba vacío. Se tapó la boca, sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos. Dio unos lentos pasos atrás. Se topó contra la cama, haciéndola sentarse. Bajó la vista y sus ojos resbalaron sobre la tarjeta arrugada.

Se leía. "_Ya tienes lo que querías. Olvídate de nosotras._"

Gimió cuando su mente registró la frase que pronunció anoche Ana como respuesta a sus súplicas. _"Lo tendrás."_


	24. Chapter 24

_Nota: El capítulo retoma el final del capítulo anterior, aunque una hora más tarde._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TERESA<strong>

_Capítulo 24_

**Año Nuevo. Miércoles, 1 de enero de 1964.**

**9h de la mañana. 1 hora después de descubrir la marcha de Ana Rivas.**

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y colgó el abrigo. Dejó el bolso en la mesa del recibidor. Entró a oscuras en el salón. Se detuvo al ver a Héctor durmiendo con la ropa puesta en el sofá. No experimentó ninguna emoción. Estaba exhausta. Aún así, se acercó a él, se acuclilló y plantó un beso en la frente de su marido, quien se removió ligeramente ante el contacto de los labios. El hombre se giró a un costado y empezó a emitir ronquidos. Olía a tabaco y a alcohol. Su traje estaba completamente arrugado. Teresa cogió la chaqueta del suelo y la tendió sobre el torso de Héctor.

Se levantó y se encaminó a paso lento. Cogió la silla y se sentó. Puso los codos sobre la mesa y tapó los ojos con las manos. Quería llorar. Pero se le acabaron todas las lágrimas. Pasó media hora en la habitación de Ana sollozando, berreando y llorando. Estuvo a punto de rozar la locura cuando una voz suave procedente del pasillo preguntaba si deseaba desayunar. Era la criada de los señores Rivas. ¿Marta... o era María? No lo recordaba. Pero esa joven, sin saberlo, la salvó de cometer ridiculeces. Teresa recobró conciencia de dónde se encontraba. En el mismo lugar que unas horas atrás era el oasis y que luego se convirtió en un purgatorio donde pagaba sus pecados de lo más humillante.

Tras la locura, llegó el vacío.

Y el insoportable y enfermizo anhelo de estar lo más lejos de ese lugar bendecido y maldito al mismo tiempo...

Y ahora estaba ahí. En su propio hogar donde siempre se había sentido a salvo... Pero esa sensación de seguridad se la llevó Ana consigo misma. Al pensar en ella, su cuerpo empezó a sacudirse en forma de sollozos. Se mordió los nudillos tratando de contenerlos. Logró reprimirlos muy a duras penas. Casi se pegó un brinco cuando unas manos fuertes posaron sobre sus hombros.

"No. Por favor, no deje que Héctor me vea. Por favor, por favor. No puedo más." Respiró agitadamente.

- Te noto nerviosa. ¿Qué pasa, hermanita?

Por una vez Dios oyó sus ruegos. Teresa sintió un profundo alivio al ver que era su hermano en vez de Héctor. No podría ver a su marido a la cara. Ni ahora... ni nunca.

Pero, en vez de relajarse, se alarmó cuando el oxigeno no circulaba correctamente como si el tubo de la garganta estuviera obturado. Su corazón corría a mil revoluciones. Era una mala señal. Reconocía de memoria esos síntomas.

Estaba sufriendo una crisis nerviosa.

Se agarró la garganta, tratando de respirar.

- Al... Alfonso... Este cajón... - Señaló con el dedo. - Pas...tillas – hablaba pastosamente, sintiéndose más y más asfixiada.

- ¿Qué...?

- ¡Pastillas! - gesticuló frenéticamente con la mano hacia el cajón donde contenía las pastillas para combatir los ataques de ansiedad.

- Sí... sí... ahora voy. - Alfonso balbuceó antes de ir a trompicones. Abrió el cajón y rebuscó hasta dar con un frasco. - ¿Esto? - Cuando Teresa asintió con la cabeza, se acercó rápidamente. Sacó una pastilla y se la dio. - Aquí lo tienes. Tranquila. Tragátela.

- A... agua... - Habló atropelladamente. Trató de tragar aire en vano. Cada intento sólo hacía empeorar más y más, robándole el preciado aire.

- Claro, claro. Qué tonto soy. Ahora vengo. Pero ¡trágatelo igualmente! - apremió mientras se encaminaba rápidamente a la cocina. En unos segundos, regresó con un vaso de agua. El nerviosismo hizo que se le derramara un poco de agua. Puso el vaso en los labios de Teresa - Bebe, bebe. Voy a despertar a Héc... - Teresa movió negativamente la cabeza. - Pero... - Una mirada amenazadora suya bastó para disuadirlo.

Teresa sintió cómo el agua abría los tubos de oxigeno y la pastilla no tardó en surtir efecto, aliviando los vasos sanguíneos del corazón. En quince minutos, pudo respirar aunque trabajosamente.

Tras recuperarse de este episodio, su hermano la acompañó a la habitación de matrimonio. Ambos se sentaron en la cama con la espalda apoyada sobre la cabecera.

Alfonso, a su lado, se le veía pálido y frenético. Teresa le cogió la mano.

- Estoy bien. - aseguró. Pero Alfonso la miraba escéptico. - Ahora estoy bien. Te lo aseguro.

¡Qué demonios! Estaba lejos de estar bien. En diez años no había vuelto a sufrir un ataque de ansiedad. Pero no se lo pensaba decir.

- Pe-pe-pero... las pastillas... ¿por qué las tienes? - preguntó visiblemente confuso.

Supo que estaba atrapada. ¿Cómo explicarle cómo habían llegado esas pastillas? Que no eran precisamente unas pastillas de chupar para la garganta.

Decidió decirle la verdad... a medias.

- Sólo por si acaso. Por si me pongo nerviosa. Hace años que no me pasaba. Debe ser el susto que me diste.

- Oh... lo siento tanto. No lo sabía. No pretendía asustarte. - se disculpó.

- No, no pasa nada. Ya se me ha pasado. Estoy bien. - aseguró pese a estar muy lejos de la verdad. No quería hablar más de aquello por lo que cambió de tema. - ¿Y tú qué haces despierto?

- Ah... Pues, al contrario que Héctor, estoy sobrio. Por su bien.- Alfonso dijo casi en susurros, sin mirarla. - ¿Por cierto, cómo se encuentra Ana? - alzó la mirada, expectante. - Me apenó no verla pero si no se encontraba bien, lo entiendo. Me hubiera gustado acompañarla.

Teresa no estaba lista para oír el nombre de la cobarde... pero había algo en la voz de Alfonso que le causó un mal presentimiento.

- Espera un momento. ¿Qué quisiste decir "por su bien"? ¿Hizo algo? - Tenía razón en sospechar que había algo más al percibir la mirada nerviosa de su hermano. - Dímelo. - insistió.

- Verás... - Mientras Alfonso acariciaba su mano, explicó. - No le hizo la mínima gracia al enterarse de que te fuiste. Con Ana. - Ese nombre le causó una punzada de dolor. Pero su rostro permanecía inexpresivo, escuchando con paciencia a su hermano. - No aprecia tanto como pensaba a su hermana.

- No es...

- Tienes razón. Ni siquiera son hermanastros. Estoy tan confuso... Bueno, es lo de menos. No tenía ni idea de que estaba resentido...

- ¿Resentido? ¿Con quién?

- No, no, contigo no. - aseguró rápidamente.

- Pero sí con ella. ¿Qué dijo de ella?

- Ejem... Mejor que no lo sepas. Otra cosa. ¿No estáis bien, verdad? - El cambio súbito de tema sólo acrecentó más sus sospechas. Podía imaginar que su esposo dijo de todo menos lindezas de A... de la hija de los señores Rivas.

- Alfonso. Dímelo. No soy una niña. - advirtió. - ¿Qué dijo de ella?

Alfonso apartó las manos de Teresa y se refregó con nerviosismo.

- Dijo... Digamos que, en resumidas palabras, es una mujer astuta, ambiciosa y que deshace sin miramientos de todo lo que cruza en su camino.

En otras palabras, "zorra, víbora y manipuladora". A lo largo de tantos años, escuchó de la boca de Héctor palabras no tan bonitas dedicadas a la hija de los señores Rivas.

Y ella misma... había pagado un alto precio por no creérselo. Aún a su edad, todavía pecaba de ingenuidad para luego convertirse en la víctima número cien de esa mujer desalmada.

En ese instante, estuviera donde estuviera, imaginó a Ana Rivas riéndose de ella. De su inocencia, de sus raíces pueblerinas...

Pese a todo, una pequeña parte de su alma todavía rechazaba esos pensamientos, recordándole la bondad, la generosidad y el afecto de la mujer que le permitieron conocer a su adorable sobrina.

- Entiendo... Y no estamos bien. - confesó al fin.

Fue cuando se vino abajo. Su hermano la abrazó toda la mañana.

Había perdido todo. Héctor. Sus padres. Su hermano no estaría ahí siempre. Y... a Alicia. Se había quedado sola.

Al cabo de veinte minutos, ambos durmieron abrazados.

**Jueves, 9 de enero de 1964.**

Hacía dos días que su hermano Alfonso se despidió de ella con un largo y muy sentido abrazo. Debía continuar con su gira española. Sin la presencia alegre de su hermano, su casa le pareció más triste que nunca.

Eso sin contar con las noticias que obtuvo el día anterior de sus padres. No eran halagüeñas... en absoluto para ella. Sus padres le comunicaron la decisión de pasar el resto de su vida en el pueblo. Teresa, sorprendida por esa noticia, preguntó por el taller que su padre Pascual abrió con todas las ilusiones y por el que pasó todas las penurias en sus inicios. No podía entender que lo abandonara cuando en ese momento se encontraba en el mejor momento del negocio... sólo para pasar en un pueblo poblado por unos cuantos "don nadie". Pero su padre le aseguró que habían reflexionado mucho la decisión y que el pueblo había cambiado mucho, aumentando considerablemente la población gracias a la prosperidad de la agricultura industrial. Dijo que era el momento perfecto para trasladar el taller, sin arriesgarse a perder beneficios. El pueblo necesitaba un taller que garantizara piezas de calidad para la moderna maquinaría.

Teresa tuvo que reconocer a regañadientes las buenas perspectivas del negocio en ese pueblo. No podía decirles que los necesitaba... como escudos entre ella y Héctor... Los últimos días eran sencillamente un infierno. Sin la presencia de los suegros, Héctor estaba menos predispuesto a controlar sus accesos de furia. No, jamás la había agredido físicamente. Pero los silencios la mataban. Y las miradas sospechosas tampoco le ayudaban. Era como si sup...

"No, es imposible que lo sepa". Se dijo. "No. De ningún modo." Pero ni siquiera estaba convencida de ello, no del todo. La actitud de Héctor hizo un giro brusco desde el Año Nuevo. Aparte de irse del hotel y dejarlo solo con su hermano, Teresa no le dio ningún motivo para malpensar de ella. Era más, se le vio sinceramente sorprendido cuando se enteró de que Ana dejó permanentemente la gerencia de los Almacenes Rivas. Incluso le animó el humor pero de algún modo, no era lo suficiente. En pocos días, Héctor volvió a sus andadas. Regresaba a altas horas, apestado a tabaco y a alcohol. Dormía a menudo en el sofá. Apenas tocaba a Teresa. Ni cruzaba palabra alguna pese a que Teresa intentaba todo lo que podía para conversar con él.

La respuesta que recibía era... más indiferencia.

La situación en el trabajo tampoco mejoraba dado que Héctor pagaba su malhumor continuo con sus subordinados. No tardó en circular rumores. Era inevitable con ese grupo llamado "Radio Almacenes" compuesto por Marifé, Clementina y Manolita (aunque esta última se mantenía al margen, por lo cual Teresa estaba agradecida). Los ánimos estaban revueltos, más con el añadido de la repentina salida de Ana Rivas.

Pero no era lo peor de todo. No. Héctor ni siquiera sacaba el tema de adopción, que le mantenía eufórico durante el último mese Teresa, pese a que no le entusiasmaba mucho el asunto, se alarmaba ante la falta del interés de Héctor. No sólo con este asunto sino con todo...

Ella misma, tras derrumbarse ante su hermano, reflexionó lo sucedido en la noche de las campanadas. Recordarlo le resultaba muy duro. Recordarlo cada vez se volvía más y más real. Y más ver la silla ocupada por don Ramón en vez de por Ana. En ningún momento se atrevió a preguntar por el paradero de Ana. Le informaron que desde el principio el puesto era temporal hasta que don Ramón quedara satisfecho con el transcurso del negocio en Bilbao. Por deseo expreso de Ana, no quiso que nadie supiera de esto con el pretexto de no alterar más de lo necesario el orden del día a día en los Almacenes Rivas.

Teresa se sintió inmensamente engañada por ocultarle esta información. Aunque tras repasar algunos momentos con Ana Rivas, se percató de que en más de una ocasión notó vacilante a Ana como si pretendiera contarle sus planes.

Pero ya era tarde para saber sus motivos. Sólo le quedaban los hechos que no podían ser más claros que el agua. De lo más cruel posible. La evidencia era que Ana Rivas jugó con ella, con su amor que sentía hacia ella. Ana demostró que para ella sólo era pasajero... un capricho por el cual había de obtener a costa de cualquier precio. Incluso dejar su corazón en pedazos.

_"Lo tendrás"_, en su mente le cruzó la frase que Ana pronunció con resentimiento y desesperación.

Sacudió la cabeza, poniendo todas sus fuerzas en olvidar esa _noche._

Esa _noche_ que probablemente para bien o para mal tuvo que suceder.

Esa _noche_ conoció la verdadera cara de Ana Rivas Llanos.

Despiadada. Caprichosa. Seductora. Taimada.

Hasta se le arrebató sin contemplaciones a su sobrina Alicia.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, no pudiendo detener a su débil mente, incapaz de impedir el fluir de los recuerdos... De las _manos_ elegantes, la _lengua_ voraz, el _cuerpo_ suave...

_No, no, no_. Se abrazó con tal fuerza que no se percató de las uñas clavando la piel. Apretó los ojos, apartando esas imágenes.

Aún así, extrañamente abrazaba con serenidad ese cástigo. Teresa finalmente había obtenido una respuesta de su Dios.

Podía saborear la ira de Dios, recitando todos sus mandamientos violados.

_Has deshornado a tu padre y a tu madre._

_Has cometido actos impuros._

_Has levantado falsos testimonios y mentiras._

_Has consentido pensamientos y deseos impuros._

_Has codiciado los bienes ajenos._

Aceptaba sus faltas. Aceptaba sus vergüenzas. Aceptaba sus humillaciones. Aceptaba sus impurezas.

Aceptaba sus pecados. Aceptaba sus lujurias. Aceptaba sus deseos.

Aceptaba su amor.

Aceptaba que siempre amaría y detestaría por partes iguales a Ana Rivas Llanos.

El consuelo que le producía de su desgracia era que se le ahorró el sufrimiento a su hermano, un más que perfecto candidato a ser la próxima víctima de Ana. Se le salvó de las garras de esa arpía de mujer, el espejo de Encarnación Llanos.

Alfonso se llevó una gran desilusión al conocer la noticia de la partida de Ana.

"Es mejor así." Decidió.

Ahora sabía muy bien cuál era su misión. Cerrar por fin el capítulo con Ana y dejarlo atrás para comenzar una segunda vida con Héctor Perea, el único hombre que la amaba sin reservas.

Pero había un problema. Sus acercamientos con Héctor no estaban resultando fáciles.

Teresa se desesperaba ante el silencio hostil de su esposo.

En ese mismo instante, se encontraba en el salón poniendo sopa mientras su esposo se mantenía hosco, entreteniéndose con soltar círculos de humo.

- Cariño, dime cuánto... - preguntó poniendo todo afecto en su voz.

De pronto, se le volcó el cucharón cuando resonó el golpe cargado de ira dado con la mano en la mesa que hizo repiquetear la cubertería.

- ¡Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con este teatro! ¡No te atrevas a restregármelo a mi cara poniendo esa voz melosa! - gritó con los ojos llameantes de furia.

- Héctor... Héctor... - susurró aterrorizada ante la mirada casi enloquecida de su marido. Jamás lo había visto tan... furioso. Sin ser consciente, dio un lento paso atrás tapando la boca con las manos.

- ¡Cállate! ¡No me hables con esa boca sucia que tienes! - Cada palabra que soltaba con tanto desprecio era para Teresa una bofetada en plena cara.

- Héc...

- ¡Cállate!

Se calló bruscamente, no atreviéndose a emitir sonido alguno. Sus ojos no podían despegar de la furia gélida que desprendía las pupilas azules. No se percató de que sus pies caminaban... hacia atrás mientras su esposo se acercaba con los puños cerrados pegados a los costados. Teresa se espantó cuando su espalda se topó contra el marco de la puerta. Giró el rostro, buscando inconscientemente la puerta. Su salida.

Héctor le leyó la mente.

- ¡No te irás de aquí! - Teresa soltó un gemido de dolor cuando una mano aferró con fuerza su brazo. - ¡Mírame! - No se atrevió a mirarle. No, no quería ver la locura en los ojos de Héctor. - ¡Mírame! ¡No me hagas enfadar más, cojones!

La ira que bullía en la voz le advirtió de que más le valía cumplir la orden. Teresa levantó la mirada, sin poder controlar los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo.

Héctor asió su otro brazo libre. Aprisionada contra el marco, el hombre la apretó contra sí, sin gentileza, levantándola con fuerza hasta situar los rostros a la altura de los ojos.

- Héc... - balbuceó al contemplar el azul gélido de los ojos. Desapareció la ira pero había algo más.

- ¿Te has mirado alguna vez? - dijo en voz baja pero amenazante. Teresa, presa de miedo, no podía articular palabra alguna. - ¿Qué? ¿Eso no entraba en tu guión? No lo creo. Dime. ¿Te divierte este teatro del matrimonio? - El miedo de Teresa acrecentó mientras Héctor divagaba con ese sinsentido. Jadeó de dolor cuando se hizo más fuerte el apretón de las manos en sus brazos.

- Me ha-haces...da..da-ño... - dijo mientras de los ojos emergían unos hilillos de lágrimas causando cierto quemazón en los ojos.

- ¡Dime! - La sacudía varias veces, golpeando la cabeza contra el marco. - Te lo repito una sola vez más. Si no, lo lamentarás por siempre. Dime si te divierte este teatro...

- Me ha-haces da...

- ¡No me...! - Héctor la sacudió otra vez. Teresa descubrió con horror que si no respondía de inmediato, podría empezar a temer por su vida.

- ¡No sé de qué me hablas! - contestó a gritos.

El chillido pareció causar estupor a Héctor, quien aflojó el aprisionamiento. Teresa aprovechó su estado para deshacerse de las manos de Héctor, apartándose de él. Ya libre de él, corrió al otro lado del salón. Le miraba aterrorizada, incapaz de hablar. Mientras Héctor permanecía en el mismo sitio con la espalda a la vista.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa? - gritó, ya recuperada del estupor. - !¿De qué me estabas hablando?

Héctor no dijo nada. Con los ojos clavados en el marco, parecía más una estatua que un hombre. Teresa no podía creerse que ese hombre era el mismo que se había convertido en un monstruo hacia un momento. Muy dispuesto a agredirla físicamente. No sabía qué pensar del silencio en que parecía estar sumido Héctor. Teresa no podía mantenerse de pie, demasiado aturdida por lo sucedido. Se acercó cautelosamente y se sentó en la butaca, invadida de seguida por el cansancio.

Teresa se espantó cuando oyó la voz de Héctor quien todavía permanecía de pie con la vista perdida.

- Dime. - Se calmó al notar que la voz de su esposo había cambiado por completo. No había ira. Había desesperación.

- ¿Qué? - dijo, muy alerta a cualquier movimiento que hiciera Héctor.

- Dime... que... por favor... dime... - Casi sonó a súplica. - que todo fue una... mentira... Que todo... era una invención... tuya...

- No... no-no... te sigo... - dijo, sinceramente confusa.

Se asustó cuando Héctor se giró lentamente. El terror que experimentó la hizo encogerse en la butaca, temiendo de nuevo por su integridad física. Pero Héctor no daba ninguna indicación de volver a su estado anterior... con los ojos blancos, enloquecidos y siniestros. Los ojos azules eran ahora fríos y duros. Héctor abrió la boca y la cerró de pronto. Sumiéndose en otro incómodo y torturoso silencio.

- Por favor... - suplicó de nuevo. Se acercó lentamente aunque no llegó hasta a ella. Se dejó caer de rodillas. Héctor cubrió la cara con las manos. - Por favor... dime que no es verdad... Que no sientes nada... Que sólo escribes... imaginaciones... - El cuerpo masculino comenzó a temblar en forma de sollozos. - Por favor... No me dejes... No por... ella... - Extendió el brazo hacia Teresa.

Se le cortó la respiración cuando supo de qué hablaba su esposo. "Ella".

- Dios... Has leído... mi... mi... mi... - Estaba demasiado atónita que no pudo completar la frase. - ¿Cuándo? - Se zafó la mano de Héctor.

Estaba sumida en una tormenta de emociones. Avergonzada por el secreto revelado. Traicionada porque su marido violó y saqueó la intimidad sagrada. Maldecida por su costumbre inicialmente inocente pero desamparada de escribir sus pensamientos en su diario. Atormentada por cometer el adulterio a perjuicio del hombre... con otra mujer.

- Por favor, por favor.. - Héctor continuó con voz quebrada. La desesperación estaba alcanzando los límites insospechados. Pero Teresa era incapaz de darle una respuesta, salvo silencio. - Por favor. No, ella, no puede ser. No ella. No tú, nunca me harías... algo así. Tú-tú no eres así. ¡No! - Su voz se tiñó de ira y locura. Golpeó con las manos el suelo. - ¡No! - Aulló con todo el dolor del alma.

Teresa se levantó. Se sentó de rodillas ante el hombre cabizbajo. Rodeó la espalda con los brazos, murmurando un quebrado "lo siento". Héctor continuó llorando a lágrima viva.

- No. Dime que no es verdad. - Dijo entre hipos. Teresa repitió que lo sentía. - ¡No¡ !No lo sientes!

- Escucha... Héctor, estoy aquí. Contigo... Olvídemoslo. Por favor.

- ¡No! - Héctor se apartó de ella, tirándola al suelo. - ¡No! ¡No puedo olvidar! ¡Es tan... tan... anormal! - Soltó venenosamente.

Héctor se levantó. Teresa retrocedió deprisa, sin poder levantarse. Estaba aterrorizada al ver de nuevo esa mirada de locura. Levantó el brazo a modo de protección y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe. Su cuerpo se sacudió cuando oyó sonidos estruendosos. Abrió los ojos y lo vio encima del brazo. Gimió cuando vio a Héctor destrozando sin contemplaciones los muebles, tirándolos, rompiéndolos a jirones, rompiéndolos...

Se apretó contra la pared, apretando fuertemente los ojos, rogando a Dios que aplacara lo más pronto posible la ira de su esposo a quien había herido profundamente.

Su _caballero_ debía lamer sus heridas... antes de volver a la normalidad.

Cerró los ojos. Rogando a Dios una y otra vez.

**El día siguiente. Viernes, 10 de enero de 1964.**

Gruñó de dolor cuando se despertó. Tardó en situarse. Observó que su postura estaba lejos de estar cómoda. Le dolía el costado izquierdo por dormirse contra la dura y fría pared. Su mente, bastante castigada por las largas horas de sueño, estaba todavía aturdida para procesar todo lo que había a su alrededor. Cuando enfocó su vista, contempló el estado lastimoso de su salón. Muebles rotos. Destrozados. Tirados.

Era el triste recuerdo de que la noche anterior no fue una pesadilla que había soñado. Buscó con la mirada a...

Suspiró de alivio al no verlo.

Se levantó. Gimió porque sus piernas estaban tan entumecidas que le costó ponerse de pie. Estiró la espalda. Caminó a paso lento. Cogió la mesa de centro y la puso en su sitio. Y las butacas pese a que estaban algo cojas debido a la rotura de alguna pata. Se sentó en la única silla a salvo de los destrozos. Miró el reloj de mesa tallado en madera de roble. Ahogó un grito cuando vio que marcaba las diez de la mañana. Se levantó súbitamente, ignorando los dolores de su cuerpo. Debía ir de inmediato al trabajo. Se detuvo al ocurrírsele una idea. Decidió que sería mejor excusar su ausencia llamando por teléfono por motivo de un catarro fuerte. Así aprovecharía la mañana para limpiar los destrozos. Tuvo la suerte de que Cecilia, su criada a tiempo parcial, le pidió ese día libre para asistir a la cita médica. Se habría ahorrado cientos de explicaciones y mentiras vergonzosas.

Llamó de inmediato a los Almacenes Rivas comunicando que no podía asistir al trabajo debido a un fuerte catarro que le impedía levantarse de la cama. Detestaba mentir pero no le quedaba otro remedio. Fue a la habitación. Casi se sucumbió al llanto al ver que tampoco se había salvado de la ira de Héctor. Sábanas tiradas sobre el suelo. Frascos de cristal rotos en pedazos. Pero no era lo peor. Soltó un grito de espanto al ver el espejo roto... con gotas de sangre. Héctor lo debió haber golpeado con la mano que se sangró. Y...

Ni una señal de él.

Probablemente era lo mejor hasta que las cosas no se calmaran entre ellos.

Cogió unos jirones de una camisa de seda y con cuidado puso en ellos los pedazos de vidrio esparcidos por toda la habitación. Al otro lado del sinfonier, vio un marco tendido bocabajo. Lo dio la vuelta y se echó a llorar. Era la fotografía de ella y Héctor, muy sonrientes en el mejor día de sus vidas. Seguros de sí mismos. Deleitados en haberse encontrado el amor eterno... y permanecerse juntos hasta la muerte.

¡Qué equivocados estaban!

Se pegó un brinco cuando sonó el timbre. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose quién debía ser. No podía ser Héctor. No. Tenía las llaves. Sonó el segundo timbrazo. Y el tercero. Esperó a que quienquiera fuera se rindiera. Por nada del mundo iba a abrirle la puerta a nadie. No, menos cuando la casa estaba patas arriba. Pero no, llegó el cuarto timbrazo.

Exasperada, decidió atender a fin de no molestar más a los vecinos. Antes se arregló el pelo y estiró la ropa. Una vez satisfecha con el resultado, miró por la mirilla. Se sorprendió al ver quién era. No entendía qué demonios hacía ahí.

Era Segismundo, el mayordomo de los señores Rivas. Se le veía incómodo, mirando nervioso a los dos lados. Vio que iba a pulsar el botón por quinta vez. Harta del bendito timbrazo, corrió la cadena y abrió la puerta antes de que el hombre apretara el timbre.

- Dime qué deseas, Segismundo. - espetó, sin ocultar su irritación.

- Oh, perdone... de veras. Si no fuera tan... urgente, necesitaría entrar.

- No es posible. Dímelo aquí... lo que tengas que decirme.

Notó que Segismundo miraba repetidas veces a la misma dirección como si temiera algo... o alguien. Se le veía frenético.

Por favor... déjeme entrar. Si no fuera tan importante lo que venía a decirle... - titubeó. Observando su actitud inquieta, Teresa tuvo un mal presagio

"¡Dios Santo, es Héctor!" Cerró la puerta y descorrió la cadena. Se giró sobre los talones y cerró las puertas del salón para impedir que Segismundo viera el mobiliario destrozado.

Finalmente abrió la puerta.

- Dime. ¿Es Héctor, verdad? ¿Le ha pasado algo? - preguntó sobresaltada, apartándose para dejar entrar al hombre de aspecto imponente.

- Verá... - Bajó la vista y acto seguido miró atrás.

Teresa estuvo a punto de dar la puerta a las narices cuando entró la persona que al parecer había estado jugando al escondite.

- Pero, ¡¿qué hace? - preguntó casi chillando.

- Gracias por dejarme entrar.- doña Encarna respondió inexpresivamente. -Buen trabajo, Segismundo. Quédate fuera. Ya te daré instrucciones.

Teresa estaba sin habla. La última persona a quien esperaba ver era a doña Encarnación. Cuando Segismundo salió cerrando tras sí la portezuela, se quedaron a solas en el recibidor. Doña Encarnación se quitó el chal de vison.

- ¿Entremos? - preguntó con la ceja arqueada. Tenía una expresión aburrida.

- Pero...un momento, un momento, ¿qué era lo que tenía que decirme Segismundo? - preguntó, terriblemente confusa. Tanto que no reaccionó cuando doña Encarna entró en el salón. - ¡Espere, no entre...!

- Demasiado tarde. - contestó sarcástica, entrando con familiaridad (eso sí arrugando la nariz a modo de disgusto) como si hubiera estado toda la vida en ese lugar.

Teresa agarró la mujer, tratando de empujarla hacia atrás, hacia el recibidor. No soportaba la idea de doña Encarna pisando ese sitio. Algo sagrado para Teresa. En ese momento, se sentía desnuda como lo estaba el salón. Desnudos a la vista de todos. Juzgados. Burlados.

- ¿Crees que hacerme volver ahí me hará olvidar lo que he visto? Por favor, he visto cosas peores. - dijo, zafando las manos de Teresa. Se sacó los guantes de piel. - Ya me extrañaba vuestra tardanza. Sabía que algo pasaba cuando ni tú ni él habéis asistido al trabajo. Y tu excusa del catarro me sonó barata.

- No se atreva a decirme... - Se indignó ante la actitud mandona e irrespestuosa de doña Encarna, tratándola como una invitada en su propia casa. Pero se detuvo cuando su mente procesó lo que había dicho la doña Encarna. - Un momento. ¿A qué se refiere con _nuestra_ tardanza? ¿Él tampoco...?

- Dios, eso me llevará más tiempo de lo que pensaba. - Hablaba por sí sola antes de volverse a Teresa. - Antes dime una cosa. ¿No crees que vuestra farsa ya ha durado bastante?

- ¡¿Cómo? ¡No se atreva a insultarnos! - Soltó furiosa.

- No te tendré en cuenta esta vez. Estás alterada. Me he estado fijando en vosotros. Mucho tiempo. No sois felices. Desde hace mucho tiempo. Diría que años. - concluyó pensativa, indiferente a la furia de Teresa.

- Ah, ¿ahora se dedica a ser nuestra consejera de amor? - dijo con sarcasmo.

- Ja, ja, ja. - Se burló. - No espere de mí grandes acciones.

- ¿Qué quiere de mí? ¿Qué quería decir Segismundo?

- Ah, nada. Conociéndote, sabía que no me ibas a abrir la puerta. No por las buenas. - Sacudió la cabeza, con una expresión reflexiva. - Siendo tan imponente y seco, Segismundo es tan pudoroso para esos trucos probablemente "indignos" para su honorable oficio pero indudablemente eficaces.

- Oh, ignoraba que una dama de gran posición social como usted se regodeara de placer o mejor dicho se rebajara en esas manipulaciones más propias de baja casta. - se jactó.

- Jajaja. Querida, es el pan de cada día de la nobleza. Además, al contrario que la mayoría, me enorgullezco de mis raíces humildes. Pero no perdamos tiempo con nimiedades.

- Lo que usted mande. - Dijo, reuniendo toda la dignidad que podía en esa situación humillante.

- Por fin has dicho algo sensato. Me preocupaba que estuvieras perdiendo el sentido común como su querido Héctor.

- ¡No se atreva a decir eso de él! - Pese a que el matrimonio se iba al traste, no estaba dispuesta a que la señora Rivas lo insultara a sus narices. Héctor Perea tenía innumerables virtudes, por las cuales llegó a enamorarse perdidamente desde una edad temprana.

- Lo que usted diga. - Dijo aburrida antes de salir del salón. Abrió la portezuela. - Entra, ve a la habitación de los señores y prepare la maleta de la señora. Coja todo lo necesario. Ropa, maquillaje...

- Sí... pero... no es mi tarea. - El mayordomo balbuceó sorprendido. Pero bastó con una mirada fulminante de doña Encarnación para no contradecir sus órdenes. - Sí, señora, lo haré con gusto.

Teresa no podía dar crédito a sus oídos. Salió para impedirle el paso. De ningún modo iba a permitir que un desconocido invadiera el lugar más sagrado del hogar: la habitación del matrimonio. Pero doña Encarna le barró el paso ocupando todo el espacio de la puerta abierta.

- ¡No se atreva! ¡Déjame o se lamentará!

Pero las amenazas no surtieron efecto en doña Encarnación. Más bien se echó a reír.

- Si te soy franca, ya me estoy lamentando... desde hace días. Sigo sin entender del todo... el porqué... pero no perdamos el tiempo con la filosofía. Estoy aquí. A hacer lo que venía a hacer.

- ¿Hacer a qué?

- A sacarte de aquí. - contestó llanamente.

- ¿Cómo? - Teresa estaba segura de haberla entendido mal. Se olvidó por completo que Segismundo estaba haciendo el trabajo indigno en esos momentos.

- Ya me has oído.

- Pero...

- Dime una cosa. ¿Quieres a Ana? No, no me des detalles. Me pone enferma sólo de pensarlo. No lo entiendo. - Doña Encarna parecía divagar.

- ¿Qué...?

- ¿Quieres a Ana? Sé que ella alberga sentimientos hacia ti. Siempre. No. Nunca me lo ha dicho. Pero una madre sabe estas cosas. - prosiguió como si nada.

- ¿Que yo...? - El rostro de Teresa se empalideció. Se agarró a la silla como apoyo. - Un momento, un momento. Ha dicho que...

Teresa casi se moría ahí mismo. Acababan de decirle que Ana Rivas Llanos la quería. Pero sabía que no podía ser verdad. Se echó a reír.

- No, no. Es imposible. - habló entre risas, incrédula. Le sonó como un chiste. Era imposible. No cuando... - Me dejó. - susurró antes de derrumbarse en la silla. Reprimió tanto como pudo el llanto. No iba a permitir que doña Encarnación la viera en ese estado, lamentando, lamiendo sus propias heridas. Sin decir que su cabeza le daba mil vueltas, tratando de digerir tantas cosas que estaban sucediendo en ese momento de su vida. Héctor. Ana. Alicia. Sus padres. Alfonso.

- Lo sé. Y es algo que no le he enseñado. No me gustan los cobardes. - Pronunció la última palabra con desprecio. Acto seguido, la voz de la doña se suavizó, hablando casi con dulzura. - Le enseñé que si había algo precioso, debía conseguirlo a toda costa. Siempre ha sido así, aunque con buenas artes que es su perdición. Nunca le ha costado conseguir cosas que desea. Pero todo cambió cuando te conoció. No entendí porqué te defendió tanto. Antes de irse de un día para otro, logró convencerme de que lo mejor era que debíamos permitir vuestro noviazgo, demostrando que nos serías una buena inversión.

- ¿Qué? - murmuró perpleja.

No conocía ese gesto de generosidad. El dolor le atenazó el corazón. Giró el rostro, cuando unas lágrimas recorrieron sobre las mejillas, no dejando que doña Encarna las viera. Cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras la doña proseguía.

- No lo sabías. Por supuesto que no lo sabías. Para ella, eras su precioso tesoro. ¿Sabías que siempre ha tenido un especial cuidado con sus tesoros? Como si su felicidad dependiera de ellos. Alicia es su ejemplo más claro. Pero claro, debí enseñarle que el amor podía ser cruel. Pagando un alto precio. Sacrificó su felicidad por la tuya... Y yo... - La voz de la mujer se quebró por un momento. Pero recobró la compostura. - Pese a nuestras diferencias, sólo quiero lo mejor para ella. Si eres tú quien puede devolverle la felicidad que necesita, te ayudaré. Lo supe cuando miré la fotografía que me dio un viejo amigo. Sí, la misma fotografía que os dí la noche de las campanadas. Vuestras reacciones confirmaron mis sospechas. En la foto... ¿sabes? jamás la había visto mirar con tanta adoración y amor a alguien como a ti. Es ella para mí el tesoro más grande que he tenido con Ramón. Debes saber que también tengo especial cuidado con mis tesoros. La verdad, hubiera preferido otra persona. Pero eres tú a quien quiere mi hija.

- Yo... yo... - apenas podía hablar, todavía sin apartar las manos del rostro.

- Te dejó. Lo sé. Lo triste de ella es que, no sé de quién ha heredado, peca de generosidad tanto que a menudo no se cree merecedora de las buenas cosas. Es su mayor defecto. - dijo con un deje de reproche. Teresa supo que era su manera de preocuparse. Peculiar pero aún así... - ¿Sólo porque te haya dejado te vas a rendir? Eres peor que ella. Al menos ella ha luchado por tu felicidad. ¿Y tú por la suya? Mira, es la primera y última vez que hago por ti. Es tu oportunidad. La tomas o la dejas. Eso sí, si la haces daño, lamentarás haberme conocido. - puso tanto veneno en su voz, exenta de todo afecto.

Teresa deslizó las manos sobre el rostro, dejándolas caer en la mesa. Su vista se perdió en el fondo. Su mente tardaba en procesar.

Estaba demasiado atónita y conmovida por las palabras de doña Encarna. Jamás la había oído hablar así de su hija. Solía verla fría y distante. ¡Cuán desencaminada iba!

Las apariencias engañaban.

La voz de Segismundo la sacó del trance, anunciando que todo estaba listo. Oyó un sonido sordo. Teresa se acordó de pronto que no estaban solas. Se giró sobre su asiento. Lo observó plantado en el recibidor con las manos cruzadas.

Serio. Malhumorado. Erguido. A su lado, posaba una maleta.

Volteó el rostro, clavando sus ojos en los de doña Encarna. Ésta se mantenía imperturbable, no dejando entrever sus pensamientos. Arqueó una ceja, expectante.

Teresa supo que la doña aguardaba una respuesta suya a su ultimátum.

- ¿Do...Dónde está? - murmuró débilmente.

Por un instante, los ojos de doña Encarnación brillaron antes de volverse inexpresivos. La mujer rebuscó algo en el bolso.

- Aquí tienes el sobre. Están las señas. Vendrá alguien a recogerte cuando llegues.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Quién? ¿Ahora? Pero... y... ¿él?

No iba a dejar solo a Héctor. No. Cuando todavía había tanto que hablar. Pero doña Encarnación no era una virtuosa de paciencia.

Se dispuso a abrir la boca cuando escucharon el ruido de las llaves. Teresa empezó a hiperventilarse cuando vio a Héctor entrando en el recibidor. Se le vio sorprendido al verlos. Presentaba un aspecto lastimoso. Cabello revuelto. Corbata desanudada. Traje arrugado.

- ¿Qué coj...?

- Aquí está. - dijo doña Encarnación con un deje de exasperación. - Nos llevará más tiempo de lo esperado.

- ¡Fuera de aquí! - Gritó con una furia apenas contenida. Pero, a diferencia de Teresa, Segismundo y doña Encarna permanecían imperturbables ante la actitud de Héctor.

- No me toque, señor.- Segismundo advirtió solemnemente cuando Héctor trató de agarrarle el brazo.

- Teresa, es hora de irte. Héctor y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación. - dijo Encarnación.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó Héctor con indignación. - ¿Qué es eso de irse ella? Aquí es mi casa. Y no la suya. No nos dé ordenes. No es de su incumbencia.

- Hombres. - suspiró doña Encarnación. - Segismundo, por favor llévatela. Recuerda lo que te dije.

El mayordomo asintió con la cabeza. Se agachó para coger la maleta, aguardando a que Teresa diera el primer movimiento.

- No puedo...no puedo irme así.- Teresa suplicó aunque lo último que quería era enfrentarse de nuevo a la ira de Héctor. Sólo quería pedirle perdón.

- ¡Claro que no te vas! - gritó Héctor, asiendo los brazos de Teresa.

- Pérdoname. Pérdoname. Créeme. No quiero ir... pero... - De pronto se acalló, atravesando con la mirada los ojos de Héctor.

Oh, su dulce caballero.

Se miraron larga y tendidamente. Teresa trató de decirle con todo lo que sentía en su alma. Que le quería y que siempre le querría. Notó borrosa su propia visión pero percibió el cambio, mejor dicho, la claridad y la verdad en las pupilas de Héctor. Sin palabras, ambos supieron con amargura que era el fin del matrimonio. Ambos lloraron silenciosamente ante la triste certeza. Teresa lo abrazó afectuosamente y a través de los hombros, asintió con la cabeza a doña Encarnación. Agradeciéndole y pidiéndole que fuera gentil con Héctor, el hombre con quien compartió muchos años, los buenos y los malos.

Se apartó de Héctor, plantándole un beso cargado de amor y mejores deseos en la mejilla. Pasó por su lado. Descolgó el abrigo y lo puso en los brazos. Sin palabras, pidió a Segismundo que saliera primero. Tras él, salió.

No quería detenerse. No quería mirar atrás. No quería girarse.

Supo que de hacerlo perdería el poco coraje que había reunido, regresando a los brazos reconfortantes de su caballero. Regresando a su hogar. Regresando a lo conocido. Regresando a la amargura. Regresando al infierno.

No. No podía. Ya no.

Se acabó todo.

Mentalmente dijo adiós al que fue su segundo hogar.

Dijo adiós a Héctor Perea Ortiz.

Dijo adiós al hombre que más quiso en su vida.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio una sonrisa fugaz de doña Encarnación. Cerró la puerta pero no sin antes oír la voz de la doña dirigiéndose a Héctor.

- Debemos hablar. Digamos... que ha llegado la hora de su recompensa.


	25. Chapter 25

**TERESA**

_**Capítulo 25**_

**Viernes, 10 de enero de 1964.**

Frente a la puerta donde se alojaba Ana Rivas, alzó la mano lista para golpearla... y la detuvo al aire, indecisa de si era una buena idea presentarse sin previo aviso. Miró frenética a los dos lados. Por fortuna, no vio a nadie. Se moriría de vergüenza si alguien la viera postrada durante más de cinco minutos ante la puerta debatiendo si llamar o no.

"Ahora o nunca". Decidió, reuniendo toda la voluntad. La mano golpeó tres veces la puerta. Ahora sólo le quedaba rezar. Casi hiperventilaba cuando oyó unos pasos detrás de la puerta. Por unas milésimas de segundo, se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de huir despavorida. Se frotó las manos sudorosas pese a que fuera hacía un frío de mil demonios. No pudo reprimir el temblor que sacudía todo el cuerpo cuando escuchó el inconfundible ruido de girar el pomo.

Contuvo la respiración mientras la puerta se abría lentamente. Dios santo, la tortura no parecía tener fin. Sus ojos castaños se abrieron de par en par. La reacción de la persona que abrió la puerta era idéntica. Teresa exclamó.

- ¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Deslizó la vista hacia abajo. Su corazón se quebró en pedazos. Torso desnudo. Musculoso. Piel morena. Sudoroso.

Detrás del hombre, habló una voz femenina.

- ¿Quién es? - apareció vestida con un sugerente picardías. - ¡Ah, eres tú! - rodeó el la cintura del hombre musculoso y apoyó el mentón sobre el hombro. Susurró al oído pero lo suficientemente alto para que Teresa la oyera. - Alfonso, cuántos más, mejor. - Se echó a reír a carcajadas y su hermano se unió a las risas.

Se despertó con la frente sudada. Jadeando. ¡Maldita sea! Sólo era una pesadilla. Se ruborizó al notar las miradas curiosas de los pasajeros. Inclinó la cabeza, presionando la mejilla sobre la fría ventanilla. Fuera la oscuridad había engullido por completo el paisaje.

Eran las diez de la noche.

El plateado TAF "Madrid-Santander" hacía un recorrido con una duración de poco más de 8 horas. A diferencia de otros trenes, era rápido, cómodo y disponía del servicio de comida. Le llamó la atención la trayectoria, puesto que el tren se componía de dos coches motores en los extremos y un coche remolque intermedio. En Palencia, la segunda parada del viaje, se desacoplaban, formando dos semitrenes, uno con rumbo a Gijón y otro hacia Santander.

Sonó el aviso de llegada. Los pasajeros comenzaron a prepararse, sacando las maletas, poniéndose los abrigos y uniéndose a la fila de espera. Cuando el tren se detuvo, comenzó el ordenado bullicio, uno por uno apeándose del único vagón. Teresa esperó sentada a que salieran todos. Levantó la pesada maleta. El supervisor del tren le deseó unas buenas noches mientras Teresa se apeaba. Se arrebujó en su abrigo, frente al frío gélido y húmedo que calaba en los poros.

Había un silencio profundo, salvo los saludos joviales por parte de algunos que acudieron a recoger a los recién llegados.

Caminó sin rumbo. Aguzó la vista cuando de la oscuridad emergió una figura alta y de porte digno. Emitió una sorda exclamación de asombro al reconocerlo. No podía dar crédito a sus ojos.

La persona que había venido a recogerla no era otro que Dionisio, el mayordomo de Ana Rivas.

El hombre le esbozó una sonrisa afable, cogiendo de las manos de Teresa la maleta.

- Buenas noches, señora. ¿Ha tenido un buen viaje?

- La verdad que ha sido cómodo. - No era una mentira. Pero debido a las circunstancias que había vivido los últimos días, el viaje la había dejado más exhausta que nunca.

- ¿Tendría la amabilidad de seguirme? Afuera está el coche.

Dionisio se dispuso a caminar cuando Teresa asió el brazo.

- Espera un momento. - pidió.

- ¿Qué desea?

- Eh... ¿por qué estás aquí? - preguntó, todavía sin entender la presencia de ese hombre.

Si él estaba aquí, sólo podía significar una cosa: que su señora Ana estaba al corriente... Por lo tanto, si ella permitía su visita, quería decir que... Una llama de esperanza encendió en su alma.

- ¿Perdone? - Se le notó desprevenido por la pregunta. Aclaró la garganta antes de hablar. - Doña Encarnación me pidió que la recogiera. ¿Usted no lo sabía?

- Ah... no... sí, quiero decir. - mintió. - Perdóname. ¿Ana lo sabe?

- Ah, eso. No se preocupe por esto. - aseguró con una amplía sonrisa que sólo logró incrementar la confusión de Teresa.

- ¿Preocuparme? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Doña Encarnación me pidió que la señora no estuviera al tanto de su visita sorpresa. Tuve que buscar un pretexto para venir aquí.

"Ah, es esto. Ana no sabe nada de esto." Concluyó defraudada.

- Sí, sí... claro. No sería una sorpresa si lo supiera. - respondió algo abstraída.

- Sí. Y le dará una gran alegría a la señorita Alicia.

- ¿Está aquí? - preguntó sin poder disimular la preocupación, que le pasó inadvertida a Dionisio.

"La presencia de Alicia complica ciertas cosas", pensó resignada. Debía encontrar otro modo, sin que Alicia se encontrara en medio de un inevitable enfrentamiento entre Ana y ella. Salió del ensimismamiento cuando Dionisio le pidió que le siguiera.

Durante todo el viaje, el mayordomo condujo en silencio mientras Teresa cavilaba buscando alternativas e imaginando todos los posibles escenarios con Ana. Lo triste era que no se atrevía a otorgarlos un final feliz. Atacada cada vez más por las inseguridades, se removió sin parar en el asiento.

La voz de Dionisio le sacó de los pensamientos, anunciando que habían llegado. Teresa miró a través de la ventanilla la puerta majestuosa que daba acceso al hotel.

- Se alojan provisionalmente en el hotel hasta que hayan finalizado las acomodaciones en la casa que se encuentra cerca del mar. - explicó Dionisio.

Teresa se limitó a asentir. Salió del coche y aguardó a que el mayordomo sacara la maleta. Subieron por la escalinata. Arriba, estaba plantado un botones, un cincuentón que llevaba un cómico mostacho. Les dio la bienvenida, abriendo la puerta para darles el paso.

Ambos se encaminaron a la recepción. El mayordomo dejó la maleta en el suelo.

- Señora, pedí en nombre de doña Encarnación una habitación para usted. - contó antes de dirigirse al recepcionista. - Señor, ha llegado la señora García. Ayer le pedí la reserva de la habitación para la señora.

- Espere un momento, por favor.

El recepcionista echó una ojeada al libro de reservas. Teresa se fijó en que el empleado era joven, de unos veintitantos. Vestía un traje gris, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra. Tenía la piel muy curtida por el sol y el viento, algo normal si uno vivía en una costa. Pese a su juventud, desprendía tanto aplomo que parecía un veterano en su trabajo. Sin decir que su sonrisa era carismática.

- Aquí está. Señora Teresa García, ¿correcto?

- Correcto. - confirmó.

- Antes por favor firme este recuadro. - pidió, alargando una estilográfica. Teresa firmó. - Enseguida le acompaño a la habitación.

- Espere un momento. Antes debo hablar con él. - dijo Teresa, indicando al mayordomo.

- Sí, por supuesto. Voy a buscar la llave.

Cuando el recepcionista se alejó, Teresa se encontró con un Dionisio curioso pero al mismo tiempo discreto. Para ser franca, siempre le había agradado ese hombre.

- ¿Qué desea, señora? - preguntó cortésmente.

- Antes me gustaría ir a ver a Ana. ¿Me podría decir el número de la habitación?

En realidad se sabía de memoria el número de la habitación gracias a las señas que le dio la doña Encarnación. Pero no quiso despertar sospechas al mayordomo acerca del motivo de su visita repentina. Pese a que eran las once de la noche, consideró que era el momento idóneo para enfrentarse a Ana, aprovechando que Alicia estaría durmiendo a estas horas. Sólo de este modo podrían sentarse a hablar a solas.

- Sí, por supuesto. La habitación es 49, de la tercera planta. A la derecha.

- Gracias. ¿Me harías el favor de dejar la maleta en la habitación mientras voy a visitarla?

- Sí, con gusto.- Dionisio asintió. Pero Teresa tenía otra petición... de cariz personal. Trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas. No las necesitó porque el mayordomo pareció haberle leído la mente cuando dijo lo siguiente con una leve sonrisa. - Estaré en la cafetería, señora. Si necesita algo, ya sabe dónde encontrarme.

Teresa abría la boca para cerrarla luego, aturdida por los dotes adivinatorios del mayordomo. Éste supo de algún modo que Teresa necesitaba mantener una larga conversación privada, sin la presencia de terceros que la pudieran interrumpir.

- Pues nos veremos. Gracias por todo. - sólo se le ocurrió decir aquello.

- Todo un placer. Buenas noches, señora.

Se despidieron. Mientras Dionisio aguardaba al joven recepcionista, Teresa se dirigió a los ascensores.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, a un lado estaba de pie un ascensorista, de expresión solemne. Era un cuarentón vestido también con el mismo atuendo gris pero con la particularidad de que llevaba una gorra negra. Alto, enjuto, de nariz ganchuda, ojos hundidos, palidez extrema. El traje gris, en vez de otorgarle elegancia, le proporcionaba una imagen lóbrega.

Mientras el ascensor subía, el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella, cada vez más inquieta ante la incertidumbre de lo que vendría en cuanto viera a Ana. Le pareció una eternidad desde la última vez que se vieron pese a que sólo había transcurrido diez días. Le asaltó una punzada de aflicción al rememorar los dolorosos acontecimientos tras la primera noche de amor. Sacudió la cabeza, rechazando esas imágenes.

Su distracción era tan mayor que se espantó cuando el ascensor se paró abruptamente junto con el sonido de apertura de las puertas. Salió a toda prisa, pero se acordó del extraño ascensorista. Le dio buenas noches en voz baja, intimidada por los ojos desprovistos de emoción. Le dio la impresión de que era más una estatua que un ser vivo. Aún así, aflojó al instante el paso, caminando como toda mujer decente.

Dobló la esquina, recorriendo el largo pasillo. Su corazón latía desbocado mientras iba leyendo los números de las habitaciones. Estaba más y más cerca del número que más anhelaba su corazón: 49

30, 36, 37,... 43, 44, 45. Y no más.

El pasillo había alcanzado su fin. Y sin encontrar rodavía la habitación donde deberían estar alojándose Ana y su sobrina. Miró atrás, confusa. Enseguida cayó en la cuenta de que cogió el pasillo equivocado. Iba tan abstraída que no se percató de que dobló la esquina izquierda en vez de la derecha.

Fastidiada por ese contratiempo, regresó por donde había venido, hasta llegar nuevamente donde el ascensor. Se detuvo tomándose unos segundos para aserenarse. Levantó las manos que temblaban sin cesar. Las cerró en puño. Dolorosamente consciente de que sólo se encontraba a unos metros del lugar donde podría iniciar un nuevo capítulo de su vida.

Con o sin ella.

Cerró los ojos, aspirando con fuerza. Soltó el aire, apaciguando ligeramente el torbellino emocional. Con el mentón alzado, se echó a andar con aire desafiante.

Sólo cabía un pensamiento en la mente: "No me iré sin luchar antes".

Le separaban de Ana unas pocas puertas.

Nada más doblando la esquina, se detuvo en seco. Totalmente paralizada ante la escena que tenía ante sí.

Tres personas. Plantadas en medio del pasillo. De espaldas a ella. El corazón sangró al reconocer la familiar silueta femenina, pegada a la persona de al lado que sujetaba en los brazos Alicia, cuyo rostro estaba vuelto hacia Teresa.

Dormida con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Teresa no podían despegarse de aquellas dos personas adultas que, sin cruzar palabras, se encontraban cómodos el uno con la otra.

Demasiado familiarizados. Demasiado juntos. Demasiado satisfechos.

Era Ana Rivas, cuya cabeza se apoyaba sobre el hombro del hombre quien la miraba con adoración.

Un hombre con quien no tendría la mínima oportunidad de vencerlo.

Pedro Fuentes. El padre de Alicia. El ex-esposo de Ana. El ex-yerno adorado de los señores Rivas.

Cerró brevemente los ojos para luego abrirlos. Su alma rugió de dolor al comprobar que no estaba soñando. No era una pesadilla. Era peor que una pesadilla. Era el **horror de la realidad** que la golpeó en pleno estómago.

Las **palabras** confirmaron el horror de la realidad:

"Somos família. Siempre lo seremos." Oyó decir al hombre con dulzura y amor.

"Sí." Susurró la mujer, sin dejar de mirar a su hija durmiente.

Los **gestos** dieron veracidad a las palabras pronunciadas. Su corazón no sólo sangró a borbotones sino se rompió en miles de pedazos, contemplando con horror cómo Pedro cerraba los ojos cuando Ana le plantó un beso cargado de afecto en la mejilla.

Había un amor evidente entre ambos. Sin condiciones.

El lugar por el que pensaba luchar con dientes y uñas ya estaba ocupada por el hombre al cual Ana y Alicia adoraban.

No pudiendo soportar más el dolor que invadió su cuerpo y alma, se dio media vuelta sin ruido que pudiera delatar su presencia. Sólo quería sumirse en el olvido. Abrió la puerta, al lado del ascensor, y se dispuso a bajar por las escaleras cuando le asaltó un mareo. Asió la barandilla, aguantándose de pie, cerrando con fuerza las manos, tratando de apaciguar la sensación del vértigo.

Su respiración se entrecortaba. Su mente sólo registraba una y otra vez las posturas, las palabras y los gestos intercambiados sin falsa amabilidad de la pareja. Se sorprendió al notar unas lágrimas resbalando sobre sus mejillas.

Su cuerpo sufrió un parón cardíaco cuando la voz clara de Pedro llegó a sus oídos: _"He oído a alguien." _Esperaba con terror la aparición súbita por esa puerta de salida. Suspiró momentáneamente de alivio cuando otra voz dijo: _"No, no he oído a nadie. Será tu imaginación."_ Lloriqueó deseando con pasión que todo fuera fruto de su imaginación. Pero la risa cálida y sonora que fluía hasta a sus oídos era un dulce y horripilante martirio, recordándola una y otra vez que no era ninguna ilusión. Queriendo alejarse de ahí, distanciarse de todo lo que le recordara a Ana Rivas Llanos, bajó corriendo por las escaleras, olvidando la cautela.

Las imágenes le asaltaban sin cesar. El brillo en los ojos avellana. La expresión infantil de dicha. La familiaridad silenciosa. La proximidad física. El rubor en las mejillas. El flirteo en el lenguaje corporal.

Emitió un gemido de sorpresa cuando de pronto una luz brillante la cegó. Durante un instante se sintió desorientada. Aclaró la mente y se descubrió en la planta baja, al lado del ascensor. El ascensorista solemne la miró con la ceja enarcada, sorprendido de verla tan pronto. Teresa apartó la vista, avergonzada al recordar de que su rostro no estaba en las mejores condiciones. Con la manga del abrigo, se enjugó las lágrimas, andando a toda prisa. Sin saber adónde se dirigía. Sólo quería huirse.

Cruzó la sala grande, ignorando las exclamaciones de perplejidad del recepcionista. Por fortuna, el botones con el cómico mostacho disponía de buenos reflejos para abrir con rapidez la puerta, así evitando el choque de Teresa contra el cristal. Pestañeó varias veces cuando una brisa helada la abofeteó. Miró a los dos lados. Se sorprendió al ver al botones plantado de pie, sujetando la puerta. No tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca cuando oyó una voz llamándola detrás suyo. Se dio media vuelta. Era Dionisio, caminando hacia ella. Se plantó a su lado, mirándola con sorpresa.

- Señora, su habitación está lista. - dijo comedidamente.

Teresa no supo qué decir. De súbito se preguntaba qué demonios hacía aquí. La respuesta que recibió de su alma fue un gran vacío. Presa de temblores, se abrazó fuertemente tratando de calentarse. Tratar de rechazar ese vacío que le producía una tristeza sin fin que casi la enloquecía.

Se espantó cuando una mano se posó sobre su brazo. La voz propietaria de esa mano sonó sinceramente preocupada.

- ¿Señora?

Levantó la vista. Estudió el rostro de Dionisio. Ojos azules serenos. Frente surcada de arrugas. Pómulos sonrojados por el frío. Bigote gris perfectamente recortado. Sonrisa cálida. De algún modo, el vacío de su alma se disminuyó ligeramente al percibir el agradable instinto protector en la mano del mayordomo. Asió la mano del mayordomo, aferrándose a esa calidez innata que desprendía ese hombre. Exhaló un suspiro de alivio, sintiéndose momentáneamente a salvo.

No se percató de que puso en marcha su habla.

- Quiero irme de aquí. - susurró tan bajo que obligó al mayordomo a acercarse para oírla. - Quiero irme. De aquí. De la ciudad. - Repitió, poniendo más énfasis para denotar la gran desesperación que sentía.

Se miraron tendida y largamente. Teresa leyó varias emociones en los ojos azules grisáceos. Confusión. Alarma. Protección. Comprensión. Al cabo de unos segundos, el hombre asintió con la cabeza, dispuesto a concederle su deseo. Sin preguntas.

Teresa trató de manifestar todo lo que podía con su silencio el agradecimiento eterno que sentía por su amabilidad.

- Señor. - El mayordomo se giró hacia el botones, quien los miraba expectante. Rebuscó su bolsillo del pantalón y sacó la llave del coche. - ¿Tendría la amabilidad de traernos el coche?

- Sí, con mucho gusto. - El botones cogió la llave y salió. - En cinco minutos.

- Gracias.

Teresa contempló cómo el botones bajaba por la gran escalinata. Una sacudida en su brazo la hizo volver la vista a su guardián silencioso.

- Debo volver. Voy a recoger su maleta. - Teresa soltó una exclamación al acordarse de ese inconveniente. Lo último que le apetecía era dar explicaciones acerca de su marcha precipitada al joven recepcionista. Dionisio pareció percatarse de su agitación ya que dijo lo siguiente. - No se preocupe. Me encargo de todo. Pero... debo avisarle que no hay transporte disponible a estas horas. Aunque seguramente lo habría en la estación de ferrocarriles de Bilbao. Tardaremos una ho...

Teresa lo interrumpió con sequedad.

- Lo que tarde. Me da igual. Gracias.

Se arrepintió de inmediato al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Dionisio por verse interrumpido con no muy buenas modales. Abrió la boca para disculparse. Pero el mayordormo no le dio la oportunidad, recuperando el semblante afable que sólo le conseguía producirle más vergüenza de lo que ya sentía por su trato funesto con ese pobre hombre.

- A su disposición, señora. No tardo nada. - Hizo una ligera reverencia antes de adentrarse en el hotel.

De súbito su cuerpo recibió una plaga de cansancio, golpeándola emocionalmente, dejándola sin fuerzas, invadiéndole una tristeza imposible de luchar. Se arrebujó en abrigo, tratando en vano de rechazar ese frío en su alma. El frío que se había adueñado de su corazón.

Una voz grave la sacó de la oscuridad. Frunció el ceño al levantar el rostro hacia el lugar de donde procedía la voz. Era el botones de pie, al lado del coche. Con la mano en la manilla de la puerta trasera, aguardando a que entrara.

Teresa bajó por la escalinata, con la cabeza baja, no pudiendo soportar la expresión entusiasta del botones. Entró en el coche, murmurando un "gracias". Por el rabillo del ojo, el botones levantó ligeramente la gorra diciendo que era todo un placer. Pero el hombre no volvió a su lugar habitual, sino que permaneció de pie con el rostro vuelto a las puertas de entrada del hotel. De vez en cuando, saludaba con alegría a los transeúntes.

La mujer detestaba la alegría inconfundible en la voz del botones del mostacho, sintiéndose más vacía que nunca. Hundiéndose en sus propias miserias. Hasta respirar le resultaba una tarea ardua. De su garganta brotó un gorjeo de llanto. Tapó rápidamente la boca, aterrada de ser delatada. Pero el hombre ni se movió, señal de que no la oyó. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y mordió los nudillos, buscando en su interior fuerzas de la nada para mantener su dignidad. Era lo único que le quedaba. Dignidad. Inspiró hondo, apartando la mano de la boca. Se irguió la espalda, esperando al mayordomo. Miró por la ventanilla. Vio la figura reconocible de Dionisio. Aunque sin la indumentaria del mayordomo. Se cambió por un traje gris y un abrigo negro. Cargaba una maleta pesada.

Por alguna razón, no podía despegar la vista de su propia maleta que oscilaba mientras Dionisio bajaba. Era como si la maleta cargara el peso de su propia alma. Un recuerdo fugaz atravesó en su mente. Se le cortó la respiración y sus ojos se abrieron como los platos.

Vio a Dionisio disponiéndose a ir hacia el maletero. Agitó la mano, tratando de atraer la atención del mayordomo. El hombre calvo se sorprendió pero se abstuvo de decir nada, dirigiéndose hacia su puerta. La abrió.

Dígame, señora. - Preguntó expectante.

Dame la maleta. Quisiera comprobar una cosa. - dijo, algo agitada.

Ah... Sí, por supuesto. Aquí la tiene, señora. - Su petición pareció dejarlo descolocado, aunque no dijo nada.

El buen hombre dejó con cuidado la maleta sobre las faldas de Teresa. Dionisio cerró la puerta y rodeó el coche hasta sentarse en el asiento de piloto.

Teresa dedicó una larga mirada en su maleta, cuyos bordes parecían abollados por el uso que se hacía. "El peso de su alma." Eran unas palabras perfectamente indicadas para ese objeto. Abrió las hebillas y levantó la tapa.

Su cuerpo tembló al reconocer ciertas cosas que evocaban su pasado y su presente que dejó de ser presente.

Pasó su mano por la seda de su camisón. Regalado por Héctor en su décimo aniversario de bodas. Apartó la mano como si la prenda quemara. Sintió un profundo arrepentimiento por el dolor que causó a su querido esposo. Por amar a otra persona que no era él.

Sus ojos resbalaron sobre un neceser. Abrió la cremallera. Sonrió al ver un pequeño espejo, regalado por su preciosa madre. Lo acarició con mucho afecto. Cómo le habría gustado estar con su madre en ese instante, poder llorar como una niña perdida y recibir unas palabras de consuelo que le devolverían cierta serenidad junto con una pequeña llama de esperanza. Pero sabía que en esta ocasión ni su madre podría ofrecerle consuelo, no. Estaba demasiado rota para ser saneada del todo. Guardó el espejo en el neceser y lo devolvió en su sitio.

Había algo en esa maleta que producía un fuerte magnetismo que hacía encoger su corazón. Esperó no equivocarse. No, no podía. Necesitaba tenerlo. Con todo su alma. Lo necesitaba. Como un último acto de su amor sin reservas antes de cerrar con un candado todos sus recuerdos con la familia Rivas y tirar la llave.

Su alma se inundó de alivio cuando sus dedos rozaron la forma inconfundible. Un objeto que fue su guía durante tantos años, señalándola los caminos que recorrer. Apartó la ropa y sacó el objeto envuelto en papel marrón. Lo apretó contra su pecho. Dio las gracias al Señor. Segismundo debió suponer que era una cosa insignificante que no ocupaba espacio en la maleta, por lo que lo dejó tal como estaba.

Tuvo la fuerte tentación de desgarrar el papel pero supo que no había marcha atrás. Ni tiempo para caer en los infantilismos. Hizo una promesa y la cumpliría. Dejó el objeto ligero encima de la maleta para comenzar a rebuscar en su bolso. Sacó un bolígrafo y una libreta. Arrancó una hoja. Tomó unos segundos para encontrar las palabras más adecuadas para la despedida. Sonrió para sí cuando las encontró. Las escribió en la hoja. La dobló en dos pliegues. Sobre el el papel marrón del objeto, escribió unas letras del remitente. Escribiéndolas, sintió un fuerte dolor que atenazó su corazón. No podía creerse que era su adiós. Al notar la vista ofuscada, apretó los ojos para impedir la salida de las lágrimas. Tomó aire para aliviar el peso del dolor.

Sin darse cuenta, abrió la boca:

- ¿Me podrías hacerme un pequeño favor? - Dionisio se giró mirándola y movió la cabeza afirmativamente. - Quisiera que llevara esto a la recepción.

- Será un placer. ¿Para quién es...?

Teresa lo interrumpió, extendiendo el objeto.

- Ya lo pone ahí. Y otra cosa. Quiero que les digas que la recepción no avise de esto hasta mañana. Hasta mañana. - Repitió con un tono que no permitía réplica aunque no era necesario porque Dionisio demostró ser un profesional, una cualidad muy rara de encontrar.

- Sí, señora. Ahora vuelvo.

El coche movió, indicando que el mayordomo salió. Teresa lo siguió con la mirada. Concentró en la mano de Dionisio que llevaba el objeto envuelto en papel marrón junto con la tarjeta. Esta vez no impidió que unos finos hilillos de agua salada recorrieran por las mejillas. Dionisio no era consciente de que le había sido entregado lo poco que le quedaba del alma roto. Se enjugó las lágrimas con la mano enguantada. Mientras aguardaba el retorno del hombre, ordenó el interior de la maleta, la cerró y la dejó a su lado. Cerró los ojos y se masajeó el cuello que estaba algo duro.

Se espantó cuando notó el movimiento del coche. Abrió los ojos para topar con el rostro afable del mayordomo. Teresa sintió una cercanía extraña hacia ese hombre. Raramente se sentía cómoda en presencia de cualquier extraño. Pero ese hombre de ojos grises y suaves rasgos le reconfortaba de algún modo. Sin palabras, asintieron con la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa. Teresa murmurándole un gracias. Dionisio, sacudiendo la cabeza, quitando hierro al asunto.

Puso en marcha el coche, dando comienzo a un recorrido, el más importante que hubiera hecho Teresa.

El recorrido que dejaría atrás el pasado y el presente, aguardándole un futuro incierto.

Sola con una maleta. Sin paradero conocido.

Ese pensamiento debería aterrorizarla pero no era así. Sólo quería huir. Quizá en otro lugar, encontraría algo por lo que merecía vivir. Nuevo trabajo. Nuevos retos. Nuevas caras. En su mente, se dibujó las líneas en un principio irreconocibles que van trazando el rostro de su hermano. Pese el agotamiento, sonrió al saber que había encontrado una respuesta: su destino sería Barcelona, donde se encontraba su hermano Alfonso, de gira pugilística.

Supo que no estaría sola del todo.

Tras esto, se dejó vencer por el sueño. Sólo se despertó una vez cuando notó la ausencia del movimiento en el coche. Abrió pesadamente los ojos y apenas podía ver nada. Notó una mano sobre su hombro. Oyó la voz de Dionisio que denotaba pesar por despertarla y ¿tensión? Semiinconsciente, sólo pudo captar algunas palabras: falta de gasolina, masía encontrada. Asintió con la cabeza, antes de sumirse de nuevo en la reparadora negrura onírica.

Esa negrura la envolvió como un abrazo reconfortante, ajena a todos los sufrimientos que la habían estado atormentando. Susurrándole nanas a sus oídos.

Se removió inquieta cuando esa negrura comenzaba a distanciarse de ella, como una sirena despidiéndose de su enamorado marinero. Trató de aferrarse en vano a esa oscuridad. La luz la llamaba con insistencia. Sus ojos abrieron, a la vez que daba gruñidos cuando una luz la cegaba. Y la brisa entró como un remolino en el interior del coche. Aclaró la vista y vio a Dionisio, mirándola entre turbado y sonriente.

- Disculpa por despertarla. Pero ya hemos llegado. - anunció el mayordomo.

- ¿Ya? - Se sorprendió.

- Señora, hemos estado recorriendo más de una hora. Estamos en la estación de trenes. Hemos tardado más de lo previsto, dado que el coche sufrió una fuga de gasolina. - Le notó algo titubeante. "Pobre hombre, se siente mal por despertarme.", pensó Teresa.

- Ah... no pasa nada. - No supo qué decir, todavía aturdida por falta de sueño y cansancio. - Muchas gracias.

El hombre dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de otro lado para coger la maleta pesada. Mientras tanto, Teresa se abotonó el abrigo antes de apearse. En cuanto estuvieron listos, entraron por la entrada de la estación ferrocarril y se quedó impresionada al ser recibida por una majestuosa e inmensa vidriera, bajo la cual se escribía "Estación de Abando". La vidriera le pareció muy vibrante y colorista. En el centro, se levantaba un bello reloj, alrededor del cual mostraba un paisaje rural junto con unos personajes haciendo los labores del campo. Un aspecto que distaba por completo de la gris y urbana ciudad bilbaina gris.

Y tampoco no concordaba con el aspecto interior de la estación. Había poca gente. Miró la hora. Era la una y media de madrugada.

Rompió el hechizo que le produjo la espectacular vidriera cuando oyó a su lado la voz de Dionisio, quien dejó en el suelo la maleta:

- Señora, ¿desea información de los itinerarios?

La pregunta la dejó descolocada, no acordándose de que se encontraban en la estación de ferrocarriles. Recuperó el habla.

- Sí, desde luego... - se paró al darse cuenta de que realmente no sabía adónde quería irse. Titubeó. - No sé... podrías preguntar qué trenes salen en estos momentos...

- Sí, señora. - Dionisio hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza antes de dirigirse al puesto de información.

En ese instante, su mente de pronto dibujó el rostro de su querido hermano, acordándose de su resolución que tomó antes de dormirse en el coche.

- Espera un momento. - llamó al mayordormo, quien se paró, mirándola con interés. - Por favor, pregunta a qué hora sale el tren con destino a Barcelona. Es adonde quiero ir. - Hizo una pausa mientras abrió el bolso. Sacó unas pesetas. - Tómalas para comprar un billete de ida.

Podría haberse encargado perfectamente ella del todo, pero en ese momento no quería estar sola antes de emprender el recorrido que significaría la ruptura de todo enlace con el apellido Rivas y Perea. La presencia de Dionisio le producía cierto alivio en su alma, sabiendo que el mayordomo no la cuestionaba. Y también tenía la certeza de que no revelaría jamás el paradero a la señora Riva cuando se lo pidiera.

Dionisio asintió, cogiendo el dinero antes de echarse a andar. Pese a que el hombre ya no podía verla, Teresa asintió con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento. Miró enfrente, viendo pasar a los pocos transeúntes por ese espacio poco iluminado.

Observó a una pareja joven mirándose el uno a la otra embelesados, entre los cuales no existía la palabra distancia. Felices con la excusa del frío para apretujarse más el uno contra la otra.

Mientras la pareja gozaba de ese calor, Teresa se abrazó más, sintiéndose helada por fuera y por dentro. El calor en su interior apaciguaba poco a poco, como una llama de la cerilla a punto de extinguir. Desesperanza. Tristeza. Soledad. Cerró los ojos. En contra de lo que la mente dictaba, su corazón dibujó en sus retinas las facciones femeninas, provistas de una elegancia natural y sensualidad carismática.

Ana Rivas.

Esas dos palabras evocaban varios fragmentos de vida.

La mujer que le robó el fuego de la vida. La mujer que se adueñó por completo de su corazón. La mujer que le enseñó lo que era amar para después perder el amor. La mujer que le enseñó cómo reír. Pero lo que no le enseñó era cómo volver a reír, cómo volver a experimentar un amor semejante y cómo encender de nuevo la llama del corazón... Cómo vivir sin ella.

Su corazón está en la deriva, en un paradero desconocido. Inconscientemente, su mano se posó sobre el corazón, en un puño cerrado... para no notar ningún latido.

Al abrir los ojos, notó su vista difuminada por las lágrimas que se rebelaban por no brotar. Debía aprender a vivir de nuevo. Sin amor. Sin corazón. Sin sueños. Sin risas.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando notó el acercamiento de Dionisio. Observó su expresión grave. Era algo extraño en ese hombre habitualmente sereno. Teresa encarcó las cejas, súbitamente preocupada.

- ¿Hay algún problema? - preguntó.

- No, bueno sí. - Alargó el billete de tren junto con unas monedas de cambio. - Espero que no le importe comprarlo sin haberlo consultado antes. Señora, no hay ningún tren de Barcelona en estos momentos. Sale en una hora. - explicó sin alterar su expresión grave.

- ¿Una hora? - Repitió entre asombrada y fastidiada. - ¿Tanto?

- Sí, lo siento. ¿Hice mal en comprar el pasaje?

Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza contestarlo con malos modos. Deseaba tanto irse de ahí aunque el destino fuera Ceuta. Pero fue mirar los rasgos solemnes del hombre y se arrepintió del fugaz pensamiento, dándose cuenta de las buenas intenciones de Dionisio. Él no había hecho más que ayudarla sin preguntas, incluso cuando quería irse del hotel nada más llegar.

Suspiró, resignada.

- No lo hiciste mal. No te preocupes. - Cogió el billete y el cambio. - Gracias por todo. Puedes irte.

- ¡No! Por favor, no. - saltó, un tanto nervioso, espantando a Teresa, un tanto sorprendida por el cambio de actitud.

Dionisio de pronto se dio cuenta de su actitud fuera de lo común y recuperó la compostura.

- Señora, siento mucho si mi actitud le ha resultado grosero. Verá, no me sentiría tranquilo si la dejara sola a estas horas. Quisiera acompañarla hasta que coja el tren. Le estaría sumamente agradecido si me concede este gusto.

- Oh... - se quedó sin habla.

Pese a que lo veía en contadísimas ocasiones, siempre apreció a este hombre por sus modales exquisitos, amables y provistos de emoción. Nada que ver con los de Segismundo, el imperturbable mayordomo de los señores Rivas.

- Vale. Lo acepto con gusto.

Sintió un ramalazo de afecto hacia ese hombre, cuyos rasgos habían cambiado por completo, dando paso la gravedad a la ilusión al verse concedido su deseo. Por lo menos, notó que su alma no era del todo vacía, gracias a la gentilidad que todavía florecía en las almas desinteresadas como la de ese mayordomo.

- Gracias. Mi señora, su tren para en el anden del fondo. - Teresa asintió mientras que Dionisio cogió la maleta. - Si desea, puede reposar en la sala de espera.

- No, gracias, prefiero ir ahí mismo. - declinó la oferta, cansada de esperar tanto. Prefirió el frío, que le hacía recordar que estaba viva.

- Como usted mande, mi señora.

Dionisio emprendió la marcha hacia el anden donde se pararía el tren. De vez en cuando miraba atrás, comprobando que Teresa le seguía. Salieron al exterior, dotado de una única marquesina de dimensiones gigantescas que abrigaba todas las vías. La hicieron empequeñecerse, en medio de tanto aparatejo, humareda, herrumbre y ruido.

El mayordomo le indicó un banco. Teresa le dio las gracias y se sentó. Era duro pero servía para acoger su pequeño cuerpo, demasiado castigado por los viajes. La maleta la dejó a su lado. Se percató de que Dionisio no se sentó, por lo que levantó la vista.

- Señora, ¿me concede unos minutos para ir a los servicios? - preguntó, algo avergonzado.

- Desde luego. No me moveré de aquí. - respondió, sorprendiéndose al comprobar que todavía tenía fuerzas para sonreírle. "Dios Santo, los hombres son tan remilgados cuando quieren. Ir al servicio no supone ninguna humillación.", pensó atónita.

El mayordomo salió de ahí a toda prisa, agradeciendo atropelladamente.

Teresa contempló divertida la escena antes de centrar la mirada en la arquitectura mecánica, que casaba perfectamente con el auge industrial de la ciudad bilbaina. Al cabo de unos minutos, se cansó. Decidió levantarse para estirar un poco sus piernas. Miró a los dos lados, buscando la figura de Dionisio. Y no lo localizaba, extrañada por su tardanza. Probablemente se habría perdido. Esa posibilidad la alarmó. Miró la hora. Todavía quedan tres cuartos de hora. Sopesó si ir o no a buscarlo. Cuando decidió ir a buscarlo, un auxiliar de estación acudió en su encuentro.

- ¿Puedo ayudarla, señora? - preguntó con cortesía.

La mujer se quedó un poco sorprendida por la presencia súbita del joven que vestía con la inconfundible gris indumentaria de personal de trenes. Probablemente, el joven creyó que ella requería su ayuda al verla de pie con una expresión dubitativa.

- No, gracias. Es usted muy amable. Sólo voy a buscar un compañero que está tardando. - explicó.

- De nada. Si necesita ayuda, me encontrará aquí. - tocó el ala de la gorra.

- Lo tendré en cuenta. - Teresa se despidió, yendo en busca del mayordomo.

- ¡Espera! Se olvida de la maleta. - avisó.

- Oh, muchas gracias. Ando tan despistada. - Se disculpó, un tanto avergonzada por ese despiste que le podría haber costado caro. Sólo le faltaría llegar al destino sin ropa. Volvió al banco donde reposaba la maleta. La cogió. - Gracias de nuevo.

- No se preocupe. ¿Viaja? - Teresa movió afirmativamente la cabeza. - ¿Cuál es su destino?

- Barcelona. - respondió de mala gana. No tenía muchas ganas de charla, pese a que el joven estaba cargado de buenas intenciones.

- Barcelona. - repitió el auxiliar, como si tuviera importancia. - ¿Tendría usted la amabilidad de darme un momento su pasaje?

Le extrañó mucho esa petición, pero la seriedad del joven la convenció de alguna manera. Sacó el billete y lo extendió. El auxiliar lo cogió y lo revisó con detenimiento. Las cejas se enarcaron.

- ¿Cuándo lo ha comprado? - preguntó, con la misma seriedad.

- Pues... pues... - calculó mentalmente el tiempo. - hará unos veinte minutos... ¿Hay algún problema? - preguntó alarmada.

- No, no, desde luego. No sé si ha sido una equivocación. O no. Quiero decir que la he visto sentada desde hace un cuarto. Y me extraña que no haya comprado un billete de otro tren que sale en cinco minutos.

- ¿Cómo?

- Sí, en cinco minutos.

- Debe ser una equivocación.

- Puede serlo. Debe haberle otorgado la información errónea. Aún puede ir...

- Debe serlo... - le espetó indignada. Por el rabillo de ojo, vio a Dionisio. Se dio media vuelta y agitó la mano, pidiéndole que se acercara. - Señor, aquí viene mi compañero. Nos lo puede aclarar. - dijo secamente al auxiliar. - Esperó a que el mayordomo se acercara a ellos. Dionisio la miró expectante. - Este hombre dice que ha habido un error. Hay un tren que sale en estos momentos hacia Barcelona. Debieron informarte mal...

Sus palabras murieron en la garganta al ver cómo el rostro del mayordomo se tornó blanco como el papel. Fue cuando supo que algo iba mal. Dionisio evitó su mirada, bajando la cabeza, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban nerviosamente el ala de su sombrero.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, se disparó más de una alarma en su mente. Notó cómo la agitación se acrecentaba en su interior. No pudiendo más con la incertidumbre, asió con fuerza el brazo del mayordomo, ignorando la expresión incrédula del auxiliar. - ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Dionisio levantó la cara, cuyos rasgos parecían haber envejecido diez años años. Posó sus ojos grises sobre los marrones. Teresa leyó en ellos una serie de emociones: arrepentimiento, determinación, miedo.

- Yo... le mentí...

No tuvo tiempo de digerir la revelación cuando una voz colérica gritaba de lejos. Teresa y Dionisio se quedaron helados al reconocer la voz. Se miraron el uno a la otra, tendida y largamente. El mayordomo suplicando su perdón y ella, no pudiendo digerir la traición que le acababa de cometer.

El parálisis que pareció tenerlos apresados se rompió cuando oyeron a la persona acercándose, a toda prisa. Teresa desvió la mirada del rostro ceniciento del mayordomo para contemplar a la persona recién llegada que venía con una expresión que no auguraba nada bueno.

Una visita inesperada. ¿O accidental? ¿O casual? ¿O un chiste del destino? Pronto sabría la respuesta.

Incluso el auxiliar, que parecía haber olido el peligro que avecinaría, se apartó inconscientemente de ellos.

La imagen de la persona le produjo un vorágine de emociones que casi la hicieron desmayarse, sin fuerzas para enfrentar lo que vendría. No sabía si llorar o reír.

Cerró los ojos para procesar a cámara lenta lo que acababa de ver.

El taconeo fuerte y duro, los ojos llameantes de furia, los labios apretados, el rubor en las mejillas, las manos en un puño cerrado...

Esa presencia tan letal y tan bella embrujó por milésima vez a Teresa, quien se olvidó por completo de dónde se encontraba. Incluso se olvidó de respirar.

Abrió los ojos cuando su brazo fue agarrado violentamente, a la vez que la voz aclamaba:

- ¿Qué es eso? - gritó. - ¿Qué es eso? ¡¿Qué hacías ahí, presentándote en el hotel para dejar esto?

No supo qué decir. Ni notó el pinchazo de dolor que asaltó el brazo por el apretón nada amistoso. Contuvo la respiración al percatarse de que no había visto a Ana Rivas Llanos en unos nueve largos días. En toda su esplendor. Si, la vio antes en el hotel. Pero sólo de espaldas. Y en compañía de... Su mente se detuvo, no queriendo torturarse más de lo necesario.

Estaba segura de que todo era una ilusión. Sí, todavía estaba durmiendo. Pero en el fondo sabía que se estaba engañando.

No estaba ante una pesadilla cruel, sino la realidad cruel. Estaba frente a Ana Rivas. Cara a cara.

Tan real como la pesadilla.

Tan real como las personas que miraban asustados la escena.

Tan real como el dolor que atenazaba su corazón.

Se acordó de que no estaban solas. Volteó el rostro. No sabía si sentir furia o agradecimiento.

Dionisio.

El mayordomo formuló las miles y una disculpas que se le podía ocurrir. Y Ana Rivas, haciéndole todo tipo de amenaza imaginable.

Teresa miró abajo. Vio la mano enguantada de la aristócrata, apresando sin tregua su brazo.

- Dionisio, déjanos un momento a solas. - se sorprendió por la calma con la que pronunció.

Ana Rivas, cegada de rabia, puso más presión en el apretón, haciéndole casi doblarse. Pero Teresa apretó los dientes, soportando el dolor, mientras sostenía la mirada desesperada de Dionisio.

El mayordomo bajó la vista, asistiendo. El hombre hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza, retirándose, no sin antes formular la milésima disculpa a su doña. Observó como Dionisio se llevaba al joven auxiliar atónito, diciéndole con amabilidad que las disculpara y que tenían asuntos de que tratar. Sonrió para sí misma cuando oyó al joven murmurando que preferiría enfrentarse antes al mismísimo diablo que antes a dos mujeres furiosas.

Aguardó a que los hombres estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos de ellas para oírlas. Giró la cara, con la vista clavada en Ana. Exhaló un largo suspiro, todavía aturdida por la presencia de la mujer.

Pero también sabía que Ana sentía de todo hacia ella salvo afecto. Se miraron la una a la otra. Desafiándose. Retándose. Suplicándose.

No tolerando más el escrutinio visual que le sometía Ana, Teresa fue la primera en tomar la iniciativa, cogiendo la mano de Ana apartándola gentilmente de su brazo.

- No te esperaba aquí. - pronunció débilmente antes de sumirse en otro largo y tenso silencio.

Ana la estudiaba con detenimiento, buscando algún trazo de falsedad, mentira o lo que fuera que estuviera buscando. Los ojos avellana recuperaron la furia letal, taladrando los suyos sin piedad.

En esta ocasión, Ana habló en voz baja, pero denotando más que nunca lo que sentía: una ira tan palpable que podía golpearla en plena cara sin pestañear.

- Entonces, ¿qué representa **esto**? ¿Tu **teatro**? - susurró con la furia vibrando en el tono de la voz.

Teresa notó la dureza de algo golpeando sin cesar contra su pecho. Bajó la vista. Sus ojos abrieron como los platos.

- Pero... pero... esto no debía seros entregado hasta mañana... ¿Cómo lo supiste? - habló pausadamente, sin salir del asombro. Fue tajante con Dionisio, pidiéndole que no fuera entregado hasta el día siguiente. Una luz encendió en su mente. - Claro... Dionisio te lo dijo.

- Sí. Llamó a nuestro hotel, diciendo no sé qué... que estuviste en el hotel pero que estabas de camino a la estación de Bilbao... - "Claro, fue por eso que Dionisio paró de conducir a mitad del recorrido, con el pretexto de la fuga de gasolina para telefonear a doña Ana... avisándola." No sabía si agradecerle o maldecirle. Ana continuó. - Y que tenía algo en la recepción. Pensé que era una broma. Pero bajé y me dieron esto... Y me encuentro con este mensaje. Oh, voy a recitarlo... - hizo una mueca burlona pero Teresa la interrumpió con dureza.

- Es para Alicia.

- Sí. Sí para ella. Ah, espera, espera, pusiste "Querida, mi preciosa Alicia. Aquí tienes lo prometido. Fue mi guía durante muchos años. Y te lo lego. A partir de ahora, será tu guía. No nos veremos más pero recuerda que siempre estarás en mi corazón. Tu tía Teresa que siempre te querrá." - leyó burlonamente la tarjeta.

El cuerpo de Teresa comenzó a sacudirse incontrolablemente, no pudiendo detener los temblores. Oír sus palabras de la boca de Ana despidiéndose de su preciosa criatura era todo un tormento. ¿Por qué Dios está dispuesto a hacerle pasar por este martirio antes de iniciar una nueva vida sin sus seres más importantes?

Sin Héctor. Sin Ana. Sin Alicia.

La presencia de la preciosa mujer sólo le hacía recordar todo lo que había perdido y todo lo que no volvería a experimentar.

La felicidad. La pasión. El amor. La pureza.

- Qué cruel. - murmuró Ana, mirándola sin piedad. - ¿Es una tomadura de pelo? ¿O eres así tan retorcida? - Se pausó, mirando tan asombrada como disgustada al objeto. Lo puso a la altura de lo ojos, casi tocando la nariz.

Era un libro, cuya cubierta era de un color verde brillante, ocupando en buena parte dos personajes sentados, codo con codo, sonriendo risueñamente. Eran el hombre de hojalata y el espantapájaros. Y el tercer personaje, un león majestuoso se refugia en los contornos de dos letras rojas OZ. Su precioso tesoro. Su guía. Su mentor. El maravilloso mago de Oz.

- Sí. - respondió, despertándose de la hipnosis que le producía el libro.

- Dios, no te creía cobarde. Cualquier cosa sí, pero no cobarde. Explícame qué hacías en el hotel. ¿Cómo nos has encontrado? ¿No te lo dejé claro? ¿Por qué no nos dejas en paz? - escupía cada palabra como veneno. - ¿Es una tomadura de pelo? ¿Por qué no vuelves con el imbécil de Héctor? ¿Y te montas tu feliz familia? No te creía tan cruel como para restregármelo a la cara. A estas alturas.

Dejó de oírla, sintiendo cómo la furia bullía en las venas. Ana estaba siendo injusta. Lo dejó todo. Sólo por ella. Por esta mujer egoísta. Por la dulce madre de Alicia. Su vista se tiñó de negro y dejó que la ira se adueñara de ella, olvidándose del maldito decoro.

Teresa, no pudiendo más con el ataque despiadado, le propinó una sonora bofetada, acallándola.

- ¡Cállate! - gritó. - ¡Cállate! ¡No tengo nada! ¡Lo he dejado! ¡Héctor! ¡Los Almacenes! ¡Todo por ti! - Empujó sin cesar a Ana, haciéndola retroceder. - ¿Por qué no me dejas? ¡¿Por qué no te vas de aquí? No te quiero ver más. - gritó.

Se detuvo en seco cuando sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor que le hizo casi noquear el cuello. Su mente se quedó blanco, cobrando conciencia de la realidad. Y del dolor que martillaba la mejilla. Lentamente, levantó la mano y se cubrió la mejilla enrojecida. Paralizada, la miró sorprendida. Pestañeó más de una vez.

Ana le había devuelto la bofetada.

- ¡Silencio! - gritó Ana, casi a jadeos. - Silencio. - repitió, pero disminuyendo la voz. Teresa estudió la expresión de la mujer alta. Lo que vio la dejó más sorprendida que la bofetada en sí. Ana la miraba con odio y...¿con amor?. La mujer alta murmuraba, con voz algo desafiada como un animal herido. - Te odio. Ni el mismo Dios puede saber lo mucho que te odio. Y lo mucho que me odio a mí misma. - Se miró a sí misma con desdén. - Por permitirme todo esto. Por permitirme amarte. Por permitirte que me destroces. Por permitirte que me persigas. Hasta en sueños. - Su voz se quebró, con algunos sollozos asaltando su pecho. - ¿Por qué... no me paraste... cuando me fui?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Ana agarró con ambas manos las solapas de su abrigo, arrastrándola hasta un pasillo interior. La mujer alta miró por los dos lados. Teresa estaba demasiado aturdida por el giro de los acontecimientos que no reaccionó cuando la arrastró hasta el interior de la cabina telefónica. Ana corrió la pequeña cortina, sumiéndolas en la oscuridad, sólo rota por una tenue línea de luz que logró traspasar la cortina. Sin tiempo para recuperarse de la sorpresa, los labios de Teresa fueron asaltados con violencia por los de Ana, besándola arrebatadamente. Teresa se olvidó de respirar, cerrándose los ojos, ahogándose en el frenesí de la pasión. Guiada por el instinto, sus brazos rodearon la larga espalda de Ana, estrechándola contra sí. Ambas emitieron un leve gemido, ignorando el golpe seco de la caída del libro.

Ana se separó y quitó el abrigo de Teresa. Acto seguido abrió sin miramientos la blusa, haciendo saltar los botones.

- ¿Qué demo...? - Teresa protestó débilmente, totalmente perpleja.

Volvió a ser silenciada con otro delicioso y feroz ataque de besos. Su respiración se cortó al notar las manos frías acariciando tortuosamente su piel desnuda. Teresa sintió cómo rozaba peligrosamente la línea de la locura cuando una boca ardiente se separó de sus labios enrojecidos para recorrer sobre la línea de la mandíbula, mordisqueando sin tanta gentilidad el cuello, lamiéndolo, saboreándolo. Su vista se tiñó de negro, de hambre, de deseo, de lujuría insaciable, de la pasión enloquecida. Emitió un sonoro gemido cuando unas manos delgadas rozaron debajo de los sostenes, acariciando y jugueteando los pechos. Invocando el poco control que le quedaba, se llevó una mano a la boca y se mordió fuertemente, silenciando sus propios sonidos, mientras la otra mano hundió en el cabello de Ana. Perdió el juicio cuando recibió un nada amable pero exquisito mordisco en su seno derecho, donde se encontraba su corazón. Como si pretendiera conquistarla, robarla, arrebatársela. No importara el propósito que tuviera Ana, simplemente le robó el corazón hacía mucho tiempo. Para ser exacta, desde aquel verano. Teresa no lo supo hasta entonces. Unas lágrimas de felicidad, tristeza y deseo resbalaban por las mejillas.

- Te quiero. - declaró al fin, entre gemidos. - Te quiero con cada fibra de mi ser. Mi Ana.

Ana se separó violentamente, saltándose en pie, causando que la espalda se rebotara contra la pared de la cabina, olvidándose del espacio reducido. Apoyada sobre la pared, la miró con asombro. Y con dolor. Jadeando. Por otro lado, Teresa gimió (casi gruñó) ante la ausencia de contacto, abandonándola sólo con el dolor del placer palpitando tortuosamente en las partes íntimas. Pero verla tan indefensa, tan desnuda... tan sola le hizo olvidar de sus propios lamentos. Cerró brevemente los ojos, acordándose de respirar apropiadamente y recobrar el sentido. Los abrió y la vio. Se tapó la boca, tratando de contener los sollozos. Verla así le dolió tanto. ¡Cómo quisiera tanto abrazarla en ese momento y besarla! Pero supo que no era el momento. Ana estaba demasiado herida para pensar con claridad. Y lo que necesitaba no era ella. No, aún no. Ana necesitaba la verdad. Algo que nunca le dio hasta entonces. Ahora era el momento indicado.

- Te quiero. - repitió, ahora sin deseo, pero poniendo más énfasis que nunca el amor que sentía hacia esa mujer.

Al pronunciar esas dos palabras, su corazón lloró, rió, cantó. Su corazón por fin había conocido la libertad, de expresarse libremente, de dar rienda suelta a los sentimientos que lo habían acosado sin tregua. Sin miedos. Sin etiquetas. Sin moralismos.

Ana era otra historia. Parecía un conejo asustadizo. No asumía la verdad. Su cabeza no hacía más que sacudir a modo negativo.

- No... - Ana negó débilmente. Apartó la vista, abrazándose, a la defensiva. - No. No puede ser. - repitió como si tratara de convencerse que era una ilusión que le había creado su mente traicionera.

El rechazo le dolió aunque, siendo franca, no podía culparla. Ella misma la rechazó constantemente aunque de un modo inconsciente. Sabía que debía concederle espacio. Por ahora. "Apenas hay espacio aquí", pensó irónicamente. Bajó la vista. Lo que vio le hizo sonreír. Sus ojos engrandecieron al ocurrírsele una idea. Se agachó y cogió el libro que Ana debió haber hecho caer en algún momento de la pasión.

Miró las caras sonrientes de los personajes que parecían decirle: "Ahora es tu momento de hablar." Asintió como respuesta. Sabía que era ridículo. Pero lo único que sabía era que debía poner todas las cartas en la mesa. Hablar con el corazón. Sin fisuras. Sin ambigüedades.

Sin despegar la vista del libro, empezó a hablar en voz baja, consiguiendo atraer la atención de Ana.

- ¿Sabes qué? Aunque suene raro, este libro ha sido mi mentor durante muchos años. Señalándome los caminos que recorrer. Como ya sabes, el hombre de hojalata anhela un corazón para poder sentir de nuevo, amar de nuevo... el espantapájaros, un cerebro para pensar y ser independiente... y el león, valor para afrontar sin miedo. - Levantó la vista y rió débilmente. - ¡Parezco una loca! - Su sonrisa se esfumó al ver la mirada vacante de Ana. Pero no se vino abajo, prosiguiendo. - Y esto... es tuyo. - Murmuró, sonriendo ante la expresión confusa de Ana. - Sí, es tuyo. No te acordarás... pero en el día de Navidad Alicia desenterró una caja del bosque de la Villa Fortuna. La casualidad era que esa misma caja la enterré yo de pequeña después de encontrarla. El cuento estaba en esa caja. Lo cogí y me lo guardé. - Los ojos de Ana se tiñeron de desconcierto. Teresa sonrió mientras continuaba. - Sí. Hasta ese día no supe que te pertenecía. Llevaba tus siglas. - Ana frunció el ceño, pero en seguida sus ojos abrieron como los platos, acordándose de pronto de un detalle. Teresa asintió. - Sí, era por esto que Alicia estaba extraña. Pero no es esto lo que quiero decirte... - Se hizo una pausa para encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Aclaró la garganta. - ¿No te das cuenta de que todo esto significa algo? ¡Sí! Mira, todo nos une. Pensé que era una casualidad, pero ahora creo que de algún modo la caja nos ha unido a través del tiempo. Tý, yo y Alicia. Estamos conectadas por el destino... Debes entender que, Ana, es nuestro destino. Juntas. Ana...

Su voz se quebró, con un nudillo en la garganta, incapaz de hablar. Se acercó a la mujer alta. Cogió la mano de Ana y la puso sobre su corazón. Tragó la saliva antes de hablar, sin apartar la vista de los ojos avellanas, en los cuales todavía percibía una batalla interna.

- Este libro me guió hasta a ti. Si no fuera por esto, no me habría guiado hasta Madrid para luego volver a la Villa Fortuna... y enamorarme de ti. Pero... - se interrumpió. - Cuando te besé... y me besaste... Quiero decir, en cuanto supe lo que estaba haciendo, te empujé. - Le dolió observar cómo los ojos avellana parpadeaban ante la memoria del dolor del rechazo. - Ana... yo estaba aterrorizada no por el beso en sí que ya me asustó... pero era por lo que sentí por ti. Jamás había pensado que podía haber más de una forma de amar. Que podía llegar a sentir por otra persona algo semejante o algo más fuerte a lo que sentía ya hacia Héctor... sin decir que había besado a una mujer. ¡Una mujer! - enfatizó, señalando a Ana. - Y... sin darme tiempo de digerir nada, te fuiste. Me quedé aliviada. Lo reconozco... Pero también me sentí herida... no, corrijo, me sentí abandonada. Porque me dejaste con unos sentimientos que ni yo misma entendía... Y tampoco podía acudir a nadie... No, no te culpo. Consideraste que era lo mejor para nosotras. Pero también pensé que te fuiste por vergüenza... por mí. Así que hice lo más práctico que supe hacer: enterrar esos sentimientos en lo más profundo de mi alma... Y me fue bien. Fui feliz con Héctor. Incluso con los altibajos. Pero... cuando volviste hace unos meses... nada más verte, mi mundo en el que me sentía bien protegida se derrumbó. Sólo te bastó con... - Hizo un chasquido de dedos. - Y volví a enamorarme de ti. Creo que no habría cambiado mucho la situación si no te hubieras ido de la Villa Fortuna... Porque era algo que debía enfrentarme yo sola. Pero no, me avergoncé de mi misma, enterrando mis sentimientos en el fondo de mi alma. Fingiendo ser feliz. Siendo una buena esposa. Siendo una buena hija... Pero no quiero esto... Ya no... - Ana... ¿Sabes qué? Todo este tiempo pensé que estuve luchando contra ti, contra todo lo que representabas... Un pecado. Pero me equivoqué. Y no supe verlo hasta hace poco... Que contra quien estuve luchando era contra mi misma. Contra mi corazón. No contra ti. No tú. ¿Sabes? - Señaló con el dedo el libro. - Siempre me sentí identificada con el león... porque quizá representa todo lo que he perdido. Tu entrega. Tu honestidad. Tu valor... Tu amor. Sobre todo, tu valía. - Agarró entre las manos el rostro de Ana, cuyas mejillas estaban húmedas por las lágrimas que brotaban. Teresa las enjugó con afecto. - Gracias a ti, he encontrado el coraje. Para amar. Para hacerlo, necesito tu corazón. Juro que lo protegeré con honradez, lealtad y amor. ¿Me concedes este honor? Es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte. Sé que es poca cosa... pero por aho...

Interrumpió el habla cuando unos labios húmedos, besándola con tal fuerza y deseo que su cuerpo volvió a experimentar la exquisita tortura que palpitaba en las partes íntimas... que le urgían tal inmediata satisfacción... Unos abrazos rodearon la espalda, aprisionándola con fuerza, casi asfixiándola. Dejándola sin respiración. Pero no le importó. Una recuperada de la sorpresa, le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, transmitiendo todo lo que sentía hacia esa preciosa mujer. Clavó las uñas en la espalda de la mujer, provocando un gemido que a sus oídos era el sonido más exquisito del mundo. El beso se tornó apasionado, feroz, húmedo... dando rienda suelta a la pasión que había permanecido dormida en ambas.

Teresa jamás pensó que en un beso deleitaría con una explosiva fusión de cuatro sabores. La dulzura de la saliva, la salinidad de las lágrimas, la amargura del ardor insatisfecho y la acidez del dolor.

A falta del oxigeno, se separaron de mala gana. Con las frentes pegadas, se miraron bebiéndose en las profundidades de los almas. Teresa jamás se había sentido tan completa como en ese instante. Como si hubiera encontrado la pieza final que le faltaba para dar sentido a su existencia.

- ¿Eso? ¿Quiere decir que...? - Teresa tanteó, aún indecisa con el significado del beso.

- Sí. - Ana sonrió.- Te quiero.

La felicidad retumbaba en su alma. Era la primera vez que Ana pronunciaba esas dos palabras tan preciosas. Sin resentimiento. Sin odio.

Teresa tomó el rostro entre las manos y clavó en los ojos avellana una mirada llena de determinación.

- Te quiero. Te amo. Te necesito. Te deseo. Dios, no te puedes imaginar lo mucho que te deseo tanto.

Ana limpió con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas. La miró con dulzura pero al mismo tiempo con seriedad. Incluso parecía algo titubeante.

- Pero... ¿eres consciente de que las cosas no serán fáciles? Yo... puedo soportarlas... pero quiero decir... no es necesario decirlo a los cuatros vientos... pero ciertas personas se darán cuenta por mucho que nos esforzamos ocultándolo.

- Lo sé. Soy totalmente consciente... aunque debo confesarte que algunas de estas personas... muy cercanas a nosotras ya están al tanto. No por mí... - Los ojos avellanas se tiñeron de confusión y sorpresa. Parecían decirle: ¿Quiénes? Teresa no sabía si decirlo o no. Pero tarde o temprano Ana acabaría sabiéndolo. - Héctor. - Los ojos de Ana se engrandecieron. - Sí. Él. No sé cómo... La cuestión es que leyó mi diario personal... - No le apetecía hablar de él. No ahora. Y Ana lo intuyó.

- Lo siento. - concedió, sinceramente apenada. Teresa le agradeció. - Pero si no entendí mal, hay alguien más.

Teresa se golpeó mentalmente. No pensó en ello más, pensando que con Héctor podrían zanjar el tema por el momento. Dios, ¿cómo tomaría Ana en cuanto lo supiera? Pero el error ya estaba hecho. Le habría gustado conceder tiempo a Ana para disfrutar antes de digerir otra información espinosa. Aclaró el nudillo de la garganta antes de murmurar. Pero lo dijo tan bajo que Ana no lo oyó.

- No te oigo... ¿Qué decías?

- Sí... tu madre...

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Có..?- casi gritó. Se paró cuando Teresa agitó las manos, señalando fuera. Recordándole que estaban en un lugar público. Vio a Ana masajeándose las sienes. - Creo que te entendí mal. Dijiste mi madre. ¡Por favor! Es imposible. - Se echó a reír ante la ridiculez.

- No, no entendiste mal. Tu madre, doña Encarna, es la culpable de que esté aquí. - Ana soltó un gemido de asombro. - Espera... déjame explicarlo antes. Cuando te fuiste... el día... - Se pausó, no queriendo retroceder a ese día cuando leyó el mensaje de despedida de Ana, pidiéndole que las olvidara. Leyó una expresión de arrepentimiento profundo el semblante de Ana. Exhaló un largo suspiro antes de proseguir. - Tranquila, ya hablaremos de esto luego. Bien, desde entonces, mi matrimonio iba a la deriva, cada uno por su cuenta. Todavía no sabía que Héctor conociera mis sentimientos hacia ti... Si te soy sincera, no sé cuándo lo supo. Pero la cuestión es que un día se me enfrentó revelando todo lo que sabía... y yo... - No quería revivir el miedo que todavía calaba en su cuerpo. Ana parecía intuirlo, ya que sus facciones llevaban una expresión alarmada.

- ¿Te hizo daño? Dios, si te lo hizo, voy a encargarme de matarlo.

- No, no. - cogió los brazos de Ana, tratando de sosegarla. - No pasó nada. - Mintió. - Mírame. Estoy bien. - aseguró. Ana no pareció del todo convencida pero no dijo nada más. Con una sacudida de la cabeza, le pidió que continuara. - Sólo fue una discusión más. Más agría de lo normal. La mañana siguiente que fue ayer... me desperté para darme cuenta de que llegaba tarde a los Almacenes... Pero recibí una visita totalmente inesperada. Y vaya visita. Fue tu madre. Fue directa al grano. Diciéndome que debía poner fin al matrimonio o continuar con nuestro teatro.

- No me lo puedo creer... Aunque pensándolo bien, es muy propio de ella. - Ana parecía no saber si enfurecerse o aplaudir.

- Sí, desde luego... Bien, dijo que supo... no, mejor dicho, intuyó durante un buen tiempo de tus sentimientos hacia mí. Pero que no se confirmó hasta la cena de fin de año. Que, según ella, nuestros sentimientos quedamos al descubierto cuando nos dio la foto de la verbena.

- Ahora lo entiendo... - Los ojos de Ana se iluminaron ante la revelación. - Ya me pareció un tanto inapropiado de ella que tuviera ese gesto "generoso". Supongo que te censuró. - Cruzó una expresión oscura en los ojos de Ana, probablemente pensando en cómo desafiar la autoridad de su madre.

- No, aquí es la cuestión. - Casi se rió cuando vio la boca abierta de Ana por asombro. - Al contrario, me desafió a dejar Héctor para irme contigo. Incluso ordenó a Segismundo que me hiciera la maleta. Sin que yo lo pidiera ni que yo hubiera tiempo de digerir todo. Y... me dio las señas. Dijo que habría alguien esperándome en cuanto llegara.

- Ah... es ahí donde entra Dionisio. Y-y-y le diste la respuesta. Quiero decir... que estás aquí... Conmigo. - Señaló con el dedo a sí mismas , sonriendo entre tímida y orgullosa.

- Sí, y no me arrepiento. - declaró con convencimiento.

- Pero, ¿y Héctor? ¿Qué pasará en cuanto notara tu ausencia? - El nombre de su querido esposo le asaltó una punzada de dolor. Su semblante se ensombreció, hasta el punto de inquietar a Ana. Teresa se percató de ello, arrepitiéndose de inmediato. Todavía había tanto por trabajar entre ambas.

- Eh, tranquila. - aseguró.- No ha cambiado nada entre nosotras. La verdad es que Héctor llegó antes de irme, encontrándose con doña Encarna y con la maleta esperándome... Y supo cuál fue mi respuesta. Fue duro. Pero dejó irme. Fue el fin de todo. Estoy triste... pero satisfecha porque pudimos acabar como dos seres civilizados. Era lo más justo para él.

- Sí, tienes razón. - asintió. - Por mucha tirantez que hubiera entre nosotros, sé que su amor hacia ti es sincero. Y lo siento por esto.

- No te merezco. - Lloriqueó, cubriendo con ambas manos el rostro. Ana la abrazó con fuerza, consolándola.

- Sssshhhh. Estamos aquí. Es lo que cuenta. - Ana apartó las manos del rostro de Teresa y la tomó entre las manos. La hizo levantar la vista. - Estamos aquí. Tú y yo. Es nuestro comienzo. - Ana esbozó una sonrisa amplía. - Te quiero. - Le plantó un beso casto en los labios.

Teresa asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. Ana Rivas Llanos es un regalo caído del cielo. Era todo lo que podía soñar. Generosidad. Amabilidad. Dulzura. Determinación. Valía. Ferocidad. Sensualidad. Jovialidad. Inteligencia.

Era afortunada de tener su corazón. Su valía. Su inteligencia. Los tres ingredientes que los personajes de Oz anhelaban. En silencio, juró protegerla con ferocidad, lealtad y honestidad. Ése era su cometido.

- Te quiero. Con todo mi ser...

Cogió el cuello de la blusa de Ana y lo empujó hacia ella. La besó con pasión, sintiendo como su cuerpo se excitaba gradualmente. No pensó que a su edad todavía pudiera sentir semejante deseo más propio de la joventud. Casi enloqueció cuando hundió en la caverna bucal, provocando una explosión de deseo, locura y pasión. Quería poseerla ahí mismo. Sin demoras. Sin interrupciones. Se separó ligeramente. Se rió al ver a una Ana todavía con los ojos cerrados, gimiendo a modo de protesta al notar la falta de labios.

- Ana... me debes una recompensa por arruinar no sólo una blusa, sino dos. Debes acabar tu trabajo. - Su voz se tornó ronca ante la perspectiva de más besos, más caricias, más gemidos... Notó un insoportable dolor entre las piernas. - Ahora. Ya. - Se excitó contemplando cómo las pupilas de Ana se tiñeron de negro.

- ¡A sus órdenes! - atacó con una sonrisa que prometía las mil y una maravillas.

Enfrascadas en sus propias necesidades, afuera Dionisio aguardaba con mucho apuro delante de la cabina telefónica, evitando a toda costa la proximidad de cualquier que pasara por ahí. Suplicó a su Dios que acabara lo más pronto posible, queriendo que la tierra lo tragara cuando escuchó unos sonidos nada apropiados.

**FIN**


End file.
